Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion
by Medieval Maniak
Summary: What will happen if Harry was raised by the Daughter of Merlin, instead of the Dursleys? He will find friendship and family after a rocky start. Rated M for Graphic violence and very suggestive situations. Summary inside. Pairing are Harry/Hermione/Fleur/Ginny. Part one is now complete and part 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

First of all, I don't own anything. All rights related to the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Only my own characters and ideas belong to me. As far as I know my idea is original but it is hard to promise that on a site with 720,000 Harry Potter fan fiction stories.

This is my first story so any all tips and constructive comments are greatly appreciated. English is not my first language so there might be some grammar issue's now and then. If you find any please PM me so I can correct them.

My beta Dealyflame is going through all the chapters and fixing all the errors.

Summary,

Harry has an aunt who takes a rather personal interest in his well-being and when she hears he has been left with the Dursley's she takes matters into her own hands. Harry is raised by loving parents, and has friends. He finds allies in places you would not expect, and friends that will help him survive the normal problems of growing up. Instead of a small, undernourished, and uncertain child. He will grow up to be a normal, healthy child with self confidence and extensive knowledge of both the magical and the muggle worlds.

Join me and find out the answers to many questions like, how did Mad-Eye Moody lose his leg. How come the giants are extinct in Great Britain, and what would happen if the muggles found a way to fight back against the Death Eaters.

The first 10 to 12 chapters will focus on what happened during the end of the first Wizarding War. And can be seen as a sort of introduction into my version of the world of Harry Potter. Since Harry is only a baby then, he will not be very prominent. These chapters can be skipped, but then you'll miss some background info.

I have taken several liberties with both actual history and canon history. Several characters have different ages, and places in the story.

Warnings, graphic violence, suggestive situations, gory details and fem-slash. Fudge and Umbridge bashing ahead, Dumbledore is more greyish, after a dark start.

Harry Potter and The Shadow Legion.

Chapter 1.

Early morning 1st of November 1981, just outside of Buckingham palace London.

Minerva McGonagall was deep in thought as she walked up to the gates of the palace, wondering how on earth she was going to tell the news she was supposed to deliver. Knowing very well that it would not be well received, she did not fully realise were she was until a strong voice suddenly pierced the cold silence that seemed to have taken hold of the city. "HALT! Who goes there?"

Looking slightly bewildered Minerva realised she had reached the gate. Fumbling slightly to retrieve her special id-card from under her cloak, she quietly answered one of the guards. "Minerva McGonagall MSS, I have been summoned urgently by Her Majesty." Having finally found her id-card she showed it to the guard.

When he noticed the logo on the card he immediately opened the gate, and whispered, "Please follow me madam you are expected." They quickly crossed the courtyard and entered the palace.

The guard led her to private waiting room and told her, "I have to return to the gate but you will be summoned shortly, please wait here." Barely a minute after the guard left, a second door opened on the other side of the room and a very familiar face entered the room.

"Hello McGonagall, I really hope you bring good news because she is very worried," the raw raspy voice that greeted her was one she knew very well.

"Hello Alastor. I'm afraid she will be very displeased then, because the news I bring is not good not to say very unsettling." The scarred war veteran who entered the room carried a look that revealed nothing of his inner emotions, but the look in his one remaining normal eye showed Minerva that he was unsettled by her answer.

"If you'll follow me then, we'll get the ugly business out of the way," and with those words he walked out of the room.

Following Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody through a short straight hallway, they entered a small formal sitting room were a very worried woman in her early sixties was pacing up and down the side of a long heavy oak table. The woman was none other than, Her Majesty Elizabeth II, Queen of the British Isles and the Commonwealth. When she noticed the entry of Minerva McGonagall she immediately stopped pacing and went rigid as in anticipation of a heavy blow. "Please tell me you bring good news; I have heard nothing since Alastor came in 2 hours ago, and all he said was that there had been a report about some very powerful and very dark magic in Godric's Hollow."

Dreading the news she had to bring, she took a seat at the table and indicated that the other two should join her and began "Your Majesty...," unable to get the rest of the words out, she summoned a glass of water and half drained it before continuing. "I'm afraid your worst fears have become reality; Voldemort has gained the information he needed. Either by force, or most likely by betrayal, Peter Pettigrew has told the Dark Lord what he needed to know to break the Fidelius charm. Two and a half hours ago he arrived in Godric's Hollow." At this point her voice broke and she took another big gulp of water before continuing. "Voldemort broke through the wards that were put in place by the Order and entered the house, he killed James in the hallway and Lily in Harry's room."

Deathly afraid of the answer Elizabeth asked her, "And what about my nephew did he kill Harry as well?"

"This is the only good news I bring I'm afraid, Harry lives yet but", before Minerva could continue she was interrupted by The Queen.

"Thank Merlin I couldn't take it if he had killed him as well. Where is he now, who is taking care of him?"

Thinking about the best way to continue with the next piece of bad news she had to tell, Minerva summoned a bottle of brandy and 3 glasses. Pouring 3 glasses she handed one to both, before draining her glass in one go and pouring herself a second one.

Taking a deep breath, she continued her tale. "Unfortunately that fool Albus got word before I could get there and he ordered Hagrid to collect Harry and bring him to number 4, Private Drive in Little Whinging. By the time I reached Godric's Hollow, Hagrid was gone and he had taken Harry with him. I searched the ruin but the only things I could find were the bodies of James and Lily. Just before I received your summons, Sirius Black arrived and he promised he would continue looking for anything of importance."

The whole room was silent for almost 5 minutes before Moody growled out, "If I ever get my hands on that rat faced coward Pettigrew I'll skin him alive with my bare hands."

Before Minerva could reprimand him for his outburst, the Queen spoke up. "That may not be necessary Alastor. I know of two women in this room, that would love the opportunity to skin that coward alive. So if you want your revenge I suggest you hurry because they might beat you to it."

Growing slightly pale Alastor quietly growled out, "You mean 'they' are here, are 'they' listening?"

Before the queen could answer two shadows fell from beneath the high vaulted ceiling. They landed precisely behind and on either side of the Queen. When they stepped into the light, Moody could see them clearly. Two women, covered from head to toe in black metal armour. Beneath black hoods they wore metal masks with a grey skull and blood red eyes on it. The two women were completely identical except for their hair, which flowed from beneath their hoods. The one on the right had midnight black hair with a blood red streak over her right shoulder. The one on the left had silver hair with an ice blue streak over her left shoulder.

Both woman were armed to the teeth, being a senior auror and war veteran, Moody recognised the various weapons. They both had a pair of katana on their back, two large sidearm's on their upper legs and 4 daggers on their lower legs. Scattered around the rest of their armour were various projectile weapons, he even thought he saw a blowgun on one of their lower arms.

Noticing Moody's ever increasing unease in the presence of the two women the queen said, "You have nothing to worry about Alastor they will not harm either of you." When the Queen finished, the two women lowered their hoods and removed their masks.

With identical grins they looked at a completely flabbergasted Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "Aurora... Gabrielle..., How... how can you be alive, I heard you died. They said you were killed nearly 27 years ago."

Aurora, the one on the right spoke up for the first time, "No Alastor you only heard what we wanted to be known. Our mission was over when Albus defeated Grindelwald, so we returned to our regular duties."

Slightly amused at the reunion between old friends, the Queen spoke up. "They command my personal guard Alastor." Growing serious again she continued, "But enough of that. You can get reacquainted later for now, you two know what to do.".

They both saluted and Gabrielle responded in a clear and very to the point kind of way, "Yes Ma'am we are to get Harry back from Little Whinging and bring him here by any means necessary."

"Correct," was the short reply by the Queen. Both woman replaced their masks and raised their hoods. They bowed to the Queen and vanished in a sudden gush of sapphire blue fire.

When they were gone Moody whispered, "How did they do that, this palace has the best goblin wards money can buy, how can they apparate here? Even Dumbledore has to walk in through the front door."

Finally managing a real smile, the Queen looked smugly at the auror and transfiguration professor. "Have you ever heard of the Shadow Legion?"

"Of course I have." The auror replied gruffly, "They are your personal witch-hunters. They are the ones you send when the ministry is in over its head."

"Indeed," the Queen answered him. "They are my iron fist who ensure that the magical population stays in line and follows my rule. The Wizzengamot must sometimes be reminded of the fact that Merlin himself crowned my forefather, Arthur Pendragon, as king of ALL inhabitants of Britain both Magical and muggle. And once every now and then they need a reminder that they 'rule' by my goodwill."

At that Minerva spoke again and asks, "But what does that have to do with the fact that they can apparate within the wards of the palace. The goblin wards around this entire complex ensure that nothing and I mean absolutely nothing can enter here by any means of magical travel."

"The answer to that question is very simple," the Queen replied. "When the palace was built and the goblins created the wards they were excluded and given unhindered access. For they are Merlin's chosen, and they command The Shadow Legion. Amongst the Legion they are known as the Dark Angels."

The auror was silent for a moment before he growled out, "I have heard them mentioned by a different name, although I did not know who they were. Amongst the magical population they are known as 'Death's Angels' for when they appear, death inevitably follows for all who stand in their way."

Seeing the confused look on Minerva's face the Queen explained. "Since the days of Arthur, over 1400 years ago, they have protected and served the monarch of Britain. And never have they failed to protect the rightful ruler. They are not entirely human, and apart from a few tricks like teleportation and telepathy, they can't use magic. Despite that I have yet to hear of a witch or wizard who can go toe to toe with either of them, except for Merlin himself. Since the formation of the ICW I have made them available for hire to any government who has lost control of their magical population. In some countries their trademark has become more feared than that of Voldemort himself."

Meanwhile in Little Winging.

In the cold dark of Private Drive there was a sudden flash of blue fire and two shapes appeared out of nowhere. They quietly walked up to the front porch of number 4 and looked down on the little bundle that was left there. Wrapped in nothing more than a thin blue blanket lay a sleeping baby with a letter wrapped in his tiny fist. Lowering their hoods and removing their masks, the two women crouched down. Smiling at each other, they saw that little Harry James Potter was the spitting image of his father when he was a baby. They could see a clean cut in the boy's forehead, it had the shape of a lightning bolt, but luckily wasn't bleeding.

As they were standing there the baby woke up and they saw he had the same beautiful emerald eyes as his mother. Sucking quietly at the little fist that wasn't holding the letter, the baby looked at them with curious eyes. Smiling at them he reached out with his hand and tried to grab the lock of red hair that was floating above his head, only to stop and shiver as a sudden gust of wind blew through the dark street.

Seeing that the baby was cold Aurora removed her cloak and wrapped the heavy black silk around him before lifting him up from the ground and holding him close to her chest. Now that he was warm and comfortable young Harry tried again to grab the lock of red hair that was spilling over the shoulder of the woman who held him. Managing to grab it he gave a little pull and shrieked with laughter when it gave way and covered him in black and red locks of hair.

Seeing the gentle loving smile on her partners face when she was playing with the little boy, Gabrielle whispered in her ear. "I can see that I have a competitor for your attention. You want to keep him don't you?"

Wiping away the first tears of joy that had rolled down her cheeks in decades, the other woman answered her softly, "Yes."

Turning around they left after Gabrielle left a letter on the porch, addressed to Petunia Dursley. The letter told her that her sister and brother in law had been murdered and that her nephew was in good hands, and they didn't have to worry to ever be involved in any strange business.

The two woman walked down the street and a few houses away they stopped. Gabrielle threw her arms around her partner and surrounded the now again sleeping boy in Aurora's arms. They bowed their heads towards each other, and suddenly they vanished in a blast of blue fire.

Unknown to them every movement they had made from the moment they arrived had been followed closely by a squib that lived nearby. Arabella Figg watched the two woman disappear and hurried home, she had some very important news to report.

When the Queen had finished her explanation to Moody and McGonagall, they sat together in silence waiting for the return of her guards. Suddenly there was a gust of blue fire and there they were. Two women, one wearing a cape and the other with her cape wrapped around a tiny bundle that was held securely between them.

Seeing the first genuine smile in years on the face of her guard and the look of adoration which never left the bundle in her arms, the Queen asked. "Did everything go well?"

Gabrielle answered her saying, "Yes your Majesty. He was lying on the front porch, in nothing but a thin blanket, but he wasn't guarded or anything. We could just take him and leave. There is a small problem though."

Hearing this the Queen raised her eyebrows and asked, "And what would that be?"

Sparing a sideway glance to her partner, Gabrielle continued. "What is to happen to Harry from now on? he can't be raised here in the palace, there would be to many unanswerable questions about the sudden appearance of a baby. And we can't just place him with some wizarding family, he will forever be a target for Voldemort's remaining followers. I might have a solution though."

Seeing the logic in these words and the look in Gabrielle's eyes the Queen motioned for her to continue. "Make us his legal guardians. He will be safe with us and we can teach him everything he needs to know before he goes to Hogwarts."

Hearing this Aurora tore her gaze from the bundle in her arms and looked between her partner and the Queen with an expression that could only be described as hope.

While the Queen was pondering this request, Minerva spoke up for the first time in quite a while. "Is it wise to place a child with those two? I do not doubt their good intentions, but do they have the necessary time, knowledge and resources to raise a child?"

Seeing the dark mood cross over onto the face of her guards the Queen raised her hand to stall any complaints they might have had. "I agree with the both of you". Hearing that they all fell silent and the Queen motioned for everyone to sit down. When everyone was seated, she continued, "I agree with you Gabrielle that the two of you can protect him and teach him. But I also agree with Minerva when she said that you may not have the necessary time and knowledge. So I have made the following decision."

Rising from her chair and walking over to Aurora, she carefully took the baby in her arms and spoke in a clear and official sounding voice. "I, Elizabeth II, by the laws of Merlin, Queen of Britain, being the eldest living relative of the late James Potter, hereby declare myself to be the legal and magical guardian of his son, Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter". As she spoke a faint white glow surrounded her and the baby. Continuing she spoke, "Being unable to correctly perform my tasks as guardian, I herby place him in the care of Aurora and Gabrielle of the house of Merlin Emrys. They are to care for him and raise him as their own son. I name them his guardians in my stead. Furthermore, I name Minerva of clan McGonagall, his magical guardian and place her in charge of his magical education. As I have said so must it be."

When she said the last words all in the room except for Moody were engulfed by the same white glow signalling that the decision made by the Queen was approved and sanctioned, by the law. Handing the baby back to his now Legal Guardians the Queen sat back down. Giving everyone a minute to come to terms with everything she had just said, she spoke up again.

"In the light of your recent parentage I hereby give the both of you a leave of active duty, until Harry has started Hogwarts. Seeing as it is late we should all go to sleep for we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Turning to Moody she said, "I expect you here this evening at 9 for a full report. Furthermore, I want you to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the two of them are to take a squad of Legionnaires and hunt down that rat Pettigrew. Get a few hours of sleep and then join the hunt if need be. I want that traitor in chains before your next report." Making a deep bow Moody turned on his heels and swiftly left the room to start his mission.

Turning to Minerva she continued, "Try to find out what the old fool has planned, and report back tonight at 9. Also I would like you to take a message to Lord Ragnok, tell him to expect a top level envoy with a matter of utmost importance today at noon." Minerva bowed and prepared to leave.

Aurora spoke up, "Minerva could you conjure up a crib for Harry to sleep in tonight?" With a smile the transfiguration professor transfigured a large fruit bowl into a small crib and handed it to Gabrielle. Bowing a final time to the Queen, Minerva turned around and left.

When the door closed, the Queen let go a deep sigh and turned to the remaining two women in the room. Finally letting go of her emotions the Queen had tears running down her cheeks when she remembered those of her family that she had lost this past year. First her younger sister Victoria and her husband Arturius Potter. And now their only son James and his wife Lily.

Seeing the face of their Queen, Aurora handed Harry to her and said, "You have not lost them all, they are still alive in your heart. And their line continues in the child you are holding. All we can do for them now is ensure the safety of their son and grandson. We must give him the love and the life he deserves, in honour of all those that we have lost in these past ten years of war."

Managing a weak smile, the Queen handed the baby back to his new mothers, and bade them a good night before leaving for her own chambers. Aurora and Gabrielle likewise left for their quarters with their new son in their arms.

Authors note,

I have nothing but the greatest respect for Queen Elizabeth and her family. I just thought it would be nice to have her actively involved in the wizarding world. In the story she is a direct descendant from King Arthur, and the civil wars in Great Britain never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion.

Chapter 2

1st of November just before noon outside the Leaky Cauldron.

In a quiet street, just outside the centre of London, a trio of black limousines stopped before a small dingy pub. When the doors opened three hooded women stepped out of the middle car, one of them holding a baby wrapped in a long piece of black silk beneath the wide folds of her cloak. Three men in their mid-thirties stepped from both the first and last car and formed a loose circle around the women. There was a distinct military air around the six men who were all dressed in black suits, as they looked around checking the area for possible threats.

Finding nothing suspicious, one of the men nodded to the woman in the middle and the group went towards the door. One of the men opened the door and let the others in before closing the door behind him.

Inside the pub the few people that were present turned their heads towards the group that had just entered. The barkeeper Tom started to speak, but a look from one of the men shut him up. Walking quickly towards the back courtyard, one of the men drew his wand and opened the gate towards Diagon Ally.

Not unusually in these perilous times, the ally was almost deserted. Making their way towards the large white marble building in the middle of the street, the group was followed by only a few dark looks.

When they reached the large double bronze doors, the man in the lead showed a badge to the fully armoured goblins that stood on guard. They promptly saluted and bowed before opening the doors. Entering a small hallway, they stopped before a second set of doors. These were made of silver and bore an inscription.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed.  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours.  
Thief, you have been warned, beware.  
Of finding more than treasure there._

These doors were opened by a second set of goblins who wore a uniform of gold and red. Entering the majestic central white marble hall, the group was met by a regal looking goblin who was flanked by two guards. Bowing to the group the goblin spoke up, "Lord Ragnok is expecting you, if you would please follow me."

The goblin led them through a door on the right side of the hall and into a well-lit corridor that gently sloped down in to the earth and rock beneath. The goblin led them through a series of tunnels, and after a few minutes he knocked on a set of large mahogany doors. Making a deep bow the goblin opened the doors. The woman in the middle nodded to one of the men and they immediately formed a line on each side of the double doors. When the three women had entered, the goblin closed the doors behind them.

Seated behind a large, gold filigree decorated dark wooden desk sat Lord Ragnok, current leader of the goblin nation and director of Gringotts. Seeing the three women enter, Ragnok stood up and walked around his desk. Making a slight bow, he gestured for his guests to take a seat.

When the middle woman lowered her hood, Lord Ragnok sank to one knee, placed his right arm on his chest and his left on the floor, and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, it is a privilege to be allowed to receive such an honoured guest."

Looking down on the goblin before her, Queen Elizabeth said, "Rise Lord Ragnok we have some very important matters of a personal nature to discuss."

The goblin rose and offered the queen a chair. Thanking him she motioned to her companions who also lowered their hoods and sat down. Recognising them immediately Ragnok bowed his head and welcomed them.

To his surprise he saw that Aurora carried a baby in her arms. Speaking hesitantly, he said, "May I be so bold as to presume that these matters concern the baby?" Looking at the Queen he waited for a response, which followed swiftly.

"That is indeed the reason for our presence here my Lord. I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Harry, the son of James and Lily Potter. We are here to inform you of their deaths, and have their will read. There are some things we have to arrange." The Queen finished.

The goblin let go a quiet sigh and said, "I would like to offer my sincerest condolences. I was informed of their demise a few hours ago when we noticed that their vaults had been sealed shut. This only happens when the owners of the vault have died. They cannot be opened until their will has been read. I was about to send word to you, when I was notified by Minerva McGonagall that I should expect an envoy from the palace. Fearing you had already been informed I decided to wait and see what the envoy had to talk about. However, I did not expect to see your Majesty here in person."

The Queen looked most serious and answered him, "As you probably know James Potter was my cousin. Which means this is a matter very close to my heart, for Harry is all I have left of both my sister and my cousin. This being the case I wanted to be here personally. This morning at around 2 a.m. I declared myself his guardian. I then transferred his guardianship to the commanders of my guard, Aurora and Gabrielle. They will raise him and love him as their own son. That is one of the reasons we are here, to arrange all legal matters and officially transfer Harry in to their care."

The goblin nodded silently and answered, "It would be my honour to arrange all legal matters personally. However, I would suggest we read the will first, for there might be a clause in it for a situation like this." Seeing the Queen nod in agreement Ragnok picked up a small golden bell and rang it twice. A small side door opened and a goblin clad in red and gold entered.

The goblin bowed deeply before asking, "You called my Lord?"

"Yes indeed, please bring account manager Griphook to my office immediately and tell him to bring the will of James and Lily Potter." The goblin bowed again and left.

After about two minutes the door opened again and another goblin entered this one was dressed in a black business suit and carried a scroll of parchment under his arm. He made a bow towards the Queen and took a seat behind the desk next to Ragnok.

"It is an honour to be in your presence your Majesty. I would like to offer my personal condolences on your loss. I understand that you have requested the reading of the will of James and Lily Potter." The Queen nodded and motioned for Griphook to continue.

The goblin broke the seals on the scroll and started to read. "This is the will of Lord James and Lady Lily, of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Before the reading of this will continues, the following people should be present. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, Lady Minerva McGonagall and our son Harry James Potter". At this the goblin stopped reading, "My apologies your Majesty but it seems we have to postpone this reading until Lady McGonagall can be present."

The Queen nodded again and turned towards Gabrielle, "Please bring Minerva here as soon as possible." Gabrielle stood up and bowed to the Queen, she put a gentle kiss on Harry's head and on her partner's lips. She walked to the middle of the office and vanished in a flash of fire.

The Queen sat back in her chair and said, "And now we wait, but in the meantime I would like to request a personal favour from you Lord Ragnok".

The goblin tipped his head and answered her, "If it is within my power I would be honoured to fulfil your request your Majesty."

The Queen continued saying, "Since Harry was, for a short time in the hands of that old fool Dumbledore. I would like to request that you summon your best healers and give him a full check-up. I want to know if that meddler did anything to harm him."

The goblin nodded in concern and picked up the golden bell again. After two short rings the small door opened again and the same goblin as before entered. "You called my Lord?"

"Please fetch my personal healers and our best curse breakers," Ragnok said.

"At once my Lord," the goblin replied, before bowing and then he left.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

Minerva was pacing around her room trying to digest the disturbing news she had pried from Albus just half an hour ago. When suddenly there was a flash of blue fire in her hearth, and a woman with silver and blue hair appeared. Minerva nodded to her and said, "My Lady what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to come with me immediately. Your presence is required for the reading of the will of James and Lily. We should not leave her Majesty waiting." Gabrielle spoke before the fire had died down around her.

Minerva nodded and wrote a note saying that she was away on family matters and left it on her desk. She summoned her cloak and walked towards the waiting woman before her hearth and took the offered hand. Both woman stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a second flash of blue fire.

In Ragnok's office there was a knock on the door before a trio of goblins, dressed in floor length emerald green robes, entered the room. They were followed by two other goblins who were dressed in grey military looking uniforms.

The group bowed to the Queen and Lord Ragnok, before walking towards the desk. The lead goblin in a green robe said, "You requested our presence my Lord?"

"Yes I would like you to perform a full check up on the baby. Check him for every and any possible piece of magic both light and dark."

Lord Ragnok turned to Aurora and noticed the apprehension in her posture at the notion of letting the baby out of her arms. He folded his hands and kindly told her, "My Lady, Harry will be safe with them. I swear on my honour that they will do everything they can to keep him safe. They won't leave this room and you can watch their every move if you want to."

Taking a glance at the Queen and seeing her nod, she relented and handed Harry to one of the robed goblins.

At that moment there was a flash of fire and two women appeared in the office. Seeing her partner hand Harry to a strange goblin Gabrielle cried out, "What is going on here?"

Standing up the Queen answered her, "I asked Lord Ragnok to have his best healers examine Harry to see if that old fool has done anything to him and to make sure he is healthy. These honourable goblins are Lord Ragnok's personal healers and the best curse breakers Gringotts has to offer. So please let them do their jobs while we will continue with the reading of the will."

Seeing the wisdom in these words Gabrielle sat back down on the other side of her partner while Minerva took the seat on the other side of the Queen.

Griphook took up the scroll again and introduced himself to Minerva. "My name is Griphook and I'm the account manager for the Potter vaults. I would like to commence with the reading of the will of the late Lord James and Lady Lily of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

Clearing his throat Griphook continued. "This is the will of Lord James and Lady Lily, of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Before the reading of this will continues, the following people should be present. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, Lady Minerva McGonagall and our son Harry James Potter". At this Minerva realised why her presence was required.

Griphook kept reading "In the case of our demise, our first concern is the care of our son, Harry. If we should pass away before his seventeenth birthday we name as his legal guardian her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. Knowing that as Queen she cannot take personal care of him we rely on her to make sure he is well cared for and guarded until he is old enough to take care of himself. We would like to ask Minerva of clan McGonagall, to take upon herself the burden of teaching him everything he must know about the magical world, and the dangers that lie therein."

Griphook paused for a moment. While Ragnok managed a weak smile and said, "I see that, that part of their will has already been executed. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you had previous knowledge of this part of their will." He looked at the Queen and noticed a similar weak smile on her face.

The Queen answered him saying, "James and Lily had indeed informed me that this was their wish. Though I was to wait for the reading of the will to let my knowledge of this matter be known. That is the reason I made the decisions I did this morning." She motioned for Griphook to continue, which he promptly did.

"On the matter of our possessions. We leave to our good friend Remus Lupin the sum of 100,000 Galleons in the hopes that with it he can buy a house somewhere, and live in peace without all the prejudice that plague our world.

To our other good friend Sirius Black, we know you have no use of money for you have plenty. So we leave to you the responsibility to teach Harry everything you know about being a true marauder. And show him how to enjoy life to its fullest. Along with this responsibility we leave you our apartment in London so you can finally leave your parents' house.

To whoever are chosen by Elizabeth, to care for our son we give lifelong permission to take up residence in Potter Manor and the use of all its facilities. We beg you to take good care of him and give him the love we are no longer able to give him."

While Griphook took a pause to let this settle in, Aurora put an arm around Gabrielle and gave her a gentle squeeze. She whispered in her ear and said. "I guess this solves the question of where we are going to raise our little boy." She received a weak smile in return.

Clearing his throat Griphook continued with the last piece of the will. "Everything else we own or could have owned will be left to our son and be available for him on his fifteenth birthday. A trust vault is to be opened for his care and the upkeep of his guardians. This vault will contain a total of 10,000 Galleons to be refilled every year on his birthday.

If you are hearing this and can understand us Harry, we want you to know we love you with all our hearts and will continue to watch over you from this life or the next. Should you ever want to meet us, all you have to do is visit the hall of portraits at the manor, and we shall be there for you. We will always love you Harry.

Being of sound body and clear mind we declare this to have been our last will and testament. Signed on the 5th of March 1981. James and Lily Potter."

When Griphook finished speaking even the hardened face of the goblin leader was showing signs of emotion when he heard the last personal message from James and Lilly to their son.

When Elizabeth looked to her right she was surprised to see tears running down the faces of her guards, the first tears she had ever seen shed by either of them. They were silently holding hands and mourned the passing of James and Lily. They made a silent vow to never abandon their son and to care for him as best they could, as only his birthparents could have done better.

When everything had been said they sat in silence for almost five minutes. Then they realised that the goblins who were checking on Harry had started to begin a heated argument. Aurora looked at Ragnok and asked him, "What's wrong, what are they arguing about?"

Ragnok listened for nearly a minute before he barked out, "That is enough. I want a report right now what is wrong with the boy?"

The lead healer turned towards the desk and with a look that spoke of disgust and shock he replied. "We have found one very powerful suppressing charm that was supposed to neutralise his magical power to a state of near inexistence. In addition to this there were certain blood wards keyed to his magical core. These all carried the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, these were only the minor ones we found on him."

Before the goblin could continue, Gabrielle had to quite literally, force Aurora back in her seat. All who were seated at the desk could see her normal light blue eyes had turned black with rage. Her hair seemed to be burning with black fire and all could feel the heat that was radiating from her. The wooden armrests of her chair were burning beneath the armoured fingers that were grasped around them. Gabrielle kept whispering to her, in an effort to calm her down.

The large double doors opened and the six guards entered. Each of them now carried a large foldable shield which emitted a faint white glow. They formed a barrier, between Aurora and Gabrielle, and the rest of the inhabitants of the office. Griphook asked in a loud whisper "What is going on here? What is happening with her?"

He directed his question to the Queen, but it was Ragnok who answered. "Those two carry a burden that is both a blessing and a curse. Aurora is Merlin's daughter and Gabrielle was her best friend and partner. They were asked by Merlin if they were willing to become the guardians of the house of King Arthur. When they accepted he used a very obscure and powerful ritual of his own design to give them the strength of a dragon. It was only supposed to boost their magical power and grant them a life well beyond the years of normal people but something went wrong."

Taking a look at the two women on the other side of the shield wall in front of him. Ragnok saw that Aurora's eyes and hair had returned to normal and the fire beneath her hands was slowly dying out. For the benefit of Minerva and the 6 Goblins in the room he continued his tale.

"The dragon blood that was used in the ritual was far more powerful than Merlin expected. The result was that they lost all of their magical power and became a sort of hybrid. A soul with the power of a dragon, but trapped in a human body. That is one of the reasons they are so dangerous. They need to constantly keep a close watch on their emotions, particularly anger, to prevent it from obliterating everything around them. Right now Aurora was on the brink of losing that control and if Gabrielle had failed to calm her down we could have all died.

Those shields were made by goblins and wield an enchantment, designed by Merlin, to counteract the force of their draconic powers and form a measure of protection. The only ones in the world who are safe from their powers are those that are under their protection. Meaning themselves, the Queen and young Harry over there."

Seeing that Gabrielle had managed to fully calm down Aurora, Ragnok motioned for the lead goblin healer to continue his diagnostics. Sparing a cautious look at Aurora who gave him a weak and apologetic smile and nodded to him to encourage him to continue. Swallowing noticeably the goblin continued his tale.

"We have found the remains of a very evil spell that was meant to use the boy's death to create a Horcrux. We regret to inform you that this spell has done its purpose and Lord Voldemort has created a Horcrux, or I should say more than one. For what we can sense of the Horcrux, it contains one seventh of a soul."

At the confused looks of the group at the desk the goblin healer explained. "A Horcrux is a dark object that contains a part of the soul of a dark witch or wizard. Records have shown that the more Horcruxes someone has the more instable his soul becomes. This is the first time, for as far as we know, that someone has made more than 2. The soul in question, that of Voldemort, has been torn in seven pieces. One of which is in his body and the others are hidden in various objects."

At this point the goblin swallowed audibly and hesitated a moment before he said. "The worst part however is that the latest Horcrux has chosen to hide in the body of the baby, just underneath his scar to be precise." Fearing for his life, the goblin looked at Aurora and was relieved to see that her eyes had remained normal.

The Queen let everything sink in before turning back towards Ragnok and asked, "What can be done about this?"

He in turn looked at the healers, and the lead healer spoke up. "We have already removed the 'handiwork' of Albus Dumbledore. But the removal of the Horcrux will be far harder. Normally it is enough to destroy the container, but that is obviously not an option in this case. So we recommend a cleansing ritual, but to do that we need to take him to a ritual room."

At this Aurora turned a murderous look towards the healer, but was brought out of it by the Queen who said, "Do what you have to do." Turning towards the Queen she gave her a frightful look.

The Queen tried to placate her by saying, "This is Harry's best chance of survival dear. That Horcrux might mean his death someday, it has to be removed. So please let them do their job." At those words she relented and sat back down.

The five goblins left with the baby and the six guards returned to their stations behind the door leaving only the small group around the desk.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Minerva spoke up and said, "This last piece of information is disturbing, because I spoke with Dumbledore a few hours ago and he told me that he was absolutely certain that the war is not over. We have merely begun a ceasefire that might last a few decades at most, because Voldemort is not dead and he will do his best to return. This just confirms his suspicions. The question though, is how much does Dumbledore know or suspect?"

At this the Queen looked first at her guards and then towards Lord Ragnok, and spoke up, "Then we must decide what we are to do next. I can maintain the military presence in the city for a few more days at most. We must use that time to take out as many of his followers as we can. But when the public starts realizing the attacks have stopped, they will demand the cancelation of martial law."

When she heard this Aurora spoke up again, "Then we must use whatever time we have left to cull his numbers as much as we can. If you can maintain military presence for another 3 days, I believe the Legion can do some serious housecleaning in and around London. However, the biggest part of his supporters will simply return to normal life and act as if nothing is wrong, and we haven't got the numbers to sort them all out.

At the moment we have around two hundred and fifty Legionnaires and one thousand Aurors on our side. However, our estimates are that Voldemort's followers number in the thousands. He has between three and four thousand Death Eaters, mostly foreigners, eight hundred of which are momentarily locked up in Azkaban.

That leaves him with several hundred werewolves', a few dozen vampires, and a further few thousand of all kinds of dark creatures. In addition to this there are more than five hundred giants and several hundred trolls on his side.

We can quite easily remove the giants as a threat, for we know where their camps are located. That would however, be asking you to authorize a genocide for practically all of them have joined Voldemort's cause."

The room was lost in thought for a few minutes as everyone tried to think of the best way to continue from here. Finally, the Queen spoke up, "We shall continue as followed. Lord Ragnok I would like to ask you to lend the strength of the Goblin Nation to our cause and help us destroy as many of Voldemort's Death Eaters as we can."

At this Ragnok nodded and said, "I can pledge about three hundred goblin warriors to this cause. They can do considerable damage to the Death Eaters, but it is unwise to put them against the giants. However, I fear that soon the news of Voldemort's disappearance will become known and they will return to their normal lives."

"Thank you my Lord your help is greatly appreciated," the Queen replied.

Turning to her guards she said, "I am authorising Operation Downfall. Gather the Legion and go to the camps, kill all who resist. Those that surrender will be relocated to a giant preserve on the mainland. Kill all Death Eaters you find. The aurors and the goblins will focus on taking down as many of Voldemort's forces as possible. You have 3 days, after which I will cancel martial law and request a meeting of the United Nations Security Council. We need to inform the rest of the world of the danger they are in."

Everyone agreed with this course of action. The Queen made to stand up and her group prepared to leave, when Ragnok spoke up, "When everything is settled I will personally oversee the updating of the protection of Potter Manor with the strongest Goblin Wards available. Free of charge."

At this the human occupants of the room looked at Ragnok in surprise for this was something they did not expect. Gabrielle was the first to recover from the surprise and asked, "Not that we are not grateful but why would you offer such a valuable gift. I know for a fact that when Buckingham Palace was finished in 1837, the then, goblin council charged Queen Charlotte over 500,000 Galleons to install a complete set of goblin wards. So why would you now offer to do if for free"?

Griphook started to laugh and Ragnok began to explain. "While it is true that we hold the British Monarch to be the highest authority in these lands. There is one family we hold in even higher esteem. When the Kingdom of England was originally created by King Arthur there were seven founding families in Arthur's court. The Pendragon's, who ruled the normal world, were the only non-magical family. The magical world was split in six duchy's each ruled by a founding family.

Together the founding family's held the seven seats of power. The only one currently occupied is that of house Pendragon, by her Majesty. The others are currently without an occupant.

In the north there was Gryffindor in Scotland. Underneath that was Slytherin in what is now known as North England. In the east was Hufflepuff, and the Midlands were ruled by Ravenclaw. Descendants of those four duke's later cooperated to create Hogwarts. Each of these also held one of the seats.

Only the duchy of Slytherin has remained independent because after the only son of Salazar betrayed and killed his father the rest refused to have anything to do with him. This caused the downfall of the House of Slytherin until only one member was known to us, Marvolo Gaunt. The maternal grandfather of the one now known as Lord Voldemort.

The Westland's and Wales were, and rightfully still are, under the rule and protection of the house of Emrys, consequently they hold another one of the seats of power." At this there was another shocked silence from the four women, as Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and realised that Merlin, had not told them everything there was to know about being an Emrys.

Surprised by their shock, Ragnok carefully inquired, "I take it your father did not tell you this before he left this world?"

The look on her face should have been confirmation enough but Aurora still answered him. "No he did not, though I do not know why he didn't. However, that is a care for later, please continue Lord Ragnok." The goblin nodded in acceptance and continued his story.

"Through internal marriages the remaining four duchy's have all come into the possession of 1 family whose name has been erased from magical history because its descendant are still alive this day. This family controls four seats of power, which effectively makes them royalty.

This family is now known as the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Originally they ruled Southern England including London. It was one of the earliest Lords Potter who gave ownership of the very ground on which Gringotts is built to the Goblin Nation. For this the Goblin Nation owes an eternal debt of gratitude to the House of Potter."

This revelation caused the longest silence thus far as everyone realised that little Harry Potter had the power to effectively dissolve the Ministry and burn it to the ground. He held four of the seven ancient seats of power, and would have the support of two others, giving him an absolute majority in the Wizengamot.

After almost 10 minutes the Queen spoke up again and asked Ragnok, "Did James and Lily know about this"?

Ragnok's answer came almost immediately. "No. Legally this information was only to be shared with the Lords and Ladies of the founding families. Since James and Lily had decided to wait on officially accepting the responsibilities as Lord and Lady of House Potter until more stable times, we were not allowed to tell them.

But our debt of gratitude is the reason for my gift. Young Harry can always count on the help and support of Gringotts and the Goblin Nation. Whether it be in a court of law or on the battlefield, the goblins stand beside him."

After a minute Gabrielle spoke up, "So all we have left to decide is this. Who will take care of Harry while we take care of the Giant camps?"

Ragnok answered her and said, "The cleansing ritual will take a day, at least. Afterwards Harry will be given to Minerva who can care for him within the walls of Gringotts, here they will be safe until the manor is ready. When everything is sorted out you can come and get your son back, and live in Potter Manor. In the meantime, I believe we all have a lot of planning to do so the sooner we get to it the sooner it is done."

Walking around the desk Lord Ragnok and Griphook opened the doors and bowed to the Queen. Ragnok said goodbye and added to the queen, "We will await the result of your meeting with the United Nations."

The three woman donned their hoods again and the group left the bank and returned to the muggle world. Minerva returned to Hogwarts by the flu in Ragnok's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion.

Chapter 3

Outskirts of London 1st of November early afternoon.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was following a large black dog through the outskirts of London. He in turn was followed by Remus Lupin and 10 men dressed as ordinary muggle special forces operatives. Dark grey urban camouflage suits, black beret's and heavy black leather boots. Each was armed to the teeth with, heavy assault rifles, the same large sidearm's as Aurora and Gabrielle, a pair of combat knives and grenades.

Seeing as groups of soldiers had been patrolling the streets of London for months no one really paid them any attention. The group followed the dog until he stopped before the entrance of a small alley and started sniffing the ground.

Remus caught up with Alastor Moody and said, "He is in the alley."

Alastor nodded and spoke over his earpiece, "Form a perimeter around the entrance of the alley. Remember he can change in to a rat so don't let him get away." His orders were carried out immediately, the 10 Legionnaires under his command formed a line at the entrance to the alley. To their dismay they saw it was filled with at least two dozen people, normal citizens entering or leaving the large clothing store placed at the end of the alley.

Moody growled out a new set of orders. "Team 1 guard the entrance, team 2 follow me. Let the civilians leave one by one but check everyone." His orders were, again, carried out immediately. Five men closed down the end of the alley. The rest formed a line on either side of Alastor and Remus with the large black dog right in the middle.

Suddenly the dog tensed and pounded forward, he dove behind an overflowing garbage container. The rest of team 2 sprinted after him and formed a semi circle around the container. This time they were eyed worriedly by over two dozen civilians. There was a loud squeak from behind the container and the dog reappeared carrying a limp rat, by the tail, in his mouth.

Moody immediately started barking orders to the entire alley. "All non military personal evacuate the street at once." However, before anyone could move the rat started to move wildly between the dog's teeth. His outline blurred and changed into that of a small bald man carrying a wooden stick. Before anyone could react the man pointed the stick at Moody and released a white jet of light, which hit him and tore off the lower half of his left leg.

Too shocked to react Remus Lupin and the Legionnaires stood still as Alastor Moody fell down, missing half his leg. Before the bald man could aim his wand again to finish the job, there was the sound of a gun being drawn, followed by 3 shots and the bald man fell down with 3 bullet holes in his chest.

Immediately turning towards were the shots had come from the Legionnaires aimed their rifles at a civilian holding a .44 Desert Eagle aimed at the now dead man in the alley.

One of the legionnaires reported to HQ that they needed an immediate trauma transport, and tried to stem the bleeding from Moody's leg.

Meanwhile Remus walked forward from between the other Legionnaires and asked the man, "Please lower your weapon and identify yourself sir."

Slowly lowering his gun to the ground the man stood back up and slowly reached his hand in the breast pocket of his jacket and took out an army badge. He showed it to Remus and said, "Captain Daniel R. Granger, her Majesty's Royal Marines Corps. I was leaving the store with my wife and daughter when I saw you entering the alley. I recognised your uniforms and decided to see if I could help."

Remus ordered the Legionnaires to lower their weapons and indicated Captain Granger to holster his own. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us Captain. We have to take your official statement and I believe our commanding officer will want to thank you personally, for saving the life of one of her agents."

At this the man looked up and said to Remus, "Can my wife and daughter come with us? I told them to hide in the store until I came back for them". Remus nodded and sent a Legionnaire with him to collect his wife and child. He watched as two other Legionnaires put the corpse of Peter Pettigrew in a body bag.

Meanwhile a black army helicopter had landed in a park a few hundred meters from the alley. The cargo door opened and a team of medic's clad in the same uniform as the Legionnaires, came running out carrying a stretcher between them. They immediately hurried towards the alley. They arrived within minutes and put Alastor Moody on the stretcher before quickly returning him to the helicopter.

Remus waited until Captain Granger had returned with his family before quickly following the medic's to the chopper. Two legionnaires carried the body bag while the rest remained behind and waited for a team of obliviators from the MSS to clean up the mess.

When everyone had entered the helicopter, Captain Granger turned to Remus and introduced his family. "I would like to introduce my wife Emma and my daughter Hermione."

Remus took Emma's offered hand and introduced himself. "Remus Lupin, her Majesty's Secret Service. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, we should arrive at HQ within a few minutes. Everything will be explained there."

Legion HQ five miles outside of London, afternoon.

The black army helicopter approached a large medieval castle just outside of London and began its descent. To the surprise of Captain Granger, they were approaching the tennis court. But when they were about a 45 feet above the ground the tennis court slid open and revealed a large subterranean hangar. He watched in amazement as the pilot slowly lowered the helicopter in to the hangar.

When they had landed he saw there was a medical team standing by to take care of the wounded man. There were also two women waiting for them, one with black and red hair and one with silver and blue hair. Both women appeared to be in their early twenties and were covered in black metal armour and heavily armed.

When all had left the helicopter, the two women approached Remus and the black haired one asked him, "What the hell went wrong, why is Alastor missing half his leg, and why have you brought these civilians here?"

Remus looked at her and summarized the events of the day. When he finished he turned to Captain Granger and his family. "Captain Granger I would like you to meet the commander of the Shadow Legion, Aurora and her partner Gabrielle. Ladies this is Captain Daniel R. Granger, his wife Emma and the toddler is their daughter Hermione. Captain Granger is the one who shot Peter Pettigrew."

At this Gabrielle turned towards Daniel and offered him her hand, which he shook. "Thank you for what you did today Captain, you saved the life of one of her Majesty's best agents, and avenged the betrayal of the parents of our adoptive son".

At this Remus turned towards Gabrielle and said, "Alastor didn't tell us you were the ones who adopted Harry. When did that happen?"

Aurora smiled at him and said, "Around 2 a.m. this morning. Elizabeth chose us to raise him, and rest assured Remus, we shall love him as if he were our own flesh and blood."

Daniel and Emma, who was carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms, were looking with interest around them. They realised they were in some kind of secret headquarters and were starting to wonder what was going to happen to them.

Seeing their expressions, Gabrielle turned back to the pair and asked them to follow her towards a more comfortable environment, where they could talk about what had happened and what was going to happen.

The whole group, minus Remus who went to the infirmary to check on Alastor, left towards the end of the Hangar. They entered a large elevator which brought them back to the surface and they entered a large sitting room. The large black dog that had followed them the whole time, jumped on a couch and started to lay down, when Aurora spoke up, and said smiling. "Sirius you know the rules no animals on the couch."

To the amazement of Daniel and Emma the large dog suddenly turned into a man with long black curling hair. The man wore a similar grey uniform as they had seen most men and women on the base wear. The man turned towards the shocked couple and offered his hand saying, "Nice to meet you I'm Agent Sirius Black."

Daniel shook the man's hand and managed to ask, "How... how did you do that?"

Sirius smiled at the man and said, "I'm an animagus. That means I can change into a certain animal at will. The man you shot today had the same ability. His animal form was a grey rat."

Daniel and Emma looked at each other and Daniel said, "Okay so what is really going on here. I know you aren't a regular army unit so would you please tell us what is going on."

Gabrielle motioned for them to sit down on one of the large couches in the room while she and Aurora sat down in a second couch that was placed directly across from the other. Sirius sat down in an armchair that was placed between them. She began her tale. "There are a few things that might seem impossible to you but I would like to ask you to keep an open mind and keep any questions you will have for later." Daniel and Emma both nodded and leaned back in the couch they sat on. Emma placed her daughter on the couch besides her where she continued sleeping.

Gabrielle started talking again. "There are two kinds of worlds out there. The normal one you have lived in so far and a magical world." At this both Emma and Daniel looked shocked, but kept quiet.

"The magical world has been at war for the last 10 years, all the attacks the last years have been the work of a magical terrorist organisation, known as the Death Eaters. Their leader was taken out yesterday but his army is still out there. All the military show of force, the last months, has been an attempt to discourage any further attacks in the city of London. While the normal military was out there keeping the peace, our unit has been able to destroy various terrorist cells within the city, and elsewhere, and caused serious damage to their forces. Over eight hundred have been apprehended and another thousand have been killed.

Our unit is comprised of ordinary soldiers with special equipment, none of our Legionnaires can use magic. Though we have a few of her Majesty's Magical Secret Service(MSS) agents walking around to help with certain activities. Like Alastor, Remus and Sirius." At this she pointed at Sirius, who stood up and bowed.

"The man you killed today has betrayed two other members of her Majesty's Secret Service. One of them was the nephew of her Majesty herself. In the attack on their home last night they and the terrorist leader died. They had a son who somehow survived, the Queen named us his guardians and as we speak he is being treated in a magical hospital."

"The reason I'm telling you all is this, is that because you have saved one of our own, our code of honour says that we have to give you an invitation to join us. I need to warn you though our job is not your run of the mill kind of spec ops unit. We are fighting on the frontlines of a war, against an enemy, that kills without reason and has numbers that are far greater than our own. If you would like you could join us on a mission tomorrow and see how we operate and make your decision afterwards. But the most import thing to remember is this, we take care of our own. And we answer directly to the Queen and no one else."

When Gabrielle finished speaking it was quiet for a long while. They left Daniel and Emma alone in the room to discuss everything they had said and went to a nearby mess hall to grab some food.

When they returned, Daniel stood up and said, "I would like to join you tomorrow, but Emma and Hermione need a place to stay. I don't want to send them back home tonight; I think it is too dangerous. If those terrorists found out I killed one of their own, I'm afraid they'll come after my family, for revenge. And by the way call me Dan, it's easier."

Aurora chuckled at that last part and said, "All right Dan, your fears are well founded for it has happened before that family members of our Legionnaires have been targeted. That is why most of our Legionnaires are unmarried and those that have families, mostly live here on this base.

You can all stay here for as long as you would like, a two-bedroom suite has already been prepared for your arrival. If you would like to settle in, we can meet again in about two hours to give you a tour of the base. But first we'll show you the armoury where you can get some proper gear, because you're going to need it tomorrow."

They agreed and they all returned to the elevator. Sirius stepped out on the first subterranean level to check up on Alastor and Remus. He added that he would take over for Alastor and deliver a report to the Queen. The rest continued to level 5 and entered a 20-meter-long steel hallway. At the end of the hall there was a large vault like door with a keypad and a retinal scanner. Gabrielle stepped forwards and entered a 9-digit code before placing her right eye in front of the retina scanner. There was a small green flash that scanned her eye, before a series of beeps sounded and the large door opened outwards.

When the door had opened they stepped through and entered a second steel hallway with an identical vault door at the end and a second keypad with retina scanner. This time Aurora stepped towards the panel. She pushed a large black button and the first door sealed shut behind them. Next she turned to the keypad and retina scanner and repeated the same action as Gabrielle.

The second door opened and they stepped into what looked like a gigantic underground bunker. The room was entirely made out of steel and concrete and extended over 300 feet in every direction. The ceiling was about 30 feet above them. There were rows and rows of chests with ammunition and all kinds of grenades on their left side. The middle rows were packed with every kind of weapon imaginable, from medieval swords to shotguns and rocket launchers. On the right side were rows of mannequins, they were all wearing the gray uniforms they had seen before.

Grinning at the completely flabbergasted expression on the faces of Dan and Emma, Aurora said "Welcome to the vault, in this room is enough firepower to outfit a small army. And we, are going shopping. You can pick anything that catches your fancy, she pointed towards a row of, what appeared to be, supermarket shopping carts. Take a cart and follow me?" Dan did as she said and followed her. The look on his face reminded Emma of a kid in a candy store, he didn't know which way to look first.

Starting on the right side Gabrielle told them, "First you will both need a uniform." At the look on Emma's face, Aurora chuckled and said. "Everyone on the base is required to wear one. It will protect you against most kinds of attacks be it by gun, knife or magic. It is made of a special kind of Kevlar and enchanted for extra protection. It weights next to nothing so it won't slow you down."

Both were given two sets of uniforms by Gabrielle and put them in the cart. Next they both received a pair of the heavy black boots, a pair of reinforced gloves and lastly Dan received a helmet. Gabrielle added, "There is also a mask which is to protect your identity on covert missions but you must earn it by surviving boot camp."

At the end of the row was a large glass case with earpieces, from which Gabrielle handed one to both Grangers, and told them to always wear them. She said "These can also be used to track your location so we always know where you are."

Continuing to the middle rows both were handed a holster with one of the large sidearm's they had seen before. Aurora explained to them, "This is a modified version of the standard .50 Desert Eagle, it is effective up until distances of 150 feet and standard issue around here. The extended magazines hold 15 rounds and can stop just about everything."

Next were the melee weapons and Dan was handed two sheaths with large combat knives. Emma asked for a small dagger which she could hide in her boot and was given one in a special shin holster.

The last stop in the weapons department was the main weapons. Dan could see all kinds of weapons laying around, from small calibre automatic pistols to massive heavy machineguns. Seeing the look on his face Aurora chuckled and said, "Go ahead you can pick one out."

Thinking he was in heaven Dan walked around the racks with weapons. Here and there he picked one up and checked it more closely before putting it back where it came from. Finally, he reached one of the last racks of the rows and picked up a large heavily modified assault rifle and asked, "What is this?"

Walking towards him Aurora started to explain. "That, is my personal favourite. It's a heavily modified version of the standard AR-15. It has a longer barrel giving it an effective range of around 1000 meters. It is equipped with an adjustable scope with thermal and sniper functions. It can be outfitted with a combo grenade launcher and shotgun. And the enlarged magazines can hold up to 50 rounds each.

It has three firing stances, single shot, triple shot and full automatic. At full automatic it shoots 450 rounds a minute. This bad boy uses the same ammo as the Desert Eagle only a few sizes bigger." She grinned as Dan had a look on his face that said, I know what I want for Christmas.

Giving him a special formfitting case Dan put the rifle in it and added it to the small arsenal in the shopping cart, while looking slightly guiltily at his wife. Emma was obviously a bit embarrassed at the way he was walking around in the vault.

Gabrielle noticed it and mentioned to Emma, "You know his behaviour is much better than most who come down here for the first time. They usually just run towards the rocket launchers and try to put one of those in their cart, until we tell them those are not included in the, pick what you want rule."

At this Dan let out a chuckle and followed Aurora towards the left side of the vault, the ammunition department. Aurora stopped beside a pile of crates and said, "First stop ammo belt". She gave him a belt and a heavy looking Velcro covered vest. She continued saying, "This will hold all your ammo. The gun holster goes on the belt on your right hip. Pistol ammo on your left hip".

She gave him three black canvass pouches each holding two cartridges and one spare cartridge which he put in the gun, after making sure the safety was on. She gave the same to Emma with a simple black belt.

They moved a few rows further until they stopped by a sign saying 'hellfire rounds'. "These" said Aurora, "are the rifle rounds. We call them hellfire rounds, because they are hollow and filled with a very volatile mixture of napalm and nitro glycerine. They are perfectly safe to handle because they are charmed to only be armed once they have been fired. So you could just drop them on the ground and start jumping on them without any danger."

She gave Dan six pouches which each held one magazine, and said. "Four on your abdomen and two on the back of the belt." She added one spare magazine, and Dan put it in the case next to the Rifle.

They moved to the last row against the back of the vault beneath a sign that said, 'grenades'. Gabrielle picked up two kinds of grenades. She held up a small gray canister of about 4 by 1.5 inches and said. "These are smoke grenades." Holding up the other one she said, "These are improved normal grenades they will kill almost everything in a 20-foot radius". She handed Dan two pouches, one with 4 smoke grenades and one with 4 normal ones. She added, "These go on your chest above the ammo."

They turned around and left for the exit when Dan looked at the loaded cart and asked, "How are we supposed to take all this to our room?"

Aurora laughed and simply said, "In the cart. You can leave it outside the door of your room and someone will bring it back here."

Going through the same procedure, with the keypads and retina scanners they left the vault and returned to the elevator which took them to level 4. When they stepped out of the elevator they found themselves in a long hallway with red carpet and dark wooden panelling on the walls. They walked through the hall until they reached a door with the number 418 on a golden sign.

There they parted and Gabrielle handed Dan two identical keys and said, "This is your room for as long as you want to stay. I suggest you get settled for the night. If you decide to stay we will send a team with you to your house to collect what you need from there.

In the room there is large weapon safe behind the door. Everything except your uniform and sidearm are to be stored in there when you are not using them. We will come and get you when it is time for dinner, that's in about 2 hours. Afterwards we'll give you the grand tour." They said their goodbye's and left.

When Dan and Emma entered the suite they saw a large sitting room in the same colour theme as the hallway. With a large dark brown suede couch and several comfortable looking armchairs' gathered around a low table on one side and a dinner table with six padded chairs around it in the other corner.

Like Gabrielle said there was a large steel door behind the door to the hallway. Dan used one of the keys on the door and found that it fit, he opened the door and found a cupboard with several shelves and an open space with two metal hooks which he assumed were supposed to hold the rifle. Storing everything away he turned around and saw Emma had carefully laid their daughter on the couch. He had been surprised that she had slept most of the day and barely noticed anything of the commotion.

Taking a look in one of the other two doors, he found a bedroom with a bed large enough for two people on the left side and a walk in closet on the far right side. He opened the other door and saw a master bedroom with a king sized bed on the right side and a cradle on the other end. On the left before the cradle was another walk in wardrobe. He called Emma and showed her the room, Emma put Hermione in the cradle and she just continued sleeping with one thumb in her mouth.

Dan opened the door on the far side of the room and found a large bathroom. It had a shower cabin, a very large bathtub, toilet, double sink and a large mirror with a vanity underneath.

Turning to his wife Dan gave her a kiss and said, "I think I could get used to this."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and The Shadow Legion.

Chapter 4.

2nd of November at dawn on an island before the coast of Scotland.

Dan Granger still couldn't believe what he was about to do. He lay on his stomach, beside a squad of legionnaires, equipped with large sniper rifles, and was waiting for the sign to attack. While they waited, Dan remembered how he had gotten into this situation.

After he and Emma had gotten the grand tour last night, Emma had left for their room to put Hermione in bed. Meanwhile Aurora and Gabrielle had led him to a large room that looked a lot like a movie theatre. With rows and rows of chairs on ever increasing levels, and a large movie screen on the opposite side of the chairs. The screen was currently showing a map of the British Isles. Dan estimated that the room could hold at least 1000 people but currently there were about 250 in the room.

When they entered all heads turned to them and they walked onto the stage that was set up before the screen. Gabrielle walked towards a microphone and spoke up, "Good evening everyone. You have been gathered her for the mission briefing of Operation Downfall. But first I would like to introduce you to Captain Daniel R. Granger, of her Majesty's Royal Marine Corps. He is the one that killed Peter Pettigrew today and in doing so saved the life of Alastor Moody."

At this they all gave him a round applause before Gabrielle continued, "I regret to inform you that Alastor has lost the lower half of his left leg. He is still in the healers care and they are fitting him for a prosthetic as we speak. But he will be out of active duty for the remainder of this war.

The Queen has given us 3 days to execute Operation Downfall; we are to do as much damage to Voldemort's forces as we possibly can. At this moment a joint taskforce of Auror's, members of the Order of the Phoenix and goblin warriors, are taking down any known Death Eaters they can find. Their orders are simple, shoot first and arrest the survivors." The whole room chuckled at that comment and Gabrielle stepped down from the podium to let Aurora continue were she left off.

"We have been given a different assignment. As you all know Voldemort's army contains large numbers of giants and trolls, our job is to neutralise the giants as a faction. The Queen has given orders to evict those who surrender to the giant preserve on the mainland and to kill all who resist. So in all likely hood we are going to commit a genocide on their population. Every known giant tribe has joint Voldemort's cause, and they will not go down without a fight.

There are 3 known bases from which the giants operate and we are going to take them all out simultaneously. Taskforce 1 will come with Gabrielle and me. We will take out their main base here." She looked at the map behind her and pointed towards a small island on the northern coast of Scotland.

"Taskforce 2 will go with Remus Lupin and take out the base in the hills between Edinburg and Dumfries." She again pointed at the map. Before continuing, "Taskforce 3 will go with Sirius Black and take out the base in Wales.

If everything goes as planned, tomorrow evening the giants will be forever removed from the clutches of Voldemort. But remember only kill those who resist. Men, women and children who surrender will be spared and relocated.

Taskforce 2 and 3 will each receive the full air support of a squadron of apache helicopters. While taskforce 1 will have artillery support from 2 destroyers of the Royal Navy that are patrolling the area. We are also expecting large numbers of Death Eaters who might have taken refuge with the giants. Any Death Eaters are to be killed on sight."

After this Aurora stepped down from the podium and Gabrielle took her place again. "If there are no more questions, please report to your squad leaders for further details."

When Gabrielle left the podium she saw the shocked look on the face of Dan, and asked, "What's wrong?"

The only reply he could muster was a whispered, "Giants?"

Gabrielle put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and said "Don't worry, you will be in our taskforce and will be with the snipers on over watch. All you have to do is watch, though if you are up to it we would welcome any help you could provide. They are pretty hard to miss so any shot you take will most likely hit some part of them."

When he heard he would not be required to fight them head on, he was relieved and asked, "How big are they?"

"Between 22 and 26 feet." Aurora answered him. "But the hellfire rounds are quit effective against them since they explode after impact. We are expecting a presence of between a hundred and fifty and two hundred giants in the camp, and an unknown number of Death Eaters.

The artillery should clear out most of the Death Eaters with shrapnel grenades. The giant's skin however makes shrapnel largely ineffective against them, so they require a more personal approach. Gabrielle and I will take them head on, while the Legionnaires stay out of the melee and take them out from a distance. Unless you have a certain set of skills going toe to toe with a giant is practically suicide."

Adding a final warning Gabrielle said, "Just remember to only shoot at the giants. There will be a few surprises for you tomorrow and if you happen to see a pair of dragons, they are on our side. So DON'T shoot anything but the giants."

Afterwards Gabrielle went away to brief their taskforce and Aurora led Dan towards an elevator. They went to level 2 and Aurora led him into a large room that was outfitted like a shooting range.

"I believe it would be useful for you to get to know the weapons you will be using tomorrow." Pointing towards one of the desk-like obstacles before a firing post, which held a standard version of the rifle, he had picked a couple of hours ago. She continued, "I arranged for some normal ammo because the hellfire rounds are too dangerous to be fired indoors. So go ahead and give it a try."

He walked towards the desk and picked up the rifle after putting some earplugs in. Picking up the magazine he loaded the rifle and took aim at the target dummy which was set up about 150 feet away. Setting the weapon on single shot he pulled the trigger. He was surprised that there was almost no recoil and no sound, from the large weapon. When he looked at the target he saw that he had quit literally, removed its head.

"Nice aim," commented Aurora. She let him try out the various stances of the rifle before telling him to put it aside and draw his handgun. She pushed a button and the badly damaged dummy was replaced by a new one. "Try to aim for the joints of the dummy, that's where the gun is most effective".

Aiming down the iron sights on his gun, Dan took a shooting stance and aimed for the right shoulder joint. Squeezing the trigger there was a silent 'plop' and he watched in awe as the right arm was forcibly removed from the dummy. Laughing as Dan looked between the gun in his hand and the arm of the dummy Aurora told him, "Like I said, this gun will stop almost everything."

She watched as Dan emptied his clip at the dummy, before saying, "I suggest we call it a night. We strike tomorrow at dawn so we leave her at 06:15." Walking him back to his room she said goodnight and left.

They had left this morning by means of something called a portkey. They had left the base and walked towards a nearby forest about 2 miles away. Once they were there, each squad was given a piece of rope and once every member of the squad touched the rope, they vanished.

Looking rather anxious Dan eyed the disappearing groups until Gabrielle gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw that both women wore the same armour as yesterday, except for the capes which they had left behind. Gabrielle offered him the end of another piece of rope, which was already held by Aurora. He hesitated a moment before reaching out and grabbing the rope. There was a sharp pull behind his navel and suddenly he found himself spinning wildly through the air before landing flat on his face.

Standing up he looked around and saw that they had landed on a short stretch of beach. The various squads of legionnaires were already moving inwards towards a small formation of jagged hills. Aurora signalled to a group that was carrying large sniper rifles, and they immediately moved towards them.

Gabrielle introduced the squad leader and said, "This is Anderson, he is our second in command, you will join his squad today. Just stick with his group and you should be okay. They will be on over watch and provide sniper support from the hill tops".

Shaking hands Dan wished the two women good luck before following Anderson towards the hill tops. When they arrived on their position, Anderson handed Dan his binoculars and told him to take a look at the valley before them.

Putting them to his eyes he immediately saw they were set on thermal vision. Looking towards the valley below them Dan had to take a second look as he saw gigantic shapes moving over the valley floor and many more laying around large burned out campfires. Between the large shapes he could see dozens upon dozens of humans. A few were walking around but most were lying around their own fires.

He started counting and came to a total of 189 giants and perhaps 250 humans. He made a quick calculation and realised that just the humans whom he assumed were Death Eaters outnumbered their taskforce almost 4 to 1. Add the giants and they were vastly outnumbered.

Looking at Anderson besides him he asked, "How on earth are we supposed to destroy that army. They outnumber us 6 to 1. I know Gabrielle said you were outnumbered, but I didn't think it would be by such numbers".

Anderson pointed toward a large campfire that was still burning. "You see that large fire over there, seated around it are five giants. The one in the middle, with the chain of skulls around his neck is the Gurg, their leader. The rest are the leaders of smaller tribes. We take the Gurg out first and the remaining four will start fighting amongst themselves to determine who the next Gurg will be. With a bit of luck, the various tribes gathered here will turn on each other when we kill their leader."

Dan was almost afraid to ask but did it anyways, "And what happens if we aren't lucky and the giants decide to fight us instead of each other?"

To his amazement Anderson grinned at him and replied, "In that case the ladies will have to intervene with some violence of their own.

Our goal is to take out as many of the giants as we can, from here. There are 3 other sniper squads, covering each side of the valley. The remaining 3 squads will focus on taking out the Death Eaters."

Looking at his watch Anderson saw it was 06:55. The bombardment would begin at 07:00. Turning towards his men Anderson said, "Okay it will start in 5 minutes. When I give the signal you all take aim at the Gurg. When he is out focus on taking down as many of the other giants as you can. The destroyers will fire 15 salvos so when the last one hits the ground, our ground teams will move in. From that point on try to keep the giants away from the ground teams because they can inflict some serious casualties."

Turning back to Dan, Anderson added, "I suggest you just watch for a few minutes to see what happens and only shoot at giants that are away from our guys. If you use the thermal function on your scope you will see that our people are blue and the bad guys are red. Try to hit as many red guys as you can."

Dan looked at his watch and saw that is was 06:59, it would begin any moment now.

On the valley floor Gabrielle and Aurora sat side by side on a fallen tree and were discussing whether or not it would be necessary to go to 'full dragon mode', when a legionnaire approached them. He said "My ladies its 06:59, the destroyers can start firing at any moment now". Nodding her head Gabrielle thanked him and he returned to his squad.

Aurora whispered "I have some pent up rage to work off since our conversation with Ragnok yesterday. So I hope those idiots give me a reason to kick their asses all the way down to hell."

Chuckling quietly Gabrielle gave her a deep kiss until they could hear the beep from a watch nearby. It was 07:00. All hell was about to break loose.

On the hill top Dan could suddenly hear the whisper of falling artillery shells as 12, 113 mm high explosive, shrapnel grenades, landed between the sleeping figures on the valley floor. 5 of them landed directly on a giant and the rest scattered amongst the occupant of the valley.

Besides him Dan could hear Anderson yell, "NOW. Give them hell." Dan heard 10 loud bangs as the men all fired on the Gurg. Watching him through his scope Dan saw the torso and head of the Gurg disappear behind a flash of explosions, when ten .75 calibre hellfire rounds hit him. When the explosions disappeared the only thing that remained of the 26 feet tall brute was a couple of legs and a torn apart torso. His arms had been ripped off and his head was just gone.

Dan watched in amazement as he saw one volley of artillery shells after the other hit the panicking army in the valley below them. All the while the men next to him kept firing and one giant after another fell down. Most were missing their heads or arms. Others suddenly had large holes in their chests and still others just disappeared in a cloud of blood and flying entrails when they took a direct hit from an artillery shell. When the bombardment ceased Dan estimated that perhaps 80 to 90 giants lay dead on the valley floor and almost a hundred Death Eaters had been torn apart by artillery fire.

Next to him Anderson spoke up again. "Okay men the giants didn't turn on each other as much as we hoped. Try to keep them away from the woods, that's were our guys are hiding."

Dan returned the scope to his eye and he saw dozens of black robed men and woman make their way towards the forest. When suddenly there was a series of small explosions as the Death Eaters were torn apart by rifle fire. Now Dan realised why Aurora had said the hellfire rounds were too dangerous to be fired indoors.

He watched as the Death Eaters simply vanished in clouds of blood and little pieces of meat and bone. When most of the humans were either dead or nearly dead he suddenly saw two black figures sprinting from between the trees and starting to cut themselves a bloody path through the remaining Death Eaters.

Back on the valley floor, Aurora and Gabrielle had awaited the end of the bombardment before they started giving orders. Aurora spoke through her earpiece and thanked the crew on the destroyers for their good work. While Gabrielle spoke to the squads besides them and said. "Okay focus your fire on the Death Eaters. Once they are all down, pull back towards the hill tops and join up with the sniper squads. We will handle the giants". The men saluted and formed firing lines when the first Death Eaters were within 100 feet they opened fire.

They watched as the dozens of black robed and masked men and woman were torn apart by rifle fire. When a bullet hit home it tore a hole through the skin and exploded when it entered the body. Large chunks of burned flesh flew through the air. The Death Eaters were consumed in what appeared to them as a cloud of boiling blood and burning meat. The napalm created a wall of burning flesh on the ground before the forest. And soon the Death Eaters were running for their lives. Perhaps 30 remained alive at that point and Gabrielle ordered the men to cease fire.

The remaining Death Eaters were trapped between an invisible enemy in the forest and the fighting giants. The giants had decided that they would rather fought an enemy they could see, so they finally turned on each other. Large knives were drawn and heavy spiked clubs were swung through the air as the 4 or 5 different tribes tried to destroy each other.

Aurora grinned at her partner and asked sweetly, "Are you ready to have some fun love? Let's see who can send the most of those buggers to the next world." They shared a final kiss before they donned their masks. Drawing both their swords they stormed out of the woods.

They ran straight through the still burning grass that was covered in blood and torn of limbs. Before the Death Eaters realised that they finally had an enemy they could see, 3 had already lost their heads and 2 others were cut in half.

Carving a bloody path through the terrified Death Eaters, they hacked left and right removing heads and arms. Some were cut open so their organs piled out before their eyes, and others were cut clean through before they even noticed it. All the while the two women kept dodging the dozens of killing curses and other dark spells that were sent at them from every angle. Not a single spell managed to hit them but within seconds they were covered in blood and little pieces of flesh.

When only one Death Eater was left Standing, he dropped his wand to the ground and threw himself on his knees screaming "I surrender." When the two women didn't lower their swords he yelled out, "What kind of demons are you?"

Gabrielle said "We are vengeance..." and stabbed him through his stomach.

"...we are death." Continued Aurora before slicing of his head.

Cleaning their swords on the robes of the last Death Eater they sheathed them again before walking towards the still fighting giants. When they were about 50 meters away from the clutch of fighting giants they saw that maybe 60 or 70 were still standing. Most wore the colour of the dead Gurg but about 12 wore other colours.

Most were trading blows with large clubs or tree trunks. Some were wielding immense swords and were hacking away at each other. They seemed to make no distinction between age or gender as they all tried to kill each other.

They removed their masks and Aurora took a small stone marble from a pouch at her belt. She held it against her throat, and when she spoke her voice thundered throughout the valley. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" The giants immediately stopped trying to kill each other and turned towards the direction were the voice came from.

Before they could do more than blink Aurora continued speaking. "You are the last of your kind; the other giant camps have all been destroyed last night. Is this how you want the last of your race to die? Fighting each other, about who gets to rule the rest. If you surrender now, your lives will be spared, and you will be relocated to the giant preserve on the mainland. If you wish to keep fighting, then all of you will die today."

When she was done speaking the giants started to shout between each other until suddenly one of them threw a tree towards the two women. They simply jumped over it and landed softly on both feet. "I'll take that as a no." Aurora replied casually when the entire group of giants came storming at them.

Putting the marble back in her pouch she smiled at her partner and said "Shall we do the dragon dance my love?" Receiving a similar vicious smile from her partner they turned towards the wall of approaching giants.

What happened next would be forever burned into Dan's memory. He had watched in amazement as he saw Aurora speak to the giants without a single trace of fear in her voice. They stood stock-still and Dan was sure they were about to be trampled by the giants when they suddenly moved. Their forms started to shimmer, like Sirius's had done, when he transformed from dog to man.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them transform in to two enormous majestic dragons. Both were roughly 80 feet from head to tail, with large translucent wings. They had four massive paws with ivory claws that extended more than two feet outwards. One was black and the other was silver, but both looked equally deadly.

They turned towards the, now hesitating giants, and opened their mouths. Two streams of fire, shot out towards the giants. The black dragon unleashed red fire and the silver shot blue flames. Both jets of fire incinerated 3 giants before the rest scattered and ran at them from all angles. Their plan was obvious, they wanted to surround them and beat them to death. However the execution of that plan fell short when the dragons jumped up and landed behind a group of 7 giants.

Before the giants could turn around the dragons tore them apart with their claws and turned two of them to ashes with a jet of blue fire. This same tactic repeated itself several times. The giants stormed towards the dragons, who simply jumped up and landed behind them to tear them apart. By this time the valley was drenched in blood and the large carcasses of the giants were scattered everywhere, none of which was still in one piece.

The final group of 8 giants had formed a semi-circle covering all sides. They slowly retreated towards the woods, trying to stay out of the reach of the dragon's claws and evading their fire.

When they had nearly reached their destination, the silver dragon landed right between them and the trees. She shot a blast of fire at the giants and turned two of them into living torches. When the rest were distracted trying to put out the fire, the black dragon swooped down and grabbed one of the giants in her claws. Flying up again she tore the screaming creature apart, causing a rain of blood and entrails, and threw the pieces at his still living kin.

The remaining five giants finally lost all sense of reason and scattered. The silver dragon shot back in the sky and tore two of them apart while burning a third. Meanwhile the black dragon landed between the two remaining giants. She hit one of them in the gut with her tail, knocking him of his feet, while she grabbed the second between her jaws. Clamping them shut she cut the giant in half. Spiting the piece of flesh out of her mouth she turned towards the last giant. He was just starting to rise again when she turned.

Letting loose a roar that caused the stones in the valley to crack, she pounced on him. The other dragon did the same from the other side. The black one got his torso between her jaws, while the silver had the giant's legs between her teeth. With a twist of their necks they tore him apart with a snap that chilled the marrow in Dan's bones.

Having watched the entire massacre from only half a mile away, Dan turned around and lost his breakfast in a nearby bush. The 'giant genocide' had lasted only 10 minutes. It was 07:45, less than an hour ago the valley had been swarmed with living beings, but now... The only thing you could see was blood and corpses, there were large patches of blackened grass where the dragon's fire had consumed the giants.

In the middle of the valley, a lake of blood was starting to form while the dragons used their fire to cleanse the valley. They burned all the corpses and left behind a dead and burning place of desolation.

A hand holding some paper towels appeared in Dan's line of sight and he accepted them gratefully. Standing back up he wiped his mouth and turned to face Anderson and his men. He felt a little less shame, when he saw that several of Andersons men had also lost their breakfast and the rest were white faced and looked like they were about to faint.

Taking a deep breath Anderson said. "I've seen them transform in battle before, but never have I had to witness something like this. Now I know why the wizarding world refers to them as Death's Angels." Shaking his head, Anderson turned around and led his squad back down from the hill. "Come, we'll return to the beach they will join us there." Taking a last look at the burning valley behind him, Dan swallowed hard and followed Anderson back to the beach.

Down in the valley the two dragons jumped into the sky and also headed towards the beach. Flying over the beach, they saw their men had already begun to gather there. Turning downwards they dove into the ocean and cleansed themselves of the blood and gore that covered them. Leaving behind a large red patch of water, they swam the few hundred meters back to shore. When they were a few meters from the beach they shifted back in their human forms and cleaned those also.

Stepping out of the water they wrung their long wet hair and let it fall over their shoulders to let it dry. Slowly approaching a nervous Dan, Gabrielle spoke to him. "You have nothing to fear from us Dan. I told you yesterday that there would be surprises and I want you to know we are not just a couple of ruthless butchers."

Aurora spoke up next, "We keep the balance in this world, the only reason the magical world has not yet tried to take over the normal world. Is because they know we will stop them. But once in awhile they need to be reminded of what we are capable of.

It is an ugly affair but you need to remember, those we killed today, would have done far worse to anyone they could get their hands on, if they had the chance. They have killed and raped without reason for years and orchestrated one bloodbath after another. The Death Eaters are responsible for thousands of deaths all over Europe. And the only way to defeat them is to kill them."

At this point Gabrielle took over again and said, "The giants had become too much of a threat. They were raiding villages and small settlements, so they had to be removed. I know our methods are bloody, but we have tried to talk to the giants. We sent 5 legionnaires to talk to them, on neutral ground, and offer our help in relocating them to a place where they could live in peace. There they would have much more space to live and plenty of food for them.

The only answer we received were the severed heads and mangled bodies of our men, they were sent by portkey to the street before Buckingham Palace. Two days later all tribes declared their allegiance to Voldemort."

Letting everything sink in, Dan was quiet for a few minutes until Aurora said to him, "I suggest we return to HQ. Once there you should join up with Emma and talk to her about all you have seen on this island. If you want to, you can join us in a few hours and you and Emma can ask us anything you might want to know."

Gabrielle made a round by all squads to see if there were any casualties or injuries. Luckily there were no fatality's and only a few minor injuries. The worst injury was a legionnaire who was hit on his upper arm by a slicing hex and lost a chunk of flesh. There were a few close calls by bludgeoning curses but their uniforms had protected them. Turns out, Kevlar is a great force absorber.

Giving the order to return to HQ Gabrielle took out the same piece of rope as they had used to get to the island. Putting a knot into it she held it between her hands and spoke, "Home". The rope flashed blue and vibrated lightly before returning to its original state. Holding on to one end she passed the other to Aurora and Dan. When Dan grabbed it he felt the same sharp pull behind his navel and suddenly he found himself spinning trough the air again. When the spinning stopped Dan once again found himself lying flat on his face, this time on the cold forest floor from which they had left this morning.

Walking the two miles back to base Dan was thinking about everything he had seen and heard since they left this morning. It was 08:15, in a little over 2 hours his view of the world had changed forever. He had seen things he wished he hadn't, but he knew they were necessary. He was confused over what he had to do next. He knew what he wanted to do but was unsure if it was the right thing to do.

When they were half way back to the castle, he suddenly felt as if he stepped through a cold waterfall. Seeing him shiver Gabrielle caught up to him and said, "We just past into the reach of the wards around the castle. Anyone who is not allowed entrance would not have been able to cross through those wards." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Entering through the immense double doors of the castle most of the legionnaires left for the stairway that would lead them down towards the infirmary and the barracks. A few went towards a mess hall at the other side of the castle and Gabrielle, Aurora and Dan walked towards the elevator.

Entering the elevator Dan pushed on the button with the number 4 and Gabrielle hit the number 5. When the doors opened Dan prepared to walk out before Gabrielle spoke up, "When you want to talk you are welcome to join us in our private quarters. The entire fifth floor is ours, but when you leave the elevator go to the first door on your right, that's our sitting room." She nodded to him and the elevator doors closed between them.

Dan turned around and headed for his and Emma's room. Opening the door he saw that the sitting room was empty, so he went to the master bedroom. Opening the door he saw Emma lying in bed with little Hermione besides her, they were both fast asleep. Walking silently towards the bathroom he decided to take a long bath and think about everything he had seen that morning.

About half an hour later Emma slowly woke up and felt a little foot kick her in her stomach. Opening her eyes she saw that Hermione had woke up and was obviously trying to wake her and get some attention from her mother. Now that she was awake she could hear a few taps running in the bathroom.

She put on a bathrobe and picked up her daughter before going to the bathroom to change her. When she opened the door she saw Dan lying in the bathtub with his eyes closed, and a look of deep concentration on his face. "What's wrong dear, did anything go wrong during the mission?"

Looking up with a jolt Dan relaxed again after seeing it was his wife and daughter. "O hey sweetie I didn't know you were awake; I didn't wake you did I?"

"No you didn't, she did," Emma replied to him, shaking their daughter in her arms. Smiling at them Dan motioned for Emma to join him in the bath, which she did.

Undressing her daughter Emma handed her to Dan before disrobing herself. Entering the comfortably warm water she snuggled up to her husband and let her daughter lay on her chest. Just lying in the comfortable water for a few minutes Emma noticed her daughter had fallen back asleep.

"So," Emma began. "Why don't you tell me about the mission, was there a battle or something, did something go wrong"

Dan took a deep breath before saying, "There was no battle. It was a massacre." Knowing he needed to vent, Emma remained quiet and let him tell his tale. "We went to a small island off the northern coast of Scotland. There was a deep valley surrounded by hills and in the valley was a camp. There were hundreds of people down there, and almost two hundred giants."

At that Emma looked up in amazement, "You mean they're real?"

He nodded and said, "They are about 22 to 26 feet tall and very intimidating. We were outnumbered 6 to 1."

Emma gasped and asked, "How many did you lose?"

"None," came the whispered reply. "They never stood a chance against the Legionnaires. It started with an artillery barrage from two destroyers, which killed over a hundred of them. They started a sort of civil war amongst the giants by killing their leader. Which took care of them for a while.

In the meantime, the Legionnaires opened the attack on the Death Eaters and tore them apart with a wall of explosive rifle rounds. When there were only a few dozen left they suddenly stopped firing. Then Aurora and Gabrielle came storming out of the woods and started to literally hack them apart with their swords. When the last of them surrendered, they just executed him where he sat."

At this Emma looked at him with sudden fear in her eyes and whispered, "They did what?"

Dan nodded and softly continued his tale, "When the Death Eaters were all dead, they moved towards the still fighting giants. At this point only about 60 to 70 giants remained alive. They just walked towards them like they didn't have a care in the world and Aurora spoke to them. Her voice carried through the entire valley and she told them that if they surrendered they would be relocated to a giant preserve. The giants started to yell at each other until one of the giants threw a tree at them."

Looking slightly pale Emma was hugging her daughter for comfort, while Dan kept talking. "They just jumped over the tree and looked at each other. When they turned back to the giants, they suddenly started to shift just like Sirius Black did yesterday before he turned from dog to man."

"So they are animagi as well, what kind of animal did they become?" Emma asked aghast.

"It would appear so," Dan replied. "They turned into two enormous dragons."

Emma again looked amazed, before she asked, "What did they do?"

"They tore the giants apart," Dan replied grimly. "It was just like they said yesterday, they committed a genocide. The giants have been wiped out in that part. Now it is just a matter of waiting until the other taskforces return, and see what they did."

Laying in the warm water Emma let everything sink in before she said, "What do you intend to do? Are you going to accept their offer, or not?"

"That's what I was thinking about in here. I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. I think we should accept their offer to talk about it in private."

Holding Hermione in her right arm, Emma rose from the water and stepped out of the bathtub. Looking down at Dan she offered him her left hand and said, "Well then what are we waiting for?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion.

Chapter 5.

2nd of November, 10:00, Legion HQ.

Dan and Emma entered the elevator, with Emma once again carrying Hermione in her arms. Pushing the button for the fifth floor, Dan was surprised to see a little microphone appear when a small hatch opened next to the floor numbers. A rather metallic voice sounded within the elevator and said, "What is your business on the top floor?"

Quite shocked by the hostile tone of the voice Dan managed to say, "We have been invited to discuss some private matters with Aurora and Gabrielle."

The voice answered immediately, "Permission granted. The Ladies Emrys are expecting your visit you may continue to the second door on your right."

Flabbergasted Dan said, "But I was told to meet them in the first room on the right."

"The Ladies are currently occupying the second room so that is where you will meet them." With this said the elevator remained silent and started moving up. Dan looked at Emma and saw that she was just as amazed by the strange voice as he was.

When they arrived at the top floor, Dan and Emma quickly left the unnerving elevator and knocked on the second door on the right. Getting no reply Dan slowly opened the door and froze when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Opening the door entirely they could see that both Aurora and Gabrielle were dancing around each other, both were wielding 2 katana. They had finally removed their armour, and Dan hated to admit (with his wife next to him) that they were very shapely.

The room looked like a dojo with a large mat covering the entire floor. The walls held an impressive amount of weapons, from small daggers to massive two-headed battleaxes. The room was lit by torches so the light was only covering portions around the walls.

Both women were clad only in sport's bra's and spandex shorts. Dan could see they were both quite tall, and very muscular in a sexy kind of way. They were doing a fast but very graceful kind of dance, swirling around each other, missing their partner by mere fractions of an inch. Every other strike, both swords met in mid-air or on either side of them. When they moved into the light and showed their backs to them, both he and Emma gasped in shock.

Both women were covered in scars. Large patterns of criss-crossing ridges of scar tissue were covering both their backs. It looked like they had been whipped within an inch of their lives and the skin on Aurora's right side looked like it had suffered severe burns. Both of their left shoulders carried a tattoo but they were unable to see what it was.

Emma managed to stutter out, "What... what... what on earth happened to you?"

Stopping suddenly in mid strike, both Gabrielle and Aurora slowly turned around and faced their visitors. Dan and Emma saw that the left side of Gabrielle's face was disfigured by a large scar that ran from her forehead, over her left eye, down her chin and stopped halfway down her neck. They both had a similar long jagged scar on their lower stomach, like they were stabbed with something. Both women looked entirely calm but the atmosphere in the room told Dan they were surprised to see them.

"We're sorry you had to see that." Gabrielle said while both she and Aurora placed their swords on a wooden stand against a wall, and pulled a small necklace from their cleavage and put it on. The necklaces were made of fine gold chains. A pendant, about ¾ by ¾ of an inch, carved from a ruby and shaped like a heart hang from both chains. When the pendants touched their skin, it immediately turned fair and soft again, except for the tattoo's, those stayed.

Still looking shocked but now at the sudden disappearance of the scars Dan and Emma just stood in the door opening. Aurora walked towards a wall and took two kimonos from hooks on the wall. One was deep blue and covered in red roses, the other was blood red and covered in deep blue roses. Handing the blue one to Gabrielle she put on the red one herself.

They tied the ropes around their middle and Aurora said to them both, "Okay we realize that scene just raised a lot of questions. But I would suggest we move to the sitting room because you are look quite ridiculous standing there gaping like that." When she was done speaking and looked pointedly at both of them, they shut their mouths and followed her and Gabrielle towards the sitting room.

Entering the room, Dan and Emma saw it was a library as well as a sitting room. The room was about 10 by 10 meters, and the ceiling was almost 5 meters above them. The walls were covered in shelves dotted with many hundreds of books. Against the far wall was a large fireplace with several loveseats dotted around it. Aurora and Gabrielle sat down in one of the seats, and motioned for Dan and Emma to take the one opposite them.

When they had done so Gabrielle asked, "What is it you want to know first?"

Taking a deep breath Emma asked, "Who exactly are you, and what the hell happened to you?"

Aurora got a glazy look in her eyes as if she was seeing something incredibly far away, and seemed entirely lost in thought. Gabrielle put an arm around her partner and started her tale.

"Our story actually began, in the year 515, when we were born." Seeing their looks she smiled and added, "Yes we're 1466 years old, though luckily we do not look the part," she added with a smile. "Please save the questions for later for their will be quite a lot of surprises for you."

Continuing her tale, she said, "My father was a simple farmer, working on the lands in Wales, when he met Aurora's father for the first time. I was born only a few days earlier and my mother was dying from some unknown disease. So my father was sitting along the road outside our hut, with me in his arms and crying, when Aurora's father happened to be passing by. Merlin Emrys had always been a good man and when he saw my father sitting there with a baby in his hands he felt pity and asked what was wrong.

My father immediately recognised his liege lord and knelt before him begging him to help my mother. Following my father, Merlin entered our home and found my mother. The disease had spread too far though and there was nothing he could do but ease her pain.

Having just recently became a father and lost his wife in childbirth, Merlin knew how hard it would be for me to survive without my mother. Taking pity Merlin transported my family to his castle and gave me the protection of his daughter's nursemaid. She took care of me while my father sat next to my dying mother.

Late that night word came that my mother had died. My father almost went mad with grief and worry about how he was to raise me. For the night I had been laid in the same crib as Aurora. In the morning when my father came to take me and my mother's body back home, he saw us, laying in the crib and stopped. Quickly asking a servant to bring the lord of the house, he turned back towards the crib. When Merlin arrived he looked into the crib and stood frozen.

We were laying in the crib holding each other for dear life and we were both fast asleep. When my father tried to take me out of the crib he noticed that our hands were holding each other. Trying to pry my fingers loose he noticed he couldn't break our grip. When he tried to do it anyway, Merlin stopped him and said. "Let them sleep. I have to show you something."

When my father followed Merlin to his study, he showed him a parchment and on the parchment was written a prophecy. He said "This was given to me by an old friend who happened to be a seer." The words were as followed,

 _Born in blood and darkness deep,  
united by death but joint in sleep. _

_Those will become two warriors free,  
looking frail but mighty they be._

 _Forged in pain and darkest deed,  
they'll be reborn in dragon's heat. _

_Born as maids they will be known,  
As the guardians of King Arthurs Throne._

When my father heard these words he immediately knew why Merlin had stopped him from trying to separate us. He knew what Merlin had realised, we could be the ones the prophecy spoke of. My father asked him, "But how will we know for sure they are the ones that are foretold on this parchment?"

"Only time will tell" Merlin told him. And so it was, we were raised together, almost like sisters. We were taught in the arts of war and magic, for we were both witches. We were gifted, before our 15th birthdays we could beat any of her father's guards.

To the world we were just best friends. But we were much more than that, we grew closer every day. When we were 13 years old, we confessed our love to each other. We kept our relationship a secret, out of fear that we would be rejected, for in those times it was a crime punishable by death, to love someone of the same gender.

We had decided to tell our fathers on my 18th birthday, but they found out a week before that. Our relationship had become physical, when we were 16 years old. We knew a few of the servants had their suspicions but out of fear or loyalty they never told her father. No one knew we were physically involved as well, until Merlin stumbled into the wrong room one night. Our passion had always been gentle and secret in bed. But that night we felt a bit adventurous, and we ended up in a spare room next to Merlin's study.

When Merlin opened that door he found us in a position that left nothing to the imagination. At that moment he knew about the true nature of our relationship, and that it had been consummated. Fearing for our lives we hurried to hide our nakedness, and started mumbling excuses. But Merlin forestalled any comment by saying, "I have had my suspicions for years." We both looked at him in shock, when he added with a smile "I'm glad to know you have both found someone to love."

Being utterly dumfounded by that remark we looked at each other in hope and love. Seeing the look on our face he said, "Get dressed and meet me in my study, I have some things to tell you both."

When we got to the study he told us everything, about the prophecy and the reason for our training and why he had his suspicions about our relationship. My father joined us and we talked for many hours. We agreed to keep our relationship hidden from the outer world for fear of rejection.

A few years later, when we were 22, Merlin was summoned to King Arthurs court. Now knowing the full extent of the prophecy we begged to be allowed to join Merlin but he ordered us to remain. We wept together when he left alone and we were denied to fulfil what we thought was our destiny.

When he returned a few days later he was greatly worried. The king's nephew, Mordred had staked a claim to throne of England and raised an army of mercenaries in Ireland. He was to land in Wales less than 100 miles from Merlin's castle, within days. It was clear to all, Mordred's plan was to take out Arthurs strongest supporters first. Meaning us. We were all in grave danger.

Still being blessed with the recklessness of youth we once again begged Merlin if we could help. This time he relented, we were asked to lead patrols on the shores where Mordred's forces were expected to land. We did our duty and kept patrolling the shore until after about a week, we saw a fleet of ships approaching.

Thinking we were too clever to fall into any trap, we recklessly stayed behind while we sent our guards back to Merlin to report that Mordred had arrived. We hid behind the shorelines and attempted to sneak into his camp at night. We tried to collect any information we could find to impress our fathers and the king."

Having reached this point in the story Gabrielle stopped speaking for a while and walked away to get some drinks from a dresser. Asking the others what they wanted, she gave them each their order and sat back down on the loveseat. Feeling an arm being thrown around her she looked at her partner, and received a deep kiss filled with love and emotions. "I will continue the tale from her my love," Aurora whispered to her.

Looking at the couple across from them Dan and Emma also embraced and lovingly hugged their daughter. They were already amazed at everything they had just heard, and feared were the tale would lead.

Clearing her throat Aurora continued the story where Gabrielle had left off.

"When Mordred's forces had started to land and make camp, we started counting. His ships spread across the horizon and his army was massive. Over 30,000 men fought for him and more than 600 ships. King Arthur's army was larger, but it was spread out over the kingdom and required time to muster. Time that we did not have. My father had over 15,000 men at arms, the largest division of Arthurs army. But if Mordred marched on our castle we would stand alone and almost certainly be destroyed.

When we tried to sneak into his camp it did not take long before we were caught. We managed to kill almost a dozen but we were vastly outnumbered. It wasn't long before we were captured and brought before Mordred.

I had been to court with my father when Mordred was still welcome there, so he recognised me immediately. He smiled grimly and spoke, "So it would appear that Merlin's daughter has graced us with a visit."

At this his commanders started laughing, they thought my father would surrender if they threatened to kill me. Mordred knew better though; my father would never surrender. He spoke again, "No gentleman. Merlin will not surrender, so they are of no use to us. Give them to the men and tell them to enjoy Merlin's gift. Use them as you please but don't kill them, I'll do that myself."

At these words Emma gasped for breath as she realised what would come next.

Aurora held Gabrielle close to her as she was crying silently over what had happened more than fourteen centuries ago. Continuing her tale, she spoke again, "For five days we were raped by Mordred's men. They violated us day and night, and when we resisted we were whipped, beaten, burned and cut. On the fifth day the men suddenly left.

They were in the middle of one of their more painful escapades when a man stormed into the tent and said something to the man in charge of our torture. He stood up, drew his sword and stabbed Gabrielle in her abdomen, I saw the sword coming but was too weak to do anything.

When she lay there curled up and in severe pain, I found some strength in me and sprung up trying to take the sword from his hand and kill him, but it was no use. I was too weak, and before I had stood up completely he had dealt me a similar wound, and slashed her face in retaliation for my attempt. After he cleaned his sword in my hair, he followed his men out of the tent.

Having been broken in both body and mind, we crawled towards each other and huddled together. Trying to ignore our pain and the blood we sought peace in our love, and wanted to die. After what seemed to be days, but were most likely only a few minutes the flaps of the tent opened. We were half unconscious from pain, blood loss and lack of food and sleep, so all we heard was a voice. It said, 'Get Lord Merlin, they're in here.' At that we both fell into darkness, knowing that my father was here and we were safe.

Our guards had reached my father's castle and notified him of Mordred's arrival and our decision to remain behind to gather further information. Knowing our recklessness, my father feared we would be captured. Sending word to all corners of the kingdom, my father left with his army to try and save us.

When they reached the coast he found only the remains of a large camp with a few tents still standing. A few dozen men guarded the remains of the camp but fled on horseback when they saw my father's army approaching.

I later heard that my father almost lost his mind, when he saw our broken and bloodied body's, and thought we would surely die. My father was one of the greatest wizards who ever lived but he failed to save our body's. He was frightened and he lost all hope of ever having 'his little girls' back.

Remembering the prophecy, he found his final hope, he would call for the help of the dragons. Having saved the life of an ancient dragon in his younger years, the dragon had spoken to him. 'If you ever need my help just call for me and I will come to your aid.'

And now in his darkest hour, he called him. And he came, a giant dragon of black and silver with wings of ruby and sapphire. He was of the Elder race, those from which all others came. When he landed Merlin told him of his predicament, and the dragon sat still for a long time before he replied.

He told him of a ritual that would change us into something else, part human and part dragon. 'Give them my blood and they will live. They will be stronger than all others but it will come at a price, though what price I do not know.'

We were laid out on a table and the dragon poured his blood in all our wounds, when the first drops hit we awoke. The pain was worse than anything you could imagine, the dragon blood burned away our own blood. The potency of the blood of an elder dragon ensured our survival because it has immense healing properties, if your body can survive the shock.

The entire ritual lasted almost an hour as wound by wound we were restored to health. When the last scar had formed the elder dragon was very weak, for he had not mentioned to my father that this ritual would mean the death of the dragon. His blood held his power, and by giving us his blood he transferred his power to us.

When the last of our wounds where healed, we did not wake though. When my father asked why we would not wake, the dragon answered him. 'The transfer is not yet complete; their bodies are healed but their minds are damaged almost beyond repair. I will help them however I can, but for that to work we must be alone.'

Ordering his men to start searching for Mordred's army, my father was the last to leave the camp. Looking behind him at the top of the cliff he saw the dragon lay down his head between our bodies.

When all men had left, the dragon raised his head, and with a final breath of fire he transferred his soul to us. The cocoon of fire that engulfed us, had all the colours of the rainbow and was warm and comforting. When we woke up the dragon's body was engulfed in fire and slowly changing shape. We knew all that had happened as though we saw it with our own eyes and knew he traded his life for ours.

We felt a fire and rage inside of us, but knew that when we let it out everyone around us would die. When we rose from the table we found waiting for us two sets of armour, and four swords. They had been created by the last act of magic from the dragon. He had transformed his own body into armour for us so he could fulfil his promise to my father and keep us safe for all eternity.

We focused on finding my father and suddenly we were engulfed in blue fire. When the fire burned out we suddenly stood before my father and his army. Telling him all what had happened he sent us ahead to the castle to warn them that Mordred might be headed there.

However, when we arrived the mighty fortress was burning and every defender had been slain, including Gabrielle's father who had stayed behind. Knowing where we could find at least part of our vengeance, we let go of our anger. That was the first time we changed, we flew into the sky and headed towards the sea were Mordred's fleet still lay at anchor.

We flew over my father's army, and when he saw us, he knew it was us. Sending his army ahead towards the castle he turned his horse and sped after us.

When we reached the sea we turned towards the fleet, opened our mouths, and burned it to ashes. From the shore my father watched as we wrecked Mordred's fleet, burning thousands to their deaths. Thousands more drowned in the cold waters when the ships sank to the bottom. For over an hour my father watched our anger and he knew that the prophecy had come true. As was foretold, we were reborn, in dragon fire.

When the sea was covered with blood and smoking wreckage, we turned to shore and landed on the beach. We lay there on the cold sand and felt most of our anger had drained away, and we changed back to our human form. When my father saw us change he hurried towards us and noticed that our hair had changed. Mine had gone from dark brown to black with red and Gabrielle's had turned from blonde to silver and blue.

We sank to the ground and just wept for her father and all others who had been slain by Mordred's forces. We held each other until my father reached us and we spoke for a long while. He was grieved about what had happened to our home, but overjoyed that we had lived. When we had talked for hours we took my father's hands and left for the castle.

When we arrived the army was already there and had started burying the dead and extinguishing the fires in the castle. We personally buried Gabrielle's father. Gathering the men, we left 3000 soldiers behind before leaving with the rest to hunt down Mordred's army.

When we were on the road we received word from the king. He had gathered the armies of Potter, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, in addition to his own men. He was marching on Mordred with 35,000 men and only two days' march from Cardiff which was besieged by his forces. We were also about two days from Cardiff, and headed directly towards it.

Arthur reached Cardiff first and immediately prepared for the assault. Before he could give the order though, we arrived, a few hours before dark. We managed to convince Arthur to give the order to postpone the attack until dawn. In private we told him of what had happened and of our powers, but when we tried to use magic we found out than we no longer could. The price the dragon had told us about was the removal of our magic.

Arthur did believe us though and asked what we would do if given the chance. We told him our plan, we would enter the enemy camp alone and capture or kill Mordred. Asking how we planned to do that, we told him he would have to wait and see. He agreed, and ordered his army to dig a trench around the enemy camp to catch all those who managed to escape.

Walking out of the tent and riding towards the hills at dusk, we changed when we were out of sight from the camp. We left the horses at an old and abandoned mill.

Flying towards a nearby dragon nest we encountered a group of Common Welsh Green's. The largest and dominant male attacked us on sight, wanting to add us to his group of mate's. He was not even half our size, so long story short, we beat him and tore him apart. The rest accepted us as their leaders and followed us.

We managed to communicate with them to a certain point and told them our plan. We would use them to attack Mordred's camp. We would leave first and take out Mordred, and when we gave the signal they would swoop down and burn his camp to the ground."

Having reached this part of their story Aurora stopped talking and Gabrielle who had recovered from her grief took over again.

"We waited till midnight before we executed our plan. We led the dragons towards the camp and showed them who they had to attack and who they should avoid. After we were sure they understood they remained circling high above the camp. We flew silently towards Mordred's pavilion and changed midflight. We had been experimenting for a while when we were marching towards Cardiff, so we knew the extent of our abilities.

Dropping down about fifteen meters above ground we landed softly behind a tent a few rows behind Mordred's pavilion. Making our way towards the pavilion we slipped past all the guards and made ourselves an opening in the back. Slipping through we found Mordred sleeping. After knocking him out, we carefully bound and gagged him, before leaving the same way we entered.

We slipped towards a storage tent and found it empty. Once inside we 'flamed', for lack of a better word, towards our own camp and left Mordred in Merlin's hands.

Returning to the pavilion we let go of all our anger and grief over what had happened to us. The tent burned away around us and mercenaries came running towards us from all directions. We changed again and literally opened fire on them while the other dragons came swooping down, attacking the army from all directions, driving them towards us.

On the hills around us, and in the city, alarm horns were sounded, and all looked in amazement as the entire enemy army, was burned to death, by a seemingly, random dragon attack.

When dawn came, we left the camp and led the dragons back towards their camp, where we left them. We flew back down the hills, towards where we had left our horses and rode back towards the camp. Meeting up with Merlin we put a bag over Mordred's head and led him before the king. When we tried to enter king Arthur's pavilion, the guards stopped us, but were told by the king, to let us pass.

When we stood before the king, we bowed and forced Mordred to his knees, rising again I removed the sack from his head. All the people in the pavilion immediately pointed their swords at Mordred, before the king ordered them to stand down.

Arthur told Mordred that he had two choices, bow before him and spend the rest of his days in chains or refuse and loose his head. His only reply, was to spit in Arthurs face and said 'My soldiers have orders to attack even if I'm not there to lead them. Your forces will fall today uncle.'

Arthur calmly cleaned his face and ordered us to take Mordred outside to show him what we did last night. Hearing these word all eyes in the pavilion turned towards us as everyone had wondered what we had to do with what had happened in the dark of night.

Taking him outside he was shown the destruction of his camp and wept as he realised that all his dreams would never come to fruition. Arthur personally, took off Mordred's head for as he said, 'He who passes the sentence, should wield the sword.'

When all was said and done, Arthur asked us if we were willing to join his Knights of the Round Table. We could imagine no greater honour but we told him no. Because of what we were, we would never be accepted by the common people. Arthur knew of our love for each other, and accepted it. He offered us a compromise, we could become his private guard. The iron fists of the British monarchy. To serve and protect the people of Britain in his name and that of his family for as long as we would live.

A few months later we were married, in a small and secret ceremony. Only the two of us, the king and Merlin were present. It was a simple ceremony but King Arthur himself was the one to marry us, as part of his gratitude. Together they gave us these necklaces, Arthur had supplied the chains and ruby's, while Merlin had personally shaped them and put a spell on them. Whenever the ruby's touched our skin, the enchantment on the pendants would conceal our scars, even from our own eyes. Merlin knew how much we were suffering every time we saw the reminders of those five days of hell.

During the years that followed we formed a secret army, not unlike the current secret services employed by most muggle governments, that's how the wizarding public calls normal people. We trained them, led them and ensured their loyalty to Arthur and his heirs. Our way of fighting was different than that of the normal army, while most knights and nobles favoured the way of honour and chivalry. We fought a shadow war, our attacks were short, fast, and merciless. Soon we were known as The Shadow Legion, after legends of the Roman IX legion, that vanished in Britain. Liking the name, Arthur's son officially named our unit as such, when he ascended the throne.

We have protected Britain from any magical invasion until 1689 when the magical equivalent of the United Nations, the International Confederation of Wizards, accepted a new international law. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. This forced all magical people around the world to go into hiding. This also changed our role in the world. No longer would we protect the country from foreign enemy's, we would protect the muggles of Britain from those with magical powers who tried to harm them, because many magical's resented the law and rose in rebellion.

So ever since that day we have only recruited from amongst the muggle population of Britain. We use technology to fight magic, and are quite successful. Most of the magical civil wars in other countries have spread into the normal world, causing immense loss of life when innocents were caught in the cross fire. But here in Britain we have always managed to protect the muggle world from magic, until recently.

About ten years ago, a dark wizard rose to power, he called himself Lord Voldemort. He was a minor heir of a sideline of the house of Slytherin, so he thought he could name himself Lord. At first his actions were mainly focused on recruiting more sympathizers to his goals. And many of those years were spent abroad all around Europe. He recruited followers and spread his ideas that wizards were superior to muggles because they could use magic. Needles to say we were not amused by this, we paid him a visit and warned him about what would happen if he should continue his plans and innocent lives were lost in the process.

The next few years were spent in preparation by him, and in peace by us. We thought that we had scared him off because no more reports came about him, we were wrong. Five years ago he came back to Britain with only a few dozen followers. Since this kind of thing had happened before in the past, the Ministry of Magic, the government of magical Britain, sent its auror's, a kind of magical combination of a police force and an army, to arrest him.

They sent a hundred auror's and they were slaughtered. The next three years the Ministry managed to keep the Death Eaters away from the normal people. Until last year they attacked a train which was on the way from London to Liverpool.

We think their target was the family of the head of the DMLE, 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement', who were on that train. Over a hundred normal people were killed in the attack, and that authorised our involvement. Since then we have waged a war on the Death Eaters and done more damage than the Ministry has done in ten years.

The downside of our success is that it caused Voldemort to be joined by many of the darker sided magical houses, and many foreign recruits, willing to fight against, what they called, the muggle aggression. This caused the swelling of his numbers into the thousands. With many more dark creatures like werewolves, vampires, giants, trolls and Acromantula 'giant spiders the size of a car, at his command he had the numbers to overwhelm us in an organised battle.

So we have been hitting them from the shadows, focusing more on Voldemort's dark creatures and leaving the Death Eaters for the Ministry. The Ministry proved to be utterly useless in fighting the Death Eaters, for many of the Ministry's own personal are Voldemort sympathisers.

On the night of Halloween, Lord Voldemort acted on the information provided by one of his spies. He had reported about a prophecy that spoke of a possible threat to the Dark Lord. The prophecy in question is as followed,

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

Voldemort tried to remove this threat before it could become one and acted. He went after the boy, who he thought, would be his biggest threat. He killed the boy's parents and tried to kill the boy but the curse that was meant to kill him was repelled and fired back at him.

Since then Voldemort has been missing. We assume that he has somehow lost his corporeal form and fled this land as a kind of ghost. The boy he tried to kill is our adoptive son, who is currently being treated for his injury's by the Goblins of Gringotts."

With this, Gabrielle finished their tale and waited silently until Dan and Emma had processed everything they had said. It was close to noon before someone finally spoke up.

It was Dan, who said, "I think I understand now. This morning when I saw what you could do, and the massacre the two of you caused, I thought you were evil. But now I realise that everything you have ever done was to protect those who you love, the normal people, or muggles as you call them."

At this Emma nodded and said, "I agree. However, I am surprised, and worried that you would raise your son on a military base. I know I don't want to raise my daughter here. But if Dan accepts your offer that would be what happens."

Conversing quietly, Aurora and Gabrielle spoke for a few moments. Gabrielle spoke up again and said, "We are not going to raise our son here. He has inherited a manor on the Isle of Wight. Perhaps you could move to the island as well and you would be close enough to be under our protection. This would also give our son, someone we can trust, to play with."

At this extreme sign of trust shown to them, Emma and Dan excepted all offers. However, Dan added one question, "I couldn't help but notice you both had a tattoo on your left shoulder. They looked the same but I could not make out the exact shape, do they have a meaning?"

At this Aurora chuckled and said, "It's the mark of the legion. All of our members have the exact same one. You will receive one as well when you survive our training program."

After this Dan and Emma, who was still carrying Hermione, left for their room to continue talking about all they had heard. Auror and Gabrielle likewise left for their own room to take a shower and prepare for their meeting with the queen, later that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion.

Chapter 6.

2nd of November 16:00 Buckingham Palace London.

Minerva McGonagall was once again, walking towards the gates of Buckingham Palace. This time she paid more attention to her surroundings and before the guards could say a word she showed them her badge. She was immediately allowed in and one of the guards led her towards the same room in which she had her conversation yesterday with the Queen and Moody. Opening the door for her, the guard saluted and left after she had entered.

She had yet to receive word from Gringotts, so she was not surprised when she noticed that she was not the only one who was summoned. Seated around the table were Queen Elizabeth, Aurora and Gabrielle, Lord Ragnok, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the muggle prime minister.

Remus stood up and offered her the chair next to him, before sitting down again. The Queen was the first to speak up. "I have summoned you all here to discuss the progress and current results of Operation Downfall. I understand that the giant camps have been completely destroyed?" at this she looked towards Aurora and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle answered her and said, "That is indeed the case your Majesty. This morning they have all been wiped out. Aurora and I took the largest one with 7 squads of legionnaires, Sirius and Remus took the smaller ones with 9 squads each. We have confirmed kills on 508 giants and over 600 Death Eaters. We lost 21 legionnaires and have a few dozen wounded."

"Very good. Please deliver my condolences to the families of the fallen." The Queen answered her, before turning towards Lord Ragnok. "How goes the hunt with your forces my Lord?"

Ragnok tipped his head and answered her, "It goes as expected you Majesty. The word has spread amongst the Death Eaters that Voldemort has fallen. Many have abandoned the cause or returned to their own countries. We have killed around 200 and captured another 100. 47 auror's, 4 order members and 7 goblins have died on our side."

"Thank you my lord," the Queen replied. "I do not think many more Death Eaters will be caught or killed today or tomorrow. So I think it is safe to declare Operation Downfall a success. However, we need to inform the wizarding world as a whole that Voldemort is dead. I think the best way to do this is invite both the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore for an audience and order them to spread the news."

All agreed with this course of action but Minerva raised a question. "I do not believe Albus will answer to a summons, not even if it came from you. He has received word from one of his spies. He knows that Harry was taken from his aunt's doorstep, by two hooded women, who vanished in fire. His main focus for the moment will be to find Harry and bring him back to where he can control him."

"He can try," growled Aurora, "but I'll skin him alive if I find him anywhere near my son."

The room was silent for a moment until the Queen spoke up. "We can't kill Dumbledore, because he is the only one Voldemort ever feared. Voldemort does not know you two work for me and not for Dumbledore. So if Voldemort knows that Dumbledore is still out there, he will be more cautious. It will give us a few years extra to prepare for Voldemort's return. We can however discredit his name a bit." At this all faces turned towards her.

She continued saying, "I have an idea. If The Great Albus Dumbledore was summoned to appear before the Queen and refused to go, then what should the Queen do? Accept her defeat and let Dumbledore do as he pleases or should she sent someone, who could force him to attend the meeting. And in doing so humiliate him in front of the entire Great Hall at Hogwarts."

Everyone around the table started laughing as they realized who that someone would be. Aurora spoke up next and said while smiling viciously, "I won't hurt him too much, just enough to make an impression."

"Alright," the Queen spoke again, "I'll send a letter that will arrive at the beginning of dinner at Hogwarts telling Albus to report to the palace within 15 minutes to attend a meeting with me. If he comes that's fine, we'll just destroy his pride here. But if he doesn't than Minerva will send a message to Aurora who will come in and 'collect' him." There was another round of laughter and the Queen dismissed them all, thanking them for their time.

At the Ministry.

The Minister of Magic sat at her desk reading a report of the latest catastrophe caused by the Death Eaters, when suddenly a large eagle owl flew through her office window and landed on her desk. Thanking the owl, she opened the letter and saw that she had been summoned to Buckingham Palace for a meeting tonight at 19:00. Quickly writing a reply she gave it to the owl, who left immediately. She wrote a memo to her secretary to clear her schedule after 18:45.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts 18:45.

Minerva McGonagall sat next to Albus at the Head Table when she saw a very familiar eagle owl fly into the Great Hall. Knowing that the show was about to begin she laughed to herself, and thought, 'I wonder what the old fool will do'.

When the large owl had landed right on top of his steak. The headmaster lowered his fork and accepted the letter. Seeing the seal on the letter, Albus opened it hesitantly because he had a feeling what this would be about.

When the seal was broken he opened the letter and read.

" _To Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
You have been summoned to attend a meeting with her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. You are expected at Buckingham __Palace_ _at 19:00. Sincerely her Majesty Queen Elizabeth's, personal secretary."_

Minerva looked at Albus as he folded the letter again and put in his robes. She asked him, "What was it about?"

He answered, "It was a summons to appear before the Queen, but I can't just abandon the school, so I'll send her an apology after dinner." Minerva chuckled silently and used her badge to send a message, she couldn't wait till it was 19:00.

First year student William Arthur "Bill" Weasley sat at the table of Gryffindor in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, enjoying a big plate of mashed potatoes, carrots, and steak, when he heard the large bell of Hogwarts ring, it was 19:00. When the last ring sounded the entire Great Hall looked up as the large double doors were thrown open with massive force.

Just like everyone else, Bill looked towards the entry and saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. He could clearly see it was a woman, she was clad in a long, black silk, cape with a hood covering her head. She had two, leather wrapped metal hilts, protruding over her shoulders from beneath her cloak. Behind her the large doors closed again.

When she started walking towards the Head Table, Bill could see that beneath her cloak the woman was clad in black metal armour. When she was halfway past the student tables, Albus Dumbledore spoke up, his voice echoed through the hall.

"Who are you, and how dare you to enter this castle unauthorised. Don't you know who I am?" The woman stopped walking and seemed to think for a moment before she spoke.

Though she only seemed to whisper her soft voice also carried throughout the hall. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have failed to answer my mistresses summons. The Queen is not a patient woman old man. Will you please come with me?"

The entire hall was silent as a grave when everyone looked towards the headmaster, wondering why he had refused to answer a summons from the Queen. In the muggle world her power was limited but everyone knew that in the magical world her word was law and she had ways to ensure her laws were followed.

Swallowing almost inaudibly Dumbledore rose from his seat and answered the woman. "I can't just abandon the school which has been entrusted to me to speak with anyone, not even the Queen. I will visit her tomorrow after I have arranged for additional security for the school during my absence." Having explained his reasoning he considered the matter closed, and sat back down. When the woman didn't leave he added, "You can tell your mistress that I will visit her tomorrow. Now leave this school."

After a few seconds the woman spoke again, "So you will not come with me, until there is extra security for this school?" she asked.

"That is correct," came the headmasters reply.

The woman released the brooch that held her cloak and it vanished, as the entire hall stared in amazement. The woman was clad from head to toe in strange black metal armour. The hilt of two swords stuck out from beneath her long black hair. Her face was covered by a black mask with a grey skull with blood red eyes on it.

The students who sat closest to the woman leaned away from her as she seemed to emit an aura of danger. Only two people in the Great Hall knew what she was, but everyone had heard the legends. The Queen had sent one of her Angels and every one wondered how the confrontation would end.

Speaking again the woman said, "That can be easily arranged." Suddenly the woman spoke loudly and seemed to be speaking to the school itself. "Honoured Lady Hogwarts would you please tell Melody to guard this school in the headmaster's absence?"

To the amazement of everyone in the hall, a soft melodious voice came from the walls itself. "Of course, my lady, she will patrol the grounds."

The entire hall was wondering two things, who the hell was Melody, and did the castle itself just speak to them. Albus was deeply troubled, he did not know this Melody, but he knew that the castle was sentient. He also knew that each of the founders had left something to help the school.

Gryffindor had left the Sorting Hat. Ravenclaw had left Fawkes, who contrary to popular believe did not belong to him, but to the school. Hufflepuff had left the House-elves to care for the castle. And rumour had it, that Slytherin had left a guardian in the school but no-one knew what or where this guardian was.

Dumbledore stood up again and said, "I'm afraid I do not know this 'Melody' so I can't leave on the word that she will guard the school, when I do not know if she is capable of it."

The woman laughed softly and answered, "I thought you would say that, so I brought some extra security, with which you ARE familiar." She snapped her fingers, and the doors opened again. Fifty heavily armed soldiers entered the hall, all wearing grey camouflage uniforms and black metal masks, with a white skull.

"These men and women, are Legionnaires, I suppose you all know who they are, if not I'm sure your teachers will tell you. They will guard this school with their lives, and trust me. Not a single Death Eater, will show their cowardly face when they know the Legion is here!"

Dumbledore wisely admitted his defeat and said, "I'll come with you." He walked around the head table and approached the woman. She grasped his arm, summoned her cloak and left a shocked Great Hall behind, when both she and the headmaster disappeared in a gust of blue flames.

It took almost a minute before everyone started shouting to each other about what they had seen. Nobody saw the small smile on the face of Minerva McGonagall who knew exactly how unpleasant the evening would be for the old meddler.

Meanwhile at Buckingham palace.

Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, was waiting in the hall before the throne room, until she was allowed to enter. The door was opened and a tall woman, wearing a black silk cape and hood, motioned for her to enter and said, "The Queen will see you now." Her voice was soft and strangely quite musical.

When Millicent entered the throne room she saw the queen sitting on the throne on a raised platform. She motioned for her to approach and after Millicent made a deep bow she motioned toward a chair on the left side before the platform. The hooded woman followed Millicent and after she was seated took up a position on the left side of the Queen.

When Millicent was seated the queen spoke and said, "We have to wait for one other person to join us but I'm afraid he has been rather uncooperative, so I was forced to send someone to retrieve him."

After about 5 minutes there was a flash of blue fire and two people appeared, one Millicent immediately recognised as Albus Dumbledore. However, she was surprised to see a second hooded and cloaked woman, standing behind Dumbledore holding his arm firmly in her right, armoured, hand.

"Ah Headmaster Dumbledore, how good of you to join us this evening," the Queen spoke in a mocking tone. The look Albus received from Millicent was less than sympathetic because she had a very good idea why Albus had been unwilling to come. Unlike him she knew exactly what the relationship between the Potters and the Queen was because, as Minister of Magic and an agent of the MSS, she was one of the few outsiders privy to that information.

The woman behind him forced Albus to his knees, before walking towards the throne, were she took up a similar position as the first woman on the other side of the throne.

Seemingly very uneasy Dumbledore remained in his kneeling position, looked at the Queen and asked. "Why have I been summoned here, your Majesty?"

The answer came as sharp as the sword that had threatened to cut his throat. "You know exactly why you are her Dumbledore. Two days ago, on the night of Halloween, there was an attack in Godric's Hollow. During that attack two people lost their lives, James and Lily Potter were murdered by Voldemort. I have heard rumours that Voldemort has not been seen since. So I want to know two things from you. First, where is Voldemort and second where is the son of Lily and James?"

Swallowing audibly, Dumbledore looked at his knees and answered, "I don't know your Majesty?"

The answer came just as sharp as before, "Oh really well that's weird because I have had several reports that all say exactly the same thing. Shortly after the house of James and Lily had been destroyed, a giant man came on a flying motorbike, removed a small bundle from the house and flew away again.

When my people went to the house the son of James and Lily was nowhere to be found. We both know that there is a half giant living at Hogwarts who is completely loyal to you, so tell me where did Hagrid bring the boy?"

Albus Dumbledore was shocked he had not expected the Queen to know all this. He had thought she just wanted to know why Voldemort had been so quiet the last few days. Quickly waging his options, he decided to tell part of the truth.

"Your Majesty it is true that Hagrid has removed the boy from the ruin on my orders. He has brought him to his last living relatives, Lily's sister and her family. I have taken security measures on their home to ensure Harry's safety there."

The Queen looked at him with doubt before she spoke again. "What kind of security measures have you taken and where are they located, because I would like my own people to check it out."

Swallowing, Dumbledore again weighed his options and decided to take a gamble. "The house is located at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Winging, Surrey. I have erected blood wards, which means that as long as Harry's blood relatives live at Privet Drive nothing can harm him there."

Nodding slowly the Queen looked to her left and said, "Go and check it out." Before anyone could react the woman walked to the middle of the room before vanishing in fire. At that moment Dumbledore knew one thing for sure. He. Was. Screwed.

The whole room was silent for a few minutes until there was again a flash of fire and the woman reappeared. The Queen looked at her and asked, "Well what did you find?"

"The only child in that house is the son of Mr. And Mrs. Dursley. Harry Potter is nowhere near that place and the inhabitants have never even seen him." The woman's voice sounded like a death sentence to Albus and when the Queen spoke next, what she said came as no surprise.

"So Albus, not only have you been lying to me, but you have lost an innocent child in a cruel world where he will be hunted by every one of Voldemort's remaining followers. Give me one good reason to spare your life, or I'll order my guards to hand you to the goblins for sentencing."

Albus Dumbledore swallowed again, before he answered, "I knew the boy was taken. Shortly after Hagrid left him on the doorstep of his aunt's house, one of my spies informed me that he was taken by two hooded and cloaked women, who vanished in fir... oh shit."

As Albus spoke he realised he had been fooled. Looking between the Queen and the two hooded women, Albus almost fainted.

"Yes Albus as you probably realised, I know exactly where Harry is. Did you seriously think I would let my nephew, the last heir of the House of Potter, out of my sight? No Albus the boy is safe and let's just say, that he is somewhere you will never. Ever. Find him.

I was less than amused to hear what you had done to a member of my family. Blood wards keyed to drain his magic, and a power suppressor to make him almost a squib." That last part was said with such anger that Albus thought his last day had come and she would order her guards to kill him.

The Queen took no notice of the fact that Albus was white as a ghost, and just continued her rant. "I had to personally stop his new parents from trying to murder you, and the only reason you're not dead yet, is because Voldemort fears you. So I would really like to know, WHY?"

Albus swallowed and knew he had to tell the truth ore he would most likely not walk out of the palace alive. "I brought him to his aunt because of the sacrifice of Lily Potter. She gave her life to save her son, so her blood would always protect him; blood that is also shared by her sister. So he would be safe in the house were his mother's blood lived.

I erected the blood wards to provide further security and to warn me if anything threatened the inhabitants of that house. The power suppressor was meant to give him a normal childhood. I knew the Dursley's hate anything related to magic, so I hoped that they would accept him if they thought he was 'normal', and care for him as their own son.

Because he is a Potter, he comes from a very powerful line which always show signs of magic very early in their lives. So by suppressing his power, I hoped to hide the fact he is a wizard and give him a normal childhood. I would have removed it on his eleventh birthday, and explained everything to him, hoping he would know I only did it to protect him and be able to forgive me."

The Queen was quite for a long time, she knew her guards were also discussing the matter, telepathically behind her.

After almost ten minutes she indicated for Dumbledore to take a seat and spoke. "Harry will receive a normal childhood with a mother and a father who will love him. Not the ten years of slavery and cruelty you would have let him endure with those Dursley's. Rest assured he will be safe. They are at a place where no-one, not even I, knows the location.

I cannot forgive you for doing something like this to a member of my family, but I can understand why you did it. I only wished you would have brought him to me and asked for my opinion before acting.

From now on you will keep your activities strictly contained to Hogwarts, and if I hear that you tried to find out where Harry is. You. Will. Be. Sorry. When he turns eleven we will discuss what we will do about his magical education. For now, you can return to your school, teach the next generation well. We will need every able bodied witch or wizard to fight when Voldemort returns. Please keep me informed, and just come when you are summoned next time."

She indicated he could leave and he stood up, bowed, and left the room. Millicent Bagnold watched in awe as she saw Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the last few century's, walk away with his head held low in shame and she realised he was deeply sorry for what he had done and hoped the Queen would eventually be able to forgive him.

When Dumbledore had left the Queen relaxed again, and the atmosphere in the room immediately became a lot lighter. Turning towards Millicent the Queen said to her, "Sorry you had to see that but we needed to know why he had done what he has done.

Albus Dumbledore may be the 'leader of the light' but sometimes his methods are more greyish. I hope this will keep him from attempting to take your position when you retire. If he should become Minister of Magic, he will have too much power. And we can't have that. We need someone who will listen and do as he or she is told while we prepare for the next wizarding war."

At this Millicent spoke up for the first time, "Your Majesty I will not presume to know everything you know, but my sources inform me that Voldemort is dead. Why must we prepare for a second wizarding war?"

The Queen looked sadly at her before answering, "Unfortunately, Voldemort is not dead. He has taken precautions against his possible demise and only his body has been destroyed. Eventually he will return and when he does, war will follow. We must be ready when that happens."

Millicent thought about that shocking piece of information and asked. "If that is the case than I assume you already have a plan to keep casualties to a minimum next time?" The Queen slowly nodded and replied.

"You know as well as I do, that the Ministry is corrupt. Large numbers of your own personnel have openly or secretly supported Voldemort. We have a means to neutralise them but that plan will take many years to complete, so in the meantime we must do whatever we can to keep the Ministry weak and build up our own forces. In order to do that, I have made a few decisions I would like you to act on.

Firstly, you have to make it known that Voldemort is gone. Make it seem as if he is dead, but don't exactly say it. Tomorrow I will cancel martial law and go to the UN Security Council to request their help in preparing for the next war.

Secondly, we need a competent person on the post of Head of the DMLE. I have chosen Agent Amelia Bones for this position. She will ensure the gradual decline of the auror force, while sending the trustworthy and competent recruits over to the MSS.

Third and lastly, we need to ensure Harry's safety. I have taken matters into my own hand and ensured his safety. All communication will go through Lord Ragnok at Gringotts, he is one of only five people, outside his new parents, who know exactly where Harry is and has a means to reach him."

When the Queen was finished, Millicent was quiet for a few minutes while she thought about what the Queen had said. Finding one possible flaw in the plan she asked, "But what of Barty Crouch Sr.? He will not step down so easily and unless there is a good reason I can't fire him."

The Queen managed a weak smile and said, "That has already been taken care of, his son is a Death Eater." Millicent gasped when she heard this but stayed quiet as the Queen continued.

"My agents have found him hanging around with that psychopath Bellatrix Lestrange. It's only a matter of time before he is caught and sentenced. This will give you the reason you need to ditch Crouch and replace him with Amelia."

There was a minute of silence as Millicent tried to accept the fact that the son of Crouch was a Death Eater. She had known the boy for years and he was always so friendly and helpful, she almost couldn't believe it.

The Queen spoke up again and said. "I trust you will take the necessary steps to ensure these goals are reached. This was all I had to say, so unless you have anything to add, I suggest we call this meeting to an end."

Millicent nodded before she stood up and bowed. "I'll take all the necessary precautions to ensure these plans are enacted as soon as possible." Nodding to the two woman on either side of the Queen she bowed again before saying goodbye and walking out of the room.

When the door had closed behind her, the Queen let go a long sigh before muttering, "I'll be glad when all this is over and I can sleep peacefully again."

Aurora and Gabrielle removed their masks and sat on the chairs. Aurora asked Gabrielle, "So what did you do when you 'went to check up on Private Drive'?"

They could hear the Queen chuckle softly before she said, "I'm curious to that as well."

Smiling to the other two women Gabrielle replied, "Well I needed to use a certain private room, so I flamed to the nearest loo." All three women started to laugh at this as they thought about what Albus Dumbledore had gone through while she had been at a bathroom less than 50 meters away.

Becoming serious again Gabrielle said, "I share your opinion of Albus. I can't forgive him for what he did, but I know he did it in a desperate attempt to keep him safe. Seeing as no permanent damage was done, maybe I'll be able to forgive him one day."

Aurora indicated her agreement and asked the Queen, "So what will happen tomorrow. You said you were going to the UN Security Council, are we expected to accompany you or do you have a different job for us?"

The Queen replied quickly and said, "Yes. I will summon the Minister of Defence tonight and tell him of the situation. Tomorrow morning martial law will be cancelled and all military presence will be removed from the city. At noon I will leave for the UN Security Council, in New York. I hope you will accompany me because if we flame there it would only take a second instead of a 14-hour flight."

Both inclined their head and Aurora said. "I hope this matter is closed soon because I'm kind of worried about our son. The sooner I hold him again the better. I'm looking forward to spending the next ten years in peace, with my wife and our son." She received a loving and longing look in response from her wife and a smile from the Queen, who said.

"I will be checking in regularly to see how he is doing so I'll be around to in the coming years. But first we have to set everything in motion to ensure we are ready when Voldemort returns."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 7

3rd of November UN Security Council New York.

The Queen stood before the magical and muggle ambassadors of the members of the UN Security Council. For the last 2 hours she had been giving them an overview of what had happened in the past ten years. When she had come to the part where she told them of Voldemort's temporary demise there was a round of cheers, as all of them had feared that Voldemort would try to take over the rest of the world when he was done with England.

"Esteemed ambassadors," the Queen spoke. "This is not a time for jubilation, but a time for mourning the thousands of deaths that have been caused by Voldemort. Also, it should be a time of preparation. Voldemort is not dead. His body has been destroyed but his spirit remains and someday he will regain his physical body. When that happens we will all be in grave danger."

The magical ambassador of France, and current chairman of the council, Monsieur Delacour cleared his throat and asked. "But Your Majesty how can you be so sure he will return. When he is a ghost we have nothing to fear from him."

The Queen shook her head sadly and answered him, "Monsieur Delacour, I'm afraid that his inner circle of Death Eaters will eventually find a way to restore his body and seeing as we did not kill or capture many of them, their identity's remain a mystery. He had an army numbering in the many thousands, those have suffered heavy losses, but many remain and all of those will rejoin him when he returns. Added to this are the many thousands of dark creatures under his control."

The next to speak was the Russian magical ambassador, and he said. "I have heard that just yesterday there has been a genocide in your country. Is it true that your giant population has been destroyed?"

The Queen nodded sadly and said. "I'm afraid that is true sir, the few remaining giant tribes in England had all joined forces with Voldemort. I have tried to talk with them and at least get them to remain neutral, but my envoys were tortured and beheaded. Their remains were send back to my palace as an answer.

So when news of Voldemort's demise reached me, I took precautions against their involvement in more massacres of innocent lives. Yesterday morning, my forces destroyed all known giant camps and killed all those who resisted. On my orders they offered the giants a ceasefire and help in relocating them to the giant preserve, but they chose to fight and as a consequence they have been destroyed.

Of the estimated 520 giants in England, 508 have been killed. The remaining have been placed in custody and are awaiting transportation to the preserve. My forces have also found and killed massive numbers of Voldemort's supporters. Of the estimated three to four thousand Death Eaters more than eighteen hundred have been killed and over a thousand captured."

The ambassadors were conversing amongst each other for a few minutes before the muggle American ambassador spoke up. "We want to thank you for informing us of all this, but why have you done so. Your ambassadors could have done the same so why have you come yourself."

The Queen was silent for a few minutes as she tried to find the right words for her request. "That is indeed true Mister Ambassador. I have a request for this council. As you all know, I have a personal unit of special forces known as the Shadow Legion." All the ambassadors nodded and the Queen continued.

"This unit is responsible for inflicting most of the casualties amongst the Death Eaters and they are the ones who destroyed the giants. They were able to do so because they are comprised of normal soldiers who use a combination of magic and technology to fight the dark forces. Using firearms and artillery they were able to ensure the demise of many of Voldemort's followers because they did not know how to counter them.

The next time they will oppose us they will be better prepared and maybe find a way to neutralise part of the threat that is formed by them. We began this war a little over a year ago with 350 Legionnaires. As of right now we have 237 remaining. So they have lost almost a third of their fighting strength. My request is as follows.

Allow my commanders, to start recruiting amongst your special forces. We need soldiers, who have proven their skill and strength to fight for the protection of innocent lives. If we are to destroy Voldemort, the next time we will need a far larger force than we currently have. My own country cannot supply the necessary numbers to stop Voldemort next time and then he will conquer your countries next. We have to stand united, or we will fall divided.

Furthermore, they need funding for training and research. We need to upgrade their base of operations and build new ones. We have to make factories for the production of weapons and vehicles, and we need supplies, to maintain them.

I propose to reform them into an international taskforce, with the sole purpose of protecting the normal world from those elements of the magical world that mean them harm. They can be the magical equivalent of your UN peacekeepers. In my opinion this is the only change we have to ensure peace in the long run. Because when Voldemort falls, another will eventually take his place."

When she was done speaking the Queen sat back down and let the council bicker amongst themselves. Looking at Aurora and Gabrielle who were seated behind her in the guise of her personal secretary's, she managed a hopeful smile and said. "And now all we can do is wait, and hope they will cooperate."

After a few minutes the room began to quite down and the Queen stood up to hear their decision. The chairman of the Security Council, Monsieur Delacour spoke and said. "Your Majesty the council has reached a decision.

The Security Council will create a resolution which will official give your 'Legion' the permission to recruit amongst all forces available to any nation that is a member of this council. You will also receive a financial backing from the UN, each member state will give one percent of their total defence budget to support them. We trust you will use this resolution for the betterment of everyone." Bowing his head Monsieur Delacour sat back down.

The Queen spoke again and said, "I would like to thank all the members of this council for the help and support they have given and promised, know that it is greatly appreciated and will be put to good use. I bid you all a good day, and thank you once more." The Queen inclined her head as a sign of gratitude and respect before turning around and leaving the grand room followed by Aurora and Gabrielle.

While they were walking towards the exit they were approached by a member of the staff who said, "Your Majesty if you have a few minutes, Monsieur Delacour would like to have a word in private. He is on his way and asked me to escort you to his office." The Queen agreed and they followed the man to a large tinted glass door which held a sign that said, _'_ _Ambassador_ _J. P. Delacour,_ _Chairman_ _of the UN.S.C._ '.

When they arrived Monsieur Delacour was already waiting for them. He opened the door and motioned for them to enter. When everyone was seated around his desk monsieur Delacour spoke. "Welcome to my office Your Majesty, seeing as this is an informal meeting, I would appreciate it if you called me Jean-Paul."

The Queen nodded in acceptance and Jean-Paul continued. "I asked you to come here for two reasons, first to convey my personal condolences on the loss of your family members. And secondly to ask you if it would be okay if I spoke with your 'secretary's'?" He used finger quotes on that last word, making it clear he knew they were something else.

Thanking him and giving her approval Jean-Paul turned towards Aurora and Gabrielle. "My ladies I assume you are the commanders her majesty spoke about?"

The Queen raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did you know and do the rest of the council know also?"

Jean-Paul smiled and said, "No Your Majesty as far as I know, I'm the only member of the council who knows who they really are. It is an honour to meet the daughter of Merlin and her wife." At this there fell a shocked silence in the room as all three woman stared at Jean-Paul with surprise in their eyes.

Gabrielle was the first to recover and asked, "How did you know who we are?"

Jean-Paul kept smiling and said, "You may not remember it but a long time ago you met my grandfather. He was sent to England to ask for help in fighting a local dark Lord who had managed to gain possession of a powerful dark artefact. Our ministry was unable to fight him, thanks to this artefact, and asked you for help."

Aurora slowly gained a smile on her face an asked him, "Are you the grandson of Louis Delacour, former head of the French Department of International Magical Cooperation?"

The broadening smile of Jean-Paul told her she was right. "My grandfather always spoke of you with great admiration. He once told me you could be someone's best friends or their worst nightmares. I regret to tell you he died a few years ago, he passed away peacefully in his sleep. He told me to try and contact you to thank you for saving his life, but you are difficult to find."

Both woman looked sad at hearing the news of Louis's death, and Gabrielle said. "Our condolences, your grandfather was a great man. He had to brave many an obstacle to get to us and he proved to be a lifelong friend, we would like to pay our respects someday."

Jean-Paul nodded and said, "Thank you for your kind words, my grandfather was right about you. Maybe next summer when my term here ends, you could come over for a few days and spent a holiday in France. I would be honoured to house you for a few days and I could show you around in France."

They gladly accepted his invitation and talked a bit more before Jean-Paul told them he regretfully had to attend to other duty's. They said their goodbye's and promised to keep in touch. They went to the international transportation point in the magical part of the UN building and left from the apparition point.

When they were back in the sitting room at Buckingham Palace the Queen said, "Well I suppose this is it then, this was your last day of active duty, until Harry can take care of himself. So I suppose it is time to officially hand over your duty's to the MSS." When the Queen finished speaking, she opened a secret door, hidden behind the table, and they entered the palace HQ of the MSS.

They entered a room with a large round table in it. Around the table was seated one older man and 24 young men including the six men who had accompanied them to Gringotts. The group of men stood up and the older man said, "Welcome your Majesty. The group has been briefed and we are ready to take over the responsibilities of your personal protection."

The Queen nodded and took her seat on the largest chair around the table with Aurora and Gabrielle on either side of her. The group of men likewise sat down. The Queen took a breath and stated in her official voice, "We have come together for the official transfer of responsibilities of my personal protection. Seeing as Aurora and Gabrielle are from now on unable to properly perform their duty, in consideration of their recent parentage. This task shall from now on be performed by the Magical Secret Service, under the leadership of commander McAndrews."

All heads were still pointed towards the Queen, but they turned towards him when McAndrews stood up and answered. "We willingly accept this responsibility and promise to perform our duty to the best extent of our abilities. And if necessary to lay down our lives in service to our Queen. We wish our predecessors all happiness in their future lives and wish them many happy years with their son."

McAndrews bowed his head towards the three woman exactly opposite him and sat back down. Aurora and Gabrielle stood up and Gabrielle said. "We thank our successors and wish them much luck and success in the performing of their new responsibilities. We leave the Queen in good hands and trust that she will be safe with her new guard." Both woman made a bow towards the Queen and sat back down.

When they had sat down, the table glowed white and all felt a wave of energy pass through them. Magical law had officially accepted the transfer of responsibility's and Aurora and Gabrielle were officially relieved of active duty. The Queen spoke again and said in her normal voice again, "So now that the formalities are behind us I propose that we end this meeting. There will be time to talk later but I for one am anxious to see my nephew and I'm sure his mothers would want the same."

Aurora looked at Gabrielle and said lovingly, "Come my love, let's go get our son." The three woman stood up, said good-bye to the men at the table, and left followed by six of the young men.

Tom the bartender stood behind his counter polishing glasses, when the door of his pub was thrown open and what looked like the same group from a few days ago entered. Three hooded woman surrounded by six young men in black suits, Tom wisely kept his mouth as the same man as before threw a warning look at him.

The group made their way through the magical doorway and towards the large white marble building of Gringotts. When they arrived the goblin guards bowed and opened the doors without saying a word. In the great hall they were awaited by Lord Ragnok himself, accompanied by a group of advisors and guards.

To the surprise of every witch, wizard and goblin in the hall, Ragnok made a bow to the three woman and said. "My lady's all preparations have been completed and everything is ready to continue as planned. I would like to invite you to my office were we can finalise the last arrangements."

The three hooded woman nodded and followed Ragnok to his office. When the door opened they saw Minerva sitting in a large fauteuil with a sleeping baby in her arms.

When she saw the child, Aurora immediately lowered her hood and accepted her son when Minerva handed him to her. Gently kissing his forehead, she saw that his wound had already started to heal. Her partner stood next to her and also put a loving kiss on his forehead.

The Queen, Lord Ragnok, Minerva and Griphook stood looking at the small reunion and smiled knowing that the boy was in safe and loving hands. The Queen turned to Ragnok and asked, "How did it go, has the horcrux been removed?"

Ragnok nodded and answered, "Yes Your Majesty it has been successful. The horcrux has been removed and destroyed. Furthermore, Potter Manor is ready to receive its new inhabitants, the placement of the new wards was completed this morning. It could be safely said that it is safer to break in at Gringotts, than to attack that manor.

We have placed stonewall wards, which literally erect magical stone walls around the entire property that neutralise any form of magic trying to cross it when activated. Outside those we have placed, dragon fire, swamp and bombardment wards that will stop anything approaching the walls without permission. Layered within are the strongest anti portkey, anti apparition, anti phoenix travel, and anti elf travel wards we can create. The entire ward system is powered by 10 dragon stones which are scattered around the property, to prevent sabotage.

I will accompany them to the manor and place it under a modified Fidelius charm, locking the secret in not one but two secret keepers who each hold one half of it. This means that in order to even find the location of the manor, Voldemort will have to retrieve the information from both Aurora and Gabrielle, making it virtually impossible for him to do so."

The Queen inclined her head and said, "Thank you Lord Ragnok. It gives me great pleasure to know that they will be protected by the best security available." Looking towards her nephew she saw that his new mothers were playing with him and she knew that he was safe and loved.

When all was said and done the Queen took her leave and said, "I have responsibility's waiting for me so I will leave you now. I will come and visit you shortly when you are settled down in your new house and life."

Both Aurora and Gabrielle made a deep bow, with Gabrielle now holding Harry in her arms. The Queen said her goodbye's and left the office with her new guards around her. Minerva likewise took her leave saying that she had to check up on Albus and see if he had recovered from his shock of last night. She left the office through the floo in the corner.

Ragnok stepped towards the two woman who were still playing with the baby and cleared his throat, when he was suddenly interrupted by a growl that echoed through the hall outside his office. All inhabitants looked towards the direction where the sound came from and saw a hidden door open form a hole that was roughly 7 by 4 feet.

Through that hole came a small ruby red dragon, it had a wingspan of nearly 6 feet and it was perhaps 3 feet from head to tail. It had a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth the size of grains of rice. It flew towards a pedestal and held one of its hind legs out with a rolled up letter attached to it. Ragnok walked towards the dragon, accepted the letter, and gave it a piece of raw meat from a box on his desk. The dragon stretched its wings and flew away again.

Ragnok looked at Aurora and Gabrielle and was not surprised to see their amazement, he said. "The muggles have succeeded in breading very small races of dogs. We have done the same with dragons, we use them for top secret correspondence because they are much safer to use than owls. Dragons will fight back if you try to intercept a letter and they will burn it before letting it fall in the wrong hands."

To Ragnok's surprise both woman said at the same time, "Awww he was so cute. Do you have more races or only Chinese fireballs? And can we buy one?" Ragnok was shocked when they called a dragon cute, but then he remembered that they were part dragon themselves so such a reaction could have been expected.

Chuckling slightly, he motioned for them to follow him and left the office. When they were in the hallway, Ragnok led them deeper into the ground and said, "We have managed to breed 3 miniature versions of the larger species known today. Chinese fireballs, Common Welsh Greens, and Hungarian Horntails. Of those three the welsh greens and the fireballs are used for mail delivery, for they are the easiest to train.

The horntails have, as of yet, proved to be a failure in training, for they are much to strong willed." Taking a short pause Ragnok led them ever deeper into the bowels of Gringotts until they reached a large stone door guarded by 6 armoured goblin warriors. Ragnok barked a few short orders in gobbledegook and the guards sprung at attention before opening the door. One of the guards handed Ragnok a small leather pouch which he continued to attach to his belt.

Ragnok led them through and when the doors closed behind them they found themselves in a large underground cavern perhaps 200 feet wide and 900 feet long. The ceiling was almost 100 feet above them, and all around the walls they saw nests with miniature dragons on them. Maybe as much as 80 or 90 dragons were housed in the cavern. There was a small gap in the ceiling from which artificial sunlight flooded the cavern.

There was a plethora of growls and shrieks around them, as some twenty dragons flew down and landed in front of Ragnok, all begging him for treats and one very bold welsh green even landed on top of another dragon and held his paw out expecting a letter to be attached.

Ragnok reached inside his jacket and removed the pouch from his belt. He opened it and took out a handful of small pieces of raw meat and threw it away. The dragons stormed towards the meat and started fighting amongst each other to get to it first.

Gabrielle still held Harry against her chest while, she and Aurora were looking towards the group of fighting dragons, as if they were little puppy's playing with each other. Seeing their looks, Ragnok made a decision, and cleared his throat before he said. "Normally we don't sell them to outsiders, as no one outside of Gringotts knows about their existence but I think an exception could be made this time."

Seeing the smiles broaden Ragnok continued. "They are usually given as eggs, so that their master can raise and train them on their own. So if you want one, I suggest you pick an egg from one of the nests. The Welsh Greens are 2,000 galleons, the Fireballs are 3,000, and the Horntails are 6,000 as they are the rarest and most dangerous."

Both woman shared a look and spoke at the same time, "Two Horntails please." Ragnok showed them a toothy grin and led them towards a large nest on the back of the cavern. When they were halfway there, Aurora noticed that the cavern had been split in two parts by a large steel chain net.

Seeing her confusion Ragnok said, "The Horntails don't mix well with the others, so we keep them apart to prevent injury's and fighting amongst the dragons."

Ragnok led them towards a small, cage like door in the net, and opened it using a key from his pocket. When they were in, he closed the door again and took a large blast shield from the ground, which he held in front of him. Gabrielle wrapped her cloak around Harry and bound him safely against her chest with a baby sling she had borrowed from Emma Granger.

Aurora just walked towards the nest and when the nesting mother dragon that sat on it noticed her, she sent a blast of fire her way. Aurora just smiled before she caught the blast of fire in her right hand and threw it back at the dragon, hitting her full in the chest. Ragnok looked in amazement, as the horntail left its nest, and landed on Aurora's left shoulder, where it sat down and started cleaning her scales.

The horntail was slightly larger than the others with a wingspan of 7 feet and a length of maybe 3.5 feet she was covered in shining black and dark silver scales, with a long tail covered in spikes, up to an inch in length. She had a fearsome head with rows of horns protruding from the top of her skull. She had a mouth filled with teeth that looked like little ivory daggers of half an inch long. And a long supple neck which gently curved while she was cleaning her scales.

Looking back at a shocked goblin she said, "You just have to show them who is boss and they'll obey you." She lightly stroked the dragon's spiked tail that was draped over her right shoulder and walked towards the nest. Calling for her companions to join her, she looked inside the nest and found a second, smaller horntail sleeping on top of a small pile of eggs. This dragon was dark brown with black and about as big as the Fireball.

The dragon on her shoulder jumped down to the edge of the nest and started nudging her mate to wake him. When he was awake the female growled something to him and they both bowed their heads and presented their eggs. There were 9 eggs in the nest, 3 black ones, 3 brown ones, a grey one, a dark red one, and a dull silver one.

Aurora picked the red one and Gabrielle gently took the silver one, they both bowed to the dragons, who curled up around each other and covered their eggs again. The dragons went back to sleep, while a still flabbergasted Ragnok led Aurora and Gabrielle towards the large stone doors on the other side of the cavern.

When they were through the doors, Ragnok went to a door opposite the large stone doors and led them into a smaller room. There were several goblins in the room each of whom was caring for a small baby dragon. The baby's varied is size from a few inches to more than a foot in length.

When the goblins saw Ragnok enter with two humans they were surprised but when they saw both of them holding a small dragon egg the size of a large chicken egg there fell a shocked silence. Ragnok spoke a few sentences in gobbledegook and presumably explained the situation before switching back to English. "The Horntails have _given_ them these eggs so I want them to receive everything necessary to raise the dragons within."

One of the goblins bowed and immediately went to a large drawer on the wall and started to remove varies items. Two nest-like baskets lined with rough wool, two large cages, a few brushes and files and some fire poof gloves. He put everything on a table before shrinking it and putting it in a small box.

Next he walked to a different drawer and removed two fur lined pouches from it. He handed the box and the pouches to Aurora and Gabrielle who put their eggs in them, and Aurora put the box in a pouch on her belt. The goblin bowed and returned to his dragon.

Ragnok thanked the goblin and left the room followed by Aurora and Gabrielle. They returned to his office where Ragnok sat back down. Ragnok told them all about the new wards and other protective measures that had been put in place on and around the grounds of Potter Manor.

He added, "I would suggest to keep the dragons indoors for the first few weeks. This will give them the chance to get used to you and learn where they sleep and live. If you let them outside to early they might fly away, get lost and die.

Until you want them to hatch, you can keep the eggs in the pouches. I suggest you wait until the entire affair with the Death Eaters is finished and you can live in peace. For the first few weeks are crucial for the bonding process.

Also I know you two are immune to dragon fire but the boy is not. So there are two options available, one you keep him away from the dragons until they are old enough to know they mustn't harm each other. Or you use your own blood magic and give Harry a few drops of your blood, this will give him the ability to communicate with them as you can. And it will make him resistant to their fire."

The two women looked at each other silently for a few seconds before Gabrielle said, "We will choose option two. Do you know how that works are there any special rituals involved in that procedure?"

Ragnok smiled and said, "It is very simple. You just add a few drops of your blood to his drink bottle and it will take care of itself. It is best to do it in the evening so he will be asleep and won't notice the change happen."

Both women thanked Ragnok and Aurora said, "If there is nothing else to discuss, I suggest we head to the manor and finish the last part of the Fidelius charm. I'm anxious to go home." At that last word both she and Aurora looked towards the sleeping baby bound against Gabrielle's chest, they were finally all three going home.

Ragnok agreed and led them towards his fireplace. He said. "We have made a separate floo network, consisting of 5 places. My office, Potter Manor, Minerva McGonagall's office at Hogwarts, Legion HQ and Buckingham Palace. Only these other four have access to Potter Manor. But from Potter Manor you can access the public floo network."

Both Aurora and Gabrielle were impressed with the extent of the security measures taken by Gringotts to ensure their safety, and showed their appreciation. Ragnok offered them a small golden box, filled with floo powder. When they had both taken a handful, he followed their example before putting the box on a side table.

He threw the powder in the fire and when it turned green he said, "Potter Manor." Stepping into the fire it roared up and he vanished. Gabrielle went second, and like Ragnok she threw the powder in the fire before saying, "Potter Manor." She stepped in the fire and she and Harry vanished, Aurora followed quickly.

When she stepped out of the fire she stood in a medium sized room that was furnished like a reception room. Both Ragnok and Gabrielle stood waiting for her, and Ragnok led them towards a large double door.

When they stepped through the door opening, they entered a grand white marble entrance hall. On their left was a great, gate like, double door made of English oak, and on their right was a grand, marble double staircase, leading to no less than three floors. It started on either side of the hall with a small landing, with a balcony, on each floor. On the ground floor were double doors leading to different wings of the house.

Ragnok cleared his throat and spoke in an official voice. "The Heir of House Potter and his guardians have arrived in their new home." When he finished speaking, there were five soft pops, as five House-elves appeared before them. Three female and two male. The female's all wore a small dress in the colours red and gold, and the male's wore a small tuxedo in the same colours.

Ragnok spoke again and said, "My lady's, I would like to introduce the elves of House Potter. On the left, Rosy, Daisy and Poppy, and on the right, Fredrick and Charles." Each elf made a bow as their names were said. "Elves meet your new master, Harry James Potter, and his adoptive mothers, Gabrielle and Aurora."

When the introductions were made Gabrielle loosened the baby sling around her chest and took her son in her arms, before showing him to the exited elves. They crowded around her and when she handed them the boy he was passed between them with as much adoration as his mothers had shown him.

When they had all held the baby, Charles handed him back to his mother and said in a low squeaky voice, "We are honoured to be allowed to serve another member of the great family of Potter. Please call for us if there is anything you need mistresses, you are family now so please don't hesitate to ask us."

All the elves made a bow and left with a second series of small pops. When they were gone Ragnok handed Aurora a parchment scroll. "This is a map of the manor, it is quite large with over 40 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, and many other facilities so this is handier than giving you a tour. It is charmed to mark your current location so you will be able to see where you are.

The outdoor facilities include, a lake, sports fields, a forest, gardens, stables, and various other buildings including a few guest homes.

The indoor facilities include, a swimming pool, a gym, ballroom, games room, five dining rooms of differing sizes, 4 living rooms and a large kitchen with breakfast room. There are a total of over 70 rooms in the manor, and most can be refurnished if need be. If you would follow me to the control room, I will finish the Fidelius charm and leave you to get settled."

They followed Ragnok through the double doors, under the large staircase, down a small hall, and into a hidden door, that appeared when he brushed his hand over a certain spot on the wall. They entered a large room, equipped like a muggle security centre, with a wall of TV's on one side and a few desks before it. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a large pitch black crystal on it.

The stone was 5 inches across and emitted a soft buzz. Ragnok explained, "This is a dragon stone there are 10 of these scattered around the manor and grounds. These stones are what power the wards. Each stone could do it individually but with ten of them we were able to boost the ward efficiency to 800%. Even all the curse breakers of Gringotts combined could not break through the wards if they had a year of time.

The stones draw their energy directly from the earth so they will never be depleted. They themselves are also protected, they can't be broken, crushed, or destroyed in any way. And only a member of the family, can remove them.

The entire manor is equipped with the best of both magical and technological surveillance, intruder charms, automatic movement sensors, camera's and an emergency alert system.

The only way in by magical means is the reception room, which is equipped with blast doors and reinforced concrete walls. When given the command the house will unleash, tear, itch, or knockout gas in the reception room."

Aurora and Gabrielle were greatly impressed by the work that had been done by the goblins and thanked Ragnok wholeheartedly. When they were done Ragnok said, "If you would hand Harry to Daisy here...". At that moment there was a soft pop and said elf appeared. "... then we can commence with the Fidelius charm." Gabrielle handed her son to the elf who went to sit at a small couch that appeared out of nowhere.

Next Ragnok asked both woman to stand in the middle of the room, and to lay a hand on the crystal. When they had complied, he began with the charm. The incantation took more than a minute and when he was done he said. "It is done. The only ones who now know where this house is, are us three. The elves belong with the house so they automatically know and are the only elves able to pop through the wards.

I would suggest to never write the address down, because a piece of parchment can be found by anyone. Just conveying the address by vocal means, is the safest way to do it.

No owl will be able to find this house unless they are owned by you. The dragons are not affected, so I suggest you use them when they are fully grown, which will take about a year."

When they were done Daisy stood up and handed Harry back to his mothers before vanishing the couch and leaving with a soft pop. Ragnok led them back to the grand entrance hall and bade them a good day, before walking to the reception room and left by means of the floo. Aurora was holding harry in her arms and looking towards her wife, she said. "I guess it's time to go and check out our new home."

Author's note:

The next three chapters will focus on the introduction of both Aurora and Gabrielle and the Grangers to the magical world. Chapter 11 and 12 will be off canon again and the rest of the book will focus on Harry and Hermione's childhood followed by first year. The plan is to cover all 7 books in separate story's so there is quite a lot to look forward to. See you all next time.

Medieval Maniak


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Shadow legion.

Chapter 8.

3rd of November late afternoon Potter Manor.

Aurora was holding their son in her arms and looking at her wife she said, "I guess it's time to go and check out our new home".

Gabrielle opened the map Ragnok had given them and when she held it out, a transparent, 3D replica of the manor shimmered into existence. They had a clear view of the build of the house and saw it was shaped like an old palace. It had a large square central building with two wings that extended on either side in a U-shape, enveloping a large courtyard.

The image showed three small black dots in the entrance hall. Each dot had a name labelled to it, Aurora, Gabrielle and Harry. There were also 5 gray dots each carrying the name of one of the elves. The elves were gathered in a large room on the ground floor in the back of the central building, labelled, kitchen.

"So", began Gabrielle, "where shall we start"? Aurora thought for a moment and then said, "well I could use bite, so let's check out the kitchen first". Her partner agreed and they left for the kitchen using the map to find their way.

When they arrived, they saw a kitchen equipped with everything you could ever wish for in a kitchen. As they expected, the elves were sitting at a small elf-sized table, discussing their new master and mistresses. While they were talking they were peeling potatoes, and cutting various vegetables.

Charles was speaking when they entered and he said, "I believe it is in all our best interests to not antagonize our new mistresses. I know they have a strange magical signature but it is obvious they love our master, so why should we worry"?

Fredrick answered him and said, "I know they love him but you know the story's about them just as well as I do. They are murderers, and should not be allowed to even touch our new master".

"What are you afraid of", Daisy interrupted him. "I to know the story's and it is clear they only kill dark wizards, so our master has nothing to fear from them. Besides there is five of us and only two of them we could keep an eye on them if necessary". Both Rosy and Poppy seemed to agree with this, as they both nodded their heads.

Charles spoke again next. "I say we give them a chance, let's just see how they act and if necessary, we could always ask the Queen to replace them".

"You know", Gabrielle began, "if there is anything you want to know about us all you have to do is ask. I promise we shall not lie to you". When the elves heard her voice they all turned as pale as a ghost, and turned towards them.

When Fredrick grabbed a large empty copper pan from the table, and prepared to hit himself in the head with it, Gabrielle quickly added. "and there is no reason to punish yourselves for voicing your concerns. In fact there is never a reason to punish yourselves. If you think you did anything wrong, come to us and we can talk about it.".

Fredrick dropped the pan back on the table and softly said, "yes mistress. I did not mean offence but I was only concerned for our master's safety". "I know Fredrick", Gabrielle replied, "and I do not blame you, on the contrary I am proud of you for voicing your concerns".

Aurora spoke next and said. "All of you should know that we have sworn to the Queen that we would look after her nephew and we shall love him as if he were our own flesh and blood. We have been relieved of our service to the Queen, and we will give your new master all the care and time he could want. If you still harbour doubt I suggest you show us to the hall of portraits, so we can ask what his birthparents think".

The elves were all relieved that they would not have to punish themselves, and quickly agreed. They were led back to the entrance hall and up the stairs to the top floor. They went to the end of the hallway, took a right turn and opened a set of large doors into a great hallway. The walls of the hallway were covered with the portraits of Potters dating back to the time of King Arthur.

The first portrait they saw was from Lord Lucan, the first Lord of the house of Potter and his wife lady Evelyn. When Lucan saw them walking by he said. "well well, so you two are still around. If I did not see you with my own two eyes I would believe it a jest. How long has it been 1400 years give or take a few decades"?

Both Aurora and Gabrielle started laughing and Aurora said, "it's good to see you to Lucan. It's been too long since I last heard your voice. If I remember correctly, you were yelling at me because I accidently burnt down your greenhouse when I had to sneeze".

Lady Evelyn smiled and said, "it's good to see you again dears. I was so happy t hear that you got married, and by Arthur himself no less. It was about time if you ask me. I only wished we could have been there".

"That's okay my lady we never held it against you", Gabrielle answered. "We were glad to hear you gave birth only two days after our wedding". Evelyn dipped her head in thanks.

Lord Lucan spoke again and said, "I take it you have come to see the latest addition to our hall"? when they nodded he pointed to his right and said, "they are at the end of the hall. I'm sure they are anxious to see their son, so we will catch up later". Taking their leave for the moment, Aurora and Gabrielle led the elves to the last portrait in the hall, that of James and Lily.

When they saw them approaching, with Aurora holding Harry against her chest, Lily smiled and said. "we had a feeling Aunt Lizzy would choose you two. We asked for parents who could protect our son, no matter what would come after him, and you are the only logical choice".

James nodded his head and added. "our only fear was, that if the war was not over yet, Elizabeth would be unwilling to let you go".

"Well", Gabrielle replied, "she sent us to retrieve little Harry, when she heard that, that old fool Dumbledore had sent him to live with your sister in Little Winging".

"HE DID WHAT"? both James and Lily yelled out at the same time. "Aurora nodded sadly and said, "yes he did. When we arrived there, he was lying on the front porch, wrapped in nothing but a thin blue Blanket".

Lily had to wipe away a few tears before she could reply. "I wrapped him in it myself when I was making him ready for bed. I was in his room when Voldemort arrived".

James looked down and said, "I still don't know how Voldemort found us, unless he captured Peter somehow"?

Dreading the news she had to bring, Gabrielle said softly, "he didn't, capture him. Pettigrew went to Voldemort on his own, he betrayed you to his master. Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater". Both James and Lily were shocked at this news, and James said, "how do you mean 'he _was_ a Death Eater'"?

Aurora answered and said, "Sirius, Remus, Alastor and a squad of Legionnaires hunted him down and found him in a shopping ally. There was a short fight, in which peter managed to shoot a sectumsempra at Alastor ripping of his lower left leg. Before the others could react Peter was shot and killed by a marine who was shopping with his family".

James looked sad and shocked at the news that one of his best friends had betrayed them and paid for it with his life. Lily looked equally shocked and asked, "how is Alastor. Will he be okay"? Gabrielle answered her, "the healers were unable to reattach his leg and he has been fitted with a prosthetic. He is recovering now and has to learn how to walk again, but otherwise he is all right".

James had recovered from the shock and asked, "what has happened with the marine that shot Peter and were is Peter's body"? Aurora answered again saying, "Remus brought the marine and his wife and daughter back to HQ, and he has decided to try and join the Legion.

Peter's body has been burned and the ashes have been offered to his mother, Remus has delivered them and explained everything to her. She wanted to let you know she was very sorry and ashamed of what her son had done, and refused to accept his ashes. She told Remus to dump them in a river somewhere because she never wanted to hear his name, or be reminded of him again".

All were silent for a few moments as James and Lily processed what they had heard. When lily saw the elves standing behind the two woman before their portrait she noticed their guilty looks and asked. "What is wrong Charles, why are you all looking like that"?

Said elf turned bright red and shuffled forwards until he was standing directly in front of the portrait and said while looking at the floor, "we is very ashamed miss Lily. We was caught talking about our doubts of our new mistresses and were worried for our little master. We was fearing that they might not be able to take good care of young master".

Gabrielle spoke up in defence of the elf and said, "we have already told them that they have done nothing wrong. I said we were proud of them that they dared voice their concern, although they did not know we were listening. I told him it was okay to have doubt's because it only showed they cared for their master and wanted to protect him".

Lily smiled at the elves and said, "I'm very proud of you all, but there is nothing to fear, because both me and James knew these woman very well. They have a bad reputation, but that is only because they were used as a means of intimidation. They are actually quite nice to be around, as I'm sure you will find out".

Both Charles and the other elves looked relieved to hear this, and they made a deep bow to the portrait and to Aurora and Gabrielle. They moved back a little and Charles said, "we is returning to the kitchen now mistresses, if you need us just call". The elves bowed again and vanished with a few soft pop's.

When the elves had left all four grew serious again and James asked, "so what else has happened in the last few days"? "That" Gabrielle began, "is a long story. If you want we will tell you, but I suggest we stick to the short version and leave the details for later"

James and Lily agreed, and Gabrielle began her tale. "Well the official version sais that Voldemort was destroyed while trying to kill Harry. Somehow your refusal to step aside, cast a kind of protection on Harry, that caused Voldemort's killing curse to be sent back at him. The entire ruin has been searched but his body has been completely destroyed.

Together with Elizabeth we have brought Harry to Lord Ragnok at Gringotts and he had his personal healers check him for any injury's or pieces of magic. They found several power draining charms, including some blood wards, that were placed on him by Dumbledore".

When Lily heard this she started naming a few things she would like to do to that old bastard, flaying him alive and boiling his blood were the least of them. James put a calming hand on her shoulder and motioned for Gabrielle to continue.

"The healers also found a horcrux, made by Voldemort, in him but it, and the other spells have been removed". Gabrielle saw the shock and then relieve wash over the faces of James and Lily when they heard this.

Minerva has taken care of Harry for a few days while we were overseeing the extermination of as much of Voldemort's followers as we could find. The auror's and the goblins have killed 200 Death Eaters and captured another 100. We have taken the Legion to destroy the giant camps.

We have killed over 500 giants, so their population has been destroyed, and they are no longer a threat, for both muggles and magical's. We also found over 600 Death Eaters who were al killed on sight. So with a bit of luck we have destroyed the biggest part of his army. It's a shame his inner circle has managed to escape and the few we have caught like Malfoy, Macnair, Nott and Avery, will probably claim they were under the Imperius curse, and buy their way out of Azkaban.

We have also gone to the UN and got their permission to start recruiting in other countries, so the Legion will be stronger and better equipped than ever, when Voldemort returns. Elizabeth has relieved us from active duty, so we will have all the time we need to take care of your son".

When she was done speaking both James and Lily were silent for a while and thought about all they had heard.

James was the first to speak and said, "you have given us much to think about so I suggest you return to your exploration of the house, and return tomorrow or another time so we can discuss this in more detail".

Lily nodded and added, "indeed, we should continue this conversation on another day. But in the meantime, you may choose any room you like, in the house.

I suggest the one above the kitchen because it's the closest one to breakfast. I know how you 2 get in the morning when you haven't eaten yet. The poor elves will probably don't know what happened when they meet your appetite Aurora". James and Gabrielle had to suppress a chuckle at this last remark.

Aurora protested, saying, "I happen to be a very early riser on normal days. The only times you have met me in the mornings was when we did not have anything to do and so I was cranky because I was denied an opportunity to sleep late. But I'm sure they will get used to it soon enough".

Gabrielle was still chuckling and said, "it's all right sweetie, we were just teasing". She gave her wife a loving kiss, before turning back to James and Lily. "We shall take our leave then, and I'm sure we'll find a room we can both agree on". Saying goodbye both she and Aurora left the hall of portraits and returned to the kitchen to finally get something to eat.

When they arrived in the hall to the kitchen, they could already smell dinner was nearly ready. They entered the kitchen and found Rosy and Poppy were bustling about at the stove while Fredrick was packing plates, cutlery and other table utensils on a small kitchen trolley. Daisy was nowhere to be seen and Charles was cleaning dishes at a large sink.

Charles approached them and asked, "mistresses where would you like to have dinner, in the dining hall, or here at the kitchen table"? "Here would be fine Charles, "Gabrielle said. "And we would like the five of you to join us at the table so we could get to know each other better".

The elves were surprised to hear this, but very glad, because the late Lord and Lady Potter had also often invited them to join them at the dinner table. Fredrick started to pack the trolley with more plates and other things so that there was enough for 7 adults and a baby.

Fredrick rolled the trolley to the large dinner table and he and Charles began to set the table. Daisy popped into the kitchen struggling to hold a large baby chair. Gabrielle quickly came to her aid, took the chair from her, and placed it at the table. Aurora put Harry in the chair while Rosy and Poppy walked towards the table with their fingers pointed at several large floating pans.

When everyone was seated Charles banished the covers to the sink and everyone pilled their plate with food. Tonight's dinner consisted of steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, several salads and a large dish piled with sausages and meatballs. For a few minutes everyone concentrated on eating the excellent meal.

Gabrielle and Aurora were taking turns, feeding Harry small spoons of a mashed mix of potatoes and vegetables. Harry however was more interested in studying the elves and he laughed happily, every time Daisy made a funny face at him.

When Harry had almost knocked the fifth spoon out of her hands in his enthusiasm about Daisy, Gabrielle said. "Daisy could you please try to stop making him laugh until after he has finished his plate, I would be most appreciative".

Daisy blushed and said, "of course mistress, I is sorry". "Don't be", replied Gabrielle, "and there is no need to call either of us mistress just our names will do. Tell you what, after dinner the five of you can play with Harry, while Aurora and I go find ourselves a room and check out the rest of the house".

The elves were overjoyed hearing they could play with their little master, and quickly started to devour their dinner in order to be done earlier. Unfortunately for them, Aurora was in no hurry and calmly filled a third plate, while Gabrielle was already finished and fed Harry the rest of his dinner.

When Aurora indicated she was done the entire table was empty almost before she could put down her fork. Seconds later there appeared a large apple-pie and a bowl of whipped cream. Cutting of a piece, Gabrielle put it on her dessert plate and took a bite. "This is delicious", she exclaimed, "I think I just found my favourite dessert". Aurora cut herself a much larger piece and took an enthusiastic bite before she wholeheartedly agreed.

When dinner was over, the elves cleaned everything in record time, before they led Gabrielle and Aurora to the play room. they headed back towards the entrance hall and entered the right wing. They saw a Long hallway with three doors on the right side and one large door on the end. Fredrick opened the first door, and they saw a very large room equipped with every kind of game and indoor activity you could imagine.

They could see a large table which could seat a dozen people at least, with next to it a drawer filled with all kinds of board games. There was a comfy couch in front of a large TV, under the TV there were various game consoles. The entire floor was covered by a thick incredibly soft rug and there even was a bowling alley against the back wall. The other walls were all covered in drawers, which held even more games.

In the middle was a large open space and Rosy and Daisy went to one of the drawers and removed several large boxes filled with baby-toys. They poured them out in the middle of the room and Gabrielle gently put Harry between it, on his hands and knees. The elves likewise dropped down on their knees and surrounded Harry. Knowing their son was in good hands Aurora and Gabrielle turned around and went to explore the rest of the House.

When they returned to the hall they took a right and went to check out the other 3 doors. The second door held a indoor gym with one part empty and a large mat covering the floor, and the other side was filed with every workout machine imaginable. They looked at each other and smiled they would be spending quite some time in here, after all they could not afford to grow lazy.

The third door revealed a room not unlike an ordinary muggle health spa with several massage tables, a Jacuzzi, mud bath, a sauna, and a few solarium's. Neither were very big fans of all that fancy pampering but they none the less agreed to give it a try one day. They went back to the hall and walked towards the last door.

When they opened the large double doors on the end of the hall they both stood in amazement. It was clear that whoever had built this, this... this, palace, there was no other way to describe it, had used every enlargement charm available on this room. From the outside the house had looked immense perhaps 300 by 300 feet and the wings were perhaps 100 feet wide and 350 feet long, but this room alone seemed to be larger than the rest of the house combined. The room they saw exceeded their wildest imaginations, they had found the indoor pool.

However pool, was not a correct description. The room they saw before them, was the size of an airplane hangar and there was an entire indoor lake, complete with white sand beaches and even waves. They entered the room in amazement and looked around them, gaping.

There was a row of changing huts against the back wall and a large beach club in one corner. The roof was almost 150 feet above them and showed the outdoor sky. When they stood in the sand they realised that it was warm, the entire 'room' was comfortably warm. They stood in a private tropical paradise.

Turning towards her partner Aurora gave her a naughty smile and said on a seductive tone. "you know we will have at least a few hours before we will be missed". Catching on to her wife's line of thought, Gabrielle answered in a equally sultry voice. "Indeed but what are we going to do in all that time, I don't suppose you have an idea"?

"Well," Aurora began mock hesitating, "we are all alone and it has been a while since we went swimming, so what do you say, shall we give this Tropical Paradise a try"? "I would love to, "Gabrielle answered her, "but I'm afraid I didn't bring a bikini".

Aurora stepped closer to her partner and whispered, "who said you needed one". She gave her a long and passionate kiss on the lips, before starting her way down. She traced a trail of kisses down her chin and over her neck, stopping just above the collar of her armour.

Gently removing the clip that held the cape she let the heavy silk glide to the sand. One by one she opened the small titanium clasps that held her partners armour together. Starting with the shoulder pads they joined the cape on the sand, and were quickly followed by the gauntlets and upper and under arm pieces.

Kneeling she began to remove the sidearm's on the upper legs, followed by the upper and lower leg armour before loosening the knee high black boots. When she had removed the boots she went to work on the belts around Gabrielle's waist, and across her chest. When all the straps had been opened, the belt, chest straps and everything attached to it, swords and pouches, fell in her hands and she let it join the rest on the sand.

Standing up again she opened the series of clasps on her partners shoulders and sides, allowing the chest and back plates to fall down. Gabrielle was now only clad in soft, black, silk trousers and a matching black silk shirt. Kneeling again she pulled down the soft trousers and let Gabriele step out of them. Standing up slowly she took the shirt with her and pulled it over her partners head, before letting it fall down on the rest.

Gabrielle lowered her arms again and Aurora took a step back. Gabrielle was wearing a matching set of a ruby red, lace bra and knickers. Stepping away from the pile of armour Gabrielle began to repeat the process on Aurora, until she was only wearing the exact same set of underwear, this one in sapphire blue.

Joining hands the two woman walked toward the water, which had a tropical temperature, but felt lukewarm, thanks to their inner heat. Slowly going deeper, they stopped when the water came to their breasts. Facing each other they slowly brought their lips together in what started as a tender kiss, but soon turned into something much more passionate. Still kissing they let themselves fall sideways, and went heads under.

When they resurfaced they had released each other, and Gabrielle smiled cheekily and held up a soaked blue bra saying, "aren't you missing something sweetie"? Aurora's only reply was to hold up an equally soaked red bra, and said. "The same could be said about you my love". They both burst out laughing and were joined once again in a passionate kiss.

Realizing that after more than 1400 years they could still surprise each other, they released the bra's and let them float away. Smiling to each other they removed their knickers and once again began to play a game that they had played thousands of times before.

When they left the tropical paradise 2 hours later, they were both exhausted and very satisfied. The only proof of what they had been doing was a soft pink blush on their cheeks and the fact that their underwear had somehow managed to disappear. They had wrapped large beach towels around themselves and carried the many pieces of their armour in their arms.

When they walked past the door of the play room that was left open a bit they heard part of a sentence that caused their already pink cheeks to turn bright red. "... long do you think it will take for them to finish exploring each other, in the lake room, and ask for our help in finding the bedrooms".

Both stood stock still and didn't notice that one of Aurora's heavy metal gauntlets was slowly sliding from the pile in her arms. BENG, the sound made by the gauntlet when it hit the ground echoed through the empty hall, and the door was pulled open by Poppy.

The look on the face of the elf, when she saw them standing there, with bright red faces, and a pile of clothing and armour in their hands was hard to describe. It started surprised and slowly turned to a very big smile, which said: so you have finally had enough of each other, so now you come to ask for our help. The other elves soon joined Poppy, all carrying the same knowing smile on their faces.

"Ehhh", started Aurora, "we were just wondering if you could maybe help us carry some of this". The weak excuse was met with raised eyebrows and cheeky grins. Rosy spoke up and said, "you know mistresses if you wanted some "alone" time, you could have just asked us". At the flabbergasted expressions on the woman's faces, she added. "master James and mistress Lily were also very fond of the lake room for their "alone" time. You don't want to know how many times we found them there, when we was cleaning".

Slowly releasing their shame at being caught, both woman entered the room and saw that Harry was lying in a small crib on the table, vast asleep. They dropped the piles in their arms on the table and went to their son. While they were smiling down on him, the elves saw the look on their faces and Daisy was brave enough to ask.

"Mistresses me is not wanting to be rude, or nosy, but we is wondering something". When she received a weak but encouraging smile from Gabrielle, who had an idea where this was going, she continued. "if you like children so much why have you not had any yourselves? We knows you cannot naturally have them together, but there be magical ways around that".

Both woman led out a soft sigh and sat down at the table. It was quite for a while, and after a few moments Aurora motioned for the elves to join them at the table. When all the elves were seated they told them the story of how they confronted Mordred and what had happened to them. When they were finished all the elves were speechless and Daisy, who had started to cry in sympathy, was being comforted by poppy and Rosy.

Finishing her tale Aurora added, "the sword trusts in our abdomen were meant to kill us slowly and painfully, but instead, they caused us to be infertile. Our reckless courage had robbed us of the chance to ever have children of our own, a mistake we have cursed many times. If we had to choose between our powers and immortality or the chance to have children, that choice would have been easy, and we would have died more than a thousand years ago".

The elves were all silent and had found a new respect and understanding for their new mistresses. After a few minutes Charles was the first to stand up and said. "My lady's it is late and I would suggest we all go to bed, I think we could all use a good night's sleep".

They all agreed and Gabrielle softly picked up her son while Aurora and the elves carried the piles of clothing and armour. Fredrick led them towards a large master bedroom on the first floor of the main building, and said. "This is the room Mistress Lily suggested. You should try it out for a night and if you don't like it, we can always change it tomorrow".

Gabrielle held Harry with one hand and opened the door with the other. They saw a beautiful room with a large, king sized, four poster bed. The room was decorated in red and gold like most of the house and a large soft rug covered the floor. At the foot of the bed was a large ornate crib made from wood which was painted white. There were several doors in the room and against a wall stood a small table with two chairs.

The two woman looked at each other and Aurora said, "I think this will do. If you would please put the clothes and armour on that table we will sort it out tomorrow". Gabrielle agreed but added, "perhaps you have something we could wear for the night." seeing as that they were both still clad in nothing but a large beach towel.

Fredrick smiled and opened one of the doors revealing a walk in wardrobe which held a few items, including two long white nightshirts. "We were informed you were coming and took certain preparations. We can collect the rest of your clothing and other possessions tomorrow. But for now we wish you both a good night". With that the elves put the armour and clothing on the table and left with several small pops.

The two woman looked at Each other and smiled, Gabrielle unfolded the blanket wrapped around their son and they saw the elves had already put him in his Pyjamas. She put the boy in the crib and covered him with the blankets. Turning back towards her partner she joined her in the closet and they both put on one of the nightshirts. They walked towards the bed and cuddled together under the warm blankets.

Gabrielle whispered, "goodnight my love, and dream of our family". Aurora kissed her softly and said, "I will sweetie, if you do the same". Shortly after that they both fell into a deep and restful sleep, not caring about the day of tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

" _This chapter contains telepathic speech which is written like this"._

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 9

4th of November Late morning Potter Manor.

Gabrielle slowly woke with a feeling, as if she was being watched, and a soft pressure that was making circles on her stomach. Smiling, she softly opened her eyes and saw that Aurora was laying next to her with her left hand propped under her head, and her right making the circles on her stomach.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep all right"? Gabrielle answered the question by suddenly jumping on her partner and pressing a passionate kiss on her lips, and whispered. "Very good, my love and what about you"?

"Likewise", Aurora replied, "it has been a while since I slept so well. I have been awake for half an hour or so, and Rosy came by to tell me that she had taken Harry downstairs when he woke up, to let us sleep".

"What time is it"? Gabrielle asked still not completely awake. "About 10:30 I think", came her partners reply". "Wow", Gabrielle said, "the last time we slept this late was when we did the last Legion boot camp". Receiving a snicker in answer Gabrielle started to look around the bedroom noticing 2 other doors besides the entrance and the wardrobe.

She stood up and walked to the wardrobe when she opened it she found two long soft bathrobes in red and blue. Picking up both she put the red one on, and threw the other to Aurora. Opening one of the other doors she found a very luxurious bathroom. It was entirely made from red marble with golden accents.

She saw a large, two person bathtub in the right corner, and a spacious shower cabin in the other. There was a large double sink with a mirror above it, and a very comfy looking toilet. Behind the door was a rack with towels that looked incredibly soft. Deciding to go for breakfast first and trying out the bathroom afterwards she turned around to come face to face with her partner, who said.

"So my love, if you are done exploring, I suggest we go for breakfast, follow me". Turning around Aurora went to the other door and revealed a small hall with two other doors and, an elevator. Smiling Aurora said, "Rosy told me to take this door when we wanted breakfast, now I know why".

The reply was a grumbled, "those little bastards. Making us walk all those stairs yesterday when there is a bloody elevator". Still a bit cranky Gabrielle headed towards the elevator with Aurora behind her. She saw a large board with several rows of buttons, all carrying a name besides it like, kitchen, master bedroom 1, play room, lake room and ball room.

"Okay", Aurora said with a growl, "I agree, those little bastards could have told us this yesterday, it would have saved us an embarrassing encounter with them". Still a bit annoyed they both stepped into the elevator and Aurora pressed the button for the kitchen.

When the doors opened they saw another small hallway with three doors, one led towards the backyard. One opened to the central hall of the ground floor, and the last one led directly into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen they saw Daisy, Rosy and poppy were playing with harry and feeding him a bowl of porridge. Charles was busy at the stove, and Fredrick was nowhere to be seen. When the elves noticed their arrival, Rosy left the table and walked towards them. Seeing their slightly annoyed faces she asked.

"What is wrong mistresses, did something happen to you"? Aurora grumbled an unintelligible answer and Gabrielle said, "why didn't you tell us about the elevators yesterday, it would have spared us quite a few stairs"?

Growing slightly red Rosy answered, "we is sorry but we did not on purpose. We don't use them, as we can just pop from one room to another, so we simply forgot about them". They accepted the answer and headed towards the table to say their son Good morning.

When they were seated Charles came to the table with two plates stacked with eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast. He put the plates before both woman who thanked him and dug in. It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone was having breakfast, the elves had collected plates of their own.

After a few minutes Gabrielle asked, "where is Fredrick, I haven't seen him yet"? Charles answered and said, "he is enjoying one of his free day's. Master Arturius and mistress Victoria decided that we should each have two days off each month. I believe Fredrick is spending the day in Berlin, he has family there".

Nodding in understanding Gabrielle continued eating. When they were done Aurora asked for a second plate which was brought by Rosy and Gabrielle said, "we will have to run a few errands today. We need new clothes, because the only ones we have are military uniform's or dresses. We need to relocate our possessions from Legion HQ to here.

Furthermore we need to make a Quick visit to Gringotts because I forgot to ask Ragnok how we are supposed to hatch our eggs. Normally the mother breath's fire on them, but seeing as our fire is quite a bit warmer than that of most dragons, I don't think it would be a good idea".

Charles nodded and said, "we could organise the relocating of your possessions, while you are shopping. It would be the fastest way because we can pop straight through the wards here so we don't have to do everything by floo".

Gabrielle nodded and when Aurora asked for a third plate she ordered a second one. While Aurora waited for Poppy to return with her plate, she added. "Perhaps it would be best if we first went to HQ because I have to speak with Anderson about a few matters. So if you show our friends here all the things we need to be moved, I'll speak with Anderson".

All the elves beamed when they were mentioned to be friends, that was a title they were not accustomed to. Most magical's just called their kind servant or simply elf.

When breakfast was over the elves went back to work while Gabrielle and Aurora took Harry upstairs to get him washed and dressed for the day. When she realised they didn't really have much in terms of baby clothing, Gabrielle asked the elves. "Do you know if there are any baby clothes in the house because we also have to buy those today, and we can't take him shopping in his pyjama's.

Daisy was the one who answered and said, "I knows there are some of master James's old clothes. I will put them in the closet in your room so you can choose when you are done". She thanked her and they resumed the walk towards the elevator.

When they returned to their room they decided to try out the bath and both dropped their robes and nightshirts on the bed. While Gabrielle went to get the water running Aurora got Harry out of his pyjama.

When she walked into the bathroom she saw that the bath was filling much faster than possible. It was a large bath and there was only one tap, but in the three minutes the water was running it had almost filled the bath. Next to it there was a small, baby swim ring, no doubt one of the elves had put it there just in case they needed one.

When she entered Gabrielle was taking a few towels from the rack behind the door and put them on the plateau next to the bath. Seeing her partner look at the bath in interest she said, "I think the tap is charmed to fill much faster than usual. When she saw the water was high enough she closed the tap.

Stepping in the warm water she laid down on her back and held out her arms so Aurora could hand her Harry before stepping in the water herself. While she held him harry was happily splashing the water around as Aurora tried to wash him. When he was finally clean she grabbed the swim ring and put Harry in it, silently thanking the elves foresight.

When Harry was happily floating around Gabrielle started to wash Aurora before the favour was returned. When they were young is was customary for a wife to wash her husband, as a sign of love and devotion. They had started doing it when they were married, and never stopped.

When they were done they just laid in the warm water for a while before they dried themselves and took Harry to the bedchamber to dress him. While Gabrielle picked out some clothes for him, Aurora tried to dry him off. But he was once again playing with her hair, which freely fell down over her shoulders, so he kept trying to pull on it.

When she was finally done Gabrielle stepped out of the closet already fully dressed in her armour and said, "I have to admit I won't miss putting on this armour every day. It is so much quicker and easier to just wear a dress, or trousers and a shirt".

Chuckling softly Aurora blew a hand kiss to her partner and went to the closet to change, because one of the elves had put all their belongings from the table to the closet while they were in the bath. She noticed the pouches containing the dragon eggs had been put on a small cushion, on one of the shelf's in the closet.

When she emerged she saw that Gabrielle had managed to fully dress Harry in a cute little red sweater and brown pants. Picking up her son Gabrielle let Aurora to the elevator and when they had reached the kitchen, they led the elves towards the reception room.

When they were all gathered before the floo Aurora said, "the four of you will have to travel by floo to the Legion HQ because you won't be able to pop in until you have already been there".

Going first Aurora took a handful of powder from the vase on the mantle, threw it into the fire and said, "Headquarters Shadow Legion London". She vanished in roaring green flames. Gabrielle motioned for the elves to go, and Charles went first. He was followed by Rosy then Poppy and Daisy went last.

When Aurora stepped from the fire she found herself in the familiar reception room of Legion HQ, a stainless steel room with a door with retina scanner and keypad. She walked towards the door and opened it while waiting for the others to arrive.

When everyone had arrived they headed towards the elevator and Gabrielle pushed the button for the fifth floor. When they arrived everyone left the elevator except Aurora who put a kiss on Harry's forehead and Gabrielle's lips. She said, "I'll go meet Anderson and join you when I'm done".

She pushed the button with -3 on it and waited till she arrived. When the doors opened she stepped out into the large subterranean hangar and went to look for Anderson.

She found him in his office where he was going over some rapports he had received from scouting missions. When she knocked on his open door post he immediately sprung up and saluted her. She smiled and said, "at ease commander". When he sat back down she took the chair opposite his desk and sat down.

"What can I do for you My Lady", he asked. "I thought you were relieved from active duty"? She smiled at him and said, "we are but there are a few things we needed to arrange before we could leave". When he nodded she continued.

"I Assume you have already heard and spread the good news"? he nodded again and said, "yes ma'am we have received official backing from the UN and can start recruiting in other countries. I must say I'm excited to go to Russia. An old friend of mine knows a unit of Spetsnaz commando's led by a certain Ivan, they are specialized in counter terrorism and I have high hopes for them".

"Good," replied Aurora, "when you have picked out the first batch of recruit's, let us know and I'll personally oversee their boot camp. I'm curious to see in what way they differ from the British special forces".

Anderson nodded again and said, "I'm expecting the first group to be ready to start boot camp in maybe two to three weeks. But I will inform the Queen when they are ready and I assume she will inform you".

"all right", said Aurora. "on a different note. How are captain Granger and his family"? Anderson smiled wryly and said, "Dan is doing fine he has been looking his eyes out at the base and started hanging out with the Legionnaires but Mrs. Granger is a different story she has little to do at the base and mainly stays in her room with their daughter". She has been back home yesterday with a squad of Legionnaires to collect the things she needed, but otherwise hasn't left their room".

Aurora was a bit saddened to hear this and said, "I'll go visit her now and try if I can do something for her". She stood up and added, "I'll see you in a few weeks then. Good luck on your travels and bring us back some good soldiers". Anderson stood up saluted and walked her out of his office.

When she reached the elevator she went to the fourth floor and knocked on the door of room 418. There was a voice from inside that said, "I'm coming". A few seconds later the door opened and a tired looking Emma Granger stood in the door opening holding her daughter who was crying softly. Both were still clad in their pyjama's and looked like they had been quarrelling.

"Aurora", she said, "what brings you here"? Aurora looked a bit worried at Emma's tired look and dishevelled hair, and said. "I just came to see how you were holding up here. We have moved into our new home and I came to see if you were still willing to move to the island. We have a few guest homes on the manor grounds that you could move into today if you want".

Looking towards the sobbing girl in Emma's arms she added, "I believe little Hermione here would like someone to play with. And I'm sure Harry could use a friend as well". When she heard this the little girl in Emma's arms turned towards the strange woman and said, "Mione want fwiend. Mione is lonely". She crossed her little arms, and put a cute little pout on her face.

"She has been this way all morning", Emma said, "I don't know what to do, there are no other children on this base and I don't dare leave it now that I know what could happen out there". She looked completely lost and very cooped up.

Making a decision Aurora said, "put some clothes on and follow me, we are going shopping. Hermione was trying to jump out of her mother's arms in her excitement to finally leave their room and said. "Sopping, Mione wants new dress".

Looking very relieved Emma invited her in, while she took Hermione to the bedroom to change. Five minutes later they reappeared, dressed and ready to go.

"Where is Dan", asked Aurora, and Emma answered. "I'm not sure, I believe he is at the gym with some of your Legionnaires". Aurora chuckled and said, "they'll wear him out in no-time. If he wants to get to the same level of condition as the Legionnaires, he has a long way to go. They all do before they join up. You should leave him a note so he knows where you are.

Emma did so immediately and Aurora introduced herself to Hermione asking, "do you know who I am"? Hermione was a bit shy and blushed before she said. "Yes my daddy call's you a lady and you are the boss here".

Aurora smiled softly and said, "well I'm indeed a Lady. Just like you and your mommy are. But I'm not the boss her anymore. Only when there is trouble and bad people are causing problems, then I'm the boss. But my name is Aurora and I already know your name".

When Emma was done she joined the other two at the door and they went towards the elevator. When they stepped in and didn't hear a voice Emma asked, "what was that voice we heard the last time. When we pushed the button for the fifth floor it asked us why we were going up".

Aurora smiled and answered, "that was our receptionist, she likes to play with visitors. The elevator is equipped with a camera and communications set that allows her to ask questions and hear answer". When Emma heard this she had to smile too, as Dan had been imagining wild theories about magical elevators that could think for themselves.

When the doors opened Emma saw several small creatures with rather large ears and long noses running around carrying boxes and furniture. Hermione saw them as well and laughed saying, "they are funny", and ran towards Daisy who was holding a large pile of boxes.

Aurora laughed and picked Hermione from the ground before she could tackle Daisy who had put the boxes down and came walking towards them. Seeing Emma's bewilderment Aurora said, "they are called house elves, and are a kind of magical butlers. This is Daisy", pointing towards each of the other elves she introduced them as well. Turning to the elves she said.

"Charles, girls this is Emma Granger and her daughter Hermione, they will be staying with us for a few days. Their father and husband will join us tonight". When Gabrielle came out of a door with Harry in her arms she came towards them and greeted Emma. Emma saw that Gabrielle was wearing normal clothes instead of the usual armour, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a matching sweater.

Kneeling down Gabrielle asked Hermione, "hello sweetie do you know who I am"? Becoming shy again the girl hid behind her mother and shook her head. "My name is Gabrielle and I am married to Aurora who you have already met".

Looking confused Hermione said, "you cannot be married to a girl, you are a girl. Mommy always says that a girl marries a boy when they grow up".

Smiling softly Gabrielle put Harry on her knee and said to the frowning girl before her. "I know it is a little strange, but sometimes a girl falls in love with another girl instead of a boy. Or a boy can fall in love with a boy, it is the way some people are".

Setting Harry on his feet she added, "and this little boy is Harry. And I think you two will be very good friends. You are almost a year older than him so you can teach him a lot". Harry gave her a cheerful laugh and Hermione said, "he is cute". Offering him a small hand she said, "hallo Harry my name is Hermione, but everyone calls me Mione".

Harry waddled towards her and hugged her. Gabrielle smiled and said, "he doesn't talk yet but he is very affectionate". Emma looked smiling at Hermione's enthusiasm while Aurora went to Gabrielle and asked, "please tell me they haven't packed our wardrobe yet. I don't fancy going shopping in armour, cause that is sure to raise a few questions, in both the muggle and magical world".

Gabrielle gently kissed her partner and said, "relax sweetie I have already laid out some clothes for you and they will place our armour on mannequin's in our wardrobe at home". Smiling in appreciation she headed towards their old bedroom while Gabrielle talked to Emma. Hermione was still being hugged by Harry and they were both caught in a fit of giggling.

When Aurora emerged she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie with the words welcome to London in red letters on her chest. Aiming an apologetic smile at Emma she said, "these are the only normal clothes I have. It is one of the reasons we need to go shopping".

Emma just laughed and when she saw the raised eyebrows of Aurora she added, "Dan has exactly the same hoodie". Finally getting the joke the other two woman also laughed while Charles approached the group, and said.

"Mistress if you want to go, you can leave, we can handle everything from here". "Thank you Charles" Gabrielle replied. We shall take our leave then.

They headed towards the elevator and Hermione helped harry walk there. They returned to the stainless steel reception room and Gabrielle said to Emma, "our first stop will be a magical shopping area. I would like to ask you and Hermione to try not to act to surprised by everything you will see, because that will only draw unwanted attention towards us and we can't use that".

Emma nodded and explained everything to her daughter while Aurora picked up a box from the mantel. When Emma was done explaining Aurora held the box out to her and she saw it was filled with green powder. "this is floo powder", explained Aurora, "you throw it into the fire and then state your destination before walking into the fire". seeing Emma's less than enthusiastic face at having to walk into a burning fire she added. "It is quite safe I will go first to show you".

Walking towards the fireplace she put the box back on the mantle and took a handful of the powder. Throwing it into the fire she calmly said, "Leaky Cauldron London". She stepped into the green fire and a second later she was gone.

Gabrielle motioned for her to go and Emma held Hermione in one hand while she took a handful of the powder with her other hand. She threw it into the fire and just like before it turned bright green, hesitating for a moment she said, "Leaky Cauldron London". She stepped into the flames and noticed that they were only comfortably warm. When she was in, she saw the fire flare up and flash a few times before she saw a dimly lit room with a waiting Aurora standing before the fire place.

When Emma stepped out of the fireplace she saw she had appeared in what looked like the main room of a very old pub. Hermione cried out, "mommy that was fun can we go again". When he heard the child talk, the barman looked up and said. "That is the first time, I have heard a child say they liked the feeling of floo travel".

Aurora went to the bar and introduced herself when Gabrielle arrived with Harry. She said, "my name is Aurora and I was wondering if you could show us the entrance to Diagon ally. We just moved here and don't know our way around yet".

"Of course madam", he said. "My name is Tom and I'm the barkeep and owner of this pub. If you would follow me, I'll show you to the entrance".

Of course both Gabrielle and she knew exactly where the entrance was and how to open it but since they had never visited Diagon ally openly, they had to act the tourist to avoid raising suspicion. They all followed Tom the barkeep towards a small back courtyard, and he showed them how to enter the wizarding shopping street.

While they were walking towards Gringotts they saw that Emma and Hermione were doing their utmost best to try and act normally to avoid any unwanted attention but when they saw the armed goblins standing guard outside of Gringotts, Hermione cried out. "Mommy they are scary, they look mean".

Before she could say another word Gabrielle approached her and said softly. "They are supposed to look scary, they are guarding something. But if you treat them respectfully, they will do the same to you.

Aurora demonstrated this by making a small bow towards the goblins and said, "greetings honourable masters, may your days be filled with glory and your enemies fall before you". The goblins were a little surprised by the courteous manner in which they were addressed but quickly returned the bow and answered her. "Greetings noble visitor may your wealth increase a hundredfold and your enemies flee in fear".

Aurora led her companions through both pair of large doors, and into the great marble hall, with many more goblins seated behind high desks and writing in large books, weighing gemstones or helping customers. They saw Griphook was seated behind one of the desks beneath a sign that read ' _Most Noble And Ancient Houses'._

Raising a few eyebrows they went to stand before his desk which had never, in living memory, seen a client. Everyone thought all of the founding family's had dead out or been taken over by lesser family names.

When Griphook saw her approaching openly and with confidence he knew that their intent had been to make a scene of their arrival to take the attention away from Harry. He decided to participate in the show and said, "Good afternoon, my lady. How may I be of service"?

Aurora cleared her throat, made a bow and said with a clear voice, "greetings honourable master, may your days be filled with glory and your enemies fall before you". Griphook return the bow and replied with the same answer as the door guards had given her. "Greetings noble visitor may your wealth increase a hundredfold and your enemies flee in fear".

Continuing in the same clear voice Aurora spoke again. "I would like to visit my ancestral vault". Griphook bowed again and replied, "of course, please follow me, **'** Lady Emrys". When that name was spoken the entire hall fell silent. The goblins knew who she was and were not surprised, but every witch and wizard silently realised the same thing. The descendants of Merlin had returned to Britain.

Griphook led them towards a door in the side of the great hall and they were followed all the way to the door, by the looks of a few dozen witches and wizards who were unsure if they should believe the woman's claim or not. Since she was led away by the goblin they all knew that as far as Gringotts was concerned the claim was valid. And as a consequence she could claim every privilege that came with being a member of a most noble and ancient house.

When the door had closed behind them Aurora returned to her usual relaxed self, and said. "Thank you for playing along Griphook, we needed to take the attention away from Harry and this seemed to be the best option in the long, run since the official history claims that Merlin's only daughter left the country after her father died, so their return was plausible".

The goblin gave her a toothy grin and said, "it was my pleasure Aurora. I hope it will reach the Wizzengamot and they will start panicking, on whether they will have a second seat of power occupied. Do you actually intend to claim that seat"?

Aurora grinned at Gabrielle and Emma, and replied. "No but it doesn't hurt to have the wizarding world sweat for a bit. Hopefully it will increase our credibility with the public at large".

Turning towards Emma she said, "Emma I would like you to meet Senior Account Manager Griphook. He is responsible for the maintenance to the vaults of both us and our son". She turned back to Griphook and said, "Griphook I would like you to meet Emma Granger and her daughter Hermione. Her husband Dan, is the one who killed Peter Pettigrew and avenged the betrayal of James and Lily".

Griphook shook Emma's hand and made a bow to Hermione who was hiding behind her mother again. Turning back to Aurora Griphook asked. "is your intend to really visit your vault or did you merely wanted to make a show"?

Aurora answered him and said, "I would like to visit the vault actually. It has been nearly 90 years since I last did. I trust everything is still as it used to be"? "of course your interest has been slowly building over the years so it's a bit fuller than the last time you saw it but otherwise nothing has changed". Griphook led them towards one of the cart's that stood on the track heading downwards.

Gabrielle spoke to Emma and said, "I have to warn you the ride down is a bit shaky and fast. We're going to the oldest and deepest vault's available". Griphook added to this, "the vault's we are going to, are more than a mile beneath us so, it will take us a few minutes to get there".

He motioned for them to step into the cart, and followed behind them to take the wheel. He started the cart, and they went fast and deep. Emma and Hermione were looking their eyes out. When they reached the lower levels they could see large gold veins running through the walls of the tunnels and many goblins who were mining it.

Not without pride Griphook told her, "we are currently in the oldest, deepest and richest goldmine anywhere in the world. We delve more than 20.000 pounds of gold each year, more than the rest of the world combined".

When they reached the literal end of the line they found themselves in a large cave. In the middle of the cave was a large dragon, laying in a large nest made from withered wood and rocks . It was an ancient Hebridean black, but its scales were a dull black as a consequence of lack of sunlight. Despite the weak lighting in the cave they could see it was one of the largest of its kind, it was over 33 feet long.

Aurora fearlessly walked towards the dragon and when it sensed her presence it was visibly confused. It could see a human walking towards it but the smell was that of one of the elder race. When Aurora spoke to it in her mind she noticed it was a male dragon.

" _Greetings, my friend_ ", she said, " _how are you_ "? When the dragon heard the human speak to him he immediately knew who she was. It was common knowledge amongst dragon kind that the last of the elder dragons had given his powers, his strength and his status to the daughter of Merlin the Great, and her partner. Amongst dragons they were considered royalty and apart from the rouge dragons all dragons regarded them as such.

" _My Lady_ ", he responded, with a graceful bow, "what has earned me the privilege to receive you and your mate? I am quite contend with my situation here, I have peace and silence so I can think and meditate in peace. The goblins have proved to be good caretakers, I get everything I want from them, and all I have to do in return, is just lay here".

" _That is good to hear my friend_ ", Gabrielle answered him. And the dragon made a bow towards her as well, and said, " _My Lady_ ". Gabrielle returned the bow and asked, "would you let us pass. We would like to visit a few of the vaults you are guarding".

The dragon seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with this request and said. " _I am very sorry My Ladies, but unfortunately I cannot allow you to enter any vault other than your own_ ".

Both Gabrielle and Aurora laughed softly and Aurora said, " _do not worry my friend. We would never ask you that. We wish to visit our own vault and those of our adoptive son Harry, heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_ ". When she spoke Gabrielle showed the ancient dragon her son.

The dragon moved his head towards the boy and took a very deep breath, inhaling his scent. Unknown to outsiders the eldest dragons had the ability to detect the magical signatures of wizards and witches. It was the way Gringotts determent whether or not someone truly was a descendant from the family he or she claimed to be.

The dragon was silent for a few moments before he made a deep bow towards the baby in Gabrielle's arms. Projecting his thoughts so both could hear him he said, " _it is truly an honour to meet you My Lord"._

Both Gabrielle and Aurora looked at each other and exchanged a confused look, this was the first time for as far as they knew that any dragon treated a full human with such respect. Normally when they met other dragons they just ignored the humans, for they considered them to be _lesser beings_.

Sensing their confusion the dragon spoke to Gabrielle and Aurora, and said. " _when this boy reaches maturity he will have true power. He is primary heir to the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, by blood. And if he kills the one known as Lord Voldemort he will be heir of Slytherin as well, by right of conquest. Furthermore he has the full support of the houses of Pendragon and Emrys. Should he unite the 7 seats of power behind him, he will change the world forever_ ".

Both Griphook and Emma were looking between the dragon, and the two women with amazement. Griphook only knew this dragon to be either disinterested or very annoyed to be disturbed. And Emma was in awe at seeing the vicious looking creature in the cave and the carefree and relaxed way Aurora and Gabrielle were dealing with it.

Hermione was hiding behind one of the large boulders scattered around the entrance of the cave. When the dragon had moved his head towards her new friend, she was afraid he would eat him and had started crying in terror of being eaten herself.

When Aurora heard the soft sobs she softly walked towards the crying girl and kneeled before her. "Do not worry sweetie, this dragon is friendly he will not harm you. If you want I could introduce you to him, would you like to meet him"?

Hermione looked up slowly and when she saw the reassuring smile of Aurora's face she calmed down and went with her towards the dragon. When she approached the dragon Aurora said to him, " _I would like you to meet Hermione Granger she is a friend of Harry, and a bit afraid of you_ ".

The dragon lowered his head so his eyes were on the same height as Hermione's head. He blew a soft wisp of warm air towards her that caused her hair to swirl around her head. Harry laughed at her and finally Hermione managed a careful smile.

Seeing her smile the old dragon tried to give her one as well to put her at ease. It worked, because both children were roaring with laughter when they saw its attempt to smile. Hermione tried to wrap her arms around the snout of the old dragon and she gave him a quick kiss on his nose.

When Emma saw her daughter kiss the dragon she was amazed as she was still a bit afraid of it. Griphook on the other hand was completely perplexed, here was a small child that dared to kiss one of the fiercest beasts he knew, and said dragon allowed it.

Gabrielle looked on with a smile and said, _"we shall let you return to your sleep my friend._ " _Thank you for your kind words and we shall see you again someday_ ". The dragon bowed towards them and returned towards its nest on the cave floor.

When he had laid down he blew a blast of fire towards each of the several large braziers scattered around the cave. Now they could see ten large, stone, vault doors nestled in the cave wall's, numbered from 1 to 10.

Griphook led them toward the second door and said, "these vaults are the oldest in Gringotts. nr. 1 belongs to the Pendragon's. Nr.2 is yours, nr. 3 4 5 and 6 belong to, Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Nr. 7 belongs to Slytherin but it was sealed at his death and it will remain so until his true heir has claimed his position. Nr. 8 belongs to Lord Ragnok's family and the other two belong to the goblin council".

When they reached the door, Aurora put her hand, on the vault door and it opened inwards without resistance. They followed her in and Emma was once again shocked. The vault had the size of a cathedral and the back half was filled with large golden, silver and bronze coins. The front portion was filled with all kinds of valuables imaginable, from weaponry to books and even an ancient throne.

Emma spoke up and asked, "how rich are you"? Aurora looked at Griphook and he said, "the current balance of the vault stands at over 2 billion Galleons. Which is just over ten billion pounds". He explained to Emma.

He added, "the other four vaults hold combined more than 30 billion galleons. With the Potter vault containing more than 10 billion. The potters have always been amongst the wealthiest families in Britain". Emma looked about to faint when she heard someone had such an amount of money and couldn't even wipe his own nose.

They shortly visited the other vaults but found nothing they needed at the moment so when they returned to the surface, Aurora said to Griphook, "we have to make a quick visit to Lord Ragnok and I also had a question. Is there a way to spent money in both the wizarding and the normal world without having to carry loads of gold with me"?

The goblin showed a toothy grin and answered, "off course. The muggles call them credit cards, but we have improved them a bit. You can use them to pay anywhere and it will draw money directly from your vault while transferring it to the local currency. I will arrange for one to be ready for you when you return from Lord Ragnok.

Author's note:

The dragon population in my universe is split in two groups, the civilised dragons, like the Hebridean they encountered in this chapter. And the rogues, wild dragons who listen to no-one. The civilised dragons live in the reserves and don't bother humans, in return the ministries let them live in peace. The rogues are the ones travelling around and attacking everything they can eat, including humans. As a consequence they are hunted by the ministries, for the valuable ingredients they supply, and other parts of their body's.

Also the cold war never happened, all the Allies peacefully worked together, after Hitler and Grindelwald were defeated. This enabled them to work together and create technology even we don't have yet.

So far I have until chapter 11 done. All I need to do is reread them before I can post them. I hope to update at least once a week, but I'm on holiday for the next 3 weeks so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. I'll try but can't promise it.

Lastly, I would really like to hear from you. If you have a question please ask it, and if you have tips or comments please tell me.

See you all next time

Medieval Maniak


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 10

4th of November early afternoon Gringotts.

When the cart returned to the surface level there was a loud buzzing audible from the large marble hall. Gabrielle looked towards her partner and asked softly, "are you ready sweetie. I know how much you hate crowds but it will get better over time". The reply came equally soft, "I'll be alright love. We both knew this day would come eventually".

They shared a tender kiss and Gabrielle said to Emma, "just keep your head high and whatever you do, do not show them any attention. There will be press and all kinds of rumour seekers, but we must not even acknowledge them, or they will never leave us alone". Emma nodded and they all took a deep breath before Griphook led them through the door.

It was exactly like Gabrielle had said, the hall was packed with media-magical's and curious people both respectable and less respectable. On the order of Griphook, three squads of armed goblin guards appeared and cleared a path between them and the door that led towards the offices of the bank.

They reached the door without incident and Griphook led them towards Ragnok's office, while the guards returned to the hall, to clear it from every sensation seeker and reporter.

Griphook knocked on the door and Ragnok called, "enter". When Griphook opened the doors and Ragnok saw who they were, he stood up and made a small bow towards them. Both Aurora and Gabrielle returned the bow while Emma stood at the door not sure of what she was supposed to do.

Ragnok smiled and walked towards her. He offered her a hand and said, "my name is Ragnok. I'm the current leader of the goblin council and director of Gringotts. You are Emma Granger I presume"? When he saw the stunned look in Emma's face when he knew her name, he added. "I have heard about what your husband did and knew they would eventually bring you into the wizarding world".

He motioned for all of them to take place around his desk and when everyone was seated, Emma took Hermione on her lap and Gabrielle was still holding Harry, he turned towards Aurora and asked. "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, because I don't believe this is just a social call is it"?

Aurora turned a little red and said a little embarrassed. "I am afraid we forgot to ask you something yesterday. We know that when a dragon, wants an egg to hatch, they breath fire on it. But seeing as our fire is quite a bit hotter than other dragons we don't know how we can get our eggs to hatch. And what are we to feed them when they have hatched".

Ragnok burst out laughing and Griphook did likewise. "you could have asked me that", hiccupped Griphook, "it is very simple you just toss the egg into a fireplace and wait till the first cracks start appearing. When the egg hatches you feed the dragon milk with brandy for the first week and then start giving them little pieces of raw meat mixed into it. When the dragons are a month old you can leave the milk and brandy out and just give them water besides the meat".

The goblins were still chuckling when Aurora and Gabrielle turned bright red in embarrassment. Emma was once again perplexed and asked, "do you have dragons at home"? Now it was Emma's turn to turn bright red as the rest of the occupants burst out laughing.

Gabrielle calmed down first and said, "we have a different view of house pets, compared to the rest of the world. The goblins have managed to breed small dragons, just like humans have bred small dogs, and yesterday we have bought two of those. Besides remember what we told you a few days ago, we are part dragon ourselves".

Emma realised why the others were laughing and muttered, "o right I forgot". Hermione was tired of being ignored. She stood up on her mother's lap and said. "I want to go sopping, you said we would go, but we have not".

Gabrielle said, "you are absolutely right sweetie. We will go in a few minutes okay"? Hermione nodded once and sat back down. Ragnok smiled and said, "with a will like that, she can reach great things in her life. But for now, other matters demand my attention so Griphook will handle any further questions".

They said their goodbye's and Ragnok gave Hermione a hand and apologised for keeping her from shopping. Griphook led them back to the great hall and they were relieved to see it was nearly empty. One of the goblins came to Griphook and gave him two, small, gold coloured, bankcards. Griphook thanked the goblin and he walked away again.

Turning towards aurora Griphook said, "these are the cards I spoke about. All you have to do, is place a drop of blood on them and they will be permanently linked to both you and your vault. this one is keyed to your vault and the other one is keyed to the Potter trust vault". He handed them both cards and a dagger, and they did as he said. both put a drop of blood on the cards and they flashed blue as a sign that it was done.

Taking their leave from Griphook Aurora and Gabrielle led Emma and Hermione to the exit of the bank. Gabrielle said, "we will probably be swarmed by reporters, the moment we leave the doors so maybe you and Hermione should wait inside while we will deal with the crowd". Emma agreed thankfully for she was not eager to face a horde of reporters.

Aurora took a deep breath and opened the door before walking out of the bank with Gabrielle next to her and holding her hand.

The moment they stepped into the bright sunlight they were met by a host of camera flashes and very rude reporters. One on them, a young witch with white blond hair and long red painted nails was holding a sickly green feather and notebook while she rushed them, ahead of all the others. Coming to a hold before them she quickly said. "My name is Rita Skeeter, I'm with the daily prophet. Is it true you are the heir of Merlin"?

The goblins who had cleared the hall reappeared and pushed the reporters back until there was a 6 feet space between them, and Aurora and Gabrielle. Aurora cleared her throat once and the entire street fell silent. "I want to make one thing very clear. You have 15 minutes of my time, the first one to ask me a question after that 15 minutes, will be very sorry they ever did". The entire ally was silent as a grave until Rita Skeeter spoke up again, "is it true you are descended from Merlin, and why have you taken so long to return to England"? when she started speaking, one of the goblins turned a large hourglass and indicated the fifteen minutes had begun.

"yes it is true I'm a direct descendant of Merlin. My name is Aurora Emrys and I'm only 23 years old so the choice to remain away from England was not really mine but my parents".

A man with short brown hair and a camera took a picture before asking, "why have you chosen to return to England now. Have you heard about You-Know-Who's demise".

"well we have indeed heard about Voldemort's demise", when she spoke the name the wizard dropped his camera out of shock and the entire crowd shivered, before she continued. "My wife and I", she put an extra emphasis on the word wife, "have decided it would be save to return and raise our son in England now that it is safe again".

The entire crowd was amazed at the words _wife_ and _son_ , and Rita Skeeter asked, "what is your wife's name, how long have you been married and how can you have a son"?

This time it was Gabrielle who answered, "my name is Gabrielle. We have been married since we were 21, and our son is adopted".

This went on for a while and they answered questions about where they went to school, what they did for a living, why they chose to adopt and many other subjects. Until the goblin holding the hourglass turned it again and barked "TIME'S UP.

Aurora addressed the crowd again and spoke loud and clear. "now you have had your change to ask us. If we are EVER bothered again, I will not show mercy, to any kind of intrusion on our privacy. I will show everyone who tries, why I have earned the nickname, Goddess of Fire". With that, the crowd dispersed and the goblins returned inside after both Gabrielle and Aurora had thanked them.

When Emma stepped out again with Hermione in her arms, she said. "wow I can't believe you actually threatened them. Aren't their laws about that kind of things in the magical world"? Aurora replied with smirk and said.

"O there are laws against that, but because I'm the Lady of one of the Founding Families, I can get away with almost anything, including threats and acting out on them. The wizarding world is a cruel world Emma, and we know exactly how to deal with them".

The group turned towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron because Hermione indicated she was hungry, and they had decided to go for lunch first. When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Tom bowed and immediately led them towards a private room where they ordered lunch.

When they left the Leaky Cauldron again after an hour or so, they headed towards Wiseacre's Wizarding Shop, to get a magical buggy, because both Emma and Gabrielle wanted to have their hands free.

They left the shop after only a few minutes with Harry and Hermione in a double buggy pushed by Aurora. They went towards Madam Malkin's next.

When they entered the shop, madam Malkin immediately came running and tried to make a bow for them. Gabrielle immediately sprung forward and stopped her saying, "please don't. We are customers not royalty, so please just treat us like everyone else".

Madam Malkin nodded and said, "of course my lady, how may I help you". They spent almost an hour in the store buying entire wardrobes for Harry, Aurora, Gabrielle and Hermione who insisted on having new clothes as well. Madam Malkin put their purchases in bags and shrunk them, before handing them to Gabrielle who put them in her handbag.

The next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium, because they needed a way to communicate with the outside world. When they entered, they were nearly overwhelmed by the smell and the noise. Aurora bought a large snowy owl and Hermione wanted a small pygmy owl, so they left the shop with two cages containing sleeping owl's.

The second to last stop was Flourish and Blotts, were they bought a number of books which detailed the workings of the wizarding world, for Emma. Hermione wanted a fairytale book, so they bought her a copy of Babbitty Rabbitty. They stood in the line to pay, when a hand tapped Gabrielle on her shoulder, before she could turn around there was a loud yelp of pain.

She and Emma turned around to see Aurora holding Rita Skeeter by the throat and hissing, "I warned you not to bother us again you little bug, now, you're going to pay"!

Rita Skeeter was struggling to breath when she suddenly felt the hand holding her, grow exponentially hotter and before long she was screaming in agony as it felt like her neck was being burned. She struggled to sputter, "I didn't... didn't mean any...thing by it. I... I... I just... had... one... one more quest... question".

The answer came as a hiss of fire, "I. Don't. Care". Aurora dragged her outside the shop and pushed her against the wall. When Rita looked into her eyes, she could see the blue from before was replaced by black fire. The notebook and quill she still held in one hand were ripped from her claw-like fingers. Holding them before Rita's eyes, Aurora covered her hand with blood red fire and burned the items to ashes.

Rita was suddenly dropped to the ground and Aurora said in a very threatening voice, "the next time I see you near my family or any of my friends. I'll. Burn. You! Alive".

She turned around and walked back into the shop like nothing had happened and the other occupants of the ally walked around the coughing and whimpering Rita like she was a leper.

She came back to the line and said in a voice that showed calmness and restrained. "sorry about that. I had to remove some trash from the shop". The owner and every other client in the shop looked at her, white faced and in awe.

When they left the shop, Rita was gone and Emma whispered to Aurora, "I cannot believe you just did that. That was so cool". She received a grim smile in response and replied. "I told you I knew how to deal with that kind of people. I was afraid I had to kill her but she broke much faster than I thought, so it wasn't necessary. It will ensure our safety from the press and show the wizarding community what I'm capable of".

The last stop was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione had seen it when they walked past it on the way to the Leaky Cauldron and had demanded an ice cream despite the fact is was almost winter.

They bought a large bowl with all kinds of flavours on it and they each took a spoon to try the many different flavours. When they were done it was 18:45 and they all decided to return to Potter Manor. Gabrielle, Emma, Harry and Hermione would floo back from Ragnok's office while Aurora would floo to Legion HQ to collect Dan and bring him back with her.

When Aurora stepped out of the reception room at HQ she headed towards the elevator and went to the fourth floor. Knocking on door 418, it was pulled open almost immediately and a tired and sweaty Dan appeared, holding Emma's letter.

"Hello Dan, "she said, "if you'll take a quick shower and change I'll take you to our home. Emma and Hermione are already there".

Dan nodded and invited her in, she sat on the couch while he went to the bathroom. He emerged again ten minutes later wearing the exact same hoodie as Aurora and a small travel bag in his hands. "Okay I'm ready", he said, "let's go". He followed Aurora to the reception room and they took the floo to Potter Manor.

When Dan stepped out of the floo he saw his wife and daughter waiting for him. "Daddy", Hermione cried and flew in his arms. "I have a new bird, daddy" she dragged him towards the buggy that still held the cages and showed him her pygmy owl. "isn't he cute"? she asked.

He looked at his wife and in a whisper he asked, "you bought her an owl"? Emma just pulled her shoulders up and replied, "I didn't buy her anything, Aurora paid for everything".

He looked towards Aurora next, but it was Gabrielle who answered, "they are quite useful Dan. In the wizarding world, owls are used to deliver mail. It is the only way to get messages in or out of this manor, until our dragons are fully grown".

He looked unbelieving between Gabrielle and Aurora and asked, "dragons. Do I even want to know what kind of weird pets you have". Aurora laughed and said, "probably not, but they are miniature dragons Dan, they'll grow to maybe 4 foot in length, max".

Dan just shook his head and accepted it without further questions. When he was introduced to Charles and the other elves they all headed towards the kitchen for dinner. Tonight's dinner was various kinds of pasta and salads.

After dinner they moved towards the playroom while the elves cleaned the kitchen and enlarged and stored their purchases. Dan, Emma and Hermione would be sleeping in one of the guest homes next to the lake.

When Hermione saw the playroom she was almost hysteric with enthusiasm, and ran immediately towards the TV. Dan followed his daughter and they began to play a game on the GameCube.

Emma joined Gabrielle and Aurora who were playing with Harry on the floor. She asked the other woman, "did you mean it when you said we could live here. Because I know two people who probably never want to leave this room". all three women looked towards the couch were Dan was trying to teach Hermione how to play Mario Cart. His enthusiasm was no less than that of his daughter and both were obviously having some quality father-daughter time.

Gabrielle smiled to her and replied, "of course Emma. In a few weeks, Aurora and Dan will leave for a two and a half week long, Legion boot camp. I think I could use your help in caring for Harry during those weeks. It would be nice to have friends again. For so many years our social life was almost none-existing outside of HQ".

The following weeks passed very fast for all inhabitants of Potter Manor. The three Grangers were just as impressed as Gabrielle and Aurora had been, when they saw the lake room. Hermione had spent many hours trying to teach Harry how to build a sandcastle but it was futile, because he kept destroying them.

Gabrielle and Aurora had decided to wait to hatch the dragons until after they had returned from boot camp because the first few weeks were important for bonding.

Dan and Emma were fully settled in their new home. It was a medium sized home with three bedrooms, and was beautifully located between the forest and the lake. Their old house had been put up for sale, and they had moved all of their possessions to their new house. Hermione and Harry had soon hit it off and they spent most of their time together being watch in turns by the adults.

Dan was trained by Aurora to prepare him for the "two and a half weeks of hell", as Gabrielle described it. So each day, they spent hours in the gym working on his endurance and strength. Gabrielle and Emma were mostly watching the children playing and became very good friends.

Soon it was the 20th of November and there came a letter brought by the as of yet unnamed snowy owl. It came from Anderson at Legion HQ. The first group of recruits had arrived and boot camp would begin the next morning. Aurora asked Dan, "so are you ready Dan"? When he nodded she added, "I suggest we call it an early night because we need to be at HQ before dawn so we leave at 06:45". They all agreed and since the children were already asleep they soon went to their respective beds.

Dan and Emma were laying in bed after a very tiring, yet also very satisfying, half hour. Emma kissed him passionately and said, "be careful alright. Gabrielle told me people have died at boot camp and I don't want to lose you, neither does Hermione".

Dan softly replied, "don't worry love. Aurora promised to keep an eye out and I know what is coming so I have prepared as well as possible, I'll be fine. I'm going to miss you though, that'll be the hardest part. Missing the two most important people in my life". They talked for a little more before they went to sleep.

At the manor Aurora and Gabrielle had had a similar very satisfying half hour, and where now talking softly. Harry had his own room next to them so they were nearby if he needed them. They too talked about boot camp and Gabrielle said. "keep an eye on Dan will you. I don't want destroy the lives of Emma and Hermione".

Aurora gave her a kiss and said, "of course my love. I promise, I'll bring him back home safely". With that they both cuddled together and soon they were fast asleep.

Authors note:

Okay I know it's a short chapter but it would have been to long if I had added it to chapter 9. I'll try to get chapter 11 uploaded as soon as possible but I'm not sure when I'll be able to do it.

p.s. I really hate Rita Skeeter and this seemed like a good way to introduce her as she will play a bigger role in this story than in canon.

Medieval Maniak.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 11

21st of November before dawn kitchen of Potter Manor

Dan walked into the large kitchen at 06:15 after having said goodbye to Emma and Hermione at home. Aurora and Gabrielle were already waiting for him. Gabrielle was wearing a bathrobe but Aurora was once again clad entirely in armour and fully armed.

Dan suppressed a yawn, took a chair and sat down at the table across from Aurora, and said, "good morning ladies". They replied in kind and Rosy handed him a plate pilled with breakfast.

Aurora grinned from above her own 2nd plate and said, "enjoy it while you can Dan. It is your last decent meal for 15 days". During breakfast they talked a little about Gabrielle's plans for the next two and a half week, which included her and Emma trying out the spa room and trying to teach Hermione's owl some manners, for it was very rude and kept trying to steal her breakfast bacon.

At 06:40 Aurora stood up from the table and said, "time to get ready Dan, we leave in five minutes". She left the kitchen with Gabrielle behind her to say goodbye to their son.

Dan left towards the entrance hall where he had placed his gear. He was still busy trying to put his vest on when Aurora returned and helped him put it on correctly. Grabbing his pack, he put it on his back, and grabbed his rifle, before following Aurora to the reception room.

Taking the floo to HQ they emerged from the steel clad room to find Anderson already waiting for them. They saluted each other and Anderson led them to the same theatre like room Dan had visited once before.

All Legionnaires where gathered at the podium in full combat gear wearing their white skull masks. Sitting on the chairs were maybe 400 people, all dressed in uniforms from several different countries. Anderson walked towards the podium and stood on the raised dais. Aurora told Dan to find a seat, while she followed Anderson to the podium.

When everyone was seated and the room had fallen silent, Anderson spoke. "good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well last night because your next chance to sleep will depend on how well you perform today. If you fail any part of this boot camp you're out.

You are the best of the best. But we need something even better. You are all members of the most prestigious special forces from around the world. You are Spetsnaz, from Russia, Delta Force and Navy SEALS from America, GIGN from France, GSG 9 from Germany, Yamam from Israel, SO15, SAS and Royal Marines from Great Britain, and many others".

Every group cheered when they were named, and when they were silent again, Anderson continued. "As of right now your ranks, backgrounds, nationalities and gender means absolutely nothing. You are here because I personally picked you. However I'm not the one you need to impress, or fear". When he said this he stepped down from the dais and Aurora took his place, saying, "I am, and so far I'm unimpressed".

The entire room was silent as a grave when they saw a young woman looking barely in her twenties speak to them as if they were schoolchildren. One of the Russians, a 6 foot 7 tall bear, stood up and said in a very heavy accent, "are we expected to take orders from little girl, I have daughter older than you".

Aurora had aimed for this reaction so she smiled and asked him, "what is your name if I may ask"? the man replied, "I am Ivan Rostock, captain from Spetsnaz". Still smiling Aurora said, "please join me on stage if you would". Ivan stood up and walked down towards the podium.

When he stood next to the dais, Aurora asked him, "how old do you think I am and why do you think I give the orders around here"? even though he stood a head taller than her, Ivan was surprised she looked him in the eyes with nothing but curiosity and iron determination.

Becoming less sure of himself Ivan answered, "Ivan thinks you 22 but I do not know why you be in command". Aurora gave him a sinister smile, and said. "well than Ivan if you want, I will give you a challenge. If you can beat me, in hand to hand comabat, you can be in charge when you complete boot camp".

Ivan eyed her sceptically and wondered if she was tricking him somehow. Deciding it was not the case he said confidently. "I accept, Ivan will be in charge here soon". The Russians and some other groups all cheered for Ivan and expected to see the small woman to be soundly beaten by the giant Russian. The English group was remarkably silent because Dan had found a few of his friends and was smiling grimly when Ivan accepted. He muttered, "that blockhead doesn't stand a chance".

Two Legionnaires removed the dais and both Aurora and Ivan dropped everything they were carrying on the ground. When Aurora dropped her cape they could all see the supple, strange metal armour, she carried beneath it and Ivan grew slightly less sure of his case.

When they were both weapon less, Aurora said, "since I challenged you, you get the first punch". They were standing in front of each other about 10 feet apart. The giant Russian hesitated for a split second before charging towards her and raising his right fist to deliver a crippling blow to her head.

The blow never hit. When his fist was less than two feet from her face, her hand shot up and caught his fist in her left hand. She stopped the hellish punch without even flinching. Slowly crushing his fist with her left hand, she dealt a open palmed blow with her right hand that landed on his sternum. The giant Russian was sent flying backwards more than 15 feet, like he weighed nothing.

She turned away from the unconscious Russian, and addressed the silent crowd watching her with fear and respect. "there is one thing you must remember for as long as you are amongst us. Not everything is as it seems. When you survive boot camp you will fall under the direct leadership of commander Anderson here. I will lead the missions but otherwise you will see me very little".

Ivan was recovering and after he made his sincerest apologies he collected his gear and returned to his seat. The dais was placed back and Anderson stepped on it again. "okay everyone, when you leave this room each of you will be handed three things. Firstly a new uniform. You will put this on, and wear it for as long as you may last here. Secondly a backpack, it contains everything you will need to survive and is all you are allowed to take. Lastly you will get a body bag". When he said this there went a murmur through the crowd, before Anderson continued. "On this body bag you will write your name, address and next of kin. The change of you ending it that bag is 1 to 10, so please fill it in.

For those of you who want to leave, no one will force you to stay. So go now while you can, because in one hour we will be leaving this facility and head towards the training camp in the highlands". He waited a minute but no one made an attempt to leave.

Finishing his speech Anderson said, "okay that was all you are to report back here in 45 minutes. Across the hall from here a lockers, you can leave your personal things in them and no one will touch them. Use your time well, for we will be flying for a while. Dismissed".

He stepped from the dais and Aurora and he went to the exit followed by half the Legionnaires. The other half remained to hand out everything and ensure everything went smoothly. When they were outside of earshot, Anderson grinned and said. "My friend was right about the Russians, that Ivan really is a piece of work". Aurora grinned with him and led them towards the hangar where the Legionnaires started to prepare a squadron of Chinook helicopters.

Twelve Chinook's would transport them to the training facility in Scotland. Apart from 5 squads, who would remain on guard at HQ, the entire Legion would be coming to Scotland.

45 minutes later they were all gathered in the theatre room. Anderson led them towards the hangar and they all boarded the helicopters. When they were in the air Anderson told the recruits in his helicopter the same thing all the others were being told. "when we land you will be left behind in a place less than two hours walking from the camp. Your first objective is to reach camp within two hours, if you fail you're out".

They flew for a few hours before landing in a large clearing. The recruits left the helicopter and it rose back into the sky turned northwards and flew away.

Dan watched the helicopter fly away and turned to the others in his group. He was paired with his friends from the Royal Marines, and the Russians. He walked towards the giant Russian and introduced himself before saying. "I think we have the best chance of making it in time if we work together".

Ivan eyed the other man cautiously before he offered him his hand and said, "I think you are correct. But do you know where we have to go"?

I believe there is a map in our backpack. Taking his pack from his back Dan retrieved the map and a compass from it and the Russian sat down beside him. Taking a look at their surroundings and then at the map they found their location and agreed on the best path towards their goal which was 10 miles away.

Gathering their group Dan and Ivan led them northwards and they made their way towards a large ridge of hills behind which lay their destination.

After about 6 miles and 55 minutes they came to a river which they knew they had to cross. The river was perhaps 50 feet wide and shallow but the water ran fast. Sticking their heads together Dan, Ivan and 7 others discussed the best way to cross.

Eventually Ivan said, "if we tie our ropes together we can make it long and strong. I will tie it to me and attempt to cross river. If I succeed I tie it to tree and we all cross safely. If I fail you pull me back and someone else try".

They all agreed and they put their ropes together making a twined cable almost 70 feet long. Ivan tied it in to a makeshift harness, and started his attempt to cross. He had cut two, long branches, from a tree and used them as support. Making his way slowly towards the other side the rest of the group cheered him on and after 5 minutes he reached the other shore.

Tying the rope to a strong tree, Dan did the same with his end of the cable. One by one the group made their way across. Dan went last and removed the rope from the tree on his side. Tying it around his waist he crossed the river while Ivan and two others pulled him in.

When he reached the other side, they took a short break before they returned on their way. They had 50 minutes left to reach camp and they still had to cover almost 4 miles.

When they were only 1 mile from the camp they reached a small ravine about 10 feet wide. They only had 15 minutes left so they had to hurry and reach the other side before they lost to much time. Doing some quick thinking, Dan came up with a plan.

"okay here is how we are going to do it. We need to get our cable to the other side so we can climb across without falling to our deaths. Does anyone of you know how to throw a lasso"?

One of his fellow marines raised his hand and said, "I worked on a cattle ranch in Australia for a few years. What do you need me to do"?

Looking across Dan said, "I need you throw our cable over one of those tree stumps, can you do it"? The man took a calculating look and answered, "shouldn't be a problem".

They handed him the rope and it took him only 2 attempts, before he had it lodged to the base of one of the stumps. One of the Russians, a young woman with long dark brown hair crossed first and secured the cable firmly around the base of the tree stump, before the rest followed.

Working together they had managed to cross the ravine in a little under 5 minutes, leaving them 10 more to reach the camp. They left the cable hanging over the ravine as they had no way of recovering it and made their way to the camp in a quick march.

When they arrived they saw a large clock which was counting down with only 1 minute and 28 seconds left. They saw four other groups had made it as well and the others were quickly approaching from various directions.

Sitting down in a circle they looked around them and saw they were in the middle of a valley. The camp was made up of four long low barracks forming a large square between them. They could see a large obstacle course, which looked tougher than any they had seen before, and a small lake on one side of the valley. The Chinooks had landed on a large field on the other side of the valley

When the clock reached zero, all groups had made it to the camp on time.

They could hear a large bell being struck and all looked towards the direction it came from. They saw Aurora and Anderson with ten Legionnaires standing besides the bell, the Legionnaires were still masked, and Dan knew they would stay that way, until the end ceremony.

Aurora cleared her throat and everyone stood at attention listening to what she had to say. "I'm impressed that you all made it here in time. I expected at least a few of you to fail. You can now get settled into the barracks. Numbers one and two are for the men and number 3 is for the women. Number 4 is for the Legionnaires and you are not allowed inside. Report back here in five minutes".

Dan and Ivan led the men of their group to barrack 3, while the woman left for their own. They found one large dormitory, equipped with 100 bunk beds. Storing their backpacks in the lockers besides the beds. They talked for a short while before they went back outside.

When the entire group was present, Aurora stepped forwards and said. "this bell is the gathering point. When it sounds you meet here a.s.a.p.

If you want to give up, you ring the bell twice and leave your backpack behind before making your way towards the helicopters. They'll take you back to civilization. From now on you answer to commander Anderson, and I'll be a quiet observer. I wish you all good luck, you're going to need it". She stepped back and walked towards the lake.

Anderson stepped forwards and said, "okay ladies and gentleman. Welcome to camp HELL, for the next 15 days we will break you apart piece by piece, and put you back together again. Those of you who survive will be part of the first international anti-terrorism taskforce. We have no borders, no jurisdiction and no mercy, if you're in, then you're in for life".

The silence on the open square was deafening while everyone listened to Anderson. "Over the next 14 days we will test you on several subjects. Including, stamina, determination, strength of character, aim, accuracy and loyalty. If you make it to day 15 you will face the last test, baptized by fire, which has only one criteria to pass, don't get killed".

A noticeable shiver went through the entire group, and Dan new that he was not exaggerating. Anderson concluded his speech and said. "okay enough talk, let's begin". He stepped back and led the group towards the obstacle course. Dividing them in groups of ten Anderson said. "These groups will be your exercise-squads. You will choose your own leader and he or she will be responsible for disciple, and order within the group".

They were told to make a fast lap over the obstacle course followed by crossing the lake swimming. This was a thing Dan knew they would have to repeat every day from now on.

Anderson proved to be true to his word. After a week of little to no sleep, the first began to give up. They had started with 410, after 10 days only 300 were left. They did every kind of exercise imaginable, parachute drops, stealth missions against squads of Legionnaires, and endless bouts of hand to hand combat. They had done a 3 day dropping, almost 100 miles from camp with only a knife and food for 1 day.

On day 13 they were down to 278 recruits, the mountain of backpacks behind the bell was a statement of the numbers that had given up. There had been many injury's along the way, broken bones, sprained ankles and wrists, a lot of cuts and bruises. There had been one death on day 11. A female marine from Italy had broken her neck when her parachute got caught in a tree and the lines were cut by the branches causing her to fall down more than 25 feet.

When Dan and Ivan, who had become friends over the past two weeks, were walking back to the barracks after the daily round on the obstacle course. They could hear a conversation coming form an open window in the Legionnaires barrack. They could distinguish the voices of Aurora and Anderson.

Anderson was sitting across from Aurora in one of the meeting rooms in the Legionnaires barrack and they were discussing the performances of the recruits. When they reached the subject of the last test Anderson asked.

"Have you decided yet what the final test will be, because you have been awfully secretive about it". Aurora had a knowing smile on her face when she answered, "yes, in fact I have managed to finalize the last preparations this morning".

"Do you want to share", he inquired. Aurora made a quick decision in her mind when she felt the presence of both Dan and Ivan, standing beneath the open window.

"Yes. It is time the Legion went Home". Anderson was confused for a moment before his face turned from recognition to worry. "you mean the island"? when she nodded he continued, "but I thought we didn't have the strength required to retake the island"?

Aurora nodded in agreement and said, "until recently that was true. But since we have received the full support of the UN, we finally have the numbers and the resources to retake and rebuilt the island. I have managed to gain temporary use of the HMS Invincible and the HMS Daring. They will offer heavy fire support, and Gabrielle and Melody will join us during the landing".

Anderson paled slightly at the mention of Melody's name, and asked. "Are you sure it is wise to involve Melody, I know she can be trusted but isn't she also a danger for our men. Most have never even heard of her, let alone seen her, and they are likely to attack her when she appears".

"I know, which is why I will introduce her to the group tomorrow. Everyone will be given a day to rest and recover before we take the Chinook's to the Invincible. The attack will begin at dawn, day after tomorrow".

When Aurora finished she could see Anderson was still a little worried and asked, "still not convinced"? "I'm afraid not My lady. Even with full numbers we only have 515 Legionnaires, and you three, against several colonies of Acromantula, for a total of over 4000 strong. I don't see how we are going to do this without massive casualty's".

Aurora smiled confidently and said, "you forget that Acromantula have one natural enemy, Melody. She will drive them out of their nests, and above ground, were the Invincible and the Daring will destroy most of them with napalm shells. When most of them have been cleared out we move in and clean the island from top to bottom".

Finally having been convinced of the plan Anderson agreed, "it would be nice to be able to call that place home, it's were the Legion was founded after all. How long has it been since they drove you from it"? The reply came softly and neither Dan nor Ivan heard it.

"Over 600 years, I can still hear the screams when I think about it. We lost almost half the legion when they came. Gabrielle, Melody and I tried to fight them off, but they came in numbers which proved to be too much. When we evacuated everyone we could safe, we set fire to the city and let the island burn. Over the years the three of us have returned regularly to thin out their numbers so they wouldn't leave the island and pose a threat to the rest of England".

Anderson could see that Aurora was in no mood to continue talking and said goodbye before he left to oversee the last part of the day's training. Ivan and Dan likewise left for their barrack to take a shower. When they were done, they sat down on Dan's bed and Ivan asked. "do you know what they talked about"?

"Partially," Dan replied, "I know what we will be facing, day after tomorrow. Acromantula are spiders, about the size of a car". At this Ivan looked at him with a look that screamed, 'you got to be kidding'. Dan nodded very seriously and continued, "I think everything will be explained tomorrow, and I'm not allowed to tell you anything from what I know so please don't ask.

All I can tell you is that Gabrielle is Aurora's partner and she is just as intimidating and dangerous. The Invincible is an aircraft carrier and the Daring is a destroyer so we shall have plenty of fire power. Melody is a name I have never heard mentioned by either of them so I have no idea who or what she is".

The next day saw Aurora appear in the kitchen of Potter Manor, surprising all its inhabitants. Gabrielle flew towards her partner and gave her a long, passionate kiss. While Emma looked afraid and asked, "did something happen to Dan"?

Aurora pulled away from Gabrielle and quickly answered her. "Dan is alright, I just came to get Gabrielle we have to leave for two nights. Will you be able to take care of both Hermione and Harry or do we need to arrange for someone to come and help you"?

Emma was relieved and said, "thank god he's all right. You scared me half to death when you suddenly appeared. But I think I'll be alright for a few days, I'm sure I'll have plenty of help". She motioned towards the elves who were sharing the table.

All the elves nodded enthusiastically and Gabrielle asked, "what did you need me for sweetie? Are the recruits too much for you to handle"? giving her a quick kiss Aurora answered, "no my love. We're going to Hogwarts and get Melody. It's time, for the Legion, to go Home".

Gabrielle was silent for a few moments before she asked, "do you think they are up for it"? Aurora explained her plan and Gabrielle agreed. With the support of the UN they could finally rebuild the island.

The island would also provide the necessary space and privacy to build the MPACS (Multi Purpose Amphibious Carrier Ship), the next generation of super carriers. The Legion had been planning to build them for a while, but had lacked funding and facility's. Those ships could be used as mobile command posts and give the legion a mobile base of power to strike where ever they wanted, and wherever they were needed.

Gabrielle left upstairs to put on her armour while Aurora told Emma how Dan was doing. When Gabrielle returned a few minutes later both woman said their goodbyes and left for the travel room.

Taking a handful of floo powder Aurora threw it into the fire and said "Minerva's McGonagall's office Hogwarts". She stepped in to the fire and was immediately followed by Gabrielle.

Minerva sat at her desk and was grading papers when she suddenly saw her fireplace lit up with green fire and Aurora stepped out. Being highly confused Minerva asked her, "is something wrong? Why are you here, it is a school day and anyone could see you".

Aurora smiled softly and said, "don't worry we are here to visit a very old friend and take her on a little field trip. Nothing you need to worry about, the less you know the better". Being used to their secretive ways, Minerva accepted the explanation without question and continued to grade the pile of papers.

When Gabrielle had joined her both woman donned their masks and hoods before leaving the office. Carefully they made their way towards the second floor girls bathroom. When they reached their destination they saw the ghost of a sad teenage girl floating above one of the sinks.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here"? The ghost demanded angrily. Aurora just dropped her hood and the ghost fainted, which had a very odd effect. She fell to the floor and got stuck halfway through. So only her legs were sticking out of the tiles on the floor.

Aurora laughed softly and Gabrielle went to the sink that would open the chamber. She hissed _"open"_ and the sink sank in the floor and revealed a long dark tunnel. Hissing again she said, _"ssstairsss",_ turning the flat surface of the tunnel into smooth steps.

Making their way down they closed the sink behind them and followed the stairs all the way down. When they reached the end of the stairs, they followed the tunnel to a giant round door. This time Aurora hissed, _"open_ ". The giant door slid open and revealed a large cavern with a giant statue at the other end. In the middle was a large pool and next to the pool lay Melody. She was curled up and asleep.

Removing their masks, they shared a smile and crept towards the enormous reptile. When she was behind the giant head, Aurora whispered, "wakey, wakey sleepy head". The snake slowly began to stir and when she saw the two woman standing in front of her she said, " _Rora, Gabsss what are you doing here"?_

Gabrielle grinned at the nicknames they had given each other in their youth, and replied. _"good to sssee you to Mel, it'sss been too long"._ Aurora took over and asked, _"it isss time for a little field trip Mel, the Legion is going Home. You want to help us clear the isssland"?_

Melody looked at them with a look of surprise and asked, _"but how are we going to do that, there are only 3 of usss and the lassst time I sssaw the legion they were no match for the coloniesss"?_

Both woman grinned slyly and Gabrielle said, _"we'll explain on the way you want to come"?_ Melody responded immediately and said. _"of courssse I'll come it'sss been yearsss sssince you lassst took me sssomewhere. The colony here isss no fun, they are too few to possse a challenge and I only ussse them for food and not sssport"._

Gabrielle nodded and said, _"good. If you could change we can take you with usss without raisssing sssussspicion._ Melody made use of one of her special skills as a Basilisk and shrunk her enormous body from more than 100 feet to barely 4 feet. Aurora lowered her arm and Melody slithered up nestling herself comfortably around her shoulders and under her cloak.

Gabrielle took Aurora's hand and together the three of them flamed towards the highlands. When they reappeared outside the camp they walked towards the Legionnaires barrack and entered it. Anderson was not in there as he was overseeing the last tour on the obstacle course.

They left to find him and saw that the last group was just about done. When he saw them approaching, Anderson left the group and headed towards them telling the groups to take a shower and report back to the square in one hour.

"Hello Ladies, is Melody already with you"? When he saw Mel slid her head out from underneath Aurora's cape he stretched out his arm and she slid on it resting around his neck. He put his hand in one of his pockets and removed a small paper bag filled with dead spiders. He offered her a few of them and she accepted them with pleasure.

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow", asked Anderson. Aurora nodded, and said, "yes we leave tonight at 02:00. The Invincible and the Daring are already in position at a safe distance from the island. We will arrive at their position around 04:00. Part of the armoury is already onboard the Invincible, with the rest of the Legion, so we will gear them up there while the ships get into position".

Anderson nodded and the three of them left for the barracks to get some tea, melody was still curled around Anderson's shoulders.

One hour later the recruits and half the legion were standing in front of Aurora with Melody, once again underneath her cape and around her shoulders, and Gabrielle and Anderson behind her.

"It's good to see so many of you have made it to this point". Aurora stopped for a moment as the recruits cheered, before she continued. "I would like you all to meet my partner Gabrielle". Gabrielle stepped forward and bowed.

Aurora continued, "It is time to reveal what you will face tomorrow as your final exam. Today you have to 01:30 to spend as you wish, but I suggest you use the time to rest, for you'll need it tomorrow.

At 02:00 we will leave, the Chinook's will take us to the HMS Invincible which is waiting for us alongside the HMS Daring. When we are aboard that ship, they will head towards an island, which is the ancestral home of the Legion. More than 600 years ago Gabrielle, Melody and I were driven from it by an invasion of Acromantula".

When she saw the recruits look in disbelieve she added. "yes we are that old. But onto the mission at hand. Acromantula are spiders, with body's the size of a small car. They have only one natural enemy which is a Basilisk. A Basilisk is a giant snake which can reach enormous proportions, Melody is a Basilisk".

At this the recruits and even several of the Legionnaires, looked slightly pale at the thought of having to meet a giant snake. Aurora smiled and said, "you have nothing to worry about, Basilisks only eat spiders. If you could all remain calm I'll show her to you".

She lifted her cape and Melody slithered over her shoulder and onto her right arm. Several small snickers could be heard as most of the group thought they had been fooled.

Aurora took a dozen steps back and placed melody on the ground. When she was slithering trough the grass she assumed her usual size. There were loud screams and several knives were drawn as the group suddenly stood eye to eye with a 100 foot long snake.

Aurora spoke up again, "normally a single look from a Basilisk is lethal but they have two pairs of eyelids. One normal and one transparent lid that neutralises the lethal effect of her stare and also changes the colour of her eyes. When the lid is on her eyes a deep green, and when it is not they are bright yellow".

Melody was a bit nervous under the many hostile looks and she slithered away into the lake were she started swimming in circles. Gabrielle smiled and Aurora said, "she is kind of shy, and doesn't like crowds.

But to continue my explanation, Melody will swim to shore first and drive the spiders out of their nests and into the open. At which point the Daring and the Invincible will open fire with napalm shells. The ships will clear out most of them, when the fire stops the Chinook's will drop us off on the island.

You will all be equipped with Legion weaponry which is quite a bit more powerful than what you are used to. Try to work together to take down the spiders. One on one you don't stand a chance but if you work together they are easily defeated. Try aiming the first shot at their eyes to blind them and then go for the belly.

There will probably be two or three even larger spiders, these are the queens. Don't engage them, Gabrielle, Melody and I will deal with them. The queens are to powerful to be taken down by rifle fire".

Aurora held up a small black piece of wood, about an inch in diameter and 5 inch long. "Each of you will be given a port key, this is a device that will instantly transport you to a specific destination. In this case the infirmary aboard the Invincible. So if you are injured and need immediate medical attention, just break it in two, and it will activate with a five second delay. If you see one of your colleagues, who is unable to activate his port key, please do it for them".

Taking a deep breath she finished saying, "are there any questions"?

Ivan raised his hand and asked, "I do not exactly understand, how can you be more than 600 years old when you look only 22"?

It was Gabrielle who answered, "there is one thing you need to know about us two Ivan. We are not fully human, not anymore". She twirled her right hand in a small upwards arc through the air and when it stopped at eye level she was holding a large bright blue flame, on her open palm. She moved her fingers up and the flame turned into a ball which she threw at a large tree. Within seconds the tree was reduced to ashes.

They all looked in awe, until Dan broke the silence. "Where is the island located and what is its name"? Gabrielle answered again and said, "the Island lies between the Isle of Man and Liverpool. It has not been discovered because it has been made unplottable, so no-one who has never seen it can find it. As for the name, you probably already know, think about what we told you, and were we come from".

After almost a minute Dan whispered a name that was none the less clearly audible.

"Avalon".

Authors note:

Before anyone gets confused, Aurora and Gabrielle are able to break out of the wards around Hogwarts, but they are not able to break in to the castle, thus forcing them to use the Floo.

Melody is able to understand normal English but she can't speak it, parseltongue is also spoken by the dragons, although they prefer to communicate telepathically.

The next chapter will contain a fair share of graphic violence, but it will be the last off canon chapter in this story.

See you all next time,

Medieval Maniak.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 12

5th of December 03:45 above the Irish Sea

Dan was Talking to Ivan and two other Russians, Sergei his brother Yuri, and an SAS operative named Michael. They were the only ones left from Dan and Ivan's squad, the rest had dropped out during boot camp.

"I recon we'll get some serious firepower mates", said Michael, "I don't know how else they expect us to fight spiders the size of a bloody car". Dan and Ivan were smiling softly because Dan had told Ivan about the Hellfire rounds, and they agreed to keep them a surprise for the rest.

Sergei answered him and said, "I agree, we need powerful weapons to fight them, and the boss lady said we would get new weapons, which would be more powerful". "slightly annoyed Dan reminded the Russian, "her name is Aurora, Sergei. It isn't that hard to remember".

The discussion that followed was mostly centred on what Michael and Sergei thought they would be armed with. Sergei was convinced it would be RPG's and Michael was absolutely sure they were getting anti-tank rifles.

Dan, Ivan and Yuri wisely stayed out of the discussion, and in turn were talking about their family. Dan told them about Emma and Hermione, Ivan only talked about his daughter Ilona, and Yuri kept speaking about his girlfriend Olga.

When the pilot indicated they were nearly there, the group of five went to the windows and saw the softly illuminated outlines of two large ships. They could see the first Chinook had already landed on the previously empty flight deck of the Invincible. It would be a tight fit but all helicopters should be able to safely land on the massive ship.

When they had safely landed on the ship they were led down into the ship's hangar, where the rest of the Legion was already waiting for them. When all 515 men and women were assembled, Anderson stood up on a dais and called for silence. "all right everyone, in light of today's significance, and the danger you'll be facing. I'm allowed to officially congratulate all of you, welcome, to the Legion".

There was a shocked silence in the hangar, as everyone realised they had just passed without doing the final test. Dan raised his hand and Anderson motioned for him to speak. "I don't understand aren't we supposed to survive our final examination, in order to be accepted in the Legion"?

Before Anderson could answer, Aurora put a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to step back. Standing on the dais herself, aurora answered. "you are correct Dan, that is the standard procedure. But seeing as we will be heavily outnumbered and fighting on the enemy's terrain, we have decided that you will need every advantage you can get. And being an official member of the Legion grants you several privileges that might help to boost morale and make you more likely to succeed.

When a Legionnaire is killed in action, his or her family, will receive full support from the Legion. We will arrange a funeral with full military honours, and your next of kin will receive a significant life insurance, to help them continue with their lives.

Furthermore you will be equipped as Legionnaires, including the masks, which are no ordinary masks. They are equipped with a gasmask and oxygen supply, infra red and thermal vision, build in communications system, and camouflage functions.

The weapons you will be using are similar to what you are used to, we have assault rifles, snipers, shotguns, handguns, machineguns and anti tank weaponry. The only difference between Legion weaponry and ordinary military weapons is the ammunition you will be using.

We use Hellfire rounds", she held up a large .75 calibre sniper round," these rounds are hollow. The tip is filled with nitro-glycerine, and the main body with Napalm. When it makes contact, it penetrates the outer layer of skin or armour, depending on the target, and explodes on the inside. The napalm strengthens the effect of the nitro-glycerine, creating an explosion with the equivalent of an ounce of TNT, in case of these .75 calibre sniper rounds.

The size of the explosion is dependent on the calibre of the bullet. So the bigger the bullet, the bigger the bang". There was a round of chuckles and relieved sighs, as all the recruits were put at ease that they didn't have to face the Acromantula without sufficient fire power.

Putting the bullet away she carried a serious expression on her face and speaking loudly, she said, "commander, bring out the banner". Anderson walked forward, and slowly unfurled a large black, velvet banner. When it was fully open Dan could finally see it, the Mark of the Legion, in its full glory.

A large blood red skull, planted on an upright sword, flanked by silver wings. Over the handle of the sword was an outlined box with the words, LEGIO IX, UMBRA DRACO in silver thread. They all looked at the banner, the Legionnaires with respect and reverence, and the recruits with admiration and wonder. The Legionnaires walked away to stand behind the dais in ranks of 10, with Anderson, Gabrielle and 5 others in front of them.

Aurora continued. "This banner, is as old as the Legion itself, it was given to us by King Arthur himself. Each and every Legionnaire throughout history has pledged the oath on this banner". With the oath, you pledge your life to the Legion, and accept the oath of secrecy, who will go first"?

Both Dan and Ivan stood up at the same time, followed quickly by Sergei, Yuri and Michael. Motioning for them to stand before her, Aurora held out her right hand and Anderson gave her the banner. Holding it in front of her, she said. "kneel and repeat after me".

"I, say your name, Pledge on my life, to perform the duty of a member of the Shadow Legion"

"I shall stand in the face of Death, and will show no fear".

"I will walk through the valley of Evil, and fear no danger".

"I will stand alone in darkness, and fight till the Light reigns again".

"I will, from this day, until my last day, protect the people of the world, against the forces of darkness".

When they said this, a masked Legionnaire, stepped behind each of the five men and ripped of their left sleeve.

"I am Legion".

When the last sentence was spoken by the men, they all felt a burning pain, on their left shoulder and when they looked, they saw the mark of the Legion, was burned into their skin, in black ink.

Aurora spoke again and said, "Welcome brothers, now you are one of us". She handed each of them a black mask with a white skull and told them to put it on. When Dan had placed the mask on his face, he realized he had no way of keeping it in place, but at that moment he felt the mask shift in form and made itself fit around his face and attach itself in place.

She indicated them to rise up and join the ranks of the Legion behind her. During the next hour the rest of the recruits spoke the oath and joined their brothers and sisters behind the dais. When the last had received their masks, Aurora turned around to face the Legion and proclaimed loudly.

"Yea, though we walk through the valley of evil and death, we shall know no fear. For we will kill every single motherfucker in the bloody valley".

The entire Legion answered her as one, "We. Are. Legion".

When the hangar was silent again, Anderson took back the banner and slowly wound it around the staff it was carried on. Handing it to Gabrielle, she flamed away and returned the banner to the vault at HQ.

In the meantime Aurora and Anderson led everyone towards several large trucks that were parked in the hangar and started handing out new uniforms to the new Legionnaires. When everyone was dressed in the official, Kevlar uniforms, they went through the same walk, as Dan had done in the Vault.

Everyone picked out a weapon while Aurora handed Dan his gear. Ivan took a portable, belt fed M134 Minigun, equipped with a backpack containing 5.000 rounds. Sergei picked the same rifle as Dan and Yuri took up a fully automatic shotgun. Michael chose to go with a Minimi. All received the same sidearm's and combat knife's.

When everyone was armed to the teeth Aurora, Gabrielle, who had reappeared while the Legionnaires were being geared up, and Anderson led them back towards the flight deck. Melody had been sleeping underneath Aurora's cloak since they had left the camp but when they reached the flight deck she woke up again and peeked her head out from under the cloak.

" _I can sssmell them_ ", Melody hissed, _"we are nearing the island"._ "Yes we are Mel", replied Gabrielle. "Do you see the mist, behind it lays Avalon". The Invincible and the Daring were headed straight towards a massive fog bank. Besides them the entire Legion watched in awe as they sailed straight through the fog.

When they were clear of the fog they saw before them, a large island, covered in dark forests. On a distant hilltop they could see the overgrown ruins of a large medieval fortress. They were headed towards a channel that led towards a lake with the remains of a harbour and a large city next to it.

Gabrielle and Aurora donned their masks and Aurora spoke over the com system, "behold the island and city of Avalon, on the hills in the distance are the ruins of Camelot.

There are three nests, one beneath Camelot, one under the city, and the last one, in the forest. Melody will leave first, to drive them out of their nest under the city. Once they have al surfaced the HMS Daring will open fire on them with napalm.

Once the most of them are dead the Chinooks will drop us off at the beach and we'll make our way into the city. We will clear the city first, while the Daring burns down the forest. Expect heavy resistance, and show no mercy, because they will not show us any either".

Gabrielle spoke next, and said "there is one last thing you all need to know, I told you yesterday that Aurora and I are not fully human anymore. Now that you are all part of the Legion it is time you know what we truly are".

Both she and Aurora walked towards the edge of the flight deck and jumped into the sky. Dan smiled when he heard everyone around him gasp behind their masks. The two majestic dragons he had seen several weeks ago were now flying next to the invincible.

Ivan, Sergei and Yuri, along with most of the other new Legionnaires, took of their masks and looked dumbfounded, when Aurora and Gabrielle were gracefully circling each other. The entire ship moved when more than 16 tons of muscles and bone landed on its flight deck.

Dan approached them and Aurora lowered her head to allow him to touch her snout. Dan carefully ran his hand over the crown of large spikes that ran over the top of her massive skull. Each horn was a foot in length and ivory white in colour.

When they saw Dan touching the dragon, the rest of the group, led by Ivan, Sergei, Yuri and Michael, likewise approached the dragons. For the next few minutes they all marvelled at the ferocious beauty of the two dragons. After about five minutes they changed back and Aurora told them about the magical world and the real purpose of the Legion.

When she was done talking the ships had reached the lake and were taking positions. The Daring took a position ahead of the Invincible and both had their sides facing the shore. The six 113 mm rapid fire cannons aboard the Daring, all turned towards the city, awaiting the command to open fire. It was 06:00 the sun would rise in half an hour, but they would strike the first blow before dawn.

Aurora stepped into a zodiac that hung outside the flight deck and it was lowered down to the surface of the lake. Quickly making her way towards shore Aurora placed Melody on the beach, before returning towards the ship.

Melody retook her normal size and quietly made her way towards one of the entrances of the nest. The Legionnaires aboard the Invincible watched her sneak up to a large hole in the ground, near the city wall.

She stopped and made a small hiss, seconds later an enormous spider, easily the size of a jeep crawled out of the hole. When she saw the giant arachnid emerge from the ground, Melody struck.

Baring her large fangs she took a bite out of the Acromantula, removing its head and the largest part of its body. Swallowing the bite, she devoured the rest to start up her digesting system, which gave her an energy boost and allowed her to heal rapidly in case she was wounded.

Carefully making her way to the hole, she peeked in and when she saw it was empty, she quickly made her way down into the earth.

The Legionnaires watched in awe when they saw Melody devour the giant spider. When she had slid into the hole nothing happened for a few minutes until Aurora said, "masks on, and activate thermal sight".

They all complied and when Dan had put on his mask, he saw five acromantula flee from the hole in which Melody had vanished. Looking towards the city he saw masses of spiders flee from holes all over the city. Hundreds of them were streaming out of the ground. When over a thousand of the monsters were swarming the city, Aurora gave the signal to open fire. she send two short bursts of red fire into the sky and the Daring unleashed hell.

For more than a minute, the six cannons of the Daring shot shell after shell towards the city destroying what was left of it and turning the ruin into an inferno of burning rubble. Even from where the Invincible lay for anchor, more than a half a mile out of the coast, they could feel the heat and hear the sizzling of burning flesh as the colony was consumed in fire.

After a few minutes the fire had burned out and all that was left was a layer of ash and small puddles of molten stone. Aurora gave the order to board the choppers and they left towards the coast.

When they were hovering above the beach, the ground in the central square started to crack and a fountain of ash, rubble and chunks of earth flew to all directions, when the largest spider you could imagine emerged from the earth. The queen of the colony was the size of a truck with legs that stretched out more than 20 feet to either side.

She was being chased by Melody but was too quick, to be caught. Aurora and Gabrielle jumped out of the chopper, changed in mid air and flew towards the queen.

Anderson ordered the choppers to land and the Legion formed a long line on the beach. Waiting for the order to move into the city, they studied their surroundings and kept an eye out for openings towards the nest.

When Aurora and Gabrielle reached the square they saw that Melody had cornered the queen, oddly enough her stare had no effect on the massive spider so melody was hard pressed to keep her trapped. Diving down both Dragons unleashed a jet of fire towards the spider, burning all the hair on its body and scorching its hide but not doing any real damage. The spider was so old that she was covered in hide that was so thick a sword couldn't penetrate it.

Realizing they would have to close in to be able to kill her, Gabrielle dived towards the spiders head and clawed out its eyes while Aurora tore of one of her legs. Screeching in agony the queen limped forwards and tried to flee. But before she could make it very far, both dragons removed more of her legs, causing black blood to spout out of the stumps.

Melody had retreated to get out of harm's way while Gabrielle and Aurora dealt with the queen. Watching intently she noticed how the spider didn't really seemed to be hampered by the loss of its eyes, and realised something. The queen was blind, that was the reason her stare had no effect on the creature.

Meanwhile the spider had lost all of its legs and continued to screech in pain and fear, but the dragons kept attacking relentlessly. They tore large chunks of hide from her body, when they clawed or bit her, and tried to create a hole in her armour from which they could reach her organs and burn her from the inside out.

After about a minute they had created a hole on the queen's back about a feet wide. Flying up both Aurora and Gabrielle opened their mouths and send two jets of fire straight into the hole. When the fire made contact with the soft innards of the ancient spider it dissolved the soft tissue and turned her insides into a boiling mass that caused the now dead husk of the queen to explode, covering the entire area with a layer of liquid spider-guts and chunks of hardened hide.

The dragons landed and melody hissed, _"the bloody creature wasss blind. That wasss the reassson my ssstare had no effect on her and ssshe wasss too quick to catch and ssstrangle"._

Gabrielle hissed in reply, _"it doesss not matter Mel. Ssshe is dead now and we are not, ssso we can continue to the foressst. If you go ahead, I will tell Anderssson to move into the cccity and clear out any sssurvivorsss, are there many left"?_

" _No",_ hissed Melody back, _"at mossst a few hundred. I killed many hundredsss in the nessst and found sssomething sssurprisssing. It would appear the coloniesss have turned on each other asss they were keeping dozensss of Acromantula prisssoner, and fed on them"._

Aurora spoke next and hissed, _"that isss good. It will make our job easssier, and hopefully prevent the other two coloniesss to cooperate againssst usss. If they attack en masss we will be hard presssed to sssurvive. You two go ahead, I will tell the Daring to ssstart burning down the foressst"._

All tree left to their separate destinations. Gabrielle flew to Anderson and his forces and Melody headed back underground, while Aurora flew over the beach towards the destroyer. When she was above the deck, she changed and landed softly on the ship. Making her way to the bridge she told the Legionnaire who was in temporary command of the ship to start burning down the forest.

The woman saluted and gave the orders to target the dense woods on the left side of the island. When Aurora left the bridge, the cannons opened fire and the forest started to burn. She joined Gabrielle and Anderson in the city and joined the hunt for any remaining acromantula in the tunnels.

Both women were in human form again, and armed with their swords, they led their teams into the tunnels. 6 platoons of 5 squads each, entered the tunnels, while the rest guarded the entrances to the tunnels.

Dan and Ivan followed Aurora, with the rest of their squad. The others were behind and besides them. They all used the thermal function of their masks and several spiders who thought to ambush them, paid for their mistakes with their lives, as the Hellfire rounds tore them apart.

Gabrielle was leading her platoon down a different tunnel and they had yet to meet any resistance. Suddenly they stepped into a large opening and were swarmed by at least 60 Acromantula.

Quickly giving orders she told her soldiers to form a line, and stepped towards the approaching spiders with both swords drawn and a low hiss on her lips. _"come on you vermin and faccce your doom"._ The spiders hesitated for a moment when they heard the language of their most feared enemy, but rushed forward none the less.

The soldiers behind her, aimed their weapons and opened fire on the Acromantula. They cut down six, before Gabrielle reached them, and when she started hacking at the spiders the Legionnaires focused their fire on the flanks of the spider rush. Gabrielle quickly cut down most of them, but more than 20 reached the Legionnaires.

The spiders killed 3 Legionnaires before Gabrielle could get back, and together with the other Legionnaires she made quick work of the spiders. She activated the port key's of her fallen comrades, and watched as they were transported to the infirmary of the Invincible, knowing it was too late.

Aurora had reached the remains of the main chamber of the nest. From the other side, she could see Anderson approaching with his platoon. Gathered in the giant cavern were maybe 150 Acromantula, who immediately rushed towards Aurora and her soldiers.

Forming two broad lines, the Legionnaires opened fire on the spiders from both sides. More than a third of them were cut down, but the rest, reached Aurora's group and started attacking them with their razor sharp front legs.

Dan and Ivan were firing side by side when on their left, Michael was struck down by a spider. One of the creature's front legs pierced him straight through his chest and perforated his lungs. Dan dropped his rifle, while Ivan shot the spider to pulp, drew his knife and cut off the spider's leg. Activating Michael's port key Dan send him to the Invincible.

Aurora was cutting off the leg of one of the monsters when from the corner of her eye she saw Dan sink to the ground. Turning around in shock she saw him sent one of his friends back to the ship, but missed the strings of spider web several of the monsters shot at her.

When she turned back she was too late to evade the webbing and fell down when it wound around her legs. Before she could get up, the closest of the monsters stabbed his one remaining front leg at her. The claw broke on her armour but it knocked the wind out of her and broke several of her ribs, one of which pierced a lung.

When the Legionnaires saw their leader go down, they intensified their attack and Dan emptied his rifle on the head of the spider, causing it to explode in dozens of little pieces. With Ivan, Sergei, Yuri and a dozen others beside him, Dan charged forward and reached Aurora.

She had removed her mask and was coughing up blood, she also had trouble breathing. They carried her back behind the firing line, while their fellow Legionnaires continued to kill the spiders. The last dozen spiders managed to reach the line of Legionnaires and managed to severely wound four of them, before they were torn apart themselves by Hellfire rounds.

Shortly after the last of the spiders had been killed, Gabrielle and several other platoons reached the central chamber. Gabrielle had felt it when her lover was injured and had rushed off into the direction of her partner, with her soldiers close on her heels.

When she saw Dan and Anderson, kneeling besides a black clad figure on the ground, her hard sunk and she hurried towards them.

Seeing her beloved partner lying on the ground, coughing blood over her chest and throat, she kneeled down and asked Dan ,"what happened. How did this happen"?

Dan swallowed and softly said, "it was my fault. One of my friends got stabbed by an Acromantula, so I ducked down to sent him back, and she saw me go down from the corner of her eye. She turned around to check on me, but in doing so failed to see the webbing shot at her by several of the monsters. She fell down and one of them stabbed her in the chest. The claw broke off on her armour, and it probably broke several ribs, but we fear her lungs were perforated".

Still looking towards her partner she whispered, "come on sweetie, fight. I need you. Our son needs you. You can't leave us like this". She turned towards Anderson and said, "get everyone out of here. What I'm about to do is not for your eyes to see".

Anderson immediately obeyed and let the Legionnaires out of the nest. When she felt the last of them leave the cave, she removed the cape of her partner and quickly opened the clasps holding her chest plate in place.

Removing the plate of metal she opened the silk shirt underneath, revealing her partners chest. She could clearly see were the blow had hit, under her left breast was a dent of several inches wide and half an inch deep. If she had not worn her armour, the blow would have killed her.

She carefully removed an ornate silver dagger from its resting place, on her inner left thigh, and took its twin from the same place on her partners leg. Pressing the daggers together they clicked shut and she carefully cut open the bruised skin on her partners chest.

Removing the piece of loose skin, she reset the broken ribs on their correct place. Removing her left gauntlet, she made a deep cut on her wrist and poured a stream of bright red blood in the gaping wound. When her blood made contact with the wound, it immediately started to heal. The lung repaired itself and the ribs mended the fractures.

She replaced the piece of skin, and it was reconnected to her body, leaving only a feint white scar where she had cut it. Sucking on her wrist she felt her own wound healing. Beneath her, Aurora suddenly coughed out a large amount of blood, and sucked oxygen into her healed lungs.

Sobbing softly Gabrielle hugged her partner and kissed her desperately. "I was afraid I would lose you", she whispered. Managing a weak smile Aurora whispered, "how could you fear that, when you know I would do anything to stay with you".

Pressing their foreheads together the two woman were silent for a minute before Gabrielle asked, "can you stand? We need to rejoin Anderson and the rest". Aurora moved her chest and when she didn't feel anything, she smiled and said. "let's go join them then". She closed the silk shirt, and reattached her chest plate. Taking her cape from the ground she put it back on.

Gabrielle led her towards the direction in which the legion had left. And when they resurfaced they found a scene of utter violence. The forest was burned to the ground and the second colony, was charging the Legionnaires. Seeing they were needed, both women changed and flew towards the mass of Acromantula. Opening their mouths, they created a wall of fire between the Legionnaires on one side, and the spiders on the other side. Turning around they unleashed their fiery breath on the spiders beneath them.

Dan was relieved to see both dragons, he was afraid that, because of him, Aurora would die. Their help came none too early, the spiders had rushed from the burning forest and charged their ranks. Eleven Legionnaires had been killed in the initial clash and another fifteen were send back with severe injuries. The dragons help, came just in time, to burn the bloody monsters to ashes.

While the Legionnaires dealt with the few dozen Acromantula on their side of the fire wall, Aurora and Gabrielle were burning the rest. After the last was killed they saw Melody resurface from a hole, close to the edge of what used to be the forest.

Landing next to her she asked in a hiss, _"what happened, I felt a great sssurge of blood magic, a few minutesss ago"._ Gabrielle explained what had happened, and Aurora asked Melody, _"how did it go in the foressst"?_

Hissing her answer Melody said _, "I have found the sssecond queen, and thisss one dead the moment ssshe saw me. The entire colony went out to avenge her ssso the foressst hasss been cleared. Now all that remainsss is the colony in the hillsss, but that is sssupposed to be the biggessst, ssso the worssst is yet to come I fear"._

All three of them looked towards the massive fortress and they were saddened that they would have to completely destroy it, in order to reach the nest beneath it.

" _It isss a sssmall relieve that we were able to remove the coffinsss of Arthur, Guinevere and the knightsss, before we had to flee, otherwissse they would have been dessstroyed beyond recovery"._ The sad expression on the ferocious dragon head, spoke volumes when Gabrielle said this.

Both the others nodded and Aurora said _, "Mel you ssshould wait here, until we have cracked open the nessst, otherwissse you might be buried beneath the rubble"._ Melody nodded in agreement and Gabrielle left to gather the legion while Aurora returned to tell the Daring to tell them to destroy the castle and open the caverns beneath it.

When Gabrielle landed in front of Anderson, Dan and Ivan, she changed back. Dan immediately asked, "how is Aurora, I'm so sorry I caused her injury. I didn't knew she was watching my movement so closely, otherwise I wouldn't have dropped so suddenly".

Gabrielle raised her hand to stop his rant and said, "she is fine, Dan. One of the perks of being us, is that we are very hard to kill. I just needed to reset her ribs, before she could heal her lungs.

All the men had looks of pain on their faces, when they thought about how it would feel, if your ribs were reset when you were conscious. Anderson asked her, "what did Melody say, has she found the second queen"?

"Yes", answered Gabrielle, "she has found and killed the queen in their nest which caused the rest to swarm out, and attack you in an attempt to avenge her. How many have you lost so far"?

Anderson looked sad and made a quick list in his head before answering, "so far we have had to sent 89 Legionnaires back, 38 of which were already dead, I fear for the lives of 20 more, but the others should be able to recover".

Gabrielle nodded sadly and suddenly the cannons aboard the Daring could be heard again. A few seconds later, the hilltop which held the ruin of Camelot exploded. Pieces of the ancient citadel were thrown in every direction as the Daring kept firing. Large pieces of rock and stone were rolling down the hills when dozens of grenades hit the hill.

The bombardment continued for nearly two minutes during which Aurora had rejoined them and together She and Gabrielle led the remaining Legionnaires towards the hills. When they were about a thousand feet from the foot of the hills, Aurora sensed a tremor running through the ground, and Yelled. "everybody take cover".

She was just in time because half a minute later the ground at the foot of the hill burst open and hundreds upon hundreds of Acromantula streamed out of the openings. Even the last queen joined her offspring and they were preparing to charge when Melody appeared.

The Basilisk looked directly towards the queen and the enormous arachnid dropped dead along with all the other spiders, who were unfortunate enough to look into Melody's deadly gaze.

The remaining spiders screeched in anger and charged towards the ranks of the Legion, who had taken cover behind fallen trees and large pieces of rock and stone. When they were in reach Gabrielle gave the order to open fire and they met them with a hail of Hellfire rounds.

Dozens of the monsters were torn to pieces and when Aurora and Gabrielle changed, to add their fire to the deadly rain the monsters were burned to death by dragon fire. Pieces of burning spider pieces were everywhere but dozens of the monsters reached the Legionnaires and their fury made them even more dangerous.

Melody killed as much of the monsters as she could but because she didn't want to accidently kill any of the Legionnaires she was forced to close her second eyelids to cover her deadly gaze. Though even without her gaze she was still a formidable opponent.

Several dozen Legionnaires had to be send back to the Invincible with grievous wounds, many of which would probably not make it to the evening.

Dan and Ivan were still fighting side by side with Sergei and Yuri, when they saw 5 of the monsters headed straight towards them. Sergei and Dan managed to bring down one with Rifle fire and Ivan took down another two, Yuri aimed his shotgun at the last two, he managed to kill one but the final spider made it to its destination.

Dan, Ivan and Sergei heard Yuri cry out in pain, and when they looked towards were their friend and brother stood, they saw the last spider had managed to stab Yuri in his side and had withdrawn his leg to finish him.

All three aimed and emptied their weapons on the colossal spider. It simply vanished in a cloud of burning black blood, and little pieces of spider guts. Sergei hurried to his brother's side, and quickly activated his portkey, to get him to the infirmary on the Invincible.

When Dan and his two friends looked around them, they saw, that the battle had been won. The last handful of Acromantula were being butchered by the legionnaires or devoured by Melody.

Aurora and Gabrielle were approaching the holes at the foot of the hill, and Gabrielle shot a flame of bright blue fire into the sky. Aboard the Invincible one of the Chinook's left the flight deck, with a dangerous load. It was carrying a bunker buster bomb, designed to blow up deeply buried bunkers, but it would also work to blow up a hill.

When he saw Gabrielle give the signal, Anderson ordered his soldiers to move back to the city and everyone left in a hurry, to leave the blast radius of the bomb.

When everyone was out of harm's way, Aurora and Gabrielle, followed Melody back to the harbour. The pilot flew to a height of 5000 feet before he dropped his load and laser guided it towards its destination, the main chamber of the last nest, entry tunnel was partially revealed by the bombardment of the Daring.

The bomb hit its target dead on. The explosion that followed, shook the island and the entire hill seemed to be lifted from the earth, before it crumbled inwards collapsing the nest and all the eggs inside of it beneath hundreds of tonnes of rock and stone.

Gabrielle and Aurora flew back towards the site of the explosion and unleashed their fire on the hill of debris. The rubble started to melt en after a few minutes the entire hill was one, molten puddle, of stone.

Flying back, they saw that Anderson had already called the helicopters back to get the remaining Legionnaires back aboard the Invincible.

When Aurora and Gabrielle landed on the flight deck of the Invincible, Anderson approached them followed by Dan, Ivan and Sergei. They changed back and led the group towards the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary they found a scene of blood and agony, the nurses and medics were running from bed to bed to try and help as many of the wounded as they could. In a side chamber, they had gathered the fallen, placed side by side on rows of tables.

Ivan and Sergei searched for Yuri, while Dan tried to find Michael. Fearing the worst, Dan headed toward she side chamber, and found Michael lying on one of the tables, with Yuri next to him.

Turning towards the infirmary Dan caught the eye of Ivan and motioned for him and Sergei to join him. When his friends stood beside him, they all lowered their heads in grief and Dan said, "rest now. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, you helped eradicate a great evil from the world. Sleep now and know that you shall be remembered, as the hero's you where".

Sergei was kneeling before Yuri's body and tears were flowing over his face. Dan and Ivan were also having trouble containing their tears, when they saw Sergei's grief over his brother. Aurora and Gabrielle joined them and likewise showed their respect for the fallen.

Gabrielle softly said, "we lost more than we thought. So far, 68 have fallen and ten more, are fighting for their lives". Putting a hand on Sergei's shoulder, she offered him words of comfort, "he is at peace now. When we have cleared the island, the first thing we shall build is a new mausoleum. Your brother and everyone we have lost today, will be laid to rest, next to King Arthur and his Knights. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten".

Aurora handed Dan and Sergei a flag with the mark of the Legion on it, and they saw that others had started doing the same, they were covering the fallen with flags and putting them on stretchers. All of them were moved to the flight deck and put in the helicopters.

The ships returned to port while Melody stayed behind to make sure none of the Acromantula had escaped, and to destroy the remaining nests.

During the flight back to London, Sergei sat next to his brother's body, while the tears kept streaming silently. Everyone was quiet when they arrived at HQ. When the large hanger doors opened, the helicopters flew in one by one, and landed on the hangar floor.

When the door of the helicopter opened, Aurora, Gabrielle, Dan and Ivan saw they were awaited. A group of people entered the hangar from the direction of the elevator. When they were closer they could see Queen Elizabeth, Minerva, Sirius and Remus who was helping Alastor Moody. Six other agents of the MSS were following behind them.

The Queen walked towards them and asked, "how did it go"? seeing their downcast looks and the covered body's that were brought out of the helicopter behind them she added hesitantly, "how many did you lose"?

Gabrielle was the one who answered. "We have retaken the island, but at a great cost. So far we have lost 68 Legionnaires and 10 more are still fighting for their lives, aboard the Invincible. 83 have suffered serious injury and the rest have all suffered minor wounds. Only a few have come out of it unscathed.

Melody has remained behind on Avalon to make sure none of the spiders have survived and to destroy the remaining nests.

We can start rebuilding as soon as the finances have arrived. With the help of the UN we should be able rebuild the island within a year.

When the dry-docks are finished, we can start construction of the MPACS. We should be able to upgrade their design, now that we have access to the blueprints of the American Nimitz-class supercarriers.

You should also request the help of Lord Ragnok, we will need a full set of Goblin Wards on the island, and it has to remain unplottable. We need to rebuild, before we are in any shape to take a more active role".

The Queen nodded in acceptance and asked, "where will you burry the fallen"? "Aurora answered her saying, "We shall give the family's of the fallen a choice, to have them buried on Avalon or to have them returned to them. The first thing we shall build is a mausoleum, Arthur, Guinevere and the Knights will be laid to rest there as well".

The Queen nodded again and when she turned towards the rest of the Legion who were slowly making their way towards them, she said in a clear voice, "I would like to thank each and every one of you, for the sacrifices you have made today. By your deeds you have prevented the possible deaths of thousands, in case those monsters had ever made it to the main island. Know that your fallen will be remembered".

The Legionnaires didn't bow to her, but Elizabeth didn't mind, the Legion was the only group who held that privilege. Noting the tired looks and blood and gore that covered all of the Legionnaires she let them go to their quarters, to clean themselves and to rest and recover from their ordeal.

Aurora and Gabrielle took Dan towards the reception room and they took the Floo home. All of them were eager to wash and rest.

Emma Granger was sitting at the dinner table, in the kitchen of Potter Manor. The elves were cooking dinner and otherwise occupied, while she was feeding Harry. Next to her, Hermione was eating by herself, when suddenly the doors opened and Dan, Aurora and Gabrielle entered.

Dan immediately ran towards his wife and Daughter. Hermione jumped from her chair and in her father's arms, while Emma threw her arms around both of them, silently thanking any god or deity who would listen, relieved that they were together again.

Aurora and Gabrielle hugged their son and were likewise happy to be together again. Little Harry was pulling his mother's hair again.

When Emma released her husband she could see he was covered from head to toe in ash, dirt, and worst of all blood. Looking down towards their daughter she saw that she had gotten some of it on her dress as well.

Smiling grimly towards her husband, she said, "come on dear. You need a bath, we're going home". Leading her husband and daughter towards the elevator she thanked Aurora and Gabrielle for bringing Dan home safe and sound.

When they had left, Charles spoke up and said, "mistresses would you like to take a bath before dinner or do you want to eat first"?

Gabrielle and Aurora looked at each other and Gabrielle said, "we'll take a bath first. You don't have to wait for us with dinner, just safe us a few plates and we'll eat when we are done.

Charles returned to his work, while Daisy came to the table to continue feeding Harry. Aurora and Gabrielle left for the elevator to get to their room.

When they arrived in their room, they immediately walked towards the bathroom and Gabrielle started the shower, while Aurora got the tab in the bath running. Both woman stepped under the shower in their armour and continued to clean it under the warm rain.

When it was clean they undressed each other and left the armour on the shower floor while they moved towards the bath. Slowly lowering themselves in the scalding water they enjoyed the heat and just cuddled together in the water. For over half an hour they just lay there.

Gabrielle rolled onto her partner, planted a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, "I'm so glad we have this over with. The next ten years are going to be just about our family and nothing more. No violence, no danger and no idiots who are trying to kill us. I love you sweetie".

She slowly began to kiss a path downwards, making her partner shiver with pleasure. When she reached her lover's chest, she gently sucked on each nipple and bit down on the small black rings that she had there. "I'm so glad we got these done", Gabrielle whispered sultry, "they give me something to play with, while I'm seducing you".

"oohhh yes", came the panting reply, "I absolutely love them, and yours also". Aurora was enjoying the feeling of her partners mouth and hands on her nipples, in turn she gently tugged on the silver rings in Gabrielle's nipples making her also gasp in pleasure.

They had gotten them in a crazy mood when they were celebrating their 1400th wedding anniversary, and never regretted it. In fact they had added a few over the years, they both had a small heart-shaped pendant in their belly buttons, and a row of 9 small gems in each ear, Gabrielle had sapphires and Aurora had ruby's.

Still fondling her partners nipples Gabrielle kissed her way down towards her goal, ultimate pleasure.

When Gabrielle and Aurora appeared in the kitchen, it was almost 2 hours later, and both only wore a bathrobe, since they would be going to bed after dinner. Charles saw them approach and said, "Dan and Emma have already had dinner they asked us if we could serve it in their home, so we did".

Both nodded and Gabrielle said, "thank you Charles. Where are Harry, Fredrick and the ladies"?

Charles thought for a moment before he answered, "Fredrick and Poppy are helping the Grangers, Rosy is cleaning somewhere and Daisy is putting master Harry in bed. Would you like to say goodnight or do you want dinner first"?

Aurora answered him, "I would like to go and say goodnight first if you don't mind. I have really missed him". "of course mistress", replied Charles.

Gabrielle and Aurora went back to the elevator and headed for Harry's room. when they got there the door was slightly ajar, and they could hear Daisy softly singing a lullaby. Softly opening the door they saw Daisy look up, and put a finger to her lips indicating he was almost asleep.

They quietly walked into the room and saw their son lying in his bed, his eyes were closed and he was hugging a teddy bear. Softly putting a kiss on his head, both women stood over the crib for a few minutes, watching the little boy sleep peacefully.

When they reappeared in the kitchen, they found two large plates waiting for them, and all five elves sitting at the table. The elves were drinking mugs of cocoa and discussing, over who would clean the ballroom the next day.

When they saw the two women approaching they stopped talking and Charles asked, "did everything go well on your mission"?

Both women let out a deep sigh and Gabrielle said, "we lost a lot of good people today. The mission was a success but the cost was too high. 73 Legionnaires lost their lives and many more were injured. But Avalon is once again under Legion control".

The elves looked surprised to hear the name of the island and Fredrick asked, "so the island of king Arthur really does exist"? "yes it does", replied Aurora, "we were driven from it by an invasion of Acromantula over 600 years ago, but today we have taken it back. If you want we can take you there someday when it has been rebuild".

The elves all accepted eagerly and Aurora and Gabrielle started to eat. When they were done the elves cleaned up and the two women left for bed. It was only 21:30 but both were exhausted. They were ready to begin their new lives.

Authors note:

Phew this is by far the longest chapter I have written so far, I hope you like it.

Umbra Draco means Shadow Dragon, it is the original name given to the Legion but after the Statute of Secrecy, it was changed to Shadow Legion.

As promised the next chapters will focus on Harry's childhood, before we move on to the first year at Hogwarts.

See you all next time

Medieval Maniak.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 13

6th of December late morning Potter Manor

Aurora was slowly waking from a lovely dream about Gabrielle and Harry. They were spending a day at the zoo and Harry had lured a monkey to sit on his lap. The small capuchin had tried to lick off his nose, while Harry was trying to hug it.

She felt a little hand tugging on her hair and a cheery voice that said, "mama wake". Opening her eyes in surprise she saw that her son sat before her, with her hair in his hands and Gabrielle smiling behind him.

"He talked"! she exclaimed, "when did he start talking"? Grinning softly, Gabrielle answered her, "a few days ago, when you were gone. Emma and I were watching the children play in the sand when Hermione said, "mommy look'. Shortly afterwards Harry threw a hand of sand on the castle they were building and said, "ommy ook". Since then we have been trying to teach him proper words, we wanted to surprise you".

"Well you sure did, you little rascal". She picked up the boy and tickled him, causing another burst of giggles. Planting a soft kiss on her partners lips, she said, "let's get dressed and get some breakfast I'm starving. And what about you sweetie, are you hungry too"?

Harry was still laughing and said, "bakfusst", causing a smile on his mothers faces. Still grinning, Gabrielle picked up their son and handed her wife her bathrobe. She dressed harry in a small bathrobe as well, and the small family went to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen they found the three grangers were already sitting at the table. "ah the sleeping beauty's have awakened", said Dan with a grin on his face. "had a good night's sleep I take it"?

"yes we did Dan", replied Gabrielle. In a softer and careful tone she asked "and what about you, were you able to sleep". The smile on Dan's face faltered and he led out a deep sigh. "not really. I kept thinking about Yuri and Michael and all the others.

I have lost comrades in war before, but never like this. If you are killed by a bullet, it is often quick and mostly painless, but they suffered, for who knows how long, before they died. And worst of all is, we can't tell their families how, or why they were killed".

"I know Dan", Aurora replied softly, "we have had the same problem for centuries, it is one of the hardest things about our old job, bringing news of the death of a loved one, but having to lie in their faces about how they were killed.

We have special teams of officers and religious envoys who do it. Amongst the Legionnaires we have all kinds of religions and every religion deals with it differently".

Letting the matter rest for the moment, they all sat down at the table and the elves came walking towards them carrying large plates filled with breakfast and two bowls of porridge for Harry and Hermione. After breakfast Emma suggested to take a day off and to just relax.

Gabrielle answered her, saying, "good idea. I think we could all use a day of doing nothing. How about we spent the day at the beach"? "I would love to", replied Dan, "but it is the middle of the winter. I don't suppose you want to freeze to death".

Seeing the raised eyebrows and cheeky smiles the women at the table threw at him he remembered. "o wait you mean the amazing indoor lake, I keep forgetting about, sorry".

The women just laughed at him and Gabrielle said, "don't worry, you'll get used to it. Let's meet at the beach in one hour okay"? Everyone agreed and they continued with their breakfast. When they were done Aurora said to the elves, "WE are taking a day off, so that means you five as well. I expect all of you at the lake room in half an hour".

The elves were overjoyed and Charles said, "yes ma'am". Everyone returned to their respective rooms to get changed, and the elves made quick work of the dishes before going to their own rooms.

When they reached the lake room, Aurora and Gabrielle saw Dan and Emma were already occupying two of the lounge chairs that were placed in the sand. Hermione was playing in the sand wearing a cute, pink one-piece bathing suit, and her hair in a small braid.

When Gabrielle put Harry on the sand next to Hermione, he hugged her and said, "Mione". "hello Harry" she said, and gave him a shovel to help her fill buckets for the sandcastle she was building.

Shortly after Aurora and Gabrielle had lied down, the door burst open again and the five elves, with Charles in the lead, came storming towards the water, yelling. "BEACHEPARTY"!

All four adults were laughing as they saw them make cannonballs in the water. Charles and Fredrick wore red with gold swim shorts and the girls were wearing red and gold bikini's.

Hermione sprung up in protest when the water hit her and destroyed the partially build sandcastle before her. After throwing handfuls of sand at the laughing elves, she walked towards her mother and said sniffing, "they broke my castle. They are mean, because we can't get them back, for we can't swim".

Harry was still sitting in the sand and was throwing handfuls of sand in the air, causing Gabrielle to pick him up and brush the sand from his hair and face. Picking up one of the swim rings, that lay nearby she put Harry in it and walked towards the water.

Aurora and Emma soon joined her, with Emma having put Hermione in a similar swim ring. They swam towards the still laughing elves and Hermione started splashing them with water. Harry also started splashing, but he aimed for Hermione. When she felt the drops land, she turned around, and when she saw it was Harry, she replied in kind. The following water fight, was one of best the lake room had ever seen.

That evening found Aurora, Gabrielle and Harry in the master bedroom, with Gabrielle holding a drink bottle for Harry. Aurora looked at her partner and asked, "are you sure about this? I think it is the best option we have but, I want you to be absolutely sure as well".

"yes love, I'm sure, it may give him some discomfort tonight, but the advantages far outweigh them. So let's do this".

Picking up the small silver dagger she had used the day before, Gabrielle made a cut in her finger and dropped 3 drops of blood, in the bottle with warm milk. Handing the dagger to her partner she did the same. When they were done, Gabrielle put the lid back on the bottle and gave it to Harry saying, "we're sorry sweetie, but it is for the best".

Harry put the bottle to his mouth and during the next few minutes he proceeded to drink it al. When he was done, he started yawning and Gabrielle tucked him under the blankets in their own bed. They had decided to keep him with them that night so they would be able to help him, if needed.

When Harry was asleep they went back to the kitchen for a while and spoke with the elves about what would happen the next day. When they heard that their mistresses wanted to raise two dragons it the house they were hesitant at first, but were swayed by the promises that they were not dangerous.

During the night Harry woke up crying a few times and his temperature rose a little but otherwise he did not seem to be overly bothered by what was happening to him.

When morning came, Harry was once again pulling both his mothers hair and said, "mama wake"! when they finally woke up, they found a very upset toddler. "what's wrong sweetie", asked Aurora.

"Arry ungry, bakfusst". The two women started laughing when they saw the pout on their son's face. "alright sweetie, we will get dressed and then we will go for breakfast, okay"? Harry nodded once and sat down on one of their pillows.

Still smiling, they washed up and dressed for the day, both wearing sweatpants and t-shirts. Aurora dressed Harry in a small jeans overall and a red sweater. Gabrielle took the dragon eggs from the cushion and carried them to the elevator, while Aurora carried Harry.

After breakfast they went to one of the sitting rooms with a hearth. Throwing a fireball at the piled wood, Aurora started the fire, while Gabrielle took the eggs from the pouches. Putting Harry on the ground she summoned Daisy and asked her to get some toys for him.

When Daisy returned, she saw Gabrielle place the eggs in the middle of the fire with her bare hands, she dropped the toys and cried out, "mistress, what is you doing". Seeing the scared look of the elf, Gabrielle showed her, her unburned hands and said. "Don't worry Daisy, we are fireproof, one of the perks of being part dragon".

Daisy was playing with Harry while Gabrielle and Aurora took turns watching either their son, or the eggs. After half an hour, they heard a soft crack, Gabrielle took the eggs from the fire. placing the red one on her Partners hands, she held the silver one herself.

During the next minute, more cracks started to appear on both eggs, until finally, the red one broke first, followed immediately by the silver one. Two miniscule little dragons crawled out of the cracked shells and lay down on the open hands of the two women.

The dragon from the red egg, was deep black, with some blood red scales and red edges on its wings. The other one was equally black, but with silver scales and linings. Both dragons were about 4 inches in length, and looked extremely tired from fighting their way out of their eggs.

Gabrielle and Aurora said at the same time, "ahhh how cute, what are you going to name yours"? they burst out laughing as they once again spoke exactly the same thing, at exactly the same time.

"I think we should wait until we know if they are male or female, before we give them a name", said Gabrielle. "you're right", replied Aurora. We should let them recover first. Give them some of the milk and brandy, Griphook told us to give them.

Taking out the box they received from Ragnok, Aurora asked Daisy if she could enlarge the baskets. When she did, they put the little baby dragons in them and Gabrielle picked up Harry while Aurora carried both baskets.

After a week it became clear that the red dragon was female and the silver one was male. They named them Furya and Argent. They grew very fast the first few weeks, after a month they were already almost a foot in length. Harry liked to hug them, but his mothers more than once, had to release them from his grip when he was squeezing them to hard.

Hermione got burned once, when she tried to pet Furya, and the dragon had to sneeze. After this happened, Emma and Dan asked, if Gabrielle and Aurora could do the same for Hermione, as they had done for Harry. One sleepless night later and Hermione was just as enthusiastic about the dragons as Harry and even the burn on her hand had vanished, leading the adults to believe that they also had gotten the dragons healing ability.

After three months, Harry and Hermione were almost nonstop in the ballroom, were the dragon were held. The room was immense, easily the size of the great hall at Hogwarts and so the dragons had all the room they needed to learn how to fly.

Now that Dan was part of the Legion, he was spending his day's on Avalon, helping with the rebuilding. Melody had returned to Hogwarts, and the goblins had begun construction of the wards.

The next summer Aurora and Gabrielle took Harry and Hermione to France, on the invitation of Jean-Paul Delacour. They spent two weeks in his chateau in the Ardennes, and were introduced to his family. His wife Apolline and their daughter Fleur.

Fleur was the same age as Hermione and the two girls spent many hours, playing with Harry, while their parents were enjoying themselves, with various other activities.

Having made a friend for life, Harry and Hermione were sad when they had to leave. Fleur promised to come visit them as soon as she could.

On Harry's third birthday, Gabrielle and Aurora took him, the grangers, and his honorary uncles, Sirius and Remus, to the zoo. The children spent the entire day comparing the animals, to their own pets and came to a unanimous decision, the dragons were much cooler.

On Hermione's fourth birthday, the grangers took her and Harry to an aquarium. Both children were amazed when they saw a giant Anaconda swimming in a large mangrove tank. When they came close to the glass, the giant reptile also approached the glass and started hissing.

" _Hello, who are you, my name isss Murinusss"._ Both children looked at each other and Hermione asked, "did you just hear him talk as well"? When Harry nodded, they turned back towards the tank and Hermione said _"hello Murinusss, my name isss Hermione and thisss isss Harry"._ Unknown to the children, both Emma and Dan, stood watching with amazement when they heard their own daughter, hissing, to a snake and the snake answered.

" _Hello Hermione and Harry, it isss nissse to meet you. It hasss been agesss sssinssse I last ssspoke to anyone". "how long have you been here then",_ asked Hermione _. "almossst 45 yearsss",_ answered the snake. _I was born here, but I like it here. They feed me regularly and I can just lie under the warmth and do nothing. What about you, how old are you"._

" _She became four today and I am three",_ answered Harry. When Dan and Emma heard harry talk to the snake as well, they realised it had something to do with the little bit of dragon blood they had received.

After a few minutes they left the snake and went onwards after promising him to return someday. When they came home that night, harry ran to his mothers and said, "mommy we made a new fwiend today. His name is Murinus and he is an Anaconta".

Hermione had caught up with him and said, "no Harry he was an Anaconda". The two kids were bickering for a few minutes while Emma and Dan told Aurora and Gabrielle what had happened.

After the encounter with Murinus, they went to the aquarium at least once a month and both Aurora and Gabrielle, were introduced to him, by Harry and Hermione.

The dragons continued to grow and when they were a year old, they were almost 4 feet long, slightly larger than their parents and they were a real part of the family. They had their own nest in a side room of the ballroom, and were able to go hunting on the extensive grounds of Potter Manor.

A few weeks after Harry's fourth birthday, the large snow owl, who was named Hedwig, came flying in during breakfast. Taking the scroll from her leg, Gabrielle offered Hedwig some bacon, before she joined Hermione's owl Pidgy, on their perch.

Reading the letter Gabrielle said, "it's from Anderson. We are invited for the official inauguration of the new Headquarters at Avalon. There will be a graduation ceremony as well, for the latest batch of recruits.

They all decided to go, so the next Saturday they all gathered in the reception room, and took the floo to Avalon. Dan had spent the night on base, because he was needed to help with the last preparations.

When they arrived, they were welcomed by Dan, Ivan and Sergei who led them out of the newly constructed steel reception room and outwards into the sunlight.

When they stepped into the bright midday sun, they saw they were in the rebuild city. The buildings were large and made from red bricks. On their left was the new harbour, with two, immense, dry-docks next to it. On the bottom of the dry-docks lay the keels of two massive ships.

On their right, they saw the rebuild version of Camelot, a giant fortress, made from grey stone, with red plated towers. It was placed on the remains of the hill, on which the previous version had stood.

Between the city and the fortress was a large, white marble building, in the rough shape of an old Greek temple, with large marble columns and engravings on the front and sides.

Ahead of them was a large airfield with hangars and runways. A tall air control tower could be seen on the other side of the airfield. When they were walking towards the fortress, they saw a large black chopper, with the weapon of the royal family on the sides, landing on the airfield.

Deciding to take a look at the new airfield, they headed in that direction and were soon met by the Queen, accompanied by commander McAndrews and a few members of the MSS, including Minerva, Alastor, Sirius and Remus.

When he saw his aunt approaching, Harry ran towards her and yelled, "aunt Lizzy". Smiling Elizabeth dropped on her haunches, and opened her arms. She saw her nephew regularly, but his enthusiasm on their meetings never lessened.

Harry jumped in her outstretched arms, and hugged his aunt. The rest of the group made their way towards the Queens party and smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. Emma made a bow to the Queen and Hermione followed her example. Smiling Elizabeth said, "how many times do I have to repeat myself, you don't have to bow to me".

Hermione made an apology and joined Harry who was still hugging his aunt. Emma just said sorry and when Harry was done hugging, the entire group made their way towards Camelot. Elizabeth giving a hand to both Harry and Hermione.

When they made it to the great central hall of the fortress, they found the entire Legion was gathered there, 439 masked man and woman stood on the sides of the hall, while a group of maybe 200 recruits, were standing in the middle.

Dan, Ivan and Yuri had donned their masks, before they entered the hall, and now joined the ranks of the legion, while Aurora and Gabrielle headed towards a raised platform in the front of the hall. Harry, Hermione and Emma remained with Elizabeth and her retinue.

When they had reached the platform, Anderson invited them up and made the introductions. When he was done he stepped aside and Aurora took his place.

"It gives me great pleasure, to see so many of you gathered here. You have the honour of being the first group, to pledge the oath in the rebuild Camelot. You have all heard the story, of how this place got back in our possession.

When this ceremony is complete, I will join you, and we shall go to the mausoleum, to pay our respect to those who gave their lives to enable all that you see around you.

After that little speech she held out here right hand and Anderson handed her the banner. Telling about its significance, she continued with the oaths. Dan, Ivan, Yuri and two others, took the job to rip off the left sleeves.

About half way through the ceremony, Sirius poked Remus in the ribs and whispered in his ear. "I call dibs on the tall blond, she is hot". When Remus heard him talk he studied the woman Sirius indicated.

She was tall, almost as tall as Aurora, had long blond hair and spoke with a familiar Russian accent. Realizing who the woman was, Remus grinned to himself and decided to let the situation resolve itself.

When the ceremony was done, the hall echoed, as all Legionnaires spoke at the same time, "We Are Legion". Aurora led the entire group out of the hall, with Gabrielle and Anderson on either side of her.

When they reached the mausoleum, Aurora and Gabrielle had their first opportunity to really appreciate the simple beauty of the monument. There was a long white marble wall, about 100 feet long. In the middle was a glass panel of 20 feet, and through the panel, they could see the inner chamber.

On the front row stood twelve, white marble statues, eleven men and one woman. Those indicated the resting places of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere in the middle, and the knights of the round table on either side of them.

Behind the statues, they could see hundreds, of simple white marble tables. On 73 tables, were placed the plain oaken coffins, of the Legionnaires who had given their lives, to retake the island.

On the marble facade stood the names, of those who were entombed there. Sergei softly lay his hand on the name of his brother and one of the new Legionnaires joined him, also tracing Yuri's name with her fingers.

When all had seen the monument and paid their respects, they returned towards the great hall, which had been refurnished with long tables and benches filled with food and drink. Everyone took a seat and Aurora invited Elizabeth to join them, at the head table which was placed on the platform facing the hall.

Aurora and Elizabeth took the middle chairs, with Anderson next to Elizabeth and Gabrielle next to Aurora. Harry and Hermione sat with Emma and Dan close to the platform. Sirius had seen his chance and had sat down besides the woman he had pointed out to Remus before.

"Good afternoon miss, my name is Sirius Black, may I have the honour of knowing your name"? The woman smiled at him and said in her accent, "nice to meet you mister Black, my name is Ilona Rostock, I haven't seen you before, might I ask what your position is within the Legion"?

Sirius gave her his patented charming grin and said, "I'm not a Legionnaire miss Ilona. I am an agent of the MSS, and part of her Majesty's security detail. But might I ask, how did you get picked for the Legion"?

Ilona gave him almost the same grin he had given her, moments before and said. "my father recommended me for boot camp and commander Anderson was impressed when he saw me perform in a Spetsnaz training exercise".

Giving her an intrigued look Sirius said, "so your father is also a Legionnaire. I would like to meet him". Continuing to give Sirius the same smile she said, "well that could easily be arranged. You just have to turn around".

Meanwhile at the head table Aurora and Gabrielle had followed Sirius's antics with interest, because Remus had told them who he was going after. Seeing Ilona's father standing behind Sirius, they made a bet about how the situation would end. Aurora thought Sirius would get a major ass kicking, and Gabrielle bet that they would get along just fine and maybe have a few drinks together.

When Sirius turned around, he saw one of the largest man he had ever seen. Only Hagrid seemed to be bigger than him. The man cracked his knuckles and gave him a very intimidating look, until Ilona said. "Hello daddy, this is agent Sirius Black. He wanted to meet you". The man offered him, a shovel sized hand and said, "Legionnaire Ivan Rostock, overprotective father. Nice to meet you agent Black".

Sirius swallowed audibly and gave him a shacking hand, which Ivan proceeded to nearly break as he stage whispered, "you hurt my daughter and I will hurt you. Permanently".

"Daddy", Ilona whined, "will you please stop threatening every man who talks to me". Turning to Sirius she said, "don't worry Sirius, he isn't as mean as he looks, are you daddy". Ivan gave Sirius a broad grin and slapped him on the back, causing him to smash face first, into his plate of goulash.

Sirius came back up with his face covered in goulash. Little pieces of meat and vegetables were sticking to his face, and Ilona was screaming with laughter at his expression. Half the inhabitants of the hall looked towards them and when they saw Ivan standing behind a goulash-covered Sirius, they joined her in laughter and Remus yelled through the hall.

"Nice look Padfoot. I'm sure the ladies will think you are absolutely adorable with your new look". Turning bright red, Sirius took out his wand and cleaned his face with a simple vanishing charm.

Giving Sirius a reassuring smile, Ivan said, "take care of my daughter mister Black. I hope you can handle her". "Daddy", exclaimed Ilona, "will you stop embarrassing us". The entire hall rang with laughter as Ivan whistled and walked back to his seat, a few benches further at the table.

After this very memorable day, Sirius and Ilona started dating and half a year later she moved into his apartment.

When Harry was 6 years old, he started showing signs of accidental magic and to her delight Hermione started doing the same a few months later. After this happened, Minerva came by every Sunday, to teach Harry and Hermione about magic and the magical world.

The next few years were spent in peace and happiness by the inhabitants of Potter Manor. Sirius and Ilona were frequent guests during the weekends and it turned out that Ilona was just as much a prankster as Sirius was himself. So the two of them spent many hours, teaching Harry and Hermione the noble arts of mischief and mayhem.

Many wondered when Sirius would find the nerve to pop the question and when they had been living together for more than 2 years Gabrielle decided to inquire with Sirius. Aurora had invited Minerva, Remus and Sirius and Ilona for a autumn pool party. And when they arrived, Aurora led Ilona to the lake room, while Gabrielle asked Sirius if he could help her with something.

"Okay Pads", Gabrielle said to him, using their version of his marauder name, "what are you afraid of"? Sirius was confused about what she meant and asked, "what do you mean, what am I afraid of"?

Gabrielle led go a sigh and said, "we all see how much you love each other, and we all wonder when you will finally ask her. So what is keeping you"?

Sirius went bright red and mumbled, "imafraidwhatIvanwillsaywhenhefindsout". "I'm sorry", Gabrielle inquired, "I didn't understand that". Taking a deep breath Sirius began again. "I'm afraid what Ivan will say when he finds out". When he finished speaking he went bright red in shame.

Gabrielle burst out in laughter and said, "you got to be kidding me. Ivan contacted us a few weeks ago and asked us, if we knew, when you would finally ask him for Ilona's hand". Sirius looked at her with his mouth wide open.

When he recovered he made a split decision and said, "tell the rest I'll be back in a few minutes, I have some very important things to do". He turned around, and literally ran to the fireplace in the reception room, leaving a laughing Gabrielle behind.

When she made it to the lake room Ilona asked her, "where is Sirius"? Gabrielle said, "he had some things he had to arrange before he could join us", before she gave her partner a knowing wink.

Barely ten minutes later, the doors were thrown open and Sirius entered, wearing swim shorts and a very mischievous smile. He walked straight towards Ilona and when she rose from her lounge chair, he suddenly charged her and picking her up, he ran into the water.

"Don't you dare Paddy", she yelled when he reached the water, and when he dropped her she pulled him down with her. When they resurfaced they were both laughing and wrestling playfully in the warm water.

When they were tired, they moved back to the others and Ilona sat back down on her chair and asked, "okay mister, what was so important that you had to abandon us on a Sunday afternoon"?

"This", Sirius replied, before he wordlessly summoned a small box from the bag he had dropped next to the door. Kneeling down before her he opened the box and showed her a beautiful ring.

It was made of goblin silver and set with a large white diamond, flanked by small gems, in the exact same light brown colour of Ilona's eyes.

"Would you please make this hopeless prankster the happiest man alive"? The room held an expectant silence while everyone waited what she would say.

Ilona launched herself at Sirius and between passionate kisses she whispered, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course I will".

They married on the second day of Christmas that year and Harry was the ring bearer, while Hermione held a bouquet of small white roses. The wedding was held in the great hall of Camelot and Elizabeth did the honours of marrying them.

It was a beautiful ceremony and when Ivan saw his little girl standing at the altar, dressed in a beautiful white gown, he couldn't keep a few tears from his face. Dan and Sergei stood next to him and Dan offered Ivan a tissue. The sound when he blew his nose was clearly audible, in the further silent hall.

After the ceremony, Ilona threw her bouquet over her shoulder and it was caught by Hermione, who turned to Harry and said. "When we grow up, you are going to marry me, okay"?

Gabrielle, Aurora and Emma stood next to them and all three started giggling at her confident tone and when they heard Harry's reply they started laughing out loud.

"Sure thing Mione. Shall we shake on it"? He offered her a hand, but she giggled softly and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, which turned him bright red and caused Remus to whistle teasingly at the two kids.

On Harry's seventh birthday his parents threw him a large Birthday party at Potter Manor and invited all his friends and family, Sirius and Ilona, Remus, Minerva, Elizabeth, 'uncle' Ivan, the Delacour's and a few others.

Amongst his many presents were, a toy broom from Sirius and Ilona, a remote controlled speedboat from Ivan and a stuffed dragon from Fleur. Aurora and Gabrielle had given him a beautifully carved wooden chess set, as he was eager to learn the game when he saw his parents play it.

Hermione had given him a small box and when he opened the small, neatly wrapped box, he found a small silver dragon curled up around a small stone. When Harry was admiring the small dragon, Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and ass always, he turned bright red.

In July 1988 Sirius and Ilona announced that they were expecting a baby in December. In the early morning of the 23th of December, Ilona gave birth to their son, James Ivan Black.

When Harry turned 10, he finally received a gift that he had awaited for many years. Furya and Argent had laid a single egg, it was pitch black with small specs of emerald. When the egg hatched, there appeared a small midnight black dragon, with emerald eyes. It was a male and he received the name, Sparky.

Harry and Hermione spent the next few months raising Sparky together, so he listened to both of them, although his bond with Harry was the strongest.

On Hermione's eleventh birthday, she received a visit from Minerva, who gave her a parchment envelope, containing a letter that informed her she had been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was overjoyed that she would join Harry, when he went to Hogwarts, because she had been afraid that she would be left behind and sent to a regular school. Minerva had assured her, on more than one occasion, that she was a witch so she would automatically be going to Hogwarts, but she feared it none the less.

On the evening of the thirtieth of July 1991 Harry and Hermione were drinking cocoa with their feet in the water of the lake room. "Harry", started Hermione, "where do you think we will be sorted when we get to Hogwarts"?

Harry just shrugged, took a sip of his mug and said, "I don't know Mione. I guess we'll just have to wait till after the sorting ceremony to find out where we will be going, but I hope we will get sorted in Gryffindor, so that Minerva will be our head of house".

"I hope so to," replied Hermione. "I can't wait till tomorrow, when we are going to get our things in Diagon Alley. I have been waiting for this day since I found out I can do magic, I can't wait to get my wand".

Harry smiled at the longing expression on his best friends face and threw his arm around her shoulder while saying, "everything will work out just fine Mione. And remember, mom promised to take us to Avalon before we went shopping, so with a little luck we can get what we wanted from there, and be ready for anything at school".

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, wished him good night and walked to the elevator to return home. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Authors note:

Okay I know this chapter spans a lot of time and I know it might seem a bit rushed but trust me this has been one of the hardest chapters for me to write. Somehow the action scenes and focused chapters are way easier to write.

To avoid confusion, let me explain a few things about the blood rite, by lack of a better word. Aurora and Gabrielle are 1st generation half dragons. Harry and Hermione, are 2nd generation half dragons.

This means, that while Harry and Hermione are merely strengthened by the few drops of dragon blood. Aurora and Gabrielle have nothing but dragon blood, meaning their draconic powers are much stronger, but they lack real magic.

The dragon blood comes with several ups and downs. The ups include, stronger magical powers, enhanced healing, though nowhere near as fast as Aurora's, in the previous chapter and the ability to speak parseltongue, the language of reptiles. Furthermore, it will strengthen already existing bonds between half dragons.

The downs occur when they reach puberty and include, short temper, spontaneous bursts of magic, when angered and a very overprotective instinct, towards other 'pack members'.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready because from now on things will get interesting.

Every event or happing from the books that I have not mentioned happened exactly like they did in the books.

Crouch is head of the department of International Magical Cooperation and fudge has been made Minister for Magic.

Tonks has graduated Hogwarts a few years earlier and was sent to the MSS by Amelia Bones, along with Kingsley, but he has remained with the Auror's, to spy on the Ministry for the MSS.

Oh and in case any of you are confused, Harry and Hermione share somewhat of a brother/sister bond, for now. Pairing are set, and will most likely be Harry/Hermione/.../...

Till next time

Medieval Maniak


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 14

31st of July 1991 early morning Potter Manor.

Shortly after dawn, two woman, one girl and 5 house elves, were quietly making their way towards the room of a certain dark, shaggy haired, birthday boy. Hermione softly opened the door and peeked inside to find said Birthday boy still asleep.

Putting a finger to her lips to indicate her companions should move quietly, she entered the room followed by the rest. The group gathered around the bed, and on the signal of Hermione began to sing very loudly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you".

Harry shot up from the bed with a jolt and nearly fell on the floor when he was abruptly woken by his family. Muttering soft curses under his breath he picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on.

The group around his bed was chuckling softly at his bewildered expression, until he saw the large cake held by his mothers. "O right", he said excitedly, "it's my birthday". Aurora and Gabrielle smiled brightly and both said at the same time, "happy birthday sweetie". He received a kiss from both, while Rosy, Poppy and Daisy held the cake.

Hermione likewise gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "happy eleventh birthday Harry". "thanks Mione", replied Harry. He received a hug from each of the elves and after blowing out the eleven candles on his cake the group made their way downstairs to the kitchen for Breakfast.

Dan and Emma were waiting for them in the Kitchen and quickly wished him a happy birthday before both left for work. A few years ago, Emma had opened a dental practise on Avalon.

In the middle of breakfast, Hedwig came soaring into the kitchen, carrying a large parchment envelope. Harry opened the expected letter and read out loud,

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

After breakfast the four humans dressed for the day, before making their way towards the reception room.

Harry and Hermione had been begging his mothers for weeks, to be allowed to visit the new armoury on Avalon, since Aurora had boasted about the new generation of Legion weaponry that had been created since the UN had pledged its support.

His parents had finally relented a week before and promised they would be going on his birthday.

When all four were gathered before the large fireplace Gabrielle took the container with floo powder and everyone took a small hand, before she put it back. Half a minute later the group was gathered in the steel clad reception room on Avalon.

Opening the door, Aurora led the group towards the airfield, beneath which was the armoury. On their left they could see the nearly completed forms of the MPACS's. The two kids stared in awe when they saw the massive hulls rise from the flooded dry-docks.

Unlike the two woman, Harry and Hermione had not been to Avalon since it's official opening, and so were unaware of the changes that had been made on the island. Seeing their awed expressions, Aurora smiled and said, "impressive aren't they? When they are completed, which is planned to be early next year, they'll be amongst the largest warships on the planet.

Each ship can hold up to 1000 crew members and 1500 Legionnaires. They hold 24 assault helicopters and 6 Airborne Assault Tank Carrier Helicopters(AATCH). The amphibious hangar bay can hold, 30 tanks and up to 70 Amphibious Armoured Personnel Carriers(AAPC)".

Continuing their journey to the airfield they could see that several large factory hangars had been build besides it.

They were headed towards a small hangar and when they entered it, they found themselves in a hall stretching about 150 feet in every direction. In the middle was a small pole with a display on it.

Aurora led them towards the display and when they stood before it, she pressed a button and the entire floor sunk into the ground, like a giant elevator.

When they reached the first subterranean level, they found a large, wall sized, steel door which opened automatically. It opened into a gigantic cavern, were dozens upon dozens of humans and goblins were working.

"Welcome", said Aurora, "to the new, vault. In here is the entire armoury of the legion. We have tanks, artillery, APC's and are even working on Armoured Combat Suits (ACS)".

The two kids were absolutely flabbergasted at seeing everything around them. When one of the goblins approached them, Aurora and Gabrielle bowed and greeted him in the traditional way. "Greetings honourable master, may your days be filled with glory and your enemies fall before you".

The two kids followed their example, and when he had given the proper response, Aurora introduced him to Harry and Hermione. "Kids, meet chief engineer Boltrock, he is the head of our weapon research programme. Boltrock, meet our son Harry and his best friend Hermione".

"Nice to meet you mister Potter, I have heard much about you, and you as well miss Granger", replied the Goblin. He led them towards a part of the cavern in which goblins and humans were working together on large benches, creating pieces of armour.

"Welcome to the ACS construction and testing facility. Here we have made, the Centurion Mark I, the world's first, armoured exoskeleton. It is powered by a dragon stone and equipped with Goblin quality magic reflection wards".

He led them towards an obstacle course were several Legionnaires were testing the Mark I. The suits enabled them to jump Harder and run faster, than any human, in addition to providing heavy protection.

The two children looked their eyes out as Boltrock gave them a tour through the entire cavern.

When they reached the actual armoury, Hermione gave Harry a questioning look and when he nodded in reply, she nodded as well and both followed Boltrock and Gabrielle and Aurora.

When they reached the handgun department, Boltrock showed them the SILH (Standard Issue Legion Handgun), the latest addition to the Legion weaponry. It was a marvellous creation using the best of both magic and Technology.

It was formfitting, meaning it adapted itself to the wearers hand and size. The magazines were magically enlarged to hold up to 100 bullets each. It came equipped with laser pointer and foldable scope. It had both semi and fully Automatic firing modes. And using the .45 calibre Hellfire round, meant it had considerable stopping power. It had an effective range of over 300 feet, and was equipped with recoil neutralising spells.

Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look before Harry asked if he could try one out. Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and shrugged, before Aurora said. "Why not".

Boltrock led him towards the shooting range while Hermione stayed behind and quickly picked two of the SILH's out of a crate and stuffed them in her backpack, along with two holsters and 6 magazines.

After both Harry and Hermione had had a turn at destroying a target dummy. Boltrock led them back towards the elevator before wishing them a good day and returning to his post.

When they had returned towards the surface, Gabrielle led them back to the reception room and they all used the secure floo to travel to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they had all arrived in the old pub, Tom the bartender greeted them with his usual toothless smile and said, "good afternoon my Ladies". With a wink he added in a whisper, "and happy birthday to you mister Potter".

The greater wizarding world knew him as Harry Emrys, but Tom was one of the MSS agents and thus knew who he really was. He had been recruited shortly after the end of the first wizarding war, to keep an eye on any known Death Eaters, who came through his pub.

Leading the group to the small courtyard, Aurora put her right index finger on the correct brick and opened the entrance to the ally.

They headed towards Gringotts first and were helped by Griphook who led them to vault 687, the potter trust vault. After they withdrew a sizeable amount of Galleons Griphook handed Harry a small pouch and said. "this is a gift from Gringotts, mister Potter. It is a goblin made money pouch, which can hold a massive amount of coins yet weigh almost nothing".

Harry emptied the sack, he had used to hold the Galleons, into the money pouch and attached it to his belt. Griphook led them back to the surface and handed Aurora a small scroll and said, "this is a gift from Lord Ragnok. Give it to Minerva and ask her to perform the spell". He winked at Harry and Hermione before walking back to his desk.

Just as they were about to leave the bank, a giant man entered through the double doors. Harry and Hermione looked their eyes out, he was at least three heads taller than Ivan, and almost twice their size.

"Hello Hagrid", said Gabrielle cheerily, "what are you doing here this fine morning"? "Well hello Ladies", boomed the giant man, "I'm just picking something up for professor Dumbledore".

"O really", inquired Aurora, "what are you picking up if I might ask"? Hagrid turned red and muttered, "I'm not supposed to say that, top secret, Hogwarts business". Aurora and Gabrielle shared a knowing look before Gabrielle smiled to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid I would like you to meet our son, Harry and his best friend Hermione".

They both gave a hand to Hagrid and he shook their entire arms, with his shovel sized hands. "Nice to meet you both", Hagrid said, and both repeated the greeting. Hagrid excused himself and headed towards one of the goblins, behind a desk.

The group made their way outside and Hermione asked, "who was that"? Gabrielle was the one who answered and said, "that was Rubeus Hagrid. He is the keeper keys and grounds of Hogwarts. You will meet him again when you take the traditional journey across the lake after you arrive at Hogwarts. He is a great guy, but unfortunately he can't be trusted to keep secret's".

When they once again stood in the bright sunlight outside of the bank, Harry and Hermione opened their letters and Hermione read out loud,

" _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick"._

When she finished reading, Harry looked a bit downcast and when Aurora asked what was wrong he replied, "it says, an owl or a cat or a toad. So that means Sparky can't come to Hogwarts".

Gabrielle placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Minerva is coming for dinner tonight. We shall ask her if something can be done about it okay"? Harry nodded a bit relieved and the group made their way towards Flourish and Blotts to purchase the school books for Harry and Hermione.

When they entered the book shop Hermione was just as enthusiastic as all the previous times they had visited the shop. Harry was more enthusiastic than normally, because he was getting his first magic books.

The shop owner eyed Aurora carefully when he saw them enter his shop but didn't say anything and the group headed towards the school books section of the shop. Harry asked his mother, "mom why was that man watching you like that"? The two adults had to laugh and when Hermione also started grinning, Gabrielle explained.

"The first time we visited Diagon Alley, Aurora had to forcibly remove a certain reporter from this shop, who was a bit over-inquisitive. The shopkeeper has been giving her the same look for almost 10 years".

How that he understood their merriment Harry also laughed at Rita's expense.

After they left the book shop they went to Wiseacre´s Wizarding Equipment to buy their, Scales, telescopes, phials and trunks. Both Harry and Hermione wanted a multi-compartment magical trunk.

The shop keeper led them towards the back of the shop were several ordinary looking trunks were displayed with price tags varying between 150 and 5000 Galleons.

The shopkeeper showed them the various models and said to the adults, "it all comes down to what you need my ladies. The cheapest model has two overlapping enlarged compartments with a volume of 70 cubic foot each.

But the 5000 galleon model has 5 compartments, including a wardrobe, library, storage compartment and two empty compartments which can be enlarged and furnished to your own wishes, at additional cost of course".

Both Harry and Hermione, immediately started begging for the 5000 Galleon model. Harry said, "Mom, you both promised Hermione and me, that we could pick out our own Birthday present, and we want that one". He pointed at the respective trunk and Hermione added. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee".

After several minutes of begging and debating Aurora and Gabrielle relented. "All right", said Gabrielle, "we'll get you two of those, but you'll have to carry them yourselves". Both children cheered loudly and Hermione said, "I want a sitting room and game room in mine".

Harry nodded enthusiastically and said, "I want a sitting room and a pool in mine". The shop keeper looked expectantly at Gabrielle who shared a look with Aurora and shrugged. "Fine, if it is possible you can get it".

The shopkeeper nodded and made a few quick calculations, before he said. "It is possible but it won't be cheap. A sitting room is 1500 Galleons extra, a game room is 1000 and a pool will be about 2000 Galleons extra".

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and Gabrielle said, "it's fine with me, what do you think"? Aurora shrugged and said, "I'm fine with it, but I want a gym and a Jacuzzi in mine".

Harry and Hermione stared at Aurora with open mouths until Gabrielle burst out laughing and said. "Okay but I'm having a sauna and a sitting room". Harry and Hermione were staring between Aurora and Gabrielle, until the shopkeeper asked, "were you serious or did you mean it"?

Gabrielle turned towards the man and said, "we are serious. How much will it be for those four trunks together"?

The man was silent for a minute before he said, "32.500 Galleons for all combined. If you want a sixth compartment linking the 4 trunks together with a separate floo network it can be done for an additional 10.000 Galleons. Other trunks can be added later for 2.500 Galleons each".

"That is not a bad idea", said Aurora, "how long will it take, to get them equipped as we specified"? "About 4 hours", replied the man. "You can pick them up or we can deliver them, whatever you prefer".

"We'll pick them up at the end of the afternoon, if that is okay". The man nodded and led them back towards the front of the shop. Gabrielle asked, "do we have to pay upfront or when we pick them up"?

"We prefer up front, if it does not matter to you", replied the man. Aurora took out her Gringotts gold card and paid the shopkeeper, before the group made their way towards Madam Malkin's.

When they entered the shop Aurora and Gabrielle went towards the dress department while madam Malkin helped Harry and Hermione fit their School robes.

She placed them on two stool's next to a boy with sleek white blond hair who said in a haughty tone, "hello are you two going to Hogwarts, as well"? Both Harry and Hermione nodded and Harry said, "yes, are you shopping on your own"?

The boy smiled grimly and answered, "no, unfortunately not, my father is buying my books and my mother is shopping for my other supplies, and when we are done here we will go for a wand. And what about you two, are you alone"?

"No", replied Hermione, "our Mothers are in the front of the shop". They had immediately recognized the boy to be a Malfoy and decided it was best not to tell him Harry had two mothers because Lucius was the leader of the anti-LGBT movement, within the Wizzengamot.

"Ah", said the boy, "do the two of you have your own broomsticks, I do. I think it is such a rubbish rule, that first years are not allowed to have their own brooms. I'm just going to smuggle mine in, no teacher will tell me what I can or can't take with me to school. And what about you"?

Hermione answered the boy and said, "we don't have our own brooms yet, but our parents have promised us, we would each get one next summer. "

Harry added, "have you seen the last Quidditch game between the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons"? Our parents all had to work so we were unable to go".

The boy nodded and said, "yea I have. My mother took me, because my father had a meeting at the ministry. The Cannons got butchered by the Harpies with 50 – 420 in a 6 hour match".

Both Harry and Hermione made a fist pump, because both were Harpies supporters. Remus had dated one of their chasers for a few months and taken them to a match when they were 8 years old. Ever since they had been staunch supporters of the team.

The boy eyed their movements and observed, "you two are Harpies fans I take it"? both Harry and Hermione nodded fervently and Hermione added, "yea since we were eight, we have been to most of their matches".

Before the boy could reply madam Malkin said, "okay dears the two of you are done. Is there anything else you need"?

The boy said, "I'll see you two at Hogwarts then". Harry and Hermione said goodbye and followed madam Malkin to the front of the shop.

Madam Malkin put their purchases in bags and shrunk them, before handing them to Aurora who paid for them with her Gringotts Card. She put the bags in her pocket and led the group towards the apothecary.

When they entered the horribly smelling shop they cringed their noses and both children ordered a supply of basic potion ingredients. When they left the shop Harry took a deep breath of fresh air and Hermione said, "how can anybody stay in that smell for more than a few minutes. Why haven't the shopkeepers fainted from the stench"?

Aurora grinned and Gabrielle said, "didn't you see, the shopkeeper had a nose clip on". Both Harry and Hermione peeked through the shop window and indeed, they saw the man behind the counter wearing a bright blue nose clip.

Joining in the adult's grinning, Harry and Hermione led them towards Eeylops, where Hermione and Gabrielle bought bags of owl treats for Pidgy and Hedwig.

The second to last stop was at Potage's Cauldron Shop. Harry wanted a golden cauldron and Hermione insisted she needed a foldable one. Unfortunately Aurora and Gabrielle were not persuaded by their arguments and both reluctantly picked up a standard pewter cauldron, size 2.

The last stop on their list was Ollivanders. When they entered the small dusty shop Gabrielle sat down on the chair, while Aurora walked towards the counter with Harry and Hermione.

When Hermione hit the counter bell, an old white haired man, emerged from the back of the shop and walked towards the other side of the counter. When he stood before them they could see the man had pale silver eyes, behind thin glasses and a rather odd distant look in his eyes, as if he saw straight through them.

"Good afternoon mister Potter", said the man, "I was expecting to see you. And good afternoon to you as well, ladies". When Harry heard his last name he asked, "how did you know who I am sir"?

"Just call me Ollivander, mister Potter, and I knew it was you, because I knew your parents and you are the spitting image of your father".

Aurora cleared her throat and when mister Ollivander acknowledged her she said, "I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone Harry was here, much less who he was here with and what they bought".

Looking at her questioningly, he asked, "what, might I ask is the reason for this secrecy? Mister Potter is a hero and as such should be recognized and honored as one".

Aurora moved a bit closer towards the counter and said, "let me put it this way. Unless you want to invoke the displeasure of a pyromage", as she said this, she summoned a small ball of bright red fire, "you don't say a word of what happens here during our visit to anyone, least of all Albus Dumbledore. Do I make myself clear"?

Mister Ollivander swallowed audibly before he said, "of course my lady, whatever you wish". Turning towards Harry and Hermione he asked, "who will go first"?

Hermione stepped forward and said, "I'll go first". Harry nodded his acceptance and took a step back to stand next to his mother, and asked in a whisper. "Why did you threaten him to secrecy, regarding our visit"?

Aurora whispered back, "because I think I know what your wand will be and I don't want anyone knowing what kind of wand it is". Accepting the answer, harry remained quiet while Aurora made a last remark to Ollivander. "We will require two wands for each, mister Ollivander, both a school wand and a battle wand".

Mister Ollivander looked up and said, "I would love to oblige my Lady, but the ministry has forbidden the sale of battle wand's to anyone, below 21 years of age".

"I know", replied Aurora, "and I really don't care". She handed him a sealed letter and said, "I have written permission from her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, to purchase battle wands for both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, she deemed it necessary for their protection".

Mister Ollivander opened the letter and read it, before folding it again and handing it back to Aurora. "alright", he said "let's get on with it than. School wand first, miss Granger".

He took up a tape measure and sent it to Hermione. It began to measure her various sizes, head to toe, hand to elbow and finger to shoulder. Humming to himself mister Ollivander summoned the tape measure and studied the results.

After a minute he walked to the back of his shop and started picking small boxes from the piles on each side of a small gangway. After a short while he returned to the counter, with a few dozen boxes in his arms.

Putting the boxes down on the counter he picked one, opened it, took out a wand and handed it to Hermione. She gave it a hopeful wave but nothing happened. This procedure repeated itself about twenty times, until finally he gave her a wand and said, "let's see about this one. Vine, 10 ¾ inches and dragon heartstring".

When he handed her the wand she accepted it and suddenly she felt a warm feeling going through her arm and small red sparks shot from the tip of the wand. "Very good", exclaimed mister Ollivander, "it appears we have found a match".

Handing her the box, from which the wand came, Ollivander said, "and now for a battle wand. Luckily this should be easier as I now know your school wand". He picked up all the boxes on the counter and returned them to their place before entering a different gangway.

He picked 12 boxes from the walls and put them on the counter. The boxes were different in size, 4 were long, 4 were square and 4 were small and round.

"Would you please put your hand on each of these boxes and tell me which three give you the best feeling". Hermione did as he asked and a few minutes later she pointed out three boxes.

"Very good miss Granger, if you would give me a few minutes I will assemble your wand". He took the three boxes to a small side door and after about ten minutes he returned with a long small box.

"Here you go miss Granger, English oak, 12 ½ inch, the core is a Manticore hair and it has an amethyst as a pommel in a silver casing". When he handed her the wand she felt the same warm feeling as before, but much stronger and a large fountain of red stars shot from the tip.

"Excellent", exclaimed Ollivander, "it seems we have one customer satisfied. Now if you would approach mister Potter".

Hermione picked up the two boxes, containing her wands, from the counter and went to stand next to Aurora while Harry approached the counter.

Harry went through the same process of measuring and trying a few dozen wands as Hermione, before Ollivander handed him a light colored wand and said, "let's try this one. An odd combination, Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple".

Harry accepted the wand and felt a warm feeling while green sparks shot from the tip of the wand.

"Curious", Ollivander said, "very curious. I remember every wand I ever sold and it so happens that the phoenix who's feather is in this wand, also supplied the core for the wand of He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named. It seems you were destined to have this wand mister potter. I would say we can expect great things from you.

But enough about this wand, let's get you your _real_ wand". He took up the boxes and put them back before heading to the second gangway and picking out another 12 boxes.

He put them on the counter and asked Harry to do the same as Hermione and indicate which boxes felt the best.

After several minutes Harry pointed out two boxes, a long one and a small round one but no Square one.

"What is wrong mister Potter", asker Ollivander, "why have you not picked any of the square boxes"? "None of them feel right", replied Harry. When she saw Ollivander's surprised reaction Aurora stepped forwards and gave Ollivander a small black square box and said, "try this one. I think it will suit him".

Ollivander offered the box to Harry and when he put his hand on the box harry immediately said, "yes this is the one, it feels strong and warm". Ollivander looked surprised and said, "might I inquire as to the contents of this box, I sense it is blood, but I cannot link it to any of the magical animals I know".

Aurora smiled grimly and said, "in there is a vial, containing blood from an Elder Dragon. It has been in my family for many centuries".

Ollivander looked aghast at what he held in his hands and said, "this will be interesting. As far as I know there has never been a wand with the blood of an elder dragon, this will be either a very powerful wand or the blood will destroy the wand, we shall find out".

Ollivander summoned a chair and sat down behind the counter. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he summoned a lantern and opened the three boxes Harry had indicated. The long one held an odd piece of wood, it was two colored, black and white, in a twisting pattern. When Ollivander saw their looks at the weird piece of wood he answered their unasked question.

"This is, as far as I know, the only example of a twisting piece of wand wood. The black wood is Ebony and the White wood is aspen. The trees had grown into- and twisted around, each other when my great- great- grandfather found them. I had not even hoped to ever be able to create a wand from this piece of wood".

The small box held a blood-star sapphire. A large blue sapphire, with a blood red star in the middle. The last box contained a small vial with fiery red blood.

Ollivander took the piece of wood, summoned a chisel and sandpaper and began to carefully carve a long black and white wand from the piece of wood. A few minutes later he summoned a long, small, drill and hollowed out the core of the wand.

Next he summoned a small funnel, put it into the small hole in the back of the wand and opened the small vial of blood. He carefully poured it into the unfinished wand and when the vial was empty, he removed the funnel and placed a small pin he had made earlier, into the hole.

Picking up a small golden hammer he carefully tapped the tip of the pin, until it had fully sunk into the wand, locking the blood inside.

Lastly he picked up the gemstone and carefully placed it at the end of the wand before summoning a small pot of boiling silver. Ollivander started muttering in a strange language and a small stream of molten silver, rose from the pot. The silver moved towards the gem, shaped itself in a casing and connected the gem to the handle of the wand.

Small streaks of silver covered the handle and four small ribs held the sapphire in place. When the silver had hardened, Ollivander polished the wand and presented It to Harry with the words, "here you go mister Potter. A very odd combination, Ebony and Aspen, 12 ½ inches with a liquid core of Elder dragon blood and a blood-star sapphire as a magical focus conduit".

Harry accepted the wand and a feeling of intense warmth and power filled him, while a large fountain of green stars shot from the wand tip. Mister Ollivander looked at the boy in awe and said, "well mister Potter. This is the first liquid core wand I have sold or made in my life and I can tell you one thing. If this wand is as powerful as I think it is. Than I have created a wand that might be equal to the Elder Wand itself".

Aurora cleared her throat again and said, "I expect you will keep silent about this visit and don't register the Battle wands with the ministry, to prevent complications for both yourself and us".

Ollivander nodded in acceptance and said, "will you require wand holsters for all four wands"? Aurora nodded and Ollivander removed 4 dragon hide arm holsters from beneath the counter.

"These holsters are charmed to do several things", he explained. "Firstly, they can only be removed by the owner, and they cannot be summoned by anyone other than the owner. Secondly, they will adjust to the available size, of the limb, on which they are worn. And thirdly, they are invisible to anyone outside of the owner".

Harry and Hermione accepted the holsters and Aurora approached the counter to pay for the wands. "how much are they" she asked. The holsters are 25 Galleons each and school wands are 7 Galleons each.

The battle wands are a bit more expensive because of the gemstones. For miss granger that will mean 150 Galleons and for mister Potter it will be 400 Galleons. Making a grand total of 664 Galleons".

Aurora took out her Gringotts card with practiced ease and paid the bill without batting an eye about the amount. When they had left the shop Aurora and Gabrielle led harry and Hermione to a dark corner and Aurora said, "you must not mention to ANYONE, that you have battle wands. That includes Minerva, Sirius and Remus. It is highly illegal for minors to own a battle wand and the sentence for being caught with one, is 15 years in Azkaban.

Any spells you can fire with your school wand, you can also fire with your battle wand but they will be about ten times as powerful. The reason they are not used at school is because even the smaller first year spells can do massive damage when they are backed by the power of a battle wand.

Many witches and wizards don't even have one, because they either can't afford them, or because they are not powerful enough, to control one. So please be careful with them and don't use them unless you are about to die".

Both Harry and Hermione nodded silently, they were a bit shocked and awed at what they had just been told. Harry added one final question, "where did you get the dragon blood for my wand"?

Aurora and Gabrielle shared a look and when Aurora shrugged, Gabrielle answered him. "It was give to Merlin by the last Elder Dragon and it has been in the family ever since. It was the most powerful substance we could get and it should protect you well.

When they returned to the sunlight Gabrielle led them towards Florean Fortesque's and bought a large bowl of ice cream, fruits and whipped cream, with four spoons.

They sat in the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley and watched the passing witches and wizards, many of which were accompanied by children the same age as Harry and Hermione or a few years older.

At one point they saw Sirius and Ilona, walking out of Gringotts, with little James on his father's shoulders. They waved to them and they joined them at the table after Sirius had ordered a second bowl of ice cream.

All three Black's congratulated Harry with his birthday and promised they would be joining them for dinner later that night.

When they left half an hour later, Sirius and Ilona took James back to the leaky Cauldron to return home. Aurora and Gabrielle brought Harry and Hermione back to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, to pick up their trunks.

When they entered the shop, the shopkeeper approached them and said, "ah just in time. We have finished the trunks a few minutes ago. He led them towards the back of the shop and showed them four plain looking trunks. The only indicator they were not ordinary trunks was that they each had 6 locks.

He handed one of the trunks to each of them and said, "we have added a little bonus, free of charge. They are equipped with shrinking and enlarging charms, just press the middle of the lid and it will either shrink or grow, making them easier to transport.

We have added a blood key enchantment, meaning that only you can open your own trunk. Al you have to do, to activate this, is drop a few drops of blood in each lock. He handed them a small silver dagger and they proceeded to do as he had told them, before their fingers healed themselves.

Shrinking their trunks they put them in their pockets and left the store. When they were back in the sunny street outside, they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, to return to Potter Manor for Harry's not so surprising, surprise party.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 15

31st of July early evening Potter Manor.

Harry and Hermione left the reception room at the manor followed shortly by Aurora and Gabrielle. The kids left upstairs to their rooms, Hermione had a second bedroom next to Harry's, because she spent more nights at the manor, than at home.

When they were both sitting on Harry's bed, Hermione opened her backpack and withdrew the two SILH's she had taken from the armoury at Avalon. Handing one to Harry, she also gave him one of the holsters and three magazines. They were pleased to see that the holsters could also hold two spare magazines, in addition to being formfitting as well.

Grinning at their own cleverness, Harry and Hermione hid the hand guns in their trunks, before they unwrapped all of their purchases and stored them in their trunks as well. After talking for a few minutes about everything that had happened that day, they were disturbed by a soft knock on the door.

Harry spoke, "enter", and Daisy appeared letting them know dinner was served in the main dining room. After they promised to be down stairs in a few minutes, Daisy left and Harry and Hermione headed towards the elevator.

Harry pushed the button labelled, 1st dining room, and the elevator closed its doors, before opening them again revealing a short hallway with one large door, on the other side.

When Harry opened the large door, he revealed a large room with a massive oak table, able to seat 20 people at the least. The room was decorated with streamers and magical balloons.

When they entered, a sizeable group of people yelled, "SURPRISE". Hermione made a small jump of surprise, but Harry just acted surprised, he had suspected they would do this.

Gathered around the table were, Aurora and Gabrielle, Dan and Emma, Sirius and Ilona with James between them, Fleur and her parents and little sister Gabrielle, Remus, Minerva, Ivan and last but definitely not least, Queen Elizabeth.

Harry and Hermione headed towards their reserved seats, with Harry between his mothers and Hermione between Aurora and Emma.

When everyone was seated, Charles and the other elves entered carrying large plates filled with food. The feast consisted of, whole roasted chickens, steaks, hamburgers, meatballs, mashed potatoes, chips, potato croquettes and various vegetables.

For the next hour everyone enjoyed this excellent feast, as the main course was followed by the deserts. Several large ice cakes, bowls of fresh fruits and ice cream and a chocolate fountain.

After dinner, it was gift time. They relocated towards the adjacent sitting room, were Harry was seated in a large fauteuil and handed the first of his presents. His mothers had given them the trunks for their birthday's, so they just gave him a kiss.

Dan and Emma gave him a small box containing a set of exploding snap cards. Ivan handed him a box with several books on Russian curses and counter curses. Elizabeth gave him and Hermione a small armband, each carrying the symbol of the Shadow Legion, and said. "if anyone gives you trouble just show them these armband's and all who know what it means, will stop giving you trouble".

Remus, Sirius and Ilona gave him a thick parchment and when Harry asked what he should do with an empty piece of Parchment, Remus and Sirius both laughed and Ilona put her hand on the parchment before she spoke. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

To his astonishment he saw a text appearing. In flowing black letters was written,  
 _Moony, Padfoot, Mrs. Padfoot, Prongs and Mrs. Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_ _( version 2.0)_.

"No way" exclaimed Harry when he read the message, "you actually made a second one". Both Remus and Sirius looked very proud of themselves, but Ilona said, "yes we did Harry. The three of us worked together with your parents portrait, to create it.

It now not only shows you Hogwarts and it secret passageways, but also a large part of the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade. It shows all inhabitants of the castle both humans and intelligent creatures. We have added the common rooms and dormitories of all four houses and even the headmasters study including the necessary password-recovery charms.

It is also equipped with a voice activated search spell, so if you need to find someone, all you have to do is say his or her name and the map will highlight their position". Finishing her explanation, she added, "Mischief managed". And the text on the cover disappeared again.

Next were Hermione and Fleur, they gave him a small silver medallion, on a silver chain. When he opened it, he saw it contained a picture of the three of them and on the other side was written, _Friends for Life_. Both Hermione and Fleur lowered their collars to reveal an identical medallion around their necks.

"Now you will always be able to remember us, Harry", said Fleur. He thanked them both from the bottom of his heart, and gave the both of them a big hug.

Last to give him a present was Minerva. She took out the scroll which Griphook had given to Aurora that morning, and said, "Harry, could you please call Sparky for me"? Harry nodded and he let out a high toned whistle. Barely a minute later the miniature Horntail came flying into the room.

When Sparky had landed on the chair on which harry sat, the dragon lowered his head to allow Harry to scratch it.

Minerva took out her wand and performed a complicated spell on the dragon. When she was done Harry asked, "what have you done to him"?

Minerva smiled and replied, "Lord Ragnok has helped me to create this spell, it camouflages the mail dragons from Gringotts, to look like ordinary owls. So to everyone who does not know Sparky is a dragon, he will look and act as an ordinary owl, in this case a great grey owl. So Sparky can come with you, to Hogwarts". Harry leaped from his chair and gave Minerva a hug in thanks.

Minerva smiled, while she accepted the hug and added, "I will do the same for Furya and Argent so they will be able to deliver you letters as well.

When the gift giving was over, everyone received a mug of hot cocoa, before the guests began to make their way back home one by one.

Harry and Hermione spent the next month reading ahead in their schoolbooks, and before they knew it, it was the 31st of August.

"Kids", yelled Aurora through the hall. Two heads came poking out from door to Hermione's room, who asked, "what", at the same time.

"We have a meeting with Elizabeth tonight, so Emma is in charge, understood"? "Yes ma'am", replied both Harry and Hermione. Aurora gave them a mock salute before she turned around and made her way back downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen, she found Gabrielle and Emma sitting at the breakfast table. They were talking about how they would get to the station the next morning.

"Okay love", she said to Gabrielle, "are you ready to go"? "Gabrielle nodded and said, "let's get changed and then we can be on our way".

The two women made their way towards their bedroom and dressed in their armour, for the first time in years. Harry and Hermione had never even seen them dressed in armour, and were unaware of the fact that they were the Dark Angels. Only their bonds with the Legion were known to the kids.

When they were dressed, they headed back to the kitchen were they said goodbye to Emma, before they made their way towards the reception room. They used the floo to get to Buckingham Palace and walked to the door of the throne room.

Gabrielle knocked on the door and Elizabeth said, "enter", from inside the room. When they opened the door, they saw Elizabeth pacing before the throne.

"Ah good, you are just in time", said Elizabeth. "I'm expecting Albus in a few minutes, so if you would take your places we can prepare for his arrival". The Queen sat down on the throne and, Aurora and Gabrielle, took their old places on either side of the throne.

About a minute later, there came a soft knock on the door, and Aurora and Gabrielle donned their masks, before Elizabeth said, "enter".

The door was opened by one of the MSS agents, who was followed by Albus Dumbledore. The guard made a bow before returning to his post, closing the door behind him.

Albus approached the throne and made a bow, saying, "good evening your Majesty". The Queen inclined her head and indicated for Albus to sit down on the chair across from the Throne.

"Good evening Headmaster", began Elizabeth, "as you probably already knew, I have summoned you tonight to discuss the security measures on Hogwarts, before my nephew leaves for the school tomorrow".

Albus nodded, and said, "I had suspected it yes. I can assure you that several steps have been taken to ensure his safety and that of his fellow students".

"That is good to hear", replied Elizabeth, "would you mind telling me what, those safety measures are"?

"Of course", the headmaster answered, " firstly I have hired a very qualified DADA professor. An old student of mine, Quirinus Quirrel. Has spent several years abroad to study practical DADA, and so he has plenty of experience.

Secondly I have personally, upgraded the ward scheme of the castle, so it should hold against even the strongest dark witch or wizard.

And lastly my good friend Nicolas Flamel has helped me in setting up extra defences in and around the castle".

When he finished Elizabeth was quiet for a minute before she said, "very well, this seems acceptable. But let me give you a few warnings. "If, during this school year, Harry comes into any life-threatening situations, caused by your neglect, I will personally add a few security measures next year. And you will not like those.

Don't try to intercept Harry's mail, or use legilimency on him. We have taken precautions to prevent that. You will not interfere with his education, or his life, on any other level, than that of headmaster to a student.

One on one meetings, with either Harry, or one of his future friends, are strictly forbidden. If you have anything to tell, or ask him, you are allowed to do so. But only in the company of his head of house, and one other teacher, excluding that Death Eater of yours. Harry has likewise been informed of all this, so don't try to bend these rules, is that clear"?

Albus Dumbledore inclined his head in acceptance. He had had a lot of time to think, these past ten years and he had come to the conclusion that his actions had been rash and not very well thought through.

"Very well then", said Elizabeth, "if there was nothing else, than I shall let you return to Hogwarts. I'm sure you have a lot to do before the students arrive tomorrow". Albus stood up and bowed before he left the room.

When he had left Aurora took a chair from the table and sat down next the other one which Gabrielle had sat down on, the two woman removed their masks and turned to Elizabeth. "Okay", began Elizabeth, "what do you think about all this"?

Gabrielle was the one who answered and said, "well, I must say it is a relieve to hear he has Flamel helping him. It has been over a hundred and fifty years since we last saw him, but I have heard he is still a master at defensive magic. That DADA professor I'm not too sure about, but we'll just have to wait and see, what he will be like".

Aurora nodded in agreement and added with a mischievous smile, "part of me is hoping he will try to intercept one of Harry's letters. It would be fun to see how he looks if his beard has been burned".

All three woman Laughed as they imagined an Albus Dumbledore without his long white beard. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Elizabeth asked, "how does it feel to be back in the armour again"?

"Well, answered Aurora, "it feels kind of weird. On one side, it is a comfortable and trusted feeling, but on the other side it feels as if we are abandoning a new way of life, without violence and bloodshed. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how Harry and Hermione will manage, in their first year of school. I can make one promise though, if harry or Hermione face any significant danger this year, I'll make Albus pay".

Elizabeth and Gabrielle nodded their agreement and Gabrielle asked to Elizabeth. "what will be expected of us, once the kids are at school"?

Elizabeth thought for a moment before she said, "well we have had peace for the last ten years so there is not much to do for you here. However, yesterday I have received a request from some African government. They apparently have some trouble with a local witch-doctor who is raising an army of Inferi, maybe you would be willing to solve that problem? Could be a good chance to do a practical test of those fancy new, Centurion Exo's".

Both Aurora and Gabrielle got a wicked grin on their face and were eager to test their new Weaponry and fancy toys on an army of Inferi.

Meanwhile at potter Manor

Harry and Hermione were called downstairs by Emma and when they entered the kitchen she indicated the two children to sit down at the table and Fredrick handed all three of them a mug of hot cocoa.

"Okay kids", began Emma, "listen up. I know that the two of you know things, most of the rest of the world don't know. I want to express the need for secrecy once again". Ignoring the sounds of protest that were being made by the children, she continued. "I do not want to hear from _professor_ McGonagall that you have been spilling secrets at school.

No-one knows that the both of you, have been raised by Legionnaires. And it would be very unfortunate if that info was whispered into the wrong ears. Furthermore I don't want to hear about any fights or acts of superiority from either of you. Understood"?

"Yes mom", said Hermione at the same time as Harry said, "yes Emma". The adult smiled and said, "good. Now, how far are you two with packing? I want your trunks to be ready before you are going to bed".

"We're almost done mom", replied Hermione, "we just have to pack a last few things and I haven't found all of my books yet".

"Very good", said Emma, "I believe there is a stack of your books left in our living room, you can check it out later. For now just gather everything in the Manor and pack it before coming back home. I want your last night with us, for a few months, to be at home".

Hermione wanted to object, but a pointed look from her mother made her change her mind and she said, "yes mom". "Good", said Emma, "I expect you to be at home in one hour, young lady".

"Yes mom", replied Hermione for the second time. Emma nodded and once they had finished their mugs of cocoa, Harry and Hermione returned to their rooms to finish packing.

When they reached Harry's room they both sat down on his bed and Hermione said a bit panicky, "so what are we going to do now. If we get into trouble our mom's will immediately suspect we did something illegal".

Harry smiled reassuringly and said, "don't worry Mione, I have a written promise, from both my mom's, that if we get into trouble for doing something noble or just bad luck, we won't get punished. Plus we have some credit with Minerva... err _professor McGonagall_ , damn that's going to take some getting used to".

Hermione grinned when she heard Harry's self correction. She to needed to remind herself, that they could not let it be known, that they knew _professor McGonagall_ outside of Hogwarts.

"I know Harry but still, you can't deny that it puts a lot of pressure on us. We are so accustomed to just saying what we think or know, that we shall have to be careful, we don't accidentally spill some secrets".

"Relax Mione", said Harry, "everything will work out just fine. Besides if anyone hears something they are not supposed to hear, we can always ask _professor McGonagall_ for help".

Being slightly assured, Hermione let out a relieved sigh and said, "you're right. I'm sure it'll be fine".

The next hour was spent with searching for lost socks, random books or other possessions they had missed when they were packing. When they returned to the kitchen they found Aurora and Gabrielle had returned and were sitting at the table with Emma and Dan.

"Hey kids", Dan greeted them, "everything ready for tomorrow"? "Yes dad", replied Hermione, "we just finished packing. The only trouble will be to get Pidgy and Sparky in their cages tomorrow, Sparky has never been in one".

"It'll be fine", reassured Aurora, "he listens very well and it is only for a short while. You can let them out once you are in the train".

When they had sat down at the table, Hermione asked, "how are we going to the station tomorrow, we don't have a car and as far as I know, there isn't a floo at the station".

Gabrielle smiled reassuringly and said, "we take the floo to Buckingham Palace and from there we'll borrow a car from Elizabeth. Don't worry sweetie, everything has been arranged".

The two kids smiled in acknowledgment and Harry said, "what will you be doing when we are at school, stay here at home or are you going back to leading the Legion"?

"We are not sure yet", replied Gabrielle, "we have a job in Africa in two days, but after that we don't know yet".

"Africa", asked Dan, "are you going alone, or is it a Legion effort". Gabrielle smiled and said, "don't worry, it's a Legion effort. We have found an opportunity to test the Centurion Exo's. Apparently some witch doctor, is raising an army of Inferi, so that should be fun".

Dan smiled grimly and said, "I'm sure Ivan is going to like that. He has been talking for weeks about wanting an opportunity to test those Exo's. How many are going with you to Africa"?

"We are taking two full companies, yours and Ivan's. Those are the only ones who have trained with the Exo's".

Emma rolled her eyes at Dan's excitement, when he heard he would be amongst the first to use an Exo in battle. "Stay calm dear, you are starting to drool". When Emma said this, the rest of the table started to laugh at Dan's expense, while he turned red and abruptly closed his mouth.

A few minutes later, Emma said, "okay kids. It's almost nine a clock so off to bed. It's an early start tomorrow, and I don't want to be late".

After they said goodnight Hermione left with her mother to their own home, while Gabrielle brought Harry upstairs. Leaving Aurora and Dan in the kitchen.

"Okay", said Dan, "spill. What is really going on. I know you have been wanting to go with Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts, so what happened to change your mind"?

Aurora chuckled softly and answered, "Dumbledore is on probation. He doesn't know it yet but if he screws up this year, he is getting company next year".

"Wait", said Dan, "you mean you may actually be going openly, to Hogwarts next year"? The slightly unsettling grin on her face, told Dan everything he needed to know. And he stood up to follow his wife and daughter. Aurora likewise made her way to their bedroom were Gabrielle was already waiting for her.

The next morning, Harry came walking into the kitchen, wearing his pyjamas, to find the rest already up and dressed. "Morning", he said while suppressing a big yawn, "why do we have to wake up so bloody early, it's not even eight o clock yet".

"Because", Gabrielle answered him, "we are visiting with Elizabeth, before we head to the station. So back upstairs young man and get dressed, we leave in one hour so if you want any breakfast you should hurry".

The occupants of the kitchen all grinned softly as Harry made his way back upstairs, softly muttering about the way to early hour.

Half an hour later, he re-entered the kitchen, showered and fully dressed. He sat down at the table and Rosy placed a plate with breakfast before him. After a few minutes he asked, "so Mione were you able to sleep a little"? He knew she was nervous and she usually slept poorly when she was nervous.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, but she quickly put her hand before her mouth, to cover a large yawn. "Has been worse, and you"? "Slept like a baby", replied Harry.

After breakfast Harry returned upstairs to pick up his trunk before he joined the rest in the grand hall. Leaving his trunk next to Hermione's, they made their way towards the ball room, which was used as a gigantic aviary.

Hermione whistled on her fingers and Pidgy came flying down from one of the large roof-supports. Opening the door of the cage, which was held by her father, she put Pidgy in the cage, before closing the door.

Sparky was following shortly after Pidgy and landed on Harry's shoulder, nearly throwing him of balance. "Okay Sparky", he told the little dragon on his shoulder, "ready to go on a trip"? the dragon let out a soft roar and nudged Harry's shoulder begging for a treat.

Aurora opened the door of the empty cage and Gabrielle placed a handful of raw bacon in the cage. Harry sunk on his knees and Sparky jumped on the floor before walking to the opened cage. Slowly investigating the strange metal contraption, he put his head in, before it was followed by the rest of his body.

When Aurora closed the door behind him, he turned around and sent a blast of fire at the closed door. Shortly before it reached the door, it hit an invisible barrier and disappeared. It was a goblin made dragon cage, so it was warded against fire damage. In addition to carrying a feather light charm.

When he noticed he could not get out, Sparky curled up on the cage floor and went to sleep. Harry took the cage in his arms, while Hermione carried Pidgy's cage. The group returned to the hall where Dan and Aurora picked up the trunks and rolled them to the reception room.

Gabrielle offered everyone some floo powder, before she headed through first. She was quickly followed by the rest and a minute later, all six were standing in Buckingham Palace.

An MSS agent in a black suit, was waiting for them and led them to the private sitting room of Elizabeth. When he opened the door, they saw Elizabeth was sitting on a couch and reading the morning paper with a plate of biscuits and tea pot with 7 cups, on the table before her.

When she heard the door open, Elizabeth turned towards them and said, "ah there you are", before she folded the paper and put it on the table, and inviting them to join her.

Harry sat down next to his aunt and Hermione sat down next to him. Aurora and Gabrielle took one of the loveseats across from the couch and Dan and Emma occupied the other one.

"So", began Elizabeth, "how are we feeling today? You two looking forward to going to Hogwarts"? Both kids nodded fervently and Harry said, "yea we are. It's going to be great, finally learning how to do magic".

"That's good", answered Elizabeth, "now there are a few rules we shall have to discuss, so let's get it out of the way first, so we can get on to cheerier topics.

Firstly, I have spoken with headmaster Dumbledore and given him a few rules. I expect you two to obey those as well.

Neither of you is allowed to be alone with the headmaster. Your head of house and at least one other teacher will be present at any meeting between either of you and the headmaster.

You are not to speak about anything related to the Legion or the MSS. Everyone thinks Harry has been raised by a father and mother, somewhere where no one could contact you. So it will be quite a shock for the school and wider wizarding world, to find out you are Harry Potter instead of Harry Emrys.

And lastly, I don't want to hear about you two causing any excessive mayhem or trouble. I know Sirius has been giving you lessons in being a Marauder, so keep it to acceptable levels, or just don't get caught". She added that last part with a wink.

Both Harry and Hermione made a mock salute and said in unison, "yes ma'am". The Queen had just given them a free pass to prank anyone they wanted as long as they didn't get caught, that would surely be fun.

They spent just over an hour with Elizabeth, before they went to the garage. As a last piece of advise the Queen added, "if any reporters come to the school asking for interviews or comments. You just ignore them.

I'm sure a certain blond reporter with the name Rita Skeeter, will try to catch you for an interview. If that happens, just ask her if she remembers what happened the last time, she tried to interview an Emrys, without permission".

Harry and Hermione were a little confused and Harry asked, "what happened the last time she tried do that"? The group of adults all snickered and Gabrielle answered, "she was the reporter that your mother had to remove from Flourish and Blotts. If I'm correct she still has the scar from where your mom burned her throat".

Harry and Hermione both had a smirk on their face and were hoping to meet Rita, so they could see her reaction.

Elizabeth accompanied them to the garage where a large black SUV with driver, was waiting for them. They put the trunks and the cages of Pidgy and Sparky in the roomy boot of the car.

When they entered the car Hermione's mouth fell open, the interior of the car was much more spacious than the outside suggested. There were several large seats which could all hold three or more people. And in the back they saw a hatch which opened into the boot of the car.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "you didn't think I would use a normal car when this one is much more comfortable". After she said goodbye to Harry and Hermione, the driver closed the door behind them and drove out of the garage. They waved until they were out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 16

1st of September 10:30 London

It took them just over 20 minutes, to get through the traffic jam and reach Kings Cross Station. The driver parked the car at one of the drop off points and Dan stepped out, to get a few luggage carts.

After they had loaded the trunks and cages onto the luggage carts, the driver tipped his head, stepped back behind the wheel and headed back towards Buckingham Palace. When she saw him drive away Hermione asked, "how are you going to get home"?

The adults smiled reassuringly and Gabrielle said, "after the train leaves we are heading to Charing Cross Road and pay a visit to Lord Ragnok. After that we are all going to the island.

Hermione nodded and she and Harry took their carts and pushed them in the direction of the platforms. When they were walking on the bridge over the platforms Dan asked, "which platform do we have to go to"?

Harry looked at his mothers and asked, "do you know? Because I don't". They both grinned and Gabrielle said, "platform 9 ¾". Harry and the grangers all looked at her as if she was kidding and Aurora said, "check your letter".

Both children took out their envelopes and took out their tickets. They stared at it in surprise and Dan peeked over his daughter's shoulder before exclaiming, "it does indeed say platform 9 ¾, but that doesn't exist. Or does it. The last part was asked to Aurora and Gabrielle.

"Let's just go to platforms nine and ten and then we shall show you", Gabrielle answered him. When they reached the platform, Aurora led them towards one of the large barriers between platforms nine and ten.

"All you have to do", said Aurora, "is walk straight trough this barrier". When she saw the disbelieving looks on the others faces and the smile on Gabrielle's she added, "I'll go first". She stepped forward and to their astonishing Dan, Emma, and the kids, saw her walk straight trough before disappearing.

"How... how... how did she do that", asked Hermione. "Magic" was the only reply from Gabrielle. "You just have to walk through and don't be afraid to hit it. That is very important. Who will go first"?

After a moment Harry spoke up, "I'll go". He set his cart straight at took a small run-up, before pushing his cart trough the barrier.

When she saw her friend disappear, Hermione likewise turned her cart and sped towards the barrier. Quickly followed by Dan and Emma, with Gabrielle as last.

When Harry reached the other side, he found his mother waiting for him with a big grin and behind her was a large platform filled with many hundreds, of witches and wizards, who were saying goodbye to their children.

On the tracks stood a large red steam train and there were about two dozen, large coaches painted equally red. He could hear people arriving behind him and saw Hermione had followed him, shortly before her parents. Gabrielle came in last and stood next to Harry.

"Impressive isn't it. This train has been used since 1827, to transport young witches and wizards to and from Hogwarts. Let's go find you two a seat". They made their way onto the platform until they found an empty compartment, in the third coach.

Dan and Aurora helped the kids to lift their trunks into the luggage racks above the comfy looking benches. The cages of Pidgy and a still sleeping Sparky were placed on one of the benches before they stepped back out of the compartment.

Dan looked at his watch and said, "it's 5 to 11, the train will be moving out soon". They talked for a few minutes until Harry and Hermione saw a red haired family enter the platform. It was a mother with 4 boys and one girl, three of the boys and the girl, were pushing carts and the last boy was sulking behind his mother.

They were in quite a hurry, as it was only a little more than a minute before 11. They stopped at the first coach and started to quickly load four trunks and one owl on the train. just after they had loaded the last trunk, the steam whistle blew and quickly 4 of the red haired children entered the train.

Harry and Hermione got a last kiss from their parents, before Dan closed the door and they hung out of the window to wave to them. They could feel the train moving beneath them as it slowly made its way out of the station.

They kept waving to their parents until they turned around a corner and they could no longer see them. They sat down on the benches and opened the cages of Pidgy and Sparky, who were sleeping. They were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their door and when they looked up, they saw the red haired girl from the platform, standing outside their door. She was pulling her trunk behind her and asked, "sorry, but can I sit here? The other compartments I have passed are all full".

Hermione nodded and Harry said, "sure, come I'll help you with your trunk". Together they picked up the girl's trunk and placed it next to Hermione's, in the luggage rack.

The girl sat down across from Harry and Hermione and introduced herself. "I'm Ginny Weasley". She gave Hermione a hand, who said, "I'm Hermione Granger, but my friends call me Mione".

Turning to Harry, Ginny gave him also a hand, while he said, "nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Harry Potter".

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes before she said, "wow, so my dad was right. You really are going to Hogwarts this year". "Yes", sighed Harry, "but I would appreciate it if you would just treat me as any other student, I really hate the hero-worship, most of the wizarding world seems to think I should receive".

Ginny nodded and said, "sure. You're lucky my little brother Ron, isn't on the train, he has been a fan of you for as long as I can remember. I even heard him talk about wanting to start a _'Harry Potter fan club'_ when he is going to Hogwarts next year".

Harry groaned and said, "please tell me you're kidding". Ginny just smiled apologetically and said, "do you mind if I ask you a few things? I have read a lot about you, but some of the things seem a bit farfetched, if you ask me".

"Sure", said Harry, "but remember one thing. Only two people know exactly what happened when I got my scar, me and Voldemort". When she heard Voldemort's name Ginny let out a high squeak and said, "don't say his name". "why not", asked Hermione, "what danger is there in saying his name? Fear of a name, only increases the fear of the thing itself".

Ginny thought about that for a moment before she said, "I don't know actually. We have just always been told that you are not supposed to say his name. I have never really thought about why we shouldn't say it". Harry and Hermione smiled at her, before harry continued.

"I don't remember anything of what happened and I'm sure Voldemort didn't give any interviews, so everything you have read about me is pure guess". This time Ginny shivered when she heard the name, but she didn't say anything.

"So please, tell us", said Hermione half mockingly, "what heroics have they attribute to Harry in the last ten years".

Ginny grinned and began her account. "well according to, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, you have been raised by magic hating muggles, in some back corner in Wales. They supposedly kidnapped you, from the ruins of your parents house and raised you as a slave".

Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing when they heard this and Ginny remarked, "okay so not true I assume"? Harry was trying to talk between Laughing and said, "no that is indeed not true. I was raised by loving parents in my ancestral Manor".

Ginny nodded and continued, "according to The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, you singlehandedly killed Voldemort and dozens of his Death Eaters when they attacked your home".

Hermione burst out in a second round of laughter while Harry tried to hold in his amusement and said, "well as far as I know, only my birthparents died that night. Voldemort's body was destroyed, but my parents believe that he is still alive as some kind of ghost or shade".

Ginny was shocked when Harry said that he thought Voldemort was still alive, but continued her questioning.

"In Modern Magical History, they report that you are somehow related to Queen Elizabeth, and that you was raised by her, or under her protection".

Harry and Hermione turned serious and Harry said, "well that is at least somewhat correct. My paternal grandmother was the younger sister of Queen Elizabeth, so we're indeed related.

And my parents were given guardianship of me, on her orders. She was my original guardian but it was too risky and difficult, to raise me in the palace, so she found me two loving parents, who raised me".

Ginny's eyes widened when she heard Harry was indeed related to the Queen and asked, "but if you are related to her, then how is it that nobody really knows where you were? The entire royal family, is under heavy magical and muggle protection, so I would think somebody would have heard something and gone to the press about it".

Harry and Hermione grinned and Harry decided to play his joker, "have you heard that a descendant of Merlin, has returned to Great Britain about ten years ago"? when Ginny nodded he continued.

"Well apparently Aurora and Gabrielle Emrys, had adopted a young boy, a few days before they _publicly_ returned to magical Britain". Ginny looked at both Harry and Hermione with a look that said, I have no idea what you are talking about.

When Harry and Hermione got a knowing smile on their faces, Ginny replayed his words in her head and exclaimed, "that was you"! When Harry nodded, she continued, "you were raised by a descendant of Merlin, wow. How was that"?

Harry just shrugged and said, "their legend is greatly exaggerated just like mine. They are just normal people, the only difference between our parents, is that one of mine, had a famous ancestor. And just like me, my parents hate their reputation".

Ginny was greatly confused. Here she was, talking with the Boy-Who-Lived and he said he hated his fame. He was raised by a direct descendant of Merlin himself and acted as if they were just ordinary people.

And most astonishing of all was, that he was not at all as she had expected. It was clear that no-one, who had written anything about the boy sitting across from her, knew anything about him.

She couldn't help it, but her curiosity got the upper hand. "I have heard that one of your mothers, nearly killed a reporter because she wanted to ask a question, is that true"?

Harry and Hermione got a grin on their faces and Harry said, "apparently a certain Rita Skeeter, touched my mother on her shoulder, in a book store, to ask her a final question, after their press conference was over.

Aurora had warned everyone at the press conference to leave her family alone or she would personally make sure the person who was foolish enough to do it, would never do it again. So when Rita did it anyway, my mom grabbed her by the throat, dragged her out of the store, and left a nice large burn on her neck".

Ginny looked in awe before she too got a grin on her face. "so That's how Skeeter got that scar. I have read an interview with her once and there she said it was a left over, from an ambush by fire crabs".

The three occupant of the compartment all laughed until the door, which Ginny had closed behind her, was opened again.

In the gangway stood three boys, the blond Malfoy, who they had spoken with at madam Malkin's, and two large dark haired boys, who stood behind him like bodyguards.

"Well well", said the blond boy, "it is rumoured that Harry Potter is on the Train and seeing as you are the only one who could fit the description, it has to be you". He looked at Harry, while completely ignoring the two girls in the compartment.

"Yes I am", said Harry, "what of it". The boy smirked and offered his hand, "you should know Potter, that some wizarding family's are better than others. I can help you make the distinction between those, my name is Draco Malfoy". He spoke his last name as if he expected them to fall on their knees and bow to him. "And these are Crabbe and Goyle", he added nonchalantly.

"Oh", said Harry, "you are the son of Lucius 'I was imperiused' Malfoy". Both Hermione and Ginny grinned at Harry's reply, while Draco turned slightly red, but said, "very funny Potter. But I suggest you and your friend, don't stay in the company of scum, like that Weasel offspring over there, or you'll be infected with their poverty".

This time, it was Harry who turned red, not in shame but in anger. "my friend's name is Hermione, Malfoy. And I suggest you three keep your mouths shut, about other people's parents, when the only reason your own fathers are still alive, is that they were captured, by the wrong people".

At this Malfoy's face turned even redder, and he managed to spit out, "what is that supposed to mean Potter"?

"Well", began Harry, "from what my mother told me, a lot of your fathers 'friends' were killed by a muggle army unit, called the Legion. Your three fathers had the luck they were captured by auror's from the ministry, so they were given a trial and pleaded innocence. Turns out, if you have enough Galleons in your vault, you can get away with everything".

Malfoy started sputtering uncontrollably and Crabbe and Goyle tried to enter the compartment with their fists raised, but stopped, when they saw Harry and Hermione had drawn their wands and aimed them straight at their heads, unflinching. Harry said, "don't think we don't know how to use these".

Malfoy likewise looked at the drawn wands, before he swallowed and left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. When they were gone Harry stood up, closed the door and muttered, "stupid pure blood supremacists".

Once he sat back down, he replaced his wand in the holster, which was strapped to his right forearm, and Hermione did the same. When they had put them on that morning, they were pleased to see that the holsters had a spring mechanism. If they moved their hand swiftly upwards, the wand shot out just far enough that they could grasp the handle.

Ginny had watched in awe as Harry and Hermione had drawn their wands and aimed them at Crabbe and Goyle, without a sign of fear or doubt. She asked, "did you mean it when you said you knew how to use them"?

Harry and Hermione grinned and Harry said, "no. But it doesn't hurt to let them think we do. Besides, it is always fun to threaten some Death Eater spawn".

"Wait", asked Ginny, "were you serious about what you said about their fathers"? Harry nodded solemnly and said, "yes. Both my parents fought in the last year of the war, and they told me a lot about it".

Ginny had fallen from one surprise into the next, since she had sat down in the compartment. She said, "your parents actually talk about the war? Mine refuse to even mention it. And what about you Hermione"?

Hermione was a bit conflicted about how much they could tell Ginny and decided to tell the truth but not all of it. "Well I'm a muggle-born but my parents are friends of Harry's parents and when I started showing signs of magical talent, his parents told us a lot about the magical world, including things about the war".

Ginny nodded and said, "well my parents are both pure-bloods, but people like the Malfoy's think of us as blood-traitors, because we are one of the only pure blood family's who are pro-muggle".

They continued talking like this for a few hours, until harry pulled out his stack of exploding snap carts and asked Ginny if she knew how to play it. When she said that she did, he replied, "good, in that case you can teach us, because I could never figure it out".

Ginny smiled and started shaking the carts when the door was opened again. This time an elderly lady with a trolley, filled with all kinds of food and candy, stood in the gangway and asked, "do you want anything from the trolley dears"?

Ginny held up a bag with sandwiches and said, "no thanks I'm good". But Harry and Hermione were both eager to finally be able to eat as much candy as they could and harry said, "we'll take something of everything you have.

Both Ginny and the trolley lady looked at him and the lady said, "are you sure dear". When Harry nodded, she shrugged and started handing him a few dozen items including, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, 6 flagons of pumpkin juice and many more.

Harry paid the lady 1 Galleon, 2 Sickles and 17 Knuts. When he dropped everything on the bench next to Ginny, before he took out a flagon op pumpkin juice and a box of chocolate frogs.

Ginny looked at the pile of candy next to her, before she reluctantly opened the bag of sandwiches she had brought. When harry saw her look he said, "if you want something you can just take it. There is plenty for all three of us". While he said this he threw a chocolate frog to both Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny accepted with a grin and dropped the bag next to her before unwrapping the chocolate frog and biting of its head. she took out the cart and read out lout,

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling".

Offering the card to Harry she said, "do you want him, I already have about six of these". Harry accepted the card but added, "yea, we have him three times, Mione and I collect them together, it's easier. We have between 300 and 400 of those cards".

Ginny smiled knowingly and said, "I recognize your problem. I have 562 of these cards. But I still lack Agrippa, Ptolemy, and Circe". Harry and Hermione were impressed and Harry said, "nice. We still lack about 30 or so".

They started talking again, until Ginny remembered the stack of exploding snap carts, next to her. Picking up the stack she asked, "do you still want me to teach you how to play"?

Harry and Hermione nodded and for the next hour Ginny explained the rules of exploding snap and they played a few games, which were all won by Ginny.

The train was now making its way through a dark valley, and a male voice rang through the train. "We shall be arriving at Hogsmeade station in ten minutes. Please leave your belongings in the train, the luggage will be transported to the school separately".

When they heard this, Harry put his stack of cards back in his trunk and took out his robes so he could change, while Hermione and Ginny did the same. Harry turned around to give the girls some privacy while they changed and he put on his new school robes.

When the girls indicated they were ready, Harry turned back around and saw Ginny's robes were a bit too short for her and looked worn, but remembering Malfoy's comment about the Weasley's being not very wealthy, he kept his mouth.

When Harry closed the door of Sparky's cage, the little dragon raised his head and yawned before he lay back down and continued sleeping. Pidgy was a little more exited as he was flying through their compartment when Hermione was trying to put him back in his cage.

Ginny smiled at Hermione's efforts to catch her owl and said, "the little owls are usually the most hard to catch". Pointing towards Sparky she continued, "large owls like that one tend to be more calm. What are their names by the way"?

Harry grinned when Hermione finally managed to catch Pidgy, by one of his legs, and he waited till she had put him back in his cage before he answered. "mine is Called Sparky and hers is called Pidgy".

Ginny blinked and said, "Sparky. That's an unusual name for an owl". Harry and Hermione grinned and Harry said, "yea I know, it's a long story, I'll tell you some other time".

The train was already slowing down and the three kids donned their winter cloaks and waited till the train would stop at the station.

When it had stopped the same voice as before rang through the train. "We have Arrived at Hogsmeade station, please leave your luggage in the train and proceed to the exits. First years will be awaited and escorted to the school".

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before Harry opened the door and the trio stepped onto the platform.

A loud booming voice said, "first years, this way please, come on now, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up". They saw a giant man walking across the platform and the trio made their way towards him.

When they were near him, Harry and Hermione both said, "hello Hagrid". Hagrid turned around and said, "well hello there Harry, Hermione, and let me guess", he said grinning to Ginny, "you're a Weasley. I'm spending half my days chasing your brothers out of the forest, I hope you know you're not supposed to go in their".

Ginny turned a little red, but when she saw the smile beneath Hagrid's beard, she relaxed and smiled back, before saying. "don't worry sir, I don't intend to get even near that place. And my name is Ginny". She offered him a hand and just like with Harry and Hermione, Hagrid shook her entire arm.

Once only the first year were left on the platform, they all gathered around Hagrid, who led them toward a large pier where a small fleet of rowboats was anchored. Hagrid said, "four students per boat".

When no one made an attempt to step aboard of the boats he added, "come on now, they won't sink". Harry looked between Hermione and Ginny who both shrugged and he boarded one of the boats followed directly by both Girls.

Once they saw them board the row boat, the rest of the first years likewise made their way towards one of the boats. The trio was joined by a boy with black hair and a round face, who introduced himself, "n..nice to meet you, I'm Neville Longbottom".

They likewise introduced themselves and when Harry said his name, he saw Neville's look and added, "yea yea, I know, I'm famous, please save me the hero-worship". Hermione and Ginny smiled when they heard him say this and Neville said, "o...okay Harry".

When everyone was seated in one of the boats, Hagrid had his own boat, Hagrid clapped in his hands and the thirty or so boats left the pier, towards the lake.

When they left the small harbor, they sailed around a large bent and onto the lake. When they looked towards the other side of the lake, they finally saw the giant contours of the castle of Hogwarts.

The castle was illuminated by torchlight and the many towers behind the large grey walls threw a rippling shadow across the lake. All of the first years looked in awe at the great walls looming ahead of them.

They headed towards a portcullis that opened up into a small harbor within the walls of Hogwarts. When they sailed through the tunnel Harry noticed that the walls were at least ten feet thick.

After everyone had disembarked their boat, Hagrid led the long row of first years up a long series of stairs, towards the large front gates of Hogwarts. He slammed his massive fist on the door twice, before it opened.

In the door stood professor McGonagall who said, "thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here". Hagrid inclined his head before he passed through the immense doors and made his way towards a second pair of large doors on the right side of the hall. Ahead of them was a large white marble staircase and on their left was a dark opening that led to stairs sinking into the ground.

Professor McGonagall motioned for the first years to enter through the doors and closed them when the last student had entered. She turned around and said, "welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments I will lead you through those doors, to join the rest of the school", she pointed towards the large doors, through which Hagrid had vanished.

"I suggest you clean yourselves up a bit, while I will look if the rest of the students has been seated". She walked through the horde of first years and disappeared through the doors.

The first years were softly talking amongst each other when Ginny told Harry and Hermione, "my brother Fred, has told me we would have to perform some kind of test, to determine in which house we would be sorted. What do you two think we will have to do".

Harry and Hermione grinned to Ginny and Neville, who had joined them while Ginny was talking, before Hermione said, "don't worry, all we have to do is sit on a stool and wear a hat. The hat will tell us where we are to be sorted, so don't worry, it's not something to be feared".

Both Ginny and Neville looked immensely relieved to hear this, and Neville said, "I hope I'm going to Gryffindor, like my parents. If I don't, my gran will be mad".

The other three looked at him curiously and Hermione asked, "why would she be mad at you if you don't get into Gryffindor"? Neville turned red and mumbled, "she wants me to be like my parents".

At that moment professor McGonagall returned and said, "we are ready for you now. Follow me, in rows of three". She turned back towards the hall and he students fell in behind her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were on the first row and Harry, Ginny and Hermione were a few rows behind them, followed by Neville and two other boys.

When the large doors of the great hall opened, professor McGonagall led them in. When the trio saw the great hall, they almost stopped dead in their tracks to admire the view. The hall was immense, beneath the magical ceiling, that showed the outside sky, sat hundreds of students, on four long tables.

The large banners that hung above the tables made it known who were seated at which table. From their right to left were, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the far side of the hall was a fifth table, at which were seated the teachers.

Professor McGonagall led them towards the opening between the teachers and the students and told them to wait there. When all the first years were gathered before her, professor McGonagall went to stand next to the stool that stood before the head table. On the stool sat an old patched up wizarding hat.

"In a moment", said professor McGonagall, "I will call off your names. When you hear your name, you will take a seat on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head".

When Professor McGonagall finished it was silent for a few moments before a gap appeared on the hat and it started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap"! *

When the hat finished singing, there was a thunderous applause as everyone in the great hall was clapping. When the noise had quieted down professor McGonagall took a large scroll from her robes, unrolled it and said, "Abbot, Hannah".

A girl with a pink face and blonde braids came forward, sat down on the stool and professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head, which fell over her eyes and covered half her face. it was quiet for a minute until the gap in the hat opened again and it said, "Hufflepuff".

The table beneath the yellow banners burst out cheering and Hannah went to sit with them.

"Bones, Susan". "Hufflepuff" the hat yelled again. Hufflepuff cheered again and Susan sat down next to Hannah.

It went on like this for a while, with each table getting their share until professor McGonagall said, "Granger, Hermione". Harry squeezed her hand and said, "go on, it'll be fine". Hermione smiled nervously, before walking to the stool and sitting down.

The hat needed a long time before he made his decision known, "Gryffindor". The relieve could clearly be seen on Hermione's face, when professor McGonagall took of the hat and she went to sit on the Gryffindor table.

A dozen more names were called until "Longbottom Neville". Neville stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Harry could clearly see the boy's nervousness.

Professor McGonagall put the hat on Neville's head and it sunk over his eyes. After a few minutes the head yelled, "Gryffindor". In his relieve and joy Neville forgot to take the hat off and he had to bring it back under the laughs of half the hall.

When Neville had sat back down, the next name was, "Malfoy, Draco". Malfoy walked forward arrogantly and sat down on the stool. Before the hat even touched his head, it already screamed, "Slytherin". With a big grin, Malfoy stood back up and joined Crabbe and Goyle, at the table of Slytherin.

A few names later professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Harry". The entire hall fell silent and several of the teachers sat straight up in their chairs and focused on who would come forward. Harry swallowed once and stepped forward, before he sat down on the stool and the hat was lowered over his eyes.

Harry sat in the darkness beneath the hat and suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "Ah, mister Potter, we meet at last. I must say it was interesting to see how prominent you are in the thoughts of miss Granger . It seems a shame to separate such a close friendship, and I believe I would make quite a few enemy's, if I were to separate you two. Besides you clearly have the character of a true, GRYFFINDOR". That last word was yelled throughout the great hall and the Gryffindor table exploded.

When the hat was taken from his head he could see the twin brothers of Ginny were dancing on the benches and singing loudly, "we've got Potter, we've got Potter, we've got Potter". The smile of Hermione was widest of them all, and she hugged him when he sat down next to her and across from Neville.

They looked together as a few dozen more students were sorted until professor McGonagall said, "Weasley Ginny". Ginny was one of the last students to be sorted and when she sat down on the stool, the hat was put on her head. All you could see of her was her long red hair, waving over her shoulders.

Barely a minute later the hat yelled, "Gryffindor", and Ginny sat down next to Harry. A few minutes later the last student to be sorted was, "Zabini Blaise", who became a Slytherin.

When everyone was sorted professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, picked up the stool, with the hat, and placed it on the side of the hall, before sitting on the empty chair next to the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and said, "to all of you who are here for the first time, I say welcome, to the rest I say welcome back.

There is a time and place for speeches but it is not now, tuck in". When he spoke those last words, he clapped and suddenly the long tables were filled with food. The first years looked in amazement when they saw the excellent looking feast appear out of nothing.

Everyone filled their golden plates, and soon there was a loud murmur in the great hall as everyone started talking between bites. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were informed by Ginny's brother Percy, about some of the rules and which teachers you had to watch out for.

When he mentioned Snape, both Harry's and Hermione's expressions stiffened and they looked towards the head table, only to find Snape staring right back at them. Snape had been talking to Quirrel, but kept looking at Harry.

When Harry's eyes met Snape's, he felt a soft legilimency probe testing his minds protection. Harry did what his mothers had taught him and Hermione, he led it enter his mind. When the probe had fully entered his mind, he put up his walls, locking the probe inside his mind.

When it realised it was trapped, the probe attempted to break out, but at that moment Harry launched his counter attack. A very powerful lance of concentrated determination, was sent at the probe, it hit dead centre and the probe was nailed to the walls of Harry's mind.

Hermione saw the look of concentration on Harry's face and followed his look. When she saw Snape staring straight back at Harry she realised what had happened, Snape had tried to enter Harry's mind.

She got the attention of both Ginny and Neville and pointed towards Snape, the other two looked at her in confusion, but when they tried to ask her for an explanation, she interrupted them saying, "wait and see".

After about a minute, Hermione saw a vicious smirk appear on Harry's face and seconds later the entire hall, saw Severus Snape grab his head and fall from his chair. When the greasy haired professor was writhing in pain, on the floor, Harry finally released his probe and Snape regained his senses.

When the headmaster asked him if he was alright, Snape said he had been having sporadic migraine attacks lately. With a smile professor McGonagall said, "well if this has happened before I suggest you pay a visit to the infirmary after the feast, professor Snape".

Minerva had guessed what had happened and when she looked pointedly at Harry, she saw him shrug his shoulders and turning back to talk with his friends.

Albus Dumbledore was fuming inside, he had specifically told Severus Snape not to use legilimency on either Harry or his friends, but apparently his potions professor was a hard learner. _At least I don't have to fear about Voldemort entering his mind'_ the headmaster thought to himself _, if he can trap and evict Severus, he'll be able to keep Voldemort out as well'._

The feast ended and the headmaster gave his traditional speech. "welcome all of you, to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term announcements, so let's get those out of the way and then you can all go to your beds, to be rested in the morning.

Firstly, it gives me great pleasure to welcome professor Quirinius Quirrel, who will be taking care of Defence Against the Dark Arts". There was some applause, before the headmaster continued.

"The third floor corridor on the right side, is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death". After this announcement, there was a soft murmur and some people laughed, as if they thought Dumbledore had made a joke. But it stopped quickly when he did not smile.

"And lastly I would like to remind everyone that any attempt to enter the dark forest on the grounds, is strictly forbidden to all students. I wish you all a good night".

When he sat back down, the students rose up and Percy Weasley spoke up, "first year Gryffindors follow me". Harry and the others followed Percy through the doors and up the great marble staircase.

He led them through many corridors and up several flights of stairs. After maybe ten minutes, they stood before a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

The portrait looked at Percy and said, "password?" Percy cleared his throat and said, "Caput Draconis". The portrait turned over, on hidden hinges and revealed a large doorway, which led to a large red and gold decorated room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room", said Percy, "this will function as the living room for our house during your stay at Hogwarts". He led them up a flight of stairs which ended on a landing, leading to a second, much higher staircase, with seven landings.

"Your rooms are on the fourth floor", said Percy. "All your belongings have already been placed in your rooms, goodnight". Percy walked back down the stairs and left them, standing on the landing.

Harry and Hermione led the group up the stairs, followed directly by Ginny and Neville. When they reached the fourth landing, Harry opened the door, which read, '1st Years'. They walked through a short hall, into a large round chamber with a fire place in the middle, surrounded by comfortable couches and fauteuils.

On the opposite side of the large room, was a second small hall, that led to a large, floor to ceiling, window.

In the wall were eighteen doors, the first on each side, was a large bathroom, with ten shower cubicles, several toilet stalls and a dozen or so, large stone sinks, with long mirrors above them.

The rest of the doors each held a small sign, with two names on it. Apparently each room housed two students, with boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other side of the room.

Harry and Neville walked to the right, followed by the other boys and Hermione and Ginny led the girls to the left side. At each door they passed, two students entered after saying goodnight. Harry and Neville had the door on the right side of the opposite window and Hermione and Ginny had the door on the other side of the window.

They all said goodnight and Harry opened the door to his and Neville's room, while Ginny did the same with their door. Harry and Neville walked into a room that obviously held a few extension charms, as it was easily twenty feet long and equally as wide at the end of the room. on the opposite wall they saw a large window with a perch before it.

On one of the beds, placed against the far wall, stood a cage and in the cage sat Sparky, who was obviously not happy.

When Neville had closed the door behind them, Sparky roared and Harry hurried to open the cage door. He had completely forgotten that when Griphook had given him the cage, he had said that only he, or someone he had given permission, could open the door.

Neville was shocked when he heard the large grey owl in the cage _roar_ at them. And when Harry hurried to open the door of the cage, the owl walked out with a very disappointed look on its face.

He was even more surprised when he saw Harry open his trunk, which stood at the foot end of his bed, removed a large basket from it and placed it on the table between his bed and the window, next to the perch. "I hope you don't mind Sparky sleeps here", asked Harry.

The owl _walked_ over to the table, jumped up and nestled itself in the blankets that lined the basket.

Harry turned around and when he saw the look on Neville's face he asked, "is everything all right Neville"? Neville shook his head when he heard his name and said, "yea I'm fine", before walking over to his bed and sat down on it. "What is wrong with your owl, I have never seen an owl walk or jump and they don't usually roar".

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "yea. Well the point is, Sparky isn't an owl". Neville looked at him and Harry saw he had lost him. "Can I trust you", asked Harry. When Neville nodded and said, "yes of course, I would never betray a secret".

"good", replied Harry, "that means I can tell you something. Sparky is not an owl but a special breed of _dragon_ ". When Harry said the word dragon, Neville was astonished to see that the large grey owl, slowly shifted into a small black and green dragon.

"how... how...how is that possible, "asked Neville. Harry grinned and said, "have you ever heard that muggles have managed to breed very small races of dogs"? Neville nodded and Harry continued, "well the goblins of Gringotts have done the same, only they did it with dragons. meet Sparky, a miniature Hungarian Horntail".

When he heard the words Hungarian Horntail, Neville fell backwards on his bed, he had fainted. "oh shit" exclaimed Harry. He hurried to Neville's bed and tried to wake the boy but it was no use. Slightly panicking he did the one thing he always did when he didn't know what to do.

Hermione and Ginny had likewise entered their room and found a mirror image of the boys' room, the only difference was that Pidgy was sleeping on the perch before the window. The two, four poster beds were covered in red and gold sheets and had red curtains around them.

Directly before the beds, were their trunks and on either side of the door was a large, empty wardrobe. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and covered the room in a soft golden glow, when Hermione hit the muggle-like switch, next to the door. She was pleased to see a similar switch next to each bed.

Hermione's trunk was placed on the right and Ginny's on the left. With a small desk between each bed and the window. They sat down on their beds and just when Ginny wanted to say something, there was a soft knock on the door.

When Ginny opened the door, with Hermione next to her they saw a slightly panicked Harry stand before them.

"Mione", said Harry, "I have a problem. Neville started asking questions and when he _really_ saw Sparky, he fainted. And I can get him to wake up". He ran back to his own room and the girls followed him in a hurry.

When they entered the boys' room, both girls felt a cold wave pass over them, as the wards of the castle checked if they had permission to enter the room.

They saw Neville was passed out on his bed and Harry standing in front of him, trying to wake him up. "oh great", said Hermione, before she hurried to stand next to Harry and took Neville's wrist to check for a pulse.

Ginny likewise walked to the bed but when she saw the basket placed on Harry's desk she stopped and asked, "Harry, why is your owl curled up in blankets and sleeping in a basket"?

Harry looked up, with a sheepish smile on his face and said, "yea that is the reason Neville passed out. He wanted to know the same thing, but when I told him, he fainted".

Ginny looked at him with and expression that screamed, 'okay tell me'. Harry motioned for her to sit down on his bed and when she had done so, he answered, "Sparky is a dragon. A miniature Hungarian Horntail, bred by the goblins of Gringotts".

Just like Neville several minutes before, Ginny stared in wonder as she saw the great owl shift into a small dragon. "wow", she exclaimed, "that is so cool. Can he breath fire"? Harry smiled and said, "yea he can, and when someone tries to intercept my mail..." He didn't finish his sentence but its meaning was clear to Ginny and she grinned as well.

At that moment there came a grunt from the other bed and when Harry and Ginny looked in that direction they saw Hermione had succeeded in waking up Neville. Harry hurried over to his roommate and asked, "you okay Neville"?

Neville shook his head and when he looked at Sparky he swallowed and said, "yea, but _that,_ is going to take some getting used to". Harry and Hermione grinned and Hermione said, "don't worry Neville, he is practically harmless, unless you try to hurt either Harry or me".

"Why you as well", asked Ginny. "I thought you were just friends". "yea", said Harry, scratching his head, "about that, Hermione and I are more than just friends. We were raised together, and we raised him together".

When he said this, both Ginny and Neville looked at their two friends and Ginny said, "okay, and what else are you two not telling us"?

Harry and Hermione were looking down nervously and after a minute Harry replied, "we can't tell you that. Because it is not our place to tell anyone", he added when he saw Ginny raise her eyebrows in suspicion. "But if you want to know, I will ask my parents if you could join me and Mione at my place, in the Christmas holiday, and maybe my parents will tell you".

Ginny and Neville accepted this explanation and shortly after that, Hermione and Ginny left for their own room, wishing the boys a good night. Harry turned towards Neville and asked, "sure you're all right Neville".

Neville nodded and said, "yea, it's just a lot to take in". Harry nodded and the boys changed into their pyjamas and stepped in bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Authors note:

Phew, another very large chapter, I hope you all liked my version of the Gryffindor dormitories. I thought it would be better to let every year have their own sort of common room so the central one would be less crowded.

For those of you who are wondering, all the rooms in the dormitory have wards on them. These wards check if someone has permission to enter the room in question, when that is not the case, they will be unable to open the door.

In the movies the number of students is around 300 and J.K. Rowling said in a interview there are around one-thousand. I'm sticking with the interview version, because otherwise it would be impossible to have a decently sized magical population.

I have exchanged the roles of Ron and Ginny, because I think that Ginny could be a much bigger help to Harry and since the fourth book, I'm not a big fan of Ron.

The story will focus on Harry, Hermione and Ginny, with Neville in a much the same role, as the original story. But he will be less clumsy and unsure, as the trio will sort of take him under their wings and help him.

Also from now on, I'll be leaving out the dates at the start of the chapter as they were only mend to be an indicator of when certain events happened.

* Full song text comes from the Philosophers Stone.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.

Medieval Maniak.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 17

Early morning Hogwarts

Harry woke up, when a small scaly head, nudged him on the back of his own head. Slowly turning around, Harry opened his eyes and saw two, clear green eyes, staring at him with a hungry look that said, 'where is my breakfast'.

"yea yea I'm awake, relax". The small dragon withdrew a bit and Harry sat upright. Yawning, he stretched out and looked around him. Neville was still asleep but he could hear the birds were chirping outside of their window.

Yawning again he stepped out of bed and started to dress, when Neville woke as well and Harry said, "morning, sleep all right Neville"? Neville nodded and rose up, before he too started to dress for the day.

When Harry was done, Sparky jumped on his shoulder and he walked towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Hermione stand in the doorway, with her fist raised and about to knock, Ginny was standing behind her and still looked rather sleepy.

"Morning Harry, morning Neville", said Hermione cheerfully. Harry and Neville responded likewise and Harry added, "you awake yet Ginny"? the red haired girl yawned and said, "nope, I'll need about a gallon of coffee to wake up". The four made their way to the stairs and headed down to breakfast.

When they arrived in the great hall, they saw they were hardly the first to arrive. Almost half of the students seemed to be already seated at the tables and were starting their first school day with a good breakfast.

Harry and the others sat down at the table and each loaded their plates with breakfast while Harry also filled a plate with bacon and placed it next to him. Sparky jumped down and started to devour his own breakfast while the students ate theirs.

When most of the school seemed to be seated, the heads of the four houses came down the tables and handed out the schedules. When professor McGonagall reached them,4 she handed them their schedules and softly petted Sparky on his neck. Ginny and Neville looked at her in wonder, and Harry said, "she knows".

Professor McGonagall winked at them and continued handing out schedules. When Harry looked at his schedule he saw that they had transfiguration as their first class followed by charms and double potions after lunch.

After breakfast, Sparky flew off to parts unknown, while they made their way towards the first floor and into the transfiguration classroom. When they entered they saw they had been paired with Hufflepuff for their transfiguration classes.

The large room had many windows and large empty cages, all along the walls. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for them and when they arrived, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat down on the first row with Neville behind them, with two other Gryffindors.

When professor McGonagall cleared her throat, the entire class was immediately silent. "Welcome to your first class at Hogwarts, transfiguration belongs to the hardest and most dangerous subjects you will be learning at Hogwarts.

Our subject for today is to attempt to change a match into a needle. Open your books at page 7, chapter one, small transfigurations. Study the text, when you are done raise your hand and I will give you a match so you can attempt to put what you have read to work".

The class took out their books and everyone started reading the relevant chapter. Even though Harry and Hermione had already read it at home, they reread it just in case, before raising their hand.

Professor McGonagall gave them a small smile when she saw Harry and Hermione were the first to raise their hands. She gave a small wave with her wand and two matches appeared before them.

Harry and Hermione shot their hands upwards from their arms and their wands shot out. Several students and professor McGonagall were surprised when their wands shot out of their sleeves and into their hands.

Nobody said anything though and Harry and Hermione started trying to transfigure their matches. Ginny was the next to raise her hand followed closely by several Hufflepuffs.

Hermione was pleased that it only took her three tries to transfigure her match, one less than Harry. At the end of the class only ten others, including Ginny, had managed to fully transfigure their matches.

Next they made their way to the second floor, for charms with the Ravenclaws. The tiny charms professor stood on a pile of books behind his desk and welcomed them to his classroom.

When everyone was seated he began his lesson and gave an overview of the things they would be learning that year.

When they had made their way to lunch after the class, they were a little disappointed that they had not done any real magic in the class but instead had spent the lesson watching professor Flitwick demonstrate some rather impressive pieces of charms work.

After lunch they made their way to the dungeons, for what would most likely be their worst lesson yet. They had heard Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George, complain about Snape being horrible to any student who was not in his own house and deduct house points for things like, loud breathing or laughing.

When Harry and the girls reached the hall before Snape's classroom, they saw to Harry's dismay that they would be taking potions with the Slytherins. There were two distinct groups of Slytherins.

One group of three students, if memory served, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini, stood aside from the other Slytherins. While Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were the centre of a tight-knit group that stood waiting for the Gryffindors to arrive.

"well well", mocked Malfoy, "if it isn't the famous Potter, and his girl scouts". "Harry and the girls shot Malfoy a disgusted look and Harry said, "careful Malfoy, or I'll be forced to teach you some manners. Remember what I told you on the train".

Malfoy turned bright red and spat, "when I tell my father about that, you'll be sorry, Potter". Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows and Harry asked, "o really. Pray tell, how will your father make me feel sorry. Is he going to bribe me to death? As that seems to be to only thing he knows how to do".

Before Malfoy could do more than open his mouth, the door of the classroom opened and Snape said, "enter". Harry and the girls sat down at the back of the class, since Harry was not eager to be anywhere near Snape after what he had tried to do at the welcoming feast.

When the whole class was seated, Snape came striding from the door to the front, while giving his trademark welcoming speech. "there will be no foolish wand waving in my classroom and if I even see any of you even draw a wand, you're in detention.

I don't expect many of you to appreciate the beauty of a slowly simmering potion or the destructive power of poison as it boils to deadly purpose. To those of you who have the ability to be more than the usual blubber heads I normally get, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death".

Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins grinned at Snape's word, but the Gryffindors were less impressed. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were softly conversing until Snape suddenly said, "Potter".

Harry looked up and said, "yes professor". "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood". Harry looked Snape in his cold black eyes and said without an inch of fear, "you would get an sleeping potion that is so powerful, it is also known as the Draught of the Living Death".

Snape was slightly put off that the son of his hated rival knew this and continued, "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane"? Still not looking away, Harry answered, "they are one and the same, just different names for a plant, that is also known as aconite".

Even more put off than before, Snape likewise kept staring straight into Harry's eyes, "where would you look, if I asked you to get me a bezoar". "a bezoar is a stone like object that can be found in the stomach of a goat, it protects you from most common poisons but not all of them".

Harry couldn't help but add a last jab at Snape. "they can also be found in your storage cabinet over there". He pointed to the closed door behind which, George had told him at lunch, was located the student storage room".

Snape snarled and was forced to look away from the intense hate he could see behind the familiar green eyes of the boy, and snarled. "Detention Potter. I don't allow insolent behaviour from students".

Harry just rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair before he shared a meaningful look with Hermione. They would be having an interesting conversation with Snape after the lesson was over.

Snape turned back to his desk and said, "today we will be starting with something rather simple. A basic boil curing potion the ingredients and instructions are on the board, you have until the end of class".

Snape waved his wand at the board and a long list of instructions appeared on it. Harry, Hermione and Ginny carefully reread each step before performing it, and when Snape came by their table he was visibly upset that he had nothing to reprimand them on.

Halfway through the lesson there was a sudden explosion at the table of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. When the trio stood up and looked, they saw their potion had exploded and the tree Slytherin's were covered in large painful looking boils.

Harry and Ginny laughed softly but Hermione made no effort to hide her merriment at their obvious discomfort, and laughed loudly. "Detention Granger". Yelled Snape through the class while he hurried to the unfortunate students to remove their ever increasing number of boils.

Ginny was surprised to see the little smirk on Hermione's face when she sat back down, and asked. "why are you smirking? Fred and George have told me that detention with Snape is absolute torture, everybody hates it".

Hermione just smiled and Harry answered her, "Ginny we're not afraid of Snape. In fact we have some matters to discuss with him and that is why we _wanted_ to get detention". When he was done speaking, Ginny looked between her friends in awe when she failed to see even a slimmer of fear on both their faces.

When the end of class bell rung, Snape said, "Potter and Granger, you stay here, we have to talk about your detention". The rest of the class left in a hurry and Ginny said, "well, I'll see you two at dinner, I hope". Harry and Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione said, "don't worry Ginny, we won't be long".

After Ginny had pulled the door closed behind her, Harry and Hermione made their way over to the desk, behind which Snape was seated.

"I must admit I'm not surprised", smirked Snape, "you're every bit as foolish and arrogant as your father, Potter but...". before he could continue, both Harry and Hermione pulled a chair from the first row and sat down, in front of his desk.

"What do you think you are doing", demanded a slightly red turning Snape, in anger, "who told you, you could sit". "Shut up Snivellus", said Harry with a smirk. Snape was to angry to reply, so Harry continued, "I have a message from my family I have to deliver".

Harry and Hermione sat a little closer to the desk and Harry continued, "you are going to listen and be quite unless you want a rematch for last night". Snape saw the intense hate on the face of the two children in front of him.

He clearly remembered the pain he had felt when Harry had trapped his legilimency probe and was not very eager to experience that kind of pain again. So he held his mouth and decided he would file an official complaint with the headmaster for this severe insult to his authority.

"Good", smirked Harry, "you know when it is wise to shut up. Hermione and I have something to show you". They both rolled up their left sleeves and Snape was afraid he would see the dark mark on their arms, but he saw something even worse.

They both carried a black band, around their lower left arms carrying the dreaded, mark of the Legion. He well remembered the story's he had heard when he still served the Dark Lord. Those filthy muggles had killed hundreds, of his former friends and their leaders had even forced the Dark lord to flee, on their first encounter, almost twenty years ago.

When Harry saw the colour drain from the potion masters face, he laughed softly. "Yes, as you can see we fall outside of your authority. First let me make one thing very clear. You don't like me and I don't like you. So here is how we are going to do things this year.

Firstly, you are going to have to make a choice. As you know the last war ended badly for your master, both of them. So what are you going to do when Voldemort returns? Will you join him? Will you join Dumbledore? Or will you do the smart thing and join the winning side".

Snape was shocked to hear the sudden authority in Harry's voice. "what do you mean Potter", asked Snape, his curiosity getting the better of him, "join the winning side".

Harry and Hermione smiled and Harry answered him, "we have some connections with the Legion that could, if you cooperate, save your life, when the second war begins. If you can overcome your petty hatred, towards my father and actually teach us something. I will see what I can do, to arrange a meeting for you, with my mother".

Snape looked at them and when he saw their serious expression he realised they meant what they said. "How...how... how can you arrange that. She is dead". Harry's reply came remarkably subdued, "yes she is dead. But her spirit still remains. A portrait was made of her and my father, shortly after I was born. I could arrange for you to see the portrait and talk with her. Without my father present". He added when he saw Snape hesitate.

Hermione could see the conflict behind the black eyes, of the man in front of them and hoped he would do the right thing. He could be a powerful ally, if they could get him on their side.

Snape swallowed hard and said softly, "if you could give me the chance to speak with her again, I would be forever in your debt Potter". Harry nodded and said, "so I assume we have an understanding"?

"Yes, Potter we have an understanding. What are the rest of your conditions". "firstly you will continue to treat the Gryffindors and all others, like you used to do, but the detentions and point deductions for petty things will stop. We have to keep up appearances with Malfoy and his lot".

Snape nodded at the wisdom in that and Hermione continued, where Harry had left off. "you will give private tutoring to us and anyone we deem trustworthy. Furthermore you will have to at least explain, what the students are supposed to do, instead of just pointing at the blackboard. You are a teacher after all. What you do when they are too stupid to listen, is up to you".

"That's reasonable". Said Snape before Harry made his final condition. "when Voldemort returns, Dumbledore will ask you to spy for him again, am I right"? Snape nodded and Harry continued, "when he does, I want you to do anything he asks but you will report to me before you go to him".

Snape swallowed once and said, "you do know what you are asking of me do you Potter"? "Yes _professor_ , answered Harry placing an emphasis on the word professor, "I am asking you to risk your life for the chance to destroy Voldemort once and for all, to avenge the only woman you have ever loved".

Snape nodded and said, "very well Potter, we have a deal". Harry and Hermione both smiled and Harry offered Snape his hand. When Snape accepted the offered hand there was a white glow surrounding their hands. The deal was sealed and irreversible. Harry and Hermione stood up and nodded to Snape before they left the classroom.

When they stood in the hall, outside the dungeon, Harry led Hermione to the nearest empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Facing his best friend he couldn't keep a broad grin from his face and said, "well that went better than expected".

Hermione gave him a similar smile and answered him with a hug, which Harry eagerly returned. When they separated again Harry removed a piece of parchment from his robes and spread the large square out on an empty desk.

He touched his index finger to the centre of the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good". A large 3D replica of the Hogwarts castle and surrounding grounds and forest, appeared above the map.

"Wow" said Hermione in awe, "they have indeed updated the design a bit. This is amazing". Harry agreed and said, "yea I know what you mean, this looks incredible". Harry spoke to the map, "find Ginny Weasley". the outer walls of the replica vanished and a small red dot started blinking in the great hall. Ginny was accompanied by Neville, Belinda, Dean and several others.

"Well I guess it's time for dinner then". Said Hermione with a smile. Harry nodded in agreement and said, "mischief managed". The replica vanished in thin air and Harry folded the map before putting it back in his robes.

When Harry and Hermione, joined Ginny and the others at the table, Ginny asked. "how bad is it. What kind of detention do you have"? Harry and Hermione gave the others a broad smile and replied in unison, "none".

Fred and George, who came walking down the aisle and sat down next to Hermione, said amazed, "what. How did you manage to evade detention"? Hermione smiled and said, "we just said we were sorry and wouldn't do it again, so he let us go". It felt wrong to lie to their friends, but they had no choice, until they knew if they could be trusted, they couldn't take any risks.

The others were amazed at the fact that they had escaped without punishment but before they could inquire further, professor McGonagall came to their table and said, "mister Potter, miss Granger. I want to see you after dinner".

Harry and Hermione said they would come and see her and professor McGonagall continued on to the head table, where she sat down next to the empty throne of the headmaster.

After dinner Harry and Hermione said goodbye to the others and made their way towards the head table. When she saw them approaching, professor McGonagall stood up and walked around the head table, to meet them halfway.

She led them towards her office and when they had sat down she said, "I must say I'm impressed Harry. Not many can defeat professor Snape in such a way as you did last night. He is widely considered to be one of the best legilimens alive and few can hold their own against him".

Harry grinned and replied, "I know and so do my parents professor. My mom has been teaching Hermione and me, Occlumency since we were nine. We know what we are doing professor".

Hermione added, "don't worry professor we won't use it on anyone, we only know how to defend our own minds, we can't reach out to others". When she heard this professor McGonagall was relieved, she had known Gabrielle had taken measures to teach them to protect their minds but didn't knew the extent of their knowledge about the subject.

After they had spoken about their first day for a few minutes, professor McGonagall let them go and they returned to their common room.

When they stepped through the portrait of the fat lady, they saw the central common room was filled with students. They couldn't see Ginny or Neville, so they made their way up to the first year floor.

When they reached the fourth floor, they saw Ginny and Neville sitting on one of the couches doing their homework. Snape had given them an essay about the boil curing potion and McGonagall had ordered them to study the chapter about transfiguration between elements.

Joining them on the couch, Harry and Hermione opened their bags and likewise started doing their homework, before going to bed.

The next day found Harry waking up on his own, Sparky had not returned so harry had presumed he had found a spot in the Owlery he liked. Slowly yawning he looked at Neville and found him still asleep.

Softly standing up he went to his trunk, removed his clothes and after some deliberation he also took the SILH with him. Hiding the gun between his robes, he made his way to the door and wend to take a shower.

When he was halfway across their common room he heard a door open behind him and saw Hermione walking towards him. She had obviously had the same idea as Harry and was carrying a pile of clothes herself.

"Morning Harry", she said cheerily. And Harry responded in kind but a little less cheerful. Harry lifted his robes a little and showed her the dark handle of the gun he had hidden between his robes. Hermione smiled at him and parted he pile of clothing in her hands to show him she had had the same idea.

They made their way towards the showers and parted at the doors. Harry walked into the boy's bathroom and found he was the first one there. He walked towards one of the shower cubicles and placed his pile of clothes on the bench before disrobing.

After his shower he dressed in his uniform, shoe's, trousers, buttoned shirt, tie and jumper. He picked up the holster with the gun and weighed it in his hands. Making a decision he put the gun on his back and the inside of the waistband, so he could reach it easily if needed. Finally he put his robes around his shoulders and closed it.

When he left the bathroom, he found Hermione already waiting for him. He returned to his room to find Neville still asleep. He put his laundry in the basket in the corner and returned to the common room.

Together Harry and Hermione made their way downstairs and left the Gryffindor tower. They headed in the direction of the Owlery and when they reached it, they were greeted by a laud ruckus of screeching owls.

They entered the large tower and Harry whistled. Sparky stuck his head out from between the highest roof beams and shot down when he saw his master. When he landed before them, Harry held out his arm and the little dragon crawled onto it and on to his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione headed to an empty classroom further down the hall and sat down on a desk. Hermione took ink, quill and an empty piece of parchment from her bag, and gave it to Harry.

Together they began to compose a letter to his moms.

 _Hello mom, yes both of you._

 _We have had a fruitful first day at Hogwarts. At the welcoming feast, Snape tried to use legilimency on me, but thanks to your lessons, he soon regretted it. After our first class with him, we stayed behind and managed to 'convince' him, to join our side for the coming war._

 _He has agreed to teach us privately and was prepared to spy for us when Voldemort returns. In exchange, I offered him the chance to speak with my mother's portrait. I assume something can be arranged, if he proves true to his word._

 _Furthermore we have made contact with Draco Malfoy. He proves to be just as thick headed and bigoted as his father, so I'm afraid he is a lost cause._

 _We have also made our first friends, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. After a little incident the first night, we were forced to tell them the truth about Sparky. It is hard to lie to them, but we know it has to be that way. We were wondering if you could perhaps do some research on them, to see if their family's are to be trusted._

 _We hope you like Africa and Hermione says to tell her dad that he should behave._

 _With love, Harry and Hermione._

When they had finished their letter Harry put it in a small cylinder and tied it across Sparky's chest, between his wings. "take this to Emma, Sparky", said Harry.

They carried Sparky to a window in the room and Hermione opened it. Sparky stretched his wings and flew away. He had a long way to go back to Potter Manor. They had no way of knowing when Gabrielle and Aurora would return from Africa and Emma could reach them through Anderson, so this was the fastest way to deliver the letter.

When they made their way to the great hall they sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Ginny and Neville to join them. It was time for another day of magic lessons.

Authors note:

I know Harry and Hermione seem a bit too sure of themselves, but don't forget who raised them. They were raised with the knowledge that Voldemort would eventually return and they are determined to do whatever it takes to be ready when he does.

From now on when I say common room, I mean the first year common room and the central common room is the large one seen in the movies.

If I get enough reviews, I might be persuaded to post the next chapter a bit sooner.

Till next time

Medieval Maniak


	18. Chapter 18

I decided to treat you to a second chapter, so enjoy

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 18

The first few weeks flew by for Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

After their first lesson in Herbology Neville had found his soul mate in Hannah Abbott, a girl from Hufflepuff, with long blond hair and an equally large fascination for Herbology as Neville had himself. The two had hit it off during their first lesson and could often be found in the greenhouses or the library together.

The first Friday at Hogwarts Harry received a note from an unknown barn owl. Harry opened the letter and saw a short note, written in large scrawled letters.

" _Hello, Harry, Hermione and Ginny._

 _I would like to invite you for tea, this afternoon at five._

 _Meet me at the great hall._

 _Hagrid._

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry said, "could be fun, who knows, maybe we could learn something. Ginny, you want to come with us to Hagrid, this afternoon"? Ginny nodded enthusiastically and said, yea sure".

That afternoon, the trio made their way to the great hall, to find Hagrid already waiting for them. He greeted them cheerfully and said, hello you three. Had a good first week I hope"? they nodded and followed Hagrid out the doors and onto the lawn before the castle.

Hagrid led them in the direction of the dark forest and when Ginny asked where they were going, Hagrid pointed to a large hut, about a hundred feet from the first trees. "that's my home. Been living there for decades"

They had spent a very enjoyable afternoon with Hagrid and when he brought them back to the castle for dinner, they had made a new friend.

After two weeks, there appeared a note on the message board in the central common room. That next day, the first flying lessons would begin. All the first years were looking forward to this and students could be heard boosting of their skills in flying.

The next day at breakfast, Malfoy told everyone loud, exaggerated story's, about how he almost crashed against a helicopter when he had received his first broom. When Harry asked him if he had managed to smuggle his own broom into the castle, Malfoy shut up abruptly and walked away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Guess he failed", remarked Harry. He and Hermione had told Ginny about their encounter with Malfoy at Diagon alley. The trio burst out in laughter and continued with breakfast.

When the mail arrived, Harry saw Sparky flying towards him, with a small cylinder strapped across his chest. Neville received a small square package from his grandmother. Harry removed the cylinder from Sparky's chest and handed it to Hermione, while he offered Sparky some bacon and water.

Across from them Neville had opened his package and revealed a tennis ball-sized glass orb, with slow moving white mist inside of it. "It's a Remembrall", he told Harry and the girls, "if the mist turns red, it means you have forgotten something. Gran knows I often forget things".

When Neville grasped the Remembrall firmly in his left hand, the mist turned instantly bright red. When he saw the raised eyebrows of his friends, Neville said, "I don't know what I've forgotten". The four friends laughed and continued eating.

When Harry unfurled the letter from his parents, he shared it with Hermione and they read it together.

 _Hello Harry and Hermione_

 _Good to hear you managed to get Snape on our side. He has a lot of knowledge on the inner workings of the Death Eaters and will probably be a valuable ally to have._

 _I'm sure we can come up with a way to allow his wish to come true, we'll talk to James and Lily, to find out if they know of a way._

 _We have done some digging about both the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. Both are staunch supporters of the light and have suffered the consequences in the war. Neville's parents were Auror's, but they have been tortured and murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch junior, a few weeks after the fall of Voldemort._

 _The Weasleys are one of the most respected families of the light side, however they are not very influential. Their large number of children, for several generations, have led to a near bankruptcy, but their name hold some credit with the ministry._

 _Several brothers of Ginny's mother have been killed by Death Eaters and her father's side of the family has been hit severely as well, almost a dozen Weasleys fought with the Auror's and seven were killed in combat._

 _Invite the both of them to come over at Christmas and we'll see what we can do._

 _Africa has been great, but your father was a bit disappointed Hermione. The Centurions didn't perform as we hoped they would. The fine dessert sand got into the joints of the suits and we had to scrap almost half of them, so it's back to the drawing board._

 _Hermione, your parents send their love and they hope you're having fun at school._

 _Hope to hear from you soon_

 _Mom, both of us._

When they had finished reading, Harry folded the letter and put it in the pocket of his robes. They finished breakfast and headed to the Quidditch pitch for their first lesson. Unfortunately they had been paired with Slytherin, but Harry and the girls hoped Malfoy would behave, when he was in the air.

When they arrived on the Quidditch pitch, they saw their flying instructor, madam Hooch, stand between two long rows of battered old brooms. She told everyone to stand on the left side of a broom and the students complied.

"All right", began madam Hooch, "hold your right hand above your broom and say, up". The class did as she said but with differing results. Some students like Harry, Ginny and Malfoy managed to get their brooms to jump in their hands, on their first try. Others like Hermione and Neville, who were not great fans of heights, needed several tries to get it to jump up.

Goyle had the worst luck though. When he growled "up", the broom shot up and hit him directly in the face causing him to fall backwards, knocked out. After madam Hooch had revived him and the Gryffindors had stopped laughing, he was the last to get his broom in his hand.

When everyone was holding their broom madam Hooch said, "I want you all to mount your brooms and when I blow my whistle you will kick off hard, hover for a few feet and then land again".

Everyone did as she said and when she blew her whistle, they kicked of hard, hovered for a few feet and landed without problem. To the amusement of Harry, Hermione and Ginny Malfoy was told he had been doing everything wrong and was taken apart for separate teaching.

The next exercise was to stand in a long line, rise up, fly straight over the pitch and land on the other side. During this exercise Goyle flew deliberately against Neville, causing Neville to lose his grip on the broom and he fell down from a height of 10 feet.

When they saw their friend fall, Harry and Ginny abruptly turned around and landed next to Neville while Hermione flew to madam Hooch. When she saw the teacher was already running towards them, Hermione turned with a little effort and landed next to Harry.

Madam Hooch was already investigating a moaning Neville and she said,  
"oh dear. Hmm broken wrist. Come with me boy, I'll bring you to the infirmary". Turning around to the class she said, "I don't want to see anyone in the air. You'll stay on the ground or you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch".

She turned back towards the castle and helped a limping Neville to walk to the infirmary. When she had left the trio rejoined their classmates and saw a triumphant Malfoy receive something from Goyle, it was Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy", said Harry. "nah", replied Malfoy and he mounted his broom, "I think I'll put it somewhere, where Longbottom can get it later, like the forest or on the roof.

He flew away and without thinking Harry mounted his own broom and sped after him. He chased Malfoy, in the direction of the castle and when Malfoy saw him approaching he threw the Remembrall with all his force, in the direction of the castle. He obviously wanted it to hit the walls and break.

Without further thought Harry sped after the spinning glass orb and just before it hit a window of the castle, he managed to grab it. Coming to a halt he stopped a few inches away from the window, and looked straight into the eyes of professor McGonagall.

Harry swallowed when he saw the thin lips and stern gaze of his transfiguration professor. She pointed to the ground and he slowly landed his broom, on the grass before the castle. A few minutes later the rest of the group had reached him and he told Hermione and Ginny what had happened.

Just after he finished his explanation professor McGonagall came striding from the castle and she was not happy. "never in all my years at Hogwarts have I seen something like that. What were you thinking Potter, you could have killed yourself. You come with me, the rest of you return to the pitch and wait for madam Hooch".

Harry handed his broom to Ginny and followed professor McGonagall into the castle with a feeling that he had not had In a while, he was scared. Madam Hooch had said that they would be expelled, if they mounted their brooms and he had done just that. But, he told himself, if he would be expelled, he would take Malfoy with him.

Professor McGonagall led him to the DADA classroom on the third floor and knocked on the door before opening it. "excuse me professor Quirrel, but could I borrow Wood for a minute"? "o..o...of course", stuttered professor Quirrel.

Wood thought Harry, did professor McGonagall intend to beat him? But wood was a boy, a broad shouldered fifth year. "Mister Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker". The look on the face of Oliver Wood went from confusion to elation in seconds.

"Are you serious professor, how do you know". "trust me Wood", the professor replied, "he is a natural. I just saw him perform a dive catch, from over a hundred feet and he stopped inches in front of my window".

The look on Woods face seemed to tell that he had won the lottery or something. "serious professor? We do need to get him a decent broom though, he can't face Slytherin on a school broom".

Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do Wood. Maybe I can convince the headmaster to make an exception on the first year rule". Turning towards Harry she added with a stern look, "I want you to train hard, mister Potter. If I hear you're slacking, or making a joke of it, I might reconsider my decision not to punish you".

With a soft smile she added, "your father would have been proud of you, Potter. He was an excellent seeker himself, when he studied here".

"I know, professor, he has told me. He said I should try out for the team, next year". Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "very well Potter. The lessons are almost over, so I suggest you head to the great hall for lunch".

Oliver wood returned to his class and Harry followed professor McGonagall to the great hall, where they parted. Harry sat down on their usual spot and waited for his friends to arrive.

After a few minutes he saw Neville enter the hall and make his way towards him. When he was within earshot, Harry said, "you okay Neville"? Neville nodded and showed Harry his wrist, "yea, madam Pomfrey fixed it in a few seconds. I'm all good again".

"that's good to hear Neville", said Harry and handing him the Remembrall he added, "here, Goyle stole this off of you, when he hit you. I managed to recover it". Neville smiled and said, "thanks Harry, I thought I lost it on the pitch".

Neville sat opposite Harry and a few minutes later they were joined by Hermione and Ginny, who sat down on either side of Harry. Both girls looked at Harry with worry and Hermione asked, "how bad is it Harry, are you expelled".

Neville grinned and Harry replied, "don't worry, I'm not in trouble. In fact, I have even been rewarded". When he saw the girls' confusion he added, "turns out professor McGonagall was impressed with my flying skills and she made me the official seeker of the Gryffindor house, Quidditch team".

Hermione stared at him with her mouth wide open but Ginny squeaked and said, "that's amazing Harry. You have to be youngest seeker in more than a century. I bet your parents are going to be so proud".

At the mention of Harry's parents both Harry and Hermione paled, what would his mothers say about the whole situation.

The next morning at breakfast, Furya brought a letter for Harry. With a little dread in his stomach he accepted the letter from the dragon, which was being closely studied by both Ginny and Neville, and opened it.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Don't worry you are not in trouble. We're proud of you for standing up for your friend and your dad is absolutely ecstatic, that you made the Quidditch team at eleven years old._

 _We have ordered a broom for you, which should arrive in a few weeks. We'll send Argent at night, so you won't receive it with the morning mail and get a lot of complaints from other students._

 _You and Hermione take care and we'll see you at Christmas._

 _Your moms_

Harry let out a sigh and handed the letter to Hermione who quickly read it before giving it back to Harry. "I'm not in trouble", explained Harry, to the questioning looks, of Ginny and Neville. Both smiled and finished breakfast.

Their first lesson after breakfast was DADA. It was the class they had looked forward for the most, but it turned out to be a massive disappointment. Professor Quirrel was skittish and afraid of almost everything, including the students.

The first lesson he had told them the story of his turban. He had received it from an African prince after he had saved him from a zombie. He explained the garlic like stench in his classroom by telling them about an encounter with a vampire, somewhere in Albania, who, so he feared, would come after him again.

They were not so sure if they believed any of the story's he told them and decided to give him a chance to prove it, when they would get to the practical lessons.

A few weeks later, one week before Halloween, Harry's broom arrived. He, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their common room, trying to finish a essay Snape had told them to make about the forgetfulness potion, when there was a sharp tic on the window.

The trio looked up and saw Argent sitting on the window sill with a long wrapped package, grasped in his claws. Harry hurried to the window and opened it, letting the little dragon enter.

He took the broom from the dragon and offered him a spot on his shoulder, but the dragon shook his wings and after nudging Harry's arm he flew off again.

After Harry closed the window he returned to the couch with the package in his hand. "wow", said Ginny, "your broom has arrived. What model is it"? Harry shrugged and sat down between the girls, to open the package.

When the broom was laid bare, Ginny and Harry gasped. It was Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom ever. Hermione shook her head and said, "don't exaggerate, it's just a broom".

When she got no reply Hermione looked up and saw the shocked looks on Harry's and Ginny's face and said, "what". "just a broom", said Ginny, "Hermione this is a Nimbus 2000, a top of the line model and it's the fastest broom ever. These brooms are made on order, to every clients' preference".

"Sorry", said Hermione, in a jesting tone, "I didn't know you would be offended. The three friends laughed and continued with their homework after Harry had safely stored his new broom in his trunk. Wood would be very impressed with his broom, he was sure.

On the morning of Halloween, Harry, Hermione and Ginny gathered in the common room, before making their way to breakfast as usual. When they entered the lower floors of the castle they could see the halls were decorated with carved pumpkins and the smell of pumpkin dishes could be smelled as far as the Owlery.

Upon entering the great hall they could see twelve, immense pumpkins each about the size of a small broom shack, were floating through the great hall and swarms of bats hung from the ceiling or were flying through the hall.

They had a rather boring day, as everyone was looking forward to the Halloween feast but Harry was in a somewhat depressed mood, as he was every year on Halloween. The rest of the school would celebrate a fantastic feast, but Harry was mourning the anniversary of his parents death.

The only bright point of the day was their charms lesson, as professor Flitwick announced, "All right students. It is time for you to learn one of the fundamental charms every witch or wizard needs to know. Levitation".

The whole class cheered and during the lesson they had the most fun trying to get their feathers to levitate. Some students managed to let very different things float, like books, schoolbags or in Harry's case, professor Flitwick, when he walked past his desk and Harry's aim was a little of.

The little professor was more enthusiastic about this than Harry had expected and he said, "very good mister Potter. When you manage to lift much bigger object or even people on your first try, it means you have great magical power. The only thing we need to improve, is your aim". Harry smiled apologetically and professor Flitwick continued on his round.

After the lesson, everyone had managed to levitate their feathers and they made their way to dinner in a much more festive mood. Until they reached the entrance hall. Malfoy and his group of friends were obviously happy about something and when they walked past them they could clearly hear Malfoy say the words, "that mad beggar of a Weasley has managed to cause another catastrophe at the ministry".

When they heard Ginny's last name the trio stopped abruptly and slowly turned towards Malfoy. When the blond Slytherin saw them look at him, he waved with a piece of paper and yelled, "hey Weasel, your father is in the paper". He folded the piece of paper in a ball and threw it at Ginny who caught it and opened it.

 _Disaster at the ministry,_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _Early this morning, the Ministry of Magic was shocked by a disaster, caused by one of its employees. Arthur Weasel of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, had claimed to have found a box of muggle firecrackers and was bringing them in for investigation._

 _Weasel claimed to be unaware that the firecrackers had been charmed, to be much more destructive than usual, nor that he knew they could spontaneously combust._

 _Weasel was walking through the Atrium when the box started to smoke. He dropped the box and ran away, yelling that they would explode. The resulting explosion, when the box hit the floor, carved a crater in the atrium, of 20 feet wide and 8 feet deep. Over three dozen ministry employees were injured, including Weasel._

 _After everyone was patched up by emergency healers from St. Mungo's, Weasel was arrested by Hit Wizards and remains in custody, under suspicion of being an accomplice in a terrorist attack._

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy, who was a witness to the events in the Atrium, had this to say. "from my opinion it was a deliberate attack on the employees of our esteemed Ministry. Whether Weasel was a knowing accomplice or not, will undoubtedly be discovered by our skilled investigators at the DMLE"._

 _No doubt this tale will have severe repercussions, for the already beleaguered Weasel family._

 _Our newspaper will keep you updated on any further news about this subject._

 _For the Daily Prophet, this was Rita Skeeter._

Ginny's face was disfigured by fury and the glare she sent at Malfoy's laughing face, was cold enough to freeze blood. Before Ginny could charge at Malfoy, both Harry and Hermione took one of her arms and dragged her away from the laughing mass of Slytherin's.

When they were on top of the stairs, Ginny managed to wrest her arms free and glared at Harry and Hermione, "how dare you stop me", she yelled, "do you know what could happen to my father because of what that arse's father said. The least I should do, is ram his son's face in".

"Ginny", tried Harry, "please listen to me. My parents have a lot of political power. Maybe they can help your father". But Ginny refused to listen and stormed away. When Hermione tried to stop her, Ginny shoved her aside, yelled "leave me alone", and ran away.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other sadly and decided to head for the great hall, despite the fact that they would rather try to help their friend.

Neither was really able to enjoy the feast, mainly because the Slytherins' laughter and malicious pleasure, about Ginny's grief and anger, could be heard throughout the great hall.

Halfway through the feast the doors were thrown open and Harry and Hermione looked up hoping to see Ginny. It wasn't Ginny though, it was professor Quirrel. His turban sat crooked on his head and he looked absolutely terrified.

" TROLLS", he yelled through the great hall while he ran to the head table. "TROLLS IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLLS"! When he reached the head table, he muttered, "I thought you ought to know", and fainted.

All the students in the great hall sprung up, started screaming and running towards the door. "SILENCE", yelled professor Dumbledore with his wand pressed against his throat. When everyone was quiet he removed his wand and continued. "Prefects, lead your houses back to your dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons".

Percy was in his element, he said loudly , "Gryffindors follow me. Stick together and nothing will happen to you, follow me". The Gryffindors all followed Percy, but Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry said, "Ginny". Hermione nodded and replied, "she doesn't know about the trolls".

They shared a knowing look and when they passed a deserted hallway, they quickly shot out of the group and into the hallway. Once they were out of sight Harry took the Marauders map from his robes and folded It out, while saying, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good".

The replica of the castle shimmered into view and Hermione said, "find Ginny Weasley". the map zoomed to a bathroom on the fourth floor and showed Ginny inside the otherwise deserted bathroom. Just when Harry wanted to close the map, Hermione gasped and stopped him.

She pointed towards a spot several corridors away from the bathroom. There, on the fourth floor, stood two black dots, with two very disturbing words next to each, Mountain troll. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in horror and said at the same time, "Ginny".

Harry closed the map and put it back in his robes and they sprinted towards the fourth floor bathroom. "how did those trolls get into the castle", asked Hermione while they ran up a staircase to the second floor.

"I don't know". came Harry's reply, "maybe peeves led it in? Could be his idea of a practical joke". "no", objected Hermione, while they ran to a secret door that led from the third to the fourth floor, "you need to have some magical power, in order to get two trolls past the school wards. Someone deliberately led them into the school, probably to lure attention away from something else".

They reached the corridor of the fourth floor bathroom and the duo skidded to a halt, just outside of view of the door to the bathroom. Carefully peeking around the corner, they saw to their dismay that the trolls stood before the door and one of them was sniffing at the door.

The trolls were at least twelve feet tall and each carried a large wooden club. The stench the trolls were emitting, was overwhelming. Even from where they were standing, they could hear the first troll grunted something to the second and to their dismay the trolls entered the bathroom.

They shared one look, before Harry removed the SILH from the holster behind his back, at the same time as Hermione did the same. Loading their guns, they hurried towards the bathroom and carefully entered it.

They saw the two trolls were walking towards a door on the end of the row of stalls. When the trolls were halfway there, the door suddenly opened and Ginny came walking out. She was rubbing her eyes with her hands, she had been crying. Harry and Hermione felt a shiver of guilt run down their spines, they should have been there for her.

But they were here for her now. Harry saw the first troll raise his club and yelled, "Ginny get down". Ginny looked up when she heard Harry's voice and suddenly looked straight at two, fully grown, mountain trolls. She screamed and ran back into her toilet stall.

Before Harry or Hermione could do anymore than raise their arms, the first troll had swung his club at the toilet stalls. A rain of wood and porcelain was thrown into the air, when his massive club smashed the toilet stalls. Ginny screamed in fear and most disturbingly, in pain. Without further thought, Harry and Hermione took aim and pulled the trigger of their guns.

Nothing happened. Cursing loudly, they saw the second troll storming towards them. They quickly removed the safety and set the guns to single shot.

Harry aimed at the troll who was storming towards them and squeezed the trigger, followed a fraction of a second later by Hermione. Two soft pops followed, before the troll took a direct hit on his left shoulder and right leg. The sound of the explosions when they hit the troll echoed through the bathroom.

Dull red blood shot in every direction, as a large chunk of the left shoulder of the troll, was torn away. A moment later, a large piece of flesh was torn from its right upper leg, as the Hellfire rounds hit him.

The troll howled in agony and stumbled towards them. His fellow troll stopped trying to find Ginny and came to help his friend, and try to smash Harry and Hermione to pieces.

Harry and Hermione fired again and this time the troll took two hits in the chest. One tore a foot wide hole in his large stomach and the other opened his lungs.

The troll fell sideways without making a sound, but the noise as he fell into a couple of toilet stalls was overwhelming. There were several fountains of water as the troll broke the pipes and a large pool of watered blood, formed beneath the rubble of the stalls.

The other troll roared in anger and charged at Harry and Hermione. The duo aimed at the troll and fired. Two small pops were followed by the sound of two explosions, as the troll was hit twice, once in his left leg and the other tore of his right hand, club and all.

The troll roared in pain and tried to stumble toward them, but before he could move more than a few feet, they fired again. This time, one hit his throat, tearing it out, and the other hit a foot lower, opening his chest.

With a last howl of pain the second troll fell down next to the first causing even more debris to fly around. The entire confrontation with the trolls had lasted less than a minute, but it seemed much longer to Harry and Hermione.

When the troll was down, Harry and Hermione ran towards the remains of the last stall, were Ginny was still crying in pain.

When they reached the end of the row, Harry and Hermione dropped their guns and worked together to remove several large pieces of wood, beneath which they could hear Ginny.

When the last piece was removed they saw her. She was covered in splinters and her robes were torn to shreds, but worst of all was the blood.

The left side of Ginny's robes and the clothes beneath, were torn open and a large piece of broken porcelain had pierced her side, between her ribs and waist. Blood came pouring out of the grievous injury and Ginny was paling by the second. "Har...ry... Her..mione... I...", Ginny passed out before she could say more.

"We have to stop the bleeding", said Harry, slightly in panic. Hermione nodded and tore of her robe. Ripping it in several large pieces, she nodded to Harry. He yanked the piece of debris from Ginny's side and Hermione quickly pushed a large piece of her robe into the wound. The rest of her robes, she wound around Ginny's belly and knotted it together tightly.

Harry picked up both guns and put them in his belt before he and Hermione picked up their friend and hurried out of the door, towards the hospital wing.

Before they had made it more than a few feet, they could hear a loud voice and thundering steps approaching. They turned around and saw Hagrid running towards them. He had heard the roaring of the trolls and came as fast as he could.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, what are you doing. You need to get out of here. The trolls have left the dungeons and are somewhere around here". Before he could say more they had turned around and he could see their faces.

Ginny was as pale as a ghost and Harry and Hermione were visibly angry, but above all, they were afraid. However the thing that caused Hagrid to stop in his tracks, was the fact that all three of them, were covered in blood and Ginny was unconscious.

"Hagrid", screamed Harry, "you have to help us, Ginny is badly hurt, she needs to get to the hospital wing". Hagrid cleared his head and ran towards them. He carefully picked Ginny up in his arms and ran off towards the hospital wing, with Harry and Hermione hot on his heels.

Authors note:

Yes I know, major cliff-hanger. Will Ginny live or will she die.

Guess you'll find out next time. But if you read my previous author's notes you can find the answer.

See you next time

Medieval Maniak


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 19

Poppy Pomfrey was giving some calming draught to a few shocked first years, when the doors to the hospital wing were thrown open violently. When she looked up, she saw Hagrid storming into the ward, closely followed by mister Potter and miss Granger.

Before she could utter more than, "Hagrid what's the meaning of...". she abruptly stopped what she was going to say, when she saw a student lying in Hagrid's arms. "quickly put her in the bed", she said, pointing towards one of the empty beds.

Turning to the first years she said, "off with you, you'll be fine in a few minutes". she sped towards the bed, were Hagrid had laid down the student and she recognised Ginny Weasley.

Harry and Hermione had followed Hagrid to the hospital wing in record time. Barely a minute after they left the bathroom, they entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey quickly came over to them after she told Hagrid to put Ginny in a bed.

When the other first years had left, she waved her wand and the doors closed and locked themselves. Turning back to Ginny, she was obviously shocked at her pale complexion and the blood covering the three friends.

"What happened", the stern voice of the healer held a condescending tone, as if it was somehow the fault of the trio, that Ginny was injured. Harry had to say one word, "Trolls", and the expression of the healer turned immediately concerned.

Harry softly unwound the remains of Hermione's robe from around Ginny belly and laid the wound bare. Madam Pomfrey gasped and quickly cast several diagnostic spells. "Oh dear", she whispered softly, when she received the results, "severe blood loss, punctured stomach, torn pancreas and severe damage to the intestines".

When madam Pomfrey just stood there with a sad look on her face, Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, "please help her. Why are you just standing there, do something". Madam Pomfrey softly shook her head and said, "I'm deeply sorry mister Potter but there is nothing I can do. Her body has suffered too much damage, to be healed by magic".

At that last word Harry looked up with a sudden fierce determination in his eyes. "can you put her in a stasis spell"? madam Pomfrey nodded, but said, "I can, but it will buy us a few hours at most. When I get her out of it, she'll die within minutes".

"THEN DO IT"! yelled Harry and when madam Pomfrey had complied, he drew Hermione aside. "Stay with Ginny". Handing her, her gun back, he added, "we don't know who led the trolls in, so don't, trust, anyone. If someone tries to entire the hospital wing, shoot them. Only Minerva can get in, trust no-one else".

Hermione swallowed once, but nodded, adopting a similar determined expression as Harry still wore, she asked, "where are you going". "I'm going to get the only chance Ginny has, my moms".

Harry called for Hagrid to follow him and once they stood in the hall he said, "Hagrid would you please go find professor McGonagall and bring her back here. Hermione will explain everything to her".

Hagrid nodded and said, "all right Harry", and he stormed off, back towards the fourth floor bathroom. Harry turned around and ran towards the first floor and professor McGonagall office.

When he arrived, panting, he knocked on the door, but received no reply. Trying the handle he tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. Cursing loudly Harry stepped back, drew his gun and fired a single shot at the lock.

It shattered in a cloud of splinters and the door was thrown open. Putting his gun back in the holster, Harry entered the office and headed immediately towards the fire place. He saw a small jar of floo powder standing on the mantle and he quickly took a handful. He threw it in the fire and said, "The Burrow", before sticking his head in.

After a few seconds he was looking out of a large fire place into a small living room. "Hello. Mrs. Weasley". after a few seconds a small worried looking woman, came into Harry's view and stopped when she saw his head in the fire.

Before she could do more than open her mouth Harry said, "my name is Harry. I'm a friend of Ginny and you need to come to Hogwarts immediately. Ginny is injured. Badly". Before she could ask anything, he had withdrawn his head and sat before the fire place in professor McGonagall's office.

Standing up, he took a second hand of floo powder and threw it in before saying, "Potter Manor". Harry stepped in to the fire and seconds later he entered the reception room of Potter Manor.

"MOM", he yelled through the empty halls and a few seconds later Charles popped into view a few feet before him, "master Harry", what is wrong, why are you covered in blood"?

"Doesn't matter", Harry replied hastily, "where are my mothers"? Charles closed his eyes and focused, before opening them again and saying, "they're on their room master". Harry nodded and ran to the nearest elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator next to his parents room, he ran out and without knocking he threw their door open. Before stopping dead in his tracks.

Both his mothers were naked, except for their necklaces, which they never took off, and Gabrielle lay on top of Aurora, when they both looked up. "Harry", they both said in unison, as Gabrielle quickly pulled the blanket on top of them.

When they were covered again, he shook his head and Gabrielle asked, what's wrong sweetie, why are you here, did something happen". Harry stepped into the light and his mothers saw the blood covering his face, hands and robes. Both jumped up, no longer caring about their state of undress and ran to their son.

"What happened Harry", asked Aurora, "are you injured"? For the first time that evening, Harry stopped to think about his own injuries. He felt a steady stream of blood, flow from a gash on his right upper cheek and several deep scratches on his hands and arms.

"I'll be all right", said Harry, his voice thick and tears were streaming down his face, "but Ginny needs your help. Madam Pomfrey can't help her, and she's dying, please". They nodded and ran to their wardrobe to get dressed.

Half a minute later they came out again both wearing the first clothes they could find, a Legion uniform. Harry ran towards the elevator with his mothers behind him. When they ran through the hall, Charles appeared again and Gabrielle said in passing. "Don't wait up for us we could be a while".

The elf nodded and popped away again. They entered the reception room and Gabrielle went in first, followed closely by Harry and Aurora. When they came out of the fire place in professor McGonagall's office, his mothers looked at the door, which hung from its hinges and had a hole of about two feet in it.

"It was locked", said Harry by way of explanation and quickly led his mothers to the hospital wing. When they entered the corridor before the wing they saw the headmaster, with a small group of teachers and four red headed people, standing outside the closed doors of the hospital wing.

When he saw them approaching Dumbledore walked quickly in their direction and said, "Harry, my ladies what is going on here". Aurora threw Dumbledore one look and the old headmaster flinched, looking between their uniforms and the fire that seemed to burn behind the eyes of all three people before him, he swallowed and stepped aside to let them pass.

When they reached the door Mrs. Weasley approached them, followed by Fred, George and Percy. "Harry, what is wrong, who are those ladies and why won't your friend, let us into the infirmary"?

Harry raised his hand to stop any further comment and he knocked twice on the door, from within came Hermione's voice that asked, "Harry is that you"? "yes Mione it's me, I'm opening the door".

Harry opened the door and they came face to face with Hermione, with a drawn gun in her hands, which was pointed on the door. When she saw Harry, followed by Aurora and Gabrielle, she sighed and lowered the gun.

Before the headmaster could follow the group in, Aurora turned around and said, "you stay out of here". Pointing at Mrs. Weasley, she added, "the Weasleys can come in, the rest of you, stay out there, until we figure this out".

When Albus Dumbledore wanted to object, Aurora said to him, "if you know what is good for you, don't fight me on this. You won't win". To the surprise of everyone, the headmaster nodded and backed down. He had heard that voice before but he couldn't remember where.

Mrs. Weasley quickly entered the hospital wing and she ran to Ginny's bed, followed by her sons. Aurora closed the door and motioned for professor McGonagall to lock the door.

Gabrielle had quickly followed the Weasleys to Ginny's bed and stood between Hermione and Harry on the left side of the bed. Hagrid was standing a few feet away, next to madam Pomfrey. Aurora ran to madam Pomfrey and asked, have you cast diagnostic charms"?

The healer nodded her and said, "miss Weasley has suffered severe blood loss, a punctured stomach, torn pancreas and severe damage to the intestines, there is nothing I can do".

Aurora slowly shook her head and said, "I need blood replenishing potions, a strength elixir and some heavy sedatives". The healer nodded and ran to her office. Turning to Hagrid she said, "make sure no-one get's in". Hagrid nodded as well and headed towards the door.

Finally turning towards professor McGonagall, she said, "I need your help to convince Mrs. Weasley to allow us to help her daughter". McGonagall nodded and said, "I'll do my best.".

The two woman turned towards the bed and saw that Mrs. Weasley tried to stroke her daughter's hair, but was unable to do so. The stasis spell madam Pomfrey had put on Ginny had covered her in a cocoon of shimmering air and let nothing get through. Fred, George and Percy could do nothing but stare at their dying little sister with tears in their eyes.

Aurora cleared her throat and when Mrs. Weasley turned around, she motioned for her to join them. The teary eyed woman looked at her daughter again before making her way towards Aurora and professor McGonagall.

When she stood before them, Mrs. Weasley offered her hand to Aurora and said, "Molly Weasley, do you know what happened to my daughter"? Aurora shook her hand and replied, "Aurora Emrys, and no, I do not know exactly what happened. From what little Harry has told me, trolls were involved".

Molly paled noticeably and said, can you help her? Hermione said that madam Pomfrey had given up on my little girl". Aurora nodded solemnly and said, "yes. Modern magical medicine can no longer help her.

At molly's desperate expression, Aurora softly said, "my wife and I might be able to help her, however", she added, when Molly's look turned from desperation to hope. "it will hurt like hell and it might not work. And even if it does work, she will be forever changed by the ordeal".

Molly sniffed and nodded, "save my little girl, I beg of you". "There is no need to beg Molly, but know this. Once we start, you cannot intervene, if you do, it will kill Ginny". Molly swallowed and nodded again.

"All right", said Aurora when she saw madam Pomfrey approach with the requested potions. "Molly, take your children to the office of madam Pomfrey and lock the door, we will explain everything to them later".

Molly nodded and ushered her protesting sons into the office and locked the door behind her. "Minerva, you should go with Hagrid and keep Dumbledore outside, do whatever you can". The transfiguration professor walked toward the door and left with Hagrid.

When the door was closed again aurora turned to madam Pomfrey and accepted the offered potions. "thank you, I also need a large glass bottle, a lot of bandages and a bowl of clean water".

Madam Pomfrey nodded and summoned the requested objects from her store room. "That's all", said Aurora, "thank you. If you could try to calm down Molly Weasley I would appreciate it". Madam Pomfrey nodded again and entered her office.

When Aurora went to stand next to Ginny's bed, Harry immediately asked, "can you help her". Aurora managed a soft smile and said, "we'll try Harry. Now there are a few things we haven't told you. There is no time for it now, but know this. We are more than you know and not exactly who you think. So don't be surprised by what we are about to do, because we have done something similair to you two, only you can't remember it". Harry and Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

Gabrielle and Aurora shared a single silent look and made a unanimous decision. Ginny would enter their small circle of family. It was clear that she meant the world to Harry and Hermione and so they would do anything they could to safe her.

Gabrielle focused a part of their combined draconic magic and slowly created a small opening in the stasis spell surrounding Ginny, laying her wound bare. Aurora heated the clean water with a flick of her fingers and carefully washed the wound out with the hot water.

When she had cleaned the wound, aurora pressed several clean bandages on it and placed a pillow against it, to keep it in place. Next she picked up the three bottles madam Pomfrey had given her and made a mix of them in the glass bottle.

Putting several rolls of bandages in the bottle she let them soak for a minute, while Gabrielle focused on keeping the stasis spell intact and partially open. Harry and Hermione looked at them in wonder, they had never seen his mothers do anything like this.

When the bandages were soaked enough, Aurora pulled them out of the bottle and removed the bandage already on Ginny's wound. The soaked bandages were pressed into and around the wound and Aurora cleaned her hands, before removing a small ornamental two-piece dagger, from the inside of her uniform. They had feared it would involve something like this and so brought the dagger as a precaution.

She put what remained of the combined potions in a small glass and pricked her finger. Adding three drops of blood to the potion, she took over from Gabrielle and let her also add three drops of blood to the mixture.

It had turned from a dull brown, to a clear bright red. Aurora removed her hands from Ginny's side and the stasis spell resumed to cover Ginny completely while the soaked bandages slowly caused a little colour to appear on Ginny's face. The previous shallow breaths turned a bit stronger and Ginny seemed to be in less pain than before.

After ten minutes, there was a somewhat healthy blush on Ginny's cheeks and her breathing was slow but steady. Gabrielle looked at Aurora and said, "it's time. if we don't do it now, she won't survive". Aurora agreed and replied, "I know, get ready".

They took a deep breath and Gabrielle carefully lifted Ginny of the bed and held her upright, before removing the stasis spell. Ginny woke slowly and groaned in pain. She slowly opened her eyes, but before she could say anything, Aurora said, "shhs don't speak, you're very weak. We have given you something for the pain, but it will not help much for what is to follow.

You have to drink this. It is your only chance of survival but it will hurt a lot, are you up to it"? Ginny nodded slowly and Aurora carefully poured the mixture down Ginny's throat. When she had swallowed the last sip, her eyes fell shut again and Gabrielle lowered her to the bed. Aurora covered Ginny with a thick blanket and carefully tucked her in.

They turned towards Harry and Hermione and Gabrielle said, "we have done everything we could. Now it is up to Ginny. If her will and body, are strong enough, she will survive. If not, we will find out soon, but if that happens, there is nothing we can do for her".

Harry and Hermione looked up with teary eyes and the two adults saw the blood and wounds covering their faces and arms. Aurora picked up the bowl of water again and a few clean bandages.

She placed the bowl on the bedside table next to the bed on which Harry and Hermione sat. Gabrielle kneeled down next to her and together the two woman carefully cleaned the many small cuts, which were caused by the flying wreckage, when they had faced the trolls.

To the surprise of Harry and Hermione, the large cut on Harry's face was already nearly closed and the many small cuts were just about all closed. "How is that possible" asked Hermione.

"That is what we have done to you and Ginny. We have the same ability, but much more powerful. It is part of our power and the reason we are as old as we are". When they saw the look of confusion on Harry and Hermione's face, Gabrielle added, "let's wait until Ginny wakes up and recovers, then we shall tell the three of you together".

The duo nodded and when their remaining wounds were cleaned and the blood was washed away, they stood up and went to sit on two chairs, next to Ginny's bed. Aurora went to madam Pomfrey's office and opened the door.

"We have done what we could", she said to the inhabitants of the office. Molly and her sons ran past her and went to stand next to Ginny's bed.

Madam Pomfrey walked towards Aurora and asked her, "how did it go, were you able to safe her"? "I don't know yet", came the soft reply. If in one hour, there has been no difference, than she will die. If she shows any sign of improvement, she will live. If it has worked, than she should be fine in 24 hours". Madam Pomfrey nodded in thanks and followed her out of the office.

When molly and her sons came running towards them, Gabrielle went to intercept them and stood between Ginny's bed and the other Weasleys. "Molly", she said sternly, "we have done what we could. If within the hour, there is any sign of improvement she will life and make a full recovery.

If there is no improvement, than her wounds were too severe. It is very important that you don't touch or move her. Any change in position could be fatal at this point". When she was done she stepped aside and let the Weasleys pass.

The red headed family went to Ginny's side and sat down on the other side of the bed as Harry and Hermione. Aurora motioned for Harry and Hermione to join them and they walked to the other side of the infirmary.

When they were apart, Gabrielle asked, "where is Ginny's father"? "that", said Harry in answer, "is partially the reason Ginny is laying there". He handed her the article Malfoy had thrown at them and he said, "Malfoy gave her this".

When Aurora and Gabrielle had read the article, they were both fuming in anger. "how dare they", mumbled Aurora and Gabrielle threw a careful look towards the Weasleys.

"you two stay here", said Gabrielle, "we'll take care of this". They turned around abruptly and left the hospital wing, while Harry and Hermione returned to their place next to Ginny.

When they walked out of the doors, they were immediately besieged by the headmaster and several teachers. Minerva headed to them and asked, "how is miss Weasley"? "we don't know yet. We have done what we can, but we don't know. it's up to her know".

Minerva nodded and thanked them softly. Next up was the headmaster. He came walking towards them and coldly demanded to be allowed in to the hospital wing to check on Ginny.

Meeting his eyes without flinching, Aurora said, "I warned you headmaster. Don't, get, involved, or the consequences will be for you". Suddenly speaking out lout she said, "lady Hogwarts, please seal the hospital wing until we return". "Yes my lady", came the musical reply from within the walls itself and a thick blue barrier appeared in front of the doors to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore took one look at the barrier and he suddenly remembered where he had heard that voice before. He swallowed and took a few paces back, he was not prepared for a confrontation with a Dark Angel, let alone, if he was right, both of them.

When the teachers saw the headmaster take a few paces back from the strange woman, they all followed his example and they left to various destinations. Aurora and Gabrielle turned towards Hagrid and said, "Hagrid could you take us to were you found them"?

The half giant agreed and let them and Minerva towards the fourth floor bathroom. When they entered the ruined bathroom, Hagrid had to run to the only intact toilet stall and lost his dinner in the toilet. Minerva had turned slightly green at the sight that greeted them.

The scene that greeted them was gruesome, to say the least. The two troll had bled empty and the floor was slippery from a mixture of troll blood, water and the contents of a burst waist pipe.

The two large carcasses were partially torn to pieces and had several large holes in them. Aurora and Gabrielle were not disturbed by the gruesome wounds. They had spent centuries at war and were used to the many faces of death.

"Impressive", remarked Aurora, "I knew they had taken two SILH's, Boltrock has informed me that two went missing, after our visit. But I did not expect they would actually use them. We will have to talk about this with them though". Gabrielle nodded and they both aimed their hands at a troll and within a minute, they turned the carcasses to ashes.

When they left, they asked Minerva to restore the bathroom and remove any evidence of the encounter. She accepted and Hagrid went with them to the hall, while Minerva went to work in the bathroom.

Aurora and Gabrielle went back to the hospital wing, while Hagrid returned to his hut. When Aurora and Gabrielle saw Hagrid leave they went to a small deserted classroom and flamed back to Potter manor.

When they returned home, they went to the kitchen and found the house elves seated around the table. "Is master Harry alright"? Daisy, asked the question, all five of them wanted to know the answer to.

Gabrielle nodded and said, "yes, he and Hermione are all right, but their friend Ginny Weasley is not. She was injured badly, but we have done our best to help her. We hope she will recover". The elves nodded and Charles asked, "is there anything we can do"?

"Yes", said Aurora, "we want to speak, Elizabeth, Dan, Ivan, Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Alastor as soon as possible. Can you bring them here while we go and change". Charles nodded and the five elves disappeared with a small pop.

A few minutes later aurora and Gabrielle were standing in the marble entrance hall of Potter manor. They were dressed in their best official robes, dark blue, with small black edges and the crest of Emrys on their left chest and a large version on their back. Both were armed with two SILH's strapped to their upper legs under the robes.

After about a minute, there were a series of pops and the floo flared up in the reception room. when the whole group was gathered in front of them, Gabrielle spoke, "thank you all for coming on such short notice. We need your help.

About an hour ago, there was an incident at Hogwarts. Apparently someone has managed to smuggle two mountain trolls into the castle". There was a series of gasps and raised eyebrows when she said this, but no-one spoke up. "apparently, Harry Hermione and Ginny Weasley were involved as well.

We don't know the whole story, but we do know that Ginny was alone, on a bathroom when the trolls entered the castle, they somehow made their way to that specific bathroom and attacked Ginny. Harry and Hermione arrived just in time to save her life and killed the trolls, using two SILH's they had nicked from the Legion armoury on Harry's birthday.

At this moment Ginny is fighting for her life at Hogwarts and we need to get her family together, in case she doesn't make it". There was a round of small nods and Sirius said, "I know where Bill is I'll get him", he nodded to the group and left by means of the floo.

Remus spoke next and said, "I'll get Charlie from Romania". He followed the tracks of Sirius to the floo and left as well. Turning to Dan and Ivan, Gabrielle said, we'll need an escort, can you gather two squads of Legionnaires, they need to be impressive looking". Dan nodded and Ivan smiled and they both took the offered hand of Fredrick, who popped them back to Avalon.

Turning to Alastor, Gabrielle asked, "would you go to lord Ragnok at Gringotts and ask him to send his best legal advisers, with a full version of the book of magical law". Alastor nodded briskly and left too, by means of the floo.

Finally turning to Amelia, Aurora asked, "were is Arthur held? At the ministry or Azkaban"?

"As far as I know, he is held in one of the high security cells at the DMLE. Azkaban is only for convicted criminals". "that's good", replied Gabrielle, "it'll save us a trip to that rotten place.

Half an hour later the entire group was gathered in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Aurora and Gabrielle walked on either side of the Queen and they were followed by an impressive following consisting of Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Lord Ragnok and 4 goblins, Dan and Ivan with 20 Legionnaires, all dressed in black suits, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and Elizabeth who was accompanied 6 agents of the MSS.

They headed straight to the office of the Minister for Magic and Aurora opened the door without knocking. A short pink clad woman with a remarkable resemblance to a toad, sat behind a desk, carrying the words, _Dolores Umbridge, Senior Under Secretary to the Minister for Magic_.

The short woman stood up when Elizabeth walked in, accompanied by Aurora, Gabrielle and lord Ragnok, the rest waited in the hall. The four visitors took no notion of Umbridge's objections and just walked straight to the heavy wooden door, carrying the label, _Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic._

Again without knocking, aurora opened the door and they entered. Cornelius fudge was talking with Lucius Malfoy and the minister jumped from his seat when they were suddenly disturbed. Gabrielle saw Fudge quickly sweeping a hefty bag, with what sounded as gold, from the table. And said, "good evening gentlemen. You are still working late".

The two wizards stood with their mouths agape, when they saw the Queen and the unknown crest on the robes of Gabrielle and Aurora. "What can I do for you my ladies", asked Fudge with a small bow. Lucius Malfoy didn't bow and refused to get up from his seat.

The queen nodded to fudge and said, "Good evening Minister, I wish to see the immediate release of Arthur Weasley. He is an old friend of my companions and is innocent of the allegations put against him". Malfoy turned slightly red, but still refused to leave his seat or even look at them.

Fudge sputtered a bit and said, "I'm sorry your Majesty, but Arthur Weasley is a suspected terrorist. I cannot release him without reason".

Aurora and Gabrielle laughed softly and when fudge turned towards them, Gabrielle said, "I'll give you a good reason to release him minister".

She indicated Lord Ragnok, who stepped forward and said, "according to magical law, section 4, subsection 3, paragraph 9. 'If two or more leaders of a founding family, demand the immediate release of an un-convicted suspect, said suspect must be immediately released and can no longer be prosecuted for the crime he or she was accused of".

Ragnok finished speaking and there was a soft white glow in the room, indicating that he had spoken the truth. When Ragnok stepped back, Lucius Malfoy stood up and said in malicious tone, "even if that law is correct, there is no second leader of a founding family. Except the Pendragon family, all the founding families have died out, or been taken over by others".

"Shut up Malfoy", replied Aurora in a threatening tone, "sit down and keep quiet when your betters are speaking. My name is Aurora Emrys, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys. And when I am speaking, you will be silent, or I will remove your tongue and make you silent".

Lucius Malfoy swallowed and sat back down, while Fudge signed a release order and sent it on its way. He looked at Aurora and said, "my apologies my lady, but I did not know you were involved in politics. I was under the impression you preferred to live a quite live with your family".

"I did and I do", replied Aurora, "but a matter has come up and I was forced to intervene. This evening an unknown culprit has managed to smuggle two mountain trolls into the castle of Hogwarts. Those trolls nearly killed my son and two of his friends, one of which is in a critical condition. And I promise you one thing minister, if I ever find out who did it, I'll personally ensure he or she is punished".

The minister nodded and said, of course my Lady, if there is anything I can do to help, all you need to do is ask". Aurora smiled and said, "it is good to hear that minister, I will remember it. Now, if we could see to the release of Arthur Weasley, we shall be on our way and let you two gentlemen continue with your business".

Fudge could do nothing but nod and let himself be led from his office. Following the Queen, Aurora and Gabrielle, he was followed by Ragnok who, with a broad grin, slammed the door in the face of Lucius Malfoy.

When they were in the hallway, Fudge's eye fell on Dan, Ivan and the 20 Legionnaires and he asked. "Who are they". "those", answered Aurora him with a look at Lucius Malfoy, "are my bodyguards. You don't expect someone with as much political power as me, to walk around without protection, now do you". Fudge agreed and he led them towards the elevators and down to the DMLE.

When they stepped out of the several elevators it took to get their group one level down, they were met by Amelia Bones, who was accompanied by Arthur Weasley and two Hit Wizards.

"Ah Madam Bones", "said Aurora, "I see you have received the order to release mister Weasley". "I have indeed my Lady", replied madam Bones, giving no indication she knew any of the three women in front of her.

Amelia bones drew her wand and tapped the handcuffs holding Arthur's hands and when they loosened, they were removed and she gave him back his wand. He thanked her and when he saw his two eldest sons he said, "Bill, Charlie, good to see you boys. Have you come to visit your old man in prison".

"No dad", replied Bill solemnly. He and Charlie were informed of the condition of their sister, and he added in a whisper, "we need to get to Hogwarts, Ginny is in the hospital wing". The smile faded from Arthur Weasleys face, and he stared at his son's, "how... how do you know that".

Bill nodded pointed towards Aurora and Gabrielle who were saying goodbye to the minister and Amelia Bones.

When they were done, the minister headed back to his office, followed by Lucius Malfoy. The Queen, Aurora and Gabrielle headed their way. When they were out of earshot from Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, Arthur bowed to the Queen and asked to Aurora and Gabrielle, "what is wrong with my daughter, why is she in the Hospital wing"?

Aurora was the one who answered and said, "we're not sure Arthur. Harry has not told us everything, only that Ginny was badly injured and needed our help. We are trying to put the pieces together ourselves and the fastest way to do that, will be to return to Hogwarts".

Arthur agreed and the entire group made their way to the Atrium where they split up. Dan and Ivan took the legionnaires back to Avalon, the Queen and her 6 guards returned to the palace, while Aurora, Gabrielle and the three Weasleys took the floo to professor McGonagall's office. Sirius, Remus and Alastor returned to their respective homes.

When they stepped out of the floo in the office at Hogwarts, Aurora and Gabrielle led the rest though the ruined door and on to the hospital wing. When they arrived there, Arthur and his sons looked curiously at the barrier, sealing the infirmary from the rest of the school.

Aurora stepped towards it and said, "thank you Lady Hogwarts, you can remove the barrier". There were a few musical notes as answer and the barrier shimmered out of existence. Aurora opened the doors and she led the group in, while Gabrielle closed the doors behind them.

Molly Weasley looked up and when she saw her two eldest sons and her husband she cried, "Merlin's beard, Arthur. Did they release you". Aurora cringed at that comment and Arthur flew in his wife's arms. They hugged for a moment, while Bill and Charlie headed straight towards the bed on which their sister lay.

Arthur and Molly joined them shortly and Arthur asked, "how is she". The silence that followed was deafening as they all looked towards Aurora and Gabrielle, who walked forward and Gabrielle said, "let's find out shall we. If what we did worked, we should be able to see some results now".

The Weasleys cleared a space around the bed and Aurora and Gabrielle went to stand on either side of Ginny. Gabrielle carefully removed the blanket and Aurora removed the bloodied bandages from Ginny's side. The Weasleys took a collective gasp, when they saw the large wound that was left by the piece of debris.

Now that it was clean, Harry and Hermione could clearly see the severity of the injury. The entire room was silent as a grave, as Aurora carefully inspected the wound and softly murmured under her breath.

When she stood back up, she had a soft smile on her face and said, "it worked, she'll live". She was immediately besieged by two tight hugs from Harry and Hermione, who both said at the same time, "thanks mom". Hermione blushed as she realised what she had said, but Aurora didn't mind, she had long since thought of Hermione as her own daughter.

The Weasleys let out a collective sigh and Molly and Arthur held each other, while they looked smiling at their daughter. Fred and George were speechless with joy and Bill and Charlie looked relieved. Percy just sat in his chair and smiled in relieve, while he put a hand on the bed, next to Ginny's feet.

Gabrielle stepped around the bed and hugged her wife and the two kids. "everything is going to be all right", Gabrielle softly said to the others. "She'll pull through. And when she is fully healed, the five of us are going to have a little conversation".

Harry and Hermione swallowed and looked at each other. They had completely failed to think about what Aurora and Gabrielle would say, about them stealing weapons and using them in a school. But that was a care for later, right now, they just enjoyed the relieve that Ginny would be fine.

Author's note:

Yes I know I'm pampering you. Three chapters in three days. This one is to celebrate the fact that the story reached 5000 views today.

I hope none of you thought I would let Ginny die, after all the effort I took to introduce her.

See you all next time

Medieval Maniak.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 20

During the night, Harry and Hermione stayed with Ginny, while the rest of the Weasleys returned home, or to their dormitories. Aurora and Gabrielle were also staying and had promised to sent for them, when Ginny woke up.

It was not an easy night for Ginny, she was in obvious pain as the few drops of Elder Dragon blood, made their way through her body and healed the wound in her side. She never woke, because they had kept her heavily sedated, but she screamed and cried in her sleep. Several times they were forced to restrain Ginny, to prevent her from injuring herself.

Gabrielle had asked madam Pomfrey, if she could set up some silence wards around Ginny's bed, so Harry and Hermione could get some sleep. They laid together, in the bed next to Ginny and had refused to return to their dormitory.

During the night Aurora and Gabrielle had a long conversation. They had to decide how much they could tell the three kids and what they would tell the rest of the school.

There were several factors, to take in to account, like what they had done to Ginny, had somehow forced her to reach puberty prematurely and would likely do the same for Harry and Hermione, very soon.

Furthermore, Harry and Hermione did not know, about the dragon part of their lives. Also, the fact that they were 14 centuries old, has not been mentioned before.

Their role as the Dark Angels was another thing. Harry and Hermione were raised with stories about two woman, who fought for the weak and defeated the evil things, but neither of them knew the truth. They had no way of knowing how much Ginny knew about their 'legend', so that was another factor.

After a few hours they decided to just tell them the truth but not all of it, for some things they were just too young to know about.

Around 3 in the morning, Ginny finally seemed to be in less pain and she had stopped thrashing and crying. When aurora carefully removed the bandages from Ginny's side, they saw that the wound had started healing, from the inside and outwards.

The large cut had shortened, from a full six inches, to barely 5 inches, leaving only clear white scars, as a reminder of the life threatening injury Ginny had sustained.

When Ginny fell into a peaceful slumber, like Harry and Hermione, Aurora and Gabrielle decided to get some sleep as well and occupied a single bed, on the other side of Ginny. They laid a last look, on the three young children in the beds next to them and cursed the cruel world, that would force them, to grow up to soon.

When morning came, Harry slowly woke up and to his surprise, he felt a soft arm tighten around his chest and squeezing him closer, to the body laying behind him. It was an odd feeling for Harry, he and Hermione had often slept in the same bed at home, but somehow it just suddenly felt right, to lay in the bed and feel his best friend's arm, pulling him closer.

However there was also a piece of him, that felt as if something was missing. Like there was a piece of him, of which he had never known before he had it, had suddenly been removed.

Harry smiled softly and slowly turned around, opening his eyes, he looked into two hazel brown eyes, that were staring at him, with a curious expression in them, "Good morning, Mione", Harry whispered and giving into a sudden urge, he placed a soft kiss on her nose.

Hermione giggled and turned a little red while she replied, "and good morning to you to Harry". He smiled and they unwound themselves before stretching and2 looking around them. For a minute they wondered why they were not in their dormitory, or one of their beds at the manor.

When they sat up, they recognised the hospital wing and suddenly they remembered everything that had happened yesterday, "Ginny", they both exclaimed and looked towards the bed next to them.

To their relieve they saw Ginny was sleeping with a soft smile on her face and her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. They noticed that someone had removed Ginny's bloodstained and ruined clothes and dressed her in a clean white shirt that rose from above the blanket.

In the bed on the other side of Ginny, they could see Harry's mothers, who were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Deciding they should let them sleep, Harry and Hermione rose softly and went over to Ginny.

If they didn't know any better, they would think she had never been injured. Her face was set in a peaceful expression and her posture showed no sign of pain or discomfort. She was just sleeping and seemed comfortable.

Harry and Hermione sat down on the same chairs as yesterday and were determined to stay there until Ginny woke up. There was no force alive, that would take them away from there.

Unbeknownst to the two kids, Aurora and Gabrielle had also woken up and were watching them in silence. Aurora was lying behind Gabrielle and her head was placed on Gabrielle's chest. Giving them both a good view of the three children next to them.

A few minutes later, a 8:00 madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing from her office/rooms. When she saw Ginny was sleeping peacefully and Harry and Hermione were sitting next to her, both still looking a bit sleepy, she softly made her way over and cast the same diagnostic spells as she had last night.

To her astonishment, she could detect not a trace of internal damage and the outer wound was halfway healed. When she saw the questioning looks from Harry and Hermione she smiled and said, "you two did the right thing last night. It seems that your parents have performed a miracle mister Potter, miss Weasley is almost completely healed".

The utter joy and relieve in the eyes of the two children before her, told madam Pomfrey everything she had to know. She added, "if her healing progress stays at the same speed, she will be completely healed in a few hours. The only thing keeping her asleep right now, are the sedatives she has been given".

Harry and Hermione looked at the bed containing both woman and they saw Aurora and Gabrielle were awake and smiling at them. Harry ran at his mothers and gave them a crushing hug, only to be joined by Hermione a few seconds later.

"Thank you so much mom", Harry whispered and Hermione added, "yea thanks for saving her life. It is strange but I feel like a part of me would have died with her, if Ginny hadn't made it". Harry nodded and said, "yea I know what you mean, I feel the same. It's like we were meant to be friends or something".

Neither Harry nor Hermione, noticed the short look of concern, that was shared by Aurora and Gabrielle. What they had feared, was happening, somehow the bond between Harry, Hermione and Ginny had become even stronger than friendship, they would really have to talk to the trio soon.

Harry and Hermione released their crushing hugs and the four stood up from the bed. Madam Pomfrey shot a thanking and respectful look at Aurora and Gabrielle and said, "I don't know what you two did, but it saved miss Weasley's life, thank you. I would have hated to see so young a life, extinguished by an act of wanton violence".

They nodded and Gabrielle said, "it is an ancient family secret, first used by Merlin, about 1450 years ago. We are glad we could use it again, to safe Ginny's life". Madam Pomfrey inclined her head and summoned a house elf, asking the elf for breakfast for four people.

Shortly after, a table and four chairs appeared out of thin air, as madam Pomfrey gave a wave with her wand. A few minutes later the elf returned with several others and stacked the table with plates and piles of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast.

When the elves were done Harry and Hermione thanked them, which the elves did not expect and they blushed a little before popping away.

The four guests sat down at the tale, while madam Pomfrey said, "I have a few things to discuss with our magnificent headmaster, about the safety of the students here. Please enjoy breakfast and I'll be back, after I have given the headmaster a piece of my mind".

Harry and Hermione shuddered, when they saw the look in the healer's eyes, before she left the infirmary. "I'm quite curious to what professor Dumbledore will do, when he finds an enraged healer in his office, at 8 in the morning". The other three all sniggered at Aurora's remark, and began to attack their excellent breakfast.

After breakfast the elves returned and cleaned everything up while the four humans returned to Ginny's bed. Aurora carefully lifted the bandages from Ginny's side and smiled when she saw the wound had closed completely, all that remained was a long jagged scar, more than 6 inches long and half an inch thick.

Gabrielle smiled at Harry and Hermione and said, "if you want we can wake her up, or we can wait for the sedatives to work out. The looks on their faces told Aurora and Gabrielle everything they had to know, 'wake her up'.

The two adults smiled and they both put a hand on Ginny's head and a hand of their partner in the other. They closed their eyes and focused their energy on waking the sleeping girl between them.

After a few seconds Ginny started to stir and Aurora and Gabriele removed their hands. Aurora joined Gabrielle on the other side of the bed and Harry and Hermione stepped towards the slowly waking Ginny.

Ginny yawned widely and stretched before opening her eyes, "oh my head", she groaned, "what happened, where am I"? Harry and Hermione smiled and opened their mouths to answer, when Aurora cleared her throat and looked pointedly at them.

Gabrielle put a soft hand on Ginny's arm and said, "hello Ginny, how are you feeling"? Ginny turned towards her and Aurora and when she saw them she swallowed and asked, "who are you"?

Both adults smiled and Gabrielle said, "my name is Gabrielle and this is Aurora. We are Harry's adoptive parents. We managed to heal your wound last night, but could you tell me how you are feeling"?

Ginny nodded and slowly let her left hand slide down her side, towards her new scar. When she felt the start of the jagged ridge on her side, Ginny swallowed and continued following the scar all the way down.

She paled a little, when she felt how big the scar was, before closing her eyes and opening them again with a determined look. She took a deep breath and let her eyes fall on her side. When she saw it, she started hyperventilating and Gabrielle said, "calm down sweetie. It's not that bad, It could be a lot worse.

Aurora gave her a soft smile and added, "you're alive, that's more than can be said about those troll, after Harry and Hermione were done with them". Both Harry and Hermione blushed at the compliment/remark.

Ginny calmed down in shock and looked between the others in turns, "wha... what do you mean 'that's more than can be said about those trolls', what happened"?

"yea", said Aurora, "that's what we would like to know. I think the five of us, should sit down together and have a long conversation. It's best if the three of you come with us tonight. Its Friday so the weekend is about to begin and you can be gone for a few days, we'll arrange everything with professor McGonagall and your parents Ginny".

Gabrielle nodded and added, "Now, the three of you have a lot to discuss, so we will leave you for now. And Harry, Hermione", when the two looked up she continued, "remember the walls have ears. Especially at Hogwarts so leave everything of importance until we are home, understood"?

Harry and Hermione nodded and the two adults left the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione waited until they saw the door close before they rushed to the bed and both enveloped Ginny in a crushing hug, neither saw the door open again just a few inches and two sets of eyes peek through.

The moment the trio was locked together something happened. Both Harry and Hermione felt as if that missing piece of them had suddenly returned and Ginny felt as if she was suddenly part of something special, something unique.

Unbeknownst to them both Aurora and Gabrielle felt it as well, but weaker and more distant. They smiled and withdrew their heads, their family had gained another member.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing but unanimously refused to discuss the reason for Ginny's presence in the hospital wing. However when Harry told her that her father had been released, Ginny looked at him with an open mouth and said, "how did you manage to do that".

Harry and Hermione just smiled knowingly and Harry said, "I told you, my parents have a lot of political power. They and my aunt had him out within minutes". "your aunt", asked Ginny confused".

"yea", said Harry, "my aunt Lizzy, also known as, Her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth II". Ginny's mouth fell open and Harry and Hermione laughed at the flabbergasted expression on Ginny's face. "remember, you asked me on the train and I told you it was true".

Ginny came to her senses and answered Harry, "yea sorry about that. I thought you were joking, so I totally forgot about it". Harry and Hermione burst out laughing again and Hermione said, "I know what you mean Ginny, it took me almost three years to stop bowing, every time Elizabeth visited us at the manor".

Ginny managed a relieved smile and the three friends spent almost an hour with pointless banter and humour between friends until the doors of the hospital wing opened again and Aurora and Gabrielle entered again. They were followed by madam Pomfrey, professor McGonagall and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

When Molly saw her only daughter, sitting upright in bed and fully awake, she cried, "Ginny", and ran over to the bed to crush her daughter in one of her infamous motherly hugs.

Ginny groaned and said softly, "mum, loosen up please. Still very sore". Molly abruptly released her and said, "I'm so sorry dear. I'm just so glad to see you awake again. You have no idea how worried I have been". "it's okay mom, I'm glad to be alive as well".

Ginny looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her dad standing in the doorway, barely containing his tears. "dad, I'm so glad to see you, I was so worried about you".

Mister Weasley managed a smile and said, "you were worried. Your mother hasn't slept all night. She was waiting before the fire and with an open window, afraid that she would somehow miss being here, after you had woken up".

The entire hospital wing rang with laughter and madam Pomfrey stepped towards the bed. "now miss Weasley. if you would let me check you one more time, I'll see if I can release you from my care".

Ginny perked up at this and Harry and Hermione looked between madam Pomfrey and Aurora and Gabrielle, to see if there was some kind of trap or joke. Aurora and Gabrielle just smiled and madam Pomfrey continued.

"yes miss Weasley, if you are fully healed, then you are free to go". Ginny nodded and sat up straight to allow madam Pomfrey to perform her examination.

After a few minutes of tense silence and soft mumbling from madam Pomfrey, the healer stood up and said, I have good news and bad news miss Weasley. the good news is that you can leave the hospital wing", she paused a minute to let the trio cheer before she managed to get them to calm down and continued. "however. The bad news, is that I have detected some kind of magical fluctuation within your body, so If you want to go, I set one restriction. You will stay under supervision of an accomplished healer, for the next three days at least".

Before Molly or any of the others could ask what kind of magical fluctuation madam Pomfrey had detected, Gabrielle cleared her throat and said, "I think I know what the problem is here".

All the occupants of the infirmary turned towards her before Gabrielle continued, "the method we used to heal Ginny, is an ancient and powerful secret. It has been known to require the magical core of a person to readjust itself, after a life threatening injury. But to be sure, I suggest Ginny and her friends come back home with us so we can keep an eye on her just in case".

Madam Pomfrey nodded her acceptance and the trio looked towards molly with pleading eyes that practically screamed, 'please say yes'. Molly looked towards her husband and when he nodded she relented, "all right. But you will behave young lady. I want you to keep calm and be careful, agreed"?

Instead of only Ginny, all three nodded fervently and Ginny said, "yes mom I promise, thank you so much". Molly managed a soft smile and said, "very well then, I guess it's time for us to leave Arthur. Let's tell the others the good news". Mister Weasley agreed and both gave Ginny a hug and a kiss before they left the hospital wing.

When the door closed behind them, professor McGonagall stepped forward and said, "I'm afraid the news has leaked out that two mountain trolls managed to breach the wards of Hogwarts and the ministry has ordered a full inspection of the security measures, in and around the castle. Maybe it would be best if you three were gone, before the investigation committee arrives".

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded and Gabrielle said, " professor McGonagall, if you could arrange for some suitable clothing for Ginny, we shall accompany them to the dormitory to let them pack for the weekend and then we shall be off".

Professor McGonagall nodded and transfigured the simple white shirt and pants Ginny wore, into a school robe and said, "these will revert back in an hour, so I suggest you change in the dormitory miss Weasley". and with that professor McGonagall nodded to the adults and left the infirmary.

Ginny stepped out of the bed and the trio followed Aurora ad Gabrielle out of the hospital wing, after thanking madam Pomfrey from the bottom of their hearts for everything she had done for Ginny.

They made their way towards the entrance to the Gryffindor tower and when the fat lady saw Aurora and Gabrielle, she exclaimed, "so it's true, you two have actually returned to Hogwarts. How long has it been since the last time"?

"a few years", replied Aurora casually, "can we go in"? "of course my Lady". And to the astonishment of the trio, the fat lady swung open without even mentioning the need for a password.

"wow" they all three said at the same time and Harry added, "do you know each other or something"? Aurora laughed softly and Gabrielle said with a smile, "yes Harry we know her. We met when we were a bit younger. But enough about that, let's get packed and get out of here.

The trio led the two adults to their dorm and showed them their rooms. To the surprise of the trio, they didn't encounter anyone. Not on their way to the tower, nor in the tower itself. When Hermione mentioned it to Aurora and Gabrielle, Gabrielle laughed softly and said, "that's because the headmaster has summoned everyone to the great hall to explain what happened yesterday".

"Don't worry", she added when she saw the looks on their faces, "he promised not to reveal anything about your involvement. The only thing the rest of the school will hear is that you three were attacked by the trolls when you were returning to the common room, before the trolls were defeated by professor, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. Who all have sworn to keep the truth a secret".

The trio was relieved to hear that the fact that Harry and Hermione had killed two trolls would remain a secret to the outside world.

They entered their common room and quickly went to their rooms, to pack a few clothes and other things in bags, before they returned, and headed back downstairs.

They went to professor McGonagall's office and saw that the caretaker, Argus Filch, was installing a new door in the office, under the watchful eye of his cat, Mrs. Norris and professor McGonagall herself.

Professor McGonagall motioned for the five to wait and they stepped back in the shadows while Filch finished his work on the door. After he was done, he gathered the splintered remains of the previous door and left with his cat behind him.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and motioned for them to follow her into the office. When they entered and Hermione had closed the door behind them, professor McGonagall spoke up and said, "bah, I really don't like that man. Why Albus keeps him on is a mystery to me, as he spends his days complaining about running children and", she looked towards Harry before finishing, "little savages who can't stop destroying school property".

Harry had the wisdom to look a little sheepish and said, "sorry about your door professor. It was locked and I was in an incredible hurry, so I saw no other way than to force my way in".

Professor McGonagall gave him a soft smile, one they rarely saw her use in her role as teacher, and said, "it's all right Harry. I understand and I have to admit it was worth it to see filch muttering and cursing all morning, while struggling to remove the old door. He couldn't get the hinges loose as they were deformed, by the force you used to break the door".

The others chuckled at her remark and Gabrielle said, "okay, shall we be off then". She turned to Ginny and said, "our home is at Potter Manor, on the island of Wight". When Ginny looked at her strangely, as if to ask why she said the address in such a way. Gabrielle put her finger before her lips and said, "we'll explain everything when we get there and sit down to talk". Ginny nodded and joined Harry and Hermione next to the fireplace.

Professor McGonagall offered each of them a box of floo powder, before placing it back at the mantle and stepping away from the fireplace. Aurora went through first and she was quickly followed by, first Harry, then Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle as last.

When they all stood in the reception room in the manor, Aurora led them to the entrance hall and Ginny's eyes went wide with amazement. "Merlin's beard, Harry. You did not say you lived in a bloody palace". Hermione grinned and Harry spread his arms in a welcoming gesture and said, "welcome to Potter Manor Ginny".

The two adults smiled at Ginny's gobsmacked expression and Gabrielle said, "Harry, Hermione why don't you show Ginny were she can sleep and meet us at the pool". Ginny looked even more amazed and asked to Harry, "seriously. You have an indoor pool"? when Harry nodded with a cheeky grin she added, "that is so cool. But I didn't bring any swim clothes".

Hermione grinned softly and said, "don't worry Gin, you can borrow one of mine, I have plenty". The trio shared a similar excited look and ran towards the nearest elevator.

Aurora and Gabrielle watched them go with a soft smile, but as soon as the kids were out of sight they turned serious again. "when they hear what we have to say it'll shatter their world", said Gabrielle.

"I know", added Aurora, "I just hope we can help them figure everything out and help them rebuild their world". Gabrielle nodded solemnly and the two headed to their own room to change.

A few minutes later Aurora and Gabrielle entered the kitchen with bathrobes over their bikini's. Charles saw them entered and said, "welcome back mistresses, is everything all right with masters friend".

Gabrielle smiled and said, "yes Charles, she is fine. In fact she has come back with us, along with Harry and Hermione. Could you open up the bar in the pool room, we have a lot to talk about with those three". Charles bowed and popped away to open the beach club.

Aurora and Gabrielle slowly made their way towards the pool to wait for the kids. They had chosen that room for a reason.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had ran to the elevator next to the reception room, and headed upstairs. Ginny was amazed when they entered the elevator and said, "wow, I knew they had these things at the ministry, but never had thought they were in homes as well, this is so cool".

Harry and Hermione brought Ginny to the guest room, next to Hermione's room. "okay Gin", began Harry", this is your room, over there is Hermione's and mine is the last". Hermione added, "I'll bring you a bikini in a minute".

Ginny nodded and entered the room. she was still a bit dazed by everything she had seen in the house. If what she knew and heard about the Potters was true, than Harry was the heir to an immense fortune, but somehow she didn't care. All she knew was that she felt safe and at ease, around people who were effectively strangers to her, and Harry and Hermione meant more to her than she had initially thought.

After a minute there was a soft knock on the door and Hermione entered. She placed a red bathrobe on the bed and laid a two piece swimsuit with a flower pattern on it. "here you go Gin", Hermione said, "when you're done, just head to the hall and we'll meet there".

Ginny changed and put the bathrobe on before heading out into the hall. To her surprise the wooden floor beneath and on either side of the carpet in the hall felt warm to her bare feet and she made her way to Harry and Hermione, who were waiting for her at the door to the elevator, both likewise wearing a red bathrobe over their swimwear.

When they reached the door to the poolroom Harry and Hermione turned to Ginny and said in unison, "behold the pool", before they opened the double doors and entered. When she saw the immense room, with the artificial lake and white sand beaches, Ginny was truly amazed.

Aurora and Gabrielle were seated on two lounge chairs next to a beach club and were softly talking to each other. When they noticed the trio enter, they waved and motioned for the kids to join them.

When Harry, Hermione and Ginny were likewise seated on a lounge chair, Charles came by with a serving tray and handed each, one of his famous fruit juice cocktail's. When Charles reached Ginny, he gave her the last cocktail and said, "it is nice to meet you miss Weasley, I'm glad my mistresses were able to heal you".

Ginny swallowed softly when Charles said that and her eyes were once again drawn to the long scar on her side. She had spent a few minutes in front of the mirror in the bathroom and inspected the latest addition to her looks.

When Aurora and Gabrielle saw her look they made a mental agreement and Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Ginny, Harry, Hermione, there is a reason why we wanted to meet you in here. It is because there are a few things about us that almost no one knows, but since some of these things are about to happen to you three, we have decided to tell much sooner than planned and Ginny, since last night you to, have a special place in our little family".

The trio looked between each other and when Ginny looked questioningly to Harry and Hermione, they just shrugged and gave her an apologetic look, they had no idea what it was about either.

Aurora took the word and said, "Harry, Hermione can you remember a moment you have seen us without these pendants"? she asked while holding the ruby heart between her thumb and forefinger.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads and Gabrielle continued, "these pendants were a gift from Aurora's father and one of Elizabeth's ancestors, for our wedding day. They carry an enchantment which conceals any scars or marks on your skin". Turning towards Ginny she added, "remember what I told you this morning Ginny, it could be much worse". And with those words, both reached behind their necks and released the clasps of the golden chains.

Author's note :

Yes I know another cliff hanger.

How will the trio react to the truth about Aurora and Gabrielle and will they be able to adjust to their new lives. I guess we shall find out next time

Medieval Maniak


	21. Chapter 21

Harry potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 21

 _... Turning towards Ginny, Gabrielle added, remember what I told you this morning Ginny, it could be much worse". And with those words both reached behind their necks and released the clasps of the golden chains._

When the pendants left their skin the trio gasped in shock, as they could see every scar the two adults had gained over the last 1400 years. Hardly a few square inches of their body's were unblemished, with the exceptions of their face's, apart for Gabrielle's scar, their faces remained the same.

Harry looked at his parents in shock and Hermione and Ginny were looking in horror. "what... what... what happened to you two", asked Hermione in shock. Aurora and Gabrielle managed a soft smile and Gabrielle said, "your parents reacted exactly the same Hermione".

Aurora and Gabrielle turned serious again and Aurora said, "What you now see, is the result of a lifetime of fighting on the front lines. We have started, fought and ended countless wars and conflicts".

The three children looked confused and terrified at this description and finally Harry mustered the courage to ask, "how do you mean countless wars. I thought you only fought in the first war against Voldemort. And besides, you aren't that old, so you couldn't have had the time to do so".

The two adults carried the same sad smiles again and Gabrielle said, "we have never lied to you, but there is a lot we haven't told you and Hermione, Harry. For example, did you ever wonder how old we are. We celebrate birthdays, but have you ever asked us how old we would become".

Both Harry and Hermione were looking at each other and they realised that Gabrielle was right. There were so many things about his parents that they didn't know for certain. They just assumed a lot but they had never felt the need to ask.

"you're right", whispered Hermione. "we never bothered to ask you the questions we should have. Like how do you know Elizabeth"? Gabrielle smiled softly at Hermione's attempt to correct their mistake and said, "we have known Elizabeth since she was born".

The confused looks, returned to their faces and Harry finally asked, "okay mom, how old are you"? Both adults smiled and Aurora said, "we were born in Wales, in the year 515". "that can't be", said Hermione, "that would mean that you are both 1476 years old".

When they both nodded, Hermione looked shocked, Harry gaped and Ginny said, "Merlin's beard. You look good for your age". Aurora cringed and said, "please don't say that Ginny". Ginny looked confused and asked, "why what's wrong with Merlin's beard"?

Gabrielle chuckled softly and Aurora said, "well it's a lie". When she saw the confused look of Ginny she added with a small grin, "my father didn't have a beard. He had a moustache and a goatee, but not a beard".

At this all three were completely flabbergasted and Ginny fell backwards into her lounge chair. The two adults were now fully grinning and Gabrielle said, "I know it's a lot to take in, but if you can bring up the patience to listen, we shall tell you how we came to be as we are now".

Charles came by again and gave everyone a new cocktail, before Aurora and Gabrielle began their tale. They told them about how they met, about their training and upbringing. They told about how they were captured by Mordred's soldiers, but left out the part about their torture and abuse. They just said that during their captivity they were injured very badly and continued on with their tale, they would have no need to know the gruesome details just jet.

When they reached the part about their first transformation, the trio gasped in unison and Hermione asked, "you mean that you two can actually change into dragons"? she sounded a little unsure as if she was doubting the possibility that they actually could. "That is supposed to be impossible, there has never been anyone who could turn into one".

They both nodded and Aurora said, "yes we can Hermione, your father has seen us change, on more than one occasion and so have Ivan and Elizabeth. Our powers are indeed great, but we are not immortal. We can still be killed by violence, but time has no influence on us. Our ability to transform comes from the dragon blood in our bodies. No animagus could ever achieve such a transformation, as dragons are to powerful for any human to be able to take on their appearance ".

Harry and Hermione were awed at what they had been told and Ginny was completely off the hook with excitement about being in the presence of the daughter of Merlin. She had heard so many legends and myths about her, that she didn't know where to start.

"Eh, Mrs. Emrys", Ginny began, but Aurora looked at her sternly and said, "you don't have to call me that, it's Aurora, and Gabrielle, we are just normal people with a few extra tricks up our sleeves".

"okay, Aurora", Ginny tried again, "I don't want to be rude or something, but can I ask you something"? Aurora nodded and Ginny gathered her courage before she asked, "you said that the two of you almost single handed, wiped out an entire fleet and army encampment",

Aurora nodded and Ginny went on, "then how can you say you are just normal people? Normal people are not able to turn into dragons, nor are they able to kill thousands of people, on their own".

"I know", sighed Aurora, "we are not normal in that sense, but I mean we are just Harry's parents, we are not the Queen or some other royalty, just treat us like you treat your own parents".

Ginny nodded understandingly, and Aurora and Gabrielle continued with their story. They told them about how they were married, when they founded the legion and everything up until the start of the first war.

During the tale the trio was silent and very impressed by everything they heard. When they stopped for a moment, Harry asked, "there is one thing I don't understand, if you founded the Legion then why are you not in command of it"?

The two adults chuckled softly and Aurora said, "sweetie, we are, in command of the Legion, commander Anderson is our second in command who runs the day to day affairs on Avalon. We are the ones who lead the raids and have final say in every major matter. But we stepped down temporarily, so we could raise and take care of you".

"Wait", began Harry, "so you gave up everything you had, just to take care of me"? "Yes Harry", came the immediate reply, from both Aurora and Gabrielle. "don't take this the wrong way, but your situation allowed us to fulfil a wish we have had, since we were married. To have a child".

"why haven't you done so before", Hermione asked, "you have lived for over 14 centuries, so why have you never had any children yourself"? The trio saw tears appear, in the eyes of both Aurora and Gabrielle and Hermione added quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you don't have to answer that".

Gabrielle raised her hand to forestall any more apologies and said, "it's okay Hermione, you couldn't know". Hermione relaxed slightly and Gabrielle continued, "at the end of our captivity by Mordred's men, the man who was in charge of our imprisonment stabbed us both, with the intend to let us die a slow and painful death", they both indicated the long jagged scar on their abdomen, "the wounds didn't kill us, but they did cause something else, since then we are unable to bear children".

The trio was silent and let everything sink in and finally Ginny was the one who asked the most important question, "it's very interesting to hear all this, but why are you telling us this, why are you telling _me_ this, I'm a stranger to you".

"we are telling you this", Aurora said, "because the three of you have to make a choice. A choice that will dictate the rest of you lives, for as long as those might be". The trio sat up straight when they heard this and hung on the adults lips.

"right now all three of you, have a total of six drops, of pure, Elder Dragon blood, in your body's. We can remove it or we can let you keep it. That is the choice you will have to make. There are several benefits and drawbacks, to having, even a minimum amount, of dragon blood, in your body.

The greatest benefit is increased healing, you have seen for yourself, how fast Ginny's wound was healed, when even the best of magical healing could not safe her. Further benefits are, greater physical strength, speed and reflexes.

With training you can learn to communicate with each other and us, telepathically. Furthermore you will have a closer bond with each other and any who share the dragon blood with you. This 'pack-mentality', by lack of a better word, will give you an immense urge of over-protectiveness towards any who you consider friends or family, but especially towards each other.

Which brings us to the biggest drawback, temper. You will notice that if you are aggravated or annoyed by someone, you have to be very careful not to injure those someone's. Your urge to protect each other, may drive you to extremes, like maiming, torture and even murder, to ensure their safety.

There are more drawbacks, like when puberty hits you, which we fear will be very soon for you three, it will not be the normal puberty the rest of the world endures. If you still have dragon blood in your body, when puberty starts, you will go through a similar drastic, series of changes, as a Veela, you can ask Fleur about that later, she knows much more about it, than we do.

You will become broader and taller, with more defined muscles, but an equally increased temper. Your biggest enemy will be you, yourselves, you will get an urge to prove yourself, whether it be with academics, sports, or even love. You will see everything as a competition and may very likely, seriously hurt your fellow students, if they stand in your way".

Aurora let that sink in for a moment while Charles came by with a third round of cocktails, before Gabrielle continued where Aurora had stopped.

"We know the things that we went through, but we're not sure how much of those will also happen to you three.

What we do know, is that you will get a sort of aura around you, similar to a Veela's charm, but with an entirely different effect. While a Veela inspires awe, through beauty and seductiveness, a dragon aura is one of danger and violence. It will scare off most full-humans, if you don't keep it under control.

Furthermore your body's will start changing and much sooner than usual, as early as within a few weeks from now. We think your build will become more or less the same as ours, concerning musculature and height.

Qua character you will also change quite a lot, short temper, especially during 'that time of the month', for you two, Hermione, Ginny. The three of you might even become what you could call, bloodthirsty, if you are in danger, or someone you care about is".

"how do you mean, bloodthirsty". Asked Hermione. "well", began Gabrielle, "the first time Aurora and I let go of our anger and let our animal instinct take over, we killed nine thousand men". The trio looked aghast at that number and Gabrielle went on with her tale.

"Wild animals, both magical and normal, will sense your aura and see your presence in their territory, as a threat and attack you. This goes for wild dragons as well, until you have gained a certain reputation, with each victory you gain your aura strengthens, rogue dragons will attack you, whenever and wherever they can.

So if you want to keep the blood, you will face a life of danger and violence, similar to what we have endured, but we will train you and teach you how to use your powers responsibly".

With that the two adults stopped talking and there was a pause in the conversation as all three thought about what they had been told.

Harry was the first to ask a question and rather hesitantly he asked, "how... how many have you killed in battle"? They didn't answer his question, but instead Gabrielle carefully asked, "are you sure you want to know that Harry"?

Harry thought for a moment and he looked at Hermione and Ginny, when they nodded slowly he turned back towards his mothers and said, "yes". Aurora nodded once and said, "we don't really know Harry, but the number is probably between two hundred and fifty and three hundred thousand, each".

The three kids paled noticeably at that number and Aurora and Gabrielle stood up and Gabrielle said, we shall let you think about it. When you have made a decision, come find us". The two woman left them sitting and headed towards the water.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry said, "how are you feeling Gin"? Ginny was still slightly pale and said, "I think I know who your parents really are Harry". At their confused looks Ginny continued.

Their description of their role in the Legion and their age reminds me of a story my brother Bill has told me, about something that happened during his first year at Hogwarts. A few days after your parents murder, they were having dinner in the great hall when a single woman, clad in a black silk hooded cloak, entered the great hall and accused Dumbledore of disobeying her liege, the Queen. She continued to tell Dumbledore he was to come with her, but when he refused she just laughed and vanished her cloak.

Underneath the cloak she wore strange black metal armour and two swords along with an assortment of other weapon, her face was covered by a black mask with a red skull. When Dumbledore and the other teachers saw her real look, they all were terrified and Dumbledore was visibly afraid of her.

She told him to come with her unless he wanted her to drag him all the way to London. After which he told her he could not abandon the school and she just laughed softly, before asking the castle itself to ensure the safety of the students and letting 50 heavily armed soldiers, enter the great hall, who stayed there until Dumbledore returned.

When the woman grabbed Dumbledore's arm, they just vanished in blue fire and the woman has not been seen since. When they were gone Bill asked professor McGonagall who the woman had been and she said, "that depends on who you ask. To you and me they are the Dark Angels, enforcers of the will of the Queen and protectors of the muggle world.

But to any who follows the dark ways of magic, they are the Death's Angels, harbingers of the end, to all who mean harm to those under their protection". I think your parents are the Dark Angels Harry".

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione said, "you don't think all those stories they told us about two woman who fought the forces of darkness, were really stories of their past"?

"I think that is more than likely Hermione. If they are indeed who we think they are, than those armbands aunt Lizzy gave us, don't carry the symbol of the Legion, but the symbol of my parents".

Hermione nodded and Ginny said, "yea I think so to, but I suggest you be careful to whom you show those bands, cause more than one student, has lost family members to the weapons of the Legion".

Hermione was the one who asked the big question, "so, what are we going to do? Will we keep the dragon blood, or shall we ask them to remove it"?

They were quiet about it for a few minutes until Harry spoke up, "no matter what I choose, Voldemort and the Death Eaters will come after me no matter what. So would it not be smart to have a few extra tricks up my sleeve. And as for the disadvantages, I think they can be overcome with some help from you two and my mothers".

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement with his reasoning and Ginny said, "I agree Harry. My family has long since been a target for dark witches and wizards because of our pro muggle reputation. It would be nice to have the means to actually protect them from harm".

Now it was Harry's turn to nod in agreement and Hermione said, "I agree with both of you but there is one thing we must consider. Are the advantages worth the eventuality of us becoming murderers"?

Ginny was quiet but Harry said, "this may seem cold, but no Death Eater's life is worth more to me than those of you two. So If I had to choose between ending theirs or sacrificing yours, that wouldn't be a difficult decision".

The other two thought about this and soon after each other, they came to the same conclusion as Harry. No Death Eater or other dark wizard was worth more than any of them.

"I think we should keep it and learn to life with both the pro's and the con's of it", said Harry and Hermione and Ginny both indicated their agreement. "let's go tell them then", said Hermione.

They made their way towards the water and saw Aurora and Gabrielle were dozing on a large inflatable mattress that was floating in the artificial lake. Harry put his fingers to his lips and got a mischievous grin on his face. "let's tip them over", he said to Hermione and Ginny.

"O, and by the way", Gabrielle said loudly, from the middle of the lake, "your hearing will also increase, as will your other senses. And if you even try to tip us over, you'll regret it".

The trio looked at each other with red faces and Harry said, "yes mom. But we have reached a decision, will you come to us, or shall we come to you"?

"we'll come to you", said Aurora and she sat upright, pointed her hands in the opposite direction and bright red flames shot from her palms, propelling the inflatable mattress back towards the shore, where Harry and the girls were waiting.

When they saw the flames come from her hands the trio looked in awe and when they had reached the shore Ginny couldn't help but blurt out, "that is so cool, can we do that as well"?

Aurora smiled apologetically and said, "I don't know Ginny, but I'm afraid not. It takes a lot of power and controle to do that, but", she added when she saw the bummed expressions on their faces, "you might be able to conjure fireballs, without a wand, if you are lucky".

They brightened at that thought and Gabrielle said, "so tell us. What have you decided, will you keep it, or shall we remove the blood"?

"we're keeping it", the trio said as one. And Aurora and Gabrielle grinned, "we thought you would", said Aurora, "we are going to be having a lot of fun together".

Hermione was obviously trying to hold back something and when Gabrielle asked what was she wrong she said, "can we see how you look in dragon form"? the short sentence left her mouth in a hurry but they all understood what she asked and Harry and Ginny were also looking pleadingly at the two adults.

"all right", said Gabrielle, "but then you will have to make one promise. When next you want something, just ask for it, instead of just taking it without telling". Both she and Aurora looked pointedly at Harry and Hermione and they understood that his parents meant their theft of the SILH's.

"yes mom", said Harry and Hermione said, "yes ma'am". Both adults nodded and they indicated for the trio to move back a dozen paces. When they had complied, Gabrielle looked at Aurora and when she nodded they both stepped a dozen yards away from each other and began their transformation.

When both had fully changed, Harry and Hermione were holding Ginny, who had fainted and both wore expressions of awe and wonder. "wow", breathed Hermione and Harry added, "yea I know, now _that_ is impressive".

They brought Ginny back to consciousness and when she was clear headed again, the trio walked towards the two enormous dragons that lay stretched out on the beach and in the water.

For a few minutes the trio admired the dragons from every angle and were amazed by the sheer size and the combination of beauty and viciousness. When Harry and the girls stepped back, Aurora and Gabrielle reverted back to their human form and Aurora said, "don't get to excited you three. You will not be able to change into dragons, this transformation requires much more power than you have. You will however be likely to have an animagus form, we'll talk to Sirius and Minerva about that".

The trio nodded and together they returned to their seats were Charles was waiting with drinks and he asked, "mistresses, would you like to have dinner in the kitchen or shall we fire up the barbeque and have a real beach party"?

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and then towards the hopeful looks of the trio and Gabrielle said, "beach party it is Charles, will you tell the others"? the elf bowed and vanished with a soft pop.

When he was gone, the remaining five sat back down on their chairs and Gabrielle said, "Ginny, I'm sorry to put this burden on you, but there is one very important thing you must understand. Nothing of what you have heard, or will hear in this house, may leave this house. We have and will share many secrets with the three of you, but you can tell no one, not even your parents".

Ginny nodded a bit disappointed and said, "yes ma'am. I had looked forward to bragging to Fred and George, but I understand the need for secrecy". Gabrielle nodded and said, "good, thank you Ginny".

Aurora cleared her throat and when she had the attention of the rest, she said, "there is one more thing the three of you should know. When you fight separate, your power is great. But when you fight united, your power is immense. This is what we will try to teach you, to think and fight as one, like Gabrielle and I are able to do".

We share a kind of connection, that allows us to sense what the other is about to do or say and so we can coordinate our actions without the need for words, giving us an advantage in any battle. We will try to teach you how to do the same".

When she was done speaking, Rosy opened the doors to the lake room and quickly made her way over to the group. She was followed by a small pure white swan, with a black beak. They could see a small leather cylinder on one of its legs.

The swan flew towards them and landed before Harry. The bird offered her leg to Harry, so he could remove a scroll of parchment from the cylinder. Rosy came running towards them and said, "master, mistresses this swan flew into the kitchen and refused to let us remove her letter, so Charles send me to bring her to you".

Harry said, "Thank you Rosy. Will you and the rest join us for dinner"? the elf nodded enthusiastically and her large ears were flopping on her head, "yes master. We is bisy in the kitchens to prepare". The elf waved to Hermione and Ginny before popping away.

While the swan flew towards the water and started to float with her head beneath her wings, Harry opened the scroll and said "it's from Fleur". When he saw Ginny's curiosity he said, Fleur is a friend of Hermione and me. She is a Veela and our friend since we were very young. Let's hear what she has to write".

 _Dear Harry and Mione._

 _I hope you are having a better time at school than I am. The palace of Beauxbatons is beautiful and the classes are fascinating. The professors are all very kind to me but unfortunately my fellow students aren't._

 _It seems that because I'm the only Veela at school, that makes me a target for everyone. The girls are envious of me and treat me like I'm some sort of harpy. Especially the older girls, who seem to think that I will steal their boyfriends or something._

 _The boys are even worse, mama says that it will get better at time, but unfortunately my allure has started to develop, causing it to spike at times and draw the attention of every boy in the same room as me. Last week one of the older boys even tried to kiss me, brrr, even the thought alone makes me sick._

 _Mama and papa keep saying that I should enjoy my time at school, but it is hard to do so, without my two best friends. The lessons are interesting enough, but it is hart to focus with all the looks I get and I'm afraid it will only get worse as I get older._

 _I really miss you, we have never before, not seen each other for so long. I was hoping I could come over for Christmas break if your parents are okay with it, mine are._

 _But on to the real reason I'm writing this letter. Yesterday evening at the Halloween feast, I suddenly got a very weird feeling. At first it felt as if I was shocked by something but there was nothing in the hall. A few minutes later I suddenly turned angry for no reason and almost slapped the girl next to me, when she asked me if I could pass on the bread basket._

 _I stayed angry for a short while and afterwards I felt worried. It is odd I know, but somehow I felt that these emotions were linked to you two. I stayed worried for a long while and couldn't get to sleep, out of fear that something would, or had happened to either of you. I'm writing this letter secretly under the blankets so that my dorm mates won't notice anything and start asking questions._

 _I have already spoke to mama and she says that, because we became friends when we were so young, my Veela instincts have somehow made a subconscious link to you and I will know if you feel a very strong emotion, like fear or anger._

 _Please let me know as soon as possible that you are okay because I'm worried sick._

 _With love, Fleur._

Ginny and Hermione were looking at Harry, while he was reading the letter, so the trio missed the surprised look between Aurora and Gabrielle. ' _do you think it is possible',_ Gabrielle mentally asked her partner.

' _I don't know, it is possible that it is only her Veela instincts. But it could also be that, because Ginny's addition, has triggered the start of Harry's and Hermione's puberty, the existing bond between them has strengthened and thus linked itself with Fleur's Veela instinct. We would have to do some tests when we have them all four together'._

' _I agree_ ' came the silent reply, " _I'll send a letter to Jean-Paul and Apolline tomorrow and invite all four of them to come over for Christmas'._ When they were done with their silent conversation they found Harry was writing a reply to Fleur, with supplies Daisy had given him. Hermione and Ginny were helping him with suggestions and advise about what he should write.

After a few minutes the letter was done and Harry whistled to the swan and it came flying towards them. It landed on the foot end of Harry's chair and he rolled-up the parchment, before stuffing it into the cylinder on the swan's leg.

Rosy came back and led the swan back towards the open air and it started its return journey towards the Pyrenees.

The elves started bringing in the dinner supplies and before long they were joined by Dan and Emma, Remus and Sirius, Ilona and James. Everyone was introduced to Ginny and she was immediately put at ease, as they all accepted her and welcomed her to 'the family'.

It was a great evening, filled with good food and even better company. When everyone was starting to get up and head home they said goodbye and the first five occupants made their way towards their own rooms. They said goodnight and Aurora added to the trio, "tomorrow, we are going shopping as there are a few things we will need".

They all agreed and everyone made their way to bed. Ginny lay in the soft bed and thought, 'I'm the luckiest girl in the world, got saved by my best friends and now I have super powers. From now on live can only get better'.

Authors note.

I hope you all like it and I think you can all guess who the fourth member of my dream team is going to be.

See you all next time

Medieval Maniak.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 22

The next morning, Harry and Hermione snuck into the guest room and found Ginny still fast asleep. They snuck up to her bed and Harry counted down on his fingers, when he reached 0, they both jumped onto the bed and started tickling Ginny.

The red haired girl woke with a giggle and was soon lost in a helpless fit of laughter as her two best friends were tickling her without mercy. After a few minutes they stopped and Ginny managed to calm down.

Harry and Hermione were still laughing and Ginny said in a mock angry tone, "you know, next time you want me to wake up, you could just shake me or something like that". Ginny stretched and saw that Harry and Hermione were both wearing their bathrobes over their pyjamas and she decided to do the same.

When the trio had made their way down to the kitchen, they found Aurora and Gabrielle weren't there yet and Harry asked to Fredrick, "where are my parents"? Fredrick inclined his head, while he was carrying a plate of eggs and bacon, and said, "they are still in bed master Harry".

Hermione and Ginny both looked at Harry with a mischievous smile, but he held up his hands and said, "no way. The last time I went into their bedroom I saw a lot more than I wanted to". He saw the confused looks of Hermione and Ginny and added, "when I came to the house at Halloween, I ran into their room unannounced and they were kissing in bed, completely naked".

Hermione and Ginny blushed at the thought of walking in on your parents, when they were doing 'adult stuff'. They both suppressed a small shudder and Ginny said, "yea, I can see why you don't want to go into their room any time soon. Who knows what they are doing".

Harry and Hermione decided to show Ginny the game room and Harry asked the elves to call them when his parents were awake and In the kitchen.

Ginny was awed when she saw the room and Harry and Hermione decided to show Ginny the miracle of television. They were zapping for a while until they came across The Little Mermaid. Ginny was amazed at the wall sized TV, (the house had been outfitted with several of these, during a small renovation two years prior), and stared in interest at the moving pictures.

"Wizarding pictures move as well, but I have never seen anything like this, it's amazing". They watched the movie till the end and Ginny and Hermione got damp eyes because of the happy ending.

After the film was over they watched another program, until Rosy came by and told them that Aurora and Gabrielle were awake. They made their way back to the kitchen and found the two adults already dressed and seated at the breakfast table.

"good morning kids", they said in unison and the trio replied in kind. During breakfast Gabrielle asked, "so Ginny, were you able to sleep, it's a strange house after all".

Ginny suppressed a yawn and answered, "well to be honest, I slept better than I ever did at school or at home. My bed was absolute heaven, it was so soft and comfy, I feel like I could sleep for a week straight and still be comfortable".

The rest of the group and the five elves all snickered and Gabrielle said, "I know what you mean dear. We felt exactly the same, the first time we laid down in our bed". When she said the words 'our bed', the trio suddenly turned bright red, as they remembered what Harry had said.

"what's wrong", asked Gabrielle as she saw the blushes of the kids, "did I say something funny"? The girls giggled and Harry said, "they were asking why I didn't want to go and wake you up, so I told them about Halloween".

Now it was the adults turn to turn bright red and Gabrielle said chuckling softly, "ah, so that is the reason. Well to bad for you kids, in a few years from now, you'll probably be doing the same thing with your boyfriends or girlfriend".

The trio shuddered at that thought and Aurora burst out laughing, "now you have done it love, they are terrified of ever doing anything like that".

Gabrielle smiled and said, "don't worry kids, when you have found your true love, it won't seem so weird".

When breakfast had been devoured, Gabrielle said, "okay kids, we are going shopping today, so go dress up and if you behave, we have a surprise for you later tonight". Harry and Hermione were familiar with the kind of surprises Aurora and Gabrielle usually have, so they quickly took Ginny back upstairs and within five minutes the trio was back downstairs.

Aurora and Gabrielle led the trio to the reception room and Gabrielle picked up the jar of floo powder and they all took a handful before she placed the jar back.

Gabrielle went through first and said, "Leaky Cauldron, London". The rest quickly followed her trough and when they were all gathered in the old pub, they made their way to the back and Gabrielle opened the entrance with a touch of her finger.

"Wow", Ginny looked amazed, "how did you do that. Don't you need a wand to open the entrance"? The other four chuckled softly and Gabrielle said, "Ginny we don't even have wands anymore. They were taken and broken during our captivity and afterwards we couldn't use them anymore".

Ginny was amazed, but didn't ask further, as the gate had opened and there were others around who could overhear them. They headed towards Wiseacre´s Wizarding Equipment and Ginny was given a similar trunk as the others had. She thought for a moment when she was asked what she wanted to have in the two spare rooms and said, "a sitting room and a gym please".

The clerk nodded and informed them they could pick it up in two hours.

They left the shop and headed to madam Malkin's, to get new robes for Ginny and a replacement for Hermione, as one of hers was irreparably destroyed.

When they entered the shop, madam Malkin came towards them and said, "good morning lady's, mister Potter. How may I help you"? they greeted her in turn and Gabrielle said, "we need a full set of new school clothes for Ginny here and one new robe for Hermione".

Madam Malkin nodded and let the two girls towards the fitting area, while the other three waited on one of the benches. Harry could no longer keep the question for himself and softly asked his moms, "why aren't you mad at Mione and me? We stole weapons from the Vault and used them at a school, you should be furious".

His parents gave him a soft smile and Aurora said, "Harry, I was informed the same day, that you had taken two SILH's from the vault. Each of the legion weapons carry an irremovable, goblin tracking charm, so we never lost sight of them.

And as to why we are not angry, we told you before the year started, 'if you get in trouble for doing something noble or righteous, we will not punish you', so we're not angry, we're actually very proud of you and Hermione, for saving Ginny's life. It takes a lot of courage, to face two fully grown mountain trolls".

Harry was immensely relieved to hear his mother's words and said, "phew, thanks mom, Mione and me have been worried that you would wait till Ginny was out of earshot, before you gave us a lecture, about irresponsible behavior".

His parents chuckled softly and they waited a few more minutes in silence, until Ginny and Hermione returned, followed by madam Malkin. When the new clothes had been put in bags, madam Malkin said, "that will be 15 Galleons for miss granger, and 120 Galleons for miss Weasley".

When she heard this Ginny turned red and whispered to Aurora and Gabrielle, "my parents can't afford so much, we have a large family so there isn't much gold available for new clothes. That's why I wore Charlie's old robes, and use Bill's first wand".

When they heard this, Aurora and Gabrielle were shocked. They knew the Weasley's were not very rich, but they hadn't known it was this bad.

Aurora stepped towards the counter and said, "all together please", she pulled out her Gringotts Gold card and handed it to madam Malkin. After she had paid, Aurora put the card away again and whispered to Ginny, "don't worry dear. Consider this a late birthday present from us".

Ginny blushed and as the group made their way out of the store and back into the sunlight, she stammered, "th... thank you, but why? I know you for less than a day, why are you so kind to me? I'm little more than a stranger to you"

The two adults smiled softly at her and Gabrielle said, "sweetie, you are not a stranger to us. You. Are. Family, and we take care of our family".

Ginny was speechless at the kindness that they had shown her and she hugged both of the adults. When she had released them they, they made their way towards Ollivander's.

When they stood before the door Ginny was confused and asked, "why are we going to Ollivander's, who needs a new wand"? "You, need a new wand Ginny", came the reply from Aurora, "if you are going to be trained by us, you will need a decent wand".

Ginny just swallowed and accepted the, in her eyes, absurd generosity shown to her and followed the others into the shop.

When they had all entered, mister Ollivander appeared and when he saw who it was he swallowed once and stood behind the counter.

"good morning Ladies, mister Potter, how may I help you this fine morning"? Aurora approached the counter with a hand over Ginny's shoulders and said, "Ginny Weasley here needs TWO wands, so please help her out".

Ginny looked up at Aurora in confusion, when she said 'two wands', but said nothing when Aurora, barely noticeable, shook her head.

Mister Ollivander just nodded softly and summoned the tape measure to take Ginny's sizes. When he was done, he mumbled softly to himself and headed to the back, again picking about two dozen boxes from the piles in the gangway.

He put the boxes on the counter and Ginny spent the next ten minutes trying wands, until mister Ollivander said. "Let's try this one, Redwood, 10 and ¾ inches and unicorn hair".

When Ginny accepted the wand, small blue sparks shot from the wand tip and mister Ollivander said, "very good miss Weasley. that is one wand down, one more to go".

He returned the un-chosen wand's to their previous places and picked twelve boxes from the second gangway. He placed them on the counter before Ginny and said, "here you go miss Weasley, please indicate the three boxes that give you the best feeling".

Ginny spent almost a minute holding her hands above the boxes until she pointed out three boxes and gave them to mister Ollivander. He accepted the boxes and set them aside, before gathering the other boxes and returning them to their place.

He returned and picked up the three chosen boxes and headed to his workplace.

After about ten minutes he returned and handed Ginny a long small black box and said, "here you go miss Weasley, 11 ½ inches, Blackthorn, mane of a Chimaera as core and a silver fitted Ruby, as magical focus conduit".

When Ginny grasped the wand, there was a bright fountain of blue stars and she said, "Wow this feels good, it's like it's an extension of my arm". "That is as it should be, miss Weasley. Whereas school wands are merely tools, used to perform basic magic and should serve you well enough. Battle wands become a part of you and they will stick with you to the end".

Ginny was amazed and when Aurora handed her the box it came from, Ginny reluctantly placed the wand back in its box. Aurora looked pointedly at mister Ollivander and he nodded understandingly, this meeting had never happened.

"That will be 300 for the battle wand, 7 for the school wand and 50 for the holsters, making a grand total of 357 Galleons". Aurora pulled out her trusty Gringotts card and paid it without batting an eye, while Ginny was amazed at the amount they had spent on her.

When they were back in the sunlight, Gabrielle pulled them into the same dark corner as they had stood in, after their previous visit to Ollivander's.

"Okay Ginny", began Gabrielle, "this is very important. Don't tell ANYONE, outside us four, that you have a battle wand. The penalty for a minor owning or using one of them, is 15 years in Azkaban, without exception. Only use it, if you are about to die, or if there is no danger of being caught", she added that last part with a wink to the trio.

Ginny nodded silently before she turned towards Harry and Hermione and asked, "do you two have a battle wand as well"?

They both nodded and pulled up their sleeves. Their school wands were on their right arms and their battle wands were on the other arm. Ginny looked interested at the unusual coloring of Harry's wand and when he saw her look he took it out and said, "Ebony and Aspen, 12 ½ inches, with a liquid core of Elder dragon blood and a blood-star sapphire".

When Harry said the words 'Elder Dragon blood' he and Hermione suddenly came to the same realization and they said in unison, "Wait a second". They started laughing at the timing and Harry continued, "where does the blood in my wand, really come from"?

Aurora and Gabrielle smiled at their perceptiveness and Gabrielle said, "from us Harry, your wand contains blood from the both of us". The trio looked amazed and Hermione said, "so the dragon that gave you his powers, was an Elder Dragon"?

"Yes Hermione", answered Aurora, "he was the last Elder Dragon in existence and we owe everything we are and have, to his sacrifice". The trio looked in awe and said collectively, "Wow".

Ginny put the two wand holsters on her forearms and like Harry and Hermione, she put the school wand or her right arm and the battle wand on her left arm. They all pulled their sleeves down again, before making their way towards Gringotts.

When they entered the bank, they saw Griphook sitting behind his usual desk and made their way over to him. While Gabrielle and the kids stayed a few paces behind her, Aurora, spoke to Griphook on a hushed tone. After a few minutes Griphook nodded and replied equally soft.

Aurora thanked the goblin with a nod of her head and came back to the others. "what was that about mom", asked Harry. "that's a surprise sweetie, you'll have to wait and find out". And with that she led the group back into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley.

"It's Almost noon", said Gabrielle, "let's head to the Leaky Cauldron and get some lunch. I'm quite hungry". The others laughed and they made their way back through the alley and into the pub.

When Tom the Barkeep saw them enter he greeted them jovially and Gabrielle said, "a private room please Tom, and lunch for five". "of course My Lady", he replied, "this way please".

He led them through a door next to the bar and into a small, cozy sitting room. "lunch is pie-soup, stew and bread. I'll bring it in a few minutes". he made a small bow and left.

The group sat themselves down on the two couches, with Aurora and Gabrielle on one and Harry and the girls on the other.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Tom entered with a cart laden with plates, cups, cutlery, a bread basket and two large steaming pots, one with soup and one with stew.

He placed everything on the table and lastly he put a large pitcher of butter beer between the other items and bowed again before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

During lunch, they spoke of a lot of things and the trio was speculating about what kind of surprise they would get that evening.

When everyone had eaten their fill, they stood up and returned to the bar. "put it on the tab Tom", Aurora said to the barkeep and he nodded, "all right My Lady, have a nice day". They thanked him and returned to Diagon Alley to pick up Ginny's new trunk.

When the clerk told them how much it was, 10.500 Galleons, Ginny paled and stuttered, "I'm so sorry I didn't knew it would be so expensive, I'll...". Aurora cut her off with a single stern look and she closed her mouth again while Aurora paid the trunk by card.

When they were back outside, Aurora turned towards Ginny and said, "Ginny, please stop apologizing and objecting every time we spent gold. We have plenty, do you seriously believe that the daughter of Merlin would be poor. We have lived for a very long time and invested quite profitably in numerous business ventures, both magical and muggle.

We have share's in the Daily Prophet, Worldwide Wizarding News, Nimbus, and several others. In the muggle world, we are major stockholders of companies such as Microsoft, Coca Cola and several weapon manufacturers. We have more gold than we could ever spent sweetie, so please stop worrying".

Ginny was wide eyed as she heard this and realized just how lucky she was to have stumbled into Harry and Hermione's compartment at the Hogwarts express. From the bottom of her hearth she said, "Thanks you so much". The two adults both received a hug, before the group made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

When they entered Tom greeted them again and said, "they have arrived ma 'am, their just outside". Aurora nodded to him and she let the others out to the muggle world.

When they exited the pub, they saw a long black limousine, with the Pendragon Weapon on little flags next to the hood. When she saw the flags Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and said, "wait a second. Isn't that the weapon of the Queen's family".

"Yes it is Gin", answered Harry, "when you are a member of our family you have to personally meet my aunt". Aurora greeted the driver while he opened the door for them. It was a magical limousine, so the interior looked more like a luxurious touring car, with comfortable armchairs and a large couch.

When everyone was seated, the driver started the car and drove towards Buckingham Palace.

When they passed through the gates and drove into the garage, they were awaited by two MSS agents. One was Remus Lupin and the other was a young woman of medium height with bright purple Hair.

"Uncle Moony", exclaimed Harry and gave his honorary uncle a hug. "Hello to you to Harry, nice to see you again to, Hermione. And who is this hmm, red hair and a certain fire in your eyes, you must be Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you, I'm senior agent, Remus Lupin and this is Junior agent Dora, 'don't call me Nymphadora', Tonks".

The purple haired woman shook the hands of everyone as they introduced themselves. "I have just recently been transferred to palace duty", Dora said, "I was stationed at the ministry for a few years, until that rat Malfoy, filled an official complaint against me. My clumsy cover spilled some coffee over his, 'These are 5000 Galleons robes you squib', clothes".

The trio burst out laughing at this description of Malfoy's father and Hermione said, "we know his son and he sounds exactly the same". Dora and Remus both chuckled and they led the group into the palace.

When they reached the informal sitting room Remus knocked on the door and a voice from inside said, "Enter". He opened the double doors and the group made their way in. They found the Queen was seated on one of the couches and reading the Daily prophet.

"Good afternoon everyone", she said, before folding the paper and standing up with her arms opened expectantly. Harry and Hermione said in unison, "good afternoon Elizabeth", at the raised eyebrows of the Queen, they quickly corrected themselves, "ehhr, good afternoon aunt Lizzy", and gave her a hug.

Ginny was amazed at the familiarity with which the Queen treated Harry and Hermione. Harry motioned for Ginny to come closer and said, "this is our friend, Ginny. Ginny meet my aunt, Her Majesty Elizabeth II, Queen of the British Isles and the Commonwealth. But she prefers it if you call her, aunt Lizzy".

Ginny made a curtsy to Elizabeth, but Hermione said quickly, "don't bow or kneel Gin, she doesn't like it if people do that in private meetings". Ginny corrected herself and gave Elizabeth a hand instead.

"Nice to meet you, aunt Lizzy I've heard a lot about you from Harry and Hermione". "nothing but good things I hope", replied Elizabeth with a smile. Ginny turned a little red and nodded. "good, that's what I like to hear".

Everyone took a seat on one of the couches and Elizabeth handed the paper to Aurora, "yesterdays paper, there is an article in here that might interest you, check page four". Aurora opened the paper at page four and growled in anger, "listen to this,

 _SUSPECTED TERRORIST RELEASED_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday evening, at about 22:00 suspected terrorist Arthur Weasel, was released on the demand of her Majesty and Lady Aurora Emrys. They used an old clause of magical law that states that, if at least two heads of a founding family, demand the immediate release, of an un-convicted suspect, said suspect has to be released immediately and be immune to further prosecution about the suspected crime._

 _Famous philanthropist and Wizzengamot member, Lucius Malfoy had this to say, "Weasel is a suspect in a terrible crime, and so he should remain in custody, until the matter has been brought before the Wizzengamot._

 _I was present when our esteemed minister was forced to release Weasel and when we headed to the holding cells there were several dozen 'bodyguards' waiting in the hall. Whether this meant that they planned to release Weasel by force, if the minister would refuse, remains to be seen, but I hope that such shows of intimidation will not go unpunished"._

 _When this paper tried to approach the spokesgoblin of the Emrys family, Lord Ragnok, he refused to give any further information and only said, "I have not yet heard anything about these matters and even if I had I would not tell it to someone like you", clearly the leader of the goblin nation has a grudge against the press._

 _Unconfirmed reports about an incident during the Halloween feast at Hogwarts seem to be related. One of my sources inside the castle reports that during the feast, two mountain trolls entered the castle and left a trail of destruction._

 _The trolls were reported to have attacked and severely wounded several students, including the daughter of Weasel and the son of Lady Emrys._

 _When this reporter tried to gain excess to Hogwarts for further inquiry about this subject, I was rudely thrown out by the monstrous groundskeeper, half giant Rubeus Hagrid._

 _I sincerely hope that the ministry will hold a full investigation about these rumours and punish all those responsible._

 _For the Daily Prophet, this was Rita Skeeter."_

When Aurora finished reading Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all furious and Gabrielle said, "that bitch, I wish you had just killed her the first time we met".

The Queen nodded solemnly and said, "the political consequences of this matter are not to be underestimated. Currently the Wizzengamot is divided in four factions. Mine, Dumbledore's, Malfoy's and the neutrals.

From the currently occupied seats, I hold 175 votes, Dumbledore holds 40 votes, Malfoy's faction has 100 votes and the neutrals have 85 votes. The neutrals have sided with Malfoy on this matter and they have enough votes to negate any decision we make, since they require a two third majority. We have to regain the support of the neutrals if we are to make any difference.

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and Gabrielle said, "what can we do"? Elizabeth was quite for a while until she said, "our only option is for you, Aurora, to officially claim your seat on the Wizzengamot, that way, we regain the upper hand and can force Fudge to listen to us".

Aurora looked rather downcast at the prospect of having to meddle with politics and Elizabeth said, "don't worry. You don't have to be present for every meeting and you can name a proxy to vote in your name. So if you give me the power to vote in your name, I will arrange everything".

Aurora sighed, relieved and Elizabeth asked. "so why don't you tell me how you are Ginny. I have heard quite a lot about you from both Harry and Hermione and from Aurora and Gabrielle".

Ginny blushed again and said, "well there is not much to tell about me. I'm Ginny Weasley, I have 5 older brothers and one younger brother. We live in Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon and I'm luckiest girl in the world to have befriended Harry and Hermione".

Elizabeth smiled softly and said, "I already knew that Ginny. I meant how are you feeling about all that has happened the last few days".

"Oh", Ginny swallowed softly and continued, "well I'm a bit overwhelmed. One moment I was crying on the toilet and the next moment, I stand face to face with two trolls. I remember ducking back into the stall just before it was destroyed and I felt a burning pain in my side. The next part is fuzzy and the next thing I know, is waking up in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

I have a lot of emotions fighting inside of me, rage at Malfoy and his father, concern for my own father, gratitude towards Aurora and Gabrielle for helping me. And I think I 'm in love with both Harry and Hermione". That last part was whispered and Ginny turned bright red when she realised the rest had heard it.

"you... you think you're in love with us", asked Hermione carefully. Harry was to shocked to respond and Hermione used her right hand to close his mouth which had fallen open. Ginny nodded softly and buried her face in her hands, ashamed of how she felt.

When she started to sob softly Gabrielle and Aurora stood up and kneeled down in front of Ginny. Harry and Hermione both put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Elizabeth recognised a family moment when she saw one and left the room, followed immediately by Remus and Dora.

When the door closed behind them, Gabrielle softly pulled her hand through Ginny's hair and softly forced her head up, so she could look her into her eyes. "What is wrong sweetie", she asked softly.

"I'm so confused", Ginny sobbed, "I have all these new and strange feelings inside of me and I don't know what to do with them. Before the troll attack, I felt a certain attraction to Harry and Hermione, I thought it was a close friendship, but it has only increased in strength since I woke up".

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other concerned and Aurora said softly, "we were afraid this could happen. We hoped it would be a few years later, if at all, but circumstances are not as we want them to be".

When Harry and Hermione looked at her in confusion and Ginny started sobbing again she continued, "the fact that all three of you share our blood, essentially gives you a part of us.

So Ginny, when you were lying in the hospital wing, dying, we thought of the love we felt for Harry and Hermione and the pain it would cause them if you would have died. Apparently some of those emotions were transferred on to you, strengthening the already close bond between you three.

The shock of your wound and the power of the dragon blood, somehow forced your puberty to hit prematurely, and because of the strong bond of friendship between you three, we expect Hermione's and Harry's to likewise kick off within a few weeks at most.

What you are feeling right now, is part of the Veela-like changes to your character and to be honest, we can't really help you with it, since we know very little about it.

The things we have told you and Harry and Hermione yesterday, come from flashes of memories we received when the dragon gave us his power. So we only have an idea of what could happen.

What you are describing about your emotions, closely resembles what Apolline, Fleur's mother told us about the Veela puberty. Fleur is coming over for Christmas and we believe she will be able to help you get used to and get control of your emotions".

Harry and Hermione were both hugging Ginny and trying to comfort her and slowly she was able to calm down a little and get a little control back over her actions.

Gabrielle and Aurora looked at the trio in front of them and Aurora said, _"I think it is time for them to cool down a little and blow of some steam. Shall we take them to Avalon instead of the movies"?_

" _I think you are right love, let's see what they think"._ They ended their telepathic conversation and Gabriele said, "okay kids here is what we propose. We are going home now, we get changed and then we will take you three to the island and teach you some ways to, blow off steam, as you could say. What do you think"?

Ginny nodded, still sniffing a little and Harry and Hermione looked up excitedly, they had loved it at the island last time and were hoping to see some more cool stuff.

Gabrielle handed Ginny a handkerchief and Ginny dried her face before blowing her nose and looking up again with a renewed determination in her eyes.

They left the room and said goodbye to Elizabeth, Remus and Dora who were sitting in the next room down the hall. Elizabeth gave Ginny a hug and said, "keep your head high dear, no matter what they say about you, or your family, all that matters is what you believe to be true".

Ginny thanked her and after the others had likewise said their goodbyes, they headed back to the sitting room and took the floo back to Potter Manor.

When they stepped out of the fire, they were surprised to find Minerva waiting for them in the reception room. when she saw Ginny emerge from the fire, Minerva sighed relieved and said, "I have received a letter for you miss Weasley, it's from your parents".

Ginny took the letter and opened it. She quickly read the contends of the letter and her expression went from emotional, to angry, to amazed and finally to joy.

When she was done reading Ginny said, "Mom writes that dad was fired today, apparently the minister was forced to be seen doing something, so he took the easy way out and fired dad".

"that's terrible", exclaimed Hermione, but Ginny shook her head and said, "the letter also has some good news, some very good news, you could even say.

Lord Ragnok, the director of Gringotts has paid us visit today and told my dad something amazing. Apparently my grandfather, Septimus Weasley, had made a very long term investment with Gringotts, which was paid out today. Dad received a check for 10 million Galleons. We're rich".

The trio was overjoyed about this, but Minerva saw the smiles on the faces of Aurora and Gabrielle and went to stand next to them. "why do I get the feeling that you two are somehow connected to this 'long term investment' story"?

The two woman chuckled softly and Aurora said, "well I might have made an anonymous donation while we were at Gringotts and told them how to deliver it. The Weasley's have suffered enough in the war, they deserved some good news for a change".

Minerva nodded slowly and said, "thank you, you have no idea how this will influence their lives and if there is one family who deserves it, it is the Weasley's". Minerva nodded to the group and left by way of the floo .

The two adults were smiling down on the trio for a few minutes until Aurora cleared her throat and said, "I think it is time for you three to go change. We have someplace to go you know".

Harry Hermione and Ginny hurried upstairs to their rooms, still cheering the Weasley's luck.

Aurora and Gabrielle likewise made their way upstairs and decided to show the trio one more secret. Their armour.

Authors note:

Let me explain a little about the Wizzengamot in my universe.

The main body of the Wizzengamot are made up of seats. Each of the old families hold one seat, or one vote. There are a total of 200 normal seats on the Wizzengamot.

There are twenty families who belong to the ancient houses. These have been around for at least one thousand years and they each hold 5 votes. In this category are, "the Blacks, the Malfoy's, the Bones', the Weasley's and the Longbottoms.

Lastly there are seven Ancient Seats of Power. These are held by the Founding families and can only be claimed by a head of house. These seats are, Pendragon, Emrys, Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of the Seat's of Power is worth 100 votes.

The Seats of Power are only counted in voting, when they have been claimed. So there are 5 dormant seats at the moment as Elizabeth holds the Pendragon seat and Aurora has claimed the Emrys seat.

Hope this will clear things up for you and if not please let me know.

Till next time

Medieval Maniak


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 23

The trio made their way upstairs, still cheering about the Weasley's luck. When they reached their rooms Ginny realised something and said, "eh guys, I don't have any exercise clothes". Hermione smiled and said, "don't worry Gin, I have plenty, you can borrow some of mine".

Harry went to his own room while Ginny followed Hermione into her room. when they reached the large, walk-in wardrobe, Ginny said, "wow I had no idea you have that many clothes".

Hermione chuckled and said, "most of these are season related so I can't were them all on the same time. but I have about 4 or 5 sets of exercise clothes, so take a pick". She pointed towards two piles, one with yoga pants and one with t-shirts.

Ginny picked pink pants and a matching shirt. While Hermione picked her favourite set, gray pants and a brown t-shirt with, 'Greetings from Paris', in black letters.

The two girls changed and Hermione handed Ginny a sweater, "here, we will most likely have to walk a while, so this will keep you warm".

When they stepped out of Hermione's room, they saw Harry was already waiting for them and they made their way back downstairs. When they reached the entrance hall, Aurora and Gabrielle were nowhere to be seen.

The two adults had left for their own room and were still busy to put on their armour. Gabrielle was just finishing the clasps on Aurora's chest plate when she said, "I overheard Ginny yesterday. She knows about your performance at Hogwarts ten years ago. How do you think they'll react when they see us in armour for the first time"?

Aurora shrugged and helped Gabrielle to put on her own chest plate, "I have no idea love, guess we just have to wait and see". Gabrielle turned around and planted a soft kiss on her partners lips.

"I know sweetie, let's go and shock them then", she handed Aurora her swords and when she had sheathed them she handed the rest of her weapons, Two black SILH's, a blowgun, two combat knifes, 4 small throwing knives and several pouches with other items. Lastly she handed her the thick black silk cloak.

Once they were both fully dressed and armed, they donned their red skull masks and held hands, before flaming to the entrance hall.

Harry and the girls were chatting idly, while waiting for his parents, when suddenly there was a flash of blue fire in front of them and two, black armoured figures, appeared out of nowhere.

They startled and drew their wands, before Ginny realised who they were, "I told you, remember what I said yesterday Harry? Your mothers are the Dark Angels".

When they heard this, Aurora and Gabrielle removed their masks and smiled at the trio before them. "it has been a while", said Aurora, "but it feels good to finally be back in the armour again. I missed this".

Harry and Hermione just stared at them, with their mouths wide open until Ginny shook them both and they came back to their senses. "Wow", said Harry, "so Ginny was right, all those stories you told Hermione and me, they were about you weren't they"?

Gabrielle smiled softly and said, "yes Harry, they were. We had planned to show you two this when you came of age but it seems we have not been given that time. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. We are still your mothers and we still love you Harry, we just didn't want to burden you with our past before you were old enough".

Harry nodded and he enveloped both his parents in a crushing hug, which was quickly followed by a similar one from Hermione, and after a small hesitation, by one from Ginny as well.

The two adults looked proudly at the three kids before them and Aurora said, "okay let's go then, on to Avalon". When Ginny heard that name she was shocked and exclaimed, "so the legendary island of King Arthur really exists"?

Harry and Hermione grinned and Gabrielle said, "yes it does Ginny. It was our home for many years, until we were driven from it by an invasion of Acromantula, nearly 650 years ago.

However almost ten years ago, we were able to retake the island and now it is once again the home of the Legion. Hermione's father was amongst those who helped us retake the island and we have all lost friends and comrades on that day. 73 Legionnaires fell, in the battle to retake our home. More than in any fight against the Death eaters during the war".

The trio was amazed by this, as neither Harry, nor Hermione, had ever heard that part of the story. Gabrielle led them to the reception room and they all went through after saying, "Avalon".

When they had all arrived in the steel clad reception room on Avalon, Aurora led them outside where Dan and Ivan were waiting for them.

"Dad", yelled Hermione and she flew into her father's arms. Harry followed her example and gave Ivan an enthusiastic greeting. When they were done Hermione said, "dad, 'uncle' Ivan, this is Ginny. Ginny meet my dad, Daniel granger and the giant is 'uncle' Ivan 'The Terrible' Rostock".

Both men gave Ginny a hand and welcomed her to Avalon. Dan led them towards a Humvee, which was parked around the corner. When all five were seated in the back, Dan took the wheel and Ivan sat shotgun.

Dan was giving them the grand tour, mostly for the sake of Ginny, as Harry and Hermione had been there before although briefly. First stop was the harbour.

When Ginny saw the nearly completed forms of the MPACS,s, her eyes wend wide and she asked, "what are those? They're the biggest things I've ever seen". Dan grinned and looked in the rear-view mirror at Aurora who nodded at him. He understood that he was the guide, so he started his enthusiastic tale.

"those ships are the mobile command posts of the Legion, when they are finished, we can strike wherever we wand on the world and always have a base nearby. They have a crew of 1000 sailors and an additional 1500 fully armed Legionnaires.

We are momentarily working on recruiting the crew members and training them in our way of combat so they will be ready when the ships are completed, in the middle of next year.

As you can see the main guns are being installed as we speak. Each MPACS carries the armament of a heavy battle cruiser, the flight deck can fit 12 Chinook helicopters and 10 modified Mil Mi-26 tank-carrier helicopters, at the same time and carry twice that number of assault helicopters in the hanger below deck.

They also have an amphibious landing bay, just above sea level, which holds 90 tanks and 120 AAPC's. The tanks can be deployed by helicopter or landing craft, of which there are 5 on board, each capable of holding two tanks.

At the fore and aft of each ship is a gun turret with three, 380 mm rapid fire cannons. Mid ships on both sides are two turrets with each two, 240 mm rapid fire cannons. Each ship is capable of levelling a midsized town, with a single volley, if it has no magical protection. If it does, we send in the landing parties with tanks and mobile assault units".

The trio were amazed as they drove by the dry-docks and stared in awe at everything they saw. Dan drove up to the hills and stopped before the monument. "Entombed her are all those who gave their lives to retake this island. 73 Legionnaires are entombed here, along with the remains of King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and the ten knights of the round table".

Dan led them to the glass section in the wall, so they could see the interior. When Harry, Hermione and Ginny saw the live size statues and the long rows of marble tables behind them they felt a sense of reverence and knelt down before the statues of the long dead king and queen.

"What were they like", asked Ginny. "Like the legends say of them", Gabrielle replied softly, "Arthur was wise and just, and Guinevere was kind hearted and loving". The emotion in her voice was clear when she spoke of their long dead friends.

When the trio rose again, Dan and Ivan led them back to the Humvee and Dan drove them to the castle, "behold, the rebuilt Camelot, build after the original design, but upgraded here and there".

He parked the Humvee before the main entrance and he led them into the castle. After a tour through the many halls and offices, they ended in the great hall.

Above the elevated platform at the far side of the immense hall, they could see the legendary banner of the Legion, which hung in a large case made of armour glass. An honour guard of 5 fully armed Legionnaires, stood beneath the banner and saluted when they saw Aurora and Gabrielle, all four adults returned the salute and Harry asked, "so that's it then? That is the legendary banner of the Shadow Legion"?

"Yes sweetie, it is", replied Aurora, "every Legionnaire, since the beginning has sworn the oath on this banner. It is quit literally, the heart of the Legion". The group made a collective bow to the banner, before Dan led them back to the Humvee and drove to the airfield.

When they arrived he led them to the same small hanger as the previous time and they entered the vault. When Ginny saw the huge cavern that opened beneath them, her mouth fell open in amazement and Hermione added laughing, "Harry reacted exactly the same, the last time we were here".

Gabrielle softly closed Ginny's mouth and said, "it's quite impressive isn't it. Down here is enough weaponry to arm several divisions and enough vehicles to mobilise the entire legion. Many of the things you see are being prepared and outfitted to be stationed on the MPACS's, when they are ready".

The mass of people and goblins milling about in the gigantic cavern, was working on undisturbed by the presence of the group. "how many people and goblins are there on Avalon"? asked Hermione.

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at Dan, who shared a few words with Ivan before saying, "that depends on how you count. There are about 350 goblins around here. And maybe 10.000 humans.

Of the humans there are about 4000 non-combat personnel like, 2000 sailors, technicians, healers, cooks, and we also have an entire shopping area for those stationed on the base. There are bars, a cinema, library and many other facilities, which are all manned by legion personnel.

But only those who fight, have taken the oath and carry the mark. The rest can be considered civilian personnel, under an oath of secrecy. If you count purely on fighting strength we have 4 regiments or 6000 Legionnaires.

Each regiment is divided in six companies of each 250 Legionnaires. Each company has 5 platoons, 4 infantry and 1 tank platoon. Each platoon has 5 squads of each 10 Legionnaires and the tank company has five squads of each 2 tanks".

Ginny was a bit dazed by all the military terms, but after Hermione explained it in 'normal' English, she got the point and asked, "what kind of Legionnaire are you two"?

Dan smiled and said, we are both a Major and in charge of a company. I command the 1st regiment, 2nd company and Ivan commands the 1st regiment 3rd company. Overall command lies with commander Anderson, who personally commands the 1st regiment 1st company. However when the legion is at war, supreme command lies with Aurora and Gabrielle".

Ginny turned towards Aurora and asked, "has the Legion always been this big"? "No", came the reply, "we have never before had this size. The closest we have come to this was during the war with Grindelwald, where we had around 1600 Legionnaires.

When Voldemort attacked, we were caught off guard and only had 350 Legionnaires. During the war we lost 113 Legionnaires, but afterwards we received the full support of the UN, which is the muggle version of the ICW.

They have given us permission to start recruiting all over the world and enabled us to build everything you see here. Thanks to them, when Voldemort returns, we will be ready".

They made their way to the training area, were several hundred Legionnaires were doing exercises, ranging from running, to hand-to-hand and target practice. The trio was looking their eyes out as they saw several dozen, men and women, charge each other in a mock melee, with wooden shields and swords.

Aurora grinned and said, "that is a tradition. Although nowadays we use guns and explosives, it is tradition that every Legionnaire knows how to fight, with sword and shield as their forebears have done for century's. It is also one of the things you three will learn".

When she said this, the trio looked at her with an expression that screamed, 'seriously, we can go play with swords'? Harry was the first to say something and with a almost maniacal grin he said, "wicked. I've always wanted to learn how to use a sword".

The two girls likewise nodded enthusiastically and Gabrielle said, "don't get to exited you three, there is a long way ahead of you, before you're even allowed to touch, a sword". When she saw the disappointment on their faces, Gabrielle added, "it is not that we don't trust you with them. It is just that it takes a lot of strength to wield one, strength you do not yet posses. However, I did not say you couldn't use a gun".

When the trio looked up in surprise, the adults laughed and Aurora said, "the only thing we have to say about you encounter with those trolls and the way you took care of them, is that we are a little disappointed".

Harry and Hermione looked a little ashamed of themselves, but Aurora added with a grin, "you needed four Hellfire rounds, to take down each troll. We are going to teach you how to properly kill your target, in one shot".

The enthusiasm of Harry and Hermione was clear, but Ginny looked a little confused so Gabrielle asked, "what's wrong Ginny"? Ginny looked at her and said, "what's a gun"? The others burst out laughing, but when they saw Ginny's hurt expression, they quickly stopped and Harry said, "sorry Gin, but we did not expect you didn't know that. Hasn't your father ever told you anything about muggle weapons"?

When Ginny shook her head, Gabrielle held up her hand an Dan drew his SILH and gave it to Gabrielle, who passed it along to Ginny. "this is a handgun, also known as a sidearm. The model you are holding is called a SILH, which stands for , Standard Issue Legion Handgun. It is the standard weapon around here and everyone, both combat and non-combat personnel, carries one.

It uses the explosive force of a chemical substance, which propels a projectile with high velocity, toward a target. Most spells that are used in a magical fight, take time to cast and then time to reach the intended target.

For example, if a Death Eater wants to use Avada Kedavra, or the killing curse, he or she needs about 1 second to speak the words of the curse and the curse itself takes about 1.5 seconds to reach a target 50 feet away. So that's 2.5 seconds.

If you use a gun though, all you have to do is pull the trigger, which a trained shooter can do 5 times, in 1 second. The bullet travels at approximately 1500 feet per second. So all 5 bullets will have hit the target at 50 feet away, before the Death Eater has finished casting his curse".

Ginny eyed the gun in her hands suspiciously and Aurora said, "don't worry, it has a safety that prevents the gun from firing accidently. So you couldn't fire it right now, even if you wanted it". Ginny let out a relieved sigh and started to closely inspect the weapon in her hands.

When she was finished inspecting it, she handed the gun back to Dan and asked to Harry and Hermione, "so you both carried one of these with you at school"? her two friends both nodded and Hermione said, "yes we did. We kind of stole two of these, when we were here last summer, we wanted to have something to use in case we would be in danger".

Ginny nodded and turned towards Aurora, "and you knew they had taken them, but chose to let them keep them"? Aurora nodded and said, "yes, they all carry a tracking charm on them, so we knew exactly where they were. We chose to let them keep them, because I have my doubts about the security at Hogwarts".

Harry snorted and said, "well it was good we had taken them and you had your doubts, because if we had not carried them, there is a good chance all three of us would be dead now".

Gabrielle and Aurora nodded and Aurora said, "indeed Harry. Which is why we are going to train you to fight without the need of guns or wands. Gabrielle and I don't need a weapon to kill someone, we shall teach you how to use your own hands and feet as weapons and how to fight properly.

Gabrielle nodded and added, "we will teach you to fight without using your senses. To see without looking, to hear without listening and to speak without uttering a sound". The trio looked at them in confusion and Hermione asked, "what do you mean to fight without using our senses. We can't walk without looking where we're going, let alone fight".

Aurora and Gabrielle smiled and Aurora yelled through the now silent hall, "I need 10 volunteers". Moments later, more than 20 Legionnaires stepped forward and Aurora shrugged, "20 is fine to".

They cleared a large square and Aurora removed her cape, mask and weapons, before handing them to Dan and Ivan. Gabrielle handed her partner a blindfold and two earplugs. The 23 volunteers were all carrying a wooden sword and were spread out around them.

Dan and Ivan were carrying a small smile, they were part of the inner circle and had seen them do this before, but the volunteers had belonged to one of the last groups of new Legionnaires and had yet to see them in action.

The kids looked a little worried as Aurora was unarmed and surrounded by almost two dozen armed Legionnaires. Gabrielle gave them a small smile and said, "don't worry kids, it takes a lot more than them, to harm her". Speaking to everyone inside the square she said, "if you are downed, you're out. Your goal, will be to get Aurora with her back on the floor. Good luck".

The group surrounding Aurora yelled as one and 4 charged at her from different sides. They reached her almost at the same time and drew back their wooden swords to strike. But just as they were about to hit her, Aurora sunk through her knees and the swords struck each other above her head.

She extended one leg and turned around quickly, flooring all four of them. Two let go of their swords and she caught them behind her back. Standing back up, she awaited the next attack while the four defeated Legionnaires walked out of the square.

The others were surprised by the ease with which she had taken out four of them and they huddled together to form a new strategy.

The remaining 19 Legionnaires spread out again and carefully approached Aurora without making a sound. Aurora didn't wait for them however, she jumped up and landed on the shoulders of one of the Legionnaires, throwing him down with the force of her landing.

When the man was down she jumped up again and with a backwards trust of her left sword she parried two descending swords towards her back and with the right sword she parried another blow from the front. Turning around she struck one of her swords behind the legs of one of the two women before her and she fell with a yelp.

The other woman swung her sword again and Aurora ducked beneath the blow aimed for her shoulder. A quick jab from Aurora's left fist, still holding the sword, knocked the wind out of her and she crumbled to the ground.

In quick succession she took out another dozen, until the last 4 were circling her warily. Most of the onlookers were amazed that Aurora had taken out 19 Legionnaires without being able to see or hear. Only a few were aware of the way she did it and the trio was gaping at the fluid motions with which she dodged blows or dealt out punches and blows.

The last four sped forward as one, with their swords raised to strike, but not a sound was heard. Aurora waited for them, with her back turned towards them. At exactly the right moment, she jumped up, turned around and delivered a crushing roundhouse kick to their swords, braking all four of them just above the handles.

Before the four Legionnaires could recover from the surprise, she had landed and swept her leg out, tripping all of them to the floor. When the last had landed on the floor it was deadly silent for a few seconds until every onlooker started clapping and Aurora rose again and removed the blindfold and the earplugs.

The trio was staring at her with their mouths wide open and an identical awed look in their eyes. "Wow", was the only thing they could say. The other onlookers returned to their previous engagements and Aurora accepted her cape, mask and weapons back, when Dan and Ivan handed them to her.

Aurora led them towards a small door in the side of the cavern. When they had entered they saw a relatively small second cavern. It was maybe 60 feet across and 20 feet high and the entire floor was covered by a mat.

Dan and Ivan had remained in the larger cavern to get a work out themselves, so only Aurora, Gabrielle and the trio were in the smaller cavern. Gabrielle indicated to the trio to sit down in the middle of the room and they formed a rough circle in the middle of the cavern.

"okay", began Aurora, "do you have any idea how I was able to do that"? The trio just stared at them and shook their heads. "I used my bond with Gabrielle. I saw trough her eyes. I heard through her ears. And that is what we are going to teach you three, to use each other's senses".

At these words, they looked up with identical grins at the prospect of being able to do what Aurora had done. "don't get to excited", reprimanded Gabrielle the three, "it took us dozens of years to reach this level, but that was mostly because we had to learn on our own. We shall guide you along the way so it will be shorter for you, but still. Don't expect results within one or two years".

They nodded and Hermione asked, "how are you going to train us then? We will be at school and you will be at home, there won't be any opportunity to train us in person".

Aurora and Gabrielle looked between each other and Gabrielle said, " _shall we tell them or should we wait until it is certain"? "I think we should wait, on the chance that it isn't possible, we don't want to raise their hopes for nothing"._

" _you're right love, let's wait then"._ They looked up again and Gabrielle said, "we are working on something to figure that out, but in the meantime we'll have to work with what we've got. Until the Christmas break you have been given permission to join us at the manor each weekend, were we shall try to help you the best we can".

The trio nodded Harry said, "okay where do we begin"? His parents smiled and Aurora said with a mischievous grin, "physical training". Their faces dropped a little and Gabrielle said laughing, "don't worry. In a few weeks you'll be glad to do it, especially you Ginny, after puberty hits you three, you'll find that you have a lot more energy than before. And it might even become harder to focus during classes because you'll become restless".

They nodded and Ginny asked, "so what do we have to do"? Gabrielle smiled and said, "that is up to you to decide. It doesn't really matter what you do, as long as you are intensively active, at least one hour in the morning and two hours in the evening. I would suggest a morning swim in Harry's trunk pool and an evening workout in your trunk gym".

They nodded and Harry asked, "so what are we going to be doing the rest of the day? It's only 3 in the afternoon". The two adults shared an identical grin and Aurora said, "didn't I promise to teach you three how to properly use a gun".

The slightly unsettling, identical, maniacal grin, that showed on the faces of the trio, was matched by the identical grins on the faces of Aurora and Gabrielle. The group stood up again and Aurora led them towards one of the shooting ranges.

When they arrived there, they were met by a grim looking Boltrock. When Harry and Hermione saw the goblin standing at the shooting range, they hesitated and swallowed at the look on Boltrock's face.

When they stood before him, Boltrock held out his hands and said, "I believe you two have something that does not belong to you". With a fearful and reluctant look on their faces, Harry and Hermione reached behind their backs and removed the holstered guns.

They placed them in Boltrock's hand and he handed them to a fellow goblin, who left the shooting range and took the guns with them. "Those guns were meant to be wielded by proper Legionnaires and you had absolutely no right to take them, let alone without asking".

Harry and Hermione underwent the vocal barrage with a guilty look on their faces and Aurora, Gabrielle and Ginny were looking on with a discreet smile. They knew what would happen. Aurora and Gabrielle had told Ginny beforehand, because even though they weren't mad at them, Harry and Hermione had a really important lesson to learn; never steal from a goblin.

Boltrock chewed at them for almost five minutes until he felt they had understood the message. When they looked outright miserable he finished with, "now that we have that out of the way, let's get on with the reason you are here". He led Harry, Hermione and Ginny, towards one of the ranges.

When they stood at the desk, Boltrock waved his hand over the counter. He wordlessly removed a goblin concealment charm and revealed three guns. Contrary to the normal SILH's, these were black instead of dark grey, and had a scope attached to them.

"these three were made especially for you", Boltrock explained, "they have several advantages over the normal version. The scopes are fixed to the guns, but can be disillusioned by the touch of a button, so you can see straight through them".

"The holsters they are kept in, will turn invisible when you wear them, so you can just carry them around under your robes. Both guns and holsters can't be summoned and the magazines hold two kinds of .50 calibre rounds. Normal rounds and Hellfire rounds, so they are a bit more powerful than the ones you used. There is a switch on the side with which you can indicate what kind of ammo you want to use.

We were unable to totally remove the recoil, so you'll have to get used to that. We have also added a few security measures to them. We have added runes to both the guns and the holsters.

On the holsters we have concealment runes and un-removable runes, so only those who have permission, can draw the gun or remove the holster from where it is placed on your body.

On the gun are blood runes. So only the owner, or the ones who have permission from the owner, can fire the gun. All you have to do to claim your gun, is press a drop of blood to the rune on the handle. To give someone permission, you place a drop of blood of yourself to the rune, followed by a drop of the one who you are giving permission".

Harry, Hermione and Ginny each picked up one of the guns and claimed them. Next they each added a drop of blood to the others guns, so they could use them as well. Boltrock nodded to the group and said his goodbye's before he left the range.

Aurora and Gabrielle likewise drew their guns and showed that they carried exactly the same versions. When Harry saw them he asked, "I thought Boltrock said that they were made especially for us". Aurora and Gabrielle laughed and Gabrielle said, "they are made especially for you three, but we ordered a few for ourselves as well".

The others laughed as well and during the next hour, Aurora and Gabrielle taught them how to properly maintain their guns. Only after they were able to completely take them apart and put them back together, were they allowed to shoot them.

Gabrielle pushed a button and five life size dummies appeared at a 50 feet distance. They all stood at the firing line and Aurora told them, to each aim their gun at their dummy. When they fired they were each surprised by the kick of the guns. Harry hit the right arm, Hermione hit a hip and Ginny hit the wall behind her dummy.

During the next few hours, Aurora and Gabrielle taught the trio to properly use their guns and before long they were able to hit the intended target 7 out of 10 times. With the other three hitting the dummy's but a few inches out of the target. They used normal .50 rounds, so accuracy was more important then when using the Hellfire rounds.

After a very enjoyable afternoon the group returned to Potter Manor were dinner was waiting for them. After dinner they gathered in the sitting room and discussed what would happen when they returned to Hogwarts. And how they, and especially Ginny, would get through with their emotions, for the remaining six weeks, until Fleur would come and help them.

It was decided that they would just act as if nothing had happened and if anyone asked where they had been, they were just recovering from the injuries they sustained during the attack of the trolls.

At eight they headed back to their rooms to pack their clothes and everything they had brought from Hogwarts. When they returned to the reception room, Aurora and Gabrielle gave them each a hug and wished them good luck.

As a final note Gabrielle said, "and remember kids, if there is anything you want to talk about, use your trunk. The floo network also includes the manor so come to us, if there is anything you need to tell or ask".

They said their last goodbye's and the trio left through the floo back to Hogwarts.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione returned to their dormitory and were welcomed by Neville and the other 1st years. The story of how they had been injured by the trolls, had travelled through the school and everyone wanted to know everything about it.

The only reply they gave to all the questions was, "it was a terrible experience and we really want to forget it ever happened". When they refused to say anything else, the others gave up their attempts to learn more and the four friends entered Harry and Neville's room.

Neville sad down on his own bed and Harry and the girls sat down on Harry's bed with Harry in the middle. "so", began Neville, "are you going to tell me what really happened"? The small amount of hesitation in his voice was clearly audible for the trio and they had already decided to tell Neville part of the truth.

Ginny took a deep breath and she lifted the hem of her shirt to show Neville the scar. When the long jagged line came in to view, Neville's eyes went wide and he said, "Merlin's beard Ginny, how did you survive that"?

She lowered her shirt again before answering, "I'm sorry Neville but I can't really tell you. Harry's parents used an ancient family ritual to heal me, but none of us can speak about it". Neville nodded in reply, he knew about the secrecy surrounding family magic.

They talked for a few minutes and Harry and the girls told Neville about their encounter with the trolls. They felt bad about having to lie to their friend, but they told him the official version of the story. Ginny was on the toilet while Harry and Hermione went looking for her. When they were trapped by the trolls, the professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape, reached them and proceeded to fight and kill the trolls.

When Hermione and Ginny returned to their own room for the night, Harry and Neville changed and each crawled into bed. They had another week of magical education ahead of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 24

The first few weeks after the troll incident sped past without anything of note. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had followed Gabrielle's advise and each morning at 6, they entered Harry's trunk to swim laps in the 160 ft long swimming pool.

From the beginning it was clear that Ginny had an advantage over the other two. She swam faster and held out almost twice as long as Harry and Hermione before she had to rest. Every evening at eight they entered Ginny's trunk and had a two hour workout.

They quickly grew accustomed to their new schedule and when Neville asked them, were they were going to every evening, they told him they were just working on their homework, although, thanks to Hermione they were able to complete everything before that time.

The third week of November, Ginny had her first period and was to say the least, not pleasant to anyone, other than Harry and Hermione. Hermione followed in the first week of December and she was even less enjoyable than Ginny. She even yelled at Neville, when he asked her if he could borrow her notes on their latest potions essay.

Harry and Ginny apologised to Neville on Hermione's behalf and Ginny said, "it is not personal Neville, Hermione just needs a little time, to get used to it. I'm sure she'll come to you to apologise herself when she realises what she has done".

Her words proved true as only hours later a shameful Hermione offered him her deepest apology and handed him all her notes on potions.

The greatest challenge for the trio was to deal with Malfoy and his cronies. They were ecstatic, that it was their doing, that Ginny was in the bathroom when she was attacked and they could hear Malfoy say several times, "it is such a shame that those trolls didn't kill her. The school would be much better off without scum like her running around here".

The first time they heard him say it, Hermione and Ginny had to literally pull Harry off of Malfoy, whom he had tackled to the ground and was attempting to strangle. It happened outside the door to the potions lab, so Snape was forced to keep up appearances and gave all three a week's worth of detentions.

They spent their detentions being taught by Snape, about the inner workings of several potions that would be addressed in future classes. After the last of their detentions they were returning back to their dormitory, after curfew, the 'lesson' had lasted a bit too long, when they saw the cat from the caretaker, Mrs. Norris, waiting for them at the top of a set of stairs.

"Oh shit", they said in unison and when they could hear the ragged breathing of Filch approaching, they hurried into the nearest hallway and entered the last door in the hall, as all the others were locked.

When they were 'safely' inside, they could hear Filch enter the hallway and search for them. Apparently he found nothing of note and left soon after. When they turned around to take a look at their surroundings, they stood stock still.

They stood eye to eye with a massive, three-headed dog. Luckily for them it had been sleeping and so it was still in the process of waking up, but judging by the sounds it was making, the dog was not amused to find three, students, let alone three part dragons, enter its home.

When the dog stood up, his back touched the ceiling, of the otherwise empty hallway and they could see a large wooden hatch, beneath the right front leg of the dog. They let out a collective yell and ran back out of the hallway closing the door behind them.

They sneaked out of the hallway and entered the first open classroom they found. When Hermione had closed the door behind them, they all took chair and sat down.

"what the bloody hell is such a monster doing in a school"! exclaimed Harry and Hermione and Ginny nodded fervently. "you both saw the hatch too, right"? asked Ginny. And when they both indicated they had, Hermione added, "but what could lay beneath it? That was obviously the forbidden corridor on the third floor, but that doesn't explain why the dog is there".

"well it is obviously guarding something important", Harry said and the girls both nodded. They talked for a few more minutes and Harry looked at his watch, he saw it was already 21:36 they had to be in their dormitory more than half an hour ago.

Harry pulled the map from his robes and said the words to open it. Ginny had seen the map before but was still amazed when she saw the small replica of the castle appear. "find Argus Filch". Harry said, and the map zoomed to a location two floors below them. They could see him and Mrs. Norris, snooping around in a hallway on the first floor.

When they saw Filch and his cat were not around Harry said, "okay let's hurry and maybe we can reach the fat lady without being seen". The other two nodded and Harry closed the map again.

They reached the fat lady about 8 minutes later and before she could berate them about being late, Hermione gave her the password and they entered the common room. luckily it was almost deserted and they only saw Fred and George sitting around the fire place with Percy next to them.

When they saw the trio enter, Fred and George smiled and waved at them, but Percy stood up and on a demanding tone he said, "where have you three been? Curfew started nearly an hour ago".

The trio mumbled something about detention with Snape running late and quickly made their way towards the staircase.

When they reached their own floor, they found the common room almost empty. Only Neville was still sitting in front of the fire and reading a book about Herbology. "hello you three", he said cheerfully, "did Snape make you suffer extra long this night"?

They looked at Neville in surprise, usually when Snape was mentioned, Neville shivered in fear. "what got you so cheerful Neville"? Hermione asked tactfully. Neville blushed a little and said, "eh nothing. I think I'm going to bed".

They cornered him before he could reach his and Harry's room. When Neville saw their raised eyebrows and curious expressions he relented. "professor Sprout has agreed to give me and Hannah private lessons in Herbology".

They said in unison, "well done Neville", Harry couldn't help but add with a wink, "does Hannah know already"? he received two elbows, one in each side and the girls said, "don't mind him Neville, he's just jealous". "am not", Harry protested, but he soon relented under the stern gazes of Hermione and Ginny.

They wished Neville goodnight, Harry joined Hermione and Ginny in their room to continue their talk about the three-headed dog.

When he entered his own room, he saw that Neville was already asleep, so he quickly changed and stepped in his nicely, pre-heated bed. They had agreed to go and visit Hagrid the next day, and ask him about the dog.

During breakfast the next morning they saw Sparky approach them. He had been sent to deliver a letter to Fleur and was obviously a bit discontented with having to fly back and forth between Scotland and the Pyrenees two times a week.

Ever since the events of Halloween, they had written to Fleur regularly and receiver letters from her in return. In her letters Fleur often expressed how much she missed them and how eager she was to finally meet Ginny, whom she had heard so much about.

Harry opened the letter while Sparky helped himself to a half full plate of bacon that stood before Ginny.

 _Dear Harry, Hermione and Ginny_

 _It would appear things have taken a turn for the worst at Beauxbatons. This afternoon I was cornered by two sixth years, who accused me of stealing their boyfriends. The boys in question have been running after me for days now._

 _They round out threatened me if I did not leave their, 'poor boyfriends' alone. If things continue like this I might get into some serious trouble with the older years here._

 _I don't know if it has been mentioned in your papers, but here at Beauxbatons, it is the talk of the day. A few days ago two Veela siblings, of 9 and 12, were abducted from their home. Their parents were brutally murdered and the girls have vanished without a trace._

 _Papa is furious, his position of deputy minister of magic has caused our home to be swarmed by journalists wanting to know the latest news about this case. Mama is devastated, the mother of the two girls was a good friend of her._

 _This has been the latest in a long list of similar attacks on Veela's and mama is worried that something similar will happen to us. Papa has ordered our DMLE to post aurors at all settlements and urged the Veela who life separately, to take temporary refuge in one of the settlements._

 _I'm really looking forward to next weekend, when I'll finally get to you. I'm counting down the days until I'll see you._

 _As always, love_

 _Fleur._

"poor Fleur" Ginny remarked, "I wish there was something we could do for her". "yea I know", added Hermione. Harry nodded his head sadly and said, "maybe my parents can do something for her. Let's ask them when we get home". The two girls nodded and they continued with their breakfast.

That afternoon, when classes were over, the trio made their way to Hagrid's hut. When Harry knocked on the door, there was no reply and they could see that all the curtains were closed. Stepping back a few passes they could see a lot of smoke coming from the chimney.

Harry returned to the door and knocked again, when there was still no answer Harry said, "HAGRID OPEN UP, we know you're in there what's going on"?

The door was finally opened and they could see a small fraction of Hagrid's immense bearded face. "back Fang, back", Hagrid yelled and tried to restrain his immense boarhound. When he finally opened the entire door he had one massive hand on Fang's collar and wiped his face with the other.

They were met with a great wave of heat coming from inside the house and despite the snow covering the ground, they immediately felt comfortably warm.

"Well hello there", he said, trying to act normal, which only drew their curiosity out. The trio looked at him with raised eyebrows and Harry asked, "what are you doing Hagrid? Are you trying to cook yourself or something. Not that we don't like it, but why is it so warm in your house"?

Hagrid motioned for the trio to enter and quickly closed the door behind them. When they were seated around the large table, Hagrid handed them each a bucket sized cup of tea, before he sat down himself.

"Please don't tell anyone about this but I have finally managed to get my hands on a dragon egg". When he saw the disbelieving look on their faces, Hagrid added, "I'm going to raise it and train it to guard the castle". He looked lovingly to the large fireplace in one of the corners of his house and when the trio followed his look they could see a large concrete coloured egg lying in the fire.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny led out a collective sigh and Hermione said, "Hagrid I don't want to crush your hopes, but you live in a wooden house. How on earth are you going to raise a dragon. Do you even know how to care for a dragon"?

Hagrid looked a little downcast and removed a large tome from underneath his bed. ' _Dragon Breeding for Beginners_ ' was written on the cover. "this book explains everything", Hagrid said.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other with a look that screamed, 'he has completely lost it'. Ginny just shook her head and asked, "where in Merlin's name did you even get a dragon egg, Hagrid"?

Hagrid sat back down and said, "I won it. I went to the pub last night and there was a man who invited me for a few games of cards. We talked for a while and when he asked what I did for a living I told him I was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts.

When he asked about the animals I had to look after, I told him I cared for many creatures but had always wanted to raise a dragon.

He then said he had a dragon egg and he was willing to play for it, if I could take care of it. I told him that a dragon wouldn't be a problem after Fluffy". "Fluffy", asked Harry, Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"Yeah", replied Hagrid, "my Cerberus". "what's a Cerberus", asked Ginny. "a giant three-headed dog", came the reply. The trio looked at each other and as one exclaimed, "THAT MONSTER IS YOURS".

Hagrid seemed a little affronted by that remark and said, "calm down a bit, he isn't a monster. Just seriously misunderstood". They all three rested their heads in their hands before Hermione managed to ask, "why on earth do you have a Cerberus and what the hell is it doing inside a school".

Well I bought it of a Greek chappie, about a year ago and it is in the school to help guard the philos... I'm not supposed to say that". "say what", the trio inquired immediately.

"nothing concerning you three. That's something between professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel". Hagrid clasped his hands before his mouth and said, "I was not supposed to say that either. Just forget what I said okay". He gave them a pleading look and the trio nodded, they would ask Aurora and Gabrielle about it when they were home for Christmas.

"so", began Harry, "about your dragon egg. Do you know what kind of breed it is"? Hagrid was relieved that they stepped over to a different subject and said, "yeah that books says how you can recognise the different species and according to that, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback".

The trio looked at each other and Harry said, "my mums" while Ginny said, "my brother Charlie", Hermione said, "Charlie is probably the best way, if the dragon can be tamed".

Hagrid was following the conversation between the trio with a confused look on his face and said, "what in Merlin's name are you talking about".

They turned towards Hagrid and Harry said, "Hagrid be reasonable there is no way you will be able to raise, let alone train a dragon. Norwegian Ridgebacks grow to 35 ft how on earth were you planning on controlling it".

Hermione nodded and added, "we have to get it to a place where it can be raised in safety and Ginny's brother Charlie works at a dragon preserve in Romania. We are going to send the dragon to him".

When Hagrid started to protest Harry said, "if you promise to let us send the egg to Charlie, I'll let to care for Sparky whenever you want". Hagrid looked a little confused and asked, "why would I want to care for your owl Harry".

The trio grinned and Harry opened the door before letting out a sharp whistle. A few minutes later, Sparky came flying towards him and he caught the dragon in his arms. Placing it on his shoulders Harry returned inside and sat back down.

He placed Sparky on the table and said, "Sparky is not an owl, Hagrid. Sparky is a goblin-bred, mail dragon".

Hagrid's eyes went wide as he saw Sparky's shape change before his eyes. Harry laughed and said, "Sparky, meet Hagrid, Hagrid meet Sparky, the miniature Hungarian Horntail". Just like Neville, Hagrid fainted, his eyes closed and he fell backwards on the floor.

"not again", exclaimed Harry and the girls laughed. Harry went outside and drew a bucket of water from Hagrid's well. He brought the bucket inside and emptied it on Hagrid's face. With a loud yelp, Hagrid shot in a sitting position and shook his head, causing large droplets to fly from his hair and beard.

He took one look at the table and when he saw the small dragon eying him curiously, he sat back down at the table and said, "okay Harry, we have a deal. I'll let you sent the egg to Charlie if I get to care for this little fellow". The trio grinned and Ginny said, "Charlie is coming over for Christmas, I'll give him the egg then".

Hagrid nodded and removed the egg from the fire, it had not been in there long enough to begin the hatching procedure. He placed it in a small fur lined box and handed the box to Ginny. "tell Charlie to take care of it". Ginny nodded and placed the box next to her on the table.

They finished their tea and Hagrid asked dozens of questions about Sparky and where he came from. They answered them as good as they could without revealing too much.

Shortly before dinner, they returned to the castle and hurried to their dormitory to hide the box containing the egg in Ginny's trunk.

On Saturday, a day before they would leave for the Christmas holiday, they received another letter from France. However this one was written by Apolline and not Fleur, the letter was very unsettling and the parchment was covered by tear stains and the ink had run on several places.

 _Dear Harry, Hermione and Ginny_

 _What we feared all along has happened, the other students have turned against Fleur. After she left the library today, she was ambushed by three sixth year students._

 _Apparently their boyfriends left them, to continue gaping at my little girl. Unfortunately they decided to take their anger out on Fleur. They beat her up and called her things like, 'slut, whore, harpy, bitch._

 _When they were done, they dragged her to the hallway and spelled her hair to a chandelier, so she hung about 7 ft above the floor. They laughed at her, and one of them set Fleur's clothes on fire._

 _She is in a magical hospital in Paris right now, where she is treated for her injuries. She has suffered severe burns to her torso and arms and all her hair has been burned away. I know she would like to see you, if you are able to come._

 _I have already contacted Aurora and Gabrielle and with permission from my husband, they have send Legionnaires who have taken the culprits in custody and they will face Legion justice._

 _Apolline Delacour_

As one, the trio rose from their seats at the Gryffindor table and since professor McGonagall was not in the great hall, they hurried to her office. When they arrived, Harry knocked furiously.

The door opened and professor McGonagall stood in the door opening wearing a bathrobe with a tartan colouring. "what is the meaning of this, Potter, Granger, Weasley"?

When she saw the fire burning in their eyes, and the concern on their faces, she took a step back and invited them in. When she had closed the door behind them she turned around and asked on a much softer tone, "what happened Harry"?

Harry swallowed once and handed professor McGonagall the letter. When she had read it, she immediately understood what was going on. "you want to go, don't you"?

They shook their heads and Hermione said, "no professor, we ARE, going to Paris and we just wanted to let you know we are leaving on holiday a day earlier".

Minerva recognised the fire in their eyes. It reminded her of when she had seen Aurora get pissed in Ragnok's office, ten years ago. She knew there was no use in arguing and said, "very well, pack your trunks and I'll contact your parents to tell them were you are going".

They thanked her and sped out of the office and up to their dormitory.

When they reached their rooms, they hurriedly packed their trunks and shrunk them. Putting them in their pockets, they sped downstairs again and entered professor McGonagall's office barely ten minutes after they left it.

Professor McGonagall said, "I have contacted Aurora and Gabrielle. They will meet you at the hospital. She is in, ' _St. Joan's Clinique Pour la Catastrophes Magique'_. Here", she added and tapped each of them on their head with her wand, "it's a language charm, so you'll be able to speak and understand French".

Harry and the girls each took a handful of floo powder from the box offered to them by professor McGonagall, before they left through the floo.

When they stepped out on the other side, they entered a large white hall with a dozen fireplaces. On the other side of the hall were a few desks with white clad witches behind them.

In the middle were several rows of seats, and Aurora and Gabrielle rose from two of them when they saw the trio appear. Harry ran at his mothers and gave Gabrielle a hug. He cried in her arms and sobbed, "how could they? Fleur is so nice, it isn't her fault those idiots can't control themselves".

Hermione was likewise treated by Aurora and Ginny followed close behind. She had never met Fleur face to face, but she felt the emotions coming over her link with Harry and Hermione.

They turned it into a group hug and Aurora said softly, "we have arrested the girls who did it and since they are all 17, they will face adult justice. Jean-Paul is suing them for, assault of a minor, torture of a minor and attempted murder of a minor". They are going to face a Legion court, so they will be shown no mercy".

When she finished, the trio dried their tears and Gabrielle lead them to one of the desks. She showed the mediwitch a letter with the seal of the office of the French minister of Magic and said, "we have come for miss Delacour".

The mediwitch nodded and stood up. Placing a sign with _'Fermé_ ' on her desk, she said, "please follow me Madame". She led them up a flight of stairs until they reached a door which read, ' _De Graves Brûlures_ ".

When they entered the ward, they immediately saw Apolline and Jean-Paul, they were sitting besides one of the beds, with Gabrielle between them. When she saw the group approach, Apolline stood up and followed by her husband and youngest daughter, she met them half way.

She gave a hug to both Harry and Hermione and shook Ginny's hand, "she will be very glad to see you. We'll let you talk to her for a while. If you need us, we'll be at the restaurant, to the right, second door on the left".

The three Delacour's left and the group made their way towards Fleur's bed. Harry, Hermione and Ginny gasped in shock when they saw Fleur.

Her head, chest and arms were covered in very painful looking burns and all of Fleur's beautiful silver hair was gone.

She had her eyes closed and seemed to be asleep when Harry and Hermione carefully approached the bed, with Ginny behind them. When they stood besides the bed Fleur slowly opened her burnt eyelids and whispered, "I knew you were here. I felt it when you entered the room".

Harry and Hermione sniffed back a few tears and Hermione asked, "how are you Fleur, does it hurt very much"? Fleur managed a weak smile but they could see cracks appear in her burnt skin when she moved her cheeks.

"it is better, now that you are here". She slowly lifted her right hand from the covers and Harry and Hermione softly held the severely burned limb. Fleur groaned softly and sank back in the soft white pillows, she opened her eyes again and saw Ginny standing behind Harry and Hermione.

"hello", she whispered, "you must be Ginny". When Ginny nodded and stood between Harry and Hermione, Fleur continued, "I had looked forward to meeting you, I just wished it could have been under better circumstances". Ginny nodded softly and said, "I had looked forward to meeting you as well. Harry and Mione have told me so much about you, and I too, wish it could have been under better circumstances".

Ginny went to the other side if the bed and carefully picked up Fleur's other hand. When Aurora and Gabrielle saw the four kids together, it broke their hearts to see the tears of Harry, Hermione and Ginny and the pain on Fleur's face.

Gabrielle focused her thoughts and asked, _"what do you think, if we do nothing Fleur will not survive. We have seen these kind of wounds before, those girls did not use normal fire, it was Fiendfyre"._

" _I know, but can we really force our powers on her? We have no idea, how our power will react to Fleur's Veela side, they might try to evict each other and kill Fleur in the process"._

 _I know love, maybe we should ask what Fleur wants. If you talk to Fleur and the kids, I'll talk to Jean-Paul and Apolline"._ Gabrielle softly left the room and headed towards the restaurant, while Aurora approached the bed.

She sighed once and sat down on the foot end of Fleur's bed. When Fleur felt the weight on her bed she opened her eyes again and said, "hello mama". During her many stays at Potter Manor, Fleur had forged a strong bond with both Aurora and Gabrielle and she lovingly called them 'mama' instead of by their names.

Aurora smiled softly and said, "hey sweetie, how are you holding up"? Fleur didn't smile again, but said softly, "it gets harder by the hour. The healers have tried everything, but they can't seem to heal my burns. I don't know what curse that girl used, but it hurts".

"I know sweetie" Aurora replied softly, she lifted her sweater and showed the kids her right side, she had removed the pendant before they left home, so her own scars were clearly visible, including the large burn covering her entire right side. "I have been through the same".

Fleur's eyes widened a little when she saw the giant scar on Aurora's body, "how did that happen"? she whispered. Aurora lowered her sweater again and said, "it happened when Gabrielle and I were young. We were captured by enemies of my father and they did this to me".

Fleur didn't respond but nodded slowly". Aurora decided to take a gamble and brought her hand to her mouth, she bit on her right index finger until she could taste blood. With her left hand she removed the covers from Fleur's legs, which had not been harmed by the fire, and placed her right hand softly on Fleur's left shin.

When the dragon blood made contact with Fleur's skin, her leg grew exponentially hotter and Fleur groaned in pain. Aurora quickly removed her hand and wiped the blood away. "I'm so sorry sweetie", she told Fleur, "but I had to check something.

Gabrielle and I have certain healing powers, but it would appear that your own Veela magic, won't accept our power and eject it by force". She sadly shook her head and added, softly, "if only there was a way".

Meanwhile Gabrielle had found the restaurant and was speaking with the elder Delacour's. She asked Jean-Paul, "do you know which curse the girls have used"? he shook his head and said, "no. But the healers are powerless, so I think it was some dark curse".

Gabrielle nodded softly and said, "Aurora and I have encountered these kind of burns before, Aurora herself has a permanent reminder of meeting that specific curse. Somehow those girls have managed to use Fiendfyre". When she said that, both Jean-Paul and Apolline turned as white as a sheet and Apolline sobbed softly, "o my poor girl, how could they".

Gabrielle put a hand on both their shoulders and said, "we might, I repeat, might, be able to help Fleur, but it will be very risky. Due to her being a Veela, her inner Veela might not accept our power and try to evict it by force, which could kill Fleur in the process".

Apolline and Jean-Paul hugged little Gabrielle who sat on her father's lap and was reading a book. "How big are the chances of you succeeding"? Apolline whispered the question and Gabrielle wished she had a better answer. "I really don't know. We would have to do some tests before we can be sure, but right now I would say 50/50".

She led them back to the ward and stood next to her partner, while Apolline and Jean-Paul went to sit on the empty bed next to Fleur.

Aurora looked at her partner and thought, " _I don't think it will work. As soon as my blood hit Fleur's skin, it reacted to her Veela magic and she obviously felt pain from it. We shall have to find a way to somehow lessen the potency or find a way for Fleur's magic, to accept ours. If we don't, I don't think she has very long left, she's weakening by the hour"._

" _There is one final solution left, but I don't know if we can rightfully ask them to do that"._

" _I know, but do we have a choice. I think we should ask them and see what they think"._

" _You're right, it is their decision after all"._

Gabrielle cleared her throat and when everyone was looking at her she said, "we might have one final solution, but it has some serious repercussions, even if it works. I'm sorry Jean-Paul, Apolline but we can't tell you what it is, because it is one of the greatest secrets in the world and we have been guarding it for centuries". They nodded and Apolline said, "please do what you can. We shall wait in the restaurant".

Gabrielle said, "wait. I hate to say this, but it might be wise to say goodbye. If we fail, Fleur will not survive". Jean-Paul swallowed heavily and Apolline started crying when they went to their daughter. Gabrielle called Harry, Hermione and Ginny away from the bed and the group left the ward, to give the Delacour's some privacy.

After five minutes, the doors of the ward opened and the Delacour's came out. Jean-Paul was supporting his crying wife and had little Gabrielle on his right arm. "please do whatever you can, I know my grandfather's trust in you, was not misplaced. If anyone can help her now, it's you two". They bowed their heads and Aurora and Gabrielle led the trio back into the ward.

They sat down on chairs on either side of Fleur's bed and Aurora and Gabrielle stood on both side next to Fleur. They both closed their eyes, and carried a look of deep concentration on their faces. When they opened their eyes again, they both took one of Fleur's hands in their own.

As soon as they touched Fleur's hands, she changed. The burns vanished and she opened her eyes in surprise. "what have you done", she asked, "I don't feel pain anymore".

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked up with hopeful looks, they thought Fleur was healed, but their expressions changed immediately when they saw the sad looks of Aurora and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle sighed and said, "Fleur, Aurora and I are not normal. We are half Dragons, the same goes for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They share out blood and some of our powers, including advanced healing.

Right now, Aurora and I are focusing on relieving your suffering, so we can talk while you have a clear mind. We can only hold his for a few minutes, so we'll have to hurry". Fleur nodded and Gabrielle continued.

"the only thing that can save you, is our blood. Unfortunately, your inner Veela is resisting any outside influences and forcibly evicts them. That is what happened a few minutes ago when Aurora placed a few drops of blood on your leg".

The four children were in tears and Fleur asked, "so I'm going to die, because I'm a Veela"? Gabrielle nodded sadly but she said, "we have one final chance to save your life, but it is very dangerous and caries severe consequences for you, and for Harry, Hermione and Ginny".

The four looked at them in confusion but didn't speak and Aurora continued the explanation. "we can try and form a Blood-pact between you four. This means that the four of you will become as one, and hopefully it will weaken your Veela powers enough, to let your body accept our blood.

However, in magical law, this will count as a marriage vow, so if we do this, the four of you will be married and will have to deal with the consequences that come with it.

But it also means, that if your body still won't accept our blood, it will fight against it and that process will kill you Fleur, and most likely, also mean the death of Harry, Hermione and Ginny. This is because you will share certain things, including healing, so if one is injured, you will all receive the same wound and together, you will heal almost as fast as we can".

They were all silent and Gabrielle said, "so this is the choice you will have to make, we can do nothing, and Fleur will die. Or we can attempt to form the Blood-pact and there is a 50/50 chance, Fleur will fully recover, or all four of you might die".

The looks on the faces of Harry, Hermione and Ginny told them everything they needed to know. They had the same fire in their eyes as Aurora and Gabrielle got when they had their minds set on something.

"Let's do it", the trio said as one and Fleur had tears rolling over her cheeks, her friends were willing to risk their own lives, for a slim chance of saving hers. Aurora and Gabrielle looked solemnly at each other, they had known this would be their choice.

Gabrielle said softly, "I'm so sorry Fleur, but we have to remove our power from you, and your wounds and the pain will return the moment we let go of your hands. We need to make certain preparations if this is to work".

Fleur nodded, she laid back in the pillows, closed her eyes and bit her jaws together. Aurora and Gabrielle removed their hands and immediately Fleur was burnt again and she felt the excruciating pain, caused by the Fiendfyre.

Gabrielle hurried to the hallway and asked one of the healers for the necessary instruments. Aurora stayed behind and said loudly, "Charles, I have need of you". In an instant the elf appeared and made a bow to Aurora, "what do you need mistress".

Aurora nodded to the elf and aid, "in our wardrobe, on our armours, are two ornate silver daggers, I need those here, as soon as possible". Charles bowed again and popped away.

Aurora, with the help of Harry, Hermione and Ginny, put one bed on either side of Fleur's. She removed the sheets from each and told the trio to dress in one of the white hospital robes, which were also, partly, worn by Fleur.

When they were changing, Charles appeared again and handed Aurora the daggers, she thanked him and said, "could you seal the ward and make sure no-one gets in, after Gabrielle returns". He nodded and stepped towards the hallway.

Just as he wanted to open the door, Gabrielle opened it from the other side. She was pushing a cart with many things on it. A few glass vials with different potions, about a dozen large syringes, and several complicated looking, glass instruments.

Charles left the ward and after he closed the door, a bright red barrier covered the door to the ward, on both sides. Gabrielle placed the cart before the beds and she and Aurora started to prepare for the ritual they were about to perform, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny were gathered around Fleur.

After about two minutes, Aurora and Gabrielle were done with their preparations and Gabrielle said, "okay kids. If we are going to do this, we have to do it now, before Fleur becomes too weak". The trio nodded and took their places.

Aurora and Gabrielle carefully lifted Fleur and placed her with her head in the middle of the beds. The other three likewise laid down and they formed a cross, with their heads in the middle. They joined hands, when Gabrielle told them to do so.

Aurora handed the trio a phial with sleeping draught, and helped Fleur with hers. When they were all vast asleep, Aurora and Gabrielle began the ritual.

They placed one of the syringes on the right elbow, of each of them and took about 300 cc of blood. They put the blood in one of the large glass instruments and when Fleur's blood was added, it took a while until it had completely mixed with the rest. Lastly Aurora and Gabrielle used the joined silver dagger, to cut their own palms and each dropped 10 drops of blood into the instrument.

When the dragon blood was added, the mixture of blood started to bubble, as if it was boiling. After a minute, it calmed down again and Gabrielle and Aurora looked a little hopeful. It had worked a lot better than they had thought, but not as well as they hoped.

They picked up four new syringes and placed them in the instrument, which divided its contend equally, between the four syringes. When they were filled, they removed them an carefully placed them on the left elbows of each of the four children.

Harry was injected first, followed by Hermione, Ginny and lastly Fleur. When the mixture had fully entered Fleur's arm, she was still for a moment, before she started convulsing in pain.

Aurora and Gabrielle could do nothing but watch, until Fleur's burns started to disappear. It was slow, but steadily. Gabrielle removed the upper part of the robes from Harry, Hermione and Ginny, and they saw that the ritual had, at least partially, worked. The terrible burns from Fleur's body, were slowly being transported to the bodies of Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

There were two disconcerting facts. Whereas Harry, Hermione and Ginny were breathing slowly and deeply, Fleur's breathing was becoming slower and shallower. And it seemed that the trio absorbed all of Fleur's burns. The little Veela looked like herself again, all the burns were gone and even her long, silver hair, had grown back.

Aurora and Gabrielle knew there was nothing they could do, as Fleur's breathing slowly became less. After a few minutes, it stopped completely. Her Veela side, had lost the battle with the Dragon blood, and surrendered to the embrace of darkness, Fleur Delacour, was dead...


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 25

 _Aurora and Gabrielle knew there was nothing they could do, as Fleur's breathing slowly became less. After a few minutes, it stopped completely. Her Veela side, had lost the battle with the Dragon blood, and surrendered to the embrace of darkness, Fleur Delacour, was dead..._

... but Fleur Potter, still had a chance to live. Aurora and Gabrielle knew they had to work fast, Gabrielle was using muggle CPR on Fleur, in order to keep oxygen flowing to her brain, while Aurora waited until the burns of Harry, Hermione and Ginny were fully healed.

The moment they were, Aurora quickly administered the antidote to the sleeping draught they had been given. Within half a minute, all three were awake again.

Aurora quickly explained the situation to the trio. "okay listen up, we have very little time, so don't interrupt me. Right now, Fleur is technically dead. Gabrielle is keeping her body alive but the Veela magic that has kept her body going thus far, has been extinguished by the Dragon blood.

So in essence, Fleur has lost her way to stay alive and her reason to keep living. There is but one thing stronger than death, the power of friendship and love. The four of you share a bond now, exploit that bond. Fleur's mind is still reachable, if you can lay the connection to her.

What I want you to do is this, focus your thoughts, try to break outside of your own mind and reach out to Fleur. Give her a new reason to live". The trio nodded and sat down in a triangle, around Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry at Fleur's head, and Hermione and Ginny on either side.

They sat down in the meditation stance they had been taught, and cleared their minds of everything but their thoughts about Fleur, confusing as they might be. Slowly they tried to broaden their thoughts beyond the confines of their own minds.

It took about 2 minutes, but finally Harry felt something breach, like a broken dam, letting his thoughts out. He felt the minds of Hermione and Ginny first. They were likewise attempting to breach the mental dam keeping their thought hidden.

Hermione was the next to break through and together, she and Harry helped Ginny to break her bonds. When they were all free, they searched for the weak signs of Fleur's fading mind.

Acting on instinct the trio thought, " _Fleur_ ". A soft ripple went through the remnants of Fleur's thoughts and Harry continued, _"Fleur, please don't give up, there is so much left to live for. You have friends and family who love you, you have Hermione and Ginny and me. We love you Fleur, so please don't leave us"._

Hermione took over and said, " _I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but please, there is so much left to do and to experience. I can't believe I'm saying this, but damn it Fleur, you're my wife and I refuse to let you give up, so fight. Fight for yourself, fight for us, fight for your parents and for your sister"._

Ginny added, " _Fleur, I know we don't really know each other, but right now, it seems as if I have known about you for all of my life. I know you are a part of me. A part of us. You, Harry, Hermione and me, we're supposed to be together, so please Fleur, don't leave us, we need you"._

Harry placed a loving kiss on Fleur's forehead and placed her head in his lap, while softly stroking her hair. His example was followed by Ginny and Hermione, who each picked up one of Fleur's hands and placed a soft kiss on it, before placing it against their steadily beating hearts, to let her feel they were alive and their hearts were beating as one.

Gabrielle was still performing CPR on Fleur, but to her relieve, she could feel Fleur's own heart was slowly taking over, she was going to make it. Gabrielle nearly cried tears of joy when she said, "I don't know what you said to her. But whatever it was, it worked. She's pulling through, she's going to make it".

The relieve and joy on the faces of Harry, Hermione and Ginny was obvious and in their excitement, they didn't immediately notice, when Fleur slowly opened her eyes. The two adults did notice however and Gabrielle carefully took Fleur's head from Harry's lap and helped her sit upright, while Aurora hurried to the restaurant to let the other Delacour's know that Fleur had woken up.

"careful sweetie", Gabrielle sent a stern look to the three other children on the beds and they immediately became quiet. "how are you feeling Fleur? Do you feel pain anywhere"? "I... I don't know mama", came the soft reply, "I feel weird, like a large part of me has been torn away, only to be replaced by something else".

"how does that other part feel, is it hurting, or does it feel uncomfortable"? "no, it feels kind of warm and it makes me feel save, it is a comfortable feeling". Gabrielle released a soft sigh of relieve, it would seem that Fleur's body had fully accepted the Dragon blood, and was getting reacquainted with her new source of magical power.

The doors of the ward were thrown open and the three Delacour's came running in. Little Gabrielle climbed onto the bed and threw herself in her sisters arms, while her parents stood at the foot end of the beds, tears of happiness flowing freely down their cheeks.

Gabrielle came down of the beds and went to stand besides her partner, " _it would seem that it went as well as it could have gone. Her body is readjusting itself to work with the Dragon blood, I think we even managed to save a part of her Veela side, so it has to learn how to work with the Dragon blood, instead of against it"._

Aurora gave her partner a loving kiss on the lips and they watched as the children on the bed were rejoicing in the fact that Fleur had survived. After a few minutes however, they knew there were certain issue's they had to address, so Gabrielle cleared her throat and asked for attention.

"I'm sorry to put a damper on the celebrations but there are several, very serious issue's we have to deal with. First and foremost, Fleur's new status". Gabrielle looked at Jean-Paul and Apolline when she continued, "I don't know if you have ever heard of something called, a Blood pact"?

Apolline looked clueless, but the colour drained from the face of Jean-Paul. He stuttered, "wha... what do you mea... mean a Blood pact. Are you saying that my little girl is part of a Blood pact"?

Gabrielle nodded solemnly and responded, "I'm afraid so Jean-Paul, the Veela magic of Fleur was fighting our attempts to use our power to heal her. So we had to somehow weaken the power of Fleur's Veela magic. The only option left to us, was to attempt to create a Blood pact, between, Fleur, Harry, Hermione and Ginny".

Jean-Paul sat down on a chair with his head in his hands, "why does the world has to be so cruel". The four children on the bed were following the conversation between the adults with interest, while little Gabrielle had returned to reading on her mother's lap.

"what is wrong papa", asked Fleur carefully to her father. He seemed to be unable to speak so Gabrielle answered in his stead. "your father is having trouble accepting that his twelve year old daughter, is married, to no less than three other, eleven or twelve year olds".

The children did not fully understand the full repercussions of their marriage so Hermione asked, "but what is so terrible about that than, we don't mind being married. We were already best friends and it was not such a big thing to do, in order to safe Fleur's life".

The sad smiles of the adults shut her up and Gabrielle continued her explanation. "What you four don't understand, is that there are certain consequences to being married.

First of all, as soon as the ministry is notified of your marriage, an heir must be conceived, within five years, or they will annul your marriage and separate you, which will most likely kill you.

Secondly, you will be required, by law, to live together and as soon as you come of age, which will be at 15 instead of 17, you are to perform all duty's that come with the position of the head of house. In this case it will be Harry, so the official documents will state that Harry James Potter has three wives".

The four children were shocked to hear this, but Gabrielle wasn't done yet. "furthermore, seeing as Harry is the heir to multiple _ancient_ houses, at least two heirs must be produced, for each house. In your case these houses are, Potter, and 3 others.

And lastly, because of the Blood pact, all of the wounds you might sustain, will be shared equally by all four of you. However this means, that if one of you is killed, all four of you, will die".

The shock on the faces of the four children was clear and it was silent for a few minutes, until the silence was broken by soft sobs.

Fleur was silently crying and the other three came immediately to her side. "what's wrong Fleur"? the soft question was asked by Harry, who sat before Fleur and was softly stroking her long silver hair.

"this is all my vault", she sobbed softly. "if I had more control over my allure, none of this would have happened. Now you are all forced to pay the price for my shortcomings". There was an immediate objection from three sides, as Harry, Hermione and Ginny all clearly let their disagreement with this statement be known.

"Fleur", Harry stated sternly. "don't you ever think we are unhappy with this. Yes it is a lot to take in, but if we had known this before we did it, our choice would have been the same. You are one of us, part of our little family. And if anyone messes with our family...".

He didn't need to finish his sentence as everyone clearly understood what he meant. Jean-Paul and Apolline were surprised by the mature manner in which Harry, Hermione and Ginny were dealing with the whole situation.

Aurora and Gabrielle were smiling at the love and caring, shown by the four children on the bed. Gabrielle softly cleared her throat and said, "We might have a solution about our little five year problem".

When everyone looked up in hope, Aurora continued were her wife had left off. "all correspondence from, or concerning Harry, goes through Lord Ragnok at Gringotts. He makes all official declarations and statements for both our family's. He will not release this news unless we tell him to.

The law will only go into effect, when the ministry is officially informed by Gringotts. So even if the news was leaked somehow, the law can only be enacted when Lord Ragnok confirms it. So as long as he remains unwilling to answer, the ministry can't do anything.

However there is also the matter of your living conditions. It is crucial for the bond between you four, that you spent as much time together as possible". She turned towards the elder Delacour's and said, "I think I can safely assume, Fleur will not be returning to Beauxbatons",

They both nodded and Gabrielle took over again, "we suggest the following solution. You enrol Fleur at Hogwarts. That way, Harry, Hermione and Ginny can protect her and make sure nothing like this ever happens again".

The children looked absolutely ecstatic at the mention that Fleur might go to school with them. However Jean-Paul looked a little hesitant at the notion of sending his daughter to a school in another country and one that has produced so many dark wizards and witches.

Gabrielle and Aurora seemed to recognise his hesitance and Aurora said, "don't worry Jean, come January, there will be a few changes at Hogwarts. The troll attack at Halloween, has given her majesty exactly the excuse she needed, to order a full investigation of the workings at Hogwarts.

I can't go into details yet, but there are several issues that will be addressed next term, including the curriculum, student behaviour and overall security. So rest assured, Hogwarts will soon be amongst the best and safest schools in the world, as it is supposed to be".

This seemed to take away his fear and he was finally able to smile a little. "so what are we going to do now", he asked. Gabrielle smiled softly and said, "there are a few ancient laws and rules which we can use in our favour.

It shouldn't be a problem to get Fleur transferred to Hogwarts and to ensure Harry and the girls will get their own quarters, without raising suspicion, so they won't be bothered by other students if they don't want to". The Delacour's nodded contend and Gabrielle took over again.

"I know of several thing we need to get arranged, as soon as possible, so I suggest we get Fleur cleared and get the hell out of here". They all nodded and Aurora asked Charles to drop the barrier, which still closed the doors to the ward.

When he had done so, a concerned healer immediately stormed into the room and started asking questions about how it was possible that a patient, who was as good as dead only an hour ago, could suddenly be looking as if nothing had happened.

Aurora smiled reassuringly and explained that she had used ancient family magic to heal Fleur. When the healer heard this, she demanded to know from which family she thought she was, that she would dare to treat a patient without first consulting a senior healer.

She stood up to her full height and with a cold voice she replied, "my name is Aurora Emrys. First line descendant of Merlin the Great. I don't have to ask permission to save the life of a patient, who was already given up by your own healers". When the healer heard her name, she went white as a sheet and started muttering apologies.

Aurora cut her off and said, "I don't want to hear excuses. I just want miss Delacour here, to be cleared as soon as possible, so we can all go home again". the healer nodded and quickly cast several diagnostic charms on Fleur to ensure she was in good condition.

Five minutes later, she was cleared and Apolline transfigured her hospital robe to a simple dress, so Fleur wouldn't be looked after, until she could get changed.

Aurora and Gabrielle led the four happy children back to the entrance hall, followed by the three Delacour's.

When they stood before one of the fireplaces, Gabrielle said, "I think it would be best if we went to Beauxbatons first, to start the transfer and so Fleur can go and get all her things from her room. Afterwards, I think it would be best if Fleur left with us for the manor. There are a lot of things we have to discuss with the children, so the sooner we get that taken care of the better. You are all invited to come at Christmas, so it won't be to long apart".

Jean-Paul and Apolline nodded and they went through first with little Gabrielle on her father's arm. Gabrielle went next, followed by the four kids and Aurora went last.

They arrived in the entrance hall of the palace of Beauxbatons. When they were all present Fleur led the group towards the office of the headmistress. After a few minutes they arrived at a large wooden door with large tainted glass windows, carrying the emblem of the school.

Fleur knocked and a voice came from inside. "Enter". When she opened the door, they saw a woman sitting behind a large desk. The woman looked to be the same size as Hagrid and when she stood, her graceful head would nearly touch the ceiling.

When the headmistress saw Fleur, she stood up and walked around her desk. She knelt down on one knee and took Fleur's hands in her own, "how are you miss Delacour? It is amazing to see you look so good, when only last night, you were on the verge of dying".

Fleur smiled at the headmistress and said, "I'm feeling great, Madame Maxime. Thanks to the parents of my friend, who managed to heal me". At this Madame Maxime looked over Fleur's head and saw the others who stood at the entrance of her office.

She stood up and first greeted Jean-Paul and Apolline, before turning towards Aurora and Gabrielle. "it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons".

They shook hands and Aurora said, "nice to meet you Madame, my name is Aurora Emrys and this is my wife, Gabrielle, our son Harry and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley".

They all shook hands and Madame Maxime invited them all to sit on the chairs in front of her desk. Gabrielle said, "perhaps it would be best if the children went to pack Fleur's belongings. We have some matters to discuss Madame".

The headmistress nodded solemnly and after the children had left, she said, "I agree. It would be best to start with the heart of the matter. I assume you wish to press charges against the three students who attacked Fleur.

Unfortunately you will know better where they are, than me. Yesterday evening, ten man in muggle army uniforms came by to take them into custody. They carried a letter signed by you, monsignor Delacour, as the deputy Minister for Magic of France".

Jean-Paul nodded and said, "that is correct Madame, those men were members of the personal guard of Lady Emrys here. She has taken responsibility for their interrogation and prosecution. Rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this".

Madame Maxime nodded and turned towards Aurora, "might I ask if you are by any chance related to Merlin Emrys, also known as Merlin the Great"? Aurora smiled and said, "yes. I am a first line descendant of Merlin. I have several responsibility's in Britain, including to take care of Harry Potter. And any friend of my son is a friend of mine. So this is a personal matter".

Madame Maxime nodded again and asked, "what will happen with Fleur from now on? Will she stay at Beauxbatons, or do you intend to transfer her to a different school. I must add I'm deeply disappointed and shocked that something like this could have happened on my school".

Jean-Paul and Apolline nodded in thanks and Jean-Paul said, "we plan to enrol Fleur at Hogwarts, starting January. There she already has friends who will look after and protect her, we have nothing against your school Madame, but we feel that it is no longer safe for Fleur to stay at Beauxbatons. Gabrielle will start here in a few years, but she has several friends and cousins the same age, so we do not fear for her safety".

Madame Maxime accepted this with a graceful nod and said, "I understand. Do I have to send Fleur's records to Minerva McGonagall, or do you want to do it yourselves"? Jean-Paul looked at Aurora and she answered, "I have a meeting with professor McGonagall later today, so I'll deliver them myself".

Madame Maxime nodded and waved her wand. A door in her office opened and a folder came flying towards them. Madame Maxime caught the folder, shrunk it and handed it to Aurora, who put it in her bag. At that moment there came a knock on the door which was opened immediately.

"Madame", said an elderly woman in a teachers robe, "there is a fight in the first year dorms. Several of our students tried to attack miss Delacour, when her friends stepped in to stop them".

Aurora and Gabrielle groaned, focusing her mind on the aura of the four, Gabrielle grabbed her partner's hand and they vanished in a flash of blue fire, leaving a shocked headmistress and teacher behind.

Jean-Paul smiled and said, "yea, they do that occasionally. They can break through any anti apparition ward invented, even through goblin wards. Madame Maxime shook her head and stood up before quickly making her way towards the scene of the fight, followed by the Delacour's, with Gabrielle in her father's arms.

The quartet was making their way towards Fleur's room, when they were stopped at the entrance to the dormitories. A girl who seemed to be at least a fifth year, stood in the way, with several equally big boys besides her.

The girl pointed at Fleur and said, "you bitch, how dare you show your face here, after what you have done to my sister and her friends. It is your fault they have been arrested, I'll make you pay for that".

The girl prepared to step towards Fleur, when Harry stepped between them, with Hermione and Ginny on either side of them. "you keep your hands of off Fleur, or it will be the last thing you do with those hands, for quite a while".

The five older students were a little surprised to find their way blocked by some strange first year they had never seen before and when he told them to shove of, they laughed and the girl in the middle said, "step aside dwarf, or you'll get a beating as well".

When Harry and the girls refused to move, the girl snarled and looked to her fellows on either side of her, hereby missing the vicious smirk on the faces of Harry and the girls.

The girl stepped forward and swung her right fist towards Harry's face. Using a move his mother taught them, Harry caught the girl's fist, in his right hand and in one motion he delivered a punch to the girls elbow, with his left palm, breaking the joint and the arm in several places, with a loud SNAP. Several pieces of cracked bone shot through the girl's skin and she started bleeding immediately.

The girl howled in pain and dropped to the floor, cradling her broken arm against her chest. The four other students charged at Harry, but Hermione and Ginny tackled two of them. Their strength had increased quite a bit since Halloween, so they had no problem taking down the older students.

Harry delivered a single punch to the gut of the first student who charged him and he crumbled to the ground, gasping for breath. The second student was a tall, broad shouldered boy who clearly knew a few things about fighting the 'muggle way'. He dodged Harry's first punch and delivered a hard punch to his chest, Harry felt something snap and he thought the punch might have broken a rib.

In the meantime, Hermione and Ginny were beating the two boys they had tackled and they were sitting on their chest delivering punch after punch to the boys faces.

Harry snarled at the older boy and dropped in the fighting stance his mother had taught them. He dodged several of the blows the other boy threw at him and finally he saw his chance.

The boy raised his right fist to deliver another blow and with a lightning strike Harry's left fist found its way to the boy's side. There were several SNAPS and the boy dropped down, joining the still howling girl on the floor.

The first boy, who he had struck in the gut, had managed to regain his breath and charged at Harry the moment his friend dropped down. Unfortunately for him, Harry was warmed up and saw him coming.

With his left arm he blocked the boy's blow and with his right fist, he delivered a punch to his jaw. Several teeth and globules of blood flew out of his mouth and the boy crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

At that moment there was a flash of blue fire and two very familiar voices yelled, "HARRY, GIRLS, THAT, IS, ENOUGH". Hermione and Ginny felt a hand on their shoulder and they were pulled of off the two boys, who they were beating to a pulp.

Harry was likewise, pulled back to his senses, but in his case by Fleur, who looked a little pale, at what her friends had done to protect her. Having a chance to look around, Harry, Hermione and Ginny saw that they were standing in a crowd of at least 80 or 90 students, who were looking wide eyed at them.

The five students who had attacked them, were lying on the floor, two were crying in pain and the other three were unconscious. Hermione and Ginny looked at their hands and went wide-eyed when they saw the blood covering their hands and sweaters.

At that moment, Madame Maxime came running towards the scene with Jean-Paul and Apolline hot on her heels. The three newcomers looked shocked at the scene that awaited them and Jean-Paul turned Gabrielle's face away from the groaning and bleeding students on the floor.

Madame Maxime raised her hand and it immediately became still. "everyone who is not supposed to be here, leave. And could someone go and get the school healers, it appears they are needed". The crowd dispersed immediately and one of them ran off, presumably to get the healers.

Jean-Paul and Apolline observed the 'battlefield,' one girl with a broken arm, bone sticking out of the arm and bleeding quite severely. One boy, with presumably broken ribs, one boy with a broken jaw and several missing teeth and two boys with broken and bloodied faces. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were huddled together and appeared to be deeply ashamed of what they had done. Fleur stood next to them and seemed a bit lost.

Madame Maxime looked between her own wounded students and the blood spattered trio and demanded on a stern tone, "what happened here? Who started this and why"? Fleur was the one who answered, as all the others were unable to reply, either by shock at what they had done, or due to pain.

"they tried to stop us when we wanted to enter the dormitory. The girl said it was my vault that her sister had been arrested and she would make me pay for it. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stepped between us and when the girl attempted to punch Harry, he broke her arm. The rest attacked us and Harry, Hermione and Ginny beat them".

Madame Maxime nodded solemnly and said, "I recognise the girl, she is the younger sister of the student who cursed you yesterday. The four boys have caused trouble before, they are the typical schoolyard bullies. I had them suspended for misconduct last year, but apparently they have not learned from it".

At that moment, a trio of healers, in clear white robes, came running towards them and when they saw the five wounded students, they gasped and quickly went to work. They conjured stretchers and rushed the students to the infirmary.

Madame Maxime said, "Fleur, would you show your friends to the bathrooms, so they can clean themselves up, while you pack your trunk"? Fleur nodded and led the others in through the door, the five students had attempted to block.

As soon as everyone had cleared the area, Madame Maxime sighed and said, "I think you are right. It would be best if Fleur left Beauxbatons. We have to avoid things like these, from ever happening again".

They spoke for a few more minutes until the four children returned, with Harry and Fleur carrying her trunk between them. Fleur looked at her parents and said with a sad smile, "I'm ready to go". She turned towards the headmistress and added, "it was nice to get to know you Madame, but I'm going somewhere I'll be safe".

Madame Maxime smiled and said, "good luck miss Delacour. I'm very sorry that your time at Beauxbatons has been less than pleasant for you. School should be about learning. Not about having to survive bullying and murder attempts. Be safe and maybe we will meet again one day".

Fleur made a polite bow to the headmistress and the group likewise said their goodbye's, before they left back to entrance hall. When they arrived, the group split up, the three Delacour's went back to their chateau, after saying goodbye to their eldest daughter, and the others went back to Gringotts, they had some business with Lord Ragnok.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion.

Chapter 26

Lord Ragnok was sitting behind his desk, reading a rapport he could hardly believe, according to the official records of the Potter family, young mister Potter was married. To no less than three other first years.

He had received the rapport barely half an hour ago, when Griphook had rushed into his office, without knocking, and had been blabbering about some apparent mistake in the records department. Griphook had rushed out again to do a full investigation regarding to the Potter family.

Suddenly the floo in his office roared up and Aurora stepped out, followed in quick succession by, Gabrielle, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and a third girl Ragnok had never met.

"please tell me you have come to explain this", said Ragnok, holding up the rapport. Aurora nodded and Ragnok indicated for all of them to take a seat. "this rapport said, that since 10:58 this morning, Harry James Potter, is officially married to, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour, could you please explain to me how this is possible".

Gabrielle nodded solemnly and said, "are you familiar with something called a Blood pact"? when Ragnok nodded she continued, "last night, Fleur was attacked at her school, with Fiendfyre". Ragnok's face turned red and he began grumbling in gobbledegook. After a few harsh sounding sentences he turned back to English and said,

"my apologies, but for goblins, there is no crime worse than to attack a child, let alone with such a dreaded piece of dark magic. I assume you formed the pact to keep Fleur alive, as your blood would be the only thing capable of healing wounds caused by Fiendfyre".

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded and Ragnok managed a small smile, "that explains why I wasn't invited for the wedding, I almost felt offended". The 6 humans in front of his desk all burst out laughing, at his attempt to lighten the mood.

Gabrielle turned serious again and said, "we will be celebrating at a later time, but for now we need to know what can we do to keep this from being used against us? I know the five year law only comes into effect, after the ministry has been officially notified by Gringotts, but are there any other laws we need to know about"?

Ragnok folded his hands in front of him and said with a very serious expression, "yes. Because all the participants in this marriage are underage, the resulting surge of magic, caused by the binding process will have been noticed by the Department of Mysteries.

I personally know the head of the department, Saul Croaker, and I know he must have realised there are only two explanations for such a magic surge. A marriage, or a binding magical engagement contract. Our best bet would be to send a message to Croaker and inform him of an engagement contract that has been signed and approved by Gringotts.

Seeing the future political power of Harry, I suggest that, if it should become necessary, we just let it be known that Harry is engaged to the daughter of the deputy minister for magic of France, as the Delacour's are quite a politically powerful family as well. Croaker does not have the ability at his command to know how many people were involved, so that works in our advantage".

Gabrielle and Aurora nodded and Aurora said, "I also know Croaker, he is a good man and quite a powerful one as well. He is completely loyal to the ministry, but I know for a fact, he absolutely hates Fudge and his undersecretary, that Umbridge woman, I heard from Amelia that he calls them, 'Pudgy and the Umbitch', behind their backs".

Ragnok grinned and repeated the names for himself, "Pudgy and the Umbitch, o I've got to remember those the next time that pink toad tries to get another of her anti non-human laws past the Wizzengamot. But I will contact Croaker after this meeting and I'll set up a meeting with him to clear the situation".

Aurora and Gabrielle chuckled and the quartet were grinning as well, when they heard the usually well mannered goblin leader, show such obvious disrespect for the minister of Magic and his undersecretary.

At that moment there came a knock on the door and Griphook entered the office. "ah Griphook good that you're here", said Ragnok, "it appears that there is nothing wrong with the records as Aurora and Gabrielle have just explained to me. Please take a seat and we shall explain". Griphook took a seat next to Ragnok and Gabrielle gave him a short overview of the previous conversation.

When she was done Gabrielle turned towards Fleur and said, "Fleur, I would like you to meet, Lord Ragnok, leader of the goblin council and director of Gringotts, and senior account manager Griphook, who manages the accounts for all our families. Ragnok, Griphook, meet Fleur Potter née Delacour".

Fleur offered both goblins a hand, which they shook before sitting back down. "So" began Harry, "does all of this mean that everyone is going to know that Fleur and I are 'engaged'?" he used finger quotes on that last word and Fleur giggled at his description.

Ragnok shook his head and Aurora said, "I think that Amelia and I can, 'convince' Croaker, not to let anything of this be known. So don't worry kids you secret is save".

Harry and the girls looked relieved and they spoke for a few more minutes until Gabrielle and Aurora stood up and after thanking Ragnok and Griphook, they led the quartet up to Diagon Alley, to do some necessary shopping.

When they reached daylight, they were glad that they were all wearing winter cloaks, because except for Aurora and Gabrielle, they all still felt a little cold, as they trudged through a light snow storm.

The first thing they bought was a new trunk for Fleur, which contained a study and a fully equipped laboratory for potions and enchanting. Next they went to Madam Malkin's to get new school robes for Fleur.

When they entered the shop Aurora took Harry to one side and said, "come on Harry we need to get you something new for Christmas", when he groaned she added in a whisper, "you do want to look your best for your first Christmas with your wife's, don't you"?

Harry blushed and nodded. While he and Aurora were looking for dress robes for him, Gabrielle and the girls were likewise shopping for new Christmas clothes. After about half an hour they were all set and left for the last stop on their list, Ollivander's.

When they had entered the shop, mister Ollivander came walking up to the counter and when he saw Aurora he froze, before he shook his head and said, "oh it's you again", when Aurora opened her mouth to reply he interrupted her and said, "yea yea, I know the drill, two wands, no question's, yada yada yada". Indicating Fleur, he said, "please step forward miss".

Fleur stepped forward and said, "I already have a wand sir", she held up her wand and after mister Ollivander held out his hand, she hesitated a moment before handing him her wand.

"Hmm, Rosewood, 9½ inches and oh dear, a Veela hair for a core"? Fleur nodded and said, "yes sir, it came from one of my grandmothers". Mister Ollivander pinched his nose and muttered, "that bloody French idiot, you never give a Veela, a Veela hair core wand, that combination is very unpredictable".

Fleur looked a little upset when she heard this and snatched her wand back out of his hands. "I don't want to be rude sir, but I don't give a damn, about what you think about my wand. It chose me and the connection with my grandmother is purely a coincidence".

Mister Ollivander looked a little perplexed by this and when he saw the dark looks in the eyes of the other occupants of his shop he quickly said, "my apologies miss, I did not know the wand chose you. It is just that most wand makers still do it the old way and make a wand with whatever the customer brings them, which is rarely a fit match".

Fleur nodded brusquely and mister Ollivander continued, "let's see about getting you a real wand shall we", he went into the second gangway and walked back and forth, muttering to himself and picking boxes from the shelves.

When he returned to the counter he placed the boxes in front of Fleur and she made her choice. Fifteen minutes later he returned and handed her a long black box, "here you go miss, Rowan, 11 ¾ inches, core is the nostril of one of the only Nundu's ever killed. It has a clear diamond, in silver casing, as a magical conduit".

Fleur took the wand from the box and a large fountain of silver stars flew from the tip. "Wow", said Fleur, "that feels good, it's feels so warm and powerful". Mister Ollivander nodded and said, that is good miss, this wand shall protect you and all those you care about, till the end of your days".

Fleur thanked him and Aurora paid for the wand and the two holsters, for a total of 375 Galleons. They left the shop again and headed over to a, by now very familiar, dark corner of the Alley.

Aurora tried to say something, but Fleur interrupted her and said, "don't worry mama, Harry and the others have already told me about the rules, don't get caught with a Battle wand".

Gabrielle and Aurora looked surprised but nodded approvingly. And the group made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

When Gabrielle opened the door to the pub, they saw Remus and Dora. They were talking to Tom the barkeep and when Remus saw them enter, he walked towards them, followed closely by Dora.

"good to see you all", began Remus, "her majesty has been more than worried since Minerva informed us this morning of what had happened. I think it would be best if we went to see her right away, as she has sent us to find you".

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded and Remus led them outside to a waiting SUV. The driver stepped out and opened the door so the group could enter the black car.

After a short drive they drove into the garage and Remus and Dora led them towards Elizabeth's private sitting room. When she opened the door, Gabrielle could see Elizabeth was pacing up and down the room and muttering softly to herself.

When she heard the door open, Elizabeth looked up and let go a sigh of relieve, "thank god you're here. I've been worried sick, what happened"? Remus and Dora returned to the hall and closed the door behind them, leaving the group alone with Elizabeth.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all gave Elizabeth a hug and Fleur followed their example when Elizabeth opened her arms expectantly. When everyone was seated on the coaches, with Harry and the girls all squeezed on one, the quartet began their explanation.

When everything had been said, Elizabeth shook her head softly and said, "why do these things always happen to you Harry? It seems you're destined to save every girl you meet".

Harry and the girls snickered softly at this and Harry said, "don't worry aunt Lizzy, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur are all the girls I'll ever need, or be able to handle". At this he received three separate elbows and when Fleur hit him he groaned softly and flinched.

"what's wrong Harry", asked Elizabeth concerned. "nothing", replied Harry, "my broken rib is healed but it is still a little sore". The others nodded and grinned, "it'll get better in a few hours Harry. Gabrielle and I can heal a broken rib in a minute, but it'll take you probably 10 hours to heal completely".

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and they continued to chat for a few more minutes until Aurora stood up and said, "I have to go, I have a meeting with Amelia and Croaker in half an hour and I need to change first".

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I need you and Gabrielle here tomorrow at 20:00, we have to inform Dumbledore what is going to change at Hogwarts". Aurora nodded and kissed her wife on the lips, before saying goodbye to the children and leaving the room.

The group stayed at the palace for another hour, until they returned to Potter manor by way of the floo.

When they had all arrived at Potter manor, Gabrielle called the elves and when all five were gathered before them she said, "there has been an interesting development. Since this morning, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur, are married".

The elves all stared at them, with their mouths wide open and Daisy fainted, only to be caught by Rosy and Poppy. Charles was the first to recover and said, "how... how did that happen? Aren't master Harry and the girls to young to marry and why did master Harry marry three girls at once"?

Gabrielle said, "that's a long story, one we will tell when Dan and Emma are home. But for the meantime, could you please swap the bed in Harry's room for a king sized one, so that all four of them can sleep in it, if they so wish". The elves nodded and they popped away.

Gabrielle turned towards the four kids and said, "I think it would be best if I left you four alone for a while. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about, so I'll see you at dinner, I have to talk with Sirius and Ilona, so I'll see you in few hours". She headed back to the reception room and left.

Harry and the girls looked at each other and they got a collective blush, as this was the first time they had been truly alone since they were married. A little unsure about everything Harry said, "so.. ehrrr, I guess we should talk about a few things. Maybe we should go to one of the sitting rooms, so we can talk in peace".

The girls nodded and Harry led them to the nearest elevator and they headed to a rarely used sitting room on the third floor. Harry and Hermione sat down in one of the loveseats and Ginny and Fleur sat down in another, across from them.

Harry dropped his head in his hands and sighed, "this is all so messed up. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret any of it, but I just wish we would have had a few more years before this happened. My moms always told Hermione and me, that we were destined for greatness together, but it seems you two were likewise destined to be a part of it, with us".

Hermione took over and said, "Harry and I have been closer than friends since I was two years old and Harry kind of promised to marry me, at Sirius and Ilona's wedding, so we always kind of knew, we would eventually be married.

But my point is, we don't want either of you to feel left out. We both love you, but we first need to get to know each other, as well as Harry and I know each other".

The other two nodded and Fleur said, "ever since the first time we met, I have felt a connection with you two, the times we were apart, it felt as if a piece of me was missing and I would not be complete until we were reunited again. the last few months at Beauxbatons were the worst of my life.

My mother already told me it might happen before my puberty hit last summer and she was right. Somehow my Veela side had bonded me to you two and created a kind of connection that allowed me to feel how you were feeling and when Ginny was injured at Halloween, I felt your fear and the relieve when Ginny woke up.

I likewise felt it, when Ginny was added to the bond, because she was so important for you two, she became important for me as well and I was able to feel her feelings as well. It's how I knew you'd arrived, the moment you stepped out of the floo in the hospital".

Ginny was the last to speak and she took a deep breath before saying, "I don't have so much to tell, you three have known each other for years, and I only a few months, and you Fleur, I know less than a day.

When I was laying in the hospital after Halloween, I felt the connection you three had and I knew that I was a part of it. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to intrude on something so personal.

When we were talking with aunt Lizzy at the palace, I realised that I could no longer keep it to myself and so I blurted it out. This morning when I saw you lying in that bed Fleur, my heart broke. It felt as if a part of myself was dying and I wanted to do anything in my power to help you. That's why I didn't hesitate to risk my life to save yours.

I may not know you three for that long, but I know one thing, I never want to be separated from you, ever again. I feel like I can only be happy when we are together, the biggest problem will be telling my mother. She has been planning my wedding since I was born and I do not look forward to tell her we eloped".

They all chuckled at Ginny's remark and she received a soft kiss from all three of them. They all kissed each other at least once, on the cheek, since they were not yet comfortable with any other place. They exchanged stories about their childhoods and their families, for almost two hours.

There came a soft knock on the door and when Harry said, "enter", Rosy popped her head in and said, "dinner is ready master Harry, the others are all waiting for you four". Harry thanked her and said they would be downstairs shortly. Rosy closed the door again and Harry turned back to the girls.

"well, it seems the third set of parents will be told, let's go downstairs and tell Dan and Emma". The girls nodded and Harry led them to the elevator and pushed the button, labelled 'kitchen'.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw, Aurora, Gabrielle Dan and Emma were already seated at the table and the elves were walking to and from the table with plates, and food.

When everyone was seated, Aurora cleared her throat and said, "Dan, Emma, the kinds have something they need to tell you". She looked pointedly at Harry and Hermione and they both blushed.

Dan and Emma both looked expectantly at the kids and Fleur was the one who spoke up. "It is my vault". there came an immediate storm of objections from the other three and Harry said, "it is not your fault Fleur, when will you accept that. They tried to kill you and we did what needed to be done to save your life".

Dan and Emma were looking between the four bickering children with confusion written all over their faces. "Shut it". Aurora said loudly and they were immediately silent. "Last night Fleur was attacked at Beauxbatons, with Fiendfyre. A dark kind of magic that allows a witch or wizard to summon and use hellfire. There is only one thing more powerful or destructive than Fiendfyre, and that's our fire.

The biggest problem however is that there is no known counter curse or any kind of treatment, to wounds inflicted by Fiendfyre, except for our blood. Unfortunately Fleur was and still is partially, a Veela. So her inner magic resisted our blood and forcibly evicted it, hurting Fleur in the process.

In order to save her life, we had to weaken her Veela powers, to allow our blood to do its work. So we created a Blood pact, we bound, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur together as one. So they share a bond that is comparable to the one between Gabrielle and me.

The downside to this is that, according to magical law, they are now officially married. I have checked the confidential records at the DOM, and they confirm it. The official Potter family records state that, Harry James Potter, is married to, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour".

Dan was staring wide eyed at the four children across from him and Emma had fainted against the back of her chair. Gabrielle was softly shaking Emma to wake her up and Aurora looked at Dan, "I'm sorry Dan, but it was the only way to save Fleur's life. Harry, Hermione and Ginny knew what would happen and they insisted on trying. It was their choice and they don't seem to regret it, so why should we".

Emma had woken up again and asked with hesitation, "so what happens next"? Aurora smiled softly and replied, "together with Amelia, I have managed to convince Croaker to keep it silent. He has taken a magical oath not to reveal the information to anyone, without my explicit approval".

"How did you manage to convince him", asked Harry. Aurora grinned and answered, "I showed him my file, which I might add, is not at all correct. It said exactly what I wanted it to say and what is commonly known about me".

Ginny, and Fleur looked amazed and Ginny asked, "but how is that possible? I thought the family records at the DOM were automatically updated by magical law"?

Aurora and Gabrielle both grinned at this and Gabrielle said, "that is correct Ginny, but we are an exception. The only ones who hold direct control over magical law, are those who were there when it was written. Merlin is the great architect of magical law and we were there when he wrote it, with Arthur and the other six heads of the founding families. So in all reality, we stand _above_ the law".

"that is so cool", the four kids burst out laughing at their timing as they said it exactly at the same time. Aurora and Gabrielle grinned with them, but Aurora added, "however that does not mean we can just change or scrap any law we want. We can only do what my official position permits, because it cannot be known that I am Merlin's daughter". All four nodded and Aurora turned back to Dan and Emma.

"you two are awfully quiet, what is wrong"? Dan shook his head softly and said, "it's just a lot to take in, our little, twelve year old girl is married, to three others". Emma nodded and asked, "will there be a wedding or do we ignore the whole situation"?

Gabrielle sighed and answered, "it would be best to ignore the whole thing, because as far as the ministry is concerned, Harry is only engaged to Fleur and the parts of Ginny and Hermione are not known".

Dan and Emma nodded and Aurora added, I have issued a press release along with Jean-Paul and Ragnok. should it be neccesarry, Worldwide Wizarding News will publish a statement, from me and Jean-Paul". Dan and Emma nodded slowly and everyone started eating dinner.

When dinner was over, everyone retreated to the game room to play a game of monopoly, while they were waiting for Minerva to arrive, who would be handling the enrolment of Fleur at Hogwarts.

After about one and a half hour, Hermione was clearly winning the game, as she held half the board in property and the others kept paying her. There was a knock on the door and Minerva entered the room.

She sat down at the table and because she already knew Fleur, there was no need for introductions. Aurora handed Minerva the file they were handed by Madame Maxime and Minerva enlarged it, before reading it through.

When she was done reading, Minerva closed the file again and said, "I'll take care of it miss Delacour. You will have to be sorted, just like all the other students, so at the beginning of the term, you'll be sorted at the welcome feast.

Considering what happened at Beauxbatons, I think it would be best to house the four of you together, in a separate dorm, to ensure your allure does not overly affect your fellow students. I know for a fact that several of the students at Hogwarts, particularly the Slytherins, will be looking down on you because of your Veela background. I trust Harry, Hermione and Ginny to keep you safe, as I know they are more than capable to do so".

Fleur nodded and Harry and Hermione, both threw an arm around her and gave her a hug. "don't worry Fleur", said Harry with a fire in his eyes, "we'll look after you". Fleur smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. Hermione and Ginny grinned at Harry's reaction and Minerva and the other adult were likewise amused at the children's antics.

When Minerva had left, the remaining inhabitants of the game room grew serious and Dan said, "so about those sleeping arrangements. Since you are married I suspect that you will be required to sleep together"? The four al got a heavy blush and Hermione said quickly, "don't worry dad. We're all way too young to even think about any of that. So you have nothing to be afraid of".

Dan still looked a little suspicious, but after a look from Emma he kept his mouth and Gabrielle turned towards Ginny. "maybe it would be best to sent a letter to your parents, to let them know where you are, so they won't be worried if you don't arrive on the station tomorrow". Ginny nodded and Fredrick brought her, ink, quill and parchment.

When Ginny was writing, Aurora added, "please invite your parents and brothers over for dinner on Christmas day. It would be nice to get to know your family a bit better, we only spoke when you were in the infirmary and that was all about you".

Ginny nodded and added the invitation to the letter. When she was done, Fredrick returned with Pidgy and she bound the letter to his leg. When the elf and the owl were gone again, Aurora said, "it's late kids and we have a lot to do tomorrow so maybe you four should head upstairs".

The foursome nodded and said goodnight to the adults. When they were gone, the atmosphere in the room changed immediately. "so", began Dan, "what are we going to do with this whole situation. We can't keep an eye on them if they are at school and I'm sure they'll get into plenty of trouble on their own".

Gabrielle grinned and Aurora smiled before saying, "we are already working on that Dan. It depends on what Elizabeth says, but we think we have a solution for that problem". Turning towards Emma she added, "and Emma, we could use your help tomorrow evening. So could you join us to the palace"? Emma nodded and the adults also left for their rooms.

Meanwhile the quartet had reached Harry's room and found that his bed had been replaced by a much larger one, and that the clothes of Hermione, Ginny and Fleur, had been placed in his wardrobe.

Harry scratched behind his head and asked a little sheepishly, "so, err, how are we going to do this. Does being married also mean having to change in the same room, or do you want me to go to the bathroom"?

The girls blushed and looked between each other until Fleur said, "I don't really mind to change with you present Harry, it will be normal eventually, so why not start now". Hermione nodded and Ginny agreed as well.

They all went to the wardrobe and saw they each had their own part of the large, walk-in wardrobe. They each recovered their sleeping clothes and placed them on the bed.

"what do we do, asked Hermione, "one by one, or all at once. I suspect some staring will be present so what is the best way"? Harry blushed as he realised she meant him and Ginny and Fleur giggled softly.

"I think all at once would be best", said Harry. "that way no one will feel too looked at and it would be more comfortable for all of us. The girls agreed and they all prepared to get changed.

They removed their sweaters first and Harry couldn't help but notice that beneath the sweater, Fleur had a completely different build than she had last summer. He saw Hermione and Ginny daily, in their swimsuits so he was a little more interested to know how Fleur had changed over the past few months.

Next were the trousers and Harry could see the difference in built between Fleur and Hermione and Ginny. Fleur's legs were long and elegant, were Hermione and Ginny had more muscles from their daily workouts.

The shirts were next and Harry turned beet red. Fleur wore a small white bra, to cover her small breasts, but the body's of Hermione and Ginny weren't that far developed yet, so they wore nothing beneath their shirts. Harry could see the beginnings of their breasts already forming on their chests and it seemed as though Ginny was a little ahead of Hermione.

His train of thought was interrupted when Fleur removed her bra and Harry could not help but compare the breasts of Fleur, to those of his mothers, when he had seen them at Halloween. A little freaked out at his own thoughts, Harry shook his head and continued his staring at Fleur.

His blush only got worse, when Fleur caught him staring at her chest and subconsciously put her arms over her chest to interrupt Harry's view. Hermione and Ginny smirked at Harry's colour and Ginny said, "you know Harry, you are two pieces of clothing behind us, so that's not really fair. How shall we punish Harry for his lagging girls"?

Fleur and Hermione both smirked and Fleur lowered her arms so Harry could continue his staring, only to have the objects of his fascination vanish beneath a silk nightdress.

Hermione and Ginny likewise dressed in their pyjamas and when they were done, the three girl stepped towards Harry and decided unanimously to undress him, seeing as he was unable to do it himself.

When they had humiliated Harry enough, the girls stepped back and they headed into the bathroom to brush their teeth and otherwise get ready for bed.

When they were all gathered before the bed again Ginny asked, "so, how are we going to sleep in what order do we lay"? the other three thought about it and Hermione came with the solution. "we do a rotation schedule. Each night we switch between inside and outside so we all get to sleep next to the others".

The rest agreed and they climbed into the bed, Hermione lay on the right side, Harry left of her, Fleur next to Harry and Ginny on the other side of Fleur. When they were all cosy under the thick blanket, Fleur got a cheeky grin on her face and said, "so Harry, how did you like the view"?

The two other girls looked up and together, the three girls buried him in inquisitive looks. Harry instantly turned bright red again and the girls all grinned, "err", he stuttered, "you... you're v... very pretty Fleur". When Hermione and Ginny looked at him he added quickly, "and you two are also very pretty Ginny, Mione, it's just that I see you two daily in your swimsuits, so I was more focused on Fleur".

The three girls grinned again and Fleur said dryly, "yes Harry, we noticed". Ginny couldn't help but try to embarrass Harry further, "so Harry, whose breasts did you like the most? mine, Mione's, Fleur's or your mothers'"?

The deep red on Harry's cheeks only grew deeper and Fleur looked quizzically at Ginny, "how do you mean his mothers' do you know if he has ever seen them"? Ginny and Hermione chuckled and Harry groaned before he said, "when Ginny was injured at Halloween, I took the floo back home and ran to their room to ask them to save Ginny. When I threw open the door, without knocking, they were lying on the bed, on top of each other, kissing and completely naked".

Fleur giggled and muttered, "that must have been embarrassing". "you have no idea", answered Harry, shuddering. Fleur turned mock serious again and said, "but you haven't answered the question yet. Who's do you like the most"? Harry could see from their faces that he would have to come up with a very diplomatic answer, if he didn't want to spent his first night as a married man, on the sofa.

"ehr, I can't really tell. I think you three are equally pretty and my moms are just much older, so that is not a fair comparison. Besides that, even thinking about the women who raised me, in such a way, completely freaks me out".

The girls seemed to be content with that answer and they all gave Harry a kiss before they cuddled together and quickly fell asleep. It had been a long and tiring day.

Author's note:

I hope the last part wasn't too weird for anyone. I tried to combine the awkwardness of their age, with the curiosity that comes with puberty. Hopefully it wasn't inappropriate for anyone.

Out of deep respect and sincere sympathy for all the victims of the terrorist attacks in Paris. The next chapter will not be posted until earliest next Saturday and maybe even later. When you read it, you will know why I think it inappropriate to post such a chapter, to soon after such terrible happenings.

MM


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 27

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER, THAT MAGIC FORSAKEN, BLOODY BASTARD".

Harry and the girls were awoken very abruptly, and rather rudely, by a voice that rang throughout the entire mansion. All four shot up from the pillows and several heads hit each other, when they tried to get untangled from the covers.

Ten minutes earlier.

Aurora, Gabrielle and Emma were having breakfast in the kitchen; Dan was on Avalon, working on some special project for Christmas. Suddenly the door opened and Sirius entered the kitchen with a grave expression on his face and a thick stack of parchment in his hand.

Gabrielle saw his face and knew something was seriously wrong. "What is wrong Sirius, did something happen to Ilona or James"? Sirius shook his head and sat down at the table, where Poppy handed him his favourite, pint sized coffee cup, with extra strong coffee.

"As you know my mother died a few months ago". They all nodded, but didn't offer any condolences, they knew how much he had hated the woman. "I was cleaning out the family records room, when I found something very disturbing".

He put the stack of parchment on the table and added, "I found out what happened with my cousin, Narcissa". When they looked at the cover of the stack they could read, ' _Narcissa Malfoy née Black'._

Gabrielle and Aurora stared at the folder with wide eyes and after a minute Gabrielle managed to say, "but... but... you always told us that Cissy was pro muggle, like her sister Andromeda and not like that psycho Bellatrix. So why would she ever marry such a fanatic like Malfoy"?

Sirius nodded sadly and said, "She was, turns out that my 'dear noble uncle Cygnus', liked to do a little gambling now and then. He gambled away his entire share of the family fortune and had massive debts to a certain Abraxas Malfoy.

When said Malfoy came to collect the debt, accompanied by his son Lucius, said son took a liking to Cissy and my dear aunt Druella, offered to give her to Lucius, if his father would forgive the debt owed by Cygnus".

Gabrielle and Aurora were both pale in shock and Gabrielle asked, "so Malfoy bought Cissy, like she was a piece of cattle"? Sirius nodded solemnly and said, "yes, but that is not even the worst of it.

I have found our old house elf, Kreacher, who has confirmed my suspicions, when Cissy found out that her mother had practically sold her to Malfoy, she tried to run away, my aunt found out and took her wand, before she shackled her to a chain in the basement, until the day of her forced wedding.

During the wedding, aunt Druella held her under an imperius curse, so she couldn't object or try to run away. After the wedding Lucius took her back to Malfoy manor, where she is being held prisoner till this very day. Cissy is Lucius's mysterious wife and the mother of Draco".

Gabrielle and Aurora were both teary eyed when they heard what had become of the sweet cheery child they had seen at several ministry balls and other parties. Emma was simply shocked that someone could sink so low as to sell her own daughter to pay off some debts.

"what are you going to do about it", asked Gabrielle. Sirius shook his head sadly and said, "I have written a letter to Lucius, stating that, as the new head of the Ancient House of Black, I wanted to arrange a meeting with Narcissa".

Sirius plucked a folded letter from the pile and handed it to Gabrielle, "this was his answer". Gabrielle opened the letter and read it out lout,

 _Who do you think you are, you filthy mongrel._

 _Narcissa is my property and I would sooner slid her throat, than let you even see her. If I find out you ever try to contact her, I'll make sure her dead body is the last thing you'll ever see._

 _If you know what is good for you, stay away from my house._

Gabrielle crumpled the letter and Aurora's eyes were burning with black fire while she roared, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER, THAT MAGIC FORSAKEN, BLOODY BASTARD". The entire kitchen shook with the intensity of her anger and barely a minute later the four children came running into the kitchen, each wearing a red and gold bathrobe.

Sirius looked at the four kids standing before him, looking as if they had just fallen out of bed and he couldn't help but smile at their expression, "did you all fell out of the same bed or something, your timing is implacable".

Harry and the girls all turned bright red at Sirius's words, and he looked between their blushing faces until he gasped, "no way, you actually did, well done Harry, James would be proud of you, managing to get three beautiful girls in your bed, at the same time, before your twelfth birthday".

Harry's blush deepened even more, but Gabrielle came to his recue, while at the same time trying to calm down Aurora, who was still fuming with anger. "shut up Padfoot, we can talk about that later. Our main concern right now is making sure Cissy gets out of that place alive".

Sirius immediately turned serious again and the four kids were looking between Gabrielle, who was holding a furious Aurora, to Sirius who had an unusual serious look on his face and to Emma, who seemed to be split between laughing at the situation of the kids and crying over whatever it was that got Aurora so angry and Sirius so serious.

"I think we're missing something here", observed Fleur, and the other three nodded in agreement. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "I found out what happened to one of my cousins, Narcissa. Apparently my aunt, her mother, has sold her, to the father of Lucius Malfoy to pay off a gambling debt my uncle owed him".

I requested to meet with her, but Lucius responded by saying that, if I even tried to see her, he would slit her throat. The four children gasped and Fleur said, "that's barbaric, isn't there a law against such practices? In France that is highly illegal".

Gabrielle shook her head and said, "unfortunately it is legal, in many of the old families, it is very normal to _buy_ a first, second or even a third wife. And such bought wives are considered as property, without any rights".

At that moment, the door to the kitchen was thrown open and a very distressed looking Jean-Paul ran in to the kitchen. He looked around for a moment, until he saw Fleur and ran to his oldest daughter, hugging her for dear live.

"papa what is wrong"? asked Fleur, when Jean-Paul started sobbing in her arms. "you... your mot.. mother. She wen... went to visit her si... sister, last night and ne... never came home. When I went to the settlement this mor... morning, it was ruined, there were bodies everywhere. It look... looks like they kill... killed all the men and elderly and took the women and ch... children".

When Harry looked at his mothers, he saw a look in their eyes, he had never seen before, their eyes were burning with black fire and their hair seemed to be made of flames. Gabrielle hurried upstairs and Aurora barked, "Charles, Fredrick, Poppy". The three elves came running immediately, they recognised her tone as one of anger and intense hatred.

When all three were standing in front of her she said, "Charles, I need to you to go to Avalon, find Dan and Ivan, tell them to have both their companies standing ready, in war gear, in half an hour". Charles nodded and popped away.

"Fredrick, go to Lord Ragnok at Gringotts, ask him to send a team of his finest curse breakers and ward masters to Avalon, also within half an hour, if possible". Fredrick likewise nodded and popped away.

"Poppy, go to the hospital on Avalon, tell them to outfit two squads of field healers, and load two choppers with emergency supplies". Poppy nodded as well and popped away.

Aurora turned towards Sirius and said, "Sirius, I'm sorry, but this takes priority. Cissy is safe for the moment". Sirius nodded and asked, "is there anything I can do"? Aurora nodded and continued, "yes, go to Amelia. Tell her to organise a full Wizzengamot meeting for tomorrow evening, I want everyone who has a seat to be there.

When you have done that, please send Alastor and Remus to Elizabeth to strengthen the security at the palace, just in case. Have Remus tell Elizabeth that we need to postpone out meeting for tonight". Sirius nodded and sped away to the reception room.

She turned towards Emma, Jean-Paul and the children and said, "don't worry Jean, we'll find her. Emma please get dressed, I'll be needing your help. You as well kids, get dressed and meet back here, as soon as possible. Daisy will give you some clothes to wear".

Everyone sped away and Aurora handed Jean-Paul a glass of water and placed him on a chair. Shortly afterwards Gabrielle came running back into the kitchen, dressed in full armour. She gave Aurora a nod and sat down next to Jean-Paul, while Aurora sped upstairs to get dressed.

When Harry and the girls reached their room they saw Daisy standing before the bed, she was placing four identical uniforms on the bed, one for each of them. "please wear these, master Harry, mistresses, they will keep you safe". She bowed and popped away.

Harry and the girls dressed in record time and before they knew it, they were dressed in smaller versions of the legion uniforms. They strapped both wands to their under-arms and Harry, Hermione and Ginny placed their guns on the belts, before the four sped back towards the kitchen.

When they arrived they saw Gabrielle talking to Jean-Paul and Aurora entered a few seconds after them. When they were all gathered in the kitchen, Gabrielle asked softly, "where is Gabrielle"?

Jean-Paul swallowed and said, "with my parents at the chateau, I summoned twenty of the best aurors in France to guard them". Gabrielle nodded softly and said, "I'm sorry to say this Jean, but we will need Gabrielle to be at the settlement, if we are to find Apolline and the others. I will send a platoon of Legionnaires with you, to provide security, so she'll be perfectly safe".

Jean-Paul nodded thankfully and they made their way towards the reception room. When everyone had taken a handful of floo powder, Aurora went first and the others followed her quickly.

They were awaited by Anderson, who was waiting in the reception room with Dan and Ivan on either side of him. "what is going on", he asked, as soon as he saw Aurora appear, "why are you mobilizing two companies, has something happened"?

Aurora nodded and quickly explained the situation. "we don't know what we will be facing, so to be on the safe side, we are bringing the Mammoths". Anderson swallowed and said, "Boltrock is not going to like that ma'am. You know they haven't been battle tested yet. Wouldn't it be safer to just bring the Chieftains instead"?

Aurora looked at him with an incredulous look and said, "exactly. They have to be battle tested, what does Boltrock think we're going to do with them, take them to a bloody picnic". Anderson saluted and quickly left the room to get everything ready.

In the meantime the others had arrived and Harry asked curiously, "what are Mammoths, mom. I know Chieftains are normal battle tanks, but I have never heard of a Mammoth".

Gabrielle smiled and Aurora got a somewhat devilish smirk on her face, before she said, "a few years ago, I asked Boltrock If he wanted to design a new battle tank for the legion. I gave him free reign on what kind of weaponry and armour he wanted and unlimited funding.

60 million galleons and half a dozen prototypes later, he came with the Mammoth. A monstrous tank, weighing about 250.000 pounds, but with weight reducing charms, he brought it down to 40.000 pounds".

She led the group outside and stepped into the waiting Humvee, which Dan proceeded to drive to the airport, in an almost breakneck speed.

When they arrived, they saw the hanger leading to the vault open up and the four children and Jean-Paul were looking their eyes out. The monster that came riding out of the elevator was, in one word, impressive.

It was pitch black in colour, about 30 ft long, 15 ft wide, and 12 ft high. It had two massive 180 mm cannons, one on either side of the turret, both facing forward. Between those was a third barrel, which was thinner but was shaped like the mouth of a snarling dragon.

On all four corners of the hull, were small turrets, with two .50 heavy machineguns in each turret. It ran on massive tracks each two ft wide.

Following the massive monster, was a very agitated goblin. As soon as he saw Aurora, Boltrock yelled, "what is the meaning of this. These tanks have not yet been battle tested, how can you even think, about taking them for a mission".

He took a large breath, but before the goblin could continue, Aurora interrupted him. "I know they are not yet battle tested, Boltrock, but when were you going to test them. We have a situation on our hands, that could very well be very dangerous. We will need every advantage we can get. Besides, this will be your chance to prove that they really are amongst the most powerful weapons ever made".

The chief engineer calmed down remarkably fast and said, "very well. You can take two of them with you, but the third stays behind to compare later on". Aurora nodded in acceptance and Boltrock yelled a few orders over his shoulder to a few other goblins, who went down with the elevator and returned a few minutes later with a second Mammoth. Meanwhile Boltrock was explaining the finer details of the Mammoth to Aurora, Gabrielle and Harry and the girls.

"each Mammoth has a crew of 6, one commander/gunner, two loaders, one driver and two machine gunners, which operate the remote controlled turrets. The cannons have 300 shells each, 100 shrapnel, 100 high explosive and 100 Hellfire's.

The machineguns will not run out of ammo, as each gun has a separate magazine, equipped with a permanent Gemino charm to produce more ammo. The bullets will vanish after a few minutes, but their work will already be done then, so it doesn't matter.

The main weapon is a napalm thrower with a reach of 300 ft and equipped with a 4000 gallon tank. Because we use undetectable enlargement charms, we were able to put so much ammo inside the tank.

The engine runs on kerosene and the fuel tanks are large enough to give it a reach of about 1500 miles. The top speed is 60 mph on the road and 45 mph on rough terrain. Each tank is equipped with a full set of goblin wards so they can take quite a beating, before they need to rely on their actual armour, which can hold against even the strongest blasting curses.

Please be careful with my baby's, we put a lot of work and recourses into building them".

When the goblin was done, one of his subordinates handed him a holstered gun. He walked towards Fleur and handed her the weapon. "I wish there was time to teach you how to properly use it, but there is not, so your friends will have to explain it on the way".

Fleur thanked him with a bow and Hermione helped her to attach the holster to her belt.

In the meantime, 8 ordinary Chieftain tanks, had left the hanger and were making their way towards the airfield were a small fleet of helicopters was waiting.

Boltrock walked with them towards the waiting helicopters and said, "we have designed the Mammoth's so, that they can be carried the same way as the Chieftains, so the MIL Mi's can just pick them up and follow you".

A group of 500 fully armed Legionnaires was waiting for them and became quiet when they saw Aurora and her group approaching. They all stood in orderly ranks of 10 deep And 50 wide.

Aurora stood before them and said, "Sergei", one of the Legionnaires on the front row stepped away and saluted, "follow me please. the rest of you, at ease". The others all relaxed and returned to their soft conversations.

Aurora led Sergei towards Jean-Paul and said, "Jean, this is Sergei, he will go with you and get Gabrielle from your chateau. Sergei, this is Jean-Paul, the deputy minister for magic of France and a good personal friend of us. His efforts assured our success in getting the support of the UN, so we owe him a few favours".

The two men shook hands and Aurora continued, "Sergei, please gather your platoon and go with Jean, he'll tell you were to go, we'll meet you at the settlement".

Sergei saluted and Jean-Paul gave Aurora a hand, before the two men walked back to the Legionnaires and after a few words from Sergei, 50 men and women followed them to one of the waiting Chinooks, who took off soon after, followed by two Apache's and two MIL MI's, each carrying a Chieftain in two massive clamps under their large open belly's.

Aurora returned to the main group and when she had the attention of everyone she began her explanation.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you have been mobilised, so allow me to explain. The man who just left with captain Sergei, is Jean-Paul Delacour, former chairman of the UN Security Council and deputy Minister for Magic of France. Through his efforts we were able to get the support of the UN, so you could say he is the reason all of you are here today.

Last night, Jean's wife, Apolline was visiting her sister at one of the Veela settlements on the Mediterranean coast. Sometime during her visit, the settlement was attacked, we have no further details but so far we know that all the men and elderly in the settlement were killed and the women and children were taken.

We assume we are dealing with a group who specialises in the trafficking of part-human magical creatures. For the past year or so, we have had regular rapports about attacks on peaceful settlements and individuals at home. During all those incidents, the women and children were taken and all others were killed.

Several magical species have been hit hard by these attacks. The Veela and mermaid populations have taken large hits and the centaurs have retreated deep back into their forests, after several of their villages were razed.

We also have rapports about missing unicorn herds and dragon preserves being razed, with the adults being murdered and dismembered and the eggs being stolen. We believe all these incidents are the work of a single group. All the evidence points towards a mercenary group originating in the middle east, they call themselves, The Wands of the Sinai.

This group has a reputation for brutality and ruthlessness, so expect heavy resistance. We have no idea what numbers they have brought, but our intelligence reports their total strength to be between 600 and 700.

Whatever their numbers might be, they are most likely not suspecting us, so that works in our advantage. We finally have a means that hopefully will lead us to their location. I expect we will be travelling a lot today, so if there are things you need to do before we leave, I suggest you do them now. We leave in 30 minutes".

The Legionnaires spread out and Aurora returned to her own group.

When she was standing next to Gabrielle, she said, "how are you holding up Fleur? You have been awfully quiet about the whole situation". Fleur sighed and was visibly trying to hold back her tears. Hermione and Ginny each hugged her and Harry looked around before giving her a soft kiss, as a sign of support.

"I... I'm afraid", Fleur managed to keep her tears at bay, but the tone of her voice clearly indicated that she was quickly losing that battle. "mama was afraid something like this would happen to the settlement. And now it has, while she was there".

Harry gave her a loving hug and Fleur slumped against him and Harry slowly lowered her to the ground, where he held her on his lap while softly stroking her hair and whispering words of hope in her ear.

Hermione and Ginny likewise sunk to the ground and showed their support for Fleur. Aurora and Gabrielle looked at the show of love and loyalty between the four children and their eyes became a little moist as well.

"My Lady", a voice broke through the crowd and a female Legionnaire came running towards them, when she stood before them she took a few breaths before she said, "the team from Gringotts has arrived, but there is a slight problem. The goblins are all cleared and had previous knowledge of the island, but there is also a wizard with them".

At that last part, Aurora and Gabrielle looked up in surprise, "Ragnok send a wizard to the island, who is it", asked Gabrielle with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"a young man, maybe four years out of Hogwarts by the name of William Weasley". at that name Ginny looked up and said in surprise, "Bill is here? When did he came back to Britain, he is supposed to be in Egypt".

Gabrielle nodded at the Legionnaire and said, "it's okay, we know him". The Legionnaire saluted and ran off again.

A few minutes later two Humvee's stopped before them and when the doors opened, 9 goblins and 1 wizard stepped out of the vehicles. "Bill", Ginny gave Fleur a last hug, before she stood up to greet her eldest brother.

"I thought you were in Egypt, how come you are here"? Bill's reaction to seeing his only sister was to be expected, but Aurora and Gabrielle still laughed softly as they saw Bill's flabbergasted expression, when he saw Ginny standing between all those soldiers and dressed as one of them.

He gave his sister a hug and whispered softly, "what are you doing here Gin, mom said you were with Harry and Hermione". Ginny grinned and answered, "I am with Harry and Hermione Bill", she directed his eyes towards Harry and Hermione, who were still comforting a sobbing Fleur.

Bill fell from one surprise into the next when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Gabrielle standing behind him, while Aurora was talking to the goblins. He turned around to give her a hand until he saw her armour.

He froze and turned back to Ginny, "Gin. Remember what I told you about that night at Hogwarts ten years ago"? Ginny nodded with a grin and said, "I know Bill, Gabrielle and Aurora are not just Harry's parents. They are the Dark Angels".

Bill paled at the sound of that name and turned back to face Gabrielle, who smiled at him and said, "don't worry Bill. We consider Ginny as family, besides, we would never harm a child".

Bill looked slightly relieved at that and asked, "could you explain why I'm here? I was pulled out of Egypt, barely half an hour ago. When I got to Gringotts, Lord Ragnok said my services were required by her Majesty and I was to report to master curse breaker Sharpclaw. When I did so, he didn't explain anything but just pushed a portkey in my hands and said, "all will be explained when you arrive". So please, explain".

Gabrielle chuckled and said, "yea we didn't tell Ragnok why we needed curse breakers, so he couldn't have told you". She continued to tell Bill the reason why he was here and finished with, "so you see. We don't have any curse breakers ourselves and we don't want to get any nasty surprises when we find those bastards".

Bill nodded softly and seemed a bit overwhelmed at the things he saw happening around him. As a last reminder Gabrielle added, "I assume you are familiar with the standard non-disclosure contracts of Gringotts"?

Bill nodded and said, "yes every employee is required to take a magical oath, to never reveal anything they do in service of the bank, so that complete anonymity can be assured to the banks clients".

Gabrielle nodded content, "good. Well this counts as such. Anything you will see or do today, falls under that oath. The highest level of secrecy is demanded of every visitor to this island".

Bill nodded again and Aurora cleared her throat behind them. "it's time to go. The healers have arrived and all supplies and vehicles are loaded on the helicopters". Gabrielle nodded and Bill gave Aurora a hand.

Ginny returned to the other three and saw that Harry and Hermione had managed to console Fleur and they were waiting for her. Ginny gave Fleur a quick hug and the four followed the adults to one of the waiting Chinooks.

Bill looked amazed as he saw the fleet of waiting helicopters, 11 Chinooks, 10 Apache's and 8 Mil Mi's, two of which carried a Mammoth. Aurora led her group to one of the Chinooks and they all boarded the helicopter.

As soon as the helicopters had left the runway, the Mil Mi's, the apache's and the Chinooks, turned on their build in camouflage systems and they were no longer able to be seen from below, nor did they make any sound.

They flew for nearly four hours, until they reached the Mediterranean coast and followed it until they could see large smoke clouds rising from a large open spot between the forests.

When the helicopters landed, Aurora and Gabrielle turned towards Harry and the girls and Gabrielle said, "okay listen up kids. I want you four to stay inside the helicopter, we won't be here for long. All we have to do is pick up the scent and we can continue the hunt. There might be things out there you don't want to see".

They all nodded and Gabrielle and Aurora left the helicopter through a small side door.

When they stepped into the sunlight outside, both woman had to squeeze their eyes to protect them from the suddenly bright light. When they could see again, they saw that Sergei and Jean-Paul had already arrived.

Jean-Paul was in a heated discussion with several muggle policemen who had come to investigate the smoke clouds and were trying to get them to leave.

Aurora and Gabrielle walked up to them and saw Sergei roll his eyes and point his head towards the policemen as if to say, 'it's always the same with those guys'.

Gabrielle cleared her throat and said in fluent French, "what is the problem gentlemen". The closest policemen turned to her and said on an aggravated tone, "great, more sensation seekers".

This time Aurora cleared her throat and showed the obnoxious policemen a badge. The men paled immediately and after a few hasty words with his colleagues, they made their apologies and the man said, "I'm so sorry Madame, is there anything we can do to help".

Aurora nodded and said, "yes. I need a perimeter around the entire settlement and keep everyone out of here except for my personnel". The men bowed and hurried away.

Sergei couldn't help but snigger at the hurry of the policemen and asked, "what did you show them"? Aurora grinned and showed him the badge as well. It was a black leather, folding badge, which showed the winged skull of the legion and beneath it were the words, _U.N. Special Forces, General A. Emrys_.

Sergei suppressed a chuckle and said, "no wonder they were in such a hurry". Aurora nodded and turned towards Jean-Paul who was looking sadly around him at the ruins of the settlement.

"you okay, Jean", asked Aurora. He nodded and said, "yes, Gabrielle is in the chopper with my parents. I didn't want her to have to see this". He looked sadly around at the smouldering ruins and the dozens of bodies, which were being covered with white sheets by the Legionnaires that came with Sergei.

Gabrielle and Aurora nodded and Gabrielle said, "let's go to her then". Jean-Paul and Sergei led them to one of the Chinooks and Sergei opened the door. When they entered the helicopter, Jean-Paul was immediately hugged by little Gabrielle, who said, "daddy your back".

He softly stroked his youngest daughter's hair and said, "why does she need to be here"? Gabrielle looked sadly at Jean-Paul and said, "we need a scent to follow Jean. Aurora and I can track a blood trail for hundreds of miles and days old, but we need a pure sample first. Gabrielle is closely enough related to Apolline, that we can use her, to find her mother".

Jean-Paul looked a little confused and asked, "then why did you not use Fleur, she has the same connection to Apolline as Gabrielle does". Aurora shook her head softly and Gabrielle answered, "no Jean. Fleur is no longer the same, when we saved her life, we had to replace her Veela side with something else. And that is preventing us from using her, to find Apolline".

He nodded in acceptance and said, "do what you have to do". Gabrielle nodded and kneeled down so she was at the same height as Gabrielle. "hey sweetie, how are you doing". The little girl put her thumb in her mouth and muttered, "I miss my mommy".

Gabrielle nodded softly and said, "I know sweetie. But we are going to find her. We have a way to find your mother but we need your help for that, can you help us"? little Gabrielle nodded and said, "yes, I'll help find mommy".

"good girl", replied Gabrielle. "now this is going to hurt for a few seconds but you need to be strong okay"? little Gabrielle nodded again and Aurora handed a small syringe to her partner.

Gabrielle placed the syringe on the elbow of the little girl before her and when she pushed the needle in, there went a small shiver through the little Veela. Gabrielle drew the syringe full of blood and then removed it from the girls arm. "thank you sweetie. That is all we need from you. I promise you, we will find your mommy and she'll be back before you know it okay"? Little Gabrielle nodded and hugged her namesake.

Gabrielle stood up again and said, "okay Jean. We have what we need. Do you want to come with us ore do you want to go back to you chateau with Gabrielle and your parents". Jean-Paul swallowed once and said, "I have to stay her, I have contacted our DMLE and they have already dispatched people to investigate this place. I have to be here when they arrive".

Gabrielle nodded and replied, "all right. Can your parents apparate back to the chateau with Gabrielle". He nodded and a minute later, his parents and daughter disappeared.

They stepped back out of the chopper and Sergei began to give orders to the Legionnaires under his command. When the last of the nearly 200 bodies had been covered, the Legionnaires made their way back to the Helicopters and went back on board.

Sergei saluted to Aurora and Gabrielle, before following his soldiers into the helicopter. Jean-Paul headed into the forest, to wait for his colleagues from the French ministry.

Gabrielle looked at Aurora and said, "you ready love". Aurora nodded and walked towards the sea. When she stood in the water, she changed and flew upwards. Flying back to Gabrielle, she hovered above her and Gabrielle opened the syringe, to allow Aurora to catch the scent they needed to follow.

The massive black and red dragon took a few deep breaths, inhaling the scent of the blood and sifting through the thousands of different smells in the ruins of the village.

After a minute she growled and said, _"I have it. The scent heads south, towards Spain_ ". Gabrielle nodded and said, _"good luck my love. We'll follow you"._ She ran back to the waiting Chinook and when she was on board, Aurora batted her massive wings and flew off towards the distant mountains of the Pyrenees. The hunt had began.

Author's note:

I hope you all understand why I waited to release this chapter. I have written it about 6 weeks ago, without even thinking about the possibility that something as terrible could actually happen in real life.

With any luck the next chapter will follow tomorrow, I just have to test read it.

MM


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 28

 _Aurora batted her massive wings and flew off towards the distant mountains of the Pyrenees. The hunt had began._

They flew for hours, until darkness fell over the lands beneath them. They had crossed the Pyrenees and were now flying over the sparsely populated area of central Spain. Large forest were covering the ground beneath them and Aurora seemed to be slowing down, indicating that the scent became stronger.

"Mom", Harry and the girls had been quiet for most of the journey, but now his curiosity won. "won't the muggles start asking questions when they see an enormous dragon flying over their heads"?

Gabrielle smiled softly and replied, "don't worry Harry. We are flying so high that she appears to people on the ground as no more than a large bird. Besides, both of us are covered by notice-me-not charms, so they won't even pay attention if she dropped down in the centre of Paris".

Harry nodded and asked, "what will happen when we arrive. What are the girls and I supposed to be doing". Gabrielle looked fondly at the brave faces of the four children but she could see the hidden fear behind the false bravado of Harry and the others.

"you'll be staying with Emma. She will help the healers to hand out blankets and other supplies when we have found the captives and you are to stay with her okay. If things go wrong, we could end up flying directly into a war zone. If that happens, I want you four to stay as far away as possible, understood"?

They all nodded subdued and internally slightly relieved that they would not have to do anything dangerous. "what will you do to those who captured my mother and murdered all those innocent people", Fleur's question didn't surprise Gabrielle, she didn't even have to think about the reply.

"We are going to kill each and every last one of them, and drag their leaders in front of the Wizzengamot, to make an example of those who cross paths with us". Fleur nodded content and said In a soft voice, "I wish I could help, to make them pay for all the suffering they have caused".

Gabrielle put a soft hand on Fleur's shoulder and said to her and the others, "I'm going to tell you something that was supposed to be a surprise, but I think it will cheer you up a bit. When school starts again in January, Aurora and I, will be coming with you to school".

The wide eyed expressions of the four children told her everything she needed to know but she added, "I will be taking over the teaching position of Muggle studies, which is going to be mandatory for all years and will be renamed, Rules and Customs of the Magical and Muggle world, or RCMM. And professor Binns will be replaced by Aurora who will be teaching you the true history, since we were there, for most of its making".

"Cool", the unison in which the quartet spoke, no longer surprised them and they just grinned at their timing. Gabrielle smiled and said, " the world will hear that Elizabeth is less than pleased with the teaching in those two classes and has decided to intervene, before things got worse. But the real reason for us to go, is that when we are so close to you, it will be much easier for us to train you, so the next time something like this happens, you will be ready to help us fix things".

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny all flew towards Gabrielle and hugged her, in their happiness to know that the next time, they would not feel helpless.

" _was it really wise to tell them sweetie, you know it still has to be approved by Elizabeth",_ Aurora had been following the entire conversation through their link and decided to speak up. _"I know it has to be approved love, but do you seriously think Elizabeth will not, she wants Harry and the girls to be able to defend themselves, just as much as we do, so why would she not"._

" _Your right",_ came Aurora's reply, _"she'll probably agree. But anyway, you should tell the pilots to stop, I can sense Apolline's presence nearby. I'll go and scout ahead while you unload everything, keep the tanks airborne though, I don't want to show those buggers what we have, unless it's absolutely necessary"._

" _all right sweetie, you be careful, okay". "always, my love"._ Gabrielle gave the children, who were still clinging to her, a last hug before she stood up. She went to the cockpit and told the pilots to find a clearing and land.

The Mil Mi's and the Apache's stayed airborne, while the Chinooks landed in a large clearing and the Legionnaires started to unload their equipment. Gabrielle led Emma, Harry and the girls to one of the Chinooks that was loaded with healers and supplies. "Stay here", she told the kids. Turning to Emma, she handed her an earpiece and said, "here take this, it's linked to our masks, so you can follow what is going on.

" _have you found them sweetie",_ Aurora's reply came almost instantly. _"Yes I have. Their camp is located on a large clearing, almost two miles from your position. As far as I can tell, they have not yet detected our presence, but tell the pilots to stay in stealth mode, just in case"._

Gabrielle put on her mask and gave the pilots who were still airborne, the command to stay in stealth mode. _"okay they have been told, what can you tell me about their encampment"?_

" _It's big. The clearing is maybe a mile in diameter and from here I can tell that nearly half of it is used to hold their prisoners. I can see a small lake, probably to hold the captured mermaids, and a fenced area holding dozens of unicorns and about fifty centaurs, there are several large barracks, presumably to hold the other captives._

 _There are many fires, surrounded by humans, I would estimate their number to be around 550. Also, I can see a large number of trolls walking around the perimeter, I'd put their number at 80 or 90._

 _I can't put my finger on it, but there seems to be something off, I don't know what, but it might be a good idea to bring the curse breakers first. Also tell the ward masters to create anti portkey and anti apparition wards around the entire campsite. I don't want any of those bastards to escape"._

" _I'll pass on the message, are you coming back or do you intend to stay in the air"? "I'll come back. My wings are sore and I need some rest before we attack, I'll be there in a minute"._

Gabrielle returned to the helicopters and went to find the goblins and Bill. When she had located them she spoke with Sharpclaw and Utrick, who was in command of the ward masters, and told them what she would need them to do.

A few minutes later Aurora landed in the clearing and changed back to her human form. Fleur, Bill and the goblins, who had never seen her change, as the helicopters had been blinded from the inside, looked in awe as the majestic dragon landed between the Chinooks and turned back to a human.

"Wha... wha... what are you". The fear and awe in Bill's eyes was clear and Aurora smiled softly at him and the others, "I'm an animagus Bill, and my form happens to be a dragon, it's an old family trick". She added a wink to Fleur, when the others couldn't see her and walked towards Gabrielle.

She gave her wife a loving kiss on the lips and said, "you okay love"? "Yes sweetie, I'm fine. Come I'll massage your shoulders, while we wait until everything is ready". They headed to one of the now empty Chinooks and Gabrielle helped her partner to remove the chest and shoulder pieces of her armour.

"Ahh", moaned Aurora when Gabrielle had began to kneed her sore shoulder muscles, "it's been a while since I've flown for so long and so far". Gabrielle proceeded to kneed her shoulders, until there came a knock on the cargo hatch of the Chinook.

Dan opened the door and said, "everything is ready, we're good to go when you give the word". They nodded and Aurora said, "we'll be out in a minute". He nodded and closed the door behind him. "you good sweetie", Gabrielle wasn't really worried, but it had become a habit to ask these things.

"Yes I'm fine love, don't worry, you know it takes a lot more than some sore muscles to take me down". She kissed Gabrielle softly on the lips and said, "let's get ready, we have some bad guys to eradicate". Gabrielle kissed her back and said, "let's get to it then".

She helped Aurora to reattach her chest and shoulder plates, before she helped her to strap on the holsters and sheaths of the swords. She lastly handed her the swords and the rest of her equipment.

When they exited the Chinook, they saw the Legionnaires were standing squad by squad, the two companies were spread out over the clearing and waiting for the order to move out. The Apache's were hovering overhead and the Mil Mi's were spread out around them.

Aurora cleared her throat and yelled, "Masks on". All 500 Legionnaires donned the white skull masks and a sea of ghostly faces was turned towards her.

"Okay you all know why we are here, we have three objectives tonight. Our first and most important objective, is to get the prisoners out, alive and unharmed, so watch your fire.

Secondly I suspect that there will be several persons in charge here, we're dealing with mercenaries, so we have to find out who hired them.

And lastly, those bastards kidnapped innocent women and children, killed men and elderly and did who knows what else. Each of those crimes caries a death sentence in my books, so no mercy, kill all those who resist. Those who surrender, let's just say we don't have any room to take prisoners back with us".

There came a grim mood over the clearing and there were some snarls heard over the comm. Everyone had understood the message, no prisoners, no mercy, capture the leaders, kill everyone else.

Aurora and Gabrielle led the groups into the forest and into the direction of the enemy encampment. The helicopters slowly followed them overhead, but stayed out of detection range, for the time being.

Aurora made her way to the group from Gringotts, with Gabrielle besides her. "Sharpclaw, Utrick, good that you are here. Now, I have a suspicion that there are some kind of hidden protections around the encampment, but I'm not sure what kind.

I would like to ask you, Utrick, to have your team place wards over the clearing in a wide circle to ensure they don't intervene with any of theirs and alarm them to our presence". The goblin nodded and Aurora turned to Sharpclaw,

"Sharpclaw, I would like to ask you, to take your team and try to discover what kind of protections they have. After Utrick's work is done, please remove those wards if you can, but if you can't, or it would take too much time, inform me, and Gabrielle and I will destroy them by force".

Sharpclaw nodded as well and the two teams from Gringotts left them to scout ahead.

Aurora and Gabrielle were slowly leading the Legionnaires towards the enemy encampment, watching for any hint that might indicate something might be wrong.

When they were less than 200 ft from the edge of the clearing, they were met by Bill, who looked a little tense and uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"What's wrong Bill", asked Gabrielle, "did something happen"? bill swallowed and nodded, "Yes. We have a problem, the early diagnosis, is that they have erected anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards, those are easily dealt with.

However, we have also discovered some concealment wards, one on the north side and one on the south side, so there are parts of the camp, of which we have no idea what is contained there. Sharpclaw doesn't dare to break those wards, until we know what is hidden there, and we won't know what it is, until we can get someone within those wards".

Aurora nodded slowly and called one of the Apache's,

" _this is Angel one, for guardian three"._

" _guardian three here, go ahead Angel one"._

" _guardian three, please use your heat scanners on the north and south side of the camp, we need confirmation on what is located there"._

" _I'm on my way Angel one"._

Aurora turned towards Bill and said, "concealment wards are designed to hide things from the naked eye, our Apache's are equipped with heat scanners, so they can look straight through those wards and see what lies within".

Bill got a grin and said, "my dad told me about those things, he is trying to get them to work with magic, but has been unsuccessful so far". Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and didn't need to see each other's faces, to know what they were thinking.

" _guardian three here, come in Angel one"_

" _this is Angel one, go ahead guardian three"._

" _I have scanned the indicated area's and they are swarming with heat signatures, I have no confirmation, but they appear to be Acromantula"._

" _understood, can you give an indication of how many there are"._

" _not precise but I'd say about 200 to 300 total, with the majority in the north".,_

" _understood guardian one, over and out"._

"Shit". The displeasure was clear from Aurora's voice and Gabrielle asked, "what's wrong"? the reply was short but dreaded, "Acromantula, between 200 and 300". "Damn", said Dan, "what are we going to do about those"?

Aurora and Gabrielle replied at the same time, "The Mammoths". Aurora explained further when Dan and Ivan both asked what they meant. "The Mammoths carry napalm throwers, the only thing Acromantula fear as much as a Basilisk, is fire".

They could hear Dan, Ivan and several other commanders, snigger when they remembered how the acromantula had reacted to the dragon fire on Avalon. "Aye", said Ivan, "I remember those filthy creatures, they were not pleased with you when they were burning to death".

Aurora turned back to Bill and said, "we can destroy what is hidden under those wards, tell Sharpclaw to remove the wards on my signal". She handed Bill an ear piece and told him how to use it. "I'll inform you when it's time".

Bill nodded and carefully made his way back to the goblins, while Aurora contacted the Mil Mi's.

" _this is Angel one, calling carrier leader over"._

" _this is carrier leader, go ahead Angel one"._

" _deploy the heavy load on the north and south side of the camp, keep the rest airborne"._

" _understood Angel one"._

Turning to the Apache's she continued,

" _this is Angel one, calling Guardian leader over`._

" _this in Guardian leader, go ahead Angel one"._

" _Guardian leader, "deploy your squadron on the outer ring of the camp and prepare to take out the guard trolls"._

" _Understood Angel one, we're on our way"._

Aurora addressed the platoon leaders next and said over the comm., "platoons 1-1 to 1-3 spread out on the north-east side, platoons 2-1 to 2-3 spread out on the south-east side. Platoons 1-4 and 2-4 deploy to the west and prepare to secure the captives". She received affirmation from each platoon leader and they waited till everyone was in position.

After about five minutes they got the confirmation that everyone was standing ready and the tanks had been deployed on the ground, just outside the enemy wards.

"Bill, tell Sharpclaw to remove the wards in 30 seconds from... now". "I have told him". Came the reply a second later.

"they waited for 20 seconds, and then Aurora addressed all Legionnaires and gunners on the tanks and helicopters.

" _Guardians, unleash hell on my mark, 3... 2... 1... MARK"._

On all sides of the camp chaos erupted, the concealment wards were dropped and showed large cages containing the acromantula. The wizards and witches in the clearing sprung up in alarm, as all around them the trolls were being shot and killed by unseen assailants. Most trolls went down with missing heads or limbs, but several were entirely torn apart by the fire from the 30mm auto cannons onboard the Apache's.

" _Mammoth one, and Mammoth two, open fire"._

The two massive tanks burst out of the trees and unleashed their napalm fire on the caged Acromantula. The heat was so intense that the cages began to melt and several Acromantula tried to escape in the direction of the forest. Those were quickly taken out by the gun turrets of both tanks.

When chaos reigned in the enemy camp, the mercenaries divided in two groups and headed towards the only two targets they could see. They fired volleys of blasting hexes at the Mammoths, who shrugged them off and returned fire with their dual 180 mm cannons, creating large craters and fountains of dirt, blood, gore and pieces of torn clothing, wherever their grenades hit.

" _platoons 1-1 to 1-3, stay behind the trees and open fire"._

The legionnaires on the north-east sides of the camp opened fire and made their way towards the outer trees. Dozens of mercenaries fell, as they were hit by the Hellfire rounds, but the others focused their fire and stormed towards the forest.

" _platoons 2-1 to 2-3, open fire"._

When the Legionnaires on the south east side's opened fire, the mercenaries were caught in a crossfire and died by the dozens as the ruthless fire from the Legion claimed one life after the other.

" _platoons 1-4 and 2-4, move in and secure the captives"._

On the west side, the legionnaires moved quietly into the camp and silently dispatched the few remaining mercenaries who were guarding the prisoners. The centaurs were trying to calm the panicking unicorns and the small lake containing the mermaids had turned wild, as they were trying to escape the onslaught above ground.

Sergei took his platoon from the west side and they slowly made their way towards the barracks. When he opened the door of the first barrack and entered, with his rifle at the ready, he was shocked at what he saw. He aimed his rifle right at the head of the blond haired man in front of him and said, "stand up, very slowly, turn around and keep your hands were I can see them, if you try anything funny, I'll kill you".

On the east side, Aurora and Gabrielle had decided to get involved and when more than half of the mercenaries had been killed, they drew their swords and stormed out of the trees with the Legionnaires continuing to fire on either side of them.

Accompanied by a wall of gunfire, the two masked woman stormed towards the ranks of mercenaries and started to carve a path through their ranks. Blood and body parts flew everywhere and more than one mercenary was killed, when his, or her, fellows aimed an Avada Kedavra, at either Aurora or Gabrielle, and missed.

Dozens of enemies were cut to pieces by the swords of the gore covered women and those who tried to apparate out of the clearing were thrown back by the goblin wards and came to a gruesome end by either bullet or sword. When only a handful was left, Aurora said, _"everyone seize fire"._

The hail of gunfire stopped and a deathly silence came over the carnage in the clearing. The four remaining mercenaries kneeled on the ground, dropped their wands before them and raised their hands in the air.

Aurora stuck her swords in the ground besides her and looked down on the four men before her. She could see a mix of anger and defiance, but above all she could see the fear in the eyes of the men.

"tell me", her voice sounded low and dangerous when she addressed the man directly in front of her. "who are your leaders and where can we find the ones who hired you". The man spit towards her, but he died before the globule of saliva hit the ground, when Gabrielle's sword cleaved his head, all the way down to his shoulders and he fell forwards in his own blood. The other three tried to stay clear of the pool of blood and shivered in fear.

Behind them and on all sides of the clearing, the squads of Legionnaires were moving into the clearing, executing every mercenary they found still alive. In the north and south, the Mammoths were driving into the clearing, crushing the remains of the Acromantula and the cages beneath them.

Aurora turned towards the next man in front of her and said, "are you willing to speak to me"? The man looked at her in fear and seemed to be unable to understand what she said. "pity", Aurora sighed, "if you can't understand me, you are of no use". With a lightning reflex, she drew on of her SILH's and shot the man straight between his eyes.

She aimed the gun at the next man and he began to speak before she could ask him something. "we don't know who hired us, our boss led us here and he is the only one who knows the name of our employer". "Aurora raised her eyebrows and said, "and where is your boss".

The man swallowed and pointed towards the man who had spit at her. "that is unfortunate", Aurora replied and raised the gun again, but before she could pull the trigger, she heard Sergei over the comm.,

" _Ma'am I have found their employer and you are not going to believe who it is"._

Aurora grinned behind her mask and in quick succession she shot the two remaining men before her.

" _I'm on my way Sergei, what is your position"?_

" _Centre barrack"._

" _All right, Dan, Ivan, you're with me"._

Two of the masked Legionnaires approached her and accompanied by Gabrielle, they made their way towards the barrack. "addressing Gabrielle telepathically, she said, " _will you go and explain the situation to the mermaids and the centaurs, I'm sure they're terrified". "of course love, I'll get right to it"._

Gabrielle broke from the group and quickly made her way towards the holding facilities. Aurora headed straight for the door to the centre barrack, with Dan and Ivan on either side of her.

When she opened the door, they were met by a grim looking Sergei and she asked, "where is that bastard". Sergei growled murderously and said, "I caught him literally with his pants down ma'am. He was trying to force himself on two little girls, while the girls' mother and their aunt were forced to watch".

He pointed towards a corner of the barrack, were one silver haired and one dark brown haired woman, were consoling two brown haired little girls. The girls looked not a day older than 9 and were sobbing softly in their mothers embrace. They were all covered by several thick blankets that looked to be taken from the beds.

Aurora was shocked and angered when she recognised Apolline as the silver haired woman. She removed her mask and kneeled down in front of the cowering group in the corner

Apolline had looked up in wonder when she heard the familiar voice and with a soft sob she launched herself at Aurora, when she had removed her mask, and embraced her with surprising force. Aurora could feel the tears running down Apolline's beautiful face and she softly stroked her hair . "it's okay Apolline, I'm here, you're save, you are all save now".

Dan and Ivan looked at the scene and when Dan asked were the bastard was, Sergei answered, "I locked that bastard it the bathroom, after tying him face down in the toilet".

Aurora looked up when she heard the men talking and slowly extricated herself from Apolline's death grip. She motioned for Dan and said, "Dan, please take her over, I need to have some serious words with that monster".

Dan softly took Apolline in his arms and said, "I have already given the word, the healers are on the way and I told Emma to keep Harry and the girls away from the battlefield. They should be here in a few minutes".

Aurora nodded thankfully and turning back to Apolline, she said, "everything will be okay. The healers are on the way and they have everything you need. Stay with Dan. Ivan, Sergei and I need to teach someone a few manners". Apolline nodded but seemed to be unable to speak a word.

Aurora turned towards Ivan and Sergei, she donned her mask again and drew her hood over her face before she said, "lead the way Sergei". He nodded and led them to a second door on the other side of the room. When he opened it, she saw a naked man, tied with his head in a very filthy looking toilet.

The man was trying to scream, but he was obviously gagged as only a soft murmur could be heard. Ivan closed the bathroom door behind them and Sergei cut the man loose from his position. When he stood up, Aurora could see his long white blond hear and when he turned around she looked at a filthy, but still clearly recognisable face.

Aurora and Ivan laughed grimly when they recognised the man. "Well well well, "said Aurora in a mocking tone, drawing the eyes of the man towards her. "Who have we here, this seems to be a bit low, even for filth such as you, Lucius,".

Author's note: the following scene contains intense graphic violence and accounts of torture. Skip to end if you don't want to read this.

Sergei ripped the dirty towel from Lucius Malfoy's mouth, so he could respond, but Malfoy spat at Aurora and hit her on the hood of her cape. With a vicious blow, Ivan hit Malfoy senior against his jaw, knocking out half a dozen of his teeth, and slamming him to the cold stone floor.

"Manners Malfoy", said Aurora on the tone of someone correcting a baby. "if you can't answer my questions normally, I'll have to force them out of you. And trust me, whatever your precious Voldy has done, will seem like a holiday, compared to what I can do".

Malfoy didn't reply, so Aurora drove her steel tipped boot in his groin and he screamed in pain. Slowly, Malfoy senior rose up and when he was standing before Aurora he spat, "you'll die by the hands of my master, you filthy whore. Killing me will not help you in any way".

"who said I was going to kill you Malfoy". Aurora's tone was so cold that Malfoy could feel the shivers running down his back. "I have no intention of killing you just yet. You have way too much to answer for, to deserve such a quick ending".

Aurora lowered her hood and when Malfoy saw the mask, he literally pissed himself. He squirmed in fear and tried to crawl away in one of the corners of the bathroom. "good", growled Aurora, "you know who I am, don't you"?

Malfoy nodded fearfully and they could see drops of blood spattering from his bloodied mouth when he frantically moved his head. "so please tell me, WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE THIS".

Malfoy cowered in fear in his corner and stuttered out, "my master will kill you for ruining his plan". "what plan"? The question was short and clear, but Malfoy just shook his head and muttered, "I'm not telling, I'm not telling. Master will kill me if I tell you".

Aurora snarled and drew one of her combat blades from behind her back. "hold him". Ivan and Sergei stepped towards Malfoy and when he tried to resist, Ivan delivered a second blow to his jaw, this one knocking him out cold.

Ivan placed Malfoy on the toilet seat and bound his hands to the seat, he moved to bind Malfoy's feet, while Sergei went to the tap and filled a bucket with cold water. When Ivan had bound Malfoy to the toilet, so he could not escape, Sergei emptied the bucket on Malfoy's head and he came to immediately, sputtering in cold and pain.

"Now Lucius, are you going to tell me something, or do we need to continue"? Malfoy was still shivering but spat out, "give me your worst, you bitch". Aurora snarled behind her mask and stepped towards Malfoy with her blade in hand.

Malfoy tried to get away from the shining steel but it was useless, Ivan knew how to tie someone down. Aurora placed the tip of the blade to Malfoy's chest and pushed it a full half inch into his skin. Malfoy howled in pain, as Aurora slowly and very painfully, began to carve a skull on his chest.

When the skull was done, she asked on a sweat tone, "now, do I need to finish it or are you ready to talk". Malfoy looked at her and spit a large globule of blood towards her, but she caught it with her blade.

"I'll take that as a no", she snarled. She raised the blade and drove it down in Malfoy's upper left leg, driving it down into the bone and splitting it in two. The screams of pain echoed through the bathroom and Malfoy fainted again.

Sergei threw a second bucket of water at Malfoy and when he came to, Aurora continued with the carving on his chest. When she was done, she stepped back and remarked, "now you have a matching set Malfoy. One on your arm and one on your chest.

She had carved the dark mark into his chest, with the top of the skull at his throat and the head of the snake two inches above his manhood. Malfoy looked down on his ruined chest and tears of pain and fear were streaming down his face, but he still refused to talk.

"very well then", Aurora sighed and said, "give me his left hand.". Ivan cut the robe binding his hand and when Malfoy tried to strike him with his left fist, Ivan grabbed it and crushed the hand within his own massive fist.

Another howl of pain was heard when Malfoy saw his ruined hand. "tut tut, Malfoy", remarked Aurora on a condescending tone, "WE are the ones inflicting pain here, not you".

Ivan released Malfoy's hand and held him by the left arm, while Sergei held Malfoy's other arm. Aurora closed on Malfoy again and grabbed his ruined hand. "such a waste of such a good hand don't you think, well its ruined anyway, so a little more won't harm you, would it Malfoy.

Malfoy only groaned in pain and Aurora grabbed the tip of Malfoy's thumb. With her other hand she handed the blade to Ivan and removed a pair of wire cutters, from one of the poaches on her belt.

She placed the cutters on the joint of Malfoy's thumb and squeezed, cutting the tip off. Malfoy howled again and tried to draw his ruined hand towards his chest.

"tut tut, Malfoy, the sooner you tell me what I want to know, the sooner this will end. So just tell me what your master was planning to do, with all those you kidnapped and I'll end this".

Malfoy spat at her again, so she cut of the rest of his thumb and continued to cut off the other fingers on his left hand, joint by joint. With every SNAP of the wire cutters, a howl of pain echoed through the bathroom.

When she had cut of the last part of his little finger, she said, "now Lucius, do you have something to tell me, or do I need to move on to more 'important' body parts. Malfoy looked into her mask and she could still see a spark of defiance in his eyes.

She could not help but feel a tiny bit of respect for the man before her. He had lasted far longer that she would have thought.

Malfoy managed to snarl and spit out, "my master will destroy you, when he rises again". Aurora laughed and replied "I'll be sure to tell him you said that, when he dares to face me".

She handed the wire cutters to Ivan and took her knife again. The once shiny steel was splattered with the blood of Malfoy and seemed to drink it in eagerly. With her left hand she held the blade and with her right she forced Malfoy's knees apart.

When he realised what she was about to do, Malfoy struggled with what little remained of his strength, until Ivan knocked him out again with a third crushing blow to his jaw, breaking the already severely damaged bone, in even more places and removing several more teeth.

Aurora grabbed his dick with a look of disgust on her face and with one cruel stroke she removed it from his body, along with the small sack that hung behind it. Malfoy woke immediately and the shrill scream of pain, which echoed through the bathroom, was the loudest one yet.

When Aurora dropped the piece of flesh on the ground, she grabbed Malfoy's face with her bloody hand and forced him to look at her. "now are you going to tell me what I want to know, or do I have to begin on your wand-hand"?

Malfoy sobbed in pain and fear and she could see the spark of resistance die behind his eyes. The broken man nodded and began to speak. "My master needed money to rebuild his forces for a second war. My family has always made good money, in selling Veela and mermaids, into slavery. They are very desirable as sex-slaves. The unicorns and centaurs likewise go for big money on the black market.

I offered to my master, to hire mercenaries to do the dirty work, so his own forces would not be endangered by the operation and if it failed, our forces would not be weakened. I have given several of the earlier captives to influential members of the Wizzengamot, to ensure their support and gain favour within the ministry".

Aurora's voice turned cold again, what she heard reminded her to what had happened to Gabrielle and herself, when they had been captured by Mordred. Her anger was dripping from her voice when she said, "and where is your precious master now Malfoy"?

"I don't know", came the soft reply. "I was put in charge of this operation while he went to hunt down a way to return to a solid body". "hmmm, return to a solid body"? The sentence was not really aimed at Malfoy but he answered it none the less.

"my master is currently in a ghostlike shape. He is able to occupy and control other bodies, of both humans and animals but by doing so, he drains their life-force and most die within a year, animals last a few months at most".

Aurora snarled and said, "thank you Malfoy, now I have one last question for you, who are the members of the Wizzengamot who have received one of your 'gifts".

Malfoy looked into Aurora's eyes and said, "there is a complete list on my desk, in the study at Malfoy manner, all the names are there and the kind of support they have pledged in return".

Aurora released Malfoy's head and it slumped down to rest against his chest, where he began to cry soundlessly and started to shiver in pain and from the cold. With a look of utter disgust beneath her mask, Aurora said, "now, I have more important things to do, than listen to your whimpering, so I'll leave you to it".

She turned around and left the bathroom, after washing her armoured hands in the sink in the corner. Ivan and Sergei followed her out, leaving a defeated and helpless Lucius Malfoy behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 29

While Aurora, Ivan and Sergei entered the bathroom, the two Chinook's carrying the healers, Emma, Harry and the girls and the medical supplies, landed behind the barracks, leaving the battlefield out of view, for those exciting the cargo doors.

Gabrielle was kneeling at the side of the water and was talking to the 48 mermaids, who had all stuck their heads above the water to listen to her. She was speaking in their high screeching language, so only they could understand her.

When she said that they were save and they would be returned to their families or different mermaid colonies of their choosing, they were jumping out of the water in joy and several of them rose up to hug Gabrielle in thanks.

"I'll have to leave you now for a moment, there are others who need to be reassured, help will come soon for all those who need it".

The mermaids all rose with their torso's above the water and made a deep bow to Gabrielle, before sinking back beneath the surface.

She saw the helicopters land and when Emma, Harry and the girls left it, she smiled softly. The most important people in her and Aurora's lives were save. She headed towards the herd of unicorns and centaurs.

When she approached the bars of the high fence around the area, she drew one of her swords and with two swift strokes, she cut the hinges from the gate. Sheathing the sword again she entered the meadow.

She saw the unicorns hiding in one of the corners and the centaurs were trying to be brave and protect them. She smiled softly and raised her open hands in a sign of peace. "I mean you no harm.

I come to tell you that you are no longer prisoners. We have defeated the people who took you prisoner and none of them remain alive, you are safe now and we will ensure that you return to your own people and forests in peace".

The centaurs slowly came nearer to her and when she counted them, she came to 59. None of them seemed to be full grown, as their equine half's were not much bigger than those of a pony.

There were a few boy's amongst them, but most were female, none of them wore clothes and they were shivering in the cold air. Gabrielle growled softly at the cruelty of the mercenaries and when she saw several large logs laying in a corner she asked, "are you okay if I make a fire"?

The centaurs nodded and Gabrielle shot several blue fireballs at the logs, creating a large roaring fire which the herd of centaurs gathered around in an attempt to get warmer. She smiled at the young centaurs and said, "I'll be back soon with blankets, food and medical help".

One of the young girls approached her and said, "thank you lady. I do not know how we can ever repay you for saving us. My name is Selena, my father, Ronan, is the leader of the herd in the forest next to Hogwarts, if you could take us there, we will be safe, our herd will look after everyone". Gabrielle smiled and said, "I'll see that you are brought there, now please, warm up before you get sick".

Selena bowed to Gabrielle and returned to the others around the fire. Gabrielle turned around quickly and headed towards the helicopters. Where she collected several healers and two squads of legionnaires to bring blankets and food to the centaurs. She sent several healers to the lake, to help those of the mermaids who were in need of medical attention.

When Emma and the children had left the helicopter, fleur headed straight for the centre barrack. When she entered the barrack, there was a yell of, "Fleur". When Fleur turned towards the voice, she saw her mother and said, "mama, you are save". She ran towards her mother and enveloped her in a crushing hug.

Emma, Harry, Hermione and Ginny came into the barrack carrying piles of blankets and crates with food and water. Emma quickly draped several of the blankets, which were enchanted to warm the wearer to a comfortable and pleasant warmth, over the group of Veela on the floor.

Apolline hugged each of the children and Emma in turn before introducing the others, "this is my sister, Jacqueline, and her twin daughters, Emily and Aimé". They each said their own name and Jacqueline asked, "how come you are here so fast and how did you manage to defeat those evil people".

"I can explain that", came Gabrielle's voice from the door. She walked into the room and said, "my name is Gabrielle, my partner Aurora and I are the leaders of a military unit called the Shadow Legion. Jean-Paul helped us ten years ago to build up our forces.

So this morning, when he found your settlement razed to the ground, he went to ask for our help and we mobilized part of the Legion to come and save you. Because Apolline had been taken as well, we could use little Gabrielle's blood, to track her mother and that's how we found this place".

Jacqueline bowed to Gabrielle and said, "my deepest gratitude my lady, for coming just in time to safe my little girls from a horrible fate. That monster was about to rape my little girls, when one of your soldiers entered the barrack and forced him to stop. I believe your partner and two soldiers are talking with him right now".

At that moment a piercing yell of pain echoed from the bathroom and Jacqueline got a vicious snarl on her beautiful face, "I hope she kills that monster for what he did to us". Gabrielle removed her armoured gloves and placed a soft hand on Jacqueline's shoulder, "don't worry, if I know my wife, she'll make him pay for everything he has done to you and more".

Jacqueline nodded grateful and said, "what about the others from our village"? "all those who are here, are being cared for as we speak. We brought healers and plenty of supplies, to take care of everyone who needs help, so don't worry".

Gabrielle turned towards Apolline and said, "Jean had to remain at the settlement to wait for the arrival of your DMLE. I have already dispatched the news that you are safe and he is back at the chateau, waiting with Gabrielle and his parents".

When Gabrielle said the word 'parents', Apolline and Jacqueline both started to cry softly and the two girls began sobbing as well. "they killed our mother in front of our eyes", sobbed Apolline. "When we refused to come with them, one of those people just killed her and said, that, if we didn't want to share her fate, we had to come quietly".

"I'm so sorry", said Gabrielle softly. "they killed all the men and the elderly in the village and took only the women and the children". The two crying women embraced each other and Fleur was trying to hug her nieces, while they all cried over the loss they had suffered.

For a few minutes they sat still on one of the beds in the barrack and occasionally there came a loud scream of pain from the bathroom and Apolline said harshly, "I hope she makes that monster suffer so he knows the real meaning of pain".

Gabrielle smiled grimly and said, "don't worry Apolline, she will make sure he does. Do you know who it is"? Apolline shook her head and said, "no. He has long white blond hair and an air of arrogance over him".

Gabrielle smirked and said, "could it be". She focused on her link with Aurora and saw how her partner cut of the thumb of Lucius Malfoy". Grinning darkly she returned to herself and thought out loud, "it seems we have struck two birds in one stroke".

"what do you mean mom", asked Harry. Gabrielle grinned at him and the others and said, "it seems that our 'dear beloved', Lucius Malfoy, is losing some fingers at this moment". Her words were accentuated by a series of howls and Harry said darkly, "serves that bastard right, I hope mom kills him".

Gabrielle grinned as she saw the others nod in agreement and said, "she won't Harry". When he looked up in surprise she added, "if we kill him, his last will and testament will be immediately activated and we do not know who will inherit his assets. If we let him life, even barely, we can sue him and take everything he owns and make sure it is put to good use, helping all those he hurt".

Now Harry grinned just as darkly as his mother. "hmm I wonder how Draco will act when he hears what happened to his father. The next time I hear him say the word, 'my father', I'll have the perfect answer for him". Hermione, Ginny and Fleur all grinned darkly at Harry's remark.

A few minutes later there came the loudest scream thus far and they looked in wonder towards the bathroom, all asking the same question, what had Aurora done to him.

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened and a masked Aurora exited the bathroom followed by Ivan and Sergei. When Sergei had closed the door behind him, the trio took of their masks and Aurora said, "he was one tough bastard I'll give him that. He lasted longer than most".

Apolline stood up and asked, "what made him crack"? Aurora grinned viciously and replied, "well, I turned Lucius, into Lucy". The entire group caught her meaning and Jacqueline said, "serves that monster right. Now he can't hurt anyone ever again in that way".

Aurora nodded and asked Sergei to get a healer to keep Malfoy alive. "After all, we can't use him anymore, if he's dead". The rest of the group grinned and Apolline asked, "what happens next"?

"Now" replied Aurora, "we get everyone the hell out of here. I'll send the Legionnaires back to the island by portkey, so we can use the Chinooks to get everyone home". Turning to Jacqueline she asked, "where do you want to go".

Apolline was the one who answered and said, "she and the girls are coming with us to the chateau, we need to get through this together". Aurora nodded and asked Gabrielle, "have you asked were the mermaids and centaurs want to go"?

Gabrielle nodded and said, "I think we can bring them to the same place. One of the centaurs is the daughter of Ronan, and she said that the herd at Hogwarts would look after all of them. The unicorns can also safely be left in the dark forest, the centaurs will look after them. The mermaids would like to go to the colony in the black lake, so that's easy".

Aurora nodded and walked outside before starting to give orders. The Legionnaires were sent back by portkey and half an hour later, only Dan, Ivan and Sergei remained behind to help the remaining centaurs get on board of the Chinooks.

Bill, who was feeling rather ill, after everything he had witnessed, had transfigured several trees into large, open, water tanks, so they could take the mermaids with them in the Chinooks.

Harry and the girls had wanted to see the battlefield, but Aurora, Gabrielle and Emma adamantly refused to let them see the massacre. So they were ushered into one of the choppers, with Apolline, Jacqueline and her daughters and a few others.

Most of the other Veela had wanted to go to one of the other colonies, until their own had been rebuild, so they would be dropped off there.

Malfoy had been given several blood replenishing potions to keep him from bleeding out and the healers had healed his life threatening wounds, but let the rest to heal for itself. He was then shackled and thrown into one of the choppers with nothing more than a black, rough woollen bag, covering his head.

When everyone had been loaded onto the choppers, the Chinooks left the clearing and the Mil' Mi's carrying the chieftains, had likewise left the ground. The Mammoths opened fire and spread their napalm over the clearing, burning all the bodies and destroying any evidence to what had happened at that place.

The Mammoths were picked up by the last two Mil' Mi's and the air fleet left, back to France.

Several hours later they had arrived at one of the Veela colonies and all of the Veela's left the helicopters, except for Apolline and the rest of her family. They were welcomed with open arms and compassion, by the inhabitants of the colony who likewise thanked Aurora and Gabrielle for saving their kindred.

After saying goodbye, the helicopters left again and headed toward the Delacour chateau, to drop of Apolline, Jacqueline and the twins.

When the Chinook landed outside the wards around the chateau, Jean-Paul, Gabrielle and jean's parents were waiting for them. When jean-Paul saw his wife, he ran to her and took her in his arms crying, "you're save, you're save, thank magic you're save".

Little Gabrielle had followed her father and was now clinging to her mother's back, holding on like a baby monkey and crying just as hard as her parents. Jacqueline and her daughters had also left the helicopter and were welcomed by Jean-Paul and Gabrielle.

Fleur stepped out of the helicopter to watch at the family reunion, but stayed close to the door. Harry and the other two came to stand with her and Hermione asked softly, "don't you want to join your family Fleur"?

Fleur sniffed once and said softly, "I have a new family now. No matter how much they love me and no matter that they will always be my parents, there are now parts of me, they will never be able to understand.

I love them and I always will love them, but I can no longer pretend to be one of them, I'm too different now, to be normal". Harry and the two girls were shocked at her word and Harry asked softly, "what makes you say that Fleur"?

Fleur sniffed again and looked at Harry and the other two, "back at the camp, when I wanted to hold my nieces, they felt my hands and Emily said, 'you are cold Fleur. You no longer feel like one of us, you are no Veela anymore'. They refused to let me touch their skin and when I accidently did, they shivered and turned away from me".

Harry, Hermione and Ginny, all enveloped Fleur in a loving embrace and Ginny said, "don't be sad Fleur. We will never let you go and we love you no matter what you are". Fleur sniffed again and hugged the others back.

Unknown to the children, Aurora and Gabrielle had followed the entire conversation from within the helicopter and were both saddened at Fleur's feelings and happy that Fleur had found a new and loving family to be a part of. They would never let her down and they would show her, how to reconnect with the little part of the Veela that remained in her.

When Apolline, Jean-Paul and the others had said their goodbye's and thanked them again, the helicopter rose up again and the fleet turned eastwards, to Scotland. When they had crossed the channel, the Chinooks turned northwards, to Hogwarts, while the others continued eastwards to return to Avalon.

When they arrived in the highlands, it was only an hour before sunrise, so they had to hurry if they wanted to stay undetected by the inhabitants of the castle.

As soon as they were within reach, Aurora reached out and contacted the castle, " _Sarah, would you please lower the wards around the forest so we can land there. We have several young centaurs on board who want to go home. Also we have unicorns and mermaids on board who would like to take up residence in the forest or the black lake"._

The reply came instantly, _"of course my lady. I will seal the doors and windows, so you won't be disturbed". "thank you Sarah"._ When the helicopters lowered towards the grounds of Hogwarts, those carrying the mermaids went towards the black lake and opened their cargo hatches. The large tanks with water were moved to the doors and Bill, who had travelled with them, vanished one side of the tanks, so the mermaids could jump into the dark water below them.

With cries of joy and cheer, the mermaids surfaced one last time and waved, before they dived and headed towards their new home.

The other Chinooks had landed in a large clearing, close to the centaur village and when they disembarked the helicopters, they saw they were awaited.

"Papa", Selena saw her father and galloped towards him. The large, red haired centaur opened his arms in joy, at seeing his daughter again and enveloped her in a crushing hug.

"My sweet little girl, I was so worried when I heard what happened". The otherwise so stern face of the centaur leader, was showing tears and along the clearing, several other parents were reunited with their children.

Those who had no family left, were welcomed with open arms by the childless centaurs and likewise found a loving home.

"papa", Selena spoke again and pointed at Aurora and Gabrielle, who had left the helicopter and were looking at the reunion with smiles on their faces. "these are the woman who saved us. They had many soldiers with them and they killed all the bad people who kidnapped us".

Ronan took his daughters hand in his own and slowly walked towards Aurora and Gabrielle, "I have no love for wizard-kind, but you two and your families, will always be welcome amongst my kind. We value the lives of our children above all else and you have saved so many of us, thank you".

To the astonishment of everyone in the clearing, Ronan bowed his head for Aurora and Gabrielle. The other centaurs followed his example, before the herd vanished between the trees, back to their village. They were slowly followed by the herd of unicorns who had also left the Chinooks and were looking around them with a curious enthusiasm. There came a low whistle from one of the centaurs and the unicorns followed them in a trot.

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and Gabrielle said, "everyone is save now sweetie. Let's get that scumbag Malfoy locked up and go home, we have a few house calls to make later this morning". Aurora kissed her lovingly and replied, "you're right love, let's go home.

They returned to the helicopter and saw Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny, were sleeping peacefully under several blankets, with Emma lying next to them. Aurora smiled at Gabrielle and said, "let's get _our family_ home".

Gabrielle gave her a soft kiss, while the door of the helicopter closed behind them and the Chinooks rose up into the sky and flew the last part of their mission in the light of the early dawn, back to Avalon.

When they arrived at Avalon, it was shortly after nine and everyone was more or less well rested, as they had all slept during the journey from the camp to Avalon, only waking up to say goodbye to those who would leave.

When the Chinooks landed at Avalon they were awaited by Anderson and Boltrock. As soon as the doors opened and Aurora and Gabrielle left the helicopter, they were besieged by Boltrock, "well how did they do? Tell me everything".

Aurora grinned and said, "they worked marvellous Boltrock, you should be proud, they did everything you promised and better". The goblin beamed with pride, when he was told how his, 'babies', had performed.

When the goblins curiosity had subsided, he left the humans to their affairs and returned to the vault.

Anderson went next and said, "I heard everything went well, with no casualty's on our side and total destruction on theirs". Aurora nodded and said, "everything went according to plan and we even managed to capture their employer, who was trying to 'amuse' himself, with two nine year old girls. The sick bastard".

"who was it", asked Anderson. Aurora grinned and said, "Lucius Malfoy, but I changed a few things about him and now I call him Lucy Malfoy". Anderson grinned and replied, "I can't wait to see Pudgy's face, when he hears that we caught his greatest supporter, red handed, trying to rape two young girls".

Aurora grinned as well and said, "well if you want to see his face, I need about fifty Legionnaires to come with me to the Wizzengamot meeting tonight. It's high time for some house cleaning. Malfoy gave me the location of a list, with the name of every person who knew what he was doing, we're going to take the whole damn lot to prison".

Anderson grinned and said, "count me in". Aurora and Gabrielle grinned as well and they led their group towards the reception room. Bill followed them with the rest of the team from Gringotts.

When they reached the steel clad room, Aurora turned towards Bill and the goblins and said, "I would like to thank you all for your help. Please tell Lord Ragnok how pleased I am with your work the past night.

Sharpclaw and Utrick nodded to them and led their teams towards the fireplace, to floo back to the bank. When Bill wanted to follow Sharpclaw, Gabrielle laid a soft hand on his shoulder and said, "wait a moment Bill".

He nodded and stayed behind, while the goblins left one by one. Ginny went to stand next to her brother and said, "if you need to talk about anything, write me okay? I'll see you at Christmas".

Bill hugged his sister and turned towards Gabrielle, who asked, "what are your feelings about what we did last night Bill"? The twenty year old curse breaker sighed and said, "I'm used to the goblins sense of punishment so I'm familiar with blood and such, but I have never seen anything like that. Those mercenaries never stood a change did they"?

Gabrielle shook her head and said, "if needed, Aurora and I could have taken them alone, but that would have required us to change and then we would have been sitting ducks for concentrated spell fire. Also it would have caused casualties under the prisoners and we did not want that. So the show of force was necessary to divert their attention from their victims and ensure their attention was solely focused on us".

Bill nodded and said, "I understand. I have no compassion for the ones who died tonight, but it is difficult to get the sight of the massacre from my mind. It'll take some time I think".

Gabrielle smiled at him and said, "go home Bill, I'll send a message to Ragnok, to inform him that you won't be coming in to work, until after new year. You look like you need a vacation. Bill nodded thankfully and stepped through the fireplace, back to his apartment in London.

Aurora and Gabrielle turned towards Dan, Ivan and Sergei and Aurora said, "tonight we are going to the Wizzengamot and get Malfoy thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable live, along with everyone else who knew what he was doing. I need fifty volunteers to come with me to 'persuade', the Wizzengamot to punish them justly".

The three men grinned and said as one, "I'm in". Aurora grinned and replied, "I knew you would say that. Can you gather the rest of the volunteers"? Ivan and Sergei nodded and Ivan said, "we'll see to it ma'am".

Dan nodded and said, "I'm coming home with you. I need to get cleaned up". Emma smiled at this and grabbed her husband's hand, to drag him to the fireplace. The rest of the group laughed at Dan's face and Ivan stage whispered, "I wonder what those two are going to do when they get home".

The other adults laughed, but Harry and the girls looked a little disgusted, and Hermione said, "I do NOT want to know that". The rest sniggered a little and Gabrielle remarked, "Hermione dear, where do you think you came from".

Hermione's eyes went wide and she screamed, "T.M.I. T.M.I. (To Much Info)". Now Harry, Ginny and Fleur laughed along with the adults and Hermione placed her hands over her ears.

Harry and Fleur both gave Hermione a one armed hug and Fleur said, "don't be mad Mione, we're just teasing". Hermione removed her hands from her ears and the group walked towards the fireplace to floo home.

When they arrived at Potter manor, Dan and Emma were nowhere to be seen. Aurora and Gabrielle turned to the kids and Gabrielle said, "okay kids, we have nothing more planned for you today so you can spent the day doing whatever you want. The quartet fist-pumped and ran upstairs.

Gabrielle looked at Aurora and said mock seriously, "now, what do you think they are going to be doing"? Her partner gave her a long passionate kiss and said, "I hope not the same as we are going to be doing".

Gabrielle smiled and said, "I'm sure they're doing something else, but I think we should hurry up, we have a lot to do today". "let's get going then". Like a pair of giggling schoolgirls, the two ancient women made their way towards their bedroom.

When Harry and the girls had reached their bedroom, they all fell down on the bed next to each other. "So", began Fleur, "what are we going to do the rest of the day"? Harry, Hermione and Ginny all grinned and said as one, "beach party".

Fleur grinned as well and said, "very well. But this time, Harry will be changing in the bathroom. I want to surprise him.

Harry became very curious and quickly agreed. He took his swim shorts from the wardrobe, and quickly headed towards their bathroom, leaving the three girls behind in the bedroom.

When the girls told him they were ready he came into the room eagerly but to his slight disappointment, they were all three wearing their bathrobes. Fleur smiled innocently at him and said, "come on Harry, take your bathrobe so we can go to the lake".

He quickly followed her command and the quartet quickly made their way towards the poolroom.

When they arrived, Harry swiftly dropped his bathrobe and was only dressed in his usual black with green swim shorts. Hermione was next and she wore the usual red one piece, she always wore when they swam in the morning. Ginny went next and she was dressed in an identical one piece.

Fleur went last and when she removed the bathrobe, Harry looked his eyes out. She had her long silver hair braided and wore a very cute silver bikini, with small blue hearts speckled over the fabric.

"wow", was all Harry could say. The bikini left Fleur's belly and lower chest bare and he could see her trim shape clearly displayed. Fleur blushed a little as she saw his eyes roam over her shape and got stuck directed at her small breasts.

Hermione and Ginny giggled softly and together they ran at Harry, they picked him up and ran into the water with Fleur at their heels. It would be a long and happy day for the kids.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 30

After a long and relaxing shower, Aurora and Gabrielle had spent two very enjoyable hours in bed. After several ecstatic heights for both of them, they took a second shower before they dressed in their normal clothes, each a black pair of jeans and a warm sweater, Aurora a black and blue one and Gabrielle a grey and red one.

They made their way towards the kitchen and told Charles were they were going. They took a small snack, large waffles with whipped cream and hot cherry's, before accepting a pair of thick winter cloaks from Poppy. Gabrielle picked up a backpack on the way and they made their way towards the reception room and floo'd to Buckingham Palace.

When they left the floo in the reception room at the palace, they stood eye to eye with half a dozen wands, aimed straight at their faces. "halt", the voice of commander McAndrews cut through the silent room.

The wands were lowered and the questioning looks on the faces of Aurora and Gabrielle, caused the middle aged commander to go slightly red, "my apologies my Ladies. When agent Black brought the news yesterday morning, I pulled all available forces towards the palace, including a few still on the academy. They had yet to be told that only two other hearths have access to this one, "yours and Lord Ragnok's".

Aurora and Gabrielle grinned softly and Gabrielle remarked, "well at least they were alert, that's saying something for them". McAndrews grinned as well and said, "yes ma'am, can I assume by your current outfit that the danger has abated"?

Aurora nodded and said, "yes. I sent a message this morning but I think is was delayed in the snow storm we passed over the channel". McAndrews nodded and began giving orders into his earpiece.

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded to the MSS agents and made their way towards the private audience room, were Elizabeth could be found most of the time. When they arrived, they knocked on the door and it was pulled open from the inside, by a large, bald, dark-skinned man, with a golden earring in his left ear. He and the other three men with him all had their wands trained on Aurora and Gabrielle.

Undisturbed by the second set of drawn wands, the two women smiled and Aurora said, "hello, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Alastor, it seems our message was delayed by the snowstorm above the channel.

The coast is clear and we have caught a very big fish in the process". The grins of Aurora and Gabrielle did little to assure the four senior agents in the room, but they lowered their wands none the less, which had nothing to do with the fact that the two women could have killed them all, before they fired a single spell.

They saw Elizabeth sitting on one of the couches and they inclined their heads towards the queen. The group entered the room and Elizabeth asked, "so is all the danger averted"? Aurora nodded and said, "yes it is. We have found the group responsible, they called themselves, The Wands of the Sinai, a mercenary group from the middle east".

"I have heard of those bastards", Kingsley remarked, "I heard they are a tough bunch, responsible for several bloodbaths and massacres of innocents. How many casualty's did you sustain".

Aurora looked calmly in Kingsley's eyes and said, "none. We have found and killed about 550 of them and not a single casualty on our side. A few minor injuries, broken bones and several nasty cuts, but nothing serious". Kingsley gaped at them and said, "okay I did not expect that, your bodyguards are some skilled wizards, if they can take those mercenaries out, without casualties".

Aurora looked past Kingsley's head at Sirius, Remus and Alastor, and asked, "hasn't he been briefed jet"? The three turned a little red in shame and Sirius said, "eh sorry, we forgot".

Aurora and Gabrielle both shook their heads and Elizabeth chuckled behind their backs. Aurora and Gabrielle both pulled their sweaters over their heads and were dressed in a pair of white tank tops, they showed their left shoulders to Kingsley.

His eyes went wide when he saw the Mark of the Legion, and he looked at his fellow agents, Sirius and Remus were grinning at his face and Alastor said gruffly, "suck it up Kingsley, they're not as scary as they seem, once you get to know them".

Kingsley shook his head and the two women put their sweaters back on. "so are you two..." he didn't finish his question but Gabrielle nodded and said, "yes Kingsley, we are the Dark Angels, and we are in charge of the Legion. Those bodyguards of us, they're Legionnaires".

"that actually explains a lot, seeing as you could shut up Malfoy without even raising your voice". The two woman got an identical devilish smirk on their face and Aurora said, "now that you mention Malfoy...".

The two woman sat down on the couch next to Elizabeth and Gabrielle pulled a laptop out of her bag. "this is called a laptop", she explained to the four wizards, "it's a muggle invention".

She started it up and placed a USB stick in one of the slots on the side of the devise. "This is footage from our assault on their encampment last night, this is from Aurora's point of view".

She started the media player and played the footage. Elizabeth, and the four agents were amazed by what they saw, the quality was the same as that of a pensieve memory, but it seemed much easier to view.

They saw the beginning of the assault on the camp, but the part after the two woman got involved with their swords, was cut out, till after the questioning of the four mercenaries. They followed her path towards the barrack and skipped till the part where they entered the bathroom and saw a naked man tied head down in the toilet.

Gabrielle paused the footage and said, "can you guess who that bastard was", the four agents and the queen shook their heads and Gabrielle pressed play again.

When the man was turned around and they could see his face, they all gasped and Sirius said, "that's Lucius Malfoy". Aurora paused the footage again and said, "let me correct you there Sirius, it's no longer Lucius, I renamed him Lucy, after I removed a certain toy from him".

The four man looked shocked at the tone on which she spoke and Kingsley said, "isn't that a little extreme"? Aurora and Gabrielle looked at him with a dark look in their eyes and he shut up immediately.

"Gabrielle clicked on a different file and said, "this is from the Legionnaire who found him. They watched as Sergei entered the camp from the woods and saw him silently take out several mercenaries as he and his fellow Legionnaires made their way through the camp.

The viewers could see the circumstances in the camp and the holding facilities of the centaurs, mermaids and unicorns. When they saw Sergei kick open the door of the barrack they all gasped in shock. Lucius Malfoy was standing naked before two little girls and tore the clothes from their bodies.

They heard Sergei command Lucius to turn around and saw the hatred in the man's eyes to be disturbed, until he recognised the white skull mask of the soldier before him.

They watched as two other Legionnaires walked towards Lucius Malfoy, one of them hit Malfoy in his stomach with the butt of his rifle, causing him to collapse to the ground. The other pulled several blankets from the bed the girls were cowering next to and covered the shivering bodies of the twins.

Gabrielle paused the footage again and Aurora said, "he is very lucky to be alive. I have killed men, for even holding the hand of a little girl. But rest assured, he has paid the first part of his punishment. If you go to the Wizzengamot tonight, we will bring him there, so you can see what I have done to him".

She turned towards Sirius and said, "I think this also partially solves your problem Sirius. Please go and get Andromeda, she deserves to know this". The Queen nodded and said, "go agent Black". He bowed and left the room in a hurry.

When they were waiting for Sirius to return, Kingsley, Remus and Alastor were dismissed and returned home, to get some rest. When the men had left, Gabrielle packed her laptop again and Elizabeth asked, "are you alright Aurora, did seeing him like this, bring back many bad memories".

The dark haired woman nodded and said, "I might have let myself go a little when I saw him, but I have no regrets, he got everything he deserved". Elizabeth nodded and said, "I will accompany you to the Wizzengamot tonight. Hopefully my presence will ensure a smooth proceeding of the meeting".

The two woman nodded and Aurora said, "we intend to accompany the kids to Hogwarts when school starts again in January". "I know", came the dry reply from Elizabeth, "I knew you two were looking for a reason to go and cause all kinds of trouble at Hogwarts".

Aurora and Gabrielle grinned and Gabrielle explained further. "the plan is to have the current teacher of muggle-studies fired, as he is some pureblood bigot who is about 100 years behind the actual muggle world. And seeing as the history of magic teacher is a ghost, he can be removed without problems".

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully and Aurora added, "if you make a statement in which you state that you are displeased with the current teaching and have taken measures to improve the teaching, we can do what needs to be done".

"very well", said Elizabeth, I'll speak with Albus tonight, after the Wizzengamot meeting, but then you will have to get two replacements, because both you, and the Angels, will need to be present".

They nodded and Gabrielle answered, "we already have a plan set in motion for that, don't worry we'll take care of it". "good", said Elizabeth, "then I will send a statement to the Daily prophet tomorrow".

Aurora and Gabrielle inclined their heads and said in unison, "thank you". They waited in silence until Sirius returned with his niece, Andromeda. Aurora and Gabrielle stood up and the Queen said goodbye. When they stood in the hall, Aurora asked to Andromeda, "do you know who we are".

The other woman shook her head and Aurora said, "my name is Aurora Emrys. I'm a direct descendant of Merlin and this is my wife, Gabrielle". Andromeda bowed when she heard the name, but Gabrielle said, "don't bow, we are not royalty".

They led Sirius and Andromeda outside of the palace and when they were in the apparition space, they all headed towards Malfoy manor. Sirius and Andromeda apparate and Aurora and Gabrielle flamed.

When they all arrived, Aurora walked towards the gate without fear, until Andromeda said, "wait. Don't touch the gate, there are war wards all over the place. Unless Lucius has taken them down, we can't get in".

Aurora turned around with a smirk and said, "don't worry Andromeda, Lucius is no longer able to take them down, but there is no need for him to do so, we have other ways to get in".

Gabrielle walked up next to her partner and Sirius took Andromeda's hand and pulled her a few dozen paces backwards.

Aurora and Gabrielle cracked their knuckles and Aurora gave Gabrielle her left hand. They each aimed their free hand towards the gate, and took a deep breath.

Letting it out, they unleashed four large blasts of fire, one from their free hands and one from their mouths. The blue and red fire intertwined and hit the gate as a single fire blast, with an immense power behind it. The fire spread out over the shape of the wards, and formed a flaming dome, over the entire grounds.

Sirius and Andromeda looked in awe at the display before them. The wards of Malfoy manor were literally fried, under the onslaught of the combined firepower of two half dragons.

It took less than a minute for the wards to fail and the large iron gates were blasted off their hinges, thrown over 400 ft onto the driveway.

The torrent of fire died down and Aurora and Gabrielle let go of their partners hand. Sirius and Andromeda walked up to them and Andromeda said, "what in magic's name are you"?

The two woman looked at her and Gabrielle said gently, "something else. We have a certain skill set that makes us unique and gives us the power we need to perform our job". Andromeda nodded and Gabrielle let the others into the direction of the large manor in the distance.

When they reached the door, it was thrown open by a small elf, he had long pointy ears, a sharp nose and tennis bal sized, green eyes. "yous leaves my mistress alone, or Dobby wills kills you".

Dobby was wielding two large steak knives, one in each hand and looked fiercely determined to stop them. Gabrielle and Aurora raised their hands and said, "please Dobby, Lucius Malfoy has been taken prisoner and now we come to rescue his family".

Dobby lowered the knives in surprise and said with a slightly higher squeak in his voice. "Yous has taken my master in prison, so Dobby's mistress is safes"? Aurora and Gabrielle nodded and Gabrielle said, "yes Dobby, your mistress is safe now, we would like to talk with her, will you let us enter"?

The little elf nodded enthusiastically and ran back into the house, yelling, "master ist gone, master ist gone, we ist safes". Several other elves appeared in the hall and looked cautiously to the strange visitors.

They could see that all the elves were skinny and apparently not very well cared for, the rags hung from their frail bodies and several sported large scars on the visible parts of their bodies.

Dobby came running back, followed by a tall woman with blond hair, she looked just as skinny as the elves and she likewise sported several visible scars on her arms and one on her neck. Sirius and Andromeda recognised the woman immediately and said at the same time, "Cissy". They stormed at their cousin and sister and enveloped the surprised woman in a hug.

"S.. Sirius, A... Andy, how... how did you get here, you have to leave, if Lucius finds out your here, he'll kill all of us". Aurora and Gabrielle chuckled softly and Gabrielle said, "don't worry Narcissa. Lucius will never touch you again".

Narcissa was released by Sirius and Andromeda and walked carefully towards the two strangers. "who... who are you", she asked tentatively. Gabrielle and Aurora smiled reassuringly and Aurora answered, "my name is Aurora Emrys, this is my wife, Gabrielle, we are the ones who have captured that monster who calls himself your owner".

The shock and the hope on her face was clear as she said, "how... how did you manage to do that. He has an army with him wherever he goes. Aurora grinned and said, "yes, well our army proved to be a bit more effective, as we destroyed his so called 'army', last night".

Narcissa looked in awe at them and she yelled through the house, "DRACO". She turned back to Aurora and Gabrielle, "please don't be too harsh with my son, I have tried to protect him from Lucius, but we have both lived in fear from that monster since the day I entered this house".

Gabrielle nodded understandingly and Aurora said, "there are several things we need to do Narcissa, Lucius has confessed to me...". "he has what", asked Narcissa completely flabbergasted, "how did you manage to let him do that"?

Aurora smirked darkly and said, "I had to remove a few parts, but eventually he cracked. So I renamed him Lucy Malfoy". Narcissa threw her arms around Aurora and started sobbing against her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. That monster has raped me I don't know how many times, since my mother sold me to him".

Aurora consoled the sobbing woman and said, "rest assured Cissy, I hope it's okay if I call you so, he will never harm anyone ever again. We have him in chains and he will face justice at the Wizzengamot tonight".

Narcissa looked up with a hint of fear in her eyes and said, "they will never convict him, he has too much influence in the Wizzengamot". Gabrielle smiled reassuringly at her and said, "that is partially why we are here, we need to get as much evidence as we can get against him. And if Fudge refuses to condemn him, we will make sure he never leaves that chamber alive".

Narcissa nodded and at that moment Draco came walking down the stairs, he stared wide eyed at the strangers in the hall and looked towards his mother. "don't worry Draco", she told him quickly, "these people are here to help us, they have captured Lucius and they will make sure he never hurts anyone again".

Draco ran to his mother and jumped into her arms. Mother and son were overjoyed to finally be free from the monster. When they released the other, Narcissa introduced him to the others.

"that is my sister, Andromeda, next to her is my cousin Sirius, the new head of the house of Black. And these two women are Aurora and Gabrielle Emrys, they captured _him_ ".

Draco looked curiously towards Aurora and Gabrielle and asked, "are you Potter's parents"? When they nodded he added, "wow, so he did tell the truth, you really are powerful". Both women smiled at him and said, "yes Draco he told the truth, but I hope what he told us about you is less true".

Draco turned red and stammered, "I'm so sorry for that. If my father had heard that I was friendly with Harry Potter, he would have killed me. That man never saw me as his son but only as a means to keep my mother loyal to him".

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other in shock, they knew Lucius was evil, but they had not expected this. "don't worry Draco, if you explain everything to Harry and the girls, I'm sure they'll forgive you and give you a second chance".

Draco looked relieved to hear that and said, "o thank Merlin, now I can finally get away from all those future Death Eaters in my class". Gabrielle smiled at him and said, "I'm sure they´ll help you with that. If you treat them nicely, they´ll treat you nicely".

Draco nodded and Narcissa said, "Lucius kept all his records and files in his study. If you want to find anything to use against him, you'll find it there. I'll show you the way".

She led them up a flight of stairs and through a dark hallway, until she stopped before a big, heavy, wooden door. "this is it, Lucius' study, you'll find everything you need in here".

Aurora nodded in thanks and said, "thank you Cissy, I suggest you and Draco get reacquainted with your relatives". She nodded in thanks and said, "if you need anything, just call Dobby, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help you". They said goodbye and Narcissa went back downstairs.

Aurora and Gabrielle turned towards the door of the study and when Gabrielle tried the handle she was not surprised it was locked. "hmm what do you think", Aurora asked mockingly, "shall we enter subtle or swiftly". She received a knowing grin and Gabrielle said, "swiftly".

Both turned back towards the door and in one move they kicked both of the doors from their hinges, breaking straight through the locking charms and wards, which held it shut.

They saw a large library-like room and realised they would be needing some help if they wanted to find everything. Aurora raised her voice and said, "Charles, Fredrick, Poppy, Rosy".

The four elves appeared and Gabrielle said, "we could use a hand, we need to get through this as soon as possible, we need everything we can use against Lucius Malfoy in court, so take everything that looks important, okay". The four elves nodded and with the use of their magic they went to work.

Aurora walked towards the desk and immediately saw the scroll Malfoy had mentioned, she opened it and saw a list of 17 names, some were well known like, Nott, Macnair, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, but others were not.

"bingo", said Aurora with a triumphant smile on her face. "We have the whole pack of them, now all we have to do is arrest them and have them locked up". Gabrielle grinned and the elves cheered as well.

They spent nearly three hours searching every nook and cranny in the office. They found several hidden compartments with highly illegal dark artefact's. Half way through their search Dobby entered the room and handed Gabrielle a small black book.

"this was one of masters most precious possessions. Dobby never likeds touching its, its feels evil". Gabrielle accepted the book and immediately sensed what he meant. The book had a strange feel to it, like it was alive somehow.

Gabrielle placed the book with the rest of the evidence they had gathered and thanked Dobby for bringing it to them. when they were done they had collected a pile of documents almost 4 feet tall and several large crates with dark artefact's.

Aurora asked the elves to take the evidence back to Avalon and to tell Anderson to place it in a closed room with no ins or outs. The elves nodded and popped away taking all the evidence with them.

When Aurora and Gabrielle returned downstairs they found the others were still talking and they stood in the door opening for a while until Aurora cleared her throat and got the attention of the others.

"we have what we needed Cissy", said Aurora, "but I would like to ask you one last, very big favour. Would you be willing to come with us to the Wizzengamot tonight and tell them everything Lucius has done to you and Draco"?

Narcissa swallowed and said, "if I do that than it will incriminate a lot of them and they might come after me and Draco, to punish us". Gabrielle nodded in agreement and Aurora said, "we understand your hesitation, but we can protect you from them. A lot of the inner circle members of the Death Eaters are going down tonight and we can relocate you and Draco anywhere you want".

Narcissa looked surprised at that and said, "in that case I'll come with you. If you can assure the safety of Draco and myself, than that's the least we can do for you". Aurora nodded and said, "thank you. We shall leave you now. If you don't want to stay here, I suggest you start packing because after tonight, everything Lucius owns will be under new ownership".

Narcissa nodded and said, "we have not much to pack, most things in this house carry to many unpleasant memories to take them with us".

They said their goodbye's and Sirius promised to look after Narcissa and Draco and to take Narcissa to the Wizzengamot.

Aurora and Gabrielle next flamed to London, to Sirius and Ilona' apartment to be precise. When Ilona opened the door she immediately welcomed them in and said, "good to see you, how did your mission go, did you save them"?

They both nodded and Gabrielle said, "yes we did, but now we need your help to get the bastard responsible convicted". Ilona nodded and asked, "how can I help". Gabrielle headed to the play corner where little James was amusing himself with a box filled with toy cars, while Aurora explained the situation.

Ilona was immediately prepared to help and after they had talked for a while, they left again. They had one more stop to make before they could go home.

Aurora and Gabrielle stepped out of Lord Ragnok's fireplace and the goblin leader offered them both a seat behind his desk. "how can I help you my ladies"?

Gabrielle and Aurora greeted him in turn and Aurora said, "we need your help with a little legal problem". The goblin's eyes began to glisten and he said, "please do tell, what problem have you found yourselves in this time".

Aurora smiled at the remark and said, "I need to know everything you can tell me about, The Right of Conquest". Ragnok heard this and he got a feral grin on his face. "I heard you captured Lucius Malfoy, do you intend to use it against him"?

Aurora and Gabrielle both nodded and the goblin's grin became even wider. "well allow me to explain. The right of conquest states that, if a head of house is in a position where he or she can legally and justly take the life of the head of another house, but chooses to spare it. Then said head of house can invoke the right of conquest, which allows him or her to lay claim to everything owned by the defeated head of house, and his entire family".

"Aurora nodded with a smile, that had been exactly what she wanted to hear. "and what is the punishment for forcing an intelligent, part human, and underaged creature, into sexual slavery"? the goblin gave her a toothy grin and said, "death, or lifelong imprisonment, to be decided by the representative of the victim".

The grins of Aurora and Gabrielle turned nearly devilish as Aurora said, "well my Lord, it would seem that there will be a lot of gold to be transported later tonight. I have here a list with the names of everyone who knew what Malfoy was doing and received at least one of the captives as a gift. We are going to pluck each and every one of them".

Lord Ragnok accepted the scroll and quickly made a copy. He summoned a goblin and ordered him to bring a balance of the vaults of everyone on that list and added Malfoy's name.

They talked for a few minutes until the goblin returned with the requested information. Ragnok looked at the list and grinned, "well I can congratulate you, after tonight your fortune will have more than tripled. Malfoy alone is good for 900 million Galleons. And the others combined are another 4.1 billion. I assume the money will be well spent"?

Aurora nodded and said, "we will use it rebuild everything that was destroyed by Malfoy's mercenaries". Ragnok nodded and said, "I will make sure everything is ready to be transferred to your vault as soon as I get the word".

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded in thanks and they prepared to leave when Ragnok spoke up again, "I don't want to intrude, but would it be possible to accompany you to the Wizzengamot tonight. As the head of a founding family, you are allowed to bring a legal adviser to any meeting you want. And I would absolutely love to see the look on Lucy's face when he hears he will lose everything". Aurora grinned and replied, "of course you can come, you have more than earned the pleasure to witness that".

The two women said goodbye and they walked to the floo, it was time to go and see what Harry and the girls had done the entire day.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 31

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny had spent the morning swimming and playing together in the tropical water of the lake room. A very late lunch had been served at the beach club by Daisy and had consisted of waffles, pancakes, and all kinds of sweet treats.

They had made a game of it and asked Daisy to bring a set of dice. When you threw a 6, you had to feed a bite to the person opposite you. A 5 meant to give a bite to the person on your left, and a 4 to the person on your right. A 3 meant you received a bite from the person opposite you, and 2 from the person on your left and a 1 from the person on your right.

There was however one catch, if you threw a number twice in a row, you had to give or receive a bite, without using your hands. After two times throwing the same number twice, you were no longer allowed to use your hands so you had to use your mouth for everything, including rolling the dice.

After a dozen rounds, Harry had received the most bites and Ginny the fewest, but Harry was no longer allowed to use his hands, so every time he had to give or receive a bite, the girls stole a quick kiss from him.

Especially Fleur was very affectionate towards Harry and the other two, every time she kissed one of the others, she made it last far longer than necessary and seemed to enjoy it immensely.

When Hermione had to kiss Harry for the 6th time, she forgot to take a bite between her teeth and just launched herself at him. She kissed him softly and Fleur and Ginny were making cat-calls at the two until it was their turn, when Fleur threw a 4.

Fleur took a small bite of a waffle between her teeth and gave it to Ginny, when Ginny closed her lips around the bite, Fleur released the bite but pressed her lips against Ginny's and kissed her long and softly.

Now it was Harry and Hermione's turn to make cat-calls and Fleur and Ginny both got a cute blush on their cheeks. The four looked between each other and burst out laughing rolling over the warm sand and after moving a few ft away from the food, they started to playfully wrestle with each other.

After several minutes, Fleur tackled Harry and gave him another kiss, but this one was different. Fleur was guided by some kind of instinct and when her lips made contact with Harry's, she softly opened her lips and pressed her tongue against Harry's lips. He was surprised but liked the warmth of her tongue and he slowly opened his own lips, letting Fleur's tongue in and softly brush against his own.

Hermione and Ginny were looking wide-eyed at what their two partner's were doing and became quite curious themselves. They hesitated for a minute, but when they saw how much Fleur and Harry seemed to enjoy it, they decided to try it as well.

Hermione slowly advanced on Ginny and kneeled before her. Ginny assumed a similar position and their heads slowly came closer to each other until their lips met and at the same time they slowly opened their mouths, to let their tongue's explore each other.

Suddenly a loud cheerful voice said, "are we having fun"?

Fife minutes earlier.

On the other side of the room, the doors opened and Aurora and Gabrielle, both dressed in a nearly identical bikini, blue for Aurora, and red for Gabrielle, entered the lake room. They saw the children on the other side of the lake playing a game with their lunch.

The two women smiled when they saw the game turn a little more interesting and Hermione jumped at Harry, it was a good sign. The children had accepted their bond and were discovering the extends of it for themselves.

It seemed the small part of the Veela in their bond had surfaced and was doing what it was meant to do, bring pleasure and excitement to the ones who shared it's power. The two adults were smiling even wider when they saw Fleur kiss Ginny and they decided to give the quartet a little surprise.

They slowly made their way towards the water and quickly sank beneath the surface. They swam a few rounds through the lake, but the four children didn't notice anything besides themselves.

They carefully swam towards the part of the beach where they were trying to practice, French kissing. They laid down on the shore and let the soft waves wash over their legs.

After a minute, the children were not showing any sign of stopping and Gabrielle softly cleared her throat, before saying in a cheerful, loud voice, "are we having fun"?

The four kids immediately separated and with deep red faces, they looked towards the direction from which the all too familiar voice had come. When they saw the two adults lying in the sand, with huge grins on their faces, they all begun to stutter excuses but Gabrielle said with a grin, "if you want a few lessons, we're more than willing to show you a few technique's".

The colour on their faces only got deeper and they frantically shook their heads. Now it was Aurora and Gabrielle's turn to burst out laughing at the expressions of the kids. "you know Fleur", began Aurora, "when we told, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, they would be trying to kiss their partners in a few years, they were slightly disgusted at the idea, but I see nothing of that here now.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny blushed even more and Fleur burst out laughing, "how did that conversation began"? Aurora grinned and Gabrielle said, "when Ginny was injured at Halloween, Harry came back home to ask for our help.

We had not expected any visitors so we went to bed early. We were kissing rather passionately when Harry stormed into our room, without knocking". Fleur grinned at that and said, "that must have been embarrassing Harry".

Harry groaned and said, "I already told you, they, were, naked, how more embarrassing can it get". Fleur blushed a little and now Hermione and Ginny were laughing.

The adults were still smiling and Gabrielle said, "we are very glad to see that you are so comfortable with each other. It is a sign that your bond it getting stronger with every passing day. And also, it indicates that Fleur's Veela side is not entirely gone, a small part of it houses in each of you".

When Fleur heard this she was so overjoyed that she hugged and kissed the nearest person to her, which turned out to be Hermione, who kissed her back just as eagerly.

After half a minute, Aurora cleared her throat and Fleur and Hermione separated with red faces. Fleur looked apologetically at Hermione and said, "I'm so sorry, I got carried away". Hermione's answer came quickly and she said, "don't be", before planting a soft kiss on Fleur's lips.

Aurora cleared her throat again and said, "if you four could keep your hands of off each other, we have a few things to discuss with you, some of which are rather serious". The four kids nodded softly and the two adults stood up, causing the four to start laughing.

Aurora and Gabrielle asked what was so funny and Harry just pointed to them. they looked down at their bodies and saw they were half covered in fine white sand, causing them to look like some kind of mix between a snowman and a sandcastle.

Aurora and Gabrielle looked amused at their own looks and Gabrielle said, "if you think that is funny, check this out. When the kids had calmed down, they looked at the adults and waited for what they would do.

Both women closed their eyes and took a deep breath, when they blew it out through their noses, it seemed to melt the sand on their bodies and it streamed down towards their feet in glistening strands.

The quartet looked open-mouthed as the sand melted in to a small pool at their feet. They stepped away and carefully picked up the half molten mass of sand. Kneading it between their fingers, they occasionally blew between their hands. After a minute they joined their hands and connected whatever they were making.

When they opened their hands, there came a collective gasp from the quartet before them, "Wow". There, on their open palms, lay a small statue of a roaring and fire breathing dragon, made entirely from sparkling glass.

Gabrielle handed the small statue to Fleur, the others gathered around her to marvel at the detail of the creation. "it's beautiful", said Ginny softly, "how did you make it"?

Gabrielle grinned softly and said, "we have had lots of practice in creating these kinds of things. We have sold most of them, but others we gave away as gifts. It took us many years to learn how to do it. But we have more important things to discuss, so please sit down".

They all sat down on the chairs around the small beach club and Charles brought them all one of his famous fruit cocktails. When everyone had a seat and a cocktail, Gabrielle spoke up. "We have discovered a few things this morning. First of all, Draco Malfoy, he is not at all who he seemed to be".

At the confused looks on their faces, Gabrielle explained further. "Lucius Malfoy really was a monster. At home, his wife and son were the constant subject of his madness, they lived in fear of him for most of their lives. Malfoy was beaten when he did something that displeased his father, so he turned into a bully at school, in hope of making him proud and saving himself from the punishment that would await him at home".

"so that's why he was so horrible to us", said Harry softly. "we never suspected this, I thought he was so mean because he was a junior copy of his father". Aurora shook her head softly and said, "no he was deathly afraid and has shown true remorse to us, so we expect from you four to give him a second chance".

They all nodded, if Malfoy truly suffered so much, than he deserved a second chance.

"Okay, on to cheerier subjects", said Aurora, "we have found enough evidence in Malfoy manor to lock up Lucius, and most of the inner circle of Death Eaters for the rest of their lives.

In addition, we have found a way to increase the Legion's war chest, without using our own fortunes. In according with magical law, I can invoke The right of Conquest, which allows me to legally lay claim to all possession of the ones I could have legally killed, but let live.

So we are going to pluck the Death Eaters and rob Voldy of a large part of his funding".

The four kids all grinned and Harry asked, "can we come with you to the Wizzengamot tonight"? The adults shook their heads and Gabrielle said, "no Harry, only those who hold a seat, their partners and legal advisers are allowed to be present".

The four looked a bit disappointed so Aurora added, "we are going to record the entire meeting Harry, so if you want, we can show it to you later". At this they grinned and Harry said, "sweet, I really want to see the look on Malfoy's face when he hears you're taking his money".

The others all grinned at this and Gabrielle continued, "next point we have to talk about is your situation from now on. As you probably have noticed by now, you feel best in each other's company".

When they nodded she continued, "this is a good sign, but unfortunately, that also means that you will feel increasingly worse, the farther away you get. This feeling will lessen with time, but it will be years before you will comfortably be able to get away from each other for great distances. So we have to figure out how we are going to do things next summer, as I'm sure your families, Fleur and Ginny, will want you to come home".

They all nodded and thought about it for a few minutes until Hermione came with a solution. "maybe we can propose to spend a few weeks with each family, so they can get to know the others of us".

"That is not a bad idea Hermione", said Gabrielle thoughtfully. We will take the matter up at Christmas with both your parents and see what they think about it".

They nodded and Aurora said, "now, the last one is rather serious, the documents we have found in Malfoy manner indicate Lucius's involvement in two resent happenings. The attack on the ministry, for which he blamed Arthur Weasley". Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Aurora held up her hand to interrupt her, "he has also smuggled the two mountain trolls to Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Lucius did not know who he was delivering them to, as the person used an alias and kept his identity secret. But one thing is sure, it is a member of the staff at Hogwarts, who led them into the school and send them after you three".

The four paled noticeably and Ginny asked, "do you have any idea who it could be"? Aurora and Gabrielle shook their heads and Aurora said on a dark tone, "we don't, but we intend to find out when we arrive at Hogwarts".

"So you're really going with us to Hogwarts", asked Harry hopeful. "yes", answered Gabrielle, Elizabeth has given her approval this morning and we will inform Albus tonight after the Wizzengamot meeting".

The four cheered and Fleur said, "so will you be housed with us, or do we get separate living area's"? "That depends", said Gabrielle, "what do you want"? The four looked at each other and began to softly discuss it amongst each other. Though Aurora and Gabrielle could hear every word they said, they kept their mouths about it.

"we want both", said Harry when they were done, "can we like, get our own tower or something, with one floor for you, on floor for all of us and one floor for us four"? Aurora and Gabrielle smiled and Gabrielle said, "we'll see what we can arrange with Minerva".

The four kids grinned and Harry hugged his mothers, "thanks mom", he said to both of them. "now", said Gabrielle, we have a slight problem. Everyone we know will be at the meeting tonight, so we have no one to take care of little James Black, will you four keep an eye on him while we are busy"?

They nodded enthusiastically and Hermione said, "that'll be so fun, he is such a cute little boy". The adults grinned as well and Aurora said, "now, dinner is in about half an hour. We have to be at the ministry at 19:00 and we need to pick up a few people on the way, so we have to leave at 18:00".

The adults stood up and Gabrielle said grinning, "now, do you want a small demonstration of the things we are going to be teaching you"? The four nodded fervently and Fleur said, "yes please, Emma didn't let us see anything of the battle last night, so we're all curious to what you can do".

Aurora and Gabrielle turned serious at this and Aurora said, "Emma kept you away from the battlefield on my specific orders". When all four opened their mouths to protest, she held up her hand and said, "I don't want any objections from you four. We will show you memories from our experiences in war, but there are certain things we will not show you, until you are mentally ready to face them".

They nodded in acceptance of this and Aurora and Gabrielle began to teach them several basic hand to hand techniques, meant to disable an opponent without permanently hurting them.

When Charles popped into the pool room to tell them dinner was ready, they all donned their bathrobes again and headed towards the kitchen.

When they arrived, they saw that Emma and Dan had re-emerged from their own home and the quartet grinned at them, "you know dad", began Hermione, "we have discovered that it is quite nice to kiss someone you love".

Dan turned pale and yelled, "DO NOT TELL ME ANYTHING, I do not want to know what you four are doing together. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it". The others all laughed at Dan's reaction and he turned slightly red and said with a mischievous grin, "I'll make a deal with you four, if you don't tell me what you are doing, I'll not tell you what Emma and I are doing".

Now it was the turn of Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur to get pale and quickly mutter their acceptance, while Aurora, Gabrielle and Emma burst out laughing. Charles cleared his throat and said, "if you could behave a little mature and sit down, we can serve dinner".

The group of adults turned red when they looked at the stern expression on Charles' face and Harry and the girls rolled over the ground, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

When everyone had calmed down again and the elves had served dinner, they ate quickly until there came a knock on the door and Sirius entered, he carried James in his arms and was followed by Ilona.

"good evening everyone, are we early". Sirius's cheerful tone was not in accordance with his expression and Gabrielle asked, "what's wrong Sirius". Ilona took her son from her husband and pushed him down in a chair.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "I just came out of St Mungo's half an hour ago. Cissy has been taken in, on the Long Term Damage ward. And the healers won't allow her to leave the hospital to testify tonight, costing us our biggest ace against Lucy and the others".

Gabrielle muttered softly under her breath, but Aurora said, "were is Draco"? "He is with Andromeda and Ted, they don't have to go to the Wizzengamot and he wanted to get to know his aunt and uncle better".

Aurora nodded and said, "sweetie, can you help Ilona and Emma get dressed, I need to have a word with those healers". Gabrielle nodded and Aurora quickly left upstairs to get changed into her official Wizzengamot robes, the ones she had only worn two times, when she bought them and at Halloween.

When she returned a few minutes later she said, "okay kids, behave yourselves and take good care of James okay, I'll meet the rest of you at the ministry". They said goodbye and Aurora left for the reception room.

When the door closed behind her Fleur asked, "what does she mean with, getting Emma and Ilona dressed"? Gabrielle grinned and said, "Albus Dumbledore suspects us of being the Dark Angels. Of course he is right, but we don't want him to know that, so Ilona and Emma will be dressed as the Angels tonight, throwing him of our scent". The kids nodded understandingly and continued eating.

After dinner, Harry and the girls took James to the game room, under the watchful eyes of Poppy, while the adults split up. Gabrielle, took Emma and Ilona to her room to get them armoured up, Dan left for Avalon to gather the Legionnaires and get changed, and Sirius, headed to Buckingham palace, to inform Elizabeth of the possible change in plans, concerning Narcissa.

After ten minutes, Gabrielle had managed to get Ilona and Emma dressed in the armours of her and Aurora, it was a bit too big for them, but not noticeably so. Emma did complain about the weight, but Gabrielle said, "don't worry, once we arrive, all you two have to do is sit down and nothing else. Aurora and I will handle the rest".

They both nodded at her and Gabrielle handed them two masks. "these are not our own masks, as those are tied to our blood signature, but these look identical, so they do not stand out".

Both woman donned the masks and looked at themselves in the large mirror. "wow we look good", remarked Emma with an audible grin. "yea", answered Ilona, "you're right, we do look good".

Gabrielle grinned and said, "I suggest you keep the masks of for as long as possible, because they can get a bit itchy if you're not used to wearing them". both removed the masks again and hung them on a clasp on the belts.

When they got downstairs, it was 18:15, they had to get to Avalon to get the Legionnaires and hurry, if they wanted to be on time.

They said goodbye to the kids and quickly made their way to the reception room.

When they arrived on Avalon they found, Dan, Ivan, Sergei, Anderson and fifty other, Legionnaires waiting for them. All were dressed and fully armed as Legionnaires, they would not be making a secret of the fact who captured Malfoy.

Two Legionnaires held shackles, that were attached to the bare arms of Lucius Malfoy. Several other Legionnaires carried large black boxes, which contained the evidence they had gathered.

The fallen Malfoy patriarch, had regained some of his previous stature, but they were unable to see his face, as he was still carrying a black bag over his head. it looked to be the same he had worn when they dragged him from the bathroom at the camp. He wore a few scraps of clothing to cover his, now missing, private parts, but was otherwise naked.

"Ready to go", asked Gabrielle. The others nodded and Anderson rolled out a long rope. Everyone held a piece of the rope, one of the Legionnaires, forcibly pushed Malfoy's remaining fingers around the rope. Gabrielle was the last to touch it and she said, "Palace".

The entire group felt a hook behind their navels and moments later they were dropped off at the travel point in the garden of Buckingham palace. They were met by Elizabeth, Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Dora, Kingsley, McAndrews and half a dozen other MSS agents.

"hmm", remarked Alastor, "he is in bad shape", he pointed at the filth and blood covered form of Lucius. In a whisper he added to Gabrielle, "I think I need to get a few lessons from you two about interrogation".

Dora heard this and whispered, mockingly, "you don't need any lessons Mad-Eye, you're terrifying enough as you are". Gabrielle and Remus who heard it, laughed softly at Alastor's expression until they heard Elizabeth speaking.

"I believe it is time to go. I suggest we take a few of the SUV's, as we have too large a company to walk unnoticed". Gabrielle nodded and they headed towards the garage where they entered a small convoy of black SUV's, with ten persons per car, Lucius was thrown in the hood of one.

The convoy made their way out of the garage and quickly headed towards Whitehall. When they arrived, they saw two hooded shapes were waiting in front of the visitors entrance.

When the convoy stopped, everyone left the cars swiftly, with everyone donning their masks before they left the car. The two hooded figures turned towards them and removed their hoods, it was Aurora, with Narcissa next to her.

"you got her released", asked Sirius in surprise. "Aurora grinned and said, "I managed to 'convince' the head healer to give her a temporary leave, for a few hours. They have given Cissy several potions to strengthen her, but she'll have to return to the hospital before midnight".

Elizabeth gave a hand to Narcissa and introduced herself. When Narcissa realised who she was, she bowed to the Queen but Elizabeth said, "no need for that my dear. I only stand on etiquette in official circumstances". Narcissa nodded and donned her hood again.

Aurora looked on her watch and saw it was 18:55, they were just in time for a dramatic entrance. Sirius and Kingsley headed in first, as according to plan they had to be already seated when the others made their entrance.

When it was 18:59 Aurora said, "it's time". She opened the door to the telephone booth and it seemed to realise it needed more space, as the interior automatically enlarged itself to the size of a tennis court.

When everyone was in, Lucius still being dragged by two Legionnaires, Gabrielle stepped to the phone and dialle and a metallic voice said, _"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and the reason for your visit"._ Aurora looked annoyed and just said, "shut up, you piece of junk". The elevator stayed silent and slowly sunk down into the ground.

Meanwhile in the Wizzengamot chamber.

Sirius and Kingsley had sat down on either side of Amelia and she asked to Sirius, "are they here"? Sirius nodded and said, "yes, they want to make a dramatic entrance when everyone is seated". Amelia grinned and said, "good, I really want to see Pudgy's face when they enter the chamber.

The trio looked into the chamber and saw that most members had already been seated. The large, half round chamber was shaped like an amphitheatre. With a large central half circle, about 50 feet across, also holding the entrance.

Above the entrance were 7 white marble thrones, the Ancient Seats of Power. On the other side were 221 seats. 20 were made from black marble and formed the front row, with exactly in the middle, a red marble seat for the Chief Warlock . Above that were 8 rows of ornately carved, brown wooded chairs. On either side of the seats were long wooden benches, capable of seating hundreds. Half of them were currently occupied, mostly by reporters.

In the centre of the ground floor, stood a lectern. Behind which stood Fudge. Umbridge sat on the side of the floor behind a desk with ink, quill and parchment, she was the clerk for this session.

When most seats were taken, Fudge cleared his throat and called the meeting to order. "as you all know, we have been summoned here tonight, on the authority of a Seat of Power". Fudge turned around, but didn't seemed surprised to find all 7 thrones empty.

"but it would seem the honourable, High Ladies, did not grace us with their presence. He turned around and saw one empty seat on the front row. "does anyone know where Lord Malfoy is"?

At that moment the large double doors of the chamber were kicked open and clean of their hinges. Fudge turned around and yelled angrily, "WHO DARES..." before a deathly silence fell over the chamber.

When the group had reached the atrium, they were relieved to find it nearly empty. Only a few security wizards were seated behind their desk on one side. They took one look at the masked Legionnaires, and especially at Ilona and Emma, who walked on either side of Elizabeth, and they fled towards a small door on the side, only to get stuck on their attempt to pass through at the same time.

The large group paid them no mind and just walked calmly towards the large golden elevators at the end of the atrium. When they reached the elevators, they squeezed themselves in six of them and made their way to the 2nd level, the DMLE.

When they reached the second level, they were awaited by a small figure in a hooded cloak. He removed the cloak and showed himself to be Lord Ragnok. Ragnok inclined his head to the queen and said, "good evening to you all. Shall we go"? Elizabeth nodded and Ragnok joined the group walking next to Aurora.

The goblin threw a look over his shoulder at the cuffed figure of Malfoy, who was being dragged over the cold stone floor. He got a feral grin on his face and said to Aurora, "you got him good I see, what's he missing"?

Aurora grinned as well and said, "besides his pride, we took half his teeth, all fingers from his left hand and his manhood. I also gave him a permanent reminder of who he serves". Ragnok looked over his shoulder again and this time he could see the outline of the dark mark, beneath the blood that covered Malfoy's chest. Ragnok laughed softly to himself.

On the way to the Wizzengamot chambers, they saw several witches and wizards, who all took one look at the masks and ran off, to places unknown. When they reached the doors to the chamber, Aurora looked at Elizabeth with a promising grin and said, "shall I knock". Elizabeth inclined her head and Aurora kicked the doors open, removing them from their hinges and causing them to fall on the floor.

Author's note:

I'm curently looking for a Beta reader. If you are willing to help me out, sent me a pm and i'll get in touch with you.

Medieval Maniak


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 32

 _Aurora looked at Elizabeth with a promising grin and said, "shall I knock". Elizabeth inclined her head and Aurora kicked the doors open, removing them from their hinges and causing them to fall on the floor._

"WHO DARES..."began Fudge, before the chamber grew deathly quiet. In the entrance stood 5 women, probably the most powerful women in the whole of Britain. In the centre stood Queen Elizabeth, with the Dark Angels flanking her and Aurora and Gabrielle next to the Angels.

When they walked into the room, Elizabeth said dryly, "my apologies for being a bit tardy, I had to pick up some filth on the way". Fudge bowed to the new arrivals and all witches and wizards in the chamber followed his example.

When the chamber retook their seats, Elizabeth and the other four women entered the chamber, followed by the MSS members. The Legionnaires would remain in stealth outside the chamber, until they were called.

Elizabeth, and Aurora took a seat on their designated throne, Elizabeth in the middle, and Aurora on her right. Gabrielle sat down in the empty throne next to Aurora and Ragnok sat down next to Elizabeth. The MSS agents spread out behind them and Ilona and Emma sat down on both ends of the row of thrones.

Fudge had come to again and said, "yes. Err, now that we are complete maybe we could listen to the reason of our presence here". He looked at Elizabeth and Aurora and clearly expected one of those two to answer.

Aurora was the one who stood up and said, "I shall explain everything minister". She stepped down from the platform and walked towards the lectern. She stood behind it and looked straight into the eyes of Albus, who kept looking between her and Gabrielle, and the two masked women.

She cleared her throat and said nonchalantly, "no Albus, my wife and I are not the Dark Angels". Dumbledore shook his head and looked at Aurora. "good", she said, "now that I have everyone's attention, I'll explain the situation.

Yesterday morning, we received a message from Jean-Paul Delacour, the French deputy Minister for Magic. For the past year he has kept us updated about a series of attacks on peaceful settlements of Veela, mermaids, and centaurs. As well as raids on several dragon preserves and unicorn herds.

On the evening of the day before yesterday, Jean-Paul's wife, Apolline, was visiting her sister at a Veela settlement on the Mediterranean coast. Sometime during her visit, the settlement was violently attacked. Jean-Paul is an old friend of us, so he came to us for help.

My partner and I went to her Majesty, who was kind enough to lend us her Angels and her Legionnaires". When she said that, there went a murmur through the chamber, until Aurora cleared her throat again and it immediately became quiet.

"we took her majesty's forces to the ruins of the settlement. We found a place of unimaginable cruelty. More than 200 people were killed in cold blood, mostly men and elderly, but also several young children and 4 infants, killed, while still on their mothers chest.

We were able to track the group who did it, to their encampment in central Spain. During a short, but bloody fight, we managed to defeat the criminals, a mercenary group from the Middle-East, who called themselves, The Wands of the Sinai.

We have saved 386 Veela, 48 mermaids, 59 centaurs and 68 unicorns. Also, we have captured the monster who was responsible for this tragedy. We have brought him here to be judged by this court. Do you agree to hold the trial for him and everyone who was involved"?

Albus Dumbledore stood up and said, "High Lady Emrys, I think I speak for this entire court when I say, we are deeply saddened by what you have told us and I think it is the duty of this court, to trial each and everyone involved". The rest of the court applauded to show their support and Aurora got a smirk on her face.

Her tone turned ice cold when she continued. "That is good to hear, Chief Warlock, because the main culprit is well known, AND HE IS A MEMBER OF THIS COURT". The last sentence was yelled through the chamber and it was also the signal for Anderson to lead the Legionnaires into the chamber.

Ivan and Sergei dragged a still hooded Malfoy into the chamber and threw him onto the floor, before the seat of Albus Dumbledore. Anderson went to stand before the lectern and Dan handed Aurora the scroll with names, before standing next to Anderson. The remaining Legionnaires spread out in the chamber with weapons raised.

"What is the meaning of this", demanded Fudge on a furious tone. "Who brought these murderers into my ministry"? Aurora looked him straight in his eyes and with a voice that froze the blood of every witch and wizard in the chamber she said, "I did". Fudge paled and fell back into his chair.

"let me give a small history lesson to the 'most knowledgeable' members of this court. When the Shadow Legion was formed, they were given one, single, objective. To protect those, who cannot protect themselves, from the dark side of magic ". She spread her arms to indicate the heavily armed Legionnaires and yelled, "THAT, IS WHY THEY ARE HERE".

She opened the scroll and began reading the names. When she called a name, she pointed at the man in question and he was dragged from the seat and thrown on the ground, to join the still unknown prisoner.

When the last name was called, Aurora rolled the scroll up again and handed it back to Dan. She snapped her fingers and 18 Legionnaires stepped behind the 18 prisoners and forced them on their knees.

Ivan stood behind Lucy Malfoy and pulled the bag from his head, showing everyone his face. There went a collective gasp through the chamber, as everyone recognised the Malfoy patriarch. Fudge stood up again and said, a little shaken from both fear and anger, "what have you done to lord Malfoy. He is a member of this court and should be treated with respect, as should all these gentlemen".

Aurora looked at Fudge with a shockingly calm expression. Only those who really knew her, knew that her calmness, indicated her anger. "yea" she said to Fudge, "Lucy Malfoy got a little banged up during the interrogation. He was captured when he was about to rape two, 9 year old girls, while their mother and aunt were forced to watch. So I do not at all feel sorry, for what her Majesty's Angels have done to him during the interrogation.

The other seventeen, are the persons who knew what he was doing and received 'gifts' in order to buy their support. Each and every one of the men before me, is guilty of the following crime, 'knowing sexual enslavement of an intelligent, part human, creature'. The punishment for which, is death. So to answer your question Fudge, I'm giving them exactly the kind of respect they deserve, that of a bullet to the head.".

At the last word, the 18 Legionnaires all drew their SILH's and placed them against the heads of the prisoners.

When she raised her hand to give the order to shoot, Albus Dumbledore stood up and said, "please my lady. There is no reason for bloodshed in this chamber. If my memory is correct, the punishment can be converted to life in prison, if the representative of the victim agrees".

Aurora lowered her hand again and was inwardly grinning, the old fool had done exactly what she had hoped he would do. "very well, Chief Warlock. As I have been named representative of _all_ , of their victims. I will decide their punishment".

Dumbledore sat back down, but Fudge stood up. "surely there has been a mistake High Lady", he began hesitantly. "these are all respected members of society, there is no way they could be involved in any of this".

Aurora looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "show me their left arms". Each legionnaire did as told and to the shock of all witches and wizards in the chamber, 18 dark marks were shown. Each tattoo was pitch black and slowly moving, indicating they were active.

"as you can see", said Aurora coldly, "each of your so called, "respected members of society' is a marked Death Eater, Fudge. How do you explain the fact that you took money from someone, to fund your election, without finding out where that money came from. You were elected with blood gold, Fudge".

The short minister went pale and stuttered, "I... I... di... did... didn't k... know". "of course you didn't know Fudge", said Aurora on a fake understanding tone. "They lied to everyone and we all fell for it, you are not to blame here".

The minister seemed to be extremely relieved to hear that and said back down. "now", continued Aurora, "on to the part of their punishment. We have enough evidence to get them all locked up for life, I will leave that in the hands of Madame Bones, so the DMLE can investigate it.

As we speak, teams of Legionnaires are searching the property's of each of these criminals. They will find everything they have to hide and all illegal things will be handed to the DMLE for investigation. They will release every poor victim of these 'men', and ensure they are brought to safety and receive all the help and medical care they need.

As official representative of all victims, it is my right to take their lives, but, I will spare them. instead I sentence them to life imprisonment and I invoke, The Right of Conquest". "NOOOO", the yell came from Lucy, as he turned around with hatred on his face and tried to stand up. Ivan hit him on the head with the butt of his SILH, and Malfoy senior dropped to the ground, unconscious".

When he was down, Aurora continued, "as Lucy Malfoy here realised, this gives me full legal right to lay claim to all possessions of the criminals I choose to let live, instead of kill". She ignored the cries of mercy from those kneeling before her and instead turned towards Lord Ragnok. "Lord Ragnok, as director of Gringotts, could you tell me when their assets can be at my disposal"?

Lord Ragnok stood up with a feral grin and said, "in a matter of minutes my Lady, the process has already been started". "good". Replied Aurora, "I will use their money to rebuild everything they have destroyed and ensure all of their victims are cared for, for as long as necessary".

Turning to fudge she added, "I suggest you get these people locked up after I leave here tonight, because the next time I see any of them, I _will_ kill them". Fudge swallowed audibly and nodded quickly. Aurora accepted his agreement with cold disregard and added, "but for now, we have one last witness to hear".

From the door came a hooded Narcissa, flanked by two female Legionnaires, who helped her onto the lectern and supported her to stand.

"This", Aurora said pointing towards Narcissa, "is the wife, or slave would be a better word, of Lucy Malfoy. I give the floor to Narcissa Malfoy, née Black". Narcissa lowered her hood and showed the chamber her hollow face and frail build.

Narcissa began her story and the entire chamber was silent as a grave, as she described the horrors she had endured at the hands of her husband. Starting with the selling by her mother, to the raping, the torture, the prostitution she had been forced in to please the Dark Lord, and many other things.

She spoke for more than an hour and told the chamber everything she had heard in Malfoy manor, including one very interesting detail. The Dark Mark could only be taken voluntarily, if you were under the imperious curse, or were forced to accept it, it did not attach to your skin.

When they heard this, Aurora and Gabrielle were a little surprised and Aurora said quietly, _"that is very interesting, if we can get those body scanners to work, we have a fail proof way to pick out Death Eaters". "you're right",_ replied Gabrielle _, "we need to get Boltrock onto that as soon as the EXO's are working"._

Aurora agreed and turned her attention back to Narcissa, who was still talking. After another half hour, she was finished and the two Legionnaires helped her back down from the lectern.

They led her outside of the chamber and handed her to the waiting healers, who put her on a stretcher and left, accompanied by a squad of Legionnaires, who would protect her in the hospital.

Sirius stood up next and proclaimed, "as the new head of the Ancient house of Black, I herby annul the marriage contract of my niece, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black and take her back under my protection along with her son, where they belong". There was a white flash, as magical law accepted his declaration.

Sirius sat back down and Aurora stepped back behind the lectern before saying, "I propose a new law. There is a very easy way, to resist the imperious curse, myself and many others already know that way, we will teach everyone who wants to know, how to do it. So starting next summer, I propose to make the excuse, "I was imperiused", invalid as an excuse, for any crime".

All the members of the court stood up and applauded to show their support, either from fear or from agreement didn't matter, as long as they agreed. There was a second white flash, as Magical Law adopted a new law to its registers.

When all matters were arranged, Amelia summoned three dozen aurors to bring the 18 prisoners to Azkaban. When the room was cleared of the Death Eaters, Dumbledore stood up and said, "if there are no other matters for this court, I propose to call this meeting to a close, we all have much to think about".

No one spoke up, so Dumbledore closed the session. When he tried to stand up he was stopped by Aurora, "I would like to have a word in private Dumbledore". The old wizard nodded and sat back down. When everyone else had left, Anderson led the Legionnaires outside of the room and Ragnok left to see to the transfer of possessions.

Elizabeth, Gabrielle and Ilona and Emma came down from the platform, to stand next to Aurora. Elizabeth walked forward and said, "I seem to remember Albus, that I told you at the beginning of this year, that if Harry and Hermione came to be in any life threatening situation at Hogwarts, I would take matter into my own hands".

Dumbledore nodded hesitantly and Elizabeth continued, "good, I am ordering you to fire your muggle studies professor, as he is about a century behind reality, and that ghost Binns. I'm replacing them with two of my Legionnaires, who will take over responsibility for the security at Hogwarts, in addition to teaching those two classes".

Albus swallowed and asked carefully, "I do not wish to disrespect you, your Majesty. But how can muggles teach on a magical school". Elizabeth looked at him with an expression that held the middle between disdain and pity. "do you think I would send two muggles to teach at Hogwarts. No Albus, I'm sending two Legionnaires who know more about the wizarding world and its history than anyone else".

Albus swallowed again and asked, "and who exactly are those Legionnaires, if I might ask"? His fear was confirmed when Aurora and Gabrielle smiled and Aurora said, "who do you think Dumbledore".

Dumbledore looked at her with wide eyes and said, "you. You're Legionnaires"? Both women grinned smugly and Gabrielle said, "yes Dumbledore. We have fought against Voldemort, and we have defeated many of his Death Eaters. So if anyone can keep your school safe. It's us".

Albus nodded and said "I'll get right to it your Majesty". He made a bow and left the chamber in a hurry. Gabrielle grinned at his retreating form and said, "he is not going to enjoy the rest of his career, for as long as we are at Hogwarts". Aurora chuckled and said, "serves him right, that old meddler".

The group left the Wizzengamot chamber and made their way back to the Atrium. When they arrived in the Atrium, it was swarming with reporters, from all over the world, who wanted a statement from Aurora and Elizabeth about the happenings during the Wizzengamot meeting.

Aurora cleared her throat and said, "I'm going to be short with you. Last night, Her Majesty's forces, my wife, and I, have neutralised a mercenary group called the Wands of the Sinai. This group was responsible for the horrible series of attacks that took place in france the last few months.

During the assault on their camp we have captured their employer and rescued hundreds of prisoners, who were intend to be forced into sexual slavery. The employer turned out to be Lucius Malfoy, who gave several of his prisoners to members of the Wizzengamot, to buy their support.

All those included in this affair have been arrested and condemned to life imprisonment in Azkaban. The victims that were handed to the members of the Wizzengamot, are being rescued as we speak. I have send teams to each of their houses, with instructions to find those poor souls and get them to safety, at any cost. That is all I will say on this matter, good night".

The Legionnaires stepped forward and cleared a path towards the elevator, to lead them back to street level, where they stepped back in the small convoy and returned to the palace.

When they arrived at Buckingham palace, Anderson and the Legionnaires said goodbye and returned to Avalon, while Aurora, Gabrielle, Dan, Emma, Sirius and Ilona said goodbye to the Queen and returned to Potter Manor by way of the Floo.

As soon as they stepped out of the floo, Ilona removed the mask and said, "phew, I cannot believe you two can fight in this, the armour weights a ton". Emma likewise removed the mask and added, "I agree. I could hardly move and that mask itches like crazy".

Aurora and Gabrielle grinned and Aurora said, "we are a bit stronger than you and they were created especially for us, come, we'll help you get out of them". The four woman headed upstairs while Dan went to his and Emma's home and Sirius went to find his son.

When he entered the game room, he saw Harry, the girls, and four of the elves sitting at the table, they were playing a game of monopoly, while Daisy was sitting on one of the couches with James sleeping next to her.

Sirius entered the room and said, "hello we're back". The group at the table looked up and Daisy hissed, "shst, he is sleeping". Sirius softly walked into the room and carefully picked up his sleeping son. "hey little guy, how was your evening"? James slowly opened his eyes and said, "hey dad, we had fun, I won with bowling". Sirius grinned and said, "that's my boy".

The others grinned as well and Harry threw the dice, he threw double six and said. "ahh SHIT". "language Harry", came the reply from the three girls, Harry blushed and said, "but girls, I got to pay £2000 to Scrooge McElf, over there". Fredrick sat across from Harry and carried a very big grin, he owned the Mayfair card, with hotel, along with half the board and over £10.000 cash.

Harry was desperately bringing all his money together, but he came £400 short. Fleur, who sat next to him, grinned mischievously and said, "I'll lend you those £400, if you give me a kiss".

Harry grinned as well and gave Fleur a passionate French kiss, while sneakily picking 4, £200 bills from her, much larger, pile of money. Sirius looked wide-eyed at the open show of affection between the two and after half a minute he said, "eh Harry, Fleur, is there something you have to tell me"?

The two separated again and Harry said mock seriously, "well, my dear uncle Padfoot, since the morning of the 21st of December, Fleur and I are engaged". Sirius looked at the kids with his mouth wide open, until Aurora, Gabrielle and the other two women entered the game room.

Ilona softly closed Sirius' mouth and said, "you're gaping dear". Sirius pointed at Harry and Fleur and stammered, "the... the.. they a... are... are en... engaged". Aurora and Gabrielle burst out laughing and Emma grinned as well.

Aurora looked mock serious at Harry and said, "Harry sweetie, Sirius is family, he's allowed to know the truth". Harry sighed and said, "fine, okay Sirius, Fleur and I are not engaged". When Sirius looked relieved, Harry added with a grin, "we're married".

Now both Sirius and Ilona were gaping and when Hermione added smirking, "and Ginny and I are also married to those two grinning idiots". Ilona saw it coming and quickly took James from his father's arms, before said father fell backwards on the couch.

It took Sirius several minutes to recover and when he had, Aurora and Gabrielle explained the situation. As a last note she added, "please don't tell anyone, if Skeeter or the ministry found out they are married, they could cause a whole lot of problems, for all of us".

Sirius nodded and asked, "what did James and Lily had to say about it". Harry turned red and said, "o no, I totally forgot to tell them". He turned to the girls and said, "we have to tell them girls". All three nodded and they left in a hurry, after saying goodbye to Sirius and Ilona, James had fallen back asleep.

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at the hurrying backs of the foursome and shook their heads with a fond smile playing on their lips. Sirius cleared his throat and asked, "so you're all okay with this"? As he said this, the door opened again and Dan entered the game room, dressed in his usual clothes again.

Aurora, Gabrielle and Emma turned back towards Sirius and Emma said, "of course we are Sirius, it saved Fleur's life and they don't regret it, so why should we".

Sirius raised his shoulders and said, "well it does explain their red faces from yesterday morning, when I asked if they had all slept in the same bed". Aurora and Gabrielle grinned and said, "yea well it has caused some awkward situations already".

Ilona laughed softly and said, "well, considering their affection to each other, I guess it'll become a lot worse in the future". Dan groaned and Aurora and Emma smiled, while Gabrielle said, "we don't really mind, it's nice to see that despite everything that has happened, they are happy and contend to be with each other".

Meanwhile Harry and the girls had reached the hall of portraits, and were making their way towards the end where James and lily's portrait hung. When James and Lily saw their son approaching with the three girls behind him, Lily smiled and James looked between Ginny and Harry and said with a grin, "hello son, have you decided to add a third girl to the Potter harem"?

Lily poked him in the ribs and said, "shut up James, don't embarrass our son in front of his friends". Harry blushed a little and said, "it doesn't matter mum. This is Ginny Weasley". James and Lily introduced themselves and Harry continued, "and dad actually has a point". At this both James and lily looked between Harry and each of the girls before lily asked, "what do you mean sweetheart, he has a point".

Now all four blushed heavily and Harry said, "have you ever heard of something called a Blood-pact"? Lily shook her head but James's eyes went wide and he said sternly, "okay mister, spill. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time"?

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Fleur beat him to it, "it is my fault". At this all three protested again and Hermione said, "how many times do we have to tell you Fleur, it, is, not, your, fault". Lily raised her hand and said in a manner that reminded all of them to a pissed off professor McGonagall, "shut it, all of you".

When they were quiet she continued, "I want a short and clear explanation and I want it now". Harry took a deep breath and began his story. "on the last day before the holiday, we received a letter from Apolline, Fleur's mother. She wrote that Fleur had been attacked at school and we went to professor McGonagall to let her know we were going to the hospital.

She let us go, she couldn't have stopped us if she wanted to. When we arrived at the hospital, mom and mom were waiting for us. When we got to the ward where Fleur was placed, we heard that the healers had given up on her, she had been attacked with Fiendfyre".

At this Lily gasped in shock and James started muttering about what he and his friends would have done to someone who dared to attack a child with Fiendfyre. "don't worry dad", said Harry. "uncle Ivan has arrested them and they will face Legion justice". James nodded contend and Harry continued with his story.

"Aurora tried what would happen if they gave Fleur the same treatment as us three, yea Ginny was attacked by two mountain trolls at Halloween so to save her life, they included her in the family. Unfortunately, the Veela part of Fleur resisted the dragon blood, so they had to weaken the power of the Veela, in order to save Fleur's life.

The only solution was a Blood-pact, because it would spread her Veela powers over all four of us, which would enable the dragon blood to subdue the Veela magic and safe Fleur's life. The only downside to that procedure, is that it counts as a binding marriage contract, so the four of us are officially married to each other, but in the records stands that I now have 3 wives, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur".

James and Lily were quiet for a few minutes as they processed everything. Finally Lily spoke an asked, "how do you feel about being married"? "we don't mind", answered Hermione, "to us it doesn't change anything, we only have to learn how to control the Veela part of our bond as we kind of have a habit to start kissing for no reason".

James got a wicked grin and said, "well, Harry, I must say I'm proud of you son. You managed to find your love a lot sooner than I did. By the way, how did Dan, Arthur and Jean-Paul, take the part about the wedding night"?

All four turned red again and Ginny said, "that depends, Dan took it not well, he started yelling about not wanting to know anything and he made us promise not to tell him anything. Jean-Paul took it a lot better when he realised we are way too young to do anything in _that_ area. And my dad doesn't know anything yet".

"Don't you think your parents deserve to know Ginny", asked Lily carefully. "I'm sure they will start noticing things, when you get older and grow closer together. Ginny nodded sadly and said, "I know, but especially my mother will be so disappointed, she has been planning my wedding since the day I was born, it'll hurt her to know we eloped, even if it was inescapable".

Lily nodded understandingly and said, "well I'm glad you came to tell us, I like to keep an eye on my son, even though it is from a distance". James nodded and said sincerely, "look after our son, girls. I know Aurora and Gabrielle can't always be present, but I trust you to keep him safe in their absence".

All three girls nodded and Fleur said, "we will, however I have a feeling we don't need to protect Harry from others, but others from Harry". Harry and the others chuckled softly and when they saw the confused looks of James and Lily, Fleur added. "When we returned to Beauxbatons to gather my belongings, we were attacked by 5 fifth years. Harry singlehandedly took out three of them, one with a broken arm, one with a broken jaw and one with several broken ribs".

Lily looked a bit surprised, but James smiled widely and said, "that's my boy. Keeping an eye on his girls. Keep it up son, you're making me proud". Harry blushed a bit and from the bottom of his heart he said, "thanks dad. I'm so glad to hear you say that".

James smiled and Lily sounded a little worried, "just promise me not to intentionally get into any fights okay"? The quartet nodded and Harry said, "I promise mom, we won't start any fights, but we will end them if they happen". Lily nodded in acceptance and James looked proudly.

They spoke for a few more minutes until Lily said, "I think it is time you returned to the others, it's getting late and no doubted you have a lot to do tomorrow". They said their goodbyes and returned to the game room.

"And", asked Sirius, "what did they say"? Harry told the others what James and Lily had said. Sirius got a wicked grin and said, "it would seem that James has given you four the responsibility of the Marauders. I think we need to have a little Marauder boot camp in the summer holiday".

Harry and the girls were cheering while Aurora and Gabrielle looked on with a smile, it would be good for the four kids to have a goal to strive for.

Shortly after that, Sirius, Ilona and James returned home and Gabrielle said, "okay kids, I think it is time for bed. We have a lot of preparations to make tomorrow, as it is the day before Christmas. So I expect all four of you, dressed and ready sitting at breakfast, by 09:00 understood"?

"yes mom", said Harry, while the girls said as one, "yes mo... ma'am". Gabrielle smiled and said, "girls. It's alright if you want to call me and Aurora mom, we have always thought of Hermione and Fleur as our own daughters. And Ginny, you also share our blood so please, call us mom".

The girls nodded and said as one, "yes mom". Gabrielle smiled and she, Aurora, Dan and Emma, wished the four goodnight. When they were gone Dan asked, "do you two think it is wise to hand those four to Sirius and Ilona for a whole week? I'm not sure if Hogwarts will remain standing if they get the knowledge of the Marauders".

Gabrielle grinned and Aurora said with a smile, "don't worry Dan, we'll keep an eye on them and make sure they don't cause to much chaos". Dan nodded and he and Emma left for their own home, while Aurora and Gabrielle made their way towards their own bedroom.

When Harry and the girls reached their room, they quickly changed and Harry did his best not to stare at the girls, especially at Fleur, and they were done fairly quickly compared to last time.

"Look girls", said Fleur with a grin, "Harry is much faster than last time. I think we are making progress". Hermione and Ginny smirked and Harry blushed a little before he hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When they were all done, they laid down in the bed with Harry and Hermione on the inside, Fleur next to Harry and Ginny next to Hermione. They snuggled close together and Harry said softly, "goodnight girls". And from three mouths came a soft reply, "good night everyone".

It had been a long day and tomorrow would be a busy day.

Author's note:

Allow me to explain a little. In official situations, there are several way to greet members of the Wizzengamot and other officials.

Any member of nobility who is not a head of house, or is a lower member of the Wizzengamot. Sir or Madam

The heads of the ancient houses and high ranking ministerial employees, like the Minister for Magic or department heads. Lord or Lady.

The holders of the Seats of Power are addressed as High Lord or High Lady.

The king or queen is addressed as Your Majesty.

Any disregard of these unwritten rules is considered a grave insult and can lead to an official complaint being filed and a fine, depending on the status of the one insulted.

Hope this clarifies it for you all.

Till next time

Medieval Maniak


	33. Chapter 33

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 33

When Harry woke up he slowly opened his eyes and looked into a pair of clear blue eyes, surrounded by a thick curtain of silver blond hair. Fleur gave him a soft kiss on the lips and whispered, "good morning Harry." Harry smiled and whispered back, "good morning beautiful."

There came two soft coughs from behind his back and Hermione and Ginny said in unison, "and what about us Harry?" Harry turned around and gave both of the other girls a soft kiss and repeated the greeting he had given Fleur.

When they were all awake, Harry looked at the bedside clock and saw it was 08:30, they had less than half an hour to shower, dress and get to the kitchen to be in time for breakfast. Harry shot up from the pillows, and said "oh shit we are late," climbed over Fleur and ran towards the wardrobe, to get a set of clothes.

When he came out again he saw the girls were still lying beneath the blankets and he asked, "who will shower first?" The girls giggled and Harry looked towards the bed. "What," he asked the girls and Fleur said, "maybe it would be best if us girls went first, and you after us, because we need more time with our hair."

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't mind but please hurry up." The trio of girls rose from the bed and Harry couldn't help but notice the three extreme cases of bed hair. All three girls had their hair standing all sides and he smiled at the colour mix of silver blond, chestnut brown and fiery red.

The girls hurried into the bathroom and Harry was a bit surprised they all went in together but thought about it and realised it was far less awkward for them to shower together than it would have been for him to join them. He shivered a bit and thought, 'I'm fine with kissing and sleeping together, but showering together is one step to far just yet."

After ten minutes the door opened again and the three girls exited the bathroom, with large white towels wrapped around them and each had a second, smaller towel wound around their thick bundles of hair.

Harry could smell the soap they had used, each girl smelled like roses and holly. He took a second deep breath and quickly entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He did not want any of the girls to see him completely naked just yet.

He took a quick shower and saw the drain was clogged with long, red, brown and silver hairs. That was something he would need to get used to, when sharing a room with three girls. He smiled and shrugged, it felt as a sign that they were settled in and not going anywhere. He took the shower head and flushed the hairs down the drain, before closing the tap and stepping out of the shower.

He quickly dried himself of and dressed in simple clothes, a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt and red sweater. When he stepped out of the bathroom he couldn't help but stand still and smile at the scene before him.

The three girls were sitting on the bed and were busy braiding each other's hair. They were each dressed in the same type of clothes, a pair of light blue, baggy jeans, t-shirts and woollen sweaters.

When the girls were done, they rose from the bed and stepped into their warm slippers. Ginny grinned at Harry and said, "are you coming? We're still on time if we hurry." Harry looked at the clock and saw she was right, it was 08:58, they would have to hurry.

Harry nodded, slipped into his own slippers and they hurried towards the elevator.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they could see Gabrielle staring at her watch while Aurora sat at the table and was talking to Emma and Dan. "we're on time," said Harry a bit panting. Gabrielle smiled and said, "see, I knew they would make it. Pay up Dan."

Dan grumbled a little and flipped two galleons towards Gabrielle, who caught them and put them in her pocket with a big smile. "eh, are we missing something," asked Hermione, looking between Gabrielle and her dad.

Dan grumbled some more and Gabrielle said, "Dan bet that you would be too late for breakfast and I bet you would be on time, so I won." The kids looked as if they didn't know if they should be offended or amused, but decided on the latter and they grinned as they took a seat at the table.

During breakfast Gabrielle said, "Ginny, your family doesn't know where the manor is, so they can't get here by Floo tomorrow. We have decided it is best that they use one of the goblin port keys to get here. The more people that know where we life, the more likely that someone will slip. We are under a Fidelius charm but still, better safe than sorry."

Ginny nodded and said, "maybe I should go and get them tomorrow, so I can explain and bring them back with me." Gabrielle nodded and said, "that would be great, thank you."

Aurora spoke up next and said, "have you four completed you Christmas shopping?" Harry, Hermione and Fleur nodded, but Ginny shook her head and said, "no I haven't had the chance yet. When we were in Diagon Alley for Fleur's new stuff, I was too preoccupied to think about Christmas shopping."

Aurora nodded and said, "than you can come with me, I also need to do some last minute things in Diagon Alley. We'll go after breakfast okay?" Ginny nodded and said, "great, thanks." She received a smile in return and they continued eating breakfast.

After a while Gabrielle said, "Harry, Hermione, Fleur, I would like you three to start decorating the dining hall. We are expecting a lot of guests, so we'll be using the big one next to the ball room."

The trio nodded and Emma said, "Dan and I also need to get some last minute preparations done, so we'll be gone for most of the day." The others nodded and Dan said with a smile, "wait till you see what Ivan and I have come up with for you four, it's going to be epic."

They spent the rest of breakfast with trying to get Dan to tell them what he meant, but he remained adamant and refused to say anything.

After breakfast the group split up, Dan and Emma back to their own home, Gabrielle, Harry, Hermione and Fleur to the dining room and Aurora and Ginny to the reception room.

When they reached the reception room, Poppy appeared with two thick woollen cloaks, they each accepted their cloak and thanked the elf with a smile before heading to the fireplace.

They both took a hand of floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley", before stepping in and vanishing.

When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, they were greeted as usual by Tom the barkeep. "good morning ladies, it's snowing outside so I hope you came prepared". They greeted him in turn and together they headed to the entrance to the alley.

When Aurora had opened the gate with a touch of her finger, they saw Tom had spoken true, there was a small blizzard in the alley and they couldn't see more than 15 ft in front of them. "well Ginny", said Aurora with a grin, "lucky for us we have a higher body temperature than the rest, so we don't have to worry about hypothermia".

Ginny responded with a grin and said, "you're right. I don't feel anything from the cold". Aurora smiled at her and asked, "do you have any idea what you want to get for the others"?

Ginny shook her head and said, "not a clue". I already have something for my parents and my brothers, but I'm at a loss when it comes to all of you".

They spent several hours nosing through the many shops in the alley until Ginny chose a book for Hermione, a pair of seeker gloves for Harry and a new brush for Fleur. Aurora had insisted that she didn't need to get anything for the adults, so when they were done, Aurora led Ginny towards the large marble building of Gringotts.

When they were inside, Aurora stepped towards Griphook, who was seated behind his usual desk, and spoke softly with him for a few minutes, he nodded and whispered back to her. Aurora turned around and motioned for Ginny to join them.

When she stood next to Aurora, Ginny looked up to Griphook and the goblin said softly, "hello miss 'Weasley', how are you doing"? Ginny gave him a hand and said, "very well sir, we are all slowly getting used to the situation".

Griphook nodded and smiled, "that is good to hear. Now please bring my greetings to Harry, Hermione and Fleur. Lord Ragnok and I will see you tomorrow". Ginny smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow than sir". Griphook smiled and returned to the large book he had been writing in when they arrived.

Aurora led Ginny back outside and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. During the walk Ginny said softly, "Aurora, can I ask you something"? Aurora smiled at her and said with a warm smile, "of course you can Ginny, what is the matter?"

"Well," began Ginny hesitantly, "I have been thinking and came to a conclusion. I think it is too much of a coincidence that the same day I told you about my family's financial situation, Lord Ragnok came by with a check of 10 million Galleons. So do you have anything to do with that".

Aurora turned serious and said, "Ginny, I have told you before, we take care of our family. You share our blood now, so that makes your family our family. Just promise me one thing".

Ginny nodded and said, "anything". Aurora smiled and replied, "don't tell anyone of your family that I am the one who gave them the money. In my eyes it was a gift to help our new family and nothing more".

Ginny nodded and said, "of course, I promise not to tell anyone". "thank you". Said Aurora with a smile. "now let's go home, I'm sure there is a lot of decorating to do".

When they returned home it was around 14:00 and the others were sitting at lunch, so Aurora and Ginny joined them at the table.

After lunch Ginny joined the other three and they continued to decorate the dining hall. When they were done, they moved on to the large sitting room next to it and started decorating that room, as well as the several large Christmas trees that were scattered around the ground floor.

At dinner that evening, Harry and the girls were all excited for the next day and earlier than usual they said goodnight and made their way upstairs to their room. When they were changing, Harry noticed that he was no longer staring at the girls and in no time they were all ready for bed.

This time it was Ginny and Fleur in the middle with Harry next to Ginny and Hermione next to Fleur. They cuddled together again and were soon fast asleep, tomorrow was Christmas and despite their strange lives, they were still children, excited to be getting presents.

When Harry was still slumbering in blissful sleep he heard soft voices murmuring around him and suddenly he felt three pairs of hands tickle him everywhere they could. When they finally relented, several minutes later, he managed to open his eyes and look around him.

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny were all laughing at him and they each wore an identical red and white father Christmas hat. Ginny threw a fourth hat to Harry and hit him in his face with it. Harry grinned, donned the hat and said, "Merry Christmas girls". The three girls replied at the same time, "Merry Christmas Harry", and dove towards him, covering him with kisses.

When they were done 'playing', Harry and the girls dressed in their bathrobes and made their way towards the kitchen. When they left the elevator, they heard a loud BANG, as if something had fallen apart on the floor. They hurried to the kitchen and they saw Aurora and Gabrielle were rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard that they were unable to utter a word.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry and the girls saw the reason for their fun, the elves were all dressed in little father Christmas costumes, including long white beards. It looked like Daisy had tripped over her beard, causing her to fall against Fredrick, who had been holding a large pot filled with porridge. The result was two porridge covered elves.

Charles, Poppy and Rosy were likewise laughing at the scene and the quartet joined Aurora and Gabrielle on the floor unable to contain their laughter. Fredrick and Daisy were throwing handfuls of porridge at each other and laughing as if they were having a snowball fight, instead of a porridge fight.

When Fredrick and Daisy were done playing around, Charles snapped his fingers and both elves were once again spotless. The porridge had vanished and all that remained of the incident was a broken pot, laying on the kitchen floor in half a dozen pieces.

When everyone had regained their composure and was standing straight again, the children were hugged by Aurora and Gabrielle who wished them all a merry Christmas and then by the elves who did the same.

They all sat down at the table and Hermione asked, "aren't my parents awake yet"? Aurora grinned at her and said, "your mother will be joining us shortly, but apparently your dad has snuck out earlier to, 'prepare his Christmas surprise', along with Ivan. They'll join us at noon, along with most of the guests".

"how many are coming", asked Ginny. "I thought this house was under a Fidelius charm, so is it wise to invite a whole lot of people"? Gabrielle grinned and said, "don't worry Ginny, we have handed out special goblin-made portkeys, they'll bring everyone here, without revealing the location".

"clever", nodded Ginny, "did you sent one to my parents as well"? Gabrielle shook her head and said, "no, we thought it would be best to wait till you went and explained the situation". Ginny nodded and they continued with breakfast.

When everyone was done eating Aurora said, "okay kids, I think it would be best to get dressed and prepare everything to receive our guests, as they will be arriving in a just over two hours".

They accepted and Fleur said, "Harry, you go change first, because me, Mione and Ginny want to surprise you". Harry looked excited and said, "okay, I'll hurry". He put his words into action and sped upstairs to their bedroom.

The three girls and two women laughed at Harry's enthusiasm and Aurora said, "Ginny, can I speak to you for a minute in the hall"? Ginny nodded and followed Aurora to the hall where she closed the door behind her.

"what is that about"? asked Hermione curiously to Gabrielle. She only receiver a smile in answer, and Gabrielle added, "you'll have to wait and see". They heard Ginny cheer in excitement in the hall and when she and Aurora re-entered the kitchen, she had a huge grin on her face.

"what is going on", asked Fleur and Hermione at the same time. Ginny grinned and said, "just wait and you'll find out tonight". Hermione and Fleur groaned in disappointment, if Ginny didn't want to tell them, there was no way they could get her to tell it.

Aurora and Gabrielle went to their own room to get dressed and after 20 minutes, Harry returned downstairs. He was dressed in a simple, though elegant tuxedo in black.

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny headed towards their room and saw that their dresses were hanging ready for them, no doubt one of the elves had hung them up when Harry had left the room.

They took a quick shower and then started helping each other with their hair. It took almost an hour for all three to be contend with their hair. Afterwards they put on the dresses and added a few finishing touches, like bracelets, and earrings. Fleur and Hermione wore their silver lockets and Ginny had borrowed a small silver chain for around her neck.

When they were satisfied, they put on their shoes and made their way downstairs.

When the trio entered the kitchen, they saw Harry sitting at the table, he was talking with his mothers and didn't notice them come in, as he was positioned with his back to the door. Gabrielle did see them enter and she winked at the girls before clearing her throat.

"Harry dear, I believe you should turn around". When he did so his mouth fell open in amazement and he couldn't utter a word.

They each wore the same, floor length ice blue dress. The dresses were sleeveless and decorated with thin white embroidery in the shape of snow-crystals. They had a low cut neckline so the lockets of Fleur and Hermione were clearly visible.

Their hair was braided over their left shoulders and they wore holly decorated pins in the braids giving them each the looks of a Christmas princess. In Harry's eyes that was exactly what they were, his Christmas princesses.

"Wow", he finally managed to say, "you three are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen". The girls all blushed at his words and carefully sat down at the table.

The girls looked at how Aurora and Gabrielle were dressed. The two adults likewise wore identical dresses, only in differing colours. The dresses were floor length, with half sleeves and medium necklines, that just allowed their pendants to rest above it. Gabrielle's was sapphire blue, the same colour as the streak in her hair and Aurora's was likewise ruby red.

They each wore their hair in a single long braid, which reached to their waists and they had decorated their braids with dozens of small golden bells, that softly tinkled every time they moved their head.

Harry sniggered softly and said, "you sound like a reindeer mum". The girls and the five elves all burst out laughing and even Aurora and Gabrielle couldn't hide their grins. "thank you very much", said Aurora on a pretended offended tone.

Gabrielle looked at the large clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:53. "Ginny sweetie, I think it is time for you to go and get your family, it's nearly noon". Ginny nodded and stood up before seeming to realise something.

"do I have to use the floo in my new dress". She asked on a tone that clearly stated she did not want to get ash on her new dress. Gabrielle smiled and said, "of course not dear", she handed Ginny a piece of rope, about a dozen ft long.

"this is the portkey, it'll take you to the burrow and back. To activate it you just state your destination, and to return you say, 'Home". Ginny accepted the rope, gave Harry, Hermione and Fleur a kiss and went to the reception room, where Rosy handed her a thick winter cloak.

She threw the cloak over her shoulders and held the rope firmly in her hands. With a clear voice she said, "The Burrow", and she vanished in a dizzying motion that caused the world to spin around her.

To Ginny's relief, the portkey stopped spinning just before she arrived and so allowed her to land with both of her elegant heeled shoes, firmly on the thick snow before the Burrow.

"Ginny", her mother's yell could be recognised in any crowd and she smiled softly. Before she met Harry's mothers, Molly's yell could frighten her, but not anymore. Even though neither Aurora, nor Gabrielle had ever been angry with her, she knew that where her mother had a temper, they had a tempest.

Her mother came running out of the kitchen and kept yelling at her. "Where have you been young lady? I expected you hours ago, you have to get dressed and we need to...". molly had seen Ginny's hair and stopped her rant to take a closer look at her only daughter.

Ginny smiled at her mother and opened the cloak to show her mother a small piece of her dress and Molly fell silent. "I'm already dressed mom, so don't worry, everything has been taken care of".

Her father and brothers came walking out of the house and Ginny quickly closed her cloak again, she didn't want to spoil the surprise for the rest of her family. "Ginny", said her father a lot friendlier than his wife had done, "how are you dear. I kept telling your mother not to worry, but you know her, she always will".

"hi dad", replied Ginny before hugging her father and her brothers. When she got to Ron he refused to look at her and when she stretched her arms out to hug him as well, he turned his back to her.

With a hurt expression on her face she asked, "Ron, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me"? Ron shrugged and said, "so now my opinion matters"? Ginny looked at her father with raised eyebrows and he answered the unasked question.

"he has been like this ever since we received the invitation". "I just don't get it", interrupted Ron his father. "Why on earth do I have to dress up, to visit a pair of dykes I don't even know? What have they ever done for me, that I should try to impress them".

When she heard her brother describe the women who saved her life like that, Ginny saw red. She slapped Ron in his face and yelled at him, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? How about getting your father out of prison, getting his name cleared, getting Lucius Malfoy convicted, or I don't know, SAVED YOUR ONLY SISTERS LIFE"?

With every word she said, Ron got paler, except for the bright red handprint on his left cheek. "I... I... didn't know". sputtered Ron. Arthur put a hand on Ginny's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"haven't you told him what happened", she asked her father with disbelieve in her voice. "we... we thought he was too young to know such things". Now Ron interrupted again, "what do you mean I'm too young, I'm nearly eleven for Merlin's sake. And how do you mean saved your life"?

That last part was aimed at Ginny who had calmed down again and looked a little guilty at the large red imprint on her little brother's face. "I'm sorry I hit you Ron. I didn't know they hadn't told you". Ron shrugged again and Molly aimed her wand at his face, to heal the quickly forming bruise.

Ginny looked at her parents and said, "you really should tell him you know, he is right, he won't be your little boy forever. And sooner or later he'll have to know the truth". her parents nodded and Arthur said, "we'll talk to him when the rest of you are back at school". Ginny nodded and addressed Ron again.

"There is one more thing you should know Ron. Aurora and Gabrielle are the ones who raised Harry Potter". When she said Harry's name her brother's eyes went wide with excitement and she added sternly, "if you cannot behave like a normal civilised human being, instead of a drooling fan-boy, I'll take you to aunt Muriel myself".

Ron swallowed at hearing that dreaded name and quickly nodded his head, "I'll behave", he added swiftly. Ginny nodded once and turned to the rest of her family. "I have a few things I need to warn you about.

First, "there will be muggles at the party, although they are fully aware of the wizarding world, so dad, not to enthusiastic please.

Secondly, do not, under any circumstance, use the phrase, "Merlin's Beard". It does not fall well with Aurora, seeing as Merlin is her ancestor.

Thirdly, there are five house elves in the manor, treat them with respect and kindness, for they are considered to be family not servants. You can laugh with them when the situation allows it, but don't belittle them.

And lastly, if any of you make a scene, I'll personally kick you out through the floo. These people are my friends and they asked me to invite you, so please behave".

The other eight Weasley's nodded in silence, even her parents were a little overwhelmed by Ginny's rant. She handed out the rope and when everyone held it, Ginny said softly, "Home".

The group was pulled off their feet and swirled through the air in a circle. When they landed, Ginny, Arthur, Bill and Charlie where the only ones standing, while the others had tripped over each other and were laying in a heap.

"Welcome", spoke a familiar voice next to them. They had arrived in the reception room and Aurora was standing in the doorway to the grand entrance hall.

When the Weasley's were all standing again, Aurora gave them all a hand and introduced herself to Ron. She turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, would you take your family to the sitting room, while I wait for our last guests to arrive".

Ginny nodded and said, "sure. Where are the others"? "Already their sweetie". Ginny smiled and let her family towards the large sitting room in the left wing. Her brothers looked their eyes out on the way and even her parents were awed at what they saw, Fred and George were in one of their moods and finished each other's sentences.

"wow..."

"...you didn't say...".

"...we would be going..."

"... to a frigging palace..."

"... how big is this place..."

Ginny grinned and replied, "there are over 70 rooms, including, a gym, ballroom, game room, several dining rooms and an indoor pool". "Wow" said Fred and George at the same time. Fred brought his head closer and whispered in her ear, "you are one lucky girl Ginny, no wonder you'd rather be here than at home".

Ginny blushed a little and replied softly, "that is not the reason why I'd rather be here Fred, but that's a story for a different time". she cleared her throat and said to the others, "we're here".

She pointed at the large double doors, which opened of their own accord to reveal Rosy and Poppy, still dressed in their father Christmas costumes. Fred and George couldn't contain their laughter when they saw the long beards and red and white costumes and burst out in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"BOYS", said molly with an apologetic look at the elves but saw two identical broad grins. "don't worry mom", said Ginny, "we had the exact same reaction this morning. It was their Christmas surprise for us".

Now the rest of the Weasleys dared to laugh as well and Ginny introduced them to the elves, before leading them through the doors into the sitting room. A lot of people were already present.

Gabrielle was talking to Jean-Paul and Apolline, little Gabby was sitting in on one of the couches and was talking to James, while Sirius and Ilona were raiding the snack table. Ginny saw Remus talking to Dora, who he had started dating a few weeks ago.

Minerva was talking with Lord Ragnok and Griphook, while the two female goblins accompanying them, were softly conversing in gobbledegook

Daisy came walking towards them and said to Ginny, "shall I take your cloak mistress Ginny". Ginny smiled at the bearded elf and said, "yes, thank you Daisy", before removing her cloak and handing it to the elf.

Now that her family could see her dress they were all speechless. "Look at you", whispered Molly, "my little girl, you're so pretty". Ginny blushed a little and said, "thanks mum. But wait till you see us together". Her mother and the other Weasley's looked a little confused, but before Bill could ask what she meant, Ginny said, "just wait, you'll know what I mean when you see the others".

She led her family towards the snack table and left them there, to search for Harry, Hermione and Fleur. She found them hiding behind one of the large Christmas trees in the corner. They were having trouble keeping their merriment under control and Harry had tears of laughter running over his cheeks.

When she stood next to them she asked, "what are you laughing at"? Harry and Hermione were unable to answer, but Fleur replied, "we have charmed the so called, 'prank masters of Hogwarts' and are waiting for the right moment to let everyone find out what we have done".

Ginny looked towards Fred and George and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When she said, "I don't see anything", Hermione softly snapped her fingers next to Ginny's right ear.

It sounded surprisingly musical and when the sound had died out, she understood what they had done. Every time either Fred or George said something, it sounded like the high pitched squeaking of a squirrel, or like they had breathed helium, though no-one else seemed to notice it.

Ginny also burst out laughing and between soft hiccups of laughter she said, "oh they are so going to be teased about this. When Bill and Charlie find out, they'll never allow them to forget this". When she had calmed down a bit she added with a grin, "you do know they'll consider this an act of war right. When we get back to Hogwarts we'd better come prepared, because they'll want payback for this".

Harry grinned at her and said, "that's what we're counting on. Mione and me have been trained in pranking, by two of the best that ever walked the halls of Hogwarts, Padfoot and Moony, A.K.A. Sirius and Remus". The quartet kept spying on the twins from behind their tree until the door opened again.

Aurora entered the room accompanied by, Dan, Emma, Ivan, Anderson and Boltrock. When she was greeted by Fred and George, she got a smile on her face and looked at the grinning quartet behind the Christmas tree.

When they saw Aurora looking at them with a knowing grin, they were a bit confused, Sirius had taught them the spell they had used and he had said that no-one would know about it until they were told about it.

When everyone was aware that the last guests had arrived, Aurora and Gabrielle stepped towards the middle of the room and asked for attention. Gabrielle was the first to speak, "we would like to welcome all of you on this beautiful Christmas day. It seems so long ago that we were surrounded by so many friends and family during the holidays".

Those who were aware of their true age, everyone except Dora, Gabby, James and the Weasleys, had to snigger at this comment, as they could guess how many centuries it had been.

Aurora spoke next and said, "of course most everyone here knows them already, but I would like to introduce our son, Harry and his friends". Harry and the girls stepped away from behind the tree and made their way towards Aurora and Gabrielle.

Aurora smiled gentle at the quartet before her and said to the entire room. "on moments like this I always remember the words my father used to speak on such occasions.

"Your family is not those related to you by blood, but those who are related to you through bonds of love. Your family is as big as you want it to be and if the bond is strong enough, they will stick with you till the end".

Gabrielle added to this, "my father added always one last thing to those words, "and if someone asks you, "what about your friends"? There is only one correct answer". She looked at Harry and he knew the answer, for they had often told him this,

"we have no friends; we only have family". And at the word 'family', Fleur, Hermione and Ginny all beamed with pride and covered Harry in a crushing group hug. The others smiled at this sign of affection and gratitude, as most didn't know the true reason.

Over the course of the next few hours, all guests were enjoying themselves, until it was time for the Christmas dinner. By that time, Fred and George were the only ones who were still unaware of their little vocal problem.

Especially Bill and Charlie were having trouble to keep a straight face, every time one of the twins said something. Even Molly was able to see the genius behind the prank and congratulated the quartet on a prank done well.

When it was time for dinner they decided to tell Fred and George and Hermione and Fleur sneaked behind the twins and snapped their fingers next to their ears. When they turned around they asked as one,

"what was that about"? but as soon as they heard the other talk they burst out laughing and George hiccupped,

"what happened to your voice, you sound like a squirrel".

"what me to"?

"how did that happen"?

"who in Merlin's name has done this to us"?

They looked around at the group of people who were all laughing and spotted the quartet, who were having trouble staying upright, they were laughing so hard. As one they pointed at the four friends and said, "YOU? You're going to pay for that".

They drew their wands and aimed them at Harry and the girls, but before they could use them, Aurora snapped her fingers loudly. Both their wands burst out in red flames, causing the twins to drop them in shock, only to see the flames die out the moment they dropped their wands.

With a stern voice Aurora said, "there will be no wands used during Christmas. If you two want revenge, you'll have to wait till you're back at school". The twins carefully picked up their wands and when they felt nothing wrong about them, they stuffed them back in their pockets and Fred said with amazement, "how did you do that and without a wand"?

Aurora grinned and said, "I'm a pyromage Fred, one of only two in existence". The twins looked at her with open mouths until George asked, "who is the other one"?

Gabrielle stepped next to her wife and while she raised her right hand, she said, "I am". Her hand was covered in blue flames. The twins went wide eyed and in an identical move, they fell backwards, fainted.

Bill and Charlie were besides themselves with laughter as they saw the twins faint, no one had ever seen them impressed by anything. The rest of the Weasley's were looking with a mix of humour, at the twins, and shock, at what Aurora and Gabrielle could do.

Arthur had done a little research since he was fired and so far had been unable to find any records of either Aurora or Gabrielle, that dated back to before their public return to Britain, a decade ago.

Being a little suspicious he had decided to attempt to get to know them a bit better over Christmas, but now he was unsure whether it was smart to press them for information.

When molly had rennervated the twins, they all made their way towards the dining hall and sat down for the feast. The large round table was filled with people and Aurora made sure she was seated next to Arthur and close to Boltrock, for she had a few things to discuss with them.

Harry and the girls were seated next to Gabrielle, who sat on the other side of Aurora. Molly was seated next to Fred and George, as she wanted to keep an eye on them during dinner, just in case they would attempt to do something.

When the elves had brought in the first course, several large roasted turkey's and about two dozen side-dishes, everyone tucked in and began to converse with their neighbours.

Aurora addressed Arthur and said, "Arthur, I would like you to meet Boltrock, he is the head of my weapon research division". Arthur shook the goblins hand before turning back to Aurora, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you part of some secret organisation or something"?

Aurora grinned and rolled up the left half-sleeve of her dress, showing him the mark of the Legion". Arthur, who had just taken a bite of turkey, choked on it in his shock and started coughing.

Boltrock hit him a few times on his back and the piece of turkey shot out of his wind pipe. Taking a deep breath, he said, "so that's why I couldn't find any record of you or your wife".

Aurora nodded and said, "yes Arthur, we have been born in Britain and lived here ever since. Our public 'return', was just to get the eye of the media away from Harry, so we could raise him in peace".

Arthur nodded understandingly and said, "I understand. But why are you telling me this"? Aurora grinned and said, "I heard from Bill that you like to, 'mess around with muggle technology".

Arthur turned a little red and said, "err. It's not as bad as it sounds, I just like to discover how thing work and how they react with magic". Aurora smiled, that was exactly what she had wanted to hear.

"Good," she said with a smile, "than I have an offer for you". Arthur looked a little confused but before he could ask anything, she continued. "I would like to offer you a job, Boltrock has hit a little snag with one of his projects and could use a new perspective".

Arthur looked at the goblin, who gave him a toothy grin and said, "I'm having trouble to get one of my designs to function properly". Arthur looked back at Aurora and asked, "what would I be required to do then, "I'm hardly an engineering mastermind".

Aurora kept smiling at him and said, "what you do best Arthur, mess around, with state of the art muggle technology. We need to get it to function with magic, so it would appear you're the best candidate for the job. I know you don't need the money anymore, since your recently received the proceeds from your father's investment, but I can offer you a starting salary of 1500 galleons, a month".

Arthur's eyes widened at that amount, even Fudge only made 1400 a month. He got a twinkle in his eyes and asked, "where do I sign up"? Aurora grinned and said, "we'll deal with that later this week. I'll come by The Burrow and take you too where the magic is going to happen, literally". Arthur grinned back and nodded enthusiastically.

Aurora turned to Boltrock and said, "I have a little Christmas present for you as well, Boltrock". The goblin looked interested and asked, "does it involve gold, or weapons"? With a straight face she said, "both".

Now she had the goblins full attention and continued, "due to some recent developments, I have been able to acquire a new source of funding for the Legion. This allows me to enlarge your budget".

The goblin was hanging on her lips and asked with a slightly maniacal grin, "with how much"? Aurora smirked and said, "your current budget is 200 million Galleons a year, correct"? Boltrock nodded and she continued,

"I want you to start up the mass-production of the Mammoths, you have 2 years to replace the entire Chieftain fleet, with Mammoths, you will get 400 million to do that". Boltrock's eyes widened and rubbed his hands together in ecstasy, but Aurora wasn't done yet.

"furthermore, I want you to get those EXO's up and running in mass-production, within 18 months. I don't care where you get the manpower, expertise or materials you need, just make sure you get them. I'm giving you 600 million Galleons to see it done, can you do that"?

Boltrock was practically drooling by the amount of gold he had been given to use and couldn't wait to get started. Arthur on the other hand was looking wide eyed at the amounts he was hearing. If they had that manner of funding, it was no surprise they were so feared. With that much money you could do practically anything".

The rest of the main coarse was spent in idle chatter and Arthur and Boltrock got better acquainted. During the dessert, Harry and the girls were playing the dice game again, but without the kissing involved, that would only lead to unwanted questions.

After dinner they returned to the sitting room and Aurora and Gabrielle took Molly and Arthur apart. Gabrielle was carrying a thick folder she had been handed by Griphook when he and his wife had arrived.

They led Arthur and Molly to a door down the hall and they entered a small cosy sitting room with only two coaches, a small table and a roaring fireplace. On the table stood a platter with several cups and a large pot of tea.

Gabrielle invited them to sit, while Aurora poured four cups of tea. When they were all seated Gabrielle began the conversation. "We need to discuss a certain matter concerning the children".

Arthur and Molly both turned a little worried and Molly asked, "what have they done, are they in trouble"? Gabrielle smiled softly and replied, "no, they are not in trouble. But there is a very serious matter we have to discuss.

I hate to ask this of you but this cannot get outside the walls of this manor. I'm afraid I need to ask both of you for a magical oath, not to reveal anything you hear from us, without express permission from either of us".

Molly looked concerned but Arthur had a slight idea where this was headed, so he nodded and said, "I accept tell me the words". He nodded softly to Molly and she relented, "very well, I accept as well".

When they had both made a binding magical oath, Aurora continued. "are you familiar with something called a Blood Pact"? Both Molly and Arthur nodded and Aurora continued.

A few days ago, Fleur Delacour was attacked at her school. A trio of jealous sixth year students attacked her because their boyfriends had broken up with them to walk after Fleur all day long. She was a full blood Veela and her allure was starting to develop, causing it to go out of control".

The two Weasley's nodded sadly, they knew about Veela and their allure.

Aurora took a deep breath before she continued. "the students attacked her with Fiendfyre". Molly gasped and Arthur paled before asking, "how did she survive that"? With a sad look Gabrielle answered, "Aurora and I are the only ones in the world who have the power to heal those wounds.

We tried to give it to Fleur, but her Veela magic fought against it, so we had to find a way to weaken her Veela magic. The only way to that, was a Blood Pact, between Fleur, Harry, Hermione and Ginny".

Molly swallowed audibly and asked softly, "so they are married now"? Aurora nodded sadly and said, "yes they are. I don't think you missed how they acted at dinner, they are in love with each other and their bond is getting stronger by the day.

I managed to convince Saul Croaker, the head of the DOM, not to reveal that info to the ministry and since Lord Ragnok refuses to answer any questions about the matter, the five-year law is not yet in effect".

They both sighed in relief and Arthur asked, "so what is the matter you want to discuss"?

Gabrielle took up the folder and said, "we have already arranged for official engagement contracts to be drawn up between, Harry and Hermione and Harry and Fleur, but we will need one for Ginny as well. Should the ministry try to separate them, it will most likely kill them, so we have to prevent that from happening".

Arthur nodded and said, "I understand. What do you propose, Harry is the only heir of an ancient house and Ginny is the last unmarried daughter of the ancient house of Weasley. I don't want to sound greedy, you know we no longer need the money, but for this to be accepted by the ministry, there will have to be a substantial bride price".

Gabrielle and Aurora nodded and Gabrielle held up the folder, "we have recently come into the possession of several pieces of property. Ginny has told us you are looking to use the money you received from Gringotts to buy a new house". Arthur nodded and Aurora continued.

"This folder contains a short description and pictures of each of the houses I have taken from the Death Eaters at the Wizzengamot. They are currently being stripped of everything dangerous and searched for any hidden traps, hiding places, or other secrets.

We propose this, you can pick any of the houses in this folder, there are several manors in there as well, in exchange for Ginny's hand in marriage to Harry". She gave Arthur the folder and added, "if you accept, you can pick any house or manor you want and have it decorated after your choosing".

Molly and Arthur looked between each other and Arthur said, "it'll happen either way so we might as well go along with it". Molly nodded and Arthur turned back to the two women across from them. "we accept your proposal. In exchange for a piece of property off our choosing, from within this folder, we will give you Ginny's hand in marriage, when she and Harry are both of age".

Aurora and Gabrielle smiled thankfully and Gabrielle said, "you can come in now". Arthur and Molly looked a little confused, until the door opened and Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny entered the small sitting room, all with a slightly guilty look on their faces.

Aurora said with a soft smile, "you know kids, it's kind of rude to attempt to eavesdrop on the conversations between others, luckily all the door's are soundproofed, so you didn't hear anything, or did you"?

The quartet shook their heads and the adults smiled. "well then", began Gabrielle, "we have a little something to tell you four". She turned towards Arthur and said, "do you want to do the honours"?

Arthur nodded, turned towards the quartet and said, "we have agreed upon an engagement contract between you, Harry and Ginny". When they heard this, Hermione and Fleur embraced and cheered loudly, while Ginny jumped in Harry's arms and kissed him soundly on the lips.

After about a minute, neither Ginny, nor Harry, showed any signs of stopping, so Arthur cleared his throat. They didn't respond, so Hermione and Fleur both took the shoulders of one of the duo and separated them.

They were both red cheeked and Ginny mumbled, "sorry mom, dad, I got a little overenthusiastic". Arthur and Molly both smiled and Molly said, "don't worry about it sweetheart, your dad and I were much the same when our parents agreed on our engagement contract".

Ginny grinned a little sheepish and to hide her embarrassment, she asked, "so what are you getting out of this"? Arthur laughed and said, "a new house". Ginny stared at her father open-mouthed, "seriously"?

Arthur nodded with a smile and Ginny launched herself at Aurora and Gabrielle, "Thank you, thank you, thank you". The two women embraced Ginny back and Gabrielle said, "your parents can choose any of the houses we took from the Death Eaters".

After the enthusiasm had died down a bit, the group returned to the sitting room and joined the rest of their guests. Before they left the room though, Aurora had one last request, "Arthur, Molly, we would appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone, including the rest of your children, that Ginny and Harry are engaged. It could cause a lot of trouble, so the fewer that know about it, the better".

Both Weasley's nodded in acceptance, they understood the need for secrecy.

A few hours later most of the guests left for their own homes. When the Weasley's were about to depart Ginny said, "wait up Charlie, we have something for you". She said something to Daisy, who stood beside her and the elf popped away, only to re-appear barely a minute later, carrying a small wooden box.

Ginny took the box from Daisy and thanked the elf, before she turned to Charlie. "we managed to convince Hagrid to hand this over to us, we think you're in a much better position to care for it than he is". She handed the box to Charlie who curiously opened it.

He gasped and asked, "how in magic's name did Hagrid get his hands on this? It must have cost him a fortune; Norwegian Ridgebacks are very rare". Ginny grinned at this and said, "he won it at a game of cards".

Charlie looked at her and the other three, to see if anyone showed any sign of it being a joke. "You're kidding right, an egg of a Norwegian Ridgeback can easily fetch 50,000 Galleons on the black market, and he won it at cards, that's unbelievable".

The quartet just shrugged and Harry said, "that's what he told us". Charlie let out a deep breath and said, "well you did the right thing. Norwegian Ridgebacks can be extremely aggressive, especially if you do not know how to handle them. I'll get this to the Norwegian dragon preserve tomorrow. I know the guy who's in charge there, he'll take care of the egg".

Charlie joined the other Weasley's and they took the floo, back to the burrow, leaving only, Dan and Emma, Ivan and Sirius and Ilona, besides the normal occupants of Potter manor. It was gift giving time.

Author's note:

i would like to thank Wazjoe for beta reading this chapter and helping me with my grammar.

if any of you want to try your hands at being my Beta, i haven't given the position yet so PM me and i'll send you a trial chapter.

See you tomorrow.

MM


	34. Chapter 34

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 34

Aurora, Gabrielle, Harry, the girls and their guests relocated to their usual sitting room where it was much more cosy and less formal.

When they were all seated around the large Christmas tree, with a massive pile of gifts all around it. Harry and the girls were very curious to what they would get, they had been looking forward to this all day.

Gabrielle cleared her throat and when she had everyone's attention, she said, "okay kids, I realise that most of the gifts are for you four, so maybe you should start".

The quartet cheered and nearly jumped at the pile of gifts, until Gabrielle cleared her throat again, "careful please", she reminded them, "some of the gifts might be fragile". They nodded and as one replied, "yes mom".

Harry went first and took four, small, identical, packages from the edge of the pile. He handed the girls the one with their names, while keeping the one with his own. As one they removed the wrapping and revealed identical small black boxes.

"These are from us", said Aurora, "we wanted to give you something special so we asked Griphook to have these made". They opened the boxes and revealed 4 silver rings. Three were identical, while one was slightly broader and all carried the same fine writing on the inner sides.

They studied them closer and saw that the writing consisted of their names and the date they were officially married. On the outside, they each carried four small diamonds, in the same colour as their eyes, bright green(Harry), dark blue(Fleur), light brown(Hermione) and dark brown(Ginny).

The four looked in amazement at the small bands and Gabrielle said, "these rings carry several enchantments, they will grow with you so they'll always fit. They are invisible to anyone who doesn't know they exist and if any of you is in danger, they warm up and lead you to the location of the one in danger".

Each of the four put the ring on their right ring finger before giving a hug to Aurora and Gabrielle. "thanks mom". Said Harry, and the girls nodded their agreement.

Hermione was next, she picked a flat square box and handed it to Ginny, "this is from the three of us". Ginny tore open the wrapping and opened the small box, she gasped and took a small medallion on a silver chain, from the box.

Harry, Hermione and Fleur took out their own lockets and showed them to Ginny, "now you have one as well Ginny", said Fleur. "we have replaced the pictures in ours and put one of the four of us in them".

Ginny opened the locket and smiled softly, the picture showed the four of them, sleeping and at peace. "I took that photo on your first night together here", said Aurora. "I wanted to give you something to remember it".

"Thank you", was all Ginny could manage to say. They continued to hand out the gifts and after about half an hour, only six packages remained, one big and soft, four large square packages and a small envelope.

The big soft one was addressed to Harry and Fleur handed it to him. He opened it to reveal a soft shimmering cloak, "hmm so there it is", Sirius remarked with a grin, "I always wondered what became of James's invisibility cloak".

Aurora had been taking a sip of her glass of elf-wine and spurted it out, "WHAT. Did James have an invisibility cloak"? Sirius grinned and said, "how else did you think we got away with everything we did. That cloak saved us more times from Filch then I care to count".

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other and Gabrielle said with raised eyebrows, "does it say where it came from Harry"? Harry looked at the packing paper and saw a small note sticking to it, he removed it and read it out loud.

" _This was entrusted to me by your father, use it well"._ "It doesn't have a name on it", he added a little disappointed. "Can I see that note Harry", asked Gabrielle. He handed it to her and when she saw the slightly leaning handwriting, she growled a little.

"That old bastard", the others looked curiously at her and she added, "this is Dumbledore's handwriting, how he got his hands on that cloak is a mystery to me, but at least he had the decency to return it to its rightful owner".

She turned to Harry and added, "it is very valuable item Harry, use it wisely and don't lose it". He nodded in agreement and picked up the small envelope. It was addressed to James so he handed it to the three year old. Ilona took it from the boy's hands, before he could tear it up and opened it.

She turned the small paper around and it showed a muggle ultrasound. Gabrielle gasped and said, "are you..."? Ilona nodded with a big grin and Sirius was smiling as well. "Yes, James is getting a little brother or sister, I'm 15 weeks along, come tomorrow".

All the occupants of the room congratulated them and when everyone had sat down again Dan said. "The last presents are the ones from me and Ivan, I think you're going to like it".

The four each took the box with their name and started unwrapping. It revealed four identical cardboard boxes, when they opened the lids they let out an identical gasp and said as one, "is that what I think it is", Ivan laughed and said, "it sure is". "That is so cool". Came the reply from four mouths.

"what's inside kids", asked Aurora who was also quite curious, Dan and Ivan been very secretive about it and had refused to answer any question.

"it's armour", Harry said very enthusiastic and the four began to take the items out of the boxes. When they had laid out everything it formed four identical sets, consisting of upper and under arm and leg plates, shoulder, knee and elbow protectors, gauntlets and chest plates comprised of many flexible little metal plates.

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at Dan and Ivan with raised eyebrows and Aurora said, "I thought we had agreed that they were NOT to be given any Legion equipment, for Christmas".

Dan grinned and said, "it's not Legion equipment Aurora, it's unique, handmade by Ivan and me, with help and advice from the goblin armour smiths". The last part was added barely audible, but thanks to their enhanced hearing, Aurora, Gabrielle, Harry and the girls all heard him.

Dan continued his explanation and said, "all the pieces are charged with shield charms, anti-removal runes, and deflection wards. So the next time you guys face a couple of trolls, you won't be hurt, when you're hit by debris. They are made of dragon hide, with titanium reinforcements".

Hermione hugged her dad and the others all thanked him and Ivan. Aurora and Gabrielle nodded approvingly and Aurora joined the kids to take a closer look at one of the chest plates. "You do realise they will grow out of these right"?

Dan nodded and said, "we know, but they were made thus, that they will be able to wear them for several years, before they become too small". Gabrielle nodded impressed and said, "well kids, I think we'll have to put those to a little test tomorrow. That is, if you're up to it".

That last part was added with a grin and the four kids grinned back, "you're on mum", replied Harry with a fire in his eyes. The girls nodded and Gabrielle replied, "very well then, I suggest you four go to bed than, because it's 23:30 and we will wake you tomorrow morning at 07:00. It's time to start your training in earnest".

The four kids swallowed a little when they saw the foreboding smirks of Aurora and Gabrielle. Dan, Emma and Ivan smiled as they knew more or less what the kids would be going through. They had seen, or endured some of the training exercises of Aurora and Gabrielle, they were in for one rough day.

Harry and the girls made their way upstairs after saying goodbye to the adults and James, who had fallen asleep on the couch between his parents.

The next morning at 06:58, Aurora and Gabrielle sneaked into the room of the kids, they were both dressed in full armour and had an identical smirk on their faces. The kids were still sleeping peacefully, cuddled together under the thick blanket.

Aurora and Gabrielle both took a deep breath and precisely at 07:00, they yelled, "WAKE UP". The four shot up and Harry and Hermione, who were laying in the middle, banged their heads together when they looked around them.

The two adults were laughing loudly and Gabrielle said, hiccupping of laughter, "get dressed put the legion uniforms under the armour and be in the kitchen in half an hour. We have a lot to do today".

Harry and the girls groaned and made their way towards the bathroom to wash their faces and try to wake up. Aurora and Gabrielle grinned to each other and Gabrielle said, "I don't think they'll make it in half an hour, you want to make a bet"?

"You're on", replied Aurora with a grin, "loser has to help the elves with dishes, after dinner tonight". They shook hands and made their way downstairs.

At precisely 07:30, the four entered the kitchen, and Aurora and Gabrielle looked at each other, Gabrielle said, "I thought they'd be too late and you thought they'd be too early, so who lost"?

"both", replied Aurora, "let's settle at a draw". Gabrielle nodded and the four kids sat down at the table.

The armour they had gotten was black in colour, although slightly shinier than the armour of Aurora and Gabrielle, which was the exact same colour as the shadows on a moonless night.

At 07:30, Dan and Emma joined them for breakfast and afterwards they wished them luck before making their way home.

Aurora and Gabrielle led the four to the lake room and had them run laps around it for half an hour. During that time, it surprised them that Fleur, despite her previous lack of training, was able to keep up with the other three.

When Fleur voiced this, Gabrielle answered her, "because of the bond between you four, you share many things, including your stamina, so if for example, you girls were asleep, Harry could keep running from dawn till dusk and never feel tired".

"Sweet", came the reply from four sides.

After the run, Aurora and Gabrielle put them through a series of exercises that were meant to test their strength and team-coordination. Their armour and the temperature in the room caused them to be covered in sweat and panting before more than half an hour had past.

After two hours they were begging for a break and when it was allowed, they fell down in the sand and were handed water bottles by Poppy. They took large gulps and Ginny asked panting, "Aurora, why aren't you and Gabrielle exhausted, you're not even sweating, how is that possible"?

Aurora grinned and Gabrielle said, "we have been doing this for more than a millennium, Ginny. It gets easier with time, the more you train, the longer you can last. But if you want to be able to keep up with us two, you have a long way to go".

Ginny nodded and fell back on the sand again.

They were put through even more exercises during the afternoon and when it was time for dinner, all four were completely exhausted. So shortly after dinner, they made their way towards their bed and after a quick, separate, shower, they all fell into bed and were quickly asleep.

The next few days followed the same routine, morning and afternoon were spent with extensive physical training and the evenings were short, before they went to bed, completely exhausted.

Aurora had brought Arthur to Avalon on the 28th of December and according to a letter Ginny received, he was ecstatic and couldn't wait to get started in January.

He and Molly had taken the time to visit each of the houses and manors on the list they had been given. They had decided on a large estate on the coast of Cornwall. It came with 12 acres of land and several small guest houses, besides the large Victorian-era manor.

It had been owned by the Nott family, before their patriarch had been arrested and the entire family had been dispossessed. It was completely cleared out by Legionnaires and MSS agents. Everything dark or dangerous had been removed. It was repainted, redecorated and refurnished.

Sirius, Ilona and James had moved to Black manor, after an equally thorough search for anything dark or dangerous. Sirius had offered Narcissa and Draco to come and live with them in the manor, but it held to many bad memories for Narcissa. So Sirius proposed they could live in the London apartment, which had been James's and Lily's, which they accepted gratefully.

The rest of the manors and other homes had been cleared out, redecorated and turned into Legion safe houses, protected by goblin wards and Fidelius charms, giving them safe havens all over Britain.

The house elves who had been enslaved by the previous owners of the houses, had been included in the transfer of ownership, so Aurora had given them all the choice, to go where they wanted. Or to stay at the houses they lived in and receive fair treatment including, wages, two days of each month and normal clothes to wear.

All elves had chosen to stay at their houses, except for Dobby, who had requested he be allowed to continue to care for Narcissa and Draco. Which was immediately granted and Aurora hired him to care for them in her name.

Aurora had reserved 500 million Galleons to help the victims of Lucius Malfoy. She had given orders to rebuild the ruined settlement and seen to the care of all those who had been widowed, orphaned or otherwise harmed by Malfoy's activities.

The rest of the money she had taken, was added to the war chest of the Legion, giving it a considerable amount of reserves to fall back to, should they be required.

The trial for Fleur's attackers was scheduled for January 2nd and was to take place in the old HQ of the Legion, just outside London. When Avalon had been rebuilt, the old residence had been turned into a high security, secondary HQ and was the starting point for every new recruit.

It also housed the location of the Legion's supreme court, which dealt with any matter related to the Legion, or its members. The supreme court was made up of 12 judges. Each permanent member states of the U.N.S.C., was represented by two judges, one magical and one muggle. The remaining two seats were occupied by Aurora and Gabrielle, who served as head judges.

When December 31st came, the occupants of Potter Manor had been invited to celebrate the changing of the year with Sirius and Ilona. So at 18:00 they gathered at the reception room to take the floo to the ancient manor.

When they arrived they were welcomed by Kreacher, the old elf of the house of Black, who led them to the large living room where they were awaited by, Sirius, Ilona and Ivan, James wanted to see the fireworks, so he had been brought to bed early to catch some sleep beforehand.

After half an hour, the other guests arrived, Andromeda, with her husband Ted Tonks and their daughter, Dora, who was accompanied by Remus. Behind them came the last two guests, Narcissa and Draco.

When Draco saw the quartet sitting on one of the couches and talking between themselves, he hesitated and send a questioning look towards Aurora and Gabrielle, who nodded encouragingly and he took a deep breath before entering the room and approaching the couch, which held Harry and the girls.

When he stood before them, he softly cleared his throat and they looked up, to see him standing before them, with a very uneasy look on his face. "hey guys", he began with a little tremble in his voice. "I just wanted to say, I'm so, so sorry, for the way I treated you. The only reason I did so, was because I knew Lucius would have killed me, if I was friendly towards Harry. I really hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance".

Harry stood up from the couch with the girls on either side of him. He looked straight into Draco's eyes and could see the remorse the blonde felt and the hope that lingered behind his grey eyes. Harry didn't say a word but extended his right hand towards Draco.

When Draco hesitantly took the offered hand Harry smiled at him and said, "my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you Draco". To Draco's surprise the girls did the same, before sitting back on the couch and indicating for Draco to take the chair across from the couch, so they could talk.

Draco was a little unsure of how to react, but decided to just accept their way of making a new start and sat down in the chair.

During the next few hours they talked a lot about how things were done in Slytherin house. Next Draco talked about his fear of what the other Death Eater children would do to him, when they found out it was Lucius's fault their parents had been arrested.

Harry and the girls smiled reassuringly at him and Harry said, "I wouldn't worry about that too much Draco. I can't say anything about it, but things are about to change at Hogwarts". Draco looked curious but they refused to say more so he dropped the subject as well.

When it was a few minutes before midnight, Ilona went to get James and Ivan and Sirius were outside, to prepare the firework show they had planned. After the stroke of midnight, everyone wished the others a happy new year and with glasses filled with Champagne and butterbeer they watched the amazing firework display before making their way back home, after saying goodbye to the others.

On the morning of January 2nd 1992, Fleur woke up with a yell, waking the other three and started sobbing against Hermione's shoulder, while Harry and Ginny were softly speaking words of comfort.

When Fleur had calmed down again, Harry asked gently, "do you want to tell us what happened in your nightmare"? Fleur nodded and said softly, "it was the attack, I relived the entire thing up until the moment she cast the Fiendfyre at me, that's when I woke up".

Harry softly stroked her long silver hair and said, "don't worry about it Fleur, they will get what they deserve and they will never bother you or anyone else again". "yea", added Ginny, "you know Aurora promised that they would be getting an adult trial, in front of a Legion court".

Fleur nodded and Hermione added, "see than there is no way they will get off without punishment". Fleur lowered her head to look at her hands and said softly, "I'm just so scared of what I will do, when we see them. I want them to suffer for what they did to me, but it was not entirely their fault. If I had had better control of my allure, they would have had no reason to ever attack me".

Harry took her head between his hands and softly forced her to look him in the eyes. "Fleur, none of this is your fault. It doesn't matter that you had no control over your allure, they acted out of jealousy and hatred, so everything they did, is on their heads and not yours".

Fleur sniffed and suddenly moved her head forward to capture Harry's lips in a desperate kiss, while the tears streamed down her face. Hermione and Ginny hugged Fleur and together they sat in a huddle until Fleur stooped crying and had calmed down again.

They got out of bed, took their turn in the shower and dressed for the day, a button down white shirt and black trousers for Harry, and simple, yet elegant dresses for the girls.

When they reached the kitchen, they found Aurora, Gabrielle, Dan, Emma, Jean-Paul and Apolline already gathered there. When they saw the quartet enter Jean-Paul stood up and hugged his eldest daughter, followed quickly by his wife, who also hugged the other three.

The group sat down at the table and were served breakfast by the elves, before they to joined them at the large table. During breakfast very little was said, but when they were all done, Aurora turned towards the kids and said, "okay kids listen up".

They all looked at her and she continued, "when we get to the courtroom, you four will stay with Dan, Emma, and Apolline. Gabrielle and I are part of the supreme court, so we will have to sit with the judges at the bench, while Jean-Paul will be the prosecutor.

Fleur, you will most likely be asked to provide a memory to the court, of what happened during the attack. If that is to painful for you, it is okay because you are not compelled to hand it over".

Fleur nodded and said, "I think I can handle it, how do you remove a memory for viewing"? Jean-Paul was the one who answered and said, "don't worry dear, if they ask for it, I will help you to create the copy of the memory".

Fleur thanked her father and before long the group made their way towards the reception room and floo'd towards London HQ.

When they arrived, they were awaited by two masked Legionnaires, who led them to the courtroom, while Aurora and Gabrielle made their way towards the judges chamber.

When they entered the courtroom, a large open chamber with a raised bench on the opposite side of the room. It had 12 chairs behind it and several rows of padded wooden chairs, on either side of the walkway towards it.

There was a wooden barricade before the rows of chairs, creating an open space, between the bench and the rows of chairs. In the open space stood two long tables, one on either side of the walkway, and each table had 4 chairs behind it.

Jean-Paul sat down behind the right table, while the others sat down on the reserved row of chairs behind him. The room was already occupied by maybe two dozen people; they saw Madame Maxime was seated on a large chair in the section behind them as where several other teachers from Beauxbatons.

In the other section were seated what looked like three families, who all threw angry looks at Fleur and the others.

When everyone was seated, a masked Legionnaire opened a second, door behind the bench and the 12 judges entered the courtroom.

When they were seated, Aurora stood up and with a cold voice she said, "bring in the defendants". A second door opened and two masked Legionnaires, led 3, miserable looking, adolescent girls into the courtroom. They each wore an orange overall, like the ones seen in muggle movies, and were chained with magic suppressing handcuffs.

The three girls were sat down behind the second table and their handcuffs were placed on hooks, that lowered into the table when they were attached, chaining them to the table. The fourth chair was already occupied by their legal representative.

Aurora stood up again and said, "we have gathered here to determine the guilt, or innocence of, Mary-Louise Senére, Isabelle Léshattre and Christine Pardeaux. They are accused of using dark magic, against the eldest daughter of Jean-Paul Delacour, former chairmen of the U.N.S.C. and current deputy minister for Magic of France".

She sat back down, turned towards the defendants and said, "how do you plea"? Their advocate rose up and said, "not guilty". Aurora nodded and turned towards Jean-Paul. "Mr. Delacour, please state your accusation.

Jean-Paul rose up and said, "on the 20th of December, the three defendants attacked my daughter, after they had beaten her and tied her to a chandelier, they used Fiendfyre against her. I accuse them of the following crimes; severe torture of a child, use of dark and forbidden magic and attempted murder of a minor".

When he was done speaking, the people seated in the other section all rose up and began yelling in French. Aurora took up the wooden hammer and slammed it down several times to call the courtroom to order.

When everyone was silent she turned towards Jean-Paul again. "Please present your evidence Mr. Delacour". Jean-Paul made a small bow and walked around the table, so he stood in the middle of the court room. He took a small stack of parchment, from within his jacket and placed it on a small table before the bench.

A large overhead projector was attached to a camera above the small table, so everything he placed beneath the camera, could be seen by both the judges and the audience.

He took a photo from the pile and placed it under the camera, it was a picture of Fleur, lying in her hospital bed, covered in burns. "This was the result of the horrible attack upon my daughter. Only because 2 friends of mine used ancient family magic to heal her, did Fleur survive".

He removed the photo and placed a medical rapport in its place. It was the official rapport, made by the healers in the hospital. It listed her injuries and on the bottom there stood a sentence in black letters. " _Patient is to gravely injured to survive, advised to keep her sedated, so she can die in peace"._

There went a shiver through the courtroom when they read it and the families of the three girls looked slightly less hostile towards Fleur. Jean-Paul removed the rapport and replaced it with a written declaration from Madame Maxime. It stated that on the evening of the 17th of December, Fleur had come to her and told her about the threats made by the girls.

Jean-Paul removed the letter and sat back down. Aurora looked towards the advocate of the defendants and said, "does the defence have anything to bring against the presented evidence"?

The advocate stood up, walked around the table and said, "my clients have admitted their involvement in the threats and have been punished for that by the headmistress of Beauxbatons. No evidence has been presented to their involvement with the actual attack, so I request the court to dismiss the case".

He sat back down at the table and Aurora addressed Jean-Paul again, "Mr. Delacour can you present evidence as to the actual involvement of the defendants during the attack"?

Jean-Paul stood up again and said, "yes your honour, my daughter had a clear memory of the attack and I would like to ask permission to present it as evidence".

Aurora looked at the judges on either side of her and Gabrielle, they all nodded in agreement and she turned back to Jean-Paul. "You have permission to present the memory as evidence". Jean-Paul nodded and motioned for Fleur to join him.

She walked around the barrier and stood next to the table, on which a pensieve had been placed by a Legionnaire. Jean-Paul softly addressed Fleur and said, "I will place the tip of my wand against your head, just think about what you want them to see and I will copy it into a memory thread". Fleur nodded and when her father placed his wand against her head, she thought about the attack and what had happened during it".

When the memory had been collected, Jean-Paul placed it into the pensieve and put it directly under the camera, so the projectors showed a clear view of what was shown in the pensieve.

The entire attack was shown, from when they cornered Fleur in the hallway, when they dragged her into the empty classroom, the beating they gave her, when they spelled her hair to the chandelier, and finally the attack with Fiendfyre. It was shown that all three used the curse at the same time, as it requires so much power that not many can control it on their own.

The three girls all paled and their families were likewise shocked when they saw what they had done. When the memory was over, Jean-Paul removed it from the pensieve and placed it in a small vial, which was added to the evidence.

Aurora called the room to order again and said, "have my fellow judges reached a verdict"? she looked to either side of her and when they all nodded she said, "very well. Before we hear the verdict, Mr. Delacour, what is your demand for punishment"?

Jean-Paul looked Aurora straight in the eyes and said with a cold voice, "an eye for an eye, make them endure the same pain they have caused my daughter. I demand the following punishment, each of them is to be burned with Fiendfyre and then left to rot in prison".

Aurora nodded in acceptance and looked towards her fellow judges, "is this demand reasonable"? Each judge stood up in turn and said with a clear voice, "AYE". Aurora turned towards Jean-Paul again and said, "the supreme court finds your demand reasonable and we will now hear the verdict".

The three girls were removed from their place at the table and placed directly before the middle of the bench.

Each of the judges stood up in turn and said, _"I find the accused to be guilty and agree with the proposed punishment"_. When everyone, except for herself had said their verdict, Aurora stood up and said coldly,

"Mary-Louise Senére, Isabelle Léshattre and Christine Pardeaux. The supreme court of the United Nations Security Council, finds you guilty of all charges. You will each lose your wand arm to Fiendfyre and will spent the remainder of your days, in the lowest dungeons of Nurmengard. With no chance of release".

She struck down her wooden hammer and magical law executed the first part of their punishment. Sickly green and black flames covered the right arms of Isabelle and Christine, and the left arm of Mary-Louise. They screamed in pain and fainted to the floor, as their wand arms were consumed by the Fiendfyre.

When the fire died out, their wand arms were covered in the same burns as Fleur had been and the girls were screaming in pain, though no one heard anything as they had been put under a silence charm before the trial began.

Aurora turned towards the families of the convicted girls and said, "you have one hour to say goodbye to the convicted after which they will be transported to Nurmengard and you will never see them again while they live." She struck the hammer down again and a white flash of light went through the courtroom, signalling the end of the trial.

The three girls were picked up by masked Legionnaires and dragged out of the courtroom, followed by their families who held their heads down and walked out of the room without saying a word, or looking at anyone.

When the door had closed behind them, Aurora and Gabrielle led the rest of the judges back through the door which they had come from and the others likewise left the courtroom.

They waited before the reception room until Aurora and Gabrielle joined them. they left for Potter Manor and when they arrived hey headed to one of the living rooms, where Poppy brought them drinks and cake.

"So," began Aurora, "how are you feeling Fleur"? Fleur shrugged and said, "I don't really know, on one side, I'm relieved they have been found guilty and are punished. But on the other side I'm disappointed they are still alive".

Gabrielle smirked and said, "for now. Once you have been touched by Fiendfyre, it will spread over your entire body and slowly consume you. They have a few months left, at most, and those will be spent in extreme agony".

"Good." Said Fleur, Harry, Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

The last few days of the holiday were spent with more training and before they knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts.

Authors note:

Once again I would like to thank Wazjoe for his work on beta reading this chapter.

For those of you who are wondering why they are sent to Nurmengard and not to Azkaban. It is because Aurora and Gabrielle, along with the rest of the U.N., are against the use of dark creatures. Azkaban is the only prison in the world who still uses them, because it houses the most dangerous criminals in the world, including the Death Eaters.

There are only six chapters left until the end of part 1 and after that it's on to part 2 I don't expect part 2 and 3 to be as long as part one, so I might decide to put them together.

See you all next week.

Medieval Maniak


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 35

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny were sitting in the fiery red Hogwarts express, waiting for it to depart for Hogwarts.

The door to their compartment opened and Neville stood in the hall, with his trunk behind him and his best friend Hannah Abbott next to him. "Hey guys," said Neville cheerily. "How was your holiday? Mine was great. Gran was absolutely ecstatic that your moms got Malfoy thrown in prison, along with those other Death Eaters."

Harry and the girls smiled at Neville and Hannah. When the two newcomers saw Fleur, Neville extended a hand and introduced himself, "My name is Neville Longbottom and this is Hannah Abbott. Judging by your hair, I'd guess you're Fleur, right"?

Fleur shook his hand and that of Hannah before asking, "How did you know my name?"

Neville grinned and said, "You do not want to know how often Harry and Hermione talked about you to Ginny. I was present for a lot of those conversations."

Fleur grinned as well and said, "Been bragging about me, Harry, Hermione?"

They both grinned back at her and Hermione said, "Of course Fleur, you know how we are, we can't help but brag about our friends."

The others burst out laughing and Neville asked, "So Fleur, I was told you were going to Beauxbatons, but now you're here, how is that?"

They had agreed about what to tell the others so Fleur answered without hesitation. "I didn't really fit in there and I missed my only two friends, so my parents and I decided to enrol me at Hogwarts."

Neville nodded and said, "Well, I hope you will be sorted in Gryffindor, we could use a few more bright students. Besides those three over there, the other first year Gryffindors are a bunch of blubber heads. Most of the brains have been claimed by Ravenclaw," Hannah looked a little insulted and gave Neville an elbow between his ribs, so he quickly added, "and Hufflepuff has claimed the rest." Hannah grinned and nodded her head.

The others laughed out loud at Neville's expression and Harry grinned, "You've trained him well Hannah, he just needs a nudge to say exactly what you want."

Neville went red and Hannah said with a grin, "I've done my best, but you keep undoing my work whenever he is with you guys."

They all laughed again and after a few more minutes, Neville and Hannah left to find Hannah's friends.

They spent a few hours playing exploding snap and telling Fleur about the classes and the teachers. Around 4 in the afternoon, Harry had to use the toilet and left the compartment to search for the nearest loo.

When he spotted a sign on the wall, he followed the directions until he heard a dull cry of pain, coming from a closed cabinet next to the toilet. Harry opened the door to the cabinet and Draco fell out of it.

Harry quickly helped him stand up and when he saw his face he growled softly. Draco had a spectacular black eye and his nose appeared to be broken and was bleeding. "Who did that?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Malfoy pushed the sleeve of his robe against his bleeding nose and said a little muffled, "Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. I was hiding in an empty compartment at the back of the train when they found me. I ran away but they cornered me over there." He pointed towards a spot, a few feet away. Harry looked a little closer and saw a few drops of blood lying on the wooden floor.

Harry dragged Draco into the toilet and helped him clean up his face and stem the bleeding in his nose. "You should probably visit Madame Pomfrey when we get to the castle," Harry told Draco, while they made their way back towards the compartment where the girls were still sitting.

When they walked past a few closed doors, one of them opened and they could hear Nott saying, "Who told you that you could leave that cabinet Malfoy?" He stepped out of the compartment and was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, followed by Pansy Parkinson and two other Slytherins Harry didn't recognise.

Harry cracked his knuckles and said softly to Draco, "The girls are in last compartment, tell them what happened. I'll try to talk some sense into these idiots." Draco nodded and left in a hurry.

"HEY," yelled Nott, "where do you think you are going you filthy little ferret?"

When Crabbe and Goyle attempted to follow Draco, Harry stepped before them and said in a cold voice, "I would suggest you leave Draco alone from now on. A child is not responsible for the faults of its parents. If it was, none of you would be standing here right now. So piss off to your own compartment and leave him alone".

"You have some nerve Potter," growled Nott, "there are six of us and only one of you. So unless you want to get a beating, I suggest _you_ piss off."

Harry smirked and said, "Make me." Crabbe and Goyle stepped towards him with their fists raised and Goyle made the mistake to aim a blow at Harry's face.

He hit him on his cheek and Harry's head spun a little, before he regained his senses. He gave the boys a dark grin and said, "You shouldn't have done that." He had made a promise to Lily and James, not to start any fights. But he sure as hell was going to hit back if someone hit him first.

He aimed his right fist at Goyle and hit him with an uppercut straight to his jaw. Goyle spun around and fell backwards, while Crabbe tried to exploit the distraction and hit Harry with a right hook.

His fist never hit the intended target as Hermione and Ginny had joined Harry in the hallway and Hermione had grabbed Crabbe's fist with her right hand. While Ginny delivered a right hook of her own and knocked out two of Crabbe's teeth.

The other Slytherins saw they were outmatched and quickly dragged Crabbe and Goyle back to their own compartment. Harry grinned after them and waited till the door had closed behind Parkinson.

He then looked around quickly to see if anyone could see them, before giving Hermione and Ginny a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "Thanks."

The two girls grinned and Hermione said, "Fleur stayed with Draco, his nose started bleeding again." Harry nodded and led the two girls back towards their own compartment, where Fleur was helping Draco to stuff his bleeding nose with cotton wool.

"How are you Draco?" asked Harry when Fleur was done stuffing the blonde's nose.

"I'm okay," mumbled Draco, his stuffed nose gave him a very strange voice and Harry and the girls had to hide their mirth when he spoke.

"Good," replied Harry, "I think we scared them off for now, but to be sure, I think you should stay with us for the remainder of the journey." Draco nodded and everyone took a seat.

Hermione took parchment, ink and a quill from her bag and wrote a short note to Madame Pomfrey to ask her to be at the platform to heal a few students who had been injured during an 'unfortunate accident'.

When Draco heard her describe it as such he grimaced painfully in an attempt to smile, and said, "I'm sure you three shocked them into having an accident." The others laughed and Hermione gave the letter to Pidgy, who flew off through the open window and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Half an hour later a voice announced that they would soon reach Hogwarts, so Harry and the girls put their robes over their normal clothes. Draco had already changed, and together they waited till they arrived at the station of Hogsmeade.

When the train had stopped, the quartet and Draco left their compartment and stepped onto the platform.

"Draco, what happened?" A voice came from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Daphne Greengrass, with her friends Tracey and Blaise."

Draco tried to smile at them but only managed a painful looking grimace. "I got beat up," he confessed.

"What," Asked Daphne, "by who?!"

"Nott, Crabbe and Goyle," came the muffled reply.

"Those stupid blockheads," muttered Tracey

Blaise asked, "Do they blame you for what happened to their parents?" Draco nodded and grabbed his head in his hands as the movement made him dizzy.

At that moment they heard a stern voice saying, "Miss Granger, I received your letter and I would like to know why you dragged me out into the cold." Madame Pomfrey came marching towards them but stopped abruptly when she saw Draco's face.

"Mister Malfoy", she gasped, "what happened to you?"

"Got beat up," muttered Draco, while Madame Pomfrey aimed her wand at him and cast several healing charms on him to fix his nose, black eye, and the slight concussion he had.

"Well," sighed Madame Pomfrey, "it's a good thing we have a few new staff members at Hogwarts. I hope not to see any of you again to soon." With that the healer turned around and dragged Crabbe and Goyle behind her towards a carriage. She would be having words with Professor Snape.

Harry turned towards Daphne and asked, "Do you three mind keeping an eye on him? He has been through a lot and could use a few allies in his own house."

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise all nodded and Daphne responded, "Of course Harry. It's not his fault his father is such a piece of scum."

They said goodbye and the four Slytherins stepped into one of the many waiting carriages.

When the quartet reached the carriages, Harry stood still and said to the girls, "What kind of weird horses are those?"

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny looked confused and Hermione said hesitantly, "What horses Harry?"

Now Harry looked confused and pointed towards the large skeletal horses that stood before the carriages. The girls followed the direction of Harry's finger but didn't see anything.

"We don't see anything Harry," said Ginny carefully.

Harry looked even more confused and stepped towards the nearest of the horses. He held out his hand and the horse sniffed it before lowering his head to allow Harry to stroke its neck.

When the girls saw Harry stroke something, they slowly approached it as well and Harry took their hands. One by one he placed their hands on the neck of the creature and the girls were amazed that they could touch something they could not see.

"Let's ask my moms what those things are," Harry said and the girls nodded. They all stepped into the carriage and it immediately made its way up to the castle.

After about ten minutes they entered through a large gate, embedded in massive stone walls. Two large winged boars were seated on pedestals, on either side of the gate. The carriage made its way towards the large open doors of the castle and stopped just in front of the large double doors.

Harry and the girls left the carriage and made their way through the throng of students and towards the open doors of the Great Hall. When they entered the hall they looked towards the head table and got identical grins on their faces.

Aurora and Gabrielle were both seated at the head table. Gabrielle sat next to Professor McGonagall, who sat on the right side of Dumbledore and Aurora sat between Gabrielle and Professor Quirrell.

They smiled when they saw the kids enter and Harry and the girls made their way towards the front of the Gryffindor table and sat as close to the head table as they could.

During the next few minutes the Great Hall filled with students and many threw curious looks at Aurora and Gabriel, or at Fleur, who sat between Harry and Ginny, with Hermione on the other side of Harry.

When the doors closed, indicating all students had entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I hope you have all had a nice holiday and are ready to start learning again." There were a few cheers when he said this, so Dumbledore waited till is was quiet again before he continued.

"As you all can see we have two new additions to the staff. During the holiday there was an investigation at Hogwarts. Her Majesty was not pleased with the results of several of the classes. So, Professor Binns has been replaced by Professor Aurora Emrys." There was a loud whispering as he said that name and Aurora stood up from her chair to make a bow. Harry and the girls clapped loudly, as did most of the other students who had been bored out of their minds by Binns ramblings.

When everyone had calmed down again, Dumbledore continued. "Our professor of Muggle Studies has also been replaced. His post will be taken by the wife of Professor Emrys, Professor Gabrielle Emrys". There was a second round of polite applause while Gabrielle stood up to make a bow.

He waited until it was quiet again, before continuing, "She will be teaching a new class, which will replace muggle studies and is mandatory for every student, until you have taken your OWL's. This new class is called, Rules and Customs of the Magical and Muggle world, or RCMM. Her Majesty has decided that we need to create a better understanding between students of both worlds, to avoid conflicts and to help you to work together."

Dumbledore sat down again and there was a loud murmur, as everyone was discussing what they had just been told. After a few minutes, Aurora stood up and cleared her throat. When no one reacted, she snapped her fingers and a large red fireball exploded with a massive bang, above the heads of the students and they were immediately silent.

Aurora smiled and said, "So, now that I have your attention, I have a few things to add to the headmaster's speech. Firstly, the Queen has placed me in charge of the security of the castle, and its inhabitants. What this means for you is quite simple, either you follow the rules, or you're out. This is a school, not some playground. You are here to learn, so that is what you will do. There will be plenty of opportunities to party and have fun, as long as no one gets hurt or left out.

As some of you might know, the castle around us is sentient. I'm in direct contact with the castle, so I control the wards around the castle and those within. If I hear of any bullying or something like that, then the one who is found guilty will be in trouble. If you have problems with your fellow students, with your teachers or if you just want to talk, my office is always open for you. Now, on to security, there was a severe breach in this schools security at Halloween, to avoid anything like that from ever happening again, we are inspecting the school wards and updating them if necessary. That is all I have to add, so I give the floor back to the headmaster who has a final announcement to make." She looked pointedly at Dumbledore and he stood up, while she sat back down.

"Yes," began Dumbledore, "I have one final announcement to make. It would seem that we have a new student in our midst." He gestured towards Fleur and continued, "Miss Fleur Delacour. Miss Delacour didn't really fit in at her old school, so she has decided to enrol at Hogwarts. Miss Delacour, if you would come forward, you will be sorted into one of the houses."

Fleur stood up and smiled to the other three before making her way towards professor McGonagall, who was waiting with the sorting hat and a stool. Professor McGonagall smiled to Fleur and said, "Please sit down Miss Delacour."

Fleur did as she asked and professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Fleur's head. When it sat on her head, Fleur heard a soft voice in her head which said, " _Well_ _, well, well, what have we here, a little Veela I see. Well that could be dangerous amongst the pure bloods, so no Slytherin I think."_ Fleur let out a relieved sigh and the hat continued, _"_ _Hmm_ _you have plenty of wisdom, so Ravenclaw is a possibility. But you have loyalty as well and courage. Hmm difficult."_

The hat spent several minutes contemplating, causing Fleur to get anxious as she felt the eyes of the entire hall upon her. After a while, Fleur heard a second voice inside her head, one she recognised as Aurora's. _"Oh_ _please_ _Godric, stop tormenting the poor girl, or I'll scorch your stitches."_

Fleur was almost certain she heard the hat swallow, before it said, " _Aurora, it's been too_ _long. How_ _are you and Gabrielle?_ _"_

" _Stop_ _stalling Godric, you know I never bluff"._

The edges of the worn hat started to get warmer and the hat hurriedly said, _"Very_ _well, since all your friends are there already, you're going to,_ GRYFFINDOR. _"_ Fleur took the hat off with a sense of relief and handed it to professor McGonagall, before making her way towards her friends, at the cheering table of Gryffindor. Fleur got a hug from Harry, Hermione and Ginny and shook hands with many others, before she was able to sit down between Harry and Ginny again.

The headmaster stood up again and said, "Now that we have that over with, tuck in." He clapped his hands and the tables were filled with food. The students attacked the food like a pack of hungry wolves and it wasn't long until the hall was filled with the cheerful banter of the students.

At the head table, Aurora was softly talking with Gabrielle, while the other teachers were eyeing their new colleagues carefully. They had all been present at Halloween, when Aurora had talked Albus Dumbledore down. They knew she wasn't bluffing when she had said that the castle was under her control.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and the girls were besieged with a seemingly never ending flow of questions. Most were about Fleur, but a fair number wanted to know more about the arrest of Lucius Malfoy. Harry and the girls were forced to lie about most things, as they didn't want the real reason Fleur was at Hogwarts to become known. Also they couldn't tell anyone about the fact that they were present when Malfoy had been captured.

When the main course had been devoured, the plates vanished, only to be replaced by the desserts immediately afterwards. Fleur snatched a large apple-pie, from under the noses of Fred and George and gave herself and the other three each a large piece, before she handed the pie back to Fred.

They were a little surprised that Fred and George had not yet attempted to take revenge for their prank at the Christmas party. The only thing that indicated the twins were planning something, where the shared grins and cautious looks towards the head table.

After the desserts had been devoured, the headmaster wished them all a good night, before he left the hall swiftly. Aurora stood up and cleared her throat, this time everyone was quiet at once.

"I would like to have a word with Misters Fred and George Weasley, so if you would please stay. The rest of you I wish a good night and happy dreams."

All the students rose up, except for Fred, George, Harry and the girls. While Harry and the girls remained seated and kept talking, Fred and George cautiously approached the head table. Only Aurora and Gabrielle were still seated, as the other teachers had left soon after the headmaster.

The two new Professors stood up and walked around the table when they saw the Weasley twins approach. They stood before them and Aurora looked sternly down at the self-proclaimed, 'prank masters' of Hogwarts.

"Okay listen up you two," Aurora began on a stern tone, but softened it somewhat as she continued. "You have seen what Gabrielle and I can do, but trust me, that was nothing. I know you two like to prank people, so let me give you a warning. As long as no one gets hurt and everyone can laugh about it, you can prank whomever you want. If anyone gets hurt, either physically or mentally, you're in trouble, understood?"

Fred and George nodded a little downcast and said as one, "Yes professor Emrys."

"Good." replied Aurora with a smile, "Now, I suggest you two get to the dormitory, it's ten minutes to nine, curfew will begin soon." They nodded and quickly left the Great Hall.

When they saw the twins leave, Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny stood up and approached Aurora and Gabrielle. "Okay mom," said Harry to his mothers, "where are we going now? I seem to remember you promising something about trying to get us our own tower."

Aurora chuckled and Gabrielle said, "Not so cheeky young man, you four need to remember that you have to address us as Professor, whenever there are others around."

"Yes mom," came the reply from four directions.

Gabrielle smiled and added, "Well if you would follow us, we will take you to your new quarters." The four children looked excited and quickly followed Aurora and Gabrielle out of the Great Hall.

When they reached the entry hall, Aurora walked towards one of the large statues that stood against the wall next to the grand staircase. She placed her hand on the model of Hogwarts, which was in the statues right hand, and said softly, " _All your secrets, are no longer secret."_

When the last word was said, the statue sprung away from the wall to reveal a large wooden door. Gabrielle opened the door and motioned for the quartet to enter the well-lit passage behind it.

When all of them were in, Gabrielle followed them and closed the door behind them. "This passage is a short cut to the seventh floor, where our quarters are located. The passphrase I just used, is known only to six people, and all of them are standing in this passage right now. It's a universal passphrase, which opens every shortcut and secret corridor in Hogwarts. Don't try it on the common room doors though, as they are the only exception."

When Aurora finished speaking, Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny grinned at each other with a knowing look. That passphrase would come in handy in their future endeavours.

Gabrielle led them through the passage, and after only a few short minutes, they came to a second wooden door. Gabrielle opened the door and they found that they had arrived on the seventh floor, behind one of the many suits of armour that stood around the castle.

Gabrielle led them past a moving tapestry of a man surrounded by tutu wearing trolls, who were hitting him with their clubs, and towards the end of the main corridor of the seventh floor.

There was a large window at the end, which looked out over the black lake. On the right wall, a dozen feet before the end, hidden behind thick curtains that Gabrielle opened, hung a portrait of three people.

"Hello my dears", spoke the man on the left side of the portrait.

Aurora smiled happily and replied, "Hey dad".

"DAD," exclaimed the four children as one.

Aurora and Gabrielle laughed loudly and Aurora said, "Kids, I'd like you to meet my father Merlin. The founder of Britain, King Arthur and his wife, Queen Guinevere. Guys, meet our adoptive son, Harry Potter, and his friends, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour and Ginny Weasley," she pointed towards each of them in turn as they were introduced.

Ginny looked curiously at Merlin's face and as Aurora had said, he had a spectacular moustache and a sizeable goatee, but no beard. "Hmm," she remarked softly, "you were right Aurora, he doesn't have a beard". The portrait of Merlin and Arthur laughed out loud when they heard this, and Guinevere, Aurora and Gabrielle smiled softly.

They spoke for a few more minutes until Aurora said, "I think we should get in. Just place your hand on the portrait and they will know whether or not you are allowed to go in. If you are, just walk through it, like with the wall at the platform." Gabrielle proved her point, by placing her hand on the portrait and walking straight through it.

Harry and the girls looked at each other and Harry shrugged, "Let's just do it." He placed his hand on the portrait and felt it pass through without resistance. He walked forward and passed through the portrait.

When he came to the other side, he saw as short passage, which led to a large circular room with a high ceiling and long shelves all around it. On the sides of the passage were two sets of stairs, one leading up and one leading down. On the shelves were hundreds upon hundreds of books and the floor was covered in a soft looking rug. Several large armchairs, and two couches were gathered in front of a large, cozy fireplace. Above the fireplace were two empty paintings.

Gabrielle stood smiling in front of the fireplace and when the others had joined her, she opened her arms and said, "Welcome to Emrys Tower. When the castle was built, Aurora and I were in need of a safe haven, for when we grew tired of war. So the founders added a tower, especially for us."

"Cool," came the reply from the quartet.

Aurora chuckled and stood next to her wife, before she said, "The room upstairs is for you four, your trunks have already been placed there. Our room is downstairs. Why don't you go to your room and start unpacking, we have an early start tomorrow."

Before they could make their way towards the stairs, Harry remembered something. "Mom, what kind of creatures are pulling the carriages from the station to the school. I was able to see them but Hermione, Fleur and Ginny couldn't."

"Ah," said Gabrielle a little amused, "we totally forgot about them. They are called Thestrals and the reason you can see them is that you have seen death and accepted it. The girls have never seen anyone die yet, so they are unable to see them.

You will learn more about them if you choose, Care for Magical Creatures as a electoral class. Or you could just pop by Hagrid's, as he is the one who cares for them."

The quartet nodded in understanding and they said goodnight before making their way upstairs, leaving Aurora and Gabrielle in the living room. When they heard the door of the room close, Aurora and Gabrielle sat down on one of the couches and looked towards the empty paintings, which were no longer empty.

The left portrait was occupied by Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere. The right portrait showed a young woman, with long golden hair, deep brown eyes and an elegant face. "Hello ladies," said the young woman, "It's been a long time since I last saw you in this room."

Aurora and Gabrielle smiled at her and Gabrielle said, "Hello Sarah, it's nice to see you again. Just speaking to a disembodied voice, gets tiring after a while."

Sarah smirked and replied, "I know, it has been fun to mess with Dumbles though. The old guy was pissed when I wouldn't let him enter the hospital wing at Halloween. So to piss him off a bit more, I told the house elves to stop serving waffles for breakfast during the Christmas break. He's been less and less amused for the past three weeks. It's been so much fun watching him mumbling under his breath every time he had to make do without his favourite breakfast".

Aurora and Gabrielle burst out laughing when they heard this and Gabrielle asked with a grin, "Has he ever even seen you?"

"No," came the laughing reply, "I haven't visited that portrait in over two centuries and the headmasters usually only hear my voice when I disagree with them. Which happens quite regularly, I might add."

They spent the next few hours catching up with their old friends until the large bell struck midnight and they decided to call it a night.

When Harry and the girls walked onto the stairs leading up, they were surprised to find that the stairs moved, like a muggle escalator. When they reached the top they saw a large heavy door, made of English oak and carrying four small, golden letters, H. H. F. G.

Harry opened the door and they gasped at what they saw. The room was beautiful. It had three large windows, one towards the forest, one towards the lake and one towards Hogsmeade. In the middle of the room was a king sized, four-poster bed, that could fit at least 6 people. It was made from a light kind of wood and had fine golden detailing all over.

The floor was covered by a soft white rug, and the walls were painted white, with a few ornamental decorations. There were two other doors in the room, one on the right and one on the left. The one on the left led towards a large walk-in wardrobe, while the one on the right showed a large bathroom.

Apparently the 2 side-towers, that contained them, were covered in extension charms, because both the wardrobe and the bathroom were far larger on the inside.

The bathroom was made of white marble, it held a large shower, which could easily fit all four of them. Next to the shower was a large, Jacuzzi sized, bath. Between the shower and the bath was a tall rack with soft white towels. There were also a toilet, a very broad sink, and a large mirror.

Harry and the girls spent several minutes, discovering their new room and they all came to the same conclusion, it was stunning, it was light coloured, with an amazing view and a wonderfully soft bed.

They quickly changed and headed to bed. Despite the cold of the room, the duvet was warm as they crawled underneath it. They gave the others a soft kiss and cuddled up together before quickly falling asleep.

Tomorrow was a new day and what that day would bring was still a mystery. But one thing was for sure though, Hogwarts would never be the same again, now that the Legion had arrived.

Authors note:

i would really like to thank dealyflame for her amazing work on beta reading this chapter for me. She reallly helped me out with some issues'i had, so the story should be more easy to read with less grammar issues.

Till next time

Medieval Maniak


	36. Chapter 36

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 36

Harry and the girls woke up to the bright rays of the morning sun flooding into their room. Harry stretched out and gave each of the girls a quick, good-morning kiss. After a quick change, they headed downstairs to meet Aurora and Gabrielle for their morning swim.

It had been decided that from now on, they would all train together, so the trunks had been placed in the living room for easier access.

When they made it downstairs, Aurora and Gabrielle were already waiting for them, both wearing a bikini, Aurora's was red and Gabrielle's was blue. This was the first time Fleur had seen them without their pendants and gasped as she saw the full extent of their scars.

In the hospital she had only seen the large burn that covered Aurora's right side, from her lower thigh, to just below her right breast and from her spine, all the way around her side and to her sternum. Her right arm was likewise covered by the burns.

"Oh mama," gasped Fleur, "what happened to you?"

The two adults gave her a sad smile and said, "That's a story for later Fleur. We'll tell you tonight, but for now, it's time for your work-out." Fleur nodded and they all entered Harry's trunk-pool.

When they emerged an hour later, they quickly took a shower and dressed in their uniforms. They met Aurora and Gabrielle again in the living room and as a group they headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they reached the Great Hall, they split up. Aurora and Gabrielle headed towards the head table and the quartet sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Neville.

"Where have you four been?" asked Neville when he saw them sit down next to him.

"We have a new dorm Neville," answered Harry. "We would like to keep this a secret, but Fleur is a Veela. Since the three of us are immune to her allure, we can keep her company without trouble. If the other students found out about it, it would cause a lot of problems."

Neville nodded and said, "So that's the real reason Fleur is here, isn't it? Because at her old school the older students went after her."

The quartet nodded and Fleur said, "Yes Neville it is. My fellow students turned against me and attacked me. So my parents decided it was no longer safe for me to stay there. And since Harry and Hermione have been my best and only friends for almost 9 years, Hogwarts was the logical choice for me."

Neville nodded and said, "That explains why all the boys were talking about you last night. When we got to the common room, a few of the seventh years were talking about whether or not they should ask Fleur out."

When Neville saw the looks on the faces of Harry, Hermione and Ginny, he swallowed and said, "Please don't hurt them. I heard what you did to Crabbe and Goyle on the train, word travels quickly at Hogwarts."

Harry took a few deep breaths and said, "Don't worry Neville, we won't kill them, as long as they keep their hands of off her. If they do touch her however, we will not be held responsible for the consequences. Please make sure they all understand that. My mother stated very clearly last night, that bullying or any kind of unwanted attention, would be punished quite severely."

Neville nodded very seriously and asked, "Do you know what trick she used to get the hall silent last night? That was a very popular subject in the common room last night as well."

At this Harry and the girls grinned and Harry answered, "I think they will tell you that during our first class with them. We have new schedules and this afternoon we have both history and RCMM. Those blubber heads from Slytherin will get a nice big shock, when they try to be rude." They all looked at the table of Slytherins, where the little group of Draco, Daphne, Tracy and Blaise, were the only ones, _not_ giving venomous stares to the two new professors at the head table.

Aurora and Gabrielle seemed to be not at all disturbed by the fact that a quarter of the students didn't seem to like them very much. They were both eating a large plate of waffles and syrup, under the jealous looks of the headmaster, who only managed to get two on his plate, before they took the rest.

After breakfast they all made their way towards their respective classes. Harry led the rest of the first year Gryffindors to transfiguration.

During lunch the quartet was approached by the twins, who sat down opposite them and said in one breath to Harry, "Your moms are so cool."

Harry grinned and replied, "I know, which class did you have"?

"History-" said one of them.

"-The way she spoke about things-"

"-Made you think as if she was there-"

"-And actually saw those events when they happened."

Harry and the girls shared a knowing look. They knew what the twins said was actually true, they had seen most of history being written.

The first lesson after lunch was history and Harry, the girls and Neville, all managed to get a front row seat. To their delight, they had history together with Slytherin, so they couldn't wait to watch one of them have a big mouth.

When the bell sounded, to signal the beginning of the lesson, Aurora closed the door and walked calmly to the front.

When she passed the Slytherin tables, most of them threw angry looks at her back and more than one were twitching their hands, as if they wanted to grab their wands an hex her. Apparently the Death Eaters had a lot of supporters amongst the Slytherin students.

When Aurora stood at the front of the class she turned around and looked at the students with a smile. "Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to your first, real, history lesson. This year we will be covering the events that happened since magical Britain was founded, about 1500 years ago. So let's begin shall we."

She took stack of parchment from her desk and started to hand them out by hand, instead of with magic like all the other teachers. A few of the Slytherins made contemptuous sounds and they could hear Parkinson whispering, "Why doesn't she just use her wand to pass them out, instead of doing it by hand, like some filthy muggle."

"I'm handing them out by hand, Miss Parkinson, because in order to use a wand, you must actually have one, which I do not".

Most of the Slytherins voiced their disdain and Nott said loudly, "So we are expected to listen to some filthy squib?"

Aurora looked at Nott with a dark smirk and said, "Just because I cannot wield a wand, Mr. Nott, does not mean I'm a squib." She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. The chair, desk and robes of Nott, were instantly covered in bright red flames.

Nott cried in fear and the other Slytherins around him, quickly stood up and ran several feet away from the burning student. In his fear, Nott didn't realise that the flames didn't hurt him. And when Aurora snapped her fingers again, the flames died out and Nott still screamed murder, as the other Slytherins looked amazed at his lack of burns.

"Wow," said Neville with awe, "how did you do that?"

Aurora threw a last smirk at the still shacking form of Nott, before she turned towards Neville and answered, "I'm a pyro mage, Mr. Longbottom. That means that I can control and manipulate fire at will. My wife and I are the only pyro mages in existence. Sadly this means that we cannot use any other kind of magic, because if we try to use a wand, they turn to ashes in our hands." Most of the Slytherins looked at her with fear, but the Gryffindors and Draco's group, looked at her with awe and respect.

"Now," began Aurora again, "if you would all sit down again, we can begin the lesson." During the next hour, Aurora told the class about how Arthur Pendragon founded Britain with the help of his knights of the round table, and the six other founding families. When someone asked who those families were, she answered.

"Besides, Pendragon and Emrys, yes my family is one of them, there were four others that are known to us. Those are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It is rumoured that the last founding family, whose name has been removed from the history books, has, during the centuries, joined with those four and gained their seats of power and the wealth of their vaults and lands, making them virtually all-powerful, should they come forward and claim their seats."

There was a soft murmur under the students as they debated who that family could be. When the bell sounded, to signal the end of the lesson, Aurora said, "Please write a 15 inch essay about the founding of Britain and who played key roles in the first decade of King Arthur's reign."

The class picked up their bags and left the room to head to RCMM, which was given a floor above them. When the quartet left the room they looked at Aurora, who winked at them and said, "I'll see you four tonight, have fun with Gabrielle."

They waved back and quickly followed the other Gryffindors, while the Slytherins headed to charms.

Gabrielle was waiting for them at the door and greeted each of them personally, before they entered the classroom. They had the class together with Hufflepuff, so Neville took a seat next to Hannah in the second row, while Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny sat down in the front row again.

Gabrielle closed the door and just like Aurora had, and made her way towards the front the class and introduced the subjects they would be covering that year.

Unlike the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs did not disrespect her and were actually very curious to learn more about her, as they had heard a few things at lunch, about her and Aurora.

She spent the lesson explaining a few of the main differences between muggle society and wizarding society. When the class ended, she told them to write an essay about the society they were raised in and how it differed, in their eyes, from the other society.

Harry and the girls remained behind in the classroom and when the other students had left, Harry said, "You were great mom. And the Hufflepuffs behaved a lot better than the Slytherins did with mom."

Gabrielle grinned at this and said, "I know. I see and hear everything she does, remember."

The quartet nodded and Ginny said, "We know".

The door opened and Aurora entered the class. She and Gabrielle shared a loving kiss and turning to the quartet, Aurora said, "Ready for dinner? We have a lot to talk about tonight, so the sooner we're done with dinner, the better."

They nodded and Aurora led the group through a secret passage that ended on the first floor, near the stairs. They managed to beat most of the students, who had to walk all the way down from the sixth floor.

During dinner there was lots of whispering about the lessons of Aurora and Gabrielle and most students, except for the Slytherins, were very positive. Aurora and Gabrielle had set a total of 6 students on fire, all of them Slytherins, and the other houses were enthusiastically telling each other about what they had seen and how the snakes had been put in their proper place.

After dinner the quartet went back to their own tower, to work on their homework, while Aurora and Gabrielle went to visit Selena and the other centaurs that had been rescued.

When the two women reached the edge of the forest, they saw Hagrid walking towards them with a sad expression on his face. "Hey Hagrid," said Gabrielle, when the half-giant was within earshot.

"O hello Professors Emrys, I hadn't seen you there."

"What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Aurora.

Hagrid let out a sigh and answered, "During the holiday, a new herd of unicorns appeared in the forest. But just yesterday, I heard from Firenze that something has begun to attack them. I went out searching for them and I found one that had been killed. It had a large wound on its flank and all of its blood had been drained, I know of no creature that would, or could, drain a unicorn."

Now Aurora and Gabrielle adopted Hagrid's concern and Gabrielle said, "Could you take us to where you found the unicorn Hagrid, we would like to investigate this."

Hagrid nodded and said, "Of course professors, just let me grab my crossbow, I don't want to face whatever it is unarmed."

The two women nodded and when Hagrid was gone, Gabrielle quickly flamed to their room and gathered their swords and SILH's, just in case. She and Aurora had already put their weapons in their proper place, when Hagrid returned.

He looked at the hilts, protruding from beneath their hair and said, "Were you already armed when you came here, I can't remember if you were wearing swords?"

Gabrielle smiled and said, "No Hagrid, I summoned a house elf, who brought them for us." Hagrid nodded understandingly and let them into the depths of the forest.

When they had been walking for maybe twenty minutes, they began to approach a small clearing between the trees. When they were about 30 feet from the clearing they could see something pure white, laying on the forest floor.

When they stood next to the unicorn, they could see the large wound in its flank. It was nearly 6 inches wide and looked to be quite deep. Aurora kneeled down and carefully inspected the wound. Apparently she had seen something, because without warning she put her left hand into the wound and withdrew something.

She opened her hand and revealed a large arrowhead, the shaft had been broken off and it was a little rusty. "That's a centaur arrow!" gasped Hagrid, "Do you think they are behind this?"

Aurora shook her head and said, "No, it's what the real killer wants us to think. This arrow has rust on it, no centaur would allow rust to claim their weapons. This was left on purpose, the wound is far too large to be inflicted by an arrow. If I had to guess, I would say it was a direct hit from a precision cutting curse. Which means someone with a wand did this."

"A student?" asked Hagrid hesitantly.

"No," said Aurora while slowly investigating the ground around the unicorn, "this cannot have been the work of a student. You need a lot of magical power to bring down a unicorn with a single curse. This was an adult. And by the size of the tracks, I would say it was a man." She pointed towards two, shallow imprints, maybe 4 inches, by 15 inches and behind it two small holes. "Someone sat next to the unicorn to either collect the blood, or to consume it."

"Con... consume it," Sputtered Hagrid, "but that is horrible, who would do such a thing?"

Aurora and Gabrielle shared a knowing look and Gabrielle said, "Someone desperate. Hagrid, do you know if anything has been hidden in this school?"

Hagrid swallowed and said, "I'm not supposed to talk about that, Professor Dumbledore gave very specific instructions when he borrowed Fluffy".

"Who is Fluffy?" asked Gabrielle curiously.

"My Cerberus", answered Hagrid nonchalantly.

Gabrielle blinked a few times and Aurora stared at him with an incredulous look. "A Cerberus?" Began Gabrielle, "How on earth, did you get your hands on a Cerberus, they're a protected species, there's maybe a few dozen left in the world."

Hagrid turned red and muttered, "I was not supposed to say that."

"Hagrid," said Aurora sternly, "why did Professor Dumbledore need a Cerberus and where did he put it?"

Hagrid shook his head and said, "I'm sorry but I promised Professor Dumbledore not to say anything. If I do, I'll be sacked."

Gabrielle shook her head slowly and said, "Don't worry Hagrid, we'll get to the bottom of this. Will you do us a favour?"

Hagrid nodded and said, "Of course, what do you need?"

Aurora was done with her investigation and said, "Could you please take this unicorn back to your cabin, we have a few things to do in the forest."

Hagrid said, "Sure, I'll take it home and put it somewhere safe."

"Thank you Hagrid," replied Aurora. He inclined his head and carefully lifted the dead unicorn on his shoulders, before making his way out of the clearing and back to his hut.

Aurora and Gabrielle shared a knowing look and Gabrielle said, "He's here. I don't know how that bastard got here but somehow Voldemort is here."

"I know," was Aurora's short reply.

She focused on the consciousness of Sarah and said, " _Sarah, where is Dumbledore_ _?"_

The reply came swiftly and Sarah answered, " _I_ _n his office_ _."_

" _Keep_ _him there_ _,"_ snarled Aurora, " _we have some things to discuss"._

" _O_ _f course_ _,"_ replied Sarah, " _you don't need to hurry_ _,"_ she added with a hint of amusement in her voice.

They focused their minds on the clearing in which they had landed, when bringing Selena and the other centaurs and unicorns back and flamed to it.

When they arrived, they found a startled centaur with white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes. "Hello Firenze," said Gabrielle calmly. "We have come to speak with Ronan, could you bring us to him?"

Firenze nodded and said, "Follow me."

He led them towards the village and when they stepped into the clearing, they were immediately recognised. A small centaur girl came galloping towards them and said, "You came to visit us."

Aurora and Gabrielle smiled and Gabrielle said, "Hello Selena, how are you doing?"

"I'm great," said the young girl enthusiastically. "My dad has been training me to shoot, so I can help defend the village."

The two women smiled at her enthusiasm and Gabrielle said, "That's great dear. We have come to speak with your father, Firenze was just taking us to him."

"I'll help," said Selena enthusiastically. Together with Firenze, she led them towards a large wooden hut and said, "My father is in there, he is in a meeting with the elders, unfortunately I'm not allowed inside."

Aurora and Gabrielle said goodbye to Selena and Firenze and knocked on the door of the hut. It was opened a few seconds later by Ronan, the centaur chieftain recognised them immediately and said, "What brings you here my ladies?"

"Unfortunate events Ronan," said Aurora grimly.

Ronan nodded understandingly and said, "You have heard about the unicorns I take it?" They nodded and Ronan said, "I was just discussing the subject with the elders, perhaps you would join us?"

Aurora shook her head and said, "We don't have time for that, I'm afraid. We just came to ask if you were willing to keep an eye on the unicorns, while we try to figure out who is behind this."

Ronan nodded and said, "We had already decided to do that, so do not worry, I have already dispatched, Bane, Magorian and a few others to bring the herd to our village."

Aurora and Gabrielle bowed and said as one, "Thank you." Ronan inclined his head and said goodbye, before closing the door and returning inside.

Aurora and Gabrielle walked back out of the village and a hundred feet into the forest, they flamed to a place behind Hagrid's hut.

When they walked out of the forest and towards the castle, they saw Hagrid had placed the unicorn on the grass before his front door and covered it with a large white sheet. "Hello Professors," he said when he saw them, "have you found anything else in the forest?"

They shook their heads and Aurora said, "No, but we asked Ronan if the centaurs would protect the unicorn herd, to prevent further attacks. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a few matters to discuss with the headmaster." Hagrid said goodbye and the two women continued onwards to the castle.

When they stepped into the entrance hall, they saw Professor McGonagall, who saw them and said, "Do you know what has happened to the headmaster's office? It is sealed shut and Albus is locked inside."

They gave her a dark look and Aurora said, "I asked the castle to lock Dumbledore in his office, we have some matters to discuss. But first I need to ask you something."

Minerva nodded and said, "Sure what do you want to know?"

Gabrielle still looked grim and said, "Do you know why Dumbledore needed to borrow Hagrid's Cerberus?"

Minerva looked up and said, "Now that you mention it, I was going to talk about that with you two later tonight. He is using it to guard something on the third floor, though I do not know what the beast is guarding."

The two women nodded in understanding and Aurora said, "Thank you, is there anything else you can tell us about that mysterious object?"

Minerva shook her head and said, "No, Albus has been very secretive about it, none of the staff have been informed about it, as far as I know."

"Thank you," said Aurora and they said goodbye. They took the shortcut to the tower and when they walked through the portrait, they saw the quartet sitting on one of the couches talking to Arthur and Merlin.

"Hey there," said Gabrielle when they entered the sitting room.

The quartet looked up and Harry said, "Hey mom, how was your walk?"

Aurora and Gabrielle sat down on the second couch and Aurora said, "Disturbing. Did you know that there is a Cerberus in the school?"

Fleur shook her head but Harry, Hermione and Ginny nodded and Hermione said, "Yea, we stumbled upon it when we were hiding from Filch. It belongs to Hagrid, who lent it to Dumbledore to help guard something that is a secret between the headmaster and a certain Nicolas Flamel."

"NICOLAS FLAMEL!" exclaimed Aurora and Gabrielle at the same time. Aurora continued and asked, "Did Hagrid say anything else about the object?"

They shook their heads until Ginny remembered something. "Wait, he almost said something that began with, philos... and then he stopped."

Aurora and Gabrielle shared a concerned look and Gabrielle asked silently, _"_ _Is_ _he really that stupid, to use the stone to lure Voldemort to a school_ _?"_

" _It_ _would appear so_ _,"_ came the reply. _"I think we need to introduce the kids to Nicolas and Perenelle"_

" _I agree_ _,"_ finished Gabrielle.

"Hey kids," said Aurora, "how would you four like to meet Nicolas Flamel, the creator of the Philosopher's Stone?"

They answered enthusiastically and Gabrielle said, "Then I suggest you four get changed, we are leaving in five minutes."

The quartet quickly put their books in their bags and hurried upstairs. Aurora and Gabrielle removed their swords, but kept the SILH's strapped to their upper legs. A few minutes later they returned downstairs, dressed in simple jeans and sweaters, under their winter cloaks.

"Alright," said Gabrielle, "let's go." Aurora took the hands of Harry and Hermione while Gabrielle took the hands of Fleur and Ginny. They focused on the location of Flamel manor in Devon and flamed away.

When they landed Harry and the girls blew on their hands, which were a little red and Harry said, "How do you two deal with the heat? We may be fire proof, but we still feel the heat of those flames."

"We're so sorry kids," said Gabrielle, while looking at the hands of Fleur and Ginny, "we didn't think it would hurt you, since you share our immunity to fire."

The hands of the quartet quickly regained their usual colour and they shrugged the event off, while turning towards the large manor that stood before them. "Is this where they live?" asked Harry to his moms. They nodded and Aurora led the group to the large double front door.

When she knocked, Gabrielle peeked into the well-lit hallway and saw a figure approaching. Shortly after the door was opened by a short, cheerful looking women. She had long brown curls, slightly red cheeks, and seemed to be in her early forty's.

"Aurora, Gabrielle, what a surprise," said the women.

Gabrielle smiled and Aurora said, "Nice to see you too Perenelle. How long has it been?"

"One hundred and fifty four years, two months and 27 days, to be exact," said a clear voice from behind Perenelle.

"Nicolas," said Aurora and Gabrielle and they gave the man a hand. He was of medium height, with short blonde hair and a long curling moustache, which reached his Adam's apple.

Nicolas saw the kids and said, "Don't tell me you two have kidnapped a couple kids."

Aurora and Gabrielle laughed, while Perenelle gave her husband a poke with her elbow. "No Nicolas," said Gabrielle when she had calmed down again, "this is our adoptive son Harry, and his friends, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny". She pointed to each of the kids as she said their names and they gave a hand to both Flamels.

Perenelle led them towards the living room and gave everyone a cup of tea. When Nicolas had sat down besides his wife, he turned serious and said, "Unless I'm mistaken, this is not a social call."

Aurora shook her head and replied, "No Nicolas, it is not. We have a very serious matter to discuss."

Nicolas nodded and said, "Fire away, what did you want to talk about?"

Gabrielle sighed and said, "Have you given one of your stones to Dumbledore?"

Nicolas nodded and said, "Yes, I lent him my reserve stone. He asked if he could borrow it to study its properties and see if he could enhance them."

Aurora and Gabrielle shared a look that screamed, 'You got to be kidding me."

Aurora shook her head and said, "Did you hear about the troll attack at Halloween?"

Nicolas nodded and said, "Yes I did. I'm still wondering how those beasts got through my wards. I specifically designed them so, that nothing could enter the wards, unless they were invited by a member of the staff."

"That is very disturbing," said Aurora, "because as you know, the elixir of life can also be used to create a new body for someone who has lost his or her own body."

Nicolas nodded and Gabrielle continued the tale, "We believe that Dumbledore is using your stone to lure Voldemort's ghost to the castle."

"HE IS WHAT!?" Screamed Perenelle, "Has he gone completely mental? Why in magic's name would he try to lure Voldemort into a school?"

Aurora and Gabrielle shrugged their shoulders and Gabrielle said, "We have no idea, we asked Sarah to keep Dumbledore locked in his office, while we are visiting you. So we are going to be asking him that very question, when we return to the castle."

"So that is why those trolls were in the school," said Nicolas. "Someone of the staff is helping Voldemort to try to get the stone."

Aurora nodded and said, "Yes indeed. And if not for Harry and Hermione, those trolls would have killed Ginny."

"What, do you mean," asked Nicolas?

Aurora told him and Perenelle the story of Halloween and Perenelle turned red while mumbling, "Next time I see that old fool I'll shrink his beard."

Nicolas turned to Harry and the girls and said sincerely, "I am so sorry for what happened. I know there is nothing I can do to fix my mistake of trusting Dumbledore, but let me make a deal with you four."

At this Aurora and Gabrielle looked curiously to Nicolas and Harry and the girls were likewise staring at the old alchemist. He cleared his throat and said, "If you four can get the stone, without the help of Aurora and Gabrielle, you may keep it."

Harry, Fleur and Ginny looked at Nicolas with open mouths and an astonished expression on their faces, while Hermione said, "Are you seriously offering us your Philosopher's Stone?"

Nicolas nodded and said, "Yes, I am. I have made two, so Perenelle and I will not go without our elixir, but I think you four, and especially you Harry, could make good use of it in the coming war."

Aurora and Gabrielle looked at the flabbergasted quartet on the couch next to them and turned with a grin towards Nicolas and Perenelle. "Perhaps you should inform them of the real properties of the stone, so they know what it actually does."

At Gabrielle's words, Nicolas nodded and started his explanation, "Contrary to popular belief, the stone is not able to turn any metal into gold. It does create the elixir of life, which makes the drinker immune to the decay of time, and keep the drinker from dying, if gravely injured."

Perenelle nodded and said, "The legend of it being able to turn metal into gold, comes from the fact that we have made some very profitable investments with Gringotts, and that is how we gathered our fortune."

They talked for some more and Nicolas explained the rules of their deal. Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny, would need to overcome each of the trials that had been put in place by Nicolas and Dumbledore.

Aurora and Gabrielle were allowed to be present to intervene, should things go wrong, but they could not, in any way, offer assistance in completing the trials.

They would have to wait to try and reach the stone, till after Voldemort and his mysterious helper, had been found and defeated.

When they had been gone from Hogwarts for over an hour, Aurora stood up and said, "I think it is about time we returned to the castle and have a few words with Dumbledore."

Gabrielle nodded and said, "You're right love, we should go. I think that old fool has had enough time to wonder about the reason of his imprisonment."

The kids stood up as well and they said goodbye to the Flamels, with a promise to let them know when they would go after the stone. They headed towards the Flamel's fireplace and returned to Minerva's office at Hogwarts.

Author's note:

I'm very happy to anounce that i have found a permanent Beta reader who will also check all the previous chapters. Her name is dealyflame and i think she is doing an amazing job

I'll keep you updatet of the proces of the correctet chapters.

Till next time

Medieval Maniak


	37. Chapter 37

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 37

When the group arrived at the office of Professor McGonagall, they split up, Harry and the girls had wanted to be present when they confronted Dumbledore, but Aurora and Gabrielle vehemently refused to allow that.

No matter how much they begged, his mothers were not to be persuaded. "That is enough!" said Aurora after 5 minutes. "You are going back to the tower, and you are going to stay there until we get back. Sarah will make sure you actually stay there so I suggest you do your homework."

They finally relented and with a disappointed look, the quartet headed towards the tower. " _Sarah,"_ said Gabrielle to the castle, _"please make sure they make it to the tower and keep them there."_

" _Of course Gabrielle, don't worry I'll get them there."_

" _Thank you."_ replied Gabrielle, ending the connection. The two women headed towards the office of the headmaster on the second floor.

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny slowly made their way towards the tower, until they all heard a soft, musical female voice in their head. _"Do not be afraid, my name is Sarah. I am the castle in which you now stand."_

They looked at each other and Hermione asked, "Did you all hear that?"

The others nodded and Sarah continued, _"I can speak to whomever I so choose. Your mother's Harry, are the only ones who can contact me directly, but there is a portrait in your tower from which you can contact me. If you go there now, I will tell you a few things you should know about your mothers."_

They quickly made their way towards the tower and a few minutes later they arrived. When they entered the sitting room, the portrait of a young woman with blond hair waved cheerfully at them. "Hello, nice to meet you," said the portrait.

They each likewise said hello and they took a seat on one of the couches. When they had sat down, the face of Sarah turned serious and she said, "There is one thing you four need to understand about Aurora and Gabrielle. They did not send you away because they think you are too young or anything like that. They sent you away because they do not want you to see them like that."

"What do you mean, like that"? asked Harry.

"They're furious Harry, truly furious."

"But we've seen them angry before," said Ginny, "why shouldn't we be allowed to see them now?"

"No Ginny," answered Sarah slowly shaking her head, "you have never seen them truly furious. You have seen them annoyed, or angry, but never have you seen them in true fury." The quartet looked confused and Sarah explained. "There are many reasons for them to get angry, but there is only one thing that can bring them to true fury." She looked at them expectantly and asked, "What is the most important thing in their eyes?"

They were quiet for a minute until Fleur said, "Family."

Sarah nodded and said, "Indeed Fleur. The only thing that can bring them to true fury is if someone threatens their family, or worse hurt their family. The trolls nearly killed Ginny at Halloween and since she is family they are furious to find out that the only reason those beasts were here, is because Dumbledore wanted to lure Voldemort to the castle. And doing so would mean putting all of you in grave danger."

They nodded in understanding but Hermione added, "They didn't seem angry to me."

Sarah nodded and said, "Indeed they did not, but that is how you know they are furious. If they start yelling or swearing, they are angry. If they become cold and calm, it is wise to start running for your lives."

The quartet was deep in thought when they heard a voice in the distance. It was too far away to understand the words, but it was clear that whoever it was, and they thought they could guess who it was, was incredibly angry. "Hmm," mused Sarah, "they have entered the headmaster's office. Excuse me, but I have to make sure they do not destroy to much of my interior."

Sarah waved and disappeared from the portrait, leaving the kids with a lot to ponder about.

When Aurora and Gabrielle arrived at the gargoyle, they found several of their colleague's trying to get in. Professors, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Babbling and Quirrell all had their wands in their hands casting a series of charms and spells, in an attempt to discover what was wrong with the gargoyle.

"Don't bother trying to get in." Said Aurora when they were a few yards away, "If you don't have permission to use the stairs, they won't open."

The other professors looked at the new arrivals with a curious look and Professor Snape asked carefully, he had not forgotten Harry's words about his mothers, "What do you mean Professor Emrys, are you responsible for this?"

"That I am, professor Snape," Aurora replied with a cold voice that caused shivers to run down the backs of all who heard it. "I have some matters to discuss with the headmaster and I wanted to make sure he was present when I arrived."

She walked between the group of teachers and turned towards the gargoyle. "Move," she said coldly. To the astonishment of the others, the gargoyle jumped up, made a bow and moved aside to allow her and Gabrielle to use the stairs.

When several of the other teachers attempted to follow them, Gabrielle said, "I wouldn't follow if I were you. We have some private matters to discuss, none of which concern you."

The professors stopped and waited till the gargoyle had closed again before they dispersed, muttering quietly to themselves about what they had just seen. It would appear that Aurora had spoken the truth, when she had said the castle was under her command.

Aurora and Gabrielle rode the stairs upwards, until they reached the small landing with the door to the headmaster's office. " _Be careful,"_ warned Sarah, " _he is waiting behind the door with his wand drawn."_

" _Thanks for the warning Sarah,"_ said Aurora, while readying a bright red fireball in her right hand.

Finally allowing the full power of their fury to be released, they let go of all restraints. _"I'm sorry about this Sarah,"_ said Aurora apologetically, before kicking the door off its hinges with a loud CRACK and sending it towards the headmaster, who stood behind it.

With lighting reflexes, Dumbledore managed to blast the door apart but the bright red fireball that followed it broke straight through his shield charm. It hit him straight in the chest, blasting him off his feet and crashing him into the large desk, behind him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETLY MORONIC, YOU FUCKING, SENILE, IMBECILE!"

Dumbledore was groaning from the pain in his back, the blow that had smacked him into the desk had been weakened by his protective bubble, but it still hurt like hell. The voice that assaulted his eardrums, sounded remarkably familiar. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sight he would remember till the day he died.

In the doorway stood two women, covered from head to toe in flames, one in bright red and the other bright blue. Their hair was swirling around their heads in angry flames and their eyes were the most fearsome of all. He stared into two sets of black holes, that seemed to be filled with pure, black, fire.

They walked into the office and the heat they emitted caused several stacks of parchment to burst into flames. Even Fawkes fled from the heat. When they lifted their feet from the ground, they left black scorch marks behind on the stone floor.

Dumbledore crawled back onto his feet and aimed his wand at the two approaching figures. As soon as he aimed, his wand grew too hot to touch and he dropped it before he got burned.

"Wha... what do you want?" The self-proclaimed greatest sorcerer of the century stuttered in fear for the two burning women before him.

Aurora reached towards him with a burning hand and grabbed him by the throat, scorching his beard in the process. She lifted him up and threw him across the desk and into his seat.

"You know god-damn-well what we want. How did you get it into your head, that it was a good idea to lure Voldemort to a school?" Aurora was no longer yelling but her voice was so cold shivers were running over Dumbledore's back, despite the intense heat in his office.

Dumbledore was shaking in fear and stuttered, "I... I... I d... didn't mean it like, like that".

"THEN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN IT YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Gabrielle. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THIS SCHOOL AND THE STUDENTS, NOT PUT THEM AT RISK FOR SOME STUPED, MISGUIDED PLAN."

Dumbledore swallowed and managed to find his tongue again. "I borrowed the stone from Nicolas to study it. And to protect it, I placed a series of trials in its way. Only Nicolas, two others, and I know about it",

"Which two?" asked Gabrielle on the same cold tone as Aurora had used.

"H... Hagrid and Professor Q... Quirrell."

Aurora and Gabrielle shared a look and they both realised the same thing. Aurora reached out for the castle and said, _"Sarah, keep a close eye on Quirrell. I want to know everything he does or says"._

" _Of course my lady",_ came Sarah's prompt reply.

The fire covering them slowly burned out. Once they were only dressed in their clothes again, they both turned towards Dumbledore and said as one, "This was your last warning Albus. If you EVER do something like this again, we will make sure you are not in a position to do _anything_ ever again". They turned around and left a shaking headmaster behind.

When Aurora and Gabrielle reached the bottom of the stairs, the gargoyle sprung aside and they were met by half the faculty and several dozen students. Half the castle had heard them yell at Dumbledore.

Minerva was the only one brave enough to speak up and asked carefully, "Is he still alive?" She nodded towards the gargoyle, making it clear she was talking about Dumbledore.

Gabrielle got a dark smirk and said, "He is ... for now. But if he ever crosses us again..." she did not have to finish the sentence, because they all understood her meaning. Minerva nodded. When Aurora and Gabrielle had walked between the onlookers and towards the stairs, she led the other teachers past the gargoyle and headed towards the partially destroyed office.

When Minerva reached the top of the stairs, she and the others all noticed the missing door. They carefully stepped into the office and saw the destruction that had been caused within. The office was covered in scorch marks, the floor carried a dozen black footprints, dozens of books were half burned and the large desk had been cracked in two, where Dumbledore had been thrown against it. Several of the many shelves covering the office had been shattered and the objects upon them had been smashed to pieces.

Dumbledore was slumped in his large chair and alone. All the occupants of the paintings on the walls had fled from the heat. The long white beard of Dumbledore was scorched at the height of his neck and noticeably thinned out.

"Are you all right Professor Dumbledore", asked Minerva carefully.

When Dumbledore opened his eyes and stared at them with unseeing eyes. The old headmaster focused his eyes and cleared his head. "I'm all right Minerva, thank you. I just need some time to think. Would you please leave me, I have much to think about." Minerva nodded and went back down, followed by the other teachers.

When they were downstairs, Minerva noticed the others wanted to ask questions. Eyeing the dozens of students who still occupied the corridor, she headed directly towards the staffroom, followed by the others.

When they were all gathered in the staffroom Pomona Sprout exclaimed, "What happened in the headmaster's office, the place was half wrecked and Albus looked like he had seen better days."

The others agreed and all eyes were upon Minerva. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what happened, but I can guess". When she saw the expecting looks of her colleagues, Minerva continued.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but Aurora and Gabrielle are the only two pyromages in existence. This means that they cannot use magic as we do, but they can completely control fire. What we just saw is the result of them losing control of their anger. The only reason Professor Dumbledore holds the title of greatest sorcerer, is because they let him have it. The reason her majesty has sent them here, is that they are the only ones who can control the castle and protect anyone within its walls".

The other teachers were quiet with their own thoughts and Minerva left them to ponder the meaning of her words.

Meanwhile Aurora and Gabrielle had arrived back at Emrys tower and saw the quartet were busy with their homework. Not wanting to disturb them, they headed downstairs to their own room to 'calm down a bit'.

When they were enjoying themselves with a game of 'how many kisses can you give in one minute', there came a knock on the door.

"Mom," came the voice of Harry, "we are done with our homework. You want you come up to tell the story to Fleur"?

They both laughed softly and Gabrielle whispered, "At least he didn't just barge in like he did at Halloween. He must not want to repeat that event".

Aurora grinned back and said loudly, "We'll be there in a minute sweetie". They reluctantly rose from their comfortable position on the bed and dressed in simple clothes, a pair of yoga pants and a sweater, before heading upstairs.

When they entered the sitting room, they found all occupants, both those of flesh and blood and the ones on the paintings, were waiting for them to arrive. They sat down on the empty couch and over the course of the next hour, they told Fleur the same story they had told Harry, Hermione and Ginny, without the unnecessary details.

When they had concluded their tale, Aurora and Gabrielle leaned back in their couch, while Fleur pondered their tale.

While the rest was quiet, Harry asked, "What did you learn from your conversation with the headmaster"?

Aurora and Gabrielle looked grimly between each other and Aurora said darkly, "We think we know who is behind the troll attack".

All four shot up and said as one, "Who is it".

The two adults shook their heads and Gabrielle said, "We're not going to tell you yet, in case we are wrong. If we are correct, you will find out with the others students at breakfast tomorrow".

Knowing they could not pry the information out of them if they were unwilling to tell it, they headed upstairs to change for their evening workout. When they came back downstairs, Aurora and Gabrielle were still sitting on the couch. By the looks on their faces, Harry and the girls deduced that they were having a telepathic conversation.

Deciding not to disturb them, the quartet entered the trunk gym and began their usual evening work-out routine. Half an hour running, followed by half an hour rowing and half an hour of basic hand-to-hand. Between each half hour, they did fifteen minutes of push-up's, sit-up's and skipping rope.

When they were done with their routine, being sweaty and tired, they excited the trunk and found Aurora and Gabrielle still occupied by their telepathic conversation. They gave the two women a hug and said goodnight, before heading upstairs to take a shower, before going to bed. Tomorrow would be interesting.

During the kids' work-out, Aurora and Gabrielle had been briefed by Sarah about everything she could remember of the activities of Quirinius Quirrell. For almost two and a half hours, Sarah spoke of the things she had seen him do.

Because of the sheer size of the castle and the number of occupants, which was nearly 1100, it was impossible for Sarah to keep an eye on all of them. So she was not able to give them a full overview of his actions, but what she did remember was enough to seriously incriminate Quirrell.

When they had heard enough Aurora said, _"Thank you Sarah, for telling us all this. From what you told us, it seems clear that Quirrell is indeed the culprit. What I do not understand though, is how he was able to circumvent your wards. Only an immensely powerful witch or wizard would be able to do something as difficult as smuggling two troll into the castle without you knowing about it"._

" _I know",_ replied Sarah, " _which is why I am doing a full diagnostic of my wards right now. If anyone tampered with them in the last half year, I'll find out in about 5 minutes"._

They waited in silence, until Sarah spoke up again. _"This is disturbing",_ she said with a concerned tone to her mental voice. " _My wards have been tampered with, but not by Quirinius Quirrell. It carries the magical signature of Tom Marvolo Riddle"._

" _WHAT!"_ exclaimed both Aurora and Gabrielle at the same time. _"How the hell did Voldemort get access to your wards?"_

" _I don't know",_ replied Sarah a little downcast, " _it seems impossible, besides you two, only the headmaster has direct access to my wards. The only other possibility would be if he somehow got access to the Room of Requirement, which has a secondary control post hidden within. And since the room lies outside my control, I have no way of keeping track of who goes in there, without actively keeping an eye on the seventh floor"._

" _Hmm",_ mused Gabrielle, " _that is indeed the only other possibility, but it does not explain how Voldemort could have accessed them, he has no body"._

When Gabrielle said that last part, Aurora suddenly smacked her forehead and growled out, _"How could I have been so stupid?"_

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Gabrielle and Sarah at the same time.

Aurora was still grinding her head with her fists, when she answered. " _It was a bloody test. Everything that happened the past half year, the attacks on the Veela's, the mermaids and the centaurs, even the assault on the colony"._

" _What do you mean sweetie",_ asked Gabrielle carefully. Normally she had no problem discerning the thoughts of her partner, but now they were to scrambled to discern any noticeable pattern.

" _Malfoy is a Death Eater from the first war. He is dead loyal to Voldemort and would do anything he was ordered to do, even letting himself be caught and sentenced. We knew Voldemort would be attempting to find a way of testing our strength, before he would openly challenge us and he used mercenaries to keep his own forces intact"._

Gabrielle began to understand what her partner meant and said, _"That is why they attacked the moment Apolline was present. They must have known she was a friend of ours. Harry, Hermione and Fleur have been writing to and receiving letters from Fleur ever since Halloween. One of the Death Eater children must have caught her name somehow and informed their parents, who in turn told Voldemort. They must have been keeping watch at the colony, to be able to strike on such short notice"._

" _At least we're lucky enough to have only taken two companies with us, so they don't yet know our full strength. If only we hadn't taken the Mammoth's, now there is a chance they know about one of our top-secret weapons"._

" _Calm down love",_ said Gabrielle, while placing a calming hand on her partner's shoulder, _"not everything is lost. Malfoy is the only survivor and he didn't see much, the only thing they have found out is that we are with the Legion and that we have the power to take out a full mercenary group. Though with what losses they do not know, because you didn't tell them. All we have to do is take out Quirrell at breakfast and Voldemort will be none the wiser for it"._

Aurora calmed down again at Gabrielle's words and sighed, _"You're right, as usual. Let's just focus on taking out Quirrell as soon as possible, so he can no longer threaten the school"._ Gabrielle and Sarah both agreed and Sarah promised to keep an eye on Quirrell, while the other two went to bed.

The next morning arrived bright and sunny over the still sleeping castle, which would not be so for much longer. At 06:00 the alarm woke, Harry, the girls, Aurora and Gabrielle. They all quickly changed, Harry in the bathroom and the girls in the bedroom, and headed towards the trunk pool for their morning laps.

When they met Aurora and Gabrielle in the sitting room, they said good morning and continued into the trunk, accompanied by the two adults.

During the swim, Aurora and Gabrielle refused to answer any of the questions the kids asked them. Instead they kept swimming with a stoic look on their faces and only said, "Just wait and you'll find out when the time is right".

When they were done swimming they quickly showered, dressed and made their way downstairs for breakfast. When they reached the entrance hall, they saw that most students and staff were already seated at the long tables.

Harry and the girls quickly made their way towards their customary seats. Aurora and Gabrielle did likewise, with Gabrielle next to Minerva and Aurora next to Gabrielle and Quirrell, who was conversing softly with Snape.

During breakfast nothing of interest happened, until the plates were all emptied and Gabrielle stood up to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone." She said on a cheerful tone, "It gives me and Aurora great pleasure to be able to announce that we have discovered who was responsible for the attack at Halloween".

When she said that, Quirrell started to look a little uncomfortable and slowly began to rise from his seat. In a lightning reflex, Aurora drew one of the large combat knifes she wore behind her back and stabbed Quirrell straight through his left hand, nailing him to the table. He screamed in pain and the attention of the entire hall was drawn towards him.

"Who said you could leave", Aurora growled darkly.

"Professor Emrys!" yelled several of the other teachers. The headmaster remained seated, not having forgotten their warning of the day before.

Gabrielle, who was still standing, called the hall to order with several blue fireballs. When she once again had the attention of the hall she said, "As you can see one of my fellow teachers tried to get up and leave, just when we were about to tell you who was responsible for the troll attack. Seems a little suspicious don't you think"?

She turned towards her wife and said, "Sweetie, please show them what we have discovered".

Aurora got up and tried to remove Quirrell's turban, only to have him shirk away from her and trying to stop her attempts with his right hand. Aurora snarled and with her second knife she stabbed him, through his chest, just below his heart and stuck him to the chair he was seated in.

Quirrell gasped in pain and there went a shiver through the hall. Aurora ripped of the turban and revealed a second, almost inhuman, face. It had large red eyes, no nose, and a vicious mouth filled with sharp teeth, like a predator.

"Hello Voldy", said Aurora nonchalantly, she grabbed the head between her hands. With a quick twist, she broke Quirrell's spine and twisted the head 180°, showing the second face to the entire hall.

The whole student population started screaming and more than a few of the younger students fainted in shock. The teachers were just as perplexed as the students, with the exception of the headmaster, who was pale and frozen in his seat. He had never imagined that his old friend would be host to the ghost of Voldemort.

The monstrous face snarled at the faces of the students and said in a high, cold, voice, "Look what they have done to my servant, they will kill everyone who doesn't agree with them. Your only hope for freedom in the future lies with joining my cause, I fight for better rights for witches and wizards everywhere".

"Oh shut your trap", said Aurora in a voice that made Voldemort's voice seem warm and caring. She held the twisted head between her hands and it was instantly consumed by the bright red flames, she had summoned.

Voldemort let out one last cry of anguish, as his ghost was forced out of the burning body and a light grey shade could be seen, flying from the ruined corpse and out through one of the windows in the Great Hall.

While Aurora nonchalantly recovered her knifes and cleaned them on what remained of Quirrell's robes, Gabrielle turned towards the headmaster and said, "Well it would seem we are in need of a new DADA teacher, Professor Dumbledore".

Said headmaster swallowed audibly before rising from his seat and looking at the hostile looks of Aurora and Gabrielle. "I believe you are right", he managed to say without a shake in his voice. "I would never have thought Quirinius to be possessed, he was an old student of mine. It is unlikely I will be able to find a new teacher on such short notice, so until the summer, I will personally take over as DADA teacher".

"No you won't." Said Aurora calmly, "We have already found a replacement and he is on his way right now, he will join us before lunch". The headmaster bowed his head in resignation and sat back down.

"All classes for today are cancelled. They will commence again tomorrow, with the addition of a new", she threw a warning look at the headmaster before continuing, "and competent DADA teacher".

Gabrielle summoned several house elves of the castle and asked them to remove and dispose of the remains of Quirinius Quirrell. While they were working, she turned back towards the student body and addressed them again.

"Do not pay heed to the words of Voldemort, we will never harm a child and we never hurt anyone without reason. If you follow the rules and cause no trouble for your fellow students, there is no reason for any conflict between us. We are here to protect this school and its inhabitants".

The students calmed down and started softly talking between themselves. While the teachers withdrew to the adjacent trophy room to discuss the matter in private.

When the staff was gathered in the trophy room, Aurora cleared her throat and said, "We found out that Quirrell was the culprit, because the wards had been tampered with and the tampering carried the magical signature of Quirinius Quirrell. I want to make one thing very clear to all of you. I don't give a damn about what the headmaster has said or done, we are here to protect the students, and that is what we will do. If you do not agree with our methods, or do not have the best interests of the students at heart, I suggest you leave now".

No one left the room and there were a few dark looks aimed towards the headmaster. Gabrielle was the next to speak and said, "A good friend of ours and former student of several of you, Remus Lupin, will temporarily be taking over the position of DADA teacher. We contacted him this morning and he has already accepted. He has a few things to take care of and will join us around noon. He will be bringing a teacher's assistant to help him with the practical elements of DADA, something we urge all of you who have practical lessons to start looking for. We are in the opinion that the classes are too big for one teacher to be able to pay adequate attention to all students, during such chaotic lessons".

There went a soft murmur through the crowd and Minerva said, "But there is not adequate funding for that. The teachers budget only allows for one teacher per subject, or it will mean less than average pay for the others".

"Wait a minute", interjected Gabrielle, "I know for a fact that many of the ancient houses, including Longbottom, Abbott, Potter, Bones, Greengrass, Black, Macmillan and several others, donate large amounts of gold to this school each year. That money is meant to make sure it is well run and able to employ the best teachers".

"Indeed", agreed Aurora, "I myself donate 100,000 Galleons every year, so what the hell happens with that money"?

Minerva made a intricate movement with her wand and a scroll of parchment appeared out of thin air. She grasped it in her left hand and opened it with her right hand. "this is a short overview of the funds the school has at its disposal each year and what we need to keep this school running.

She started reading out loud,

" _Income,_

 _Ministerial support, 200,000 Galleons,_

 _Donations, 450,000 Galleons,_

 _Total, 650,000 Galleons,_

 _Expenditure,_

 _Food, 50,000 Galleons,_

 _Staff salary, 250,000 Galleons,_

 _Lesson supplies, 100,000 Galleons,_

 _Castle upkeep, 50,000 Galleons,_

 _Castle rent, 200,000 Galleons"._

"CASTLE RENT?!" exclaimed Aurora, "What kind of bull shit is that, the school is property of Hogwarts itself, who the hell dares to claim rent".

Minerva looked up from the scroll and said, "It doesn't say".

All the looks turned towards the headmaster and he swallowed while raising his hands and saying, "I don't know either, it has been that way since before my appointment as headmaster".

Aurora snapped her jaws shut and said with a snarl, "I'm going to Gringotts, Minerva do you care to join me"?

Minerva nodded and Gabrielle said silently, _"I'll keep an eye on the castle and the staff, while you're away"._

" _Thank you my love"._

Aurora hugged Gabrielle and led the way out of the trophy room, followed by Minerva, Aurora and Minerva made their way out of the trophy room and through the Great Hall, towards Minerva's office. When they reached the office, Aurora immediately made her way towards the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. After she had gone through, Minerva followed her shortly and likewise stepped into the floo towards Gringotts.

When Aurora exited the fireplace in the office of the goblin leader, she saw Lord Ragnok was in conference with several other goblins. He broke his conversation off and after a short sentence in gobbledegook, the others left without protest.

When Minerva had joined her, Aurora walked towards the desk and inclined her head towards Ragnok, before sitting down in one of the chairs before the desk, with Minerva next to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my ladies"? Ragnok asked politely.

"I would like to know why there is an expenditure of 200,000 Galleons in the official ledger for Hogwarts", said Aurora calmly. "I clearly remember that Godric signed the castle and all the ground surrounding it, over to the school. So who the hell has the nerve to claim rent"?

Lord Ragnok looked just as confused as Aurora and Gabrielle had been and he rang the small golden bell twice. The door opened and a goblin stepped in. "Fetch account manager Sharpsplinter, tell him to bring a full overview of the distribution of funding for Hogwarts, over the last two centuries". The goblin bowed and left.

While they waited Ragnok asked, "Have you discovered who was behind the attack at Halloween"?

Aurora nodded and said, "Yes we have. The culprit has been dealt with barely an hour ago. Turns out Professor Quirrell played host for the ghost of Voldemort, so I killed him this morning, in front of 1000 witnesses".

Ragnok gave her a grin, filled with sharp teeth and said, "Good. Punishment should be public, to discourage anyone from repeating the offence".

Aurora nodded but Minerva said, "Normally I would agree with that, but I do not think it was necessary to gut him and break his neck, in front of more than 1000 teenagers".

Ragnok aimed a questioning look at Aurora and raised his eyebrows. "You killed him in front of a bunch of kids, that's cruel, even for us".

Aurora was now confronted by two questioning faces but seemed completely undisturbed by it. "He had to die and sooner or later, those kids will be facing a war. I proved today that Voldemort is not dead, and that is worth a few nightmares".

Before either Ragnok or Minerva could speak again, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a relatively young goblin, holding a thick stack of parchment under his arm. "Ah Sharpsplinter you're here, good. Please take a seat", said Ragnok and indicated a chair next to him.

Sharpsplinter sat down and placed the stack of parchment on the desk before him. "What is it that you wanted to know My Lord"? Sharpsplinter aimed the question at Ragnok, but it was Aurora who answered.

"I would like to know why there is a 200,000 Galleon expenditure for castle rent in the Hogwarts ledger". Sharpsplinter nodded and began searching for the relevant information in the stack before him.

After two minutes Sharpsplinter took a piece of parchment and handed it to Ragnok. The goblin leader accepted the parchment and read it out loud.

" _June 14_ _th_ _1943_

 _From this day hence, a yearly amount of 200,000 Galleons, will be paid to vault 848. This money is to be used to pay for the silence off all those involved in the terrible series of attacks on muggle-born students, this past year. This will continue until the last one involved has died._

 _It shall be listed as rent for the castle, to avoid any investigation on this matter. This is necessary to protect the good name of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Headmaster Armando Dippet"_

"Cancel it, right now", Aurora told Sharpsplinter.

Said goblin looked towards Ragnok for confirmation, which he immediately got. "You are new Sharpsplinter, which is why I will explain this now. Every order you get from Lady Aurora, or her partner Lady Gabrielle, is to be treated as coming directly from me".

Sharpsplinter nodded and hurried out of the office. Ragnok slowly shook his head and said, "If he wasn't my wife's favourite nephew, he would never have made it to account manager. I like him, but he has no mind for this line of work. His interests lay more with engineering, but his mother insisted".

"I could ask Boltrock if he wants to test him", offered Aurora. "I know for a fact he is looking for new engineers. It would make all parties happy, you get rid of him, he gets to do something he likes and your wife can't complain, because he will be doing very important work".

Ragnok seemed relieved with this offer and said, "Please do so. The sooner I get him out of here, the better. According to my calculations, I'm losing 5 galleons, for every hour he spends at this bank".

Aurora smiled and said, "I'll send Boltrock a note when I return to Hogwarts".

"Thank you", Ragnok said with relief, "I'll owe you one for this".

There came a knock on the door and the goblin Ragnok had sent to get Sharpsplinter entered. "My Lord, the council members ask if you have concluded your urgent business".

Ragnok looked at Aurora who said, "I have no more matters. We'll take our leave so you can continue your meeting".

Aurora stood up and followed by Minerva she said goodbye, and left through the floo, back to Hogwarts.

Author's note:

I decided to give you all a little Christmas present and upload a long awaited chapter a day earlier.

I hope you like the way I had them put Dumbledore in his proper place. And to prevent any complaints of why he is still alive, I have plans for him, and Aurora and Gabrielle still need him to keep Voldemort at bay. Because despite his flaws, Dumbledore is still a very powerful wizard.

The next chapter will come as usual on Sunday.

I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas and I'll see you all on Sunday.

Medieval Maniak.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 38

Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent the morning introducing Fleur to Hagrid. When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, after ploughing through a foot and half of snow, they knocked on the door and heard a lot of noise coming from behind the door. They could clearly hear the voice of Hagrid, who was trying to be quiet, but failed completely.

"No Sparky, bad dragon, get your burning butt of off my bed and stop trying to set my pillow on fire".

Harry looked at the girls with a grin, and was met with three identical grins. "It would seem that Hagrid has a little trouble with controlling Sparky, maybe we should help him".

The girls seemed to think for a moment, until they said as one, "Nah, he'll be fine". They spent nearly two minutes standing outside the door and laughed at Hagrid's very loud whispers and attempts to get Sparky to listen to him.

When the door finally opened, Hagrid was panting, his face was covered in scratches and he had a very disgruntled Sparky wrapped under his left arm. His beard was smoking a little and his clothes were covered in burn marks.

"Hello Hagrid", the quartet said in unison.

The girls grinned when Harry added, "Everything under control"? Hagrid nodded and attempted to pet Sparky on his head. The little dragon would have nothing of it though and sunk his teeth into Hagrid's hand, causing him to grab his right hand with his left and letting Sparky slip from beneath his arm.

Sparky flew towards his master and after greeting Harry, Hermione and Ginny, he settled himself on Fleur's shoulders and went to sleep. Hagrid looked enviously at Fleur and sighed, "It would seem that I'm not as prepared to handle a dragon as I thought I was."

He stepped aside and let the quartet enter his, slightly ruined, living room. Harry and the girls barely managed to hide their mirth at seeing Fang, the large boarhound, curled under his blanket and pretending not to be home.

"What´s up with Fang, Hagrid"? asked Hermione, with an effort to keep her smile at bay.

"He and Sparky got into a little argument yesterday", answered Hagrid with the beginning of a fond smile on his face, "Fang lost. He has been hiding there ever since".

Ginny approached the shivering blanket and slowly removed it to reveal Fang. The boarhound, was missing several large patches of fur and his snout showed several long scratches.

"Poor Fang", said Ginny, while she knelt down and started to scratch him behind his ears. "Did that bad dragon hurt you?" When she said this Sparky looked up from his position around Fleur's shoulders and threw her a look that she thought meant, 'what are you blaming me for, he started it'.

"How did it happen Hagrid"? asked Hermione, who had also seen Sparky's reaction.

"Well", began Hagrid, while scratching behind his head. "I had fed Sparky a piece of steak, and Fang was trying to steal a piece for himself".

The quartet all burst out laughing and Harry managed to say, "Doesn't he know, never try to steal a meal from a dragon"?

At this Hagrid also managed to chuckle and said, "Apparently not". Turning a little sad, Hagrid continued, "I don't think I'm the best person to care for Sparky. I'm sorry Harry, but he seems to be a little more than I can handle".

Harry put his hand on Hagrid's elbow, he couldn't reach any higher, and said, "Don't worry Hagrid. Sparky is more than capable to care for himself, you're just mothering him, dragon's don't like that. If you just let him free to do whatever he wants you won't have any problems with him".

Hagrid looked a little cheerier at that and started making tea for everyone. He placed 4, pint-sized cups in front of Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny. While holding his own bucket-sized cup in his hand.

After passing around a platter with something he called, rock cakes, he joined the quartet at the table and took a bite from his own rock cake. When Harry attempted to take a bite from his own cake, they could hear a crack coming from his mouth and Harry dropped the cake in an instant.

"AAUUWWWW", he yelled and pressed his hands to his mouth. When they could see drops of blood start to appear between his fingers, the others grew concerned.

"What are these things made of Hagrid", asked Hermione a little concerned, while she tried to get Harry to show her his mouth. When Fleur and Ginny pulled Harry's hands away from his face, she was able to see what was wrong and sucked in a breath, "Hagrid, that cake of yours broke half his teeth. We need to get him to madam Pomfrey". Hagrid looked extremely guilt-stricken and muttered apologies all the way to the door.

The girls helped Harry to stumble through the snow, as he was to pre-occupied with the pain of his shattered teeth.

When they reached the entrance hall, they saw Professor Flitwick, who hurried over to them and asked in his squeaky voice, "What happened Potter"?

Fleur was the one who answered and said, "One of Hagrid's rock cakes Professor".

The tiny professor smacked his hand to his forehead and muttered, "I have told Hagrid I don't know how many times not to overcook them". He shook his head and said, "Here Potter if you'll allow me I'll help you with the pain".

Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the pain in Harry's mouth vanished. "bhank ou Pofssso",

Professor Flitwick looked confused but Ginny added quickly, "He is trying to thank you Professor".

"Ah, well take care Potter. Ladies please get him to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible".

"We will Professor", replied Hermione and they quickly made their way to the hospital wing.

When they entered the ward, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and when she saw Harry's bloody mouth she said hurriedly, "Quidditch accident I presume"?

The girls all shook their heads and Hermione said, "No Madame Pomfrey, one of Hagrid's rock cakes".

The healer got a dark look on her face and said, "I told him those things were lethal. You're lucky you just broke a few teeth, if you had actually swallowed it I might have had to operate on you".

Harry swallowed but quickly started coughing. A mixture of blood, broken teeth and saliva spewed out of his mouth. Madame Pomfrey quickly waved her wand and vanished the stream, before it hit the ground.

"Sit down Potter", the healer said tersely, "let's get this fixed. Girls, you can wait in the hall. This won't take long".

"We're not going anywhere", the trio of girls responded as one. Madame Pomfrey shrugged and went to work on Harry's teeth.

Ten minutes later the quartet left the hospital wing again, with Harry once again sporting a full mouth of whole teeth. They decided to return to Hagrid and let him know that no permanent damaged had been done.

When they reached the entrance hall they saw two familiar faces looking a bit lost between the few dozen students who surrounded them.

"Remus. Dora. What are you doing here"? When the two adults heard the familiar voice of Hermione rang through the entrance hall, they looked up and seemed relieved to see a few familiar faces in the crowd of students.

As the quartet made their way towards Remus and Dora, they had to push their way past a group of sixth year Slytherins. One of them, a large broad-shouldered boy, accidently got an elbow in the ribs from Ginny and turned around with his fist raised.

When he saw who it was that hit him, he lowered his fist and slowly backed off to make room for the quartet. Remus and Dora looked amazed as they saw the group of Slytherins back of away from the 4 first years.

When they reached Remus and Dora, they saw that they had a pile of trunks besides them and were each holding a winter cloak over their arm. "What's with all the trunks"? asked Ginny a little confused.

"We're coming back to school", answered Dora cheerfully.

Remus groaned softly, before adding, "Aurora asked me to become the DADA professor for the remainder of this year. And I asked Dora if she wanted to help me, so she will be my teachers assistant".

"OHHH", said the quartet in understanding and Fleur added with a cheeky grin, "So Remus, decided to ask Dora to move in with you? Or do you have separate rooms"?

Both Remus and Dora turned red and Remus said quickly, "Err do you know where your mothers are Harry? They were supposed to meet us here and show us to our offices, since the original DADA office and classroom has to be fully investigated by the ministry, before it can be used again".

When the students heard that Harry's mothers were supposed to meet the two new professors, they quickly left. Most were a little afraid of them, after what Aurora had done to Professor Quirrell that morning at breakfast.

When the hall was empty, except for the two new professors and the quartet, Gabrielle came down the stairs and said, "You're early Remus, Dora, we didn't expect you for another hour at least".

Remus grinned and said, "Yea I thought it would be a lot harder to convince Dora to come with me. And McAndrews also agreed a lot faster than expected, so here we are".

Dora grinned as well and said, "I just couldn't refuse Remus' question. He asked me with a bouquet of flowers and even fell on one knee before me, Kingsley thought he was proposing".

The quartet burst out laughing at Remus' face and even Gabrielle couldn't hide the grin spreading over her face. "Am I missing something?" came the voice of Aurora from behind them.

She had just returned to Hogwarts and had seen Remus' and Dora's arrival through her bond with Gabrielle. Deciding to greet them as well, she had made her way over to the entrance hall.

"Good morning Aurora", both Remus and Dora said while shaking her hand.

"Shall I show you to your new room"? Aurora asked with a grin as she saw the cheeky grins of the quartet.

"So Remus, you _are_ sharing a room with Dora", said Harry, still with a cheeky smile covering his face.

Remus and Dora turned red but Aurora said, "What of it Harry? Your mother and I also share a room; _as are some others you know_. Why shouldn't they, they are in a relationship after all". Now Harry and the girls got red-faced, as they understood who those _others_ were.

"Yes mom", they all said as one and Aurora smiled before leading the group to the third floor and one of un-used classrooms.

Aurora opened the door and said to Remus and Dora, "Make yourselves at home and I'll see you at lunch, so I can introduce you to the students. The house elves have already brought your trunks to your room so you can unpack them".

Both Remus and Dora thanked her and entered the, for now, empty classroom. When the door closed behind Dora, Aurora and Gabrielle turned towards Harry and the girls. "Okay kids", began Gabrielle, "rules. Firstly, just as with us, it is Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks when in company. Secondly, no-one knows Remus is a werewolf, so keep that quiet. And lastly, please don't wreck the classroom when you are practicing spells. Even without your _real_ wands, you guys can already do some serious damage".

The quartet nodded and the adults smiled. "Good", said Aurora, "now let's get back to the tower and finish your homework. After lunch we're going outside for training". They nodded and ran off, back to their own tower.

An hour and a half later, the entire school was packed into the Great Hall for lunch to meet their new professors. When everyone was present, Aurora stood up and cleared her throat, getting everyone quiet at once.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope you have all recovered from the shock of this morning's breakfast". There came a soft murmur of yes and no before Aurora continued. "I would like you all to welcome our new DADA professor, Professor Remus Lupin and his assistant, Professor Dora Tonks".

The tables of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all clapped but most of the Slytherins remained silent, with the exception of four first years, who clapped politely.

When everyone had sat down again Aurora added, "The DADA lessons have been moved from the first floor to classroom 3C on the third floor". She sat back down and noticed the slightly hostile look that Remus received from Snape and decided it was high time they had a private conversation with the greasy-haired professor.

After lunch, Harry and the girls went upstairs to their tower to get changed into their new armour and wait for Aurora and Gabrielle to appear.

The two adults hadn't taken the effort to walk to their tower but just flamed up from the first empty classroom they found, causing them to arrive before Harry and the girls did.

When Aurora and Gabrielle had likewise put on their armour, with the exception of the cloaks and masks, they put their normal robes over it and headed upstairs to the living room.

They found Harry, Hermione and Fleur at one of the couches, while Ginny was staring out of the window and over the dark forest. They could hear her mumble, "I wonder what would be in there"?

"Do you really want to know that Ginny"? asked Gabrielle when they stepped into the room.

The quartet were all startled and Ginny said, "Well, I'm not sure. Is it dangerous? I know the centaurs and unicorns aren't, but there are more creatures in there aren't there"?

Gabrielle nodded and Aurora said, "Yes. If you four want to, we can show you some of them, we need to do a little scouting in the forest anyway".

Harry and the girls looked between each other and with some hesitation they said, "... okay... let's go".

When they headed to the portrait hole, dressed in their armour, Gabrielle stopped them. "You are not leaving this tower dressed like that, put your school robes over it to hide the armour just like we did". She opened her own robe to show them the armour. The quartet nodded and quickly headed to their room to put on their robes.

When they came back down, barely a minute later, Aurora and Gabrielle led them out of the tower and down the stairs towards the entrance hall. They left the castle and walked in the direction of the forest, past Hagrid's hut and entered between the dark trees.

Aurora led them for a few minutes until nothing could be seen from the grass outside the forest. She stopped between a clutch of thick trees and said, "This is far enough, from here we are continuing off of the ground".

The quartet looked confused and Aurora grinned while Gabrielle explained. "Get out of your robes and hand them to me, we are climbing from here". The quartet shared a worried look but did as requested.

Gabrielle gathered the robes, including those of Aurora and herself, and neatly folded them, before placing them on a pile besides one of the trees. The two women cracked their fingers and Aurora sank to her knees.

With a jump she sprung up and clasped her hands around a thick branch, nearly ten feet from the ground. She easily pulled herself up the branch and said, "You don't have to jump up this high, just climb up here".

They did as they were told and it took awhile for all of them to reach Aurora. Ginny was having trouble. She had not done anything like tree-climbing at home, unlike the other three, who had done it in the woods near the Delacour chateau.

When they were safely up in the tree, Gabrielle walked to the next tree and Aurora said, "Follow me, but be very careful. Gabrielle will catch you if you fall, but try to avoid that". She slowly made her way to the end of the branch and lightly hopped across the two-foot gap to the next tree.

When she was across, she turned around and said, "Okay kids your turn. Who wants to go first"?

The quartet was silent until Harry said, "I'll go first". Aurora nodded and Gabrielle walked underneath where Harry stood.

When he began to walk to the edge of the branch, Gabrielle followed him on the ground, ready to catch him. When Harry made it to the gap, he hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and jumping across. His left foot ended on the branch but his right shot off and he lost his balance. With a loud yell he fell down.

Aurora saw his foot slip and rushed towards him. She caught him by his left arm and pulled him back onto the branch. On the other tree, the trio of girls sighed in relieve as they saw Harry was safe.

"May... maybe we can begin a bit closer to the ground"? asked Harry with a clear shake in his voice. Aurora looked at Gabrielle and they shared a knowing look, Harry was right, this was a bit too ambitious for a first try.

Aurora nodded to Harry and said, "You're right Harry, I'm sorry to put you through this, we should have started lower. Come I'll help you down before I help the girls". She grasped Harry by the loop on his back plate and helped him climb down, before heading back to the other tree and helping the girls.

When they were all safely back on the ground, Harry received a hug from each of the girls before they faced the adults again. Unusually, both women had a slightly remorseful look on their face, and Aurora said, "I'm sorry guys, you are not ready for this yet, I should have known that. When you are ready we will begin with something easier".

They sat down for a few minutes and Gabrielle summoned Charles to ask him for a round of his famous cocktails, before they continued into the depths of the forest.

They walked for several minutes until they came across a large fallen tree. It was about two feet across an over forty feet long. Aurora stopped and said, "This should do nicely".

She and Gabrielle turned towards the kids and Gabrielle said, "We are going to work on your balance, so you don't fall so easily. Wait for a second and I'll prepare the tree, it's too slippery now".

Gabrielle turned towards the tree and without lifting a finger, a tight ring of clear blue fire moved around the tree and removed every branch and the slippery bark from the fallen monolith.

When the tree was clear, Aurora and Gabrielle helped the four kids onto the tree, where they released them and told them to walk across the tree and back.

For the next few hours, Aurora and Gabrielle had the quartet practice with the fallen tree, until they could walk across, without faltering.

When it was time to return to the castle, Gabrielle handed them their robes and they returned to Emrys Tower, to change before dinner.

After dinner Aurora approached Severus Snape and said softly, "We need to talk, your office five minutes". Severus nodded and Aurora and Gabrielle walked away.

Since it was 18:55, they told Harry and the girls to go to the library and start on their research for the latest essay in charms, while they headed down to the dungeons to wait for Severus Snape.

When Snape arrived he let them into his office and they all sat down around his desk. Aurora opened the conversation and said, "I assume Harry and Hermione have told you who we are"?

Severus looked hesitantly and said, "Not really, but they did mention you were somehow connected to the Shadow Legion, and that you had a certain need of me".

Aurora and Gabrielle both nodded and Aurora said, "That is correct, we are in fact in a position of some influence amongst them and we require your help. It has come to our understanding that the Dark Mark can only be taken voluntarily".

It was not a question but Snape nodded and said, "That is true. It requires the pledging of an oath that can only be taken when you are of sound mind. Any kind of outside control or enforcing, will stop you from taking the oath".

Aurora nodded thoughtfully and said, "How does it work? I know Voldemort can summon the Death Eaters, by touching the mark of one of them. Does it involve the Protean Charm"?

Snape shivered a little when he heard the name of his former master, but he nodded again and said, "From what I know of it, it does. The Mark emits a certain magical radiation that causes it to turn black and move when activated".

Gabrielle nodded and asked, "Is your mark active"? Snape nodded again and rolled up his left sleeve, to show her the dark tattoo on his lower arm. Gabrielle studied it closely and said, "Could you accompany us to one of our laboratories so we can study it closer".

When she saw him hesitate, she added, "If you prove useful during those tests, afterwards, we'll take you to see Lily". Snape was speechless and could only nod his head in silence. If this would take place, it would be a dream come true for him.

Aurora nodded contently and said, "Sirius has informed me that you are familiar with the fact that Remus Lupin is a werewolf"? Snape nodded again and Aurora added, "I expect you to keep that information to yourself and would like to ask you to brew the wolfsbane potion for him every full moon, so he won't be a threat. We have other means to control him, but we would rather not use those".

Snape nodded a final time and after thanking him, Aurora and Gabrielle took their leave. All three had a lot to think about.

The next day was the quartet's first lesson from Remus and Dora, and they were excited to get started with some real lessons in DADA.

Unlike with Quirrell's lessons, the new teachers actually knew what they were doing. After the first lesson they were all looking forward to the next, despite the pile of homework Remus had assigned.

During breakfast the next morning, Harry was cornered by a panicking Oliver Wood. Wood informed him that his first Quidditch match, for which he had not trained very much due to certain circumstances, was on the second Saturday of January, giving them only three days to practice.

Harry became wide-eyed, when he heard Wood mention Quidditch, he had completely forgotten about it. "Oh boy", Harry muttered softly.

Before Wood spoke again, "Could you be so kind as to be at the Quidditch pitch at 20:00 tonight, so we can try to work out a strategy for you to use in our match against Slytherin".

Harry felt three pairs of eyes burning in his back when he nodded to Oliver, who brusquely turned around and marched to his friends, sitting at the other end of the table.

When Harry turned around he was met by three pairs of raised eyebrows and questioning looks. "What", began Harry on a little defensive tone, "a lot has happened since our first flying lesson you know, I just totally forgot. Besides, the three of you are much more desirable company than Oliver Wood".

The girls blushed slightly at the hidden compliment, but Hermione said sternly, "Even though you have a valid point, you still should have remembered it. We'll come with you to the training to support you".

"And to make sure you are actually practising mister", added Fleur in a remarkable attempt to mimic the voice of Oliver Wood. When the other's heard her speak, they all burst into laughter.

During the day Harry was constantly distracted by the thought of having to face the Slytherin Quidditch team in less than a week. Fred and George had told him that the Slytherin's favourite tactic was to just beat the opposite team into submission. Harry had decided not to share that peace of information with the girls, as they would probably force him to quit the team when they heard that.

After dinner Harry and the girls quickly made their way to the library to work on the homework they got from Professor Lupin, so they would be done when it was time for Quidditch practice.

When their homework was done, the quartet headed to the tower to get Harry's broom and to drop off their bags. When they entered through the portrait, they saw Aurora and Gabrielle were in a discussion with Merlin and Arthur. While Guinevere was in Sarah's portrait and the two portrayed women were giggling softly about something Sarah was saying.

They decided not to disturb them and quickly made their way upstairs to their own room. They saw that someone, probably a house-elf, had already laid out training clothes for Harry and his Nimbus 2000 stood against the bed.

While Fleur was inspecting Harry's broom, she had not seen it before, Harry changed into his training clothes under the watchful eyes of Hermione and Ginny. When he was done, Fleur handed him his broom and they made their way downstairs again.

When they were about to step through the back of the portrait, Aurora said from the living room, "Good luck with practise Harry".

"Thanks mom". Harry replied, before leading the girls through the portrait.

They made their way down the stairs towards the entrance hall. When they went to open the large front door, a voice said from behind them, "Wait for us, we'll come with you to the pitch". When they turned around they saw Fred and George coming down the stairs, both had their brooms, Cleansweep Fives, over their shoulders breathing hard.

When they stood next to the quartet, the twins panted,

"It's a good thing you can join us Harry-"

"-Wood had us-"

"-training our legs off-"

"-during all the training's you missed."

When the twins had regained their breath, the group made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch, where they found the rest of the team already assembled.

"How nice of you to join us", said Oliver wood with a note of sarcasm in his voice. "Now that we finally have the entire team together, I think it is time to devise our strategy for Saturday's game".

When he saw the three girls standing behind Harry and the twins he frowned, "This is not a public spectacle you know. If you three would be so kind as to remove yourselves from the field, so we can begin without onlookers".

Without knowing so, Oliver Wood had made a grave mistake. Fred and George were already a little familiar with the closeness of the quartet and carefully took a few steps away, so they were not in the direct line of fire between Harry and Wood.

"Excuse me", asked Harry with a grim undertone in his voice.

Wood seemed not to have realised his mistake and ignoring the waving arms and faces of Fred and George, he replied, "If your group of fan girls could be so kind as to remove themselves from the field, we can begin with our training".

Harry exploded, "THEY ARE NOT SOME FAN GIRLS YOU STUPID PRAT. IF THEY'RE NOT WELCOME, THEN NEITHER AM I". Picking up his broom, he marched off the field and said over his shoulder, "Good luck finding a new seeker before Saturday".

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny followed Harry, after throwing a disgusted look at a pale and shocked Oliver wood.

"He... he... he can't be serious", stammered Oliver wood, when he saw Harry and the girls march of the field and back in the direction of the castle.

Fred and George looked at Oliver with an incredulous look and Fred said, "You have no idea how serious he is. You're lucky he didn't hit you. Those four are as close as they come. You mess with one of them, you mess with all of them, and they don't play by our rules either".

Oliver and the three chasers, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, stared at the twins in disbelieve and Alicia sputtered, "But what about the match, if we have no seeker we can't play".

The twins shrugged and George said, "Try to postpone the match and start grovelling and begging to Harry".

Fred nodded in agreement and added, "Our only chance in winning the cup this year, lies in Harry being our seeker, so good luck Oliver".

The twins shouldered their brooms and followed in the quartet's footsteps, back to the castle.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 39

Oliver Wood had managed to get the Gryffindor-Slytherin match postponed so instead Hufflepuff played against Slytherin, and the snakes were beaten mercilessly with 340-10.

This was due to a new rule, which had been introduced to the game. Knowing how rough Quidditch could be, Aurora had copied a disciplinary rule from muggle soccer.

Each minor foul would be punished with a yellow flag. Each major foul, or every attempt at deliberately causing injury to a fellow player, was punished with a red flag. Two yellow flags were equal to one red and one red meant immediate disqualification for the individual player, for a duration of 30 minutes.

There was much opposition to this rule, but Aurora remained adamant and only said, "This is a school competition, meant to played for fun. Getting serious injuries is not considered fun in my books".

A consequence of this rule was that within fifteen minutes, Slytherin was missing two beaters, two chasers and their seeker, giving the Hufflepuffs nearly free reign to dominate the match, which only lasted 48 minutes.

After three weeks of almost non-stop begging and grovelling by Oliver Wood, Harry finally relented and agreed to re-join the Quidditch team. During their first training Oliver made his sincerest apologies to Hermione, Fleur and Ginny, before conjuring a couch, on which they could sit during the training.

During their first match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, the Gryffindor team was in prime condition. The three chasers kept scoring one goal after another and Wood had very little to do. The Hufflepuffs had been euphoric after their landslide victory over Slytherin and began the match overconfident. They were rudely awoken when they realised the Gryffindors were a different category.

After forty minutes of play, the score was already 230 – 60 for Gryffindor. Harry had spotted the snitch in the 28th minute but it had vanished again when one of the Hufflepuff beaters had hit a Bludger in his path and he was forced to evade.

When Harry caught the snitch, in the 59th minute, the score was 320 – 90, putting the final score at 470 – 90.

Life at Hogwarts had settled down in the weeks after Christmas break and the new teachers had been accepted by most students. Only a few Slytherins were still pissed off about having been set on fire by their teachers.

The personal training of Harry and the girls had made an upwards development as well. They headed into the forest daily to work on their balance. They were often joined by Selena and several other young centaurs, who liked to watch them fall off the tree.

By the end of January all four were able to walk the tree, blindfolded and both forwards and backwards. So they moved on to a thinner tree, one that was only 1ft wide and with the bark still on, so it was slippery as well as thin.

When the quartet besieged Aurora and Gabrielle about when they would be allowed to make an attempt to get to the stone, Gabrielle had answered, "If you can figure out how to get past Fluffy, we'll try it at the end of term, when your exams are over".

The quartet nodded enthusiastically and decided to spend half an hour each day in the library, researching the Cerberus.

When it was time for the Gryffindor- Ravenclaw match, the tension was high because both were favourites for the cup, so neither wanted to lose. It turned out to be a hard fought victory for Gryffindor, as the final score was 450 - 290 after 2 hours and 43 minutes of play.

When the end of the school year approached it brought several interesting developments to Hogwarts. For the first time in several years, Gryffindor was in the lead for the house-cup and were by far the favourite to win the Quidditch cup as well.

The classes of the four new professors were also highly popular but to the disappointment of many of the students, Professor Lupin regrettably informed them that he and Dora would not be returning next year. The Board of Governors had already contracted a new permanent teacher for the post of DADA.

The quartet had continued their training under the supervision of Aurora and Gabrielle. By the middle of June, the three girls were starting to look like miniature versions of Aurora and Gabrielle. They began to mature and had well defined muscles and Harry had the beginning of an impressive six-pack.

They were also getting a better grip on their temper but the last time they lost it, had also been the worst. It was on a Friday, after a transfiguration lesson and Ginny snapped at Nott when he called her father a terrorist. She had sprung at Nott and continued to punch his face in, while the other three were engaged with Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and three other Slytherins.

It took the combined efforts of the Professors, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector, Lupin and Tonks, to save the unfortunate Slytherins from the onslaught of the quartet. The final count was 21 fractures and a few dozen bruises for the Slytherins, including Nott's jaw and 7 of Goyle's ribs.

Fleur was the only member of the quartet with a real injury, as Crabbe had managed to break her wrist. Which he paid for by having his left arm broken in 5 places, by a retaliating Harry and Hermione.

When the professors finally managed to separate them Aurora and Gabrielle came running, only to find the fight already broken up.

"Okay spill", demanded Aurora on a stern tone. A red faced Ginny told the tale. When Nott interrupted Ginny's story, Harry slipped out of Dora's grasp and gave Nott a vicious kick to his left shin, adding a 22nd fracture to the total count.

With lighting fast reflexes Gabrielle grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, before he could kick Nott again, she dragged him over to the other three. Harry protested loudly but Aurora had had enough.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN", she yelled through the corridor. The anger in her voice was so clear that even some of the students who had done nothing sat down and looked guilty.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey came running into the corridor. When she saw the 'battlefield' she cursed softly under her breath and started healing most of the injuries of the Slytherins.

While Madam Pomfrey was working, Aurora looked at Harry and the girls with disappointment in her eyes and said sadly. "I'm very disappointed in you four. You will be serving a week's worth of detention with Mister Filch and we will be discussing this later. Now go to your dorm and stay there until I tell you otherwise".

The quartet left the hallway with their heads hung low in shame. The thing that stung them the most, was the clear and obvious disappointment in the eyes of Aurora and Gabrielle. The rest of the students cleared a path and stared after them, as they slowly left the hallway and began the trek up to the seventh floor.

The last student they passed was Neville, who looked at his friends with a mix of disappointment at what they had done and sadness, as he had thought that they were above the brutal violence that only Crabbe and Goyle seemed to enjoy.

After Madame Pomfrey was done with her work she left back to the hospital wing but was halted by Gabrielle who said softly, "Thank you Poppy. I think it would be best if you spent some time during the summer looking for help. It would be better to have one or two more healers available to relieve the pressure from you".

The tired healer nodded slowly and said, "I think that would be better, yes. These last few months have been extremely tiring for me. I know a few friends from my time at St. Mungo's, I'll contact them and see if they are willing". Gabrielle nodded in acceptance and the healer returned to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile Aurora was questioning the Slytherins and came to the conclusion that it had been Nott who had given the quartet cause to attack. She gave him the same punishment as Harry and the girls, while the others only got two evenings of detention.

When the quartet had reached their tower, they slowly entered the living room and sank down on the couch. It was quiet for a long time until Harry finally said, "I have never felt so bad in my life".

The others nodded in agreement and Hermione said softly, "Did you see the disappointment in their eyes, I feel horrible. They spent so much time with us, training us and teaching us to control our tempers, and now we do this. It's like we just haven't listened to anything they have taught us".

The others made soft agreeing noises. From the portraits, Sarah, Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere looked sadly upon the four downcast children in the room. Aurora had already contacted Sarah and had forbidden her and the other three to speak with the children. They had to spend time with their own thoughts.

The four spent 3 miserable hours alone in the living room, while barely a word was passed between them. The first living being they saw was Charles, who popped into the room and without speaking a word, led them out of the room and towards the office of Aurora.

When they arrived in the large office, they saw that all their parents were there. The four children looked apprehensively at the gathered group and sat down in the four empty chairs in the office, each between their respective parents.

Aurora cleared her throat and began by saying, "I have told your parents everything that happened. They share the opinion of Gabrielle and me, when I say that we have never been so disappointed and ashamed of you. Gabrielle and I have spent months trying to teach you four how to use your powers responsibly and now you do this. Is there anything you have to say for yourselves"?

The four just shook their heads and kept looking at their hands in their laps.

Gabrielle took over and said, "The four of you have already been given detention but we think this deserves a bit more than that". At this the four did look up and stared with fear in their eyes at the cold expressions on the faces of Aurora and Gabrielle.

"During the summer, the four of you will be spending a week with Lord Ragnok. He has a lot of unpleasant tasks that need to be done and you four are going to be helping him. I really hope that you four realise what you have done, you could have killed them if the teachers hadn't stopped you".

The four mutely nodded in acceptance of their punishment and Aurora said, "Now get back to the tower and work on your homework. Charles will bring you something to eat there". The tone in her voice told the quartet that it was time to leave and they stood up without saying a word and made their way out of the office, back to the tower.

When they were gone, Aurora and Gabrielle let out identical sighs and sat down on the desk facing the other parents. "I don't know how this happened", Gabrielle said softly. "They were doing so well the last few months, but now this. I just don't get it".

Aurora agreed wordlessly and Molly asked, "You said you have been teaching them, but exactly _what_ have you been teaching them"? Aurora and Gabrielle shared a look and came to a unanimous decision, it was time to tell them all the truth.

"We have been teaching them how to fight", Aurora began calmly, but was immediately interrupted by Apolline and Molly who both said, "WHAT!?"

Aurora raised her hand to stop them from continuing and said, "Please let me finish".

Both woman nodded and Aurora spoke on, "We have given each of the kids a few drops of our blood, in other words, Elder Dragon Blood". The only ones who were not completely shocked at that were Dan and Emma, who already knew.

"How is that possible", stammered Arthur. "The elder dragons are extinct".

Aurora nodded softly and Gabrielle said, "That is correct, the last one died in the year we were married".

Arthur's eyes went wide and asked, "And what year was that exactly?"

Aurora looked him in the eye with just a hint of amusement in her eyes and said, "The Year 537 A.D." Arthur and Molly looked astonished at this but before either of them could ask something, Gabrielle continued her tale.

"We had been taken captive by the soldiers of Mordred, the nephew of King Arthur and during our captivity we were injured to such a degree that even Aurora's father couldn't save us anymore. So he turned to the dragons for help".

"Who was your father", asked Molly apprehensively.

"Merlin", was the short reply by Jean-Paul. "My grandfather knew them nearly 80 years ago, and he has told me much about them".

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded and Aurora said, "Louis Delacour was the first outsider who we told about our past, in more than 500 years. Only our Legionnaires and the current king or queen of Britain usually know who we really are".

"So...", began Molly hesitantly, "you two are..."?

Aurora nodded and said, "Yes Molly, Gabrielle and I are the Dark Angels. We have used our powers to protect all those who cannot do so themselves against those magic users who would do them harm. And that is what we have been trying to teach Harry and the girls, to use the powers we have given them responsibly and protect those who cannot do so themselves. You can understand our disappointment to find out they used it against their fellow students".

The others all nodded in understanding and Gabrielle took over, "There are only three weeks left till the end of term and the beginning of summer. Our original plan was to have the kids spend three weeks with each of you, so you could get to know the other three, but I think we need to adjust that schedule a bit. If they cannot control what they have, we will have to make them control it, and that will take time".

The others nodded again and Jean-Paul said, "What do you suggest"?

Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a moment until she said, "The first week of the holiday they will spend at Gringotts to get that over with. We have already planned something for the second week which cannot wait any longer than that. I suggest they then go to you, Arthur and Molly. After two weeks with the Weasley's, they'll go to France to spent two weeks with Jean-Paul and Apolline. The rest of the holiday they will spend at Potter manor and under supervision of Dan, Emma and us, we have some things to teach them".

The other four parents nodded again and Jean-Paul said, "I think you're right. Our first priority should be to have them control what they can do, to avoid things like this from ever happening again". Apolline, Molly and Arthur agreed with this and shortly after they left through the floo and back to their respective homes.

Dan and Emma stayed behind and when the others were gone Dan asked, "Are you still letting them go to Sirius and Ilona"?

Aurora nodded and said, "Yes. Sirius and I have done some tests with them and he agrees with me. All four of them have an animagus form, though we don't yet know what form. Finding their form and being able to use it might help them to let out their anger".

Gabrielle nodded in agreement and added, "They happen to have a powerful magical form. That could partially explain their temper, since their inner animal might feel repressed by the dragon blood and fight it for dominance".

They spoke for a few more minutes until Dan and Emma went back home as well, leaving Aurora and Gabrielle alone in the office. They spoke for a few more minutes until they also left the office back up to the tower.

Harry and the girls had slowly made their way back to the tower and without saying a word to each other, they worked on their homework until Charles appeared with a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

While they were eating, Aurora and Gabrielle returned and sat down opposite the four children, but didn't say a word. They still carried the same disappointed look in their eyes and just looked at the quartet with a thoughtful expression.

After a few minutes Harry couldn't take it anymore and said, "Mum, we're so sor...".

But before he could finish his sentence, Gabrielle raised her hand and said softly, "Don't Harry, we don't want to hear any excuses".

Aurora continued were Gabrielle had left off and said, "You four have no idea what you could have done. You have to understand that you are a whole lot stronger than any of your classmates. For them it must have felt as if they were being hit by pieces of steel, that's the power you four have. And to make sure this never happens again, we are going on a field trip tomorrow".

The four looked a little hesitant at what Aurora meant, but under her stern gaze they nodded and said as one, "Yes mom".

Aurora and Gabrielle nodded once and Aurora added, "We will also _not_ be going after the stone this year, as you will need more self-restrained for that." The quartet looked shocked at that but they nodded in understanding, it was another part of their punishment. Aurora and Gabrielle said goodnight and headed to their own room downstairs.

Before she left the room Gabrielle added, "We leave tomorrow at 08:30, make sure you're ready then". She didn't wait for their reply but followed her partner down the stairs.

Seeing as it was already 21:45, Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny soon packed their books and left to their own room. They were in for a rough night, as they were all plagued by nightmares about what they had done.

When they woke the next morning it was eerily quiet, not a single bird could be heard outside and they were all tired. They woke up several times during the night when one of them had a nightmare and woke the others with their turning.

They changed into their swimwear, Harry in the bathroom and the girls in the bedroom. The few months since their marriage had not yet changed their attitude towards seeing each other completely naked.

During their swim not a word was said and unlike usually, Aurora and Gabrielle did not join them. When they were done they left the trunk again and found a very short note from Gabrielle.

 _Put on your armour and be ready when Charles comes for you._

 _A & G _

They did as they were told and at 08:25 they were all back in the living room and waiting for Charles. At precisely 08:30, there was a soft pop and Charles appeared. They all took hold of his hands or shoulders and he popped them away into darkness.

When they stopped spinning, they found themselves in a vaguely familiar round cavern, the floor was covered by mats and torches covered the wall. Before them stood Aurora and Gabrielle, both dressed in full armour but without the masks. Behind them stood four people, dressed as Legionnaires with masks, but the same height as Harry and the girls.

No one spoke a word until Aurora stepped forward and addressed the quartet. "It is time you four learn exactly how much damage you can do, so we have brought you some real competition. Do not hold back, because they won't either. However I have to speak a warning, do not let your anger consume you, because if you do, you will never defeat them."

Next she spoke a few sentences in a strange language and Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny each shivered as they felt something cold pass over them. The four mysterious people stepped forward and each went to stand exactly across from one of the quartet, with 8ft between them.

Aurora stepped back again and Gabrielle stepped forward, holding four boxing helmets, she handed one to each and Harry and the girls put them on. Aurora and Gabrielle stepped backwards until they stood against the wall and sat down against it.

The two quartet's stood facing each other and waited for the other to make the first move. With a little hesitation Aurora said, "Begin". Noticing his mother's hesitation, Harry and the girls carefully came into motion and approached their respective opponent.

Harry attempted a quick right hook but to his astonishment, his opponent blocked it with apparent ease. A nonchalant flick of a wrist was all it took to deflect Harry's blow. The girls attempted a different attack each, but all were met with the same result.

Harry and the girls stepped up the tempo of their attacks, but they were just brushed aside like they were nothing. Soon the quartet grew frustrated and began giving it everything they had, but the result stayed the same. Not a single blow hit its intended target and Harry and the girls were beginning to use their strength.

About 15 minutes after they had begun, Harry and the girls had forgotten about Aurora's warning and were furiously throwing blows and kicks at their masked opponents who did nothing but deflect their attacks.

All that time Aurora and Gabrielle had not spoken a single word, but after sharing a sad look with Gabrielle, Aurora stood up now and said for the second time, "Begin".

This time her words had a dramatic effect. The previously defensive opponents suddenly turned offensive. When Harry aimed a right hook at the mask of his opponent, the stranger made a familiar move.

Harry's hand was caught in his opponent's left hand and he received a crushing blow in his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. If it hadn't been for his chest plate, Harry would most certainly have suffered some internal trauma.

While he was gasping for breath, his opponent grabbed his right arm and pulling on it, he kicked Harry in the side. There was a POP, as Harry's shoulder was dislocated and two of his ribs were snapped. Harry cried out in pain and fell to the mat, cradling his injured shoulder with his other arm.

Meanwhile the girls were to occupied to pay attention to Harry, as they were each hard pressed to fend off the storm of attacks that was launched at them.

Hermione had attempted a roundhouse kick to the head of her opponent, but her foot was caught and twisted around until she felt her ankle snap. She let out a scream and fell to the floor. While she was trying to stand up again, she was met with a vicious downward blow, which hit her helmet. She smashed down, not rising up this time as she was feeling fuzzy and everything spun around her.

Fleur had been dodging a furious salvo of jabs aimed at her midriff until she was surprised by a foot sweeping her own legs out and she crashed down onto the mat. Rolling to the side, she avoided a kick to her stomach and scrambled up again, only to receive a kick to her chest which broke several ribs and caused her to fall down in pain.

Ginny had so far fared the best of the quartet, as she was still standing and dodging blows to her chest and head. Her opponent suddenly turned around and hit her with a roundhouse kick to the head, she fell down and before she could rise up again, her opponent struck again. This time he or she aimed a kick at her side and she could feel the titanium plates of her armour bend under the force of the impact. Several ribs were broken and she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Enough". Aurora said quickly. She had known the four would go down the moment she had ordered the strangers to attack, but even she was surprised at the speed and ferocious way in which the quartet had been defeated. The entire thing had lasted barely half a minute.

She raised her right hand and said a few words in a strange language. Immediately the four unknown opponents stepped back and stood back on a line.

Next she snapped her fingers and the door opened, letting four Legion combat healers enter the cavern in a hurry. They immediately set to work and in a matter of minutes, they had all four back on their feet, with their injuries healed but some of the pain still remained.

Hermione was still fuzzy and asked, "What... what just happened"?

Aurora turned her back to them and said, "You were just given an example of what you have done to those Slytherins yesterday. You got beaten up by an opponent who has more power and knowledge than you."

"But... but... who did this"? asked Harry, not understanding how they could have been beaten with such ease.

Aurora turned around again and they could see tears welling in her eyes. " _You_ did this to yourselves."

The four looked confused and Gabrielle, who had also trouble keeping her tears in, snapped her fingers and said a few words in the same strange language as Aurora had used minutes before. The four mysterious opponents stepped forward and removed their masks.

There were four identical gasps, as they saw who they had fought. They each seemed to be looking into a mirror, as their opponents looked exactly like them, except for their eyes, which were just pitch black holes without emotion.

"How... how..."? Fleur tried to finish the question but found that she was unable to do so.

The adults understood though and Gabrielle said softly, "It is an ancient spell in Mycenaean Greek, one of the oldest languages in the world. It enables a person to face their own anger, in other words, it changes a lifeless puppet into the embodiment of a person's anger so you can physically fight it".

To demonstrate her meaning, Gabrielle said a few sentences in the strange language and the four mirror images, slumped to the ground. The faces of Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny were gone and instead they saw just polished wood.

The four kids sat down on the ground and they held their heads between their hands. It was quiet for a long time, while Aurora and Gabrielle sat between them. They were each lost in their own minds until Ginny asked softly, "Why did you have us fight ourselves?"

Gabrielle replied on a soft and regretful tone, "It was a lesson you had to learn. The burned hand learns the best. Each of the Legion officers has gone through the exact same thing as you just have."

When she was met with confused looks, Gabrielle continued, "If you are in the middle of a battle, it is crucial to keep your anger under control. Especially if others are counting on you to make decisions that could mean their life or death."

The quartet nodded slowly and Hermione asked carefully, "Have you ever used that spell on yourselves"?

Gabrielle shook her head and replied, "You cannot use it on yourself, but Merlin has used it on us."

"What happened", asked Hermione softly.

Aurora sniffed once and replied with a shaking voice, "There used to be a large island, about 25 miles west of Avalon. We used that as our testing ground. It was sparsely populated and had a large open plain, on which we thought we could not cause much harm. We were wrong".

Aurora had to swallow before she continued her tale. "The island was maybe 2 or 3 miles in diameter and housed a small fishing village on the coast with maybe a hundred inhabitants. They came to see what we were doing and arrived just as my father finished the spell. They never had a chance".

Gabrielle took over and said, "As soon as the spell was finished, the puppets came to life and began throwing fireballs at everything that moved. We tried to protect the people but dozens were killed by our anger. Merlin couldn't get close enough to use the counter spell and we fought them for hours, before we were able to subdue them enough for him to cancel the spell. In the end we completely destroyed the island. Our battle had involved so much heat and dragon fire, that we woke a sleeping volcano which consumed the island. Us two, Merlin, and six of the villagers were all that survived."

The four looked pale and shocked to hear this and when they looked up they saw tears running down the faces of Aurora and Gabrielle. They had never seen them cry before and it seemed so unnatural for them to do so. Aurora and Gabrielle were probably the two most powerful people on the planet, but here they were looking so vulnerable and remorseful.

"We... we tried to teach you four how to handle your anger, so we could avoid you doing something as horrible as we had done. That is why we were so disappointed when you let it happen". The words were spoken softly and when she was done, Gabrielle sniffed once and hugged her knees, while the tears kept streaming down her and Aurora's face.

"We failed you," Aurora said softly. "We took upon ourselves the task of teaching you, but we were too soft on you. If we had trained you four the same way we ourselves were trained, you would have had more self-discipline and none of this would have happened."

"How were you trained then?" asked Harry, while the girls were still to shocked to see the tears on the adults' faces.

Gabrielle sniffed again before she answered. "Before we bonded, Merlin had us face opponents we had no hope of overpowering with brute force, so we had to work together, stay calm and think, before acting. After we bonded there were few who could really pose a threat to us. Only Merlin and Morgan Le Fay stood a chance, if they would have fought us together, which they never did."

Aurora added to this, "As it stands right now, the only ones who have a chance to fight us are Dumbledore, Voldemort and Grindelwald, if they face us three to two. One on one, they each have a fair chance, if they get over their fear and face us head on."

Gabrielle nodded to this and said, "Our hope is that once you have completed your training, you will join them on that list. We have fought all three of them, and you four have more magical potential than any of them."

"What... what do you mean, more magical potential?" asked Hermione.

Aurora and Gabrielle were once again more or less in control of their emotions and Aurora explained. "Don't confuse magical potential with magical power, because they are not the same. Your magical power is the strength of your magical core. In other words, a bigger magical core can maintain more powerful spells than a smaller core. Your cores are not fully grown yet, so we can't predict your eventual magical power. Your magical potential is the definition we use for the magical possibilities you have, and how in tune you are with your own magical abilities. Like, are you an animagus, or do you have a certain affinity to a certain type of magic."

The quartet nodded in understanding and Harry asked, "You said during the Christmas break, that we probably have an animagus form. Could you tell us a bit more about it?"

The adults nodded and Gabrielle explained. "You four each have an animagus form, and Sirius and I have been able to determine that each of your forms is an incredibly powerful magical animal."

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny were amazed at what they just heard and couldn't do more than just gape at the two adults while Aurora continued the explanation.

"It is the first thing we are going to be addressing during the summer, because a possible cause for this, 'anger management problem', is that your animagus form and the dragon blood are fighting for dominance in your body. So if your animagus form comes out and takes control, it is our hope that you will gain more control over yourselves."

Aurora stopped talking for a moment to let them take it all in, before Gabrielle continued the tale.

"If you successfully emerge from your first animagus transformation, you will find that there will be certain small changes to your body, that will depend on your form. For example, if your animal form is a very furry animal, your hair might get a bit wilder, or if your form is an avian creature like an eagle or an owl, you might get a slightly different eye colour. If your form is a carnivore like a wolf or a big cat, some of your teeth might take the shape of fangs."

Aurora added to this, "Also keep in mind, no matter what form you might have, the dragon blood inside you ensures that it will be more ferocious than its natural counterpart."

Harry and the girls were silent for several minutes while they thought about everything, until Ginny said, "But isn't it illegal to become animagus while unregistered and if we do register, the ministry will know about some of the things we are doing."

This time Aurora and Gabrielle managed to grin and Aurora replied, "Currently the ministry knows of seven registered animagi, one of them being Minerva. We on the other hand know of 6 animagi who are not registered."

"Who?" asked the quartet as one.

Aurora raised her hand and began counting on her fingers. "Sirius, Pettigrew, James, Lily and us two."

Harry was shocked to hear his mother had been an animagus as well. He had known about his father and the others, but his mother was a surprise. "What... what form did my mother have?"

"A doe," said Gabrielle softly.

"And my father was a stag", replied Harry, "is that common for partners, to have a similar form?"

At this, both Aurora and Gabrielle looked apologetic and Gabrielle said, "We don't know Harry, as far as we know your parents were the only couple in history to both have an animagus form."

Harry nodded in acceptance and the group talked for a while more until it was time to return to Hogwarts, before they would be missed.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry Potter and the Shadow Legion

Chapter 40

The last three weeks of the school year went by in a blur for the quartet. The only odd thing was that most of the other students, those who did not really know the quartet, seemed to avoid them.

Not that they really cared, the only ones who seemed to be unaffected were, Neville, Hannah and her friend Susan, and Draco and his three new friends, Daphne, Tracy and Blaise.

The eleven first years were on, more or less friendly terms, for as far as that was possible with the ongoing house-rivalry.

The Gryffindor – Slytherin match was a spectacular game, which ended with a 530 – 340 victory for Gryffindor. The Slytherins had learned from their mistakes during their previous games and played by the rules, but only barely.

Aurora and Gabrielle were forced to restrain Hermione, Fleur and Ginny, when a Slytherin in the audience sent an unknown curse at Harry, just as he was about to catch the snitch. Harry was able to dodge the curse, and continued to chase after the snitch, which he caught a few seconds later.

The match was over and the only reason Hermione, Fleur and Ginny didn't try to kill the Slytherin, was the fact that Professor McGonagall sat a few rows behind him. She saw the entire thing happen and dragged the culprit by the ear towards were Aurora, Gabrielle and the girls were watching. She threw him at their feet and they saw it was a sixth year named Walter Nott, Theodor's older brother.

"Well, well, well", spoke Aurora on a dark tone, "if it isn't Walter Nott, following in your father's footsteps are we? Would you please explain why you tried to kill my son?" Nott didn't respond but just spit at Aurora's feet, who in turn gave him a downwards hook to the head and knocked him out.

"Get Amelia here," she told Minerva, who hurried to comply as she saw the murderous looks from the five females before her. She was eager to try and avoid a second death at their hands, only a few months after the first.

Amelia arrived shortly after, accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt and two junior aurors. Amelia didn't even raise her eyebrows when Aurora _ordered_ her to arrest Walter Nott. She told the junior aurors to take the still unconscious Nott away, while she and Kingsley stayed behind to take the witness statement from McGonagall.

Nott was quickly tried by the Wizengamot the next day and sentenced to 12 years in Azkaban for attempted murder.

When they got their exam results back in the last week, they were all glad to see that they passed with excellent marks, mostly thanks to Hermione. Their academic excellence and Gryffindors success on the Quidditch pitch, resulted in them winning the house cup for the first time in several years.

During the end of year feast, the hall was decorated with red and gold Gryffindor banners and the Gryffindor table was the most exuberant of the four.

Before the feast started, professor Dumbledore stood up and made his customary speech.

"It gives me great pleasure to see all of you sitting here. I hope you have learned many things this last year, as you have all summer to forget them again." There went a round of laughter through the hall as he said this and even some of the teachers grinned.

"Unfortunately, Professors Lupin and Tonks will not be coming back next year. The Board of Governors has seen fit to contract a new permanent teacher for the post of DADA, without informing me of their intentions." The news was not really news, as Professor Lupin had informed them already during class, but many students were still disappointed, they had been the best DADA teachers in years.

"I have not been informed as to the identity of the new DADA teacher, as he or she wanted to keep it a surprise. Furthermore, our Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, has announced that he will be retiring after next school year, so I will start looking for someone to fill that post. If you know anyone who might be interested, don't hesitate to have them send me an owl."

Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the tables were filled with food and drink. "Now I suggest you all tuck in before it gets cold." He sat back down and began loading his plate with pork-chops and mashed potatoes.

During the feast many of the students were making plans for the summer, including the first year Gryffindors. Sadly, the quartet had to tell Neville that they did not know if, or when, they could see each other, as their entire summer had already been planned.

When he asked what they would be doing, they just shrugged and Harry said, "I have no idea. My moms have planned everything. I do know we will be spending two weeks with Ginny's parents and another two weeks in France, with Fleur's parents. But otherwise we know nothing." He did not mention their punishment at Gringotts, as they did not want someone to overhear that part of their summer plans.

Neville accepted this sadly and said, "Well maybe you could persuade them to invite me someday, or I could ask Gran to invite you all to Longbottom manor." They all agreed to this happily. They didn't know much about the training Aurora and Gabrielle would put them through, but they knew it would be tough. So any kind of distraction would be welcome.

After the feast, everyone made their way towards their dorms to pack their trunks, as the train would be leaving directly after breakfast the next day.

During the train ride back to London, the quartet had their own compartment, though they did get the occasional visitor. Neville, Hannah and Susan joined them for a few rounds of exploding snap.

Draco, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise just stopped by to wish them a happy summer before looking for an empty compartment for themselves.

Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan, stopped by and tried to scare them by releasing several tarantulas' in the compartment. Unfortunately for the spiders, Sparky saw them and decided he was hungry.

The three third years saw the large grey owl descend on the tarantula's and started tearing them apart, before eating them. When Harry saw the three boys pale a little and after a grin to the girls he said, "Thanks for feeding Sparky for me. I kind of forgot to give him his breakfast this morning."

At this Sparky looked up from his 'breakfast' and the trio hurriedly made their way out of the compartment, afraid that he would start on them if he was still hungry. Harry and the girls were screaming with laughter when the trio fled with their tail between their legs and Ginny hiccupped, "Did.. did you... see their fa... faces?"

Harry, Hermione and Fleur nodded, but were unable to actually speak as they were still laughing. When they arrived at Kings Cross though, there was very little for them to laugh at. They were awaited, by Aurora, Gabrielle and Lord Ragnok, all with a stern look on their face.

They let out identical sighs and shrank their trunks, before putting them in their pockets and slowly making their way off the train.

They were in for one rough week.

Author's note:

I know it is a short one but consider this the epilogue for part one.

There will not be an update next week, as I need a little more time to organise everything for part two. It will be uploaded the week after. I am not as far ahead as I would like to be and to prevent a complete lack of updates in a few weeks, I'll stick to a one chapter per week schedule for now. If this changes, I'll let you all know.

I'll post an update here when part two is uploaded, or you can keep an eye on my profile.

I hope you all enjoyed reading part one and I'll see you all in two weeks.

Medieval Maniak.


	41. Chapter 41

As promised, here is the notification that part 2 has been posted.

When I was writing this I decided to use the opportunity to address several of your questions.

I know the grammar is slightly problematic in the first 35 chapters. But you can all rest assured, my Beta is working on them and they will be replaced when she is done with them.

Aurora and Gabrielle are NOT immortal, they are just very hard to kill. If they take a Reducto to the head, it's over just like with any normal human being. The reason for their skill and reputation is that they have more than two and a half thousand years of experience between them.

I know normal snakes do not have eyelids, but Melody is a basilisk and not a normal snake, so she does have eyelids.

Despite their actions in chapter 39, Aurora and Gabrielle love all four kids with all their hearths, they just know that in order to achieve greatness, you have to face the consequences of your actions.

My version of the mermaids look more like the ones from Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides, and not like the ones from the Goblet of Fire, as those are very unattractive.

There will not be a lemon between Harry and the girls till third year, earliest. Between Aurora and Gabrielle, could be, if I feel inspired enough to do a decent job about it.

Some of you who are more in the know about weapons and military vehicles, might have noticed that the Legion use bullets in sizes that don't exist and vehicles which are entirely different than their real life counterparts. This is because the Legion makes everything they use themselves and add to or improve them where needed.

Elizabeth is the only member of the royal family who has an active part in this series. I might make mention of someone else on some time, but don't count on it. For the sake of this story, Elizabeth is the only royal who lives in Buckingham palace.

If I do not kill a character, it means I have different plans for them. If they die its end of the line for them, so please don't ask me to kill Dumbles, as his time will come.

Aurora and Gabrielle can change magical law on their own if they have to. But this will require them to publicly announce their identity in front of the Wizengamot, which they will not do lightly.

Hope this answers your questions, but if you still have any just ask and I'll try to answer them as best I can.

Enjoy part 2

Medieval Maniak.


End file.
